Cut
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: Quinn moves to New York for college, fully expecting to run into Rachel. However, Rachel isn't really Rachel anymore. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Cut**

**Summary**- _Quinn moves to New York for college, fully expecting to run into Rachel. However, Rachel isn't really Rachel anymore._

_This Story is Rated **"M"** For:_

_Sexual Content_

_Language_

_Violence_

_Abuse_

**Writer's Note- Anyone who has read my other stories knows that I tend to add characters. Those of you who don't know that, just know that the character "Jade Price" is a frequent in my stories, and she is in this one. Also, to those of you who are reading my other story "You're A Firework"...don't panic because I haven't given up on it. I will finish it :) Anyways...on that note...please enjoy this new story. And if you don't mind, please review.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray sat in the empty living room of her new apartment. She was tired, but it was in one of the best ways possible. It had been a long day of packing and unpacking. Moving and lifting. At the moment she was enjoying the calm, cool, fall breeze drifting across the room from the open window. The noises of a busy New York City below. She closed her eyes, and sighed, contently. The passed year of her life had been nothing but confusion, drama, and having to make some pretty difficult choices. After graduating from Lima High, she hadn't really known what it was she wanted to do with her life. It took her almost an entire year to figure it all out. Sure, she was heart set on settling down with Finn Hudson, and having some sort of career in her hometown. But, somewhere along the line, she had changed her mind. And then she had changed it again.<p>

_And, again._

And, again, just one more time, before she had decided to move the Hell away from Lima. Away from her parents, away from some of the worst memories she would ever have. She looked around her new place, with a mile wide smile spread across her lips. It was a really nice apartment, in a very nice part of the city. Nice and close to Washington Square where New York University was located. She loved the apartment, but she wasn't proud of how she got her father to pay for it. That was something that would haunt her conscious for a very long time. Her personal thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. She sighed, stood up and strolled slowly towards the door. The pounding continued, only it was getting louder.

"Oh my God, hold on...", she breathed out.

She opened the door, to a very annoyed, and tired looking Santana Lopez. She was carrying a really big box, and pushed passed Quinn the minute the door had opened.

"Okay, for real Q...I don't think you could have gotten to the door any slower if you tried."

"Relax, would you", laughed Quinn.

"Relax? Screw you, that shit is heavy as a mother fucker. It's whatever though, it was my last box."

"I told you to wait for the movers to get back, but no...Miss Lopez just had to carry all her things by herself", teased Quinn.

"Um, the movers are complete morons. They left the truck wide open before they left for their lunch break. If they can't even remember to lock the damn truck before leaving it, there isn't a chance in Hell I was trusting them to carry my shit", said Santana. Quinn giggled, and shook her head.

"Did you lock it before you were finished?"

"Of corse I did Q, I'm clearly not as slow as the dumbfuck movers. That's another reason I'm glad we aren't dorming, I don't want some lame ass college clepto breaking into my room, and stealing things from me. So not an option."

"Well, it's fine. My Dad knows this is a two bedroom, but he also thinks I'm using the other bedroom as an office. He'll never know you're here."

"Good, than he'll never know I'm not paying rent either", laughed Santana

"Mhm, but you are buying food, and doing most of the cleaning."

"Shut up, I know", snapped Santana.

Later that evening, most of their things were unpacked, however not put away. There was random stuff spread about the apartment, and the two girls were sitting on the floor, eating Chinese food.

"Your room is so much bigger than mine, it's bullshit", said Santana, with a mouth full of food. Quinn laughed."I knew you were gonna' say something about that. It was just a matter of time."

"Whatever. I talked to Lauren earlier today, got the scoop on where to grab fake ID's. Only thing is, it takes a couple weeks for this dude to get them to you. So, I did some research, found a place that lets college students...even the under age ones...drink."

"How is that even possible", asked Quinn.

"I don't know, but I don't care. Why ask questions when I can get drunk", she laughed.

"Well...it is Friday...", said Quinn, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and classes don't start until Monday. So, finish your damn food Tubbers, because we're going out. Be ready in an hour", said Santana, as she stood up.

"I will be, and you can't call me that anymore, I'm not pregnant...".

"Oh uh-uh, to me you is always gonna' be Tubbers", said Santana, in that oh so special way she spoke at times. She jogged off towards her bedroom.

An hour later, they were walking down the street, headed to an off campus hang out called, _**Smashed**_.

"This is so weird", said Santana, as she glanced around the busy streets.

"What is?"

"Well, when we'd come here for Glee, with Shuster...I didn't feel like this. I was excited, don't get me wrong. But, this is a whole new kind of excitement"

"That stands to reason S, we're not in high school anymore. We're on our own, life is all about us, and we're in control. Do you see Mr. Shuster anywhere", asked Quinn. Santana just laughed.

"So, how pissed was your Dad when he found out you weren't going to Med school", asked Quinn.

"About as pissed as he was when he found out that, I like girls."

"Oh, okay so pretty pissed then", laughed Quinn.

"You knows it, but he'll get over it, I mean he didn't exactly hate that I chose to study law either. Being a lawyer doesn't seem like such a horrible thing."

"Please, you just wanna' yell at people, and scare them into tears on the witness stand", laughed Quinn.

"Oh Hell yeah, that's gonna' be so much fun!"

They both laughed, and chatted until they came to the entrance of the bar. There was a tall, rather heavy man sitting on a stool outside.

"Ladies, do you have ID", he asked, politely.

"Um...not at the moment, no", said Santana.

"I see. Well, how old are you", he asked, with a smirk on his face. Neither of them said a word, they just looked at each other, and then back at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite make out what you said. Did you say you were twenty-one", he asked, clearing his throat, and winking at them.

"Mhm, that's exactly what we said", said Quinn.

"I thought so. You may go in", he said.

Once inside, they knew the place was popular. There were people everywhere, drinking, dancing, and of cores, some making drunk asses of themselves. There was a band playing on a stage in towards the back of the bar, and some people dancing and jumping up and down.

"Wow, I like it here already", said Santana. They walked to the bar, and found two empty stools.

"What are you getting to drink, ya' big lush", asked Quinn, jokingly.

"Anything, long as it doesn't have crushed Oreos and cold medicine in it."

"Oh, sick...", giggled Quinn.

"Remember? God, I could have fucking killed Berry for making us drink that shit", said Santana.

"Well, I think she paid for it. She was the one who got puked on by Brit, after all."

The bartender bounced over to them, but she was glancing down, and texting on her cellphone.

"Hello, welcome to Smashed, what can I get fo- no _fucking_ way", she said looking up.

"Jade Price, is that you", asked Quinn.

"Um...holy balls, am I really seeing you two right now? Maybe I should stop drinking on the job...", Jade mumbled.

"Well if it isn't Lima's own Oreo in human form. Long time no see, Emo Screamo", laughed Santana.

Jade Price was an Oreo all right. She was African American, but she sure as Hell didn't act like it. Most people at McKinley high joked that she was a white Emo girl stuck inside of a black person. So such nicknames as Oreo, and Emo Screamo were what she heard from her fellow students on a daily basis.

"Okay, if you two have slushies hidden somewhere, just tell me now so I can go grab a raincoat", she joked.

"Slushy free, we promise. What are you doing here", asked Quinn.

"Uh...working. My parents own this place."

"Oh my God, you just made my night. We now have what is called an inside connection", said Santana. Jade just smiled nervously."How can you even work in a bar, you're our age, you were in our grade", stated Quinn.

"Well, when your parents own places, it's easier to get away with certain things", laughed Jade."I don't think you guys ever met him, but my brother Jonah works here too...he's the DJ. Him and...Noah Puckerman."

"Oh Jesus, Baby Daddy moved here too? That's just fantastic. I didn't know you had siblings", stated Santana. She clearly didn't want to talk about Puck.

"Uh, yeah. Two older brothers, and an older sister", the darker girl answered.

"Wait, I've met your brother Jonah at church. Your other brother is...Micheal, right", asked Quinn.

"Close. It's Mika, and my sister's name is Nessa...hold on sec, I'll be right back", said Jade, and she bounced down the bar to tend to another thirsty customer.

"Okay, holy blast from the past", said Quinn.

"Didn't she drop out like, half way through Senior year", asked Santana.

"Yeah, then she vanished into thin air. I guess we now know where she went", said Quinn. "Actually, I think she dropped out around the same time Puck was expelled. So, obviously the fact that he works here isn't a random thing."

"She was like, band chick, right? Played guitar, parents are loaded, had that huge house like fifteen minutes from school?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Holy crap, she threw some pretty epic parties when her family was out of town. Remember the time Finn showed up to school with the tattoo that said Finnessa on his arm", asked Santana. Quinn laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, that was at one of her parties, he passed out, and somebody tattooed him."

"Who would do that", laughed Quinn.

"I don't remember who did it, but it's his own damn fault for passing out at a giant house party. And who the fuck doesn't wake up when they have a needle poking them in the arm", snapped Santana.

Jade soon came back, and smiled shyly at the two of them.

"So, you gonna' take our drink order, or what", asked Santana.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah, sorry...what did you want", asked Jade. Santana couldn't help but smile, Jade was adorably slow.

"Um, surprise us. Whatever you think we'd wanna' drink", said Quinn.

"I have just the thing...hang on", she said, turning around towards the shelves. Santana quickly glanced at Jade's butt, smirked, and then looked up. Quinn noticed, and slapped her on the arm.

"What", laughed Santana.

"You know what, pervert."

Minutes later, Jade had placed two glasses in front of them.

"What is it", asked Santana, looking at the bright red liquid.

"Drink first ask questions later. And just so you know, I chose something red just for you guys. Cheerios are used to that color after all", she laughed.

The two girls giggled, and sipped their drinks.

"Oh my God", said Santana, before she chugged the entire drink."I want another one, gimmie...".

"This is really good, what is it", asked Quinn, taking another sip.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret but since you like it so much, and since we're old...aquatints...your tab is on me tonight. You're welcome", said Jade.

"Oh you don't have to do that, Jade", said Quinn.

"She knows that Quinn, but she wants to so shut up and let her...", said Santana.

Jade smiled, and turned around to make the Latina another drink.

The girls spent the next hour drinking, and chatting on and off with Jade. Pretty soon it was a little after eleven o'clock."So...it's really weird that you showed up here, Quinn. I just had a conversation about you with somebody the other day."

"Oh, really", asked Quinn.

"Yeah. But, I only bring that up...because there is a one hundred percent chance that you're gonna' see somebody here tonight. I'm not sure if you really care or not, but this person isn't...the same anymore. Just, wanted to warn you."

Quinn and Santana exchanged looks of confusion. Before Jade could continue, a very loud, very familiar voice rang threw the air like a fire siren.

"Well, well, well, Hello regulars."

Most of the people in the place started cheering right away.

"No. Fucking. Way", said Santana, without even turning to look at the stage. Quinn on the other hand, spun around immediately, and there she was. Rachel Berry. Standing on the stage, in front of the microphone.

"Been a very long day guys, so I'm about to sing my heart out. I guess it's a good thing you guys are used to that, huh", she joked. Some people cheered and laughed. Rachel smiled a little, and picked up a full shot glass, that was sitting on a stool behind her. She lifted it towards the crowd.

"Cheers everybody, now let's get smashed", she said, before taking the shot. People cheered, and music started to play. Quinn looked right at Jade, who was already looking at her.

"Like I said...tab is on me tonight", said Jade.

"I want everybody to do me a favor", Rachel continued, into the microphone."Say thank you to your favorite bar tender, because she's the reason why you're all able to reach such a high level of inebriation every time you come here."

"Thank you Jade!"

"You're welcome! Now shut up, and listen to my Rea Rea sing", Jade yelled, laughing a little.

As the music started, the crowd calmed down. Quinn stared up at Rachel, secretly wishing she would notice, but she didn't. Jade wasn't joking when she said Rachel wasn't the same. She looked tired, and it was obvious that her plaid skirts, and argyle sweaters were a thing of the past. She had on more make up than Quinn had ever seen the girl wear in her life. Not too much, but a lot for Rachel Berry. When she started to sing, Quinn smiled just a little bit. _At least her voice is still there._

**Rachel-**

_I'm not a stranger,_

_No I am yours._

_With crippled anger,_

_And tears that still drip sore._

_A fragile frame aged,_

_With Misery._

_And when our eyes meet,_

_I know you see._

_I do not wanna be afraid._

_I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in,_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists I find it when,_

_I am cut._

From the very second Rachel had started to sing, she had Quinn's attention, without even knowing it. Quinn could sense a sadness in her voice. A sad, desperation that a person could only hear if they were truly listening, or knew the person.

_I may seem crazy,_

_or painfully shy._

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye._

_I feel alone here and cold here,_

_No I don't wanna die._

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything,_

_Kills inside._

_I do not wanna be afraid._

_I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in,_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists I find it when ,_

_I am cut._

When Rachel hit the long note, her voice seemed to travel for miles. It didn't matter how sad the song was, Quinn could help but smile when she heard Rachel hit the note. Not that she had ever admitted it out loud, but she loved the tiny girl's voice, and had missed it, a lot. She glanced over at Jade, who was watching the tiny girl just as intently as was. Only, she had tears in her eyes.

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger,_

_No I am yours. _

_With crippled anger,_

_And tears that still drip sore._

_I do not wanna be afraid._

_I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in,_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb._

_Relief exists I find it when,_

_I was cut._

By the time the song finished, Rachel had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. As did Quinn, and she had no idea why. However, when everyone started cheering and clapping, she joined them. Even Santana had to stand up and clap, Rachel had sung the Hell out of that song, and Santana was proud of her former club member. A few minutes later, Rachel had disappeared, and Quinn was looking down into her drink, playing with the tiny red straw that sat inside of her glass.

"I need to pee. I guess Berry has that effect on people now...Jade...bathroom, where's it at", asked Santana. Jade pointed to towards the bathrooms."Thanks", said Santana, and she stood up, and walked away. Jade looked at Quinn, she could tell how confused she was.

"Hey...", she said, rubbing her arm.

"What was that about", asked Quinn, without looking up.

"I knew it, see that's why I wanted to warn you. I get it, I understand the all the drama between you and her. No, I wasn't in Glee Club, and I wasn't really great friends with most of you. However, I did spend enough time around some of you to see what was really going on between you and her", said Jade.

"What do you mean", asked Quinn, still not looking up.

"Quinn, you care about Rachel. I know you do, and I know you have for a while. She's pretty much given up on herself...and I'm there for her, but I'm starting to think I'm not enough", said Jade. That was when Quinn finally looked up, and put all attention on Jade.

"Given up on herself?"

"Yeah", answered Jade, sadly.

"Okay, well...why are you telling _me_ all of this?"

Before Jade could say anything else, Rachel had approached the bar.

"Swedish Fish Shot, please", she said. "I could so tell the shot I did on stage wasn't one of yours, by the way."

"I know, love. I'm sorry, I'll make you a better one right now", said Jade, and she turned around.

Rachel was standing right next to Quinn, their shoulders were just about touching, but the shorter girl still hadn't even noticed.

"Rachel...", said Quinn, softly. Finally, the little diva glanced at her.

"Quinn?"

"Um...how are you", asked Quinn, awkwardly. Rachel just gave her a weird look, and shook her head.

"Well, I'm not really sure why the fuck you would care, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

_Did Rachel Berry just use the word fuck?_

"I was just asking. It's been a while, ya' know? You were lucky, you graduated a year early...", said Quinn. Jade turned back around, and put a full shot glass in front of Rachel.

"Yeah, well...cheers to early graduation. As for luck, well...that doesn't really exist in my world", said Rachel, as she took the shot, and casually walked away. Jade just made a sad face, and shook her head.

"What the Hell happened to her", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Life", said Jade, as she absentmindedly watched Rachel.

"No, really. What happened?"

Jade looked at Quinn, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"A lot of things, Quinn. Things that she didn't deserve."

"Yeah, but she's just so...bitter", said Quinn, still in shock about the language the tiny girl had used.

"Think about how big her dreams were, how bad she wanted them. You noticed...the twinkle in her eyes is gone now, right?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of the very first things I noticed when I found her. And, you know something, I'm afraid that twinkle, is never coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>The song Rachel sang was "Cut By: Plumb. An amazing song. Please don't forget to let me know what you thought :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's Note- Damn, you guys are amazing! Due to an overwhelming response to this story, I'm being sweet and posting an update RIGHT NOW. Thanks for all the love you guys! Please Enjoy, and Review :)**

* * *

><p>After Quinn and Santana had left the bar that night, they headed straight home, and gone to their rooms. Quinn lay, wide awake, on the floor in her new bedroom. She wanted to believe that she couldn't fall asleep because the floor was hurting her back. Or, because she was in a place that was not yet familiar. But, she knew why she was still awake at three o'clock in the morning. She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.<p>

The way she looked, the way she acted. It wasn't that it was bad, it just wasn't her. Quinn was a very insightful person, she knew when somebody wasn't comfortable in their own skin. The girl looked like life had kicked her right in the face, and it wasn't a look Quinn ever wanted to see on Rachel Berry. Not while she was in New York, not when her dreams were supposed to be coming true. Quinn two years before would have laughed at this situation, and told Rachel that she deserved whatever had happened to her. But, not now, not this Quinn. She was actually worried.

"Damn it", she mumbled to herself, and she stood up and walked out of her bedroom. She crossed the hallway, and quietly opened Santana's bedroom door.

"San...you awake", she whispered.

"What Tubbers, I'm half drunk and very sleepy", groaned the Latina, from under her covers.

Quinn stepped into the room.

"What the Hell, you're half drunk yet you already got your bed put together", she laughed.

"Drunk or not, Tana don't sleep on no floor. Now either shut your face, and go back to your room, or get over here, and tell me what the Hell is bothering you."

"How do you know anything is bothering me", giggled Quinn, as she strolled over to the bed, and climbed in next to her best friend.

"Please...you'd be sleeping by now if something wasn't on your mind. And, before you even try to deny it, I know it's Berry that's on your mind", said Santana, without opening her eyes.

"Ugh...get out of my head", groaned Quinn.

"It was weird seeing her tonight. Not that I should be surprised. I think we all knew she'd either end up here, or inside of a tree making little cookies with the rest of the Keibler clan."

"I really don't understand this. Yes, I knew she'd be here, and I kind of figured I'd run into her eventually. But, not like this".

"Like what, I mean what's the issue? She actually looks normal. She finally wears clothes that don't suck, and she puts more than just lip gloss on. She actually looked pretty sexy."

"San, it's not that. You didn't talk to her...she was so openly cold to me. I remember just how much of a bitch she could be, but this was different. This was Rachel Berry...the remix."

"Look, don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine, Q."

"No, I don't think she is. Jade made it sound like there's been problems or something."

"Oh, Jade Price. Now there's somebody who hasn't changed. She was cute in high school, and she's cute now", Santana mumbled.

"I assume you're talking about her ass, and not her face, because that's what you were looking at the whole night", laughed Quinn.

"Whatever...just try to sleep. As much as I want to slap that tiny bitch sometimes, there is one thing I've always known about Rachel, she's strong. Even if something is going on, she'll be fine."

"If you say so S...", said Quinn. The conversation ended there, because Santana, like many times before, had passed out in the middle of it. Quinn just rolled onto her back, and stared up at the ceiling. She thought about the last conversation she had with Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>It was their first day back to school after returning from their first trip to New York. After Glee, Quinn had gone followed everyone else out to the parking lot. She was about to get into her car when she noticed she didn't have her keys.<em>

_"Damn it, I must have left them on the floor next to my chair", she mumbled to herself. She hurried back into the building, and into the choir room. The lights were off, so she didn't think anybody was inside. However, when she opened the door, she was met with the back of Rachel's head. She was standing in front of the garbage can, just looking down into it._

_"Um...Rachel, what are you doing?"_

_But, she didn't receive an answer. The tiny girl just stood, looking down. Quinn simply walked over to where her keys were, picked them up, and headed towards the door again. She was about to walk out, when she heard a small sniffle. She couldn't bring herself to leave the room. She turned around, and looked at Rachel once again._

_"Rach...what's the matter", she asked, but still nothing. As she moved closer, and closer to the girl, she noticed she was gripping a sheet of paper in her right hand. Once she was standing right next to her, she took notice to what she was looking down at. It was a voo-doo doll. One that was very clearly meant to look like her. _

_"Oh, Rachel...", whispered Quinn._

_"Did you make that", asked Rachel, quietly._

_"No I think it might have been Santana."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why are you crying? I thought you were satisfied with placing at number twelve?"_

_"Even if it wasn't you who made that doll...I know you blame me too. Just like everybody else."_

_"Blame you for what?"_

_"Don't play dumb, Quinn. For placing so low, in New York. I know you blame me, and I know you hate me even more now for kissing him on stage like that."_

_"Rachel..."._

_"No, don't deny it, it's okay", said Rachel sadly."I'm sorry."_

_Quinn wanted to tell her not to apologize, but she wasn't really sure how to word it. She had spent so much time blaming Rachel for everything, and was getting tired of it. As she stood there in silence, watching the tears roll down Rachel's face, she started to feel so guilty. For everything. She searched desperately for a distraction, her vision landing on the paper that was in Rachel's hand._

_"What's that", she asked, quietly._

_Rachel lifted the paper, and un-crumpled it._

_"It's a letter I got in the mail while we were away. I'm eligible for early graduation."_

_"Does that mean-"_

_"I won't be here Senior year."_

_"Wait, so you...you're just gonna' leave", asked Quinn, sadly._

_"Why stay? Nobody wants me here, Quinn", the smaller girl cried._

_Quinn wanted to say it. She wanted to tell the girl that she wanted her to stay but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. _

_"This will sound so strange, I know that, but I need to tell you. I'm really going to miss you."_

_Quinn stared at Rachel, more at the loss for words than had had been a few seconds before._

_"I wish we hadn't spent so much time fighting. Especially over a person that...really doesn't mean as much to me as I believed he did. I'm sorry for stealing him away from you, and I'm sorry that we couldn't just...be friends."_

_"No, you don't want or need to be friends with me, Rach. Not after everything I've done to you" The blond looked away. Rachel turned towards her, and stepped closer._

_"I wanted you to be my friend. If we were friends, I could tell you how pretty you look with short hair. We could have hung out on the weekends, you could have taken me to the mall...given me advice on what to wear..."._

_"You're leaving", Quinn snapped. Rachel just looked at her as if she had slapped her across the face, again._

_"So why the Hell would you even bother talking about any kind of friendship between us?"_

_"I'm sorry, I was just-"._

_"Rachel, I don't care what you do. Obviously you weren't listening to me when I told you that you don't belong here! It says it right there on the paper, that you are free to go, so what the Hell are you waiting for? Leave! Go to New York, have your dreams come true. Leave Lima, leave Glee, just leave the rest of us behind in the dust! Don't the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"_

_As Quinn yelled at the smaller girl, for what had seemed like the hundredth time, tears streamed down both their faces. When she finished yelling, Rachel hadn't moved. Quinn stepped up to her, and glared down into her dark brown eyes. Butterflies hit her stomach so hard, she had to take a deep breath in. Rachel looked up at her, eyes full of tears, heart beating so fast, she was afraid Quinn would know._

_"Go", whispered Quinn._

_"I...I don't want to...leave y-you", Rachel, stuttered out, through her tears._

_It was then Quinn had to fight. Every muscle, all her senses, there wasn't one part of her body that wasn't telling her to grab the smaller girl, bend her backwards, and kiss her until she saw fireworks. But, no. She wanted Rachel out of Lima, she wanted her chasing after her dreams. She didn't want her to get stuck. She, once again, was going to say what she had to say for Rachel's sake. She only wished she could do so without hurting her feelings, again. _

_There was no way around it._

_"I don't care, Rachel. I don't give a fuck, I want you gone."_

_Looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown, Rachel slowly backed away from Quinn. To say the silence was awkward wouldn't have been enough. Eventually, Rachel ran crying from the room. The minute she was gone, Quinn broke down. She sobbed quietly as she listened to Rachel's whimpers fade farther and farther away._

* * *

><p>Back in Santana's bed, Quinn had started to cry. No wonder Rachel had acted so harshly. That that the very last time they had spoken. Summer break started, and Rachel was gone. Luckily, she wasn't crying loud enough to wake Santana up. She closed her eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of nothing and nobody but a certain, tiny diva.<p>

Meanwhile, Noah Puckerman was stumbling down the hallway of his apartment building. After being out most of the night with some random friends, he wasn't pleased to get a text message from Jade he needed to get his ass home. He had responded with _"Yes mother"_ and said goodbye to his friends. He was half drunk, and fumbling with his keys.

"Screw it", he said, and he started pounding on the door, hoping one of his roommates would answer. Not four seconds after he started pounding did the neighbor poke her head out of her door.

"Noah, do you have any idea what time it is", she asked.

"No, I don't but I'm sorry Ms. Jasper", breathed Puck.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yes Ms. Jasper", answered Puck, rolling his eyes.

She was about to ask him another question but the door opened.

"Finally dude", said Puck as he walked in.

"Sorry, man...", said Jonah, Jade's older brother.

"Where are they", asked Puck, taking his jacket off, and throwing it.

"Bathroom...".

Puck walked towards the bathroom, tripping over his own feet about four times, and swearing under his breath. He pushed the door open, and there was Rachel, on the floor, head practically inside of the toilet. Jade had her arms wrapped around her from behind, and she was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay love...just let it all out...".

"What happened", asked Puck, as he took a seat on the floor.

"Quinn showed up at the bar...", answered Jade.

"What, are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, her and Santana go to NYU now, and they showed up. They had a very short conversation, and she's been drinking like an Effing pirate ever since", said Jade.

"Don't...t-talk...about me like...I'm not here...", slurred Rachel.

"I'm sorry, love", said Jade.

"Jesus...", okay you go make her some tea, I'll hold onto her", said Puck. Jade nodded, and moved over. Puck carefully wrapped his arms around Rachel's torso, and held her. Even after dating her, and hooking up with her randomly, he thought of Rachel as a sister. Once he had moved to the city, and started spending time around Rachel and her new personality, he grew closer than ever with the girl. And seeing her sad, drunk, and puking upset him, more than he wanted to admit.

"Hey...cheer up, my little fun size Jew, come on", he said.

"Don't...call me that", whined Rachel.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You done barfing, ready to rinse and brush", he laughed.

"Yeah...".

"Okay, come on", he said, as he lifted her from the floor, and turned on the sink.

As Jade stood in the kitchen, waiting for the tea to be done, she played around with her cell phone.

"She okay", asked Jonah, walking up behind her.

"She...will be...", mumbled Jade. When the girl was texting, she practically went deaf, so her brother just giggled at her barely audible response.

"What are you doing", he asked, yawning.

"Ew, stop...don't yawn because now I'm gonna'-".

**(YAWN)**

Jonah laughed. "Sorry."

"Um...I'm trying to find Quinn's number, I need to talk to her."

"Okay, did you check under Quinn", the taller dark skinned boy asked, sarcastically.

"Dude, shut your face...I just put the number and not the name because I was trying to do-...you know what, I don't have to explain this to you...go to bed D-bag", she laughed.

"Your Mom. Goodnight, love you", he said, as he strolled away.

"No, _your_ Mom! Goodnight, love you too!"

"How...many times...do I have to ex-explain it...you both have the same Mom...", slurred Rachel, as Puck walked her into the kitchen."Okay, now that you're parked I'm going to pass the fuck out. Love you both, Rachel cheer up. Jade...don't get all sad...night", he said, stumbling off.

"Night Noah", the girls both said.

Jade grabbed Rachel's tea mug from the microwave, and started to stir it.

"No! Not that mug! Get...a different one", snapped Rachel.

"Awe come on, sweetie", whined Jade.

"No, you know..h-how I feel about that waste of porcelain, just throw it a-away", Rachel slurred, angrily. Jade just sighed, and turned to get a different mug. She carefully transported the hot steamy liquid into the new mug. She then threw the black mug with the big gold star on it, in the trash can. "Happy?"

"Thank y-you...I love you so much Jade...you are...my best friend", said Rachel, with a weak, drunk smile on her face.

"I love you too, which is why I'm making you drink that on the way to bed. Because you have to get up for work in like five hours."

"Noooooo", whined Rachel.

"Yesssss, come on. Let's go. You can sleep in my bed with me, if you promise not to vomit on me", teased Jade.

"Oh my God, that w-was one time, Jade", said Rachel.

"Yeah, and it was last night", laughed Jade."Now go on, go in and wait for me, I'll be there in a minute.

"Okay", said Rachel. She stood up, held her tea in one hand, and the wall with the other as she made her way down the hallway, very slowly. Once she was out of site, Jade put her attention back on her cellphone. She finally found Quinn's number, added her name to the contact info, and sent a quick text.

When Santana woke up the next afternoon, it was the first text she noticed.

**Jade Price **

_**5:36 A.M.**_

_"If only you knew the effect you have on her."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note- I've been to Glee Live a bunch this passed tour, and its' been one of the best damn things in my life ever. Thank you those of you who are reading, and thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me. The feedback is freaking amazing, and I love you all. I even got a Tumblr shout out from somebody special :) Enjoy this chapter, and don't hesitate to review, it makes me smile :)**

* * *

><p>"Quinn...wake up", groaned Santana, still holding Quinn's phone in her hand. When she heard it go off, she assumed it was her phone. Tiredly, she had grabbed Quinn's phone, not really able to pay much attention. <em>Half asleep<em>, and _drinking the night before_ never had mixed well for Santana.

'Mmmmm...noooo", whined Quinn.

"You needs to wake up Q, it's like two o'clock in the afternoon. Plus, you got a text from Jade that you might wanna' take a look at", said Santana. She tossed Quinn's phone at her, and climbed out of bed. Quinn shot up, and grabbed her phone.

_"If only you knew the effect you have on her."_

"Wow, what does that mean", wondered Quinn, out loud.

"Dunno' but we're for sure hitting that bar again tonight, so I guess you will be finding out", said Santana, as she walked into her bathroom, and sat down down on the toilet.

"Wow, didn't even think about shutting the door, did you", laughed Quinn.

"Bitch, you are in my bedroom, if you don't wanna' watch me pee, you can leave", laughed Santana, tiredly.

Quinn just shook her head, and rolled out of the bed.

Meanwhile, over at Smashed, Jade was cleaning behind the counter. She loved working, and managing the place, but her favorite was when the bar was closed. It was just her, a few random employees, and music playing over the speakers.

_Bliss._

She was standing behind the counter, drying some of the glasses, when Puck came walking in.

"Dude, it smells like lemons in here, what the Hell", he asked loudly.

"It's because we scrubbed everything down, you D-bag...don't worry, it will go away by tonight", she laughed.

"Right, so what's Santana's number", he asked, taking a seat at the bar, in front of Jade.

"Please tell me you didn't leave work just to come here and ask me that."

"No, I got out early. Believe it or not, not that many women need Male Escorts during the day."

"I thought a few of your regulars were...daytime cougars...", said Jade, laughing a little.

"They are, but none are biting today. Guess my most recent visits with them made them tired", he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, ew, stop talking. Damn it Puckerman, we've talked about this. I don't need the sick details about your career as a male whore. Ugh, fucking gross", she laughed.

"Oh stop it, I'm not a whore. My boss tells us we're not dude prostitutes, we're small favors for lonely people around the city."

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain that's because your boss doesn't wanna' get busted for being a pimp."

"Whatever, gimmie' San's number."

"I don't have it, I have Quinn's and that's it."

"You got Quinn's number but not Santana's...".

"Mhm."

"Oh my God. You're still scared of San", exclaimed Puck, laughing.

"Shut up, I am not."

"Oh you are. Jade, you're blushing right now, I can see it even through that cocoa colored skin of yours. That is fucking priceless!"

"Here", said Jade, handing her phone to him."Get Quinn's number, text her and get Santana's number. And shut up before I rip that mo-hawk from your skull", she laughed. Puck just shook his head as he continued to laugh, and took her phone.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking through Times Square, listening to music on her iPod. She had her camera wrapped around her neck, and a smile on her face. Despite the thousands of people buzzing, and rolling along around her, she felt so content. Like she had made the right choice to move there, like nothing and nobody could ruin anything for her. It was feeling she thought some people must be jealous of. She wondered what other people's <em>"content"<em> was. She turned a random corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glued to a giant billboard being scrubbed off. It looked like somebody had put forth a very large amount of effort to vandalize it, but that didn't matter. The face that was on it was what Quinn's attention was on.

Jesse St. James.

"What the...", she mumbled to herself. From what she could tell, the former Carmel High student was playing a lead role in the show Jersey Boys.

"Disgusting, isn't it", she heard a familiar voice asked. She turned around to see Rachel."It's very unfortunate. Seeing his face all over the place, I mean. Luckily, somebody has been trashing all of them with black spray paint." Quinn didn't say a word, she just studied Rachel. She looked tired, once again, but beautiful. Her make up done to perfection, hair blowing a little in the wind, as she gazed up at the billboard. She had pain in her eyes, and Quinn didn't like it, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to capture the scene in front of her. She quickly grabbed her camera, and snapped a photo of Rachel.

"Did you really just take a picture of me", breathed Rachel.

"Sorry...you looked...I mean, I just. Sorry", said Quinn, looking away.

"Since when do you carry a camera around", asked Rachel.

"Um, it's why I'm here. Well, why I'm going to NYU. My major is Photography."

"I see", said Rachel plainly."Well, As much as I love Jersey Boys, and the August Wilson Theatre...I need to get back to my job."

"Where do you work?"

"I intern at the Gershwin Theatre."

"Oh, wow isn't that where Wicked plays?"

"It is, how did you know that", asked Rachel, in shock.

"I remember you and Kurt talking about it, after we got back home."

"Oh, right I guess you would know. Since you were planning on ratting us out to Mr. Shu about us sneaking away", laughed Rachel.

"I didn't though."

"Right, well the fact that you actually wanted to is a little disturbing to me. You know, why are you even standing here asking questions? Last I knew, you didn't give a fuck about me." Quinn felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. God, the guilt was enough to make her vomit, right there on the side of the street.

"I don't get it. I don't understand why you pushed me so hard to get away from Lima if you were just going to follow me here."

"Rachel I didn't mean-".

"Are you supposed to be back home, with Finn? Having babies, and selling houses", snapped Rachel, cutting her off."I mean, I left like _you _wanted me to. One would think that was enough for you, but I guess that's too much for anyone to ask. Especially me."

"Can you please just-"

"You so would! You would be the person to move to where I was, just to punish me even more! I mean, Jesus, I'm still alive, isn't that punishment enough?"

"Rachel! I'm sorry!"

The shorter girl just stared at Quinn for a moment, and then turned away.

"I'm sorry for...everything. I really am", said the blond.

"Yeah? Well, too little, too fucking late, Quinn. Just stay the Hell away from me", said Rachel, before walking angrily down the street. She was walking so fast, Quinn couldn't have responded if she wanted to. Rachel's words hit hard, and they stung. Quinn just stood there, tears threatening to fall, a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball. She managed to keep herself from crying, but still felt so sick. She glanced at her camera screen, and sighed. She pushed a button, and watch as a warning screen appeared.

**DELETE THIS PHOTO?**

* * *

><p>Back at Smashed, Santana had shown up, and was watching Puck and Jade mess around on the stage. Jade was trying to fix something on an electric keyboard, and Puck was strumming on his guitar.<p>

"So, what do you guys just rock out here now?"

"Hell yes, this is the place to do something like that", said Puck.

"Jade, your parents owned the bar, Jolted back in Lima, right", asked Santana. Jade just nodded, without making any eye contact.

"I thought so. That place was awesome, I got to drink there", laughed Santana. Jade smiled, but still wouldn't look up. Puck's cellphone started to ring, and he grabbed it from his pocket.

"Jade, it's your brother, why is he calling me?"

"Gee, I dunno' Puckerman, but answering it might be a pretty efficient way of finding out...".

Puck just rolled his eyes, and hopped of the stage."Yeah, what's up man", he said, answering, and walking away.

"So, how have you been Emo Screamo", asked Santana.

"I dunno'...good I guess", said Jade, quietly.

"Why so shy", asked Santana, with a devious smile on her face. The darker girl just shrugged, and continued to mess with the keyboard.

"Did you move here right after you dropped out?"

"Yeah. That wasn't really the plan, but I didn't have much a choice at the time. I guess it's a good thing I like it here", answered Jade.

"Why didn't you have a choice?"

"Lots of reasons. One, living at my parents house sucked. It sucked bad, and my and Jonah just didn't need to be there at all. That, and Rachel needed me."

"Yeah, what's her deal, why is she so...normal all of the sudden?"

"It's a long story. But, try not to pick on her, okay? She's been through enough."

"It's funny, I don't really remember you hanging out with her much during school. Her, or Puck."

"I was kind of a ghost at school, not many people noticed me. But, I was okay with that, because I found that when I was noticed, it was only as a slushy target", laughed Jade.

"I would have noticed you", said Santana, smiling. Jade finally looked up at her.

"You did notice a few times. I believe your weapon of choice was always either Blue Raspberry, or Grape."

"Ouch, did I slushy you", asked Santana, in shock. Jade nodded.

"Well, that sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's alright", said Jade, sincerely.

"Are you...dating anyone", asked Santana. Jade looked at the Latina. She had a rather suggestive look on her face.

"Oh my God...why are you asking me that?" Santana just shrugged.

"Weird, I thought you were into the tall blondes...". Santana's pervy smile faded fast, and she had nothing to say. Jade felt bad for making the comment, so she changed the subject as quickly as she could."Where's Quinn?"

"At our apartment I guess, I dunno'...we still have so much shit to unpack and organize. She's probably doing that."

"Does that mean you won't have time to come in here later tonight and get wasted off a free bar tab", asked Jade, as she played a random melody on the keyboard.

"Ha! I will be making time for that, trust me", Santana said.

Before anything else was said, Quinn came storming in through the entrance. She looked around, found her two friends in the back, and rushed over.

"Hey Q...thought you weren't gonna' come down", said Santana.

"Jade", said Quinn, ignoring Santana's statement totally. "I need you to tell me what happened to Rachel, and I need you to tell me now."

"Whoa...wait, did I miss something", asked Puck, as he walked back over.

"Hi Puck...not that it's not great to see you, but I need answers", snapped Quinn.

"You need to chill out", said Santana, noticing how fired up Quinn was.

"No, screw calm! I need to know why Rachel is acting the way she is!"

"Quinn, you hate her, why do you need to know so bad", asked Puck.

"Don't worry about it! Just tell me!"

"It's none of your damn concern, so why don't you just drop it", yelled Puck.

"Because I...c-care about her", said Quinn, without even thinking. She couldn't believe the words had left her mouth. She knew she meant it, but to actually hear herself say it was so unreal.

"Bullshit", laughed Puck.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm not trying to get shit on her, I swear...I just, want to know what's going", said Quinn, almost crying.

"You did nothing but fuck with her all through school, so I know you're up to something. Why can't you just leave her alone", asked Puck. He was getting pissed off. He wasn't sure what Quinn's angle was, but he thought he knew for sure that there was indeed an angle.

"Oh, like you never fucked with her during school", asked Santana.

"Yeah, I did, I may have even thrown a slushy her way a bunch of times, but at least I never made a fucking voo-doo doll of her", snapped Puck. Santana just smiled, and shook her head."Oh you think that's funny", asked Puck.

"Okay, everybody just...stop. Please, just stop the yelling", begged Jade, as she stepped away from the keyboard, and jumped off the stage.

"Jade...please. Please, please tell me why she's so broken", asked Quinn, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Q...it's okay, don't cry...", said Santana. She stood up and moved to her friend, embracing her in a hug.

"Have you talked to her since last night, Quinn", asked Jade.

"Yes, I just ran into her. She's so...so...".

"Lost", said Puck.

"Yeah...lost...I could see it in her eyes", cried Quinn.

"Listen I'm not about to lie to you, Quinn. Seeing you last night really messed with her head. I'm not trying to make it sound like you being here is this big, horrible thing. But...you have this effect on her that's really hard to decipher."

"I don't care about that, just tell me what happened to her", she cried.

"Jesse St. mother fucking James happened to her", said Puck, in an aggravated tone.

"Wait...no...how dose he fit into all this...", asked Santana.

"What did he do to her", asked Quinn, wiping some of the tears from her face.

"What didn't he do", mumbled Puck, thinking nobody heard him.

"Puckerman, stop talking", warned Jade.

"No no no, Jade...please", cried Quinn. She broke away from Santana, and walked right up to Jade. She placed her hands on Jade's shoulders, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt her, I swear."

"I know", said Jade.

"Than please...just tell me."

Jade looked at Puck, and he just shook his head.

"I really think you need to hear this from her, Quinn."

"Jade, she fucking hates me. She isn't going to let me in, and I know you know that!" She was becoming hysterical, and gripping Jade's shoulders pretty hard. Jade could tell how desperate the girl was just by looking into her eyes.

"He scared her away from everything she's ever wanted, and she's done. I can't really be anymore specific than that, and I'm really sorry", said Jade, sadly.

"What did he do?"

"He destroyed her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's Note- You guys...thank you so much for your interest in this story, and for all your reviews. Please keep them coming, because every word is pure inspiration for me. I've gotten some PM's asking about the character 'Jade Price'...which doesn't surprise me because I have a lot of new readers. To those who have read or who are currently reading my other stories, you know the deal with her. Also, if you look at my profile, that explains it too. Otherwise, if you are are wondering about that character, please wither PM, or just look at my profile. Here's the latest update, and for the love of God, the Glee cast live is EPIC. I'm really not trying to rub it in that I've been crashing the tour, I just want my readers to understand that they have love for the right TV show, and the right people who make that show what it is. Love you all, please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the back office at Smashed. She wasn't getting the answers she wanted, and her level of frustration was overwhelming. After she had started crying her eyes out, Jade led her to the office, and had her sit down. She then let the room, saying she'd be back in a few minutes. Quinn sat there, on a couch, looking down at her camera screen. The photo she had taken of Rachel earlier that day, consuming her vision.<p>

_She is so beautiful._

Quinn couldn't take her eyes away from the photo, not if she tried.

_That look in her eyes._

Quinn zoomed in on the picture, and focused on Rachel's perfect brown eyes.

_She's still there. Rachel Berry is still in there, I know she is. I can see it, I know she's in there. Why are you hiding? Why won't you be you? Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by Jade's return. She shut the door behind her, and handed the blond an ice cold bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome", said Jade, taking a seat in her desk chair."What's that picture?"

Quinn hesitated a moment, before she showed the girl the photo.

"Oh wow", said Jade, in almost a whisper.

"I took it today, when I ran into her. I'm not sure why but...when I saw her standing there like that, I just needed to capture it."

"I know the feeling", said Jade, as she flipped open a laptop computer that was on her desk. She clicked around for a minute, and finally found what she was searching for. "See?"

Quinn looked at the computer screen to see a photo of Rachel. She was sitting on what looked like a rooftop, looking out into the city below. She had almost the exact same facial expression that she had in Quinn's photo."Oh my God...where was this taken", asked Quinn, as she stood up and hovered over Jade's shoulder.

"It's on the rooftop of our building. We go up there a lot, it's super peaceful. That night...we had been talking about...a bunch of random things. And like...you know when you're having a talk with a person, and they say more than they mean to. So, you just kinda' let them talk and talk because you can't even believe the things that are coming out of their mouth", asked Jade. Quinn nodded, but she still hadn't taken her eyes away from the photo. "Well...that was one of those night. She was talking about how much she hated herself...how useless she felt, how sad she must seem to most people. It was breaking my heart, so to hide the fact that I was crying...I picked up my camera, and took the picture. She didn't even notice."

"Oh, you took this photo", asked Quinn, shocked.

"Mhm, I think it's one of the best one's I have ever taken. She's so perfect for photos, it's...Effing crazy."

"Jade, this is great, are you doing anything with your photos? Can I see more", asked Quinn. Jade smiled.

"Yeah, sure. But...we need to talk first", said Jade, a hint of worry in her voice. Quinn sat back down on the couch, and took a drink of water. She was expecting Jade to start talking, but when she looked up at her, Jade was looking at her as if she was waiting for her to say something.

"I thought you said...we needed to talk."

"We do. Well...actually, I meant you do."

Quinn just gave the girl a confused look.

"Listen, I wanna' be able to let you know some things. I really do, because it's like super obvious that you are struggling hard with this whole situation. But...I need you to talk to me, because I need to know that you really, honest to God, want to help Rachel."

"Everybody doubts me when it comes to her, and I'm so sick of it", spat Quinn.

"I get why you're sick of it but, Quinn, can you honestly blame anyone for doubting you", asked Jade, sincerely. Quinn studied the girl for a minute before answering. To anyone who didn't know the girl at all, she would appear to be a kind of rough. Silent judgment would reveal that she was trying her hardest to clash, and wanted people to think she could kick their ass. Obsessed with the color black, gaged ears, lip ring, Jade Price was a nightmare in most people's eyes. Quinn knew that, but she didn't agree with it. This girl was sweet, and even when she was saying things that might appear mean, or harsh to other people, her tone was one of concern. True concern, as if she was trying her hardest to understand. So when Quinn listened to Jade ask her, if she could blame anyone for their doubt, she didn't feel threatened.

"No. I don't blame anyone but myself. But, I just...don't understand why I feel like this, Jade. I don't get why she's having this effect on me, I mean it's out of nowhere. For as long as I've known her, I've treated her like shit, I know that. I really wish...I knew why. I really wish I could figure out why I get so shy around her now, why she makes me stomach hurt, why the Hell her situation breaks my damn heart."

"You really don't know", asked Jade.

"No, I don't...but it's driving me fucking crazy", said Quinn, tears streaming down her face. Jade stood from her desk chair, and sat down next to Quinn. She wrapped her into a soft, warm hug, and rubbed her back. The blond just cried, and cried into Jade's shoulder. She didn't even notice when Santana had cracked the office door open, and stood there watching as Jade tried her best to comfort her. Eventually, Santana walked in, and sat on the other side of Quinn.

"Q...everything is gonna' be fine, why are you so damn upset", she asked.

"I d-don't...know", she cried.

"Quinn, tell me something, okay? If Rachel was here, right now...like if she walked into this room right now, what would you say to her", asked Jade.

"Nothing, because I know she wouldn't even want to hear it."

"Alright, well let's say she didn't have a choice but to listen, what would you say", asked Jade.

"I'd tell her...that I...I'm sorry for treating her like crap for so long. That...I only did it because...I cared too much about what people thought. I'd admit that the only reason I picked on her all the time was because she seemed like a loser to me...but really I knew she wasn't a loser. I just got mad at her because she...wasn't just like me, and my friends", cried Quinn. The entire time she was talking, she never once noticed that Jade had her cellphone in her hand.

Jade was about to ask Quinn another question, but Santana started talking.

"Q...do you wanna' know what I would say to her?"

Quinn nodded.

"I'd tell her that I was sorry, for all the same reasons you are. That, if not for the fact that she freaked me out because she didn't have a Cheerio uniform on, and she dressed like a granny slash six year old...I might have actually gotten along with her", said Santana. Jade couldn't help but smile. She could tell just by looking at the Latina that she was being honest.

"Wow", she whispered.

"San, you have to apologize for making that voo-doo doll", said Quinn, as she sat up. Before looking at Santana, she gave Jade a grateful smile.

"I will. But...I may need a few drinks before hand", laughed Santana.

A few minutes, and a few random comments later, Puck opened the door, and poked his head in.

"Jade...Jonah's gonna' be here in like ten minutes. And...he really needs to talk to you."

"Wait, is he okay? What did he say when he called you", she asked.

"Trust me, you're gonna' wanna wait until he gets here", said Puck, and he shut the door.

"Fuck", groaned Jade, as she stood up.

"Is something going on with your brother", asked Santana.

"I dunno...he's been acting a little weird for a couple days...".

"Weird like...how", asked Quinn. Jade sighed, and looked back and forth from Quinn to Santana.

"I need you guys to tell me that you can be mature about this", she said.

"I can...but you might want to make Santana leave the room", said Quinn.

"Oh screw you...I can handle it. Spill...", laughed Santana.

"When is the last time either of you talked to Mercedes Jones?"

"Oh wow...", said Quinn, trying to think.

"Graduation", said Santana."She moved away from Lima like the day after, no joke."

"Yeah...she moved here. Her and my brother have been together for a few months now", said Jade.

"No way, really", asked Santana.

"Yeah, but for a couple weeks now, they've been super quiet. Doesn't even seem like they're together anymore. And, that really bothers me because when they're around each other, it's so cute. Something is going on with them, and I have no idea what it is. Jonah is usually pretty straight forward with me, he knows that he can talk to me about anything. Anyone I love can talk to me about anything, I love to be there. But...he's been so quiet."

"Uh, maybe I'm wrong but hasn't he always been quiet", asked Quinn."I'd say hi to him at church, and he's just get all shy."

"Yeah, but believe it or not he's been even quieter lately. That's how I know something really screwy is going on", said Jade.

"Well, I hope everything's okay", said Santana.

A bit later, Santana took Quinn home to relax so they could come back that night, and Jade had a very long chat with her brother.

At eight o'clock that night, the two girls returned to Smashed, which was jammed with people. They made their way over to the bar, but found there was no empty seats for them. Santana wasn't having it. She tapped on a random guys shoulder, and he turned around. After scanning her up and down, he smiled wide at her.

"Okay horn dog...first thing, you needs to stop lookin' at me like that, because is sooooo not gonna' happen. Second, if you were any kind of gentlemen, you get your ass up off this stool so me and my friend can sit down." Without saying a word, he stood up and grabbed the guy next to him. He pulled him, and smiled nervously back at Santana.

"Take a seat, both of you, I insist", he said.

"Thank you", said Quinn, and they sat down. The two guys hovered for a few seconds before Santana turned around, and looked at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry did it seem like we wanted to chat? No no no, you can both be gone now. Go on...run along boy", she said. They looked at other, and walked away.

"Wow S...you scared them a little I think", laughed Quinn.

"Good."

Quinn looked around, behind the bar. There were four people tending, none of which were Jade. She frowned, and started looking around the rest of the place. She didn't see Rachel anywhere, and she was sad. She knew that the diva didn't want to talk to her, but seeing her would have made Quinn happy. After her and Santana had gotten some drinks, they left the bar area and started to wander around the place. Meeting new people, and talking to a bunch of regulars. Quinn, the whole time, keeping an eye out for Rachel, and Jade. After about thirty minutes of them wandering, the music stopped, and Jade appeared on stage. Santana was noticed her right away. She thought she looked so cute, even thought it was beyond obvious that she was upset, and had been crying recently. Once other people started to notice Jade was standing on stage, they started to quiet down. Once all attention was on the stage, Jade took the microphone from the stand, and started to speak.

"Hey everybody, what's going on, my name is Jade", she said, and people cheered and clapped."It's one of those night, everybody. One of those night where people are in pain, people are confused. What do we do here when that happens?"

"Sing", a bunch of people yelled. Jade smiled slightly.

'Yeah, that's right we sing. And, sometimes we get super personal, even knowing that the consequences could be pretty Effing bad. Well, tonight it's a risk some of us are taking. Who knows my brother, DJ Jonah Price?" People clapped and cheered again.

"Well, him and his girlfriend are going through something, and they wanna' come out here and express it. Now I know people judge all the time, that's for sure. I have faith in a lot of you, so I know that my brother, and my friends will be respected on some level when they step onto this stage. But...those of you who choose to judge...please do it silently, because these people are going through enough, and they are just...reaching out. Please help me, in welcoming my brother Jonah Price, and my friends Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry, to the stage."

Once Jade was finished talking, Rachel, Mercedes and Jonah walked onto the stage. All three of them looking just as upset as Jade looked.

"Oh my God...", said Santana, looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah, she looks devastated", said Quinn, sympathetically.

Jade hugged all three of them, and handed the microphone to Rachel.

"Thank you so much Jade", said Rachel into the microphone. She looked down at Mercedes, who had slummed down onto the ground. She walked to her, and knelt down behind her.

"This is my friend, her name is Mercedes Jones. She wants to express something tonight, but she's too upset to actually song. So...I will be her voice right now.", said the tiny girl, as she wrapped one arm around the darker girl, that sat sadly in front of her. Rachel looked to the DJ booth, where Puck was standing, and she nodded at him. Once the music started, Jonah stepped to the front of the stage, and took a microphone from one of the stands.

"My name is Jonah Price, I think most of you know me. I just wanna' point out that these lyrics don't match out situation to the tee. But, they're close enough, so please just listen. Please."

_**Jonah-**_

_Please accept my apologies, wonder what would have been _

_Would you've been a little angel or an angel of sin? _

_Tom-boy running around, hanging with all the guys. _

_Or a little tough boy with beautiful brown eyes? _

_I payed for the murder before they determined the sex _

_Choosing our life over your life meant your death _

_And you never got'a chance to even open your eyes _

_Sometimes I wonder as a fetus if you fought for your life? _

_Would you have been a little genius in love with math? _

_Would you have played in your school clothes and made me mad? _

_Would you have been a little rapper like your papa da Piper? _

_Would you have made me quit smokin' by finding one of my lighters? _

_I wonder about your skin tone and shape of your nose? _

_And the way you would have laughed and talked fast or slow? _

_Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen _

_Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been _

_Happy birthday..._

_**Rachel-**_

_what I thought was a dream... _

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish)_

_**Rachel- **_

_Was as real as it seemed. _

_**Jonah-**_

_(happy birthday) _

_**Rachel-**_

_What I thought was a dream..._

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish) _

_**Rachel-**_

_Was as real as it seemed._

_I made a mistake!_

_God, how noble is she..._Thought Quinn,to herself. _She's getting Mercedes words out. Rachel isn't selfish, how could I ever have thought she was._

_**Jonah-**_

_I've got a million excuses to why you died _

_Bet the people got their own reasons for homicide _

_Who's to say it woulda worked, and who's to say it wouldn't have? _

_I was young and strugglin' but old enough to be your dad _

_The fear of being my father has never disappeared _

_Pondering frequently while I'm sippin' on my beer _

_My vision of a family was artificial and fake _

_So when it came time to create I made a mistake _

_Now you've got a little brother maybe he's really you? _

_Maybe you really forgave us knowin' we was confused? _

_Maybe every time that he smiles it's you proudly knowin' that your father's doin' the right thing now? _

_I never tell a woman what to do with her body _

_But if she don't love children then we can't party _

_Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen _

_Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been _

_Happy birthday..._

_**Rachel-**_

_what I thought was a dream... _

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish)_

_**Rachel- **_

_Was as real as it seemed. _

_**Jonah-**_

_(happy birthday) _

_**Rachel-**_

_What I thought was a dream..._

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish) _

_**Rachel-**_

_Was as real as it seemed._

_I made a mistake!_

As the song went on, Quinn looked to Mercedes. All the girl could do on stage was cry, and the former Cheerio felt for her fellow Glee Club member. It was obvious that she had gotten an abortion as her and Jonah were feeling terrible about it. She started thinking about Beth, and how bad she would have felt if she had gotten an abortion. But her eyes soon rested on Rachel once again, and Quinn was lost for the rest of the song.

_**Jonah-**_

_And from the heavens to the womb to the heavens again _

_From the endin' to the endin', never got to begin _

_Maybe one day we could meet face to face? _

_In a place without time and space _

_Happy birthday..._

_From the heavens to the womb to the heavens again _

_From the endin' to the endin', never got to begin _

_Maybe one day we could meet face to face? _

_In a place without time and space_

_Happy birthday..._

_**Rachel-**_

_what I thought was a dream... _

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish)_

_**Rachel- **_

_Was as real as it seemed. _

_**Jonah-**_

_(happy birthday) _

_**Rachel-**_

_What I thought was a dream..._

_**Jonah-**_

_(make a wish) _

_**Rachel-**_

_Was as real as it seemed._

_I made a mistake!_

When the song ended, surprisingly enough, the crowd was in an uproar.

"Thank you", said Jonah into the microphone before placing back on the stand He then walked to Mercedes and very gently pulled her up from the ground. He hugged her, and the noise started to die down. Rachel just slipped away behind stage, and let Mercedes and Jonah have a minute. Soon after witnessing one of the those depressing and sad things she had ever seen, Quinn stepped outside for some air. Right as she walked out in front of the bar, she saw Rachel disappear around the corner into an alley. She debated for just a few seconds before following the tiny girl's path, and rounding the corner. Rachel had a cigarette in her hand, and was just about to light when Quinn came into her vision.

"Rachel...what the Hell...are you trying to ruin your voice", snapped Quinn, as she snatched the cigarette, and threw to the ground. She stepped on it, and made sure it was flat before she lifted her foot.

"Quinn...", said Rachel, calmly, closing her eyes."Get away from me...if I want to have a cigarette I can, and there isn't one damn thing you can do about it."

"That is disgusting, Rachel...it's bad enough Santana smokes sometimes, I don't need another friend doing it too.

"Who said I was your friend? Just get away, Quinn...please", said Rachel. The poor thing was on the verge of tears, but Quinn wouldn't back down. She stepped closer to Rachel and looked right into her eyes. Rachel took a deep breath, and stumbled a little. Quinn smelled like apples, and sugar. The tiny girl had always loved it. Her nerves were all over the place at that moment, but it was okay. Quinn Fabray was a drug that Rachel would never grow tired of, no matter how bad her addiction really was. Quinn still hadn't realized why, but the butterflies had hit her hard, again. Her lips were almost touching Rachel's, but she was comfortable. It felt right to her.

"Quinn...", whispered Rachel. But before she could utter another word, Quinn's lips were pressed against hers, and she couldn't breathe anymore. It only lasted a few seconds before Rachel pushed Quinn away, and slapped her, hard across the face.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!"

"Oh...Oh no...oh God...Rachel I'm sorry, I am so sorry", cried Quinn.

"J-just...just leave me alone", said Rachel, before running from the alley.

"Holy shit...what...what did I just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer's Note-Okay, so first off, I just wanna' say I'm sorry. I must have been reeeeaaalllly tired when I was editing the last chapter because their are so many typos in it and I'm sorry. Hopefully, none of them were so bad that you didn't understand something. Also...another mistake I ALWAYS make...I didn't out the title of the song. The song in the last chapter was "Happy Birthday" By: Flypside. I know, I suck I feel so bad. But, still getting amazing feedback and I love it, thank you. **

* * *

><p>After her awkward moment outside with Quinn, Rachel did the most un-like Rachel Berry thing she could possibly do. She stormed back <em>inside<em> the building. She headed straight for the back office. She closed the door behind her, and started screaming into her hands. Seconds later Jade hurried in, and shut the door.

"Hey...hey, what's the matter, relax", she said, trying to hug Rachel, but the smaller girl just shoved her away.

"Don't."

Jade just stood there, unsure what to do.

"Who the Hell does she think she is? She can't be doing this...not her, not now. Not ever", she cried.

"What happened", asked Jade, clearly confused.

"She kissed me."

"Who?"

"Quinn! Quinn fucking kissed me! She stomped on my cigarette and then tried to make out with me!"

"Okay, can you please sit down?"

"Jade, just leave me alone, please."

"I will as soon as you just sit down, and listen to something for me", said Jade, calmly. Rachel hesitated for a few moments before rolling her eyes, and taking a seat on the couch. Jade sat down next to her, and pulled out her phone. She played around with it for a minute before handing it to Rachel."Just listen."

_**"I'd tell her...that I...I'm sorry for treating her like crap for so long. That...I only did it because...I cared too much about what people thought. I'd admit that the only reason I picked on her all the time was because she seemed like a loser to me...but really I knew she wasn't a loser. I just got mad at her because she...wasn't just like me, and my friends"**_

Rachel closed her eyes, and handed the phone back to Jade."She's a liar."

"No, Rach she meant that. I know she did, and I understand why you're hating her so much, trust me I do. But...I think you should give her a chance."

"I can't. I won't...ever! You know I slapped her for kissing me, I slapped her as hard as I could, but it was nothing compared to the slap she gave me Prom night of Junior year. Getting her back felt amazing...but I'm still not satisfied. I want her to suffer...I don't care how sorry she is, or if she wants to be my friend or not, it's never going to happen! I fucking hate her", cried Rachel.

"Rachel! She's not Jesse", yelled Jade. She didn't mean to yell. It was a pretty rare thing, but she never felt right about doing it. Rachel just stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry", said Jade, quietly.

"It's okay", she answered, looking away. A second later, she felt Jade grab her hand.

"I wasn't sure until now, but I just figured it out", said Jade. Rachel just looked at her."The only other time you sound as broken as you do, is when you talk about..._him_. Quinn's not Jesse, and I think the only reason you're being like this to her, is because you can't get near him to take it out on him. You don't hate her...I know you don't. Please, please please...give her chance?"

Rachel just sighed and berried her face into Jade's shoulder.

Outside, Quinn was pacing around, trying to calm herself down.

_You only kiss a person like that when you have romantic feelings towards them. What the Hell is the matter with me? I don't have those feelings for her. I don't. I just want to be there for her as a friend, that's all. I don't have those feelings. I can't have those feelings._

She turned on her heels once more to be met with the face of Mercedes.

"Oh my God", she said, in shock.

"Quinn, what are you doin' here, girl?"

Without any hesitation what so ever, Quinn leaned forward and wrapped Mercedes in probably one of the tightest hugs she had ever given anybody.

"Don't tell me your sorry, okay Quinn? Because it was our problem. One that we didn't handle right. I am lovin' this hug, but for real...please don't tell me you're sorry."

"Okay, I won't", said Quinn, pushing back."It's really good to see you."

"So, what are you doin' here?"

"NYU, I start Monday."

"Oh, that's cool, what's your major?"

"Photography."

"Nice. Well, I'm sorry if I seem rude, especially since I haven't seen you in like a year. But, I need to get the Hell out of here. Some people in there were giving me and Jonah shit."

"Really", asked Quinn, sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it's okay, Puck threw their asses out", said Mercedes, laughing a little.

"Well, abortion brings out the fire in some people. Listen, don't beat yourself up over this, okay? Because it's something every girl probably thinks about."

"Did you think about it?"

"I did."

"What stopped you?"

"A lot of things. But, Mercedes it's like that song says. If you ever have another baby in the future...it will only be your other child coming back to you", said Quinn, smiling warmly. Mercedes held back her tears, and nodded. She hugged Quinn again."If you ever need to talk, now that I'm here, you can call me whenever you want, Mercedes."

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that. You know...I'm glad you had Beth. I'll be honest, you were so much nicer when you were pregnant, and for a while after that too. Not that being around us in Glee didn't have nothin' to do with it, but I think havin' her changed you. In a good way, though. But...you do this yo-yo thing all the time, so what mode you stuck on now?"

"Mode?"

"Yeah, you back to being Prom Bitch Barbie, or you bein' sweet now", laughed Mercedes. Quinn smiled.

"I'm not really sure, but no worries. Being away from Lima has already started to effect me in one of the best ways possible."

"Good to know, girl. I'm out...I'll grab your number from Jade later on."

"Take care Mercedes, and remember, I'm here anytime", said Quinn. Mercedes nodded, and walked away slowly. Quinn on the other hand was about to go back to her state of panic, but when she went to walk back inside, Rachel stepped out, and looked right at her.

"Rachel...I'm sor-"

"It's fine."

"What?"

"It's fine, I actually...came out here to tell you that I was sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"We're even now."

"No, that doesn't matter. I was never angry that you hit me at prom...it just...took me by surprise that's all." Quinn nodded, and then came the silence. The ridiculously, long, uncomfortable awkward silence. Quinn was even more confused than she had been just a few minutes prior. She was thinking how much harder she was going to have to work at getting Rachel to trust her, after the kiss. Now, Rachel was being just a little bit nicer, and it was messing with Quinn's head.

_Is she serious?_

Rachel on the other hand was still pissed. She was angry she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Instead she decided to deal with the night's obnoxiously emotional events in a different way.

"Come on...I need a drink, and I can only assume you do too."

"Yeah...I really do...but Rachel...don't tell anyone I kissed you. Please? It's not that...I...well I mean I'm not sure why...I mean I just...don't tell. Please?

"Why did you kiss me", the smaller girl asked, shyly.

"I don't know...but don't tell anyone."

Rachel was hurt. She didn't really hate that Quinn had kissed her, and she didn't really know how she was supposed to react, or feel about it. But, the fact that Quinn seemed to be so embarrassed by it, hurt her. It hurt her more than she thought it would.

"I told Jade...but, you don't have to worry about anything with her. She won't tell anyone, and she won't try to use it against you to make you look bad."

"It's not that I think it will make me look bad, Rach."

"Yes it is. I mean...I know that isn't the only reason, but I can tell that it's part of the reason. I get it, and it's alright", said Rachel.

"Did you...like me kissing you?"

"No", answered Rachel, a little too quickly.

"Oh."

"Quinn, can we please just...go get a drink?"

Quinn sighed and nodded. They both headed back inside, and found Puck at the bar with Santana.

"There you are, where the Hell have you been", asked Santana.

"Outside. I just needed some air."

"Oh, okay. Hey Rachel...how's it going", asked Santana, when she noticed Rachel was kind of glaring at her. The shorter girl didn't say a word. She simply sat down, and started talking to one of the bartenders.

"Okay then. Q, I got you this, come on, sit down." She handed Quinn a drink, and then got up from her stool to let her sit down.

"I have a big ass headache right now, it's so annoying", groaned Puck."This has been the longest night ever, and I'm just done. I think I'm going home."

"Don't leave, come on", whined Rachel.

"I'm sorry Fun Size, but there is just too much shit going on, I don't wanna' be here. Jade left too, she took her brother home like five minutes. Said she wasn't coming back."

"Who leaves their own bar", laughed Santana.

"She does it all the time, but she's not the only one in charge, so it's cool. Listen, why don't we both go home, Rachel...Quinn and San can just come hang out with us."

"Really", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, if you want to", said Puck.

"We do have alcohol at home...so I suppose we should just go", said Rachel, tiredly.

* * *

><p>Once the four of them reached the apartment, Rachel walked inside first. Followed by Puck, then their two guests.<p>

"I need to go change into something more comfortable. Like, Pajamas or something...I'll be right back", said the tiny diva. She hurried off to her bedroom, and shut the door.

"Who all lives here", asked Santana, looking around.

"Me, Rachel, Jade and Jonah. I don't pay rent though...", said Puck, as he took his shirt off.

"Really Puck", laughed Quinn.

"Leave me alone Baby Mama, I need to be comfy too", he said, smiling.

At that moment, Jade came walking from the bathroom, heading into the kitchen. She was wrapped in nothing but a black towel, and singing softly to herself. She had ear phones in, and was holding her iPod in her hand. Puck started laughing hysterically.

"Jade...", said Quinn.

"Don't bother, she doesn't even realize we're standing here. This is like a nightly thing", laughed Puck. They watched as the darker girl strolled into the kitchen, and opened the freezer door. She continued singing to herself, as she pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"See, I knew there was a real reason for coming here", laughed Santana.

Jade got some soda from the fridge, and opened it as she sang along to whatever was playing in her ears. She ten took a shot from the from bottle, and chased it with the soda. She turned towards the sink, and started to to rinse off some of the dishes that were in it. Puck, Quinn, and Santana just giggled to themselves, and watched her.

"Okay this is priceless. Hang on...watch this", said Santana. She snuck over into the kitchen, and crept up behind Jade. When the girl finally turned around, she let out a loud scream, and fell to the ground. Which resulted in her roommate, and two friends laughing even harder.

"Oh my god", she breathed, as she took her head phones from her ears."What the crap, when did you guys get here?"

"Just now.", laughed Puck.

"Well good Christ! Are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest", asked Jade, half laughing. Rachel, and Jonah both sprang from their bedrooms.

"What happened...oh...never mind", said Jonah, as he went back into his room.

"See? It happens all the damn time", said Puck. Santana reached down, and Jade grabbed her hand."Nice towel", said Santana, as she pulled the girl up."Fuck", mumbled Jade, and she hurried towards the bathroom.

"Well now that you've succeeded in scaring the crap out of Jade...who wants what to drink", asked Rachel, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't even worry about me, I'm just gonna' grab a beer in a minute. I need to go talk to Jonah quick", said Puck, and he hurried away.

"What are you drinking, Rachel", asked Quinn.

"Whatever Jade makes for me", said Rachel, casually. She grabbed a bunch of different bottles from the freezer, and other random things from the fridge."She makes the drinks...and she make them very well, do I don't ask questions."

"Really? _You_ don't ask questions? That's new", said Santana.

"You know what Santana, if you're gonna' be like that, you can fucking leave", snapped Rachel. The Latina, and Quinn just stared, mouths open at the girl."We aren't in Lima, we aren't at school, so just cut it out already! I'm not your damn insult cushion anymore!"

"Okay I was kidding, Man ha-...I mean Rachel. I'm sorry."

"Are you just sorry for that? Or are you sorry for all the shit you gave me? Because I think I'd be more inclined to have you as company if you admitted that the way you treated me was totally uncalled for. I never did anything to you, either of you", Rachel ranted, looking back and forth from Santana to Quinn."All I ever wanted was to find somewhere to fit in that God forsaken place, but I guess it was too much to ask for. Just like anything in my life...way too much to ask for."

"Rachel, relax", said Jade, as she came from the bathroom. Dressed in what seemed to be her PJ's.

"No, I'm not going to relax! I'm trying to be nice...I really am, but two of the biggest bitches from Lima are standing in my apartment right now, and it's making me fucking sick!"

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you need to take a breath, and calm down...now", said Jade, in such a motherly tone, it further shocked Santana and Quinn. Rachel glared at Jade, and breathed heavily."Okay stop, there is absolutely no reason for you to be giving me that nasty effing look. I want you to calm down, please." Santana and Quinn watched in amazement as Jade and Rachel just stared each other down. Rachel's eyes were angry, she was very clearly confused and frustrated. Then, there was Jade. Her eyes were soft, warm, and it was obvious that she had done this with Rachel many times before. To the girls surprise, Rachel slowly started to calm down.

"Good girl", said Jade, as she slowly moved forward."Breath it out."

"Rachel...I am sorry for how I acted towards you. Even if you don't believe me...or Quinn. It's not like we followed you here just to torture you", said Santana, calmly.

"Do you want us to leave", asked Quinn.

"No", said Rachel, as she nestled herself into Jade."I want you to stay, if Santana really means what she just said."

"I do mean it, I promise", said Santana.

"Okay. Fine, you guys can stay."

"Nice. That's the good news I guess, but the bad news is I have to go to the store before we can hang out", said Jade.

"For what", asked Rachel.

"Just...stuff. I'll be back in like twenty minutes, don't worry."

"You can't go alone, it's late", said Quinn.

"I'll be fine", said Jade.

"Screw that, I'm going with you. Come on", said Santana. Jade couldn't help but smile a little. A few minutes later, the two of them were gone, and Rachel and Quinn were left alone in the living room. Yet again, sitting in awkward silence. Rachel was sitting on the couch, legs curled underneath her, just staring down at the floor. Quinn studied her for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She looked tired, but so pretty.

"Where do you go...", wondered Quinn, out loud.

"What", asked Rachel.

"When you get that look in your eyes, I just know it's because your lost in your own world...".

Rachel smiled warmly, and stood up."Come on", she said extending her hand. Quinn grabbed it, and stood.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Five minutes later they were on the rooftop of the building. Rachel led Quinn as close to the edge as they could be, safely.

"Wow...", whispered Quinn. She was staring at lights. Thousands upon thousands of bright, shiny lights. From cars, billboards, buildings, everywhere. Every color, some dim, some brighter than the rest.

"When I was back home, I thought about how much happier I'd be once I was here. I'd be on stage all the time. Singing my heart out to whoever would listen. I didn't think anyone could ever touch me, could ever stop me from doing what I came here to do. But...I was wrong. I'm stuck at the very bottom, and believe it or not...it's even lower than I was back in Lima."

"You were low."

"Yes, I was", argued Rachel.

"No. I watched you...all the time I watched you. Every insult thrown at you just bounced back off. Sometimes, you'd get down but Rachel...you always picked yourself right back up. Whenever you got slushied you'd clean yourself up, and be walking down the hallway with a smile on your face, as if it never happened. Do you have any idea how much that used to pissed me off?" Rachel laughed a little."I'm serious...it was like...no matter what happened you were always gonna' bounce back. I was jealous of that."

"Quinn, I am nothing to be jealous over. Al I ever did was rub my talent in everyone's face...and look where I am right now. You should have saved your jealously for somebody that mattered."

"You do matter."

"To who?"

"To me", answered Quinn, a little too quickly.

Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked out to the city view. Quinn watched as a few tears rolled down the smaller girls cheeks. She leaned down, and wiped them away. She then lightly grabbed Rachel's chin, and brought her gaze to her line of vision."I'm sure you matter to lots of people...but...just so you know...you do matter to me."

"He told me the same thing", whispered Rachel.

"Who...Jesse?" Rachel just nodded, and her whole body started to tremble slightly. Quinn noticed, and immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Rachel...".

"I wish I were dead", she cried.

"Oh my God...no...no, please don't say that", begged Quinn, who was starting to cry a little herself.

"I do, Quinn. I wish he just would have killed me."

"Stop it...please."

Rachel's crying got louder, as she sank to the ground. Quinn went right down wither, and held her tight.

"Rach...I want you to tell me what he did to you."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you can trust me...please."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because he broke you", cried Quinn."You're broken, and I need to know why."

There was nothing else said for a few minutes, they just cried together. By the time they had both calmed down, Rachel was pretty much sitting in Quinn's lap, cuddled close to her. How she had ended up there, she didn't care, regardless of how weird it felt. It also felt right. She felt safe, and warm surrounded by Quinn's scent.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"When I'm lost in my own world...this is where my mind takes me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer's Note- You guys are amazing readers, thank you for all your reviews. **

* * *

><p>"Okay, I can't do this anymore", said Quinn, as she stormed out of Rachel's bedroom. Santana, Puck, and Jade were sitting on the living room couch. They all looked at each other confused.<p>

"What are you talking about", asked Puck, taking a sip of his beer. Quinn peeked into Rachel's room to make sure she was sleeping in her bed. She was so she shut the door, and joined her friends."I have a feeling she was about to give me the details about Jesse up on the roof, but then she fell asleep in my lap. So, you guys are going to tell me", Quinn demanded. Jade and Puck exchanged worried looks.

"No, don't even. Just tell me, because it's killing me."

"Me too", said Santana.

Jade looked and Puck again.

"You do it, I don't think it's a good idea...but go ahead if you want to", he said, standing up. He walked into the kitchen.

"Alright. Well...-".

"Jade. Don't", they all heard Rachel say. She was slowly making her way into the room."I'll tell them."

"Are you sure, Fun Size", asked Puck, from the kitchen. She just nodded, and sat down on the arm of the couch.

"After I left Lima...I moved here with him. My Dads weren't thrilled, but they knew how much I wanted to be here, so they let me. Me and Jesse...were only supposed to be friends, nothing more but that changed. He told me that the two of us made sense. That, we belong together and that the only way we were going to make it is if we stuck together."

Quinn was already pissed off, because she knew just how easily Rachel could be manipulated by Jesse.

"After about a month, he started getting a little weird. He wasn't being himself...he was being a more intense version of himself, if you can imagine."

Santana laughed a little at that.

"I started watching him closer, and trying to keep tabs on everywhere he was going. But, that wasn't working because I was seeing him less, and less every day. So, finally one night when he wasn't around, I went through some of his things. Found some contracts he'd signed for shows he was going to be in. Found checks, and all this cash. A whole shoe box of goodies, he was hiding everything from me. I thought he was having the same issues I was having, with auditions not working out, and not being to find any sort of representation. But, no he was fine. So I'm digging through all these papers..." As she was talking, she started to remember the exact night her life changed.

_She was on the bedroom floor, in front of the closet. Papers, and notes spread all around her, reading though stuff. She was in tears, and she never even heard Jesse walk into the apartment much less into the room._

_"What the Hell are you doing", he asked._

_"What the Hell am I doing, you cannot be serious", she cried."What is all of this, how could you keep all this from me?"_

_"It's none of your business, you had no right going through any of that!"_

_"Jesse, you got signed, and you couldn't tell me? All these little coffee meetings with friends you go off to, your really going to see your agent, aren't you?"_

_Jesse just stood there._

_"Well ,aren't you? Let's see...", cried Rachel, picking up one of the papers she had found."Oh, you start private rehearsal for Jersey Boys in a couple months! Why didn't you tell me", she begged through her tears._

_"Because you didn't deserve to know", he yelled, so loudly it made Rachel jump."You can't handle this life Rachel, you're too fucking sensitive! That's why I didn't tell you, and that's why I've been making sure you don't get shit out of this!" Rachel felt like somebody had just ripped her heart out, and stomped on it. She just stared at him, wide eyed, tears rollings down her face._

_"Yeah, I've been making sure you don't get callbacks, making sure nobody wants to work with you because you obviously can't handle any of this", he said, calming down, just a little. He was sweating, which was odd considering the room was cool, and he wasn't even moving around. But Rachel ignored that at that moment._

_"Excuse me? How would you know I can handle it or not if you took it away from me before I had the chance to even try", she cried._

_"Because I know you. I'm trying to protect you."_

_"From what?"_

_"From everything! This is place is too dangerous for you, and the sooner you realize that the dreams you have are way too big, the better. You aren't cut out for Broadway Rachel, I'm sorry. But you're not."_

_"How can you say that to me? Is that really what you think? Jesse, what happened to us being stronger as a couple...us being here for each other, and making it together?"_

_"I was wrong", he snapped. He was getting angry all over again. Rachel wiped some of her tears away, and stood from the floor. She was still giving him the benefit of the doubt._

_"Okay, well if that was the case why couldn't just be honest about it? If you really think New York is too dangerous for me, why wouldn't you talk to me about moving back to Lima?"_

_"Because I need you here with me! What the fuck would you go back to Lima for, nobody fucking needs or wants you there! I need you here with me, to help me with all this!"_

_Rachel felt sick to her stomach. She took a few steps towards him._

_"Let me get this straight...you can't let me try for myself? You sabotage me, and take my dreams away, but you want me here to help you with yours?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"And that sounds okay to you", she squeaked._

_"I'm protecting you! So I don't see why you can't support me in return! That isn't too much to ask Rachel, and if you think it is, than I guess that means you don't really love me!"_

_"Oh my God...", cried Rachel._

_"You sucked when New Directions was here for Nationals", spat Jesse, his voice dripping with anger."You were here, the place you've thought about being for how long? And what do you do, you screw everything up by kissing that dumb-fuck Finn Hudson! You sacrificed a win for that useless ass hole! So, I think you could sacrifice a little more for me!"_

_That did it. Rachel couldn't listen to it anymore, she couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Jesse's mouth. She knew he was honest, and she knew he could be cruel, but this was blowing her mind. _

_"Who the fuck are you right now", she snapped._

_"What?"_

_"Where is all of this coming from? I thought you loved me...you said you would take care of me! You said I could trust you!"_

_"That was before I realized how much a weak, pathetic little bitch you really are! All you're really good for is being here for me...that's it!" He was starting to get a little uneasy on his feet, and he wouldn't stop sniffling all of the sudden._

_"Oh my God...Jesse...what are you on?"_

_"What?"_

_"You just tripped over your own feet, and you weren't even moving. Are you doing drugs?"_

_"That isn't your concern so just back off, and clean all that shit up!"_

_"No! Tell me what you've been doing", cried Rachel. She was so desperate now, so confused. It all happened so fast, and all she wanted was the truth. The truth she got, however, wasn't at all what she was expecting. Not in a million years._

_"I'm not gonna' tell you again", growled Jesse, but Rachel just stood there. She was about to clean up after him. For a a few minutes, they just stood there, Rachel looking down at the floor, Jesse glaring at her,fists clenched. _

_"Clean it!"_

_"No!"_

_And with that, he was coming so fast, getting away would have been a huge waste of time for her. That last thing she remembered was his eyes. Blood shot, full of anger, almost animalistic. She woke up hours later, on the ground. Her face hurt, it was dark, but she could hear somebody breathing. She didn't dare say a word, she just whimperd a little as she sat up._

_"Don't speak. Don't cry. Just do what I told you, and clean up the fucking mess you made."_

_She turned towards the bed, where Jesse's voice had come from. She couldn't really see him, but she knew where he was. She wanted to say something, more than anything she wanted to, but she couldn't. She was scared out of her mind. She stood up very slowly, but got dizzy, and almost fell back down."C-can you turn the light on...please", she asked, quietly._

_"Nope. You can clean just fine without it. So fucking do it."_

By the time Rachel was done talking, Quinn, Santana, and Jade had tears running down their faces. Rachel was crying hers eyes out in Quinn's arms. Jade looked at Quinn, and knew. She was going to kill Jesse. She looked so angry, it was scary. It was classic HBIC, and when you saw on Quinn Fabray, you know somebody was about to be hurt. Puck was standing in the kitchen still. He wasn't crying, but he looked just as pissed off as Quinn did.

"Jesus...Rachel...I can't believe...wow", said Santana, not even able to form a complete sentence.

"What happened after that", asked Quinn, plainly. She wouldn't make any eye contact, she just stared off into space. Holding Rachel tightly in her arms.

"Um...well, I guess he got really...violent for months after that. I was still in Lima when she started calling me. She knew me and Puck were moving here soon, so she started calling us a lot, and we knew something was wrong. She asked us when we were getting here a little too often, you know? So when we finally did get here, I noticed she looked a little...tired, wasn't being herself like...at all. And, she did have some bruises...so instead of pushing what I thought was going on I just told her to call me whenever she needed anything. One afternoon...I get a call...she was crying so hard I couldn't even understand her. Me and Puck got there as fast as we could. We kicked the door down...and, she was on the ground...", explained Jade. But she couldn't speak anymore, because she was on the verge of bawling too. Santana reached over, and grabbed her hand, giving her a comforting smile. Rachel didn't even seem to acknowledge that the rest of her story was being told, she was just happy to be wrapped in Quinn's warm embrace.

"Yeah...he beat the piss out of her, than took off. I mean she was the only thing in the apartment, he took off, and left her with nothing. That piece of shit took her clothes and everything.

We got her to the hospital, she was fine after three days. Moved her in here with us. A week later, I found that mother fucker at a rehearsal and beat him senseless. I mean, if not for a bunch of his actor buddies pulling me off of him, I guarantee you I would have ended his life...I got arrested, but for some reason I will never know...that ass hole didn't press charges. Wouldn't of mattered, it would have been worth jail time", explained Puck.

"But...you wouldn't have been locked up in Juvi like before...it would have been prison, are you sure that would have been worth it", asked Santana.

"You didn't see what he did to her. Trust me...it would have been worth it", said Puck, as he turned towards the fridge.

"We should have known, I knew there was something off about that tool from the very first day I met him", said Santana.

"Yeah, and our second clue might have been that he cracked a fucking egg on her head..._GOD_ I wish Shuster would of let us go beat his ass that day", said Puck, as he walked back into the living rom, with a fresh beer.

"Guys...I knew that dude was bat-shit crazy before he even started going to our school. Him and my older brother Mika...used to blow squirrels up in my parents back yard", said Jade, wiping her face.

"Okay, gross", said Santana.

"Hey Fun Size...how about you go pass out...been a long night for everyone...", said Puck. Without even waiting for her to answer, Quinn lifted Rachel's whole body up, and carried her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, I guess that's where Quinn is crashing", laughed Puck."Santana... my bed is nice and-"

"Don't even...I'm crashing with Jade", said Santana.

"Whatever, your loss", laughed Puck.

"You are still such a douche", said Santana.

"Relax I was joking! Goodnight...", he said, as he walked towards his room.

"Night Puckerman", said Santana, shaking her head. She looked over at Jade, who was still crying just a little. Santana grabbed both her hands, and leaned in close to her.

"Hey...it's okay, it's over. She's safe now, right", she asked.

"Yeah, but you see her...how she is...I've been trying so hard to fix it, but I feel like nothing I say or do is gonna' matter to her at all", cried Jade.

"Listen, Quinn is my girl, she's my best friend, and I know her. See...she likes to think people didn't know about her love slash hate thing with Rachel. But, there were some of us who actually figured it out a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Why do you think Puckerman hasn't even questioned why Quinn is acting the way she is, huh? He knew...so don't you worry about it, Quinn's here to help, I'm here...and I'm sure she appreciates you. Hell, she listens to you, and that means something. Especially with Rachel Berry", laughed Santana. Jade smiled a little. Santana reached up, and wiped some of Jade's tears away.

"You feel a little better now", she asked, sweetly.

"Yeah, I suppose...I'm just tired. And...worried about my brother, and Mercedes...and Rachel...", Jade rambled.

"I know, I know...it's okay though, where is your brother now?"

"In his room. He's probably sleeping by now."

"Alright, well then let's go get some sleep...you need it. I'll even let you cuddle with me", said Santana, as she stood up, and pulled Jade with her.

"Why...are you...acting like this towards me? You hated me during school. You slushied me at least four times a week...",said Jade. Santana simply smiled at the girl, and walked towards her bedroom.

In Rachel's room, Rachel had already cried herself to sleep. It probably helped that she was wrapped in Quinn's arms. Quinn on the other hand, was wide awake.

_I'm going to destroy Jesse Saint James..._


	7. Chapter 7

It was early Sunday morning. A morning for Quinn Fabray to reflect. There she lay, so content, so peacefully, arms full of Rachel Berry. The tiny brunette was still fast asleep, but Quinn didn't mind. She was lost in her thoughts.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I swear, it's as if she's smiling when she's dreaming. _

Although at peace with her current surroundings, and happy to be holding Rachel, she was furious at the same time. After hearing what had happened to the girl, when she left Lima.

_Jesse St. James will pay for breaking her. I don't care what I have to do. He will pay for taking such a delicate spirit, and destroying it a little at all time._

She felt Rachel shift in her sleep, and tightened her grasped around her.

_I'll make everything okay. I swear I will make everything okay._

Without really thinking about it, Quinn leaned forward and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. She then silently thanked God, that she hadn't woken her up.

_How could anybody want to bring pain to this miracle? Why would any person wish to hurt her?_

It was then Quinn remembered. She was that person. She had hurt her in more than just one way. It didn't matter how much Rachel had pissed her off in the past. Quinn felt overwhelmed with guilt. No matter what Rachel had done to her back in Lima, no matter what she had said to effect her, she knew she had always been so much worse. The fact that she was even snuggled into Quinn's arms at that moment was a miracle within itself. Regardless of everything she had ever said or did to hurt Rachel, it would always be that very last conversation she had with Rachel back in Lima. In her heart, she knew that Rachel was trying her hardest to reach out, and be anything other than enemies. But Quinn had gotten scared and did what she knew best at the time. Insulted the poor girl into tears. She would never forget how much Rachel had cried that day. How sad she looked when she had yelled at her to leave, and told her just how much she didn't care about her.

_I swear I didn't mean it. I pray that she knows that._

Rachel started to stir a little, and after a while she slowly started to wake up. Quinn smiled. Rachel Berry was adorable when waking up. Quinn's smile soon faded when she felt Rachel pull away from her.

"Morning."

Rachel just glanced at her, before sitting up. She didn't say a word.

"Are you sure you don't wanna' get some more rest? You haven't been sleeping for very long. We were all up pretty late, so...".

"I can't really sleep for much longer than three or four hours anymore", answered Rachel, tiredly.

"What? That is crazy, didn't you always make it a point to get a full eight?"

Rachel nodded.

"Your mind doesn't stop, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Ever. It's just as well though, I don't work Sundays."

"Oh, I see. Well...are you alright? Can I get you some breakfast or anything", asked Quinn.

"Okay, you should probably just go home now, Quinn. I'm really grateful and everything, but you're freaking me out."

"Why?"

"You show up in my life again, you kiss me, and now I wake up to you with your arms around me in _my _bed. You honestly can't see why that would freak me out", snapped Rachel, as she stood up from the bed."It's not that I don't believe you, I don't think even you would take a prank this far. It's just really fucking strange that you all of the sudden want to hear about my problems, hold me, and make me breakfast in the morning."

"This may seem sudden to you, but it's not for me, Rachel."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I treated you like dirt _because_ I liked you, _because_ I cared about you, and because I didn't want anyone to know about it", snapped Quinn. She was starting to get really frustrated.

"Oh, I know I heard the voice recording on Jade's phone."

"The what?"

"Mhm, I didn't think you'd know. Somewhere along the line Jade recorded you talking about things you wanted to say to me. She played it for me last night after you tried sticking your tongue in my mouth. I heard you loud and clear. You were scared of me because I wasn't just like you. Well, that's amazing Quinn...really I cannot tell you just how much your transformation from bible thumping bitch to...reformed, sweet and saintly makes me proud, but I'm fucking over it."

Quinn just sat there, staring at a shell of the girl she used to know and secretly admire. She wanted to cry, but she didn't really understand why that was. She had heard her fair share of hateful words throughout her life. In fact, she'd been called worse, but these words, from this particular girl, hurt more.

"Just go, Quinn. I'll...see you when I see you."

Quinn let a single tear fall before wiping her eyes, and getting out of Rachel's bed. She slipped her shoes on, and walked right out of the room. She walked across the hallway, and knocked on what she thought was Jade's bedroom door. As she waited for a response she heard Rachel's bedroom door slam closed from behind her. God, even the breeze she felt from it hurt. To her surprise, Jonah opened the door she had knocked on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jonah, I thought this was Jade's room."

"No, don't even worry about it, easy mistake. All the doors look the same. Rachel's used to have a gold star on it, but she took it down a while ago", he explained as he exited his room. He was clearly going somewhere."Anyways...my sister's door is the very last door on your right."

"Thank you", said Quinn.

"Hey, are you okay", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep."

"Alright, just makin' sure. I have to go meet Mercedes...I'll see you later on."

"Tell her I said Hi."

"I'll do that. Later, Quinn."

"Bye Jonah."

Quinn made her way to Jade's door, to find it was cracked open just a little. She peeked inside. Jade and Santana were fast asleep. Their legs locked together, Jade's head rested on Santana's chest. Quinn just giggled to herself. Puck came from his room, and saw her standing in the doorway."Hey", he said."Shhhh, come here...look", said Quinn. Puck poked his head in the door, and smiled.

"That's...wow, I don't even know what to say about that."

Quinn quietly shut the door, and followed Puck into the living room.

"Want something to eat", he asked.

"No, I'm not hungry", said Quinn sadly."Rachel told me to leave, so I guess I'll just go home and see Santana later."

"Wait, what?"

"Rachel doesn't want me around, so I'm gonna' go."

"No, screw that. I live here too, I say you can stay. Besides, you know her, she probably didn't really mean it", he said, grabbing random things from around the kitchen. Quinn sighed, and sat down at the counter.

"Puck...when I was pregnant, do you think I was...nicer?"

"Um, yeah", he laughed."I mean, you had your moments, but that was mood swings or whatever. You did this weird thing were you'd be nice for a while, then you'd bounce back into being bitchy and mean."

"Yeah...", breathed Quinn.

"It's okay Baby Mama, I did it too. Think about it, we wore the uniforms, so we got away with bein' ass holes. I will always hate admitting this but...Glee changed me."

"Me too", said Quinn.

"So, it's whatever. New place, new life. We all had our own things going on back there. A lot of bullshit that made us all mean to people, that's how it is. But, look we aren't in Lima anymore...and I thought I'd be in that place for ever", laughed Puck. Quinn just smiled, and nodded. She liked Puck's attitude towards things.

"So what if I dropped out, my job here doesn't require a diploma. Doesn't even require a G.E.D but I got that", he laughed.

"So, you're happy with being a male slut", asked Quinn, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh my God, why does everyone keep calling me a slut?"

"Because, you're a man skeeze Puckerman, admit it", said Jade, coming from the hallway.

"Morning Jade", said Quinn.

"Good Morning...how was your sleep", asked Jade, taking a seat next to Quinn at the counter.

"Obviously not as good as yours...", laughed Puck.

"Wait, what?"

"We saw you and Santana in a leg lock cuddle...", said Quinn.

"Oh...", said Jade, smiling a little.

"Did you guys-"

"No! Jesus Puck, why do you even ask", said Jade. Quinn just laughed.

"Worth a shot", he said. All the while he had been talking, he had been making food."Quinn, you wanna' take this to Rachel", he asked, holding out a bowl of cereal. Quinn just shot him a dirty look."Oh that's right, she's already pissed at you. Never mind...I'll do it."

"Wait, she's pissed at you? Why", asked Jade.

"She doesn't want me around, simple as that", said Quinn, shrugging. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Gimme that", she said, grabbing the bowl and heading towards Rachel's room. She walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, she'll calm her down", said Puck, as he took a bite of cereal.

"It's not that she was like yelling or anything like that, she was actually calm. It's just the attitude, and sarcasm that threw me off. I knew she could be bitchy...but that was brutal", said Quinn.

"Yeah, she gets like that. Lauren was over last week, and Rachel made some comment, I don't remember what she said. But, I thought Lauren was gonna' knock her out."

"About her...".

"Don't even ask. We're still friends, we just aren't together anymore."

"And, she's okay with you being an escort", laughed Quinn.

"Are kidding me, she gives me more shit than anyone!"

Jade emerged from Rachel's room, looking rather defeated.

"No luck, huh", Puck asked.

"She was detracted, so I got the silent treatment. She's watching a movie."

"What she watching, Funny Girl", laughed Quinn.

"Oddly enough, no. She doesn't watch that movie anymore."

"No way...", said Quinn in shock.

"Seriously. She doesn't even talk about her anymore", said Jade.

Quinn just shook her head.

Later that afternoon, Jade and Rachel were sitting inside of the empty bar, doing paperwork.

"It's shame we're closed on Sunday's, mumbled Rachel."

"Why do you say that", asked Jade.

"I feel like it's a good day for singing...and drinking."

"Singing, yes...drinking, no way. It's like the recovery day for most people', laughed Jade.

"Yeah, but some people like to drink to recover."

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to make you a drink?"

"If you want...".

Jade giggled, and got up from the table. Once she was over towards the bar, Rachel picked up her cell phone from the table. Not that she liked going through other people's phones, but she knew Jade and Quinn had been talking. She needed to know what was being said. She went into Jade's texts.

**So where are you guys now? - Q**

**Bar. We're doing the boring part of work, and goin thru the books n' stuff. - J**

**Does she seem...OK? - Q**

**She never seems OK. I can't even bring myself to look at her most of the time, because she looks sad and it always makes me cry. - J**

**:( That's no good. I wish she'd stop pushing me away. - Q**

**Me too, I'm sorry :( - J**

**She seemed fine with me last night...then this morning...- Q**

**You of all people should know that alcohol rips the walls down and makes people do some pretty crazy shit...- J**

**LOL Shut up, at least I'm not the topic of the day...-Q**

**Huh? - J**

**Santana won't stop talking about you. She's never this happy after spending the night with somebody unless she gets laid... - Q**

**OMG well I promise you Quinn we didn't do anything but cuddle. - J**

**Same with me and Rachel - J**

**Um...? - J**

**Why the confusion? - Q**

**You seem to imply that you wanted to do more than just cuddle with her...- J**

**Can we talk about something else please? - Q**

**Just tell me...like really honestly tell me...how do you feel about her? - J**

Before Rachel could read Quinn's response, she heard footsteps, and put the phone back where it was. Jade didn't even notice as she put Rachel's drink down on the table.

"Here you go, love."

"Thank you. So, um...how much longer will this take", asked Rachel, sipping her drink.

"Like...an hour at the most, why?"

"Have you talked to Quinn since she left the apartment earlier", she asked, knowing damn well that she had.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, what's she doing, where is she?"

"She's at home, with Santana, they're getting settled in their new place and everything...Rachel what are you getting at?"

"Nothing...I just...thought maybe we could...go visit her. I mean _them_, visit _them_", she answered,taking another sip. She was being way too quiet, and Jade couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, yeah I'll see if she, ooops, I mean _they_...want us to stop by."


	8. Chapter 8

**Writer's Note-Okay, sorry for the wait you guys, I had to work on my other story too, because I suck, and I'm writing too different ones :)**

**You may want to check out the link below, it shows what the characters are wearing in this chapter, and has a lot to do with certain parts. Just add "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. If it doesn't work just, let me know.**

**ttp:/www. polyvore. com/cut_chapter/set?id=33947555**

**Thank you to those of you that have been keeping up and reviewing, it means a lot, I'm in love with you all. Enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were sitting on Santana's bed, both texting away on their phones. Quinn noticed Santana would randomly smile, or laugh really hard.<p>

"Who are you talking to", she asked.

"Puck. I'm making fun of him, his job cracks me up", she laughed."Who are you talking to?"

"Jade...and...oh my God...her and Rachel are coming over!"

"Really?"

"Oh God...said Quinn, looking down. She was wearing yoga pants, and a t-shirt that was way too big."I need to change...I need to change now!" She flew off the bed, and out of the room. Santana started laughing."Quinn! Don't be such a damn spaz! Like she really gives a shit what you're wearing", she yelled.

"She might! She used to take her style very seriously, remember", yelled Quinn from her bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess. But here's a question for you. Why the Hell do you care so much about what you wear around Berry?"

The only answer Santana received was the sound of Quinn's door being shut.

"That's what I thought."

An hour and five outfits later, Quinn was standing in front of her mirror, wearing a little dress with a blue floral pattern. She was putting her headband on, when Santana opened the door, and peeked inside. She smiled, as she watched Quinn struggle with her hair.

"First of all, I cannot believe you still haven't set your room up. And second, knock it off because you look fine", she giggled.

"Do you really think so", asked Quinn, nervously.

"You always look cute in sundresses, and blue is for sure your color. But...the white socks need to go. That's the type of dress you go barefoot in."

Quinn smiled, and sat down to remove her socks.

"You know, Jade's coming too...", she casually mentioned.

"Um, yeah I kinda' figured", laughed Santana.

"So, are you just going to stay in your pajamas", asked Quinn, as she scanned her friend's outfit. Purple short shorts, and a plain black t-shirt.

"For sure. I had to sleep in jeans last night, the only reason I was comfy was because Jade's mattress is amazing. But, yeah I'm damn comfy right now, and I'm staying that way." They heard a knock on the door, and Quinn jumped up."Shit!"

"Wow, you couldn't be more obvious if you tried Q. You are like _first date_ nervous right now, and it's hilarious!"

"Oh my God, shut up...go answer the door", laughed Quinn. When Santana did open the door, a nervous smile crossed Jade's lips. She was carrying a bunch of bags, as was Rachel who was standing behind her.

"Hey guys...come on in", said Santana. Jade still hadn't said a word, Rachel on the other hand already had a lot to say.

"I hope you guys didn't already eat, because we brought enough to feed this entire building".

"Score, what are we eating", said Santana, shutting the door.

"What _aren't _we eating...Rachel bought half the menu from some catering place", said Jade.

"No way, really", asked Santana, all excited like.

"Well, it's the same place that caters events for my boss, and I made nice with the owner, so I get a really big discount. Plus, they serve vegan food, so that's a plus for me", said Rachel, as her and Jade placed all the bags on the counter.

"Hold on, you brought meat...right", asked Santana.

"Unfortunately, yes...we did", answered Rachel.

"Well, okay then we're good."

Quinn came walking out of her bedroom, and made her way into the kitchen. Jade looked at what she was wearing, and smiled.

"Oh my God, you look so Effing cute! You remind me of Alice In Wonderland with the blue...and your hair...awweeee", she said. Quinn laughed.

"Thank you, Jade."

Rachel was blown away. It was a rather simple little dress, but Quinn took the simple away from it.

"Yeah...that is..um...you look...pretty. It's a pretty dress", she stuttered.

"Thanks", said Quinn, her cheeks turning a light pinkish color.

Not too long after, they were all sitting on the floor in the living room. The kitchen table still hadn't been set up, so the floor was their next best option. Quinn was looking at Rachel. She couldn't help but smile. Even after what she had been through with Jesse, she still had her glow, and Quinn could see it. Dim as it was, she knew it was still there.

_She's so beautiful._

"So, how come you guys are slacking so badly", asked Rachel, pulling Quinn from her thoughts.

"Slacking", asked Santana.

"Yeah, I see boxes, and bins and everything, but I don't see an apartment just yet."

"Rachel, be nice", warned Jade.

"No, no she's right. We've been lazy", said Quinn.

"I'm sorry, did you just say we", laughed Santana."No Q, _you _have been lazy. My room, my bathroom, my space, is all set."

"So that means you can't work on other rooms in the apartment", asked Quinn, with a big smile on her face.

"Screw you, we're done with this topic", giggled Santana, and they all started laughing. Quinn reached down, and started filling her bowl with more soup from the container it was in.

"Is there bacon in this soup", she asked.

"Yeah, that's why Rachel isn't eating it", laughed Jade."She only got it because she knew that you-"...

The darker girl was cut off when she felt a slap on her arm. Rachel shot her an embarrassed look.

"Thank you, Rachel", said Quinn.

"You're welcome", she answered, softly.

"When are you singing at Smashed again, Rach", asked Santana.

"I'm not sure, it's Jade's turn on Tuesday."

"What are you gonna' sing?"

"I have no idea, I don't really want to, I might let Puck go instead", said Jade.

"No, you did that last time. That is so not fair, your singing", said Rachel, as if she had the final say. Quinn and Santana expected Jade to argue back, but to their surprise she didn't.

"Fine...", she said."Actually...if you guys want, I can add you to the performer list. We could actually use more people."

"I'm down, add me", said Santana, with a mouth full of food.

"You just add anyone", asked Quinn.

"We add people who can sing...obviously we know the two of you can", said Rachel.

"Oh, alright well add me to the list too. I just hope I have time, I keep forgetting the reason why I moved here", said Quinn, as she finished her soup.

"Oh shit, that's right we have Orientation tomorrow", whined Santana.

"Is it early in the morning", asked Jade.

"Mine is, it's at fucking seven...Q isn't yours like way later than that?"

"One o'clock", she answered.

"Lucky...".

A while later, they were all still sitting there, done eating, and not wanting to get up to put away all the leftovers. Talking, and laughing seemed to be a much better option for the time being. Although, Quinn noticed that Rachel was having a hard time making eye contact with her. It was the same with Jade. Looking at Santana seemed to be a problem her. The blond didn't really know what to make of it, so she ignored it for the time being.

"No, really. Give Jade any hip hop song, she can translate it for you", Rachel was saying.

"Translate it, how", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna' need an example", said Santana.

"Okay...here I'll do a translation, and you guys tell me what song it is", said Jade, and they all agreed.

"This girl is like a song that is stuck inside of my head, and I cannot seem to get it out of my head. She makes me want to repeat the word "Na" over and over again, every day, and it's as if my MP3 player is stuck on repeat."

"Holy shit...", said Santana."I have no idea what the Hell song that is."

"Oh! That was...um...Replay", said Quinn.

"You got it, that's it", laughed Rachel.

"Wait, Replay", asked Santana.

"Yeah, you know..._shorty's like a melody in my head..._that song", said Quinn.

"Got it...oooh wow, nice Screamo", laughed Santana, and Jade just smiled.

"Jade..._it takes two to make a thing go right! It takes two to make it out of site_", sang Quinn.

Jade thought for a minute for she started talking.

"It takes a total of two individuals to make something go according to plan. It also takes two individuals to make it simply unbelievable."

They all started laughing.

"That's so cool", said Quinn.

"Got one! _I love it when you call me Big Papa_", Santana rapped, jokingly.

"I enjoy it when you refer to me as large father."

"Nice!", laughed Santana.

After they were done exploring one of Jade's awkward talents, they cleaned up the mess. Santana had stolen Jade away to show off her finished living space, leaving Quinn and Rachel standing alone in the kitchen. Five minutes. That was the exact amount of time that had passed before the silence was broken. Quinn had been staring at Rachel's outfit. She was wearing solid gray hoody, with the words **"Hurley"** across the front. Dark capri jeans, and blue sneakers with little white stars on them. It was obvious that Rachel had in a way started dressing slightly like Jade dressed. Jade, a girl with a style all her own, had shown up wearing gray sweats, and a batman shirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that", Rachel asked, pulling Quinn from her gaze.

"What? Oh, no reason. I'm sorry."

"No, seriously, what is it?"

"Well, I'm still getting used to your new wardrobe. Please...don't get mad, I'm not saying there is anything wrong with it. I'm just not used to it is all."

"Oh. Well, we both know how popular my outfits were back at home. I guess I just figured it was time to...change that."

"I don't think you needed to change,to be honest with you", said Quinn, sincerely.

"Really? I find that hard to believe, since you were so on board with me...getting a nose job", said Rachel. A statement that started out sounding bitter, but ended calmly. Quinn knew she was trying, so she simply smiled.

"Do you wanna' know why I was so on board with it?"

Rachel nodded.

"I won't lie...part of it was because I was flattered that it was my nose that you wanted. But, really...I was kind of upset. Everyone else was trying to stop you, and it was like they didn't even care about what _you_ wanted. I realized eventually that their concern was genuine. Even so, you wanted it, I knew you did...so, I just wanted to be supportive."

Rachel looked right at Quinn, but she seemed unsure.

"What...", asked Quinn.

"That's the truth?"

"Yes. I couldn't make that up if I tried, Rach. Do remember what you asked me, in the waiting room, when we went to your appointment together", she asked, stepping closer to the tiny girl.

"No...".

"You asked me what it was like, looking like I do. I gave you some bullshit, stuck up, half assed answer. When, really all I wanted to tell you, is that you should have already known what it was like. That, you didn't need my nose to be pretty", she said. She slowly reached forward and took Rachel's hand in hers.

She was making Rachel want to cry, but she didn't even know it.

"Quinn...I...don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that."

Without warning, Rachel had shot forward, and wrapped her arms around Quinn. It was probably one of the best hugs she had ever received in her life. Smiling, and returned the hug, and rubbed the smaller girl's back.

_Thank You, God._

A few minutes later, they were in Quinn's bedroom, attempting to put her bed together.

"So, what made you choose Photography as a major", asked Rachel.

"I'm not really sure. I went over so many different things in my mind, but for some reason Photography is what stuck. We'll see how it goes."

"You should talk to Jade. She takes amazing photos."

"I know, I've seen one of them. Actually...it was a photo of you."

"God", breathed Rachel."She's always taking pictures of me, mostly when I'm not paying attention."

"I think those are the best ones. Not knowing exactly what you're going to capture until that very moment, is an amazing feeling. Plus, with people like you...people who space out all the time...they become very expressive, without even realizing it", laughed Quinn.

"Oh, so is that why you took that picture of me the other day, on the street?"

Quinn nodded.

"I see."

"Do you wanna' see it?"

"No", answered Rachel, a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like seeing pictures of myself."

"Didn't used to bother you. I remember how proud you were of how many pictures of you there were in the yearbook.'

"Yeah...I used to look at those, and think about how amazing it would be to see myself on a huge billboard. Right in Times Square."

"I could see that", said Quinn, with a smile.

"I can't, not anymore. Now it's just...Jesse's face, everywhere."

Quinn was instantly upset.

"I know it's not as easy as pressing a button or anything, but...I really wish you could stop thinking about him."

"Trust me, I do too" said Rachel, sadly."You know, it's kind of ironic. The first time I dated him, he always managed to make me feel like one of the prettiest girls in the world. I really thought he meant it, just because he was always so...forward about it. But, now that I know his true colors, I know he was just trying to drill it into my head. Like, he was trying to convince _himself_ that I was pretty enough for him. Does that make any sense?"

Quinn nodded slowly.

"I don't know, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He's living my dream. At least...somebody is living it, doesn't nessecerly have to be me."

"No", said Quinn, angrily."Take that back...".

"Why?"

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you think he deserves to live that dream. Yes, Rach, somebody has to live that dream, but that somebody has to be _you_. It's what you've dreamed about you're entire life, it's something you've really wanted for yourself."

"But, he was right Quinn. I'm not good enough, not even for my own damn dreams."

Quinn just shook her head.

"Don't you think if I was able to do it, I would have by now?"

"Sweetie, he sabotaged you. Didn't you say that he admitted to making sure you didn't get anywhere?"

"Yeah...but-"

"Right. How was he doing that?"

"I..I guess telling people that I was crazy, and really hard to work with. That, I have too many problems...and he'd already known some people within the industry. So, it was my word against his, he knew that so he took advantage of it."

"That bastard", growled Quinn. "If I ever see him...".

"No, don't. I don't want anybody else getting into trouble on my behalf. Noah almost went to jail for his retaliation, I don't need that happening to you as well."

Quinn nodded, but she wasn't going to leave him alone. Deep down inside she knew why she was so angry, why she wanted to get back at Jesse so bad, why she was nervous to see Rachel, why she couldn't stop thinking about, why she needed to dress nicely for her. But, she wasn't even ready to admit it to herself. As if Rachel had known what she was thinking, she asked her a question.

"I know you want to be my friend Quinn, and I know that you've changed...a lot. But, why so suddenly, why now?"

"Why not?"

Rachel just smiled a little.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible bitch to you these passed couple days."

" It's okay,just promise me something, okay Rach?"

"Sure."

"Don't run away from me anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>The songs that Jade was translating:<strong>

**"It Takes Two" By: Rob Bass**

**"Replay" By: IYAZ**

**"Big Papa" By: Notorious B.I.G**

**(If you wanna' see more of those, BTW...ask me, I'll tell you where to go.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Writer's Note- This is kind of a long chapter, but I feel like you guys are awesome so I needed to give you a long update lol I really hope you like it, please don't be shy about reviews. Enjoy! :) Love you all.**

* * *

><p>Running wasn't something Jade Price liked to do. It wasn't that she was lazy, or slow. She was actually pretty fast, but she just didn't like doing it. Especially not when six or seven NYPD officers were chasing after her.<p>

"Puckerman, if we get out of this I swear I'm gonna' slap you", she said.

"God, leave it to you to pick a fight with me when we're running our asses off, to get away from the cops! And don't say _if_ we get outta' this, there is no _if_. We _will_ get out of this...look out!"

A police cruiser had jammed on the breaks about four feet in front of them. Puck turned and made it around the back of the car, but Jade didn't see it in time, and ended up sliding across the hood. Luckily, she landed on her feet, and caught back up with Puck.

"Okay, that was Effing cool", she said, out of breath.

"Almost home free, come on...hurry!"

"Hurry, says the D-bag who's making me run with my face covered...", she said, under her breath.

A few minutes later, they were speeding down the ally that led to the back of their building. As soon as they got to a door, Puck started to fumble through his pockets. Whatever he was looking for, was obviously not there."Fuck!"

"Did you loose the key", asked Jade, in shock.

"No, I just can't find it!"

"Holy balls...I am seriously like five seconds away from slapping your face!"

"Jade shut up, I'm trying, I'm trying!"

As the sirens got closer, and closer, Jade got more and more antsy. She then made a simple realization.

"Oh, wait!"

She took her shoe off, and sure enough the key was sitting inside of it.

"You gotta' be fucking kidding me, gimme that", snapped Puck, and she did. Once they were inside, they shut the door, and collapsed onto the ground. They both took the bandanna's off of their faces, and sat leaning against each other, pretty much hyperventilating.

"Where...the ...Hell...are we again", asked Jade, through her deep breathes.

"In the...main storage room...".

"Oh...it...smells like...feet down here...can we...please not...be here anymore?"

Puck laughed.

"Yeah...come on lets go upstairs."

Five minutes later they were riding the elevator up to their apartment.

"Well, that was a close one...", said Puck.

"Dude, close isn't the word. I think we need to cool it with this for a while", said Jade.

"No, come on! Why", argued Puck.

"Okay, you need to put your obsession with pissing off the law, away for the time being, and really think about this rationally. They've started cleaning up our messes the morning after, which means they're catching on. I'm not saying we have to stop, but we do need to just chill with it for a little while, okay?"

"Fine", said Puck. Jade couldn't help but smile. He sounded like a little boy that just got told he had to come in the house for dinner. Anyone who knew Noah Puckerman well, knew that he loved his mischief.

"You have to admit though, that one is probably our best work", he laughed.

"I know, right? The thing is, if we wouldn't have taken so long, we wouldn't have been seen."

"True, but it was worth it...so worth it."

When they opened to the door to the apartment, they were met with the very angry eyes of Rachel Berry. They knew they were in for it.

"Crap", said Jade.

"Hey Fun Size", said Puck, happily.

"Don't you _Hey_ me Noah Puckerman...where in the Hell have you two been", she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I left my phone at the bar earlier, we had to go get it...", stated Jade, but it had come out more like a question.

Rachel reached into her hoodie pocket, and pulled Jade's phone, as well as Puck's out.

"Try again."

"Calm down, Rach", said Puck, rolling his eyes.

"Screw you! It's seven o'clock, I haven't heard from either of you since four o'clock this afternoon! I try to call you both, your phones are sitting in your bedrooms! Now, you come in, looking messy as all Hell, dressed like friggen snipers, and you want me to calm down? No! No way, tell me where you were!"

Neither Puck or Jade said a word, they just looked at each other than back at Rachel.

"Okay fine, you choose to do it this way, let's just get it over with", said Rachel, as she walked over to Jade, and looked right at her. Jade's facial expression went from worried, to scared.

"Moist."

"Stop it", whined Jade, covering her ears.

"Moist!"

Without any hesitation, Jade removed her backpack, unzipped it, and dumped the contents of it onto the floor. Six can's of black spray paint.

"Oh my God...really Jade", asked Puck."Just like that, huh?"

"You know I can't stand that word...", she said, shaking her head.

"Noah, your turn", said Rachel, calmly. So calmly, that it was creepy.

Puck rolled his eyes, and took his backpack off. He unzipped it, turned in upside down, and six more cans of spray paint fell out.

"I knew it!"

"Rachel...".

"No, I did! The very first time one of his billboards was vandalized, I said to myself..._Noah probably did it, or at the very least had something to do with it..._I knew that! But, Jade...well I can honestly say I'm surprised. What were you guys thinking?"

"Oh Gee I dunno' Fun Size...maybe that he's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve a damn thing that he has...? Yup, I'm pretty sure that's what I was thinking...how about you Jade?"

But, Jade wasn't saying a word, she was looking down at the floor, as if she was about to be grounded.

"Jade...", said Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rea Rea...but don't be mad...we didn't just do a black X this time...you're gonna' laugh at this, I promise...", she said, trying to cheer Rachel up.

"I don't care! This is dangerous, what happens if you're caught?"

It was a good thing neither of them had an answer, because somebody had knocked on the door.

"I mean, Noah...you've already gotten into trouble for harassing him once, and almost ended up in jail", said Rachel, as she pushed passed them and opened the door. Quinn and Santana were standing there, but Rachel didn't even bother saying anything to them, she just continued scolding Puck and Jade like they were her own children."The fact that you are further pushing your chances at ending up in prison because of him, well that is just unacceptable, and you know it!"

"Um...what the Hell is going on", asked Santana, as her and Quinn walked inside. Rachel just shut the door, and again, continued to ramble on.

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but it's really not worth the trouble you will both be in, if you get caught."

Jade and Puck just nodded their heads.

"Did we come at bad time", asked Quinn.

"Nope, these two just don't use their brains, that's all."

"Awe come on", said Puck.

Jonah opened his bedroom door, and his and Mercedes came rushing out.

"You guys, get over here and check this out", said Jonah, as she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. The group by the door, filed over into the living room, and looked at the TV. All you could see was a vandalized billboard of Jesse St. James. The spray paint depicted a foot kicking him in between the legs, and a painful expression on his face. The words "**Jesse St. YOUR MOM**" had been sprayed over the top of where his name had been printed, and a news anchor was talking.

_**"It seems the, Jesse St. James Hate Club, has struck again, by tagging yet another one of his promotional billboards. We've just received this footage, not twenty minutes ago, two people dressed in all black were seen climbing down from this building, and fleeing from some of New York's finest. The two taggers have still not been found, and as far as we know, there hasn't been any evidence to lead the police to the them. Whoever they are, they obviously have a grudge against the newly discovered Broadway star, this being the fourteenth time one of his billboards has been vandalized."**_

As soon as the reporter was done speaking, all eyes were on Puck and Jade.

"Oh, no way...", said Quinn, trying not to laugh.

"Yes way, it was these two", said Rachel laughing.

"See, you totally think it's funny! Don't even try to deny it", said Puck, pointing at Rachel.

Rachel just laughed harder and shook her head.

"Wait a second...", said Santana, looking at what Puck and Jade were wearing."You guys just did that?"

"It's been them the whole time...they did all of them", laughed Jonah.

"Well done, guys. For real...well done", said Mercedes.

"Jonah, and Mercedes, did you both know it was them the whole time", asked Rachel.

"Mhm, but we couldn't tell you girl, you just would have stopped them", said Mercedes.

"Oh my God...", laughed Rachel. "Jesse St. Your Mom...I mean if that isn't Jade's work...".

They all started laughing harder, as Jade took off her black hoodie.

"Wow, suddenly you just got a whole lot cuter, Screamo", said Santana, with a smirk on her face. Jade just giggled, and looked away from the Latina.

Not too long after that, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes were all sitting in Rachel's room. Puck and Jade had gone to shower, and change.

"Rach, you can't be mad at them...that ass hole deserves to have his shit destroyed, and you know it. Come on", said Mercedes.

"Seriously, that is the funniest shit ever, they should totally keep doing it. Hell, I might join them", laughed Santana.

"I never said it wasn't funny, I just wish those two would think before they act, that's all", defended Rachel.

"They did say they were planning on stopping for a while, so it's fine now. Don't stress about it", said Quinn. They were all piled onto Rachel's huge bed, but Santana stood up and, started slowly walking around, observing.

"Damn, Rachel. I have to admit, I fully expected to see nothing but Barbara Streisand, and gold stars all over this room. Clearly, I was wrong...", she said, looking at her band posters, and other non-Rachel type things. Rachel just shrugged.

"Yeah Santana, our girl has changed a lot...", said Mercedes.

"No shit...", said Santana, opening Rachel's closet.

"Santana...get out of there", warned Quinn.

"It's alright, she can look", said Rachel, laughing a little.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", yelled Rachel.

Jonah opened the door, and poked his head inside.

"Mercedes...ready to go, beautiful", he asked.

"Mhm, let's do it, baby", she answered, standing from the bed.

"Where are you two off to", asked Quinn.

"Smashed. He's got work to do, I'm gonna' go keep him company", said Mercedes."You guys have a good night."

"Okay, Jonah don't forget to add Quinn and Santana to the performer list", said Rachel.

"Yeah, I remember, don't worry. See you ladies later", said Jonah, and him and Mercedes were gone.

"It's funny, this is the most I've ever heard him speak. Ever", said Quinn.

"Lima had that effect on people", said Rachel.

"Didn't have that effect on you...if got paid to talk...", laughed Santana.

"Awe, shut up...", laughed the smaller girl.

Santana, who was still rooting through Rachel's closet, grabbed a familiar piece of clothing.

"Check it out...", she said, laughing. She held up a short, plaid skirt.

"You do still have one", said Quinn. Rachel just shook her head, and smiled.

"Put it on", said Santana, waving it at her.

"No. No way...forget it. I like the clothes Jade picks for me", said Rachel.

"She picks your clothes", asked Quinn.

"Well, only because I ask her too. To be honest, I think she'd prefer that I went back to my old clothing as well."

"Speaking of Jade...", said Santana, as she put the skirt back, and closed the closet door. "What's her deal...I mean, does she talk about me ever?"

"Are you kidding me", laughed Quinn.

"No, it's hard to tell if she's into me", defended Santana.

"You're always pulling her away into another room, and you guys spend hours alone with each other. You really don't know if she likes you", asked Quinn.

"It's not what you're thinking...the most we've done in _that_ capacity is kiss. She won't go any farther than that...trust me...I've tried...".

"Good luck with that", said Rachel,as if she knew something.

"What", asked Santana.

"You have to take it easy with her, that's all I'm saying."

Santana was somewhat disappointed, but she nodded.

"This is weird to me. I'm still surprised that you're chasing after her at all...but knowing that you aren't getting laid and still crushing on her, now that's strange", said Quinn. She was smiling, but she was serious about it.

"She's cute...", said Santana.

"That's not the only reason you like her", said Rachel.

"No, it's not...but...I mean...",she trailed off.

"Awe...are we embarrassing you", laughed Quinn. She knew Santana hated when people called her out on things, and teased her about it. But, as her best friend, she just couldn't resist.

"Screw you", said Santana, as the bedroom door opened. Jade poked her head in. She was once again, wearing nothing but a black towel, and here long black hair was wet, and sticking to her face. Santana's jaw dropped, and she just stared. Her eyes damn near popped out of her head. As if it wasn't bad enough they were just talking about what she wasn't getting from Jade anytime soon. She just had to walk in like that. Quinn and Rachel stared laughing.

"Umm...did I miss something", asked Jade, cluelessly.

"Not at all", said Rachel. sarcastically.

"Oh...okay. San...wanna' come in my room?"

"I'm sure she does...", said Quinn. That's when Santana snapped out of it, and punched Quinn in the arm.

"Ouch...take it easy...", she laughed.

Santana got up headed for the door, and hastily pushed Jade out.

"These two are being bitches, lets go", she said. Jade was confused but she followed Santana, and shut Rachel's door behind her.

"She used to get like that around Brittany too, so I know how she feels. It's almost too easy to tell with her", said Quinn, as she leaned back on elbows. Rachel, who was sitting Indian style across from Quinn, leaned forward a bit.

"What ever happened with that, are they still friends", she asked.

"Yes and no. I catch Santana going through photos of them together, or crying looking at a picture of Brit. She doesn't know that I know she does it, so I keep my mouth shut. Last I heard, she was back with Artie, and they were living happily ever after in Los Angeles somewhere. She must be pretty busy, because I don't hear from her as often as I used to", said Quinn Sadly.

"Me either, but then I again...I didn't make much of an effort towards keeping in touch with very many people."

"Something tells me that wasn't your choice...", said Quinn. She frowned a little, because once again, Rachel wasn't making eye contact.

_Look at me, damn it...I love those eyes..._

"Yeah, Jesse kind of hated when I talked to people from home. So, I made it a point not to."

Quinn studied the smaller girl's behavior. Looking down, fidgeting with her hands, and she swore she was trembling just a little.

"Rach...".

She still wouldn't look up. Quinn pushed herself up, and sat facing Rachel. She slowly reached down, grabbed her hands, and held them. As if that was the magic gesture, Rachel started talking.

"He said he loved me...everyday he said it, but it felt so much like he hated me more than anything. Like hurting me was what he needed to do in order to survive."

"What were the drugs he started doing?"

"Cocaine...".

"Well, not that it's an excuse for his actions, because it's not at all. But, that probably played a huge part in how much a dick he became. You know, don't you?"

"Yeah...I figured. It's just...I used to love his eyes, so much...I used to love staring into them. I always saw so much love, so much intensity...it was almost addicting. But...that changed", cried Rachel.

"How", asked Quinn, softly.

"Like...the night after I found all that stuff...", she said, thinking back to it.

* * *

><p><em>She had been sitting on the couch all day. Doing nothing. She had woken up, taken a shower, and sat on the couch. Staring at the floor, crying and wondering what the Hell she was going to do. Was it real? Had Jesse really knocked her out the night before, or was it just a horrible nightmare...<em>

_Once Jesse had gotten home, he walked into the room, and smiled at her as if nothing had happened the night before. Terrified, Rachel smiled back, but it was weak half hearted smile._

_"What's your problem now", he snapped._

_"No-nothing...nothing, I don't have a problem, Jesse."_

_"Why are you giving me dirty looks", he asked, walking closer. Rachel didn't dare say a word, she just looked away._

_"No, no no look at me when I'm talking to you, and answer my fucking question. What was that look for?"_

_"I...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry", she said, tears rolling down her face._

_"Stand up", he ordered._

_She started to get up, but apparently, it wasn't fast enough, because Jesse had grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her onto the ground. Her face was pressing into the hard wood floor, and she could feel his body pressing down on her._

_"Please, Jesse...please stop...you're hurting me...", she cried._

_"I'm hurting you? How about now, does it hurt now", he growled, bending her arm across her back. It hurt so bad she thought for sure it was broken._

_"Oh..God...", she cried out._

_"God can't help you now", he laughed. Still holding her arm back, he used his other hand to grab her by the hair, and pull her head up._

_"Ow...ow..."._

_"Don't you ever disrespect me like this, ever again. When I get home, and you give me looks like that, how the fuck do you think it makes me feel, huh?" _

_There was really only one word Rachel could think of to describe the tone of her boyfriend's voice at the moment._

_Frightening._

_"I'm...s-sorry...I'm sorry." She was crying hard, she could barely see straight. He let go of her hair, got up and yanked her from the ground. He grabbed her by both shoulders and looked directly into her eyes._

_"I love you so much, I really do but you're pissing me off", he said. All she could see in his eyes was hate. Something she had never seen in his eyes until that very second. She just stared back at him, whimpering, and trembling. After a minute of staring, his facial expression softened, and he smiled. It was probably the creepiest thing Rachel had ever witnessed in her life._

_"Now...", he said calmly, still holding her very tightly."I want you to calm down, pull yourself together, and make some cookies. I have to meet my agents wife tonight, and I think it would be polite for us to bring something. Pick something nice to wear, not one of your slutty little school girl skirts. Rachel didn't respond, not a word, not a nod, nothing. And, just like that, he was furious again. _

_"Answer me", he yelled, slapping her across the face, hard._

_"Okay...okay, I'm sorry, yes...I'll bake c-cookies...and a-and I won't dress like a slut...", she cried._

_"Good girl...", he said. He kissed her roughly, on the lips, before letting her go, and walking towards the bedroom._

* * *

><p>Back in Rachel's room, Quinn sat there, listening to Rachel cry about Jesse and his disgusting violent tendencies. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her face. All she could picture in her mind was poor, tiny Rachel being grabbed, and thrown on the floor. Having her arm bent in a way that it wasn't meant to be bent. Having her hair pulled.<p>

_How could he do that? God, he could have crushed her being on top of her like that..._

As she listened to Rachel cry, and talk more, the image of Jesse slapping her replayed in her mind over, and over and over again. Every time she pictured it, she wanted to find him, and kick his sorry ass, that much more. More tears fell from her eyes, as she tightened her grasp on Rachel's hands.

"I...really loved him, Quinn."

"I know you did, sweetie. But, what he did to you, that wasn't him loving you back. That was him taking out whatever frustrations he had, on you. It's bullshit, you didn't deserve that...", said Quinn, her voice breaking."It's not your fault, you know that right? Please...please Rachel...tell me you know that."

Rachel just nodded, and continued to cry.

"Come here",said Quinn, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around her, and held her. She knew she couldn't just magically cure Rachel's broken heart. Taking her pain away wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do something. Anything. She knew the answer though. When you have a girl like Rachel Berry crying into you, there is really only one thing you can do to make her happy.

Sing.

She thought of the perfect song, wiped some of her own tears away, and started to sing, softly.

**Quinn-**

_Laying alone with the history that made you, _

_Cold and uncertain inside. _

_Well careful now, deep breaths, _

_The water's still rising. _

_But your silver linings inside._

_When you, you feel like you're breaking down,_

_And you, your body's just giving in, _

_And you, you can't go on broken like this any longer._

_Close your eyes, don't you cry, _

_Let the sorrow within you subside. _

_Don't despair, have no fear, _

_Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Lullaby, lullaby._

Rachel responded to the song, by shifting her body so that she was sitting in Quinn's lap. She kept her face buried into her shoulder, and continued to cry softly.

_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living, _

_You're searching for some reason why. _

_You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy, _

_Aching for comfort tonight. _

_When your heart's too sore to beat, _

_And you, you fear it might never heal, _

_And you, you feel not even beggars want you. _

_I do._

Quinn took one hand, and lightly grabbed Rachel's chin, forcing the girl to look right at her. Their eyes locked, and Quinn suddenly let even more tears fall. Rachel was finally looking into her eyes, for the first time since she'd gotten there that day. It made her feel something that she herself, didn't even understand.

_Close your eyes, don't you cry, _

_Let the sorrow within you subside. _

_Don't despair, have no fear, _

_Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Lullaby._

_Close your eyes, _

_Don't you cry._

When the song was finished, there was not a sound. They just stayed as they were, staring at each other. Rachel had stopped crying, and her heart was beating so fast, she was sure Quinn knew. She slowly moved her head forward, and rested her forehead on Quinn's.

Quinn was seemed very calm, considering the position they were in at the moment. But, what Rachel didn't know is that the blond's mind wouldn't stop.

God, help me. I wanna' kiss her...I wanna kiss her so bad. I can't. I won't.

Rachel moved her face closer, and closer to Quinn's, and stopped just as their lips were about to touch.

"Quinn...kiss me...", she whispered. "Please...".

It sounded almost desperate.

Just as Quinn was about to make her move, there was a knock on the door. The girls scrabbled around, trying to seperate themselves, as the door opened, and Puck appeared.

"Okay, you know what? I don't even wanna' know. I just wanted to know if you guys were hungry...", he said.

"Um...yeah, I haven't eaten since Orientation this morning actually", said Quinn.

"Let me guess, Noah. You want me to order from my place", asked Rachel, laughing a little.

"Yes please", he said with a huge smile on his place.

"Uh-huh, I thought so. I'm on it."

"Yes! Thank you my favorite little Fun Size Jew...oh, please get mashed potatoes, I'll love you forever...".

"I planned on it, Noah."

"Wow Puck, I didn't realize how much a little kid you turn into when you want food...I dunno' if that's a real good trait to have", laughed Quinn.

"Awe, shut up", he said, before walking way. But he didn't shut the door. It was as if by him leaving it open, he let the awkward creep into the room like a big, black rain cloud. Neither Quinn, or Rachel could think of one thing to say. Quinn was kicking herself, mentally.

Why the fuck didn't I just do it...why did I hesitate?

"Well", said Rachel, standing from the bed."I should probably order. Anything special you would like?"

"Um...that soup with the bacon in it", she answered, with a small smiled. Rachel giggled a little as she grabbed her phone, and dialed.

Mean while, across the hall in Jade's room, Santana was laying comfortably on the bed, watching as Jade pulled a black band t-shirt over her head. She smiled. Jade noticed she was being stared at, but she didn't acknowledge it. Santana's stomach started making noises.

"Jesus...", she groaned.

"Somebody must be hungry", laughed Jade.

"I'm friggen starving...that orientation this morning took forever. I wanted to kill somebody. There was this guy sitting next to me, and I swear the whole three hours was him trying really hard to get my phone number."

Jade shook her head and laughed, as she grabbed a brush, and sat down on the bed.

"I mean, you think telling a person to Fuck Off a few dozen times would get them to leave you the Hell alone, but this guy was just retarded."

"Well, you have that effect on people. You're...beautiful...", said Jade, quietly. She was looking down. Santana smirked, and sat up.

"Thank you. I'd tell you the same but, I can never see your face long enough to tell you anything."

Jade just giggled a little.

"Look at me...", said Santana, calmly. Jade did look up, but her hair was covering most of her face. Santana reached forward, and brushed it out of the way.

"That's better...hi beautiful", she said, softly.

A very shy smile found it's way onto Jade's face. Santana leaned in, and started kissing her.

Fifteen minutes after Rachel had ordered food, she left with Jade to go pick it up. Santana and Quinn, stayed behind with Puck. They were sitting in the living room.

"So Baby Mama...what was that I walked in on earlier?"

"What?"

"You and Rach...were you guys making out?"

Out of all the things that bothered Quinn about Puck, how perverted he was sometimes bothered her the most. She just rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not asking like...I mean, that's not I was asking", he stuttered.

"Yeah, okay...", laughed Santana.

"No, really. That isn't why I'm asking. I dunno' what's going on between you two. I get that your trying to be friends or whatever, but what I saw when I walked in her room...".

"Were you guys hooking up", asked Santana, who was suddenly more interested.

"No,nothing happened."

"Was it about to?"

"Why do you care so much, Puck?"

"Because, she's been in a great mood since her and Jade came back from your place last night. Been a while since I've seen her like that, ya' know?"

"Really?"

Puck nodded his head.

"What about Jade", asked Santana.

"What about her?"

"She wants to know if she's had any effect on her, when she knows damn well that she has", explained Quinn, laughing a little.

"Oh, yeah she likes you a lot. She has since high school, but she's scared of you. Always has been", laughed Puck.

"I kinda' figured she was."

"But, you know I'd take it easy with her, that's just a warning", said Puck.

"Oh my God, why is everybody saying that", snapped Santana.

"Everybody who?"

"Rachel told her the same thing a little while ago", said Quinn.

"Oh...well there's nothing wrong with her or anything, you just have to take it slow with her...and certain things...get me?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it", breathed Santana, slumping down in her seat.

"Alright, good. Now, back to Quinn...were you gonna' kiss Rachel?"

"Stop it...", warned Quinn.

"Oh my God, Q out with it already! It's not like we don't already know! You have feelings for the little dwarf, old news! Just admit it", said Santana, half laughing.

Quinn didn't say anything, she just looked away and shook her head.

"It's not a big deal, Quinn", said Puck.

"Yes it is", she cried, wiping some tears away.

"Why are you crying", asked Santana.

"Because, I'm not a lesbian San, I'm just not. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with being one, but I'm not one. And, yeah I have all these weird feelings for her, but I really don't understand why. It just doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Okay, so maybe you're bisexual...like Brit...", said Santana.

"Yeah, and like Jade...she's Bi", said Puck, shrugging his shoulders.

"Obviously Rachel might be too, so don't get so upset, calm down", said Santana.

"Everybody has their own way of dealing with things, alright? So just...let me figure this out...this is all very confusing for me", said Quinn.

"Okay. Sorry", said Puck.

"I'll back off, but you have to say it out loud", said Santana.

"Oh my God...stop it!"

"Just fucking say it!"

"Fine! I'm in love with Rachel! Happy now?"

"Yup", said Santana with a huge smile on her."I'm ecstatic."

She was looking towards the apartment entrance. Rachel was standing there staring at Quinn, with her mouth wide open.

* * *

><p>The song Quinn sang is called <strong>"Lullaby"<strong> _By: Emmy Rossum._


	10. Chapter 10

**Writer's Note- Okay, I know this is a pretty quick update, but the thing is people are super dedicated to this story, and it makes me so happy. The reviews I've been getting are amazing, and I've cried because of them, you guys are awesome. So, I feel like if the reviews keep coming, and they stay as positive as they have been I can be as consistent as possible with this story. It means a lot to me that people like it, so the more specific everyone is about what they like about it, the better I can write. Thank you so much for the support. I seriously love all of you.**

* * *

><p>Quinn squinted at Santana, as she noticed she was smiling and staring towards the door. she followed her friend's gaze, and when she saw Rachel looking at her, she felt like vomiting.<p>

"Uh-Oh", said Puck, covering his mouth with his hand. He was trying not to laugh.

Jade came in carrying a few bags, but stopped because Rachel was blocking her path. She studied everybody's faces, and then the awkward silence hit her like a brick wall.

"Hmmmm. I'm guessing I missed something...as per usual", she mumbled.

Quinn and Rachel just stared at each other, not really wanting to be looking at one another. However, they couldn't help it. By then, Santana had covered her face with a pillow, and was laughing so hard, her entire body was shaking. Puck had turned in head, very awkwardly to the side to hide his laughter.

"Um...Okay, what the crap is happening right now", asked Jade.

"Rach...", said Quinn, as she stood up from the couch. "You...weren't supposed to hear that...".

"Obviously not...", said Rachel, as she finally moved towards the kitchen. Jade followed her, and they both put the bags of food on the counter top. Santana, still laughing a little stood up from the couch, and walked towards them.

"Come on Jade, we need to give these two some private time", she said, grabbing Jade's hand, and pulling her."Puck, get your ass up, come on."

"Wait...but what did I miss", asked Jade, and Santana pulled her down the hall. Puck followed, and they disappeared into his bedroom.

"Rachel...she tricked me, I didn't know you were standing th-"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Are you really in love with me?"

Quinn looked right into Rachel's eyes, and smiled. She wasn't looking away, or trying to avoid eye contact in anyway. She looked hopeful. But, Quinn still couldn't say anything. Rachel took a deep breath, and moved closer to Quinn.

"Tell me...please."

Quinn knew she was in love with her, and she was pretty sure Rachel felt the same. But, she wasn't fully sure, and she needed to know before answered.

"Remember when I found you in the choir room after Glee that one day...and I kind of...went off on you?"

Rachel just nodded.

"When I told you to leave, and you said no because you didn't want to leave me...", she continued, and Rachel nodded again."Well, if I wouldn't have yelled, and been such a bitch, what would you have wanted me to do?"

"I don't understand what you mean", said Rachel, sadly.

_She's adorable when she's confused..._

"If you could go back to that day, and have our conversation end the way _you_ wanted it to, how would it have ended?"

Rachel's facial expression softened, and her eyes filled up with tears.

"No, Rach...sweetie please don't cry...", said Quinn. She grabbed onto her, and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset. These...are happy tears, I promise. Quinn...", she cried, her voice breaking. Quinn just smiled, and wiped some of the tears from her cheeks. She found herself tearing up. Happy tears, to match Rachel's. "I think out of all the questions I've been asked in my life...that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever a-asked me", she cried. Quinn was almost in shock.

_I can't believe how emotional she's getting...over me nonetheless._

"Rach...", she said, and it had come out more desperate than she thought it would.

"I wanted you to kiss me", cried Rachel, softly. And just like that, Quinn lightly grabbed her chin, lifted her face, and pressed her lips against Rachel's. The kiss was pure magic for both of them. Quinn pulled back ever so slightly, but when she felt Rachel's body press into her, she decided to keep going. She nibbled on Rachel's bottom lip, and to her surprise, Rachel's tongue slowly pushed into her mouth. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it didn't matter, Quinn could have kissed the girl for days. They only stopped because they both needed to breathe. They rested their forehead's together, and stayed holding each other.

"Yes Rachel, I really am in love with you", she cried. They were both a happy tearful mess.

"I'm in love with you too", said Rachel, through her tears. Quinn tightened her grasp around the girl, she didn't want to let her go. This moment was so surreal to her, but it didn't matter she felt something inside that she was sure she hadn't ever felt before. Suddenly, Puck came bursting out of his room, arms in the air, smile on his face.

"Alright, that's it, you guys suck really bad", he laughed."I'm happy for you guys, I really am but because of how sweet that moment was, I got trapped in my own bedroom with two weeping chicks."

"What", asked Quinn, keeping Rachel in her arms. Santana and Jade both emerged from Puck's room, each of them wiping tears away.

"Oh my God...", laughed Rachel.

"Don't even say anything, I wouldn't have started crying if it wasn't for Jade being overwhelmed by all her own damn emo-ness", said Santana, half laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry but that was the most beautiful Effing thing I've ever heard in my life...", whined Jade, and she almost started crying all over again.

"Awee, Jade...", said Rachel.

"I didn't mean to ruin the moment...I'm happy for you guys", said Puck, as he walked over and hugged both Quinn and Rachel.

"Ugh, thank you Noah...but you're squishing me", laughed Rachel.

"That sucks, because it's about to be a big ass group hug", said Santana, and her and Jade rushed over, and joined the hug.

"You guys are so annoying! Get away", laughed Quinn.

"Nooooo, snuggers all around", said Jade.

The next couple weeks went by pretty slowly for everybody. Classes started for Quinn and Santana, and they found themselves seeing less and less of their friends. They spent as much time as they could at Smashed, becoming regulars in the process, and meeting a lot of great people. They were even set to preform there once in a while. Although it bothered Quinn that she wasn't seeing Rachel as much, she knew it was for the best. Yes, they were together, but they wanted to take things somewhat slow, considering how fast their new relationship and blossomed. They had even had their first official fight as a couple, already. Quinn found out that Rachel's internship was to be a stage manager, and she didn't like it. She believed it to be beneath the diva's true talent, but Rachel didn't really seem to care. Frustrated with Rachel for simply not giving a damn, she had stormed out of their lunch date, and back to campus. Hours later, they made up, but Quinn still wasn't backing down. Rachel had let go of her dreams, but Quinn wasn't going to.

One afternoon, Santana was walking across campus, having just left her last class of the day. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Jade, but it went straight to her voice mail.

"Weird, her phone is never off...", she mumbled to herself. She was already a little confused, because Jade had stopped texting her in the middle of a conversation. Which left the Latina a little upset, because she always texted with Jade during her classes. Still walking, she thought for a second, then dialed Rachel. It rang a few times before it went straight to her voice mail.

"She must be at work still...".

She knew Quinn was in class, Jonah and Puck were doing books at the bar, so she had no choice but to call Mercedes. She dialed her number, and luckily she answered after just two rings.

"Hello?"

"Finally! Do you know where Jade is?"

"Yeah, she's right here girl...actually...can you come to the apartment?"

"I'm heading there now, why, what's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure, when I got here she was on the floor in the kitchen...she was bawling her eyes out, couldn't even sit up on her own...".

"Jesus...call 911, take her to the ER! Something", snapped Santana, as she started jogging.

"I tried, she won't let me. Said she's fine...but I got her in her bed now, she's half asleep. She won't even let me call Jonah or Puck."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can", said Santana. She hung up the phone, and started waving for a cab. After three had passed by her, she was done being patient. She saw one coming, and took a few steps into the street. The cab driver had to slam on his breaks.

"What the Hell is wrong with you! I could have killed you", the guy screamed out his window.

"Whatever, are you on duty?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Tough shit dude, you are now", she said, and she walked over to the side of the car. The cab driver was going to argue but, he decided Santana didn't look like a person he needed to mess with. Once she got to the building, she got up to the apartment as fast as she could. She flew into Jade's bedroom, where Mercedes was sitting on the bed, watching TV.

"There you are", she said, switching it off.

"She okay", asked Santana, throwing her stuff down, and getting onto the bed.

"I don't know, she's pretty out of it."

Santana ran her hand down the side of Jade's face.

"Jesus, she's burning up...Jade...Jade, wake up baby...".

Jade moved a little, but she didn't wake up. Santana was getting scared, but managed to stay calm.

"Come on Jade, wake up for me, please...".

She moved a little more, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey you...what's the matter...", asked Santana. At first Jade smiled weakly. She liked that she had woken up to such a beautiful face. But, her smile faded, and she started to cry.

"I don't feel good."

"Awe...okay, it's okay", said Santana, leaning down and hugging her. Her heart had just broken a little at the site of Jade crying like she was. She sounded like a sick four year old.

"Talk to me, what hurts?"

"Everything...", she cried.

"See, that's exactly what she told me when I asked her...what do you wanna' do", asked Mercedes, a worried look on her face.

"Hospital", said Santana, standing up, and taking Jade's covers off.

"No, no no...", cried Jade.

"Yes, Jade. Something is seriously wrong, we're taking you to the ER", said Santana. She reached down, and scooped Jade up into her arms. An hour later, Mercedes and Santana sat in the waiting room. Jonah and Puck came flying in, and spotted them.

"What's going on, is she okay", asked Jonah, out of breath.

"Don't know what's up yet, baby...they haven't come out yet. It's okay, come on and sit", said Mercedes. Jonah sighed and sat down. Mercedes kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened", asked Puck, taking a seat next to Santana.

"She couldn't move, she said everything hurt. She was burning up like really bad", answered Santana, who was staring down at the floor.

"Damn, she must be sick if you actually got her here. My sister hates hospitals and doctors...if she could have she could have run away and locked herself in a room just to avoid coming here, she would have", said Jonah, shaking his head.

"Dude, remember trying to get her to go to her check up a a couple months ago", asked Puck.

"Oh my God", said Jonah, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that when she bit you", asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, she was hiding under her bed, and I had reached down to pull her out, and she bit me. Left teeth marks and everything", he laughed. Puck laughed too, but he noticed Santana wasn't laughing, she didn't even crack a smile.

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine...don't worry", he said, rubbing her back.

"Don't touch me Puckerman...", she said, quietly. He threw his hands up defensively.

"Sorry."

"Girl...don't worry", said Mercedes.

Without a word, Santana stood up and stormed off.

"What was that about", asked Jonah.

"Just let her cool off", said Puck.

After sitting in the cafeteria for about forty-five minutes, Santana saw Quinn walk in. As soon as she spotted her, she hurried over to the table, and sat down next to her.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", answered Santana, but she wouldn't look up."Any news?"

"Not yet...how're you doing with this", asked Quinn, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

The second she felt Quinn's hand on her, she broke down. She started crying, and crying.

"Oh, honey...", said Quinn, and she leaned over and hugged her tight."It's alright, everything is alright, she'll be okay."

"What the fuck is wrong with me", cried Santana.

"What?"

"When I got there, and saw her like that...all I could think about was her dying."

"God, Santana it's probably not that serious, why would you think about something like that?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to tell you! This is a girl that I barely knew existed back at home, a girl that I've spent the better part of three weeks with. I like her so much, more and more every single day...but I barely know her. We chit chat, we cuddle, we make out, that's it. I don't know what it is about her, but I really like her...and I'm already scared that I'm gonna' loose her", she cried.

Quinn hated seeing Santana cry. She was a very strong person, and it took a lot to make her break down like she was. She had noticed how happy Jade made Santana, but she had also figured out why that was.

"San, have you ever noticed how adorably slow Jade is? How often she misses a point, how loving she is towards everyone?"

"Yeah...".

"She's sweet, she's smart in her own special way, she's so loveable. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Obviously I don't Q, so could you just get the damn point?"

"Santana, change her skin color, add some height, dye her hair blond, you'd get Brittany."

"What the fuck are you talking about", asked Santana, through her tears.

"You like her so much because she reminds you of Brittany. True, they look nothing alike, and their personalities aren't _exactly_ the same...but close enough. And, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. I haven't seen you this happy since Brittany...and I think you need to take this as a sign, that Jade is your moving on point. It's time...".

Santana just nodded a little, and kept crying.

"Guys", they heard from the doorway. They looked to see Puck."Doctor just brought out, come on!"

They rushed back to the waiting room, and Jade was sitting in a wheelchair next to a female doctor, and a nurse. She still looked pretty sick, but a lot better than she had two hours before.

"Hey...hey...oh my God...", said Santana, getting down on the ground, and hugging Jade.

"Hi", said Jade, tiredly.

"You're all family, correct", asked the doctor.

"I'm her brother, but these are all our friends, they can hear this too, it's alright", said Jonah.

"Alright, well my name is Doctor Mindy Andrews, I just did a full check up on Jada here."

"Jada", asked Santana, and Quinn in unison.

"It's my real name...but for the love of God, please never call me that", said Jade.

"She's alright for now, but her symptoms are a little awkward. I was very concerned with the fever, because it's been up and down since you brought her in. It's been down for the last thirty minutes, so that's part of why I'm allowing her to go home. That, and she's made it perfectly clear how much she hates hospitals", laughed Mindy. They all looked at Jade with smiles on their faces, and she just giggled, weakly.

"For a little while, we thought it might be Mono, but since her fever is already gone, we had to rule that out. Now, with the body weakness, and her not being able to move on her own, as much as she hates these places, she is going to need weekly check ups. Her immune system isn't really working as hard as it should be, so I've written her a prescription, and I need to see her same time next week. I think it would be best for her to spend the rest of the day off her feet, and she needs to be watched, because if she collapses again, she needs to be brought back immediately."

"So, you really have no idea what's wrong", asked Quinn.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't. Sometimes, illness is a pain in the ass like that. But, don't worry I did a number of tests, I'll call with her blood work tomorrow, and I will do everything I can to figure it out. I promise", said Mindy, with a very warm smile.

"Okay, thank you so much", said Jonah.

Quinn looked down at Jade. She looked so tired, but the whole time the doctor had been talking, she was making little faces, and rolling her eyes.

"Jade", she said, trying to get her attention, and she looked up at her.

"_I wanna' lick you like a lollipop_", Quinn Sang, laughing a little. Jade smiled weakly, and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"I want to use the muscle...in my mouth...to treat you...as though you...were a piece of candy..on a stick...", she said, tiredly. They all started laughing, and Doctor Andrews looked over at the nurse with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, she's okay", laughed Mercedes. Santana, who was still on the ground by Jade's wheelchair, leaned in, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Once everybody was back at the apartment, Jonah carried Jade into her bedroom, and put her in bed. Santana laid down with her, and Jonah joined Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes back in the living room.

"Is Rachel still at work", asked Mercedes.

"She should be out by now, I texted her, and told her what happened. I guess she's held up", said Quinn, looking at her phone. As if by magic, the door flew open and in walked Rachel.

"Where is she", she asked frantically. Quinn stood up and walked to her.

"Calm down...she's fine. She's in her room with Santana, doctor says she's okay."

But, Rachel didn't listen, and she ran down the hallway, and into Jade's bedroom. Jade and Santana were laying in bed, under the covers, and the TV was on. Jade was snuggled comfortably into Santana's arms, with her head resting on her chest. She sleepily looked over at Rachel.

"Hi Rea Rea", she said tiredly.

"God...", breathed Rachel, walking over to the bed and crawling onto it."How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm just sleepy..".

"Awe, okay. Rest up...I want you to feel better", said Rachel, kissing her on the cheek.

"I do feel better...I'm making Santana watch Nightmare Before Christmas with me...".

Rachel glanced at the TV, smiled, and looked up at Santana. She just smiled back at Rachel.

"You're making her watch your favorite movie", Rachel asked Jade.

"Yeah...she promised not to make fun of it...so we're watching it til' I can go to sleep", slurred Jade, and she yawned.

"She's a little out of it because of the meds...", said Santana.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're okay Jade, and I love you very much", said Rachel.

"I love you too Rea Rea."

"Get some sleep...", said Rachel, leaning down, and kissing Jade on the cheek.

"Mkay."

Rachel smiled, and stood from the bed. She looked at Santana, who gave her a reassuring nod, than she quietly left the room.

"Jade...", Santana whispered into her ear.

"Huh..".

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Why?"

Santana didn't answer her, she just kissed her on the forehead, and started watching the movie again.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel and Quinn were on the rooftop of the building, looking out and down at all the lights. Rachel was sitting in Quinn's lap. It was the perfect place to be after a very long work day. She was being quiet. Too quiet for Quinn's liking. She didn't say anything at first, but when she felt Rachel's little body shaking, she realized that she was crying.

"What is it, Rach", she asked softly.

"I can't imagine what my life would be without her", cried Rachel.

"Jade's fine, she's not going anywhere."

"How do you know that, you guys told me that the doctors don't even know what's wrong."

"You know shes a strong girl", said Quinn.

"Yes, I do...".

"She'll be fine."

"Quinn, you don't know her like I do, she's her and Jonah have had so much happen to them. Really bad things, and it's mostly because their parents, and other siblings are horrible people. They're lucky they don't have to be back in Lima dealing with them. But, honestly she's one of the only reasons I am alive right now...she saved me. Her, and Puck saved me...I wouldn't be here without them", Rachel cried.

"I know. Lucky for you, they saw through you enough to know Jesse was hurting you", said Quinn.

"No, it wasn't just that...".

"What?"

Rachel didn't want Quinn to know about what she was going to tell her, but she knew that she needed to hear about it. She shifted her body so that she was straddling Quinn's lap, and looked right at her.

"Quinn...I tried...to...kill myself...".

Quinn's heart started pounding so hard, she thought it was about to beat right out of her chest.

"No...".

"It was right after I moved in here with them...I was feeling so useless. So...broken, I just wanted to die", cried Rachel. Quinn already didn't want to hear this story."I thought Puck and Jade would be gone for a while...so I went in the bathroom, and took whatever pills I could find. Everything...was just fuzzy...and I felt numb. I felt...so at peace, the best I had felt in a very long time. I was ready, I wanted my heart to just stop. I was laying on the bathroom floor, looking up at the ceiling and I remember wishing Jesse was there. I wanted him to see me like that, I..._thought_ I wanted him there to watch me die. But...then I changed my mind. It made me sad thinking about it...because I realized that if he had been there watching me die like that...he would have enjoyed it", she said, and she started crying even harder. Quinn had started crying to, and she was holding onto Rachel as if her life depended on it.

"The next thing I knew...Jade was hovering over me. She was crying so much, and I didn't understand why. She picked me up, and I remember she whispered right in my ear..._Rachel I love you like you were my own sister, and I will not let you die_...that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. They kept me there for three days, I didn't even have choice. Jade, and Puck didn't leave my side the entire time...".

By the time Rachel was gone, her and Quinn were both crying so hard, they could barely breathe.

"Never. Again."

"No, Quinn I swear, I won't try that again."

"Rachel Berry, if you ever try to end your life while I'm with you...", cried Quinn, holding her tight.

"I swear, Quinn...I swear I won't. But, now do you understand why Jade is and always will be my best friend?"

"Yes, I do. I'm so happy that she found you, and I will thank her for that later. But, you have me now too, Rachel. You have me now, and I will always be here no matter what. I will catch you when you fall, I will hold you when you're sad, and I will love you with all of my heart for the rest of my life. No matter what happens, I will always love you", cried Quinn. Rachel buried her face into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn making herself so sad, and she knew exactly why. All she could picture was Rachel crying, forcing a bunch of pills down her throat, laying helpless on the floor.

_Please God, don't take her away from me..._

They stayed cuddled together for a while. Rachel felt so safe in Quinn's arms. Their bodies couldn't have gotten closer. Eventually they both heard footsteps, and looked to see Mercedes walking towards them.

"You guys really need to come downstairs...there is something you need to see", she said.

Five minutes later, they were all standing in Puck's bedroom. He had found something on his computer, but he had the window minimized. He didn't want to show Rachel, but he knew he had no choice.

"What is it", asked Rachel.

"Fun Size...stay calm, okay", he said. Rachel nodded.

He did some clicking, and a window popped up. The headline read "_**New York's Newest Jersey Boy and his New Wife**_." There was a photo of Jesse St. James, exiting a court house. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was holding hands with Sunshine Corazon.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel had tossed and turned all night. So many questions floating endlessly through her mind.

_How long have they been together?_

_Did she marry him so she could stay in the country?_

_What if he's hurting her?_

It didn't help that Quinn had gone home, because she had class early in the morning. Rachel had found, that whenever Quinn was sleeping next to her, she slept a lot easier. Before Quinn had forced Santana out of Jade's bedroom, and left, she had told Rachel not to worry too much. That she needed to just leave the situation alone for the time being. Rachel knew she was only trying to keep her a safe distance from Jesse, but she wasn't sure she could just ignore it. Lying there wide awake, she started thinking about the very last time she had seen Sunshine.

* * *

><p><em>It was a Thursday afternoon, and her and Jesse had been out shopping. She had once again, said something to piss him off, but since they were in public, he didn't touch her. He just yelled at her, and told her to get the Hell away from him. She wandered into Times Square, and found herself walking into a cosmetics store named, Sephora. She looked around at a few things, and was about to leave when she saw Sunshine, stacking eye shadows onto a shelf.<em>

_"No way..."._

_She slowly walked over, and tapped her on the shoulder. When Sunshine turned around, her eyes grew wide with excitement._

_"Rachel! Hi, how are you", she asked, surprising Rachel with a hug._

_"Oh...I..I'm fine, how are you", laughed Rachel._

_"I'm okay. Just working here a lot."_

_"Are you...still preforming", asked Rachel._

_"Yes. Well, I am trying to. Thanks to you, I actually wanted to try."_

_"Thanks to me", asked Rachel._

_"You were the one who told me I was good. That coming from you, meant a lot to me. So, Now I'm here, trying. Just like you", said Sunshine._

_Rachel couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. She was happy for the girl, that was for sure, however she felt like telling her not to get involved with anyone like Jesse. Ofcorse then, she had no idea how ironic that thought was._

_"Well, I'm proud of you, Sunshine. It's nice to see you doing well."_

_"What about you, are you still preforming?"_

_"No", she answered a little too quickly. _

_"What? Why not?"_

_"It's a long story...actually I have to go meet Jesse, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

_"Oh, okay. It was nice to see you Rachel, tell Jesse I said Hi."_

_"I will. Goodbye", said Rachel, and she hurried out of the store._

* * *

><p>Back in her bed, Rachel had become even more restless, and couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of bed, and left her bedroom. She was going to make some tea, but she heard music coming from Jade's room, and decided to check on her. She slowly, and very quietly opened the door, and peered in. Jade was sitting on the floor, next to the open window with her laptop in front of her. Rachel couldn't help but smile at her friend. She was doing one of her favorite things. Looking at the stars, while she sang a song that was special to her.<p>

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars...I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now..."._

Rachel stepped inside of the room, and shut the door. The sound of the door shutting got Jade's attention

"Hi Rea Rea...what's the matter, can't sleep?"

"Nope", said Rachel, as she walked over and sat across from Jade.

"Why not?"

"Well, once again Jesse is keeping me awake. Even though he's not even here...".

"You never stop thinking about him. Not that I could blame you after all his nonsense, but I just wish he didn't haunt you like he does", said Jade, sadly.

"Oh, you don't know yet. He married Sunshine" ,said Rachel.

"Who?"

"Sunshine Corazon...remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Wait...Jesse married her? When...", asked Jade.

"Noah found an article about it online earlier. Apparently, they were married yesterday...".

Jade just shook her head, and looked out her window.

"I'm not sure what I should do. I mean, obviously I'm not close with her or anything, but...I'm worried about her, Jade. I can't help but wonder...".

"I know, Hun. You wanna' know if he's doing to her, what he did to you", said Jade, and Rachel nodded."Trust me, I understand why those thoughts are running through your mind."

"I just...really want to know. Jade...I'm sorry, I really am."

"For what?"

"You're not feeling well, and here I am bothering you with my stupid little problems, once again."

"Rachel Berry, your problems are not stupid, don't ever say that. Every person in the world has problems, and big or small, sometimes people just need to talk. So...talk to me, because you know I will always be listening...". Rachel smiled. She knew Jade would always be there for her, but hearing her say it out loud meant so much more to her.

"I need to know what you would do if you were in my position."

"You already know, love."

"I need to hear you say it", said Rachel, scooting closer to Jade, grabbing her hands, and holding them.

"Rea Rea, what's the first word that comes to mind when I say the name, Jesse Saint James?"

"Selfish."

"When I say the name Jesse Saint James, with the world Love, what's the word you think of?"

"Himself."

"Okay, so you think Jesse only loves himself?"

"Yes, I do."

"When you were with him, did you feel the same?"

"Yes...".

"Do you think he's hurting Sunshine, the same way he hurt you?"

"I really do...so, if you were me, what would you do", asked Rachel, so desperately it made Jade want to cry.

"You really wanna' know" ,asked Jade, and Rachel nodded.

"I'd find her, and talk to her. Obviously, if he's treating her the same way he treated you, above anyone else, you will know. Would you want to her to be in the same situation you were in with him?"

"I wouldn't wish that situation on anyone, ever."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I want you to get in touch with her, and talk with her. If you need my help, you know I'll help. But, you know first hand what it's like to be with Jesse, so I feel like you'll be able to tell just by looking at her",said Jade. Rachel nodded once again. Jade always knew what to say, even if she did it through a series of questions Rachel already knew the answers to.

"Just remember how you were, when we got here. You didn't want us to know, you didn't want our help. So, that's how she'll probably be too."

Rachel smiled.

"Why are you so damn insightful?"

"I'm not, you already knew all of this, I'm just a convenient reminder", Jade laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to make some tea, and try going to sleep. You should do the same, want help into bed", asked Rachel.

"No, I'm actually just gonna' sit here for a little longer. I can see the stars more clearly tonight".

"Okay. Well, goodnight then, I love you", said Rachel. She leaned in, kissed Jade on the cheek, and stood to leave the room.

"I love you too."

Once Rachel was gone, and the door was shut, Jade let some tears fall. She was confused, and she felt really bad. Not just because of the stress that was on Rachel, but because she had lied, and not told her the real reason she didn't want to get up from the floor. She couldn't feel her legs, so she couldn't move them, and she knew telling Rachel that would just cause panic.

The next morning, Rachel was getting ready to walk out the door, when somebody knocked. She opened, and Santana rushed inside.

"Whoa, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here", snapped Santana, taking her jacket off.

"But, I thought Quinn made you go home last night because you had class this morning?"

"She did, but...I just, needed...", Santana trailed off. Rachel smiled warmly.

"She's fine, I just looked in on her. She fell asleep on the floor, but at least she's sleeping."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna' go lay with her I guess. Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, but just until lunch time. Half work day today, which works out because I feel like drinking my face off later", laughed Rachel. Santana smirked.

"Wow, Berry. I gotta' admit, I really like this side of you."

Rachel just laughed, and opened the door."I'll see you later, San."

"Yeah, later. Oh, and Berry? Don't tell Quinn I skipped class, I will never hear the fucking end of it."

"Got it."

Once Rachel was gone, Santana kicked her shoes off, and put her bag down. She hurried into Jade's room, and sure enough, she was fast asleep on the floor next to her window. At first, Santana smiled, walking towards her. But, then she noticed how uncomfortable the girl looked. No pillow, not blanket. Not even the baby blanket she usually slept with. She bent down, and scooped Jade up, no problem. Once she had her tucked into her bed, she laid down next to her. The movement must have woken Jade up, because when Santana settled, she was looking at Jade's open eyes.

"Hey...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay...how did I get...in my bed...", she asked, tiredly.

"I literally just put you here, why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"I was looking at the sky last night, I guess I just...fell asleep", she answered. Then she smiled a little bit."You're supposed to be in class."

"Yeah, but...I couldn't stop thinking about you", said Santana, as she shifted forward and cuddled Jade into her arms."I know you say you're feeling fine, and it's not that I don't believe you, but something tells me that you are the type of person that keeps everything in."

"By, something, do you mean Puck or Rachel told you that?"

"No, honestly I just know. Probably because I'm the same way. I keep tons of stuff locked away, and that's why I get so bitchy with people." Jade smiled a little, and Santana giggled.

"No really...it's just one day, my bitch button got pushed, and it's been stuck ever since", she laughed.

"Oh my God...stop...you really aren't that bitchy", laughed Jade, weakly.

"I am, and I know that. But, I wish...I could be more like you. You're so...sweet."

Jade smiled.

"Honestly...you're a mystery to me, Jade. You make me feel...different than what I'm used to but, it's one of the best ways possible. I get...softer when I'm around you, if that makes any sense at all."

"I know...I notice that...all the time. Mostly cause' I'm...less scared of you when it's just you and me all by ourselves", said Jade. Santana kissed Jade softly on the lips. She couldn't help it, she loved kissing her. Even if it was just a soft, passionate little peck.

"I'm in _like_ with you", said Jade.

"I like you so much...it's really hard to explain. I just like how I feel when I have you in my arms."

"Is that how Brittany made you feel?"

Santana was uncomfortable all of the sudden. She knew the answer to the question but didn't want to admit it. She just closed her eyes, and sighed.

"It's alright, I know that I remind you of her", said Jade.

"How did you know?"

"I just know."

"Oh. Well, yeah you do remind me of her...she did make me feel the same way but...this isn't about her, I just-

"Even if it was about her...I wouldn't care Santana, I'm just happy that I remind you of somebody that you love."

Santana smiled, and once again kissed Jade. She tightened her hold around her, and rested her forehead on hers. Jade's eyes were half closed, she looked tired, and warn out, but Santana didn't care. She thought she looked beautiful.

"So, are you ready to tell me", she asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Like I said...I hold things in too...", said Santana, rubbing Jade's back slowly.

Jade just nodded slowly.

"What's the real reason you didn't sleep in your bed?"

Just like that, Jade started to cry a little.

"It's okay, just tell me."

"I c-can't...move m-my legs", she cried.

"Whoa, what", asked Santana, sitting up, and taking the covers away from Jade. She ran her hand down her thigh, softly.

"Did you feel that?"

Jade shook her head.

Santana pinched her, just slightly, but not enough to cause any actual pain.

"How bout' that?"

"A little, but barely", cried Jade.

"Fuck...", said Santana, jumping off the bed.

Meanwhile, Rachel was exiting the subway when she got a text from her boss saying that she didn't need to come in at all that day, or the day after. It was somewhat good news, but Rachel was annoyed as all Hell.

"Wow, thanks for telling me after I already left home", she mumbled to herself. She was about to go back down to the subway, but she realized that she was very close to Times Square. She wondered if Sunshine still worked at Sephora.

"No harm in checking...".

When she got into the store she looked all over the place, but couldn't find her anywhere. She decided to just ask another employee.

"Excuse me, do you know if Sunshine is still working here", she asked a girl behind the counter.

"Umm, yeah she's on the schedule for today, but she's not in yet. But, if I were you, I'd check the Starbucks down the way, she usually sits in there for a while before her shift."

"Okay, thank you", said Rachel, and she left.

As she approached the Starbucks, she looked through the window, and sure enough, there was Sunshine sitting alone at a table. She had what Rachel assumed was coffee sitting in front of her. She looked very tired, as if she had been up all night. Rachel slowly walked inside, and over to her table. She was staring straight ahead, and obviously her attention wasn't on anything in particular.

"Sunshine."

Her head snapped towards Rachel, and just by the look in her eyes alone, she knew.

"Hi...Rachel", she said, quietly.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good", she answered plainly, and she started looking around nervously.

"Not to sound rude, or insulting but...you don't look so good", said Rachel, sitting down across the table.

"Rachel, I'm sorry...but I'm really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Why not?"

"It's just...I can't...I'm sorry", said Sunshine, and she stood up.

"No, wait. Please...", asked Rachel."Just five minutes, please."

"I can't, I don't want to be rude, I am so sorry", she said, as she started to walk away.

"I know what he's doing to you."

Sunshine stopped dead in her tracks, and spun around. It was then Rachel knew for sure that she was right. Sunshine looked terrified.

"If he hasn't already broken you, he's started to...I can see it in your eyes, Sunshine."

Still, the girl just stood there, staring at Rachel as if she had just busted her with the biggest secret she had ever kept.

"He's destroying you...".

"How...", whispered Sunshine.

"How do I know? Because...I was quite literally in the same position."

"No...no no", said Sunshine, shaking her head."I don't know what you are talking about, Rachel. I love Jesse. He said you might try this."

"Excuse me", asked Rachel.

"He...he said...you would...", she trailed off. She was getting frustrated, and confused and Rachel could tell just by listening to her that her denial was clouding any rational thought she was trying to push through."No...Rachel, no I can't talk to you."

"I can help you...".

Sunshine just shook her head, and ran from the building as fast as she could.

"Damn it", mumbled Rachel. She wanted to go after her, but her phone buzzed, and she looked at the screen."Oh no...", she said, before getting up and leaving the building. About an hour later, she was rushing into the waiting room at the hospital. She found Puck and Jonah sitting in the back corner of the room.

"What happened now", she asked, as she rushed over.

"No idea. I was sleeping, I woke up to Santana pounding on my door, saying Jade's paralyzed or something", said Puck, with just a hint of worry in his tone.

"What", asked Rachel, in shock.

"No, we don't know what's goin' on...she has no feeling in her legs, so she can't really move them. She said it happened last night, but she thought it would go away", said Jonah.

"Wait, last night? But, I was...oh my God. No wonder she was sleeping on the floor in her room this morning, she couldn't get to her bed. Oh my God...", said Rachel, sadly as she sat down.

"That doctor told us she'd have her blood work by today, so maybe we'll find out what's up", said Jonah. Rachel nodded, and placed her hand on Jonah's shoulder.

"I'm starting to understand why she hates coming to hospitals so much, this shit is aggravating", said Puck.

"Where's Santana", asked Rachel.

"In with her. Now, that was funny", laughed Jonah.

"Why", asked Rachel.

"She was trying to follow them in when they took Jade, but they wouldn't let her...so she went on a Spanish speaking rampage, and scared the Hell out of everyone. They even got a security guard on her, but after she broke out of his grasp...he was like _"Yeah...maybe just let her go in"..._it was baddass", laughed Jonah. Rachel just shook her head, and smiled.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel decided to speak up. She needed a distraction.

"I saw Sunshine today."

"You did? Where", asked Puck.

"Starbucks. I tried talking to her, but...nothing."

"What do you think the situation is...I mean, do you think Jesse is...", asked Jonah, and Rachel nodded.

"Wow, that piece of shit needs a major beat down", said Puck, shaking his head.

"She was actually pretty scared about talking to me, but it's alright. I'm really not giving up that easily", said Rachel.

After a while, Santana finally came out to talk to everybody.

"Hey...so what'd they say", asked Jonah.

"They need an actual family member in there right now, so that's your cue", said Santana looking at him.

"Oh, okay", said Jonah, and he rushed off.

"Her legs are fine now, she can move. I guess this is a psychological problem", said Santana, sitting down.

"That doesn't make any sense, her legs were numb...that's totally physical", said Puck.

"No, like some people would have panic attacks, or anxiety attacks, but instead of her having an actual attack, this was her body's way of telling her that she's stressed the fuck out", said Santana.

"Wow, that sounds complicated", said Rachel.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't perminant or anything, that seriously freaked me out...a lot", said Santana.

"Is it that same Doctor as before", asked Puck, and Santana nodded.

"Did she say anything about Jade's blood work", asked Rachel.

"Yeah...I guess, something is off. What it is, they aren't sure, but something is wrong", said Santana, sadly. Rachel and Puck knew she was trying to be strong, but she was scared, and it was obvious.

"Santana, trust me...I know how you're feeling right now. I don't really understand what the relationship between you and Jade is, but I know you really care about her. I know if anything horrible happened to her...you couldn't take it. I couldn't take it either", said Rachel.

"Me either", said Puck.

"I lost one girl like her, all because I couldn't just...let my guard down and...be...who I am. I fucking hate myself for that, and probably will forever, but...this sucks so bad. Now I'm secure with who I am, I find her...and...". She couldn't finished her statement because she had started to cry. Rachel leaned over, and hugged her.

"This is weird timing. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, Santana. But, I talked to Artie on the phone last night. Him and Brit are visiting here soon...", said Puck.

"Great...", laughed Santana, wiping some tears away."I get to watch the happy couple in all their glory."

"No you don't. They broke up, they're just friends now", said Puck.

"Really" ,asked Rachel, in shock.

"Yeah, that's what she told me on the phone."

"No, no no...this is horrible...I can't handle this", cried Santana.

"Shhhhh, it's okay San. Everything is going to be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer's Note- I know, I know I've been slow on an update I'm sorry. Really quick...I had gotten some messages asking about where I pulled 'Jade" from. She's not a made up person, she's real I just changed her name. There's a thing in my profile that explains her. You can find her here, incase you wanna' know what she looks like. Just remember to add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. **

**ttp:/zzriot. tumblr. com/**

**This chapter is kind of short...or maybe that's just me? I dunno lol but the next one makes up for it so it's okay, don't worry lol Love you guys, and remember reviews make me smile :) - See?**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray had seen anger. She'd seen it in all different forms, from many different people in her life. She understood that anger was a part of life, she knew how it could take over a person. However, she'd never thought she would ever see Rachel Berry as angry as she was, even as she stood watching her. Rachel was on a rampage, and it wasn't something Quinn expected. They had been talking about Jade's situation, and the realization that something might be really wrong with the girl, had hit Rachel <em>hard<em>. She started throwing whatever she could get her hands on, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Fifteen minutes later, it had only gotten worse.

"Get the fuck away from me, Noah", Rachel screamed as her fist flew towards him. He ducked, and she ended up punching nothing but air. Puck grabbed onto her, and lifted her into the air. Ignoring her struggle, and easily holding her, tightly. Quinn stood next to Mercedes, watching in shock as Puck and Jonah tried to calm Rachel down. Puck still had her lifted in the air, as she squirmed and moved around, using every bit of strength she had to get away from him.

"Noah Puckerman, if my feet aren't on the damn ground in the next five seconds, I swear...".

"He's not putting you down, Rach. Not until you chill out", said Jonah.

"Screw you, put me the Hell down", she screamed.

"Stop it", snapped Puck.

Mercedes looked at Quinn, and instantly felt so bad for her. She had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't take her attention away from the small brunette, fighting with all her might to get her way.

"Quinn."

She looked at Mercedes, and some of her tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"She does this sometimes."

"That's not her...Rachel doesn't get _this_ angry...", said Quinn, wiping her tears.

"She does now, baby girl. It was weird for me too the first time I saw her like this. So, I'm letting you know...she does this sometimes."

Puck took a few steps forward and held Rachel up against the wall. He didn't want to resort to that, but he didn't think he had a choice. So, he just held her to the wall, as tightly as he could without actually hurting her.

"How dare you...God you are acting just like him", Rachel cried.

"Don't you even compare me to Jesse! I'm not gonna' hurt you like that, and you know I'm not so don't fucking act like I'm him", snapped Puck. Rachel stopped struggling just a little, and she looked hurt. Puck immediately felt bad, he knew yelling at her was a bad idea.

"Look...I'm sorry, I really am...but Rach, I just want you to calm down."

"I'm calm!"

"Yeah, all the broken glass and shit really proves your point", said Jonah, sarcastically.

Rachel started crying even more, and clearly she was starting to get tired.

"It's okay", said Puck.

"No it's not...it's not fucking okay...it never is", cried Rachel.

"You need to go relax, if you want I can make you tea...but you really need to chill. Can you please just stop fighting me, go in your room, and relax", asked Puck, but he didn't get an answer. Rachel just kept crying."Please, Fun Size?"

Rachel gave up, and stopped her squirming and fighting. Puck waited just a few seconds before he put her down, and backed off. Quinn approached her, and pulled her into a hug. Jonah and Mercedes started picking things up from the ground, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hundred bucks says it's the neighbor...", said Puck, as he walked to the door. When he opened it, sure enough, there she stood.

"Hey Ms. Jasper."

"Noah...what in the world is going on over here?"

"Nothing, Rachel had an episode, but everything is fine now."

"She woke me up from a dead sleep, I almost called 911", said the woman, trying her hardest to peek passed Noah into the apartment.

"No, you don't have to call anybody. We're all a little upset right now, but don't worry the noise is over and done with", said Puck.

"What's going on, why so upset", she asked. Quinn couldn't help but think that this woman had to be one of the nosiest people she had ever seen in her life.

"Jade's in the hospital", answered Puck, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? Oh my goodness, why?"

"She's sick, that's all we know, that's why she's there so they can find out what's wrong", explained Puck, as if he had dealt with the woman a hundred times.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, please keep me posted."

"We will Ms. Jasper...goodnight, thanks for stopping by...", said Puck, and he shut the door before she could asked anymore questions.

"Gooooddddddd", he groaned into his hands.

"She just like that nosy lady that lived across the street on Bewitched", laughed Mercedes.

"Baby I know just who you're talkin' about...the one who was always like..._Abner...Abner_", laughed Jonah, and they started laughing.

"I need to go to the roof...like now", said Rachel.

"Yeah? Are you sure you don't need tea, and sleep", asked Puck.

"I need both of those, but I need roof time, first", answered Rachel, as she headed for the door, pulling Quinn with her.

"Do what you do best up there baby girl, and just relax", said Mercedes. Rachel nodded, and her and Quinn headed out the door. Once they were up there, Quinn tried to get Rachel to sit down, but she wouldn't.

"Come on, Rach...sit with me", said the blond, pulling Rachel's arm.

"No...no I'm far too restless...I can't sit still. I can't...I just...need to move", cried Rachel, in a very panicked tone.

"Okay, okay...but just...slow down. Breathe, sweetie...just breathe", said Quinn, pulling the shorter girl close to her body. Rachel cuddled as close as she could into Quinn, taking slow deep breathes.

"I know, you're scared but Santana's with her...she'll most likely be home tomorrow. It's all gonna' be okay." Rachel just nodded. Although she wasn't happy with Rachel's current mood, Quinn was happy. It wasn't that she didn't trust Puck, or Jade or anyone else to calm Rachel down, or be there for her, but now she was there. It was her arms that Rachel was cuddled into at the end of a long day."I wish you could stop crying...".

"I'm s-sorry...".

"Don't be, I just want you to feel better."

"How can I? My best friend is sick, and trapped in a place that she only visits in her nightmares. My Ex boyfriend is making another girl's life a living Hell...".

"You don't know that, Rachel."

"Actually...I do. I went and found Sunshine today."

"No, come on Rachel, why", whined Quinn.

"Quinn...I had to. I had to know. And, I could tell just by looking at her that history is repeating itself. The poor thing looked so warn out. She was afraid to talk to me, she ended up just running away from me", cried Rachel.

"Did you honestly expect her to just admit to everything, and leave him, just like that?"

"Ofcorse not, but you have to admit, it's a nice thought."

Quinn smiled a little.

"Yes, it is a nice thought, and I do have to admit it. Mainly, because I've had the very same thought about you."

Rachel lifted her head, and looked at Quinn. Clearly she was confused. Quinn wiped some of the tears from her face, and rested her hand on her cheek.

"When we first started hanging out, after you finally stopped pushing me away...I'd think about how if and when we ended up together...the sparkle in your eyes would return instantly."

"Oh God...I must me making you more miserable than I thought, Quinn. I'm so sorry...".

'No, no, stop. That isn't what I'm trying to say at all. I know I can't make it all go away Rachel, I know that...I know I can't fix you just by kissing you, or holding you...but, I can try. And I will always try."

"But, what if I stay broken forever, will you still...love me?"

Quinn just smiled, and answered Rachel's question by kissing her softly on the lips.

The next morning, afternoon, Jade sat Indian style on the rooftop of the apartment building. She was looking up at the clouds, and every time the wind picked up, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She had been cooped up inside of the hospital all night, and most of the morning, and the freedom she felt at the moment was something to be appreciated. She had incense burning, and was trying to very hardest to just relax, and take in the day. After she had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and Rachel was walking towards her.

"Hi Rea Rea", she said, happily.

"Hey you, are are you feeling?"

"I feel...amazing", sighed Jade.

"I was just reading your discharge papers...it was written that you were advised, on more than one occasion to stay for longer observation, but you refused...".

"I couldn't do it...I just...well, you know how I feel about those places...they scare me. It was bad enough I was there overnight. Only thing that made it better was the fact that Santana stayed with me."

"She's pissed at you...you do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, she wanted me to stay there too. But, I'll tell you the same thing I told her...my legs are fine, they said it was basically my mind playing tricks on me. No harm done, I'm good."

"Are you at least planning on going to the weekly appointments?"

"Yeah...".

"You better, because you had me worried sick. Why the Hell didn't you tell me that you couldn't move your legs when I left your room?"

"I didn't want you to worry...".

"Well, next time you need to tell me...".

"I heard you melted down last night...I'm not worth all that, you know", said Jade, sadly.

"You're my best friend."

"I know, but you have other friends...and now you have Quinn. You can't lie to me either, I can so tell you're in love. Which is funny, because I remember asking you a long ago how you felt like girls, and you said you had no problem with it, but you were as straight as a line...", giggled Jade.

"Well...I mean, I guess...I don't...", Rachel stuttered.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought. I know you like to think that you and Quinn bitching at yelling at each other all the time had everybody fooled. But, you'd be surprised at how many people knew what was really going on...", said Jade.

"Awe, screw you", laughed Rachel.

"Can I ask you ask you something?"

"Sure, you can."

"When you think of Quinn, and how she makes you feel every time you're around her...what song do you think of?"

"You really believe I think of a song, every single time I'm around her", asked Rachel.

"Please, I know you. I know you do, because I do the same thing. And, not just with people I'm in relationships with...with my friends, and family and stuff too. But, you're wired musically, like I am...".

"Okay, okay, yes I do think of one song in particular, but why do you ask?"

"You know my friend, Alyson?"

"Yeah...".

"She was supposed to preform tonight, but she canceled...and-"

"Fine, I'll fill in. How many songs?"

"Only two, then Jonah's gonna' be on music the rest of the time, I swear."

"What's this have to do with the song I think of when I'm with Quinn?"

"Because, you smile a lot more these days. She makes you happy, and you need to express that happiness...the best way you know how."

Rachel just smiled.

"I'm serious, when she's around you get happy...like...like when I get when I'm watching Alice In Wonderland", laughed Jade. Rachel laughed with her, and they stayed up there for a while, talking. Mostly about Quinn and Santana.

That night, Jade was happily working behind the bar as the usual weekend regulars filed into Smashed. Quinn, and Santana were sitting at the bar, drinks in front of them, watching Jade very closely.

"This is bullshit", said Santana.

"What is?"

"She shouldn't be here, she should be at home off her feet like that Dr. Andrews chick told her to be."

"Obviously, she feels much better, San. So, just let it go" ,said Quinn. Jade came bouncing over, with a huge smile on her face."You guys good? You need refills?"

"No, what I need is for you to stop acting like you're healthy as ever, go home, and get in your damn bed", snapped Santana. Jade looked like she had just been slapped right across the face.

"Santana, you need to calm down...now", growled Quinn.

"No, screw that...she shouldn't be fucking working and she knows it", said Santana, and she got up and walked away. Jade didn't say anything, she just watched her walk away, with a very sad expression on her face.

"Hey...it's alright, you know how she gets", said Quinn.

"Yeah...I guess...", said Jade, and she went back to work. Quinn felt so bad, and was about to go talk with Santana, but she heard Rachel's voice on over the speakers.

"How's everyone tonight...", she asked, and the crowd responded by cheering loudly."Good to hear. Obviously...I'm singing something right now...but this is actually pretty special. I'm dedicating this song to a person here tonight, a person that means the world to me. During high school...I fought constantly to get somebody's attention. We all do that, right?"

Most of the crowd agreed.

"Well, see it wasn't that simple for me, it never was. I actually managed to take it step farther...and I fought to get somebody's attention, just to get somebody else s attention. I screwed myself over,and broke some hearts in the process. I'd take it back if I could, honestly...but I can't. So, this song...I don't know...just listen."

_**Rachel-**_

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_When the world treats you way too fairly_

_It's a shame I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

Rachel locked her eyes with Quinn's as she sang the song, and at that moment knew, she made the right choice by admitting how she felt. Sure, it had happened weeks before, but there was always just the tiniest bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs?_

_That escaped from the mouth_

_Oh-Oh_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_All I wanted was you_

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_And just relive the start_

_And maybe then we'll remember to slow down_

_To all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you_

Jade was enjoying listening to Rachel sing, but she started to feel a little light headed. She was kind of sad that Santana had yelled at her, and then just walked away. She didn't plan on saying anything to her about it, but she did need to step outside for a minute. She made sure one of the other bartenders knew she was taking a break, and as Rachel finished her song, she walked out front. She started going through her pockets, and rummaging around.

"Don't even, you're not supposed to smoke", she heard Santana say from behind her. She turned around, and Santana was there, smoking a cigarette herself.

"Yeah, I know", said Jade. She wasn't going to argue, she knew it would be useless. She just stood looking down at the ground. All she wanted to do was cry. Santana took a few steps forward, and stopped in front of her.

"I'm...sorry...", she mumbled.

"It's okay", said Jade, but she had started to cry. Santana flicked her cigarette, grabbed onto Jade, and hugged her."I didn't mean it...I just...feel like you should have stayed in the hospital at least one more night."

"Santana, those places just make everything worse for me. If you wouldn't have been there...I...I...", Jade stuttered through her tears.

"I was there. And I woulda' been there as long as you needed me to be. You're freaking me the Hell out Jade, I can tell just by holding you right now that you have a fever...and that is not okay", said Santana, resting her hand on Jade's cheek.

"I feel like I can be here...I wanna' work...".

"I know you do, but you shouldn't be."

Jade started crying even more. She knew Santana wasn't trying to sound harsh, but she did and it was making her feel like she was doing something wrong.

"San...".

"You can work if you want, I'm not gonna' stop you, long as you know that I'm not okay with it, and it's...hurting me. Jade...it's hurting me because I know you are just disregarding your health as if it was nothing. I know you're holding in the pain...you can't get away with that around me, I've told you that before."

"San...please...", cried Jade, still hanging onto her.

"No, go ahead. Go back in there and work, but don't be surprised if you fall on your ass because your legs go numb again", said Santana, and she let go of Jade, and back inside. She found her way over to Puck, and stood with him.

Rachel had finished her first song, and was sitting with Quinn at the bar.

"So, all you wanted was me during school", Quinn asked, smiling.

"Oh stop, don't make me say...", said Rachel.

"Were you really wasting all your time with Finn...just to get to me?"

"Looking back...I think so, but...I always knew it was a lost cause. I thought you hated me, so...even if I would have, gotten to you at all...as far as I was concerned, it wouldn't have mattered. I thought you were straight."

"I am straight", said Quinn, a little too quickly. Rachel just give her a funny look.

'I mean...I was. I was...I just...well, you know", said Quinn.

Rachel just laughed, and kissed Quinn on the cheek. All of the sudden, there was a tiny commotion near the entrance of the bar. The bouncer emerged from the crowd, walking as fast as he could towards the DJ booth. He whispered something in Jonah's ear, and he jumped down the from the booth, and followed the bouncer outside. Rachel put her attention back on the bar, and noticed Jade wasn't behind it.

"Oh no...", she said, standing up, and heading for the door. At that point, Puck and Santana were already heading for the door, and Quinn snapped out of her daze, and followed Rachel. Once outside, they all heard Jonah freaking out.

"Dude, what do you mean she just left with some dude?"

"I dunno' man, she was out here, crying and I asked her if she needed anything she said no, she was good. I was gonna' try talking to her more, but then some dude pulled up in a mustang and yelled at her through the window. She hesitated for like a minute, but then she got in, and he drove away", said the bouncer.

"What...the...Hell...", mumbled Santana.

"This makes no damn sense", said Rachel.

"What'd the dude look like", asked Puck.

"Actually...he kinda' looked like you", said the bouncer, looking at Jonah.

"Oh, mother fucker...", said Jonah, covering his face with his hands.

"What? Who was it", asked Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure it was our older brother...', said Jonah, getting his phone from his pocket. He started texting frantically."She's probably been talking to him again. See, now her stress level makes sense, now I get why she's getting sick again."

"Again? You mean this has happened before", snapped Puck.

"And you didn't say anything, because why", asked Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, and why is it bad that she's with him right now", asked Santana.

"Because, he's why she gets sick, he's why she gets stressed out, and I can't say anymore than that. Just get your phones out, call and text her like crazy, she needs to be back here, and away from him like now."

Everybody was getting worried, Jonah was angry, but he also seemed really scared. They did as they were told, and pulled out their cell phones. After a while, they all gave up on trying to get ahold of Jade. Jonah left Puck in charge of the Dj booth, and took off to go look for her. Santana felt horrible for what she had said to Jade, wasn't having fun, and decided to leave the bar. Rachel helped some of the other employees with things, before her and Quinn headed back to the apartment. It was almost two o'clock in the morning when they walked through the door. Rachel hollered for Jade, then for Jonah but she didn't get an answer.

"Okay, this is so messed up, I have never seen Jonah so upset over his brother like that", said Rachel, taking off her Jacket.

"So, you really have no idea why he's so upset about this", asked Quinn.

"I really don't, but I'm scared."

"I know what will make you feel better...", said Quinn.

"Oh God...what?"

Quinn smiled, reached into her purse, and pulled out a DVD.

"No", said Rachel, before turning and walking into the kitchen."Fuck that."

"You can pretend all you want that you don't like this movie anymore, but I think the Funny Girl herself would be so sad right now, I really do", teased Quinn.

"Screw you...", laughed Rachel.

"Please? I've never watched it before...I wanna' watch it with you."

"Quinn Fabray, you've never seen Funny Girl before", asked Rachel, as if she had never been more offended in her life.

"Oh wow, look who's suddenly got a fire lit under their ass...".

"Fine, we'll watch it, but only because I need a distraction, and because you're ridiculous and haven't seen the only movie that matters."

Quinn smiled, as the two of them headed, hand in hand towards Rachel's room. Completely unaware of the horror that waited for them on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Rachel Sang was "All I Wanted" By: Paramore<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Writer's Note**- I just want to be very clear about something, because people said some things and it's been bothering me a lot. There is a note about this in my profile, but I guess people don't_ look _at it. The character 'Jade' is _**NOT ME**_. Yes, the character is based on a real person, but it's not me. It's just a _very very very very_ good friend of mine, that I love with all my heart. She changed my life, and the reason why my writing skills are what they are is because of her. So I put her in my stories. I put up that link to her Tumblr because she's a great person to talk to, and I just thought people might want to talk to her, she's a sweetheart, that is all. Also, 'Jade' is an added character, obviously people have no idea what she looks like, by putting her Tumblr link, I thought it might make it easier for some people to picture her in the story. Sorry if that confuses anybody. I'm really not trying to be a bitch to anyone, I know it's hard to know a person's tone on here at times, but this isn't me being a jerk, I'm just explaining. I do put myself in some stories, but it says it **right** in my profile, when I put myself in stories, the name is _**'Alyson'. **_Again, not trying to be bitchy, I just wanted to clear that up. _**'Jade'**_ is not me, but she is based on a real person named EmZee, and that's it. And, sorry for the wait, my life is chaos right now. Promise I'll do my best to make up for it.

* * *

><p>When Rachel opened her bedroom door, her and Quinn both let out small screams, causing the shorter sobbing girl, sitting on the bed, to jump.<p>

"Sunshine?"

"Oh my God...what are you doing here", said Rachel in surprise.

"I...I'm sorry, I just...", but she didn't finish, she just whimpered. It was then Rachel noticed she was soaked, and had a bruise forming around her left eye. She was holding what looked like bloody tissues in her hands, and her body was shaking as if she had been sitting there for a while.

"Oh shit...", she mumbled, rushing to her, and kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I don't m-mean to bother you...I...just...he..he...", she stuttered.

"No, no no trust me you don't have to explain, let's just get you cleaned up okay?"

Sunshine nodded. Rachel stood up, and hurried across the hallway to the bathroom. Quinn followed close behind.

"Okay, see this is exactly why I told you to stay away from her."

"Not now Quinn, you have no idea what that girl just went through", snapped Rachel, as she grabbed a couple towels, and other things.

"Really", said Quinn. She was a little annoyed with the tone Rachel had just taken with her, not that she should have been surprised.

"Yes, really. He must have a show tonight. He used to fill up the bathtub with ice cold water, and as if that wasn't enough, he'd add ice cubes to it. He made me sit on the edge, and listen to him rehearse, and if I took my eyes away from him just once, while he was singing, he'd force my head under the water until right before I couldn't hold it anymore."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But, that doesn't even make any sense."

"No, it doesn't but to him I suppose it made a difference. Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"No..no no, not at all. I see that she's soaked, and why you know he did that to her. But, that doesn't explain how she knew where to find you, or how she got into the apartment."

"I don't care right now, Quinn. I'm just glad she found me", said Rachel, as she pushed passed Quinn and went back into her bedroom. Sunshine hadn't moved, nor had she stopped sobbing. As soon as Quinn was in the room again, Rachel handed her the towels.

"Can you help her dry off, please?"

Quinn nodded, and took the towels. She slowly sat down on the bed, and softly started drying Sunshine's hair, and the rest of her body. The girl seemed to be okay with the action, but she didn't really seem to be paying much attention. Rachel went to her dresser, and pulled out some pajamas. Once Sunshine was dry enough, Quinn helped her to stand.

"Okay, let's get you into some dry clothing", said Rachel. She reached forward, and pulled Sunshine's shirt up.

"Ow...", she whined.

"Oh my God...", said Quinn, as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Rachel looked at the giant bruise that was on Sunshine's side. She shook her head, and looked down at the one person she knew that was shorter than she was.

"When?"

"This morning...he..he k-kicked me...".

"Take picture of her injuries."

They all turned to see Jade, standing in the doorway.

"Okay, where the Hell have _you_ been", said Rachel, in such a motherly tone, it freaked Sunshine out.

"Don't worry about that right now", answered Jade, calmly."Just make sure you take pictures of that bruise, and her eye."

And with that, Jade turned away, and closed the door behind her. Rachel was confused, but, Sunshine was her main focus for the time being. She grabbed her digital camera from her desk, and turned it on.

"Don't...", said Sunshine, quietly.

"We have to, otherwise there won't be any proof when you talk to police about this", said Quinn.

"I don't want to talk to any police. I just want to talk to you, Rachel. Please...don't take any pictures of me...". Rachel hesitated for just a few seconds, before turning the camera off, and tossing it onto her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Sunshine was changed, and sitting in the living room with Quinn, and Rachel. She was drinking a cup of tea that Rachel had made for her, and had managed to stop crying.

"So, he has a show tonight", asked Rachel. Sunshine just nodded, and sipped from her tea mug. Quinn was watching Rachel closely. She understood why she was taking her time with the girl,and why she wasn't asking certain questions. However, she couldn't keep herself from asking what she wanted to know so badly.

"Sunshine...how did you know where Rachel lived", she asked.

"I looked through Jesse's address book. He keeps it hidden, but I saw where he put it once."

"Wait, what the Hell, _he_ knows where I live", asked Rachel in shock.

"Yes. And, when I got here, I knocked. Nobody answered, but your neighbor, she came from her apartment and let me in to wait for you. She asked me a lot of questions first, but then she unlocked the door."

"That nosey woman from next door? Why does she have a key", asked Quinn.

"In case of emergencies", said Rachel.

Suddenly the door flew open, and in walked Jonah. He didn't look happy.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Um...", said Rachel.

"Oh come on...she's in her room, isn't she", he asked, and Rachel and Quinn both nodded. Without any hesitation, he flew down the hall and into his sister's room.

"Who was that", asked Sunshine.

"One of my roommates, Jonah", answered Rachel, and Sunshine just nodded.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Sunshine, but if you don't want Rachel to help, if you won't let us to report Saint Ass Hole to the police, what exactly is it that you want?"

"I wanted to see Rachel, because I know that she's had to deal with this. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would make you or anybody else angry at me."

"No, we're not angry. It's just, you are the last person I expected to see sitting in my bedroom when I got home. It was the bathtub, right?"

"Yes. And, I tried to pay attention I really did. It's just I had to work all day, and then come home to make him dinner. He would have been so angry if he couldn't eat before his show...I was so tired...".

"I know, honey you don't have to explain. He doesn't make sense...he pushes you until there isn't anything left." Sunshine nodded slowly.

"You can't let him get away with this. He got away with it with Rachel, but it doesn't have to be that way with you", said Quinn.

"She's right. You can stay here tonight if you want to", said Rachel.

"Rach...can I talk to you for a minute, please", asked Quinn, as she stood up and rounded the corner. Rachel gave Sunshine a reassuring smile, before standing and following Quinn. As she rounded the corner, Quinn was already letting her words out.

"Don't you think it's bad enough he knows where you live? If he finds her here, it won't just be her that gets beaten up for it...", Quinn whispered.

"I know that, Quinn. Honestly, I don't really give a damn."

"Well, I do...I don't want him to hurt you again...".

"But, it's okay if he hurts her?"

"That is so not what I meant, don't even...", whispered Quinn, in disbelief."I'm looking out for you, and that's it. For you to stand here and accuse me of anything else...well that's just bullshit."

Rachel was about to say something back, but they heard noises coming from around the corner. They both stepped back into the room just as Sunshine had picked up the plastic bag with her wet clothes inside. She hurried towards the door. She already had it open by the time Rachel had gotten to her and grabbed her by the arm. She just looked up at Rachel, who was looking down at her with such a desperate look, it almost hurt. She very quickly hugged Rachel, ran out the door, down the hall and down the stairwell.

"Damn it...", said Rachel, and she slammed the door.

"Okay, that was very weird...I don't understand why she came over here", said Quinn. Rachel just shot her a dirty look.

"What?"

The shorter girl just shook her head, and stormed off into her bedroom. Seconds later, Quinn walked into her room, and shut the door behind her.

"So, you're really gonna' try and tell me that wasn't weird?"

"Yes, Quinn! It was weird, but don't worry I didn't really expect you to understand", snapped Rachel.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that you were seriously rude to her, and there was really no reason for you to be. Yes, she kinda' broke in, and yes she refused our help. But, that doesn't mean she deserves what's happening to her, and that is exactly how you were acting towards her!"

"I know she doesn't deserve it, I know that! I never said she did, and I wasn't trying to be rude I just don't understand why she bothered to come here if she wasn't planning on staying here, or at least letting us call the police!"

"For comfort! did you not hear her? She needed to be around a person that knew exactly how she felt! That person is me, so she did what she had to do to find me! Why are you so disturbed by that?"

Quinn just shook her head, and sat down on Rachel's bed.

"See, you can't even give me a valid reason, you just wanted to act like a bitch!"

"No I didn't want-...".

"Don't deny it...you were asking her questions as if she was no trial for murder! You think she deserves it, and I have to admit, that hurts me, Quinn! Because if you think she deserves it, that means you think I did too! I don't understand you at all, right now! You have no right to be so rude to her, you have no fucking idea what it's like to be in that position!"

"Yes I fucking do", yelled Quinn, standing from the bed. She had tears streaming down her face, and Rachel suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't been looking at Quinn during her little rant, and hadn't noticed she had started to cry.

"I know you used to think having two Dads was the best thing ever. But, you know what Rachel, I only have one, and he is the biggest piece of shit that ever lived! I wasn't a bitch all through high school for no reason! I was pissed off at the world because I had the world's most abusive father!"

Rachel's facial expression softened, and she moved towards Quinn, slowly.

"You know...I had to catch him on video...I had to get him to hit me and my mother just so I could get out of there...", Quinn cried. Rachel tried to grab her girlfriend's hand, but she just pulled away."He was the biggest reason...he was the main thing that was keeping me from getting the Hell away from that town, I had to do something...I had to fix it! It was the only way", she cried.

Rachel was so confused. She understood that Quinn was confessing that her father was abusive, but she was unsure as to what it was that she had done.

"Quinn...", she said softly.

"I...asked her, I begged her...", cried Quinn, covering her face with her hands. Her thoughts were being over run by memories of being back at her parents home, in Lima.

_"Mom...how could you? After everything he put us through...you're just letting him move back in", Quinn was crying. She had walked into the house after school, to find her mother cooking dinner. The table was set for three, and next to one plate, at the head of the table, stood a tall glass with the initials __**RF **__engraved. Only one person ever used that glass, and Quinn hadn't seen it sitting on the table in months._

_"I have to give him another chance Quinny...he's sorry for what he's done", Judy argued._

_"Sorry? For what exactly? Cheating on you, or beating the living Hell out of us for God knows how long? Kicking me out of the house when I really needed both of you the most? Even after all his bullshit, I told him I needed him to hug me!"_

_"Watch your mouth Quinn...and that tone."_

_Quinn was so upset, and not just because her monster of a father was coming to dinner, and bringing his things with him. But, because her mother had clearly fallen back into a mind set, that only shown when Russel Fabray was around. There she was, cooking a four cores meal, as fast as she could, glass of alcohol on the counter near by, her husbands favorite musical artist playing from the stereo. It was an environment that had disappeared since Quinn moved back home, and she never thought she would have to enter that environment again. _

_She was wrong._

_"Mom...", said Quinn, stepping in front of her. She grabbed her wrist lightly, just so she would stop stirring the sauce that was on the stove. Judy refused to look up, she couldn't being herself to look at her own daughter. She could hear the fear in her voice, and it was breaking her heart._

_"Mom, please...think about this. He will hurt you...he will hurt me. Don't do that to us, we've been so happy...", Quinn said, desperately._

_"It's his house. We're his family, and regardless of his mistakes, I love him Quinny. He is your father, and you will respect him."_

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me", snapped Quinn, letting go of her mother's wrist, and taking a few steps back."That man...terrorized us. Mom, he's broken your arms and ribs how many times? He's beaten the shit out of me, forced me to leave the house, driven the only sister I've ever had away, and all for what? Nothing. He's a monster, he's manipulated you and the rest of us for so long, and you want me to respect him?"_

_"Don't you dare talk about your father that way! If it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be alive! You wouldn't have all that you have, and you would still be that ugly, red headed little nightmare that you were before he paid for you to get your nose fixed", snapped Judy. Quinn just stared at her mother in disbelief. "The only reason he kicked you out of this house was because you acted like a little whore and got yourself pregnant! You did that to yourself!"_

_"That's not you Mom, that's him talking, that's something he would say! If you really believed that you never would have let me back into the house after he left with that woman, and you know it!"_

_"Just shut up, please! Stop it! Your father is moving back in, he's sorry! He won't hurt us anymore, he won't...", cried Judy._

_"Oh my God! Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? It will be just like before! You'll do something to piss him off, he'll hit you, then make you drink, and everything will be all better!"_

_"Stop it! Just, go upstairs, and get cleaned up, he's going to be here any minute", said Judy, as she wiped her tears away. As if she had never been crying, or fighting with her daughter, she took a sip of her drink, smoothed out her dress, and went right back to stirring her sauce. Quinn just shook her head, and walked out of the kitchen. As predicted, life picked up exactly where it had left off once Russel moved back in. _

By the time Quinn had finished telling Rachel about the conversation, she was sitting on the bed again. Rachel's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"How did you catch him", Rachel asked softly.

"This one weekend, my parents went on one of their wine tasting trips. I had Artie help me hook up some cameras in the kitchen, living room, and den. Luckily, he didn't even ask me what they were for, I think he was just happy to be helping. I ended up catching my Dad hitting my mother, and me on several different occasions. I gave him one chance after that. I asked him if I could move here for school, and he said no. Once I showed him the videos, and reassured him I had copies, he changed his mind real quick. Offered to pay for everything, including my apartment." Quinn was much calmer, and it surprised Rachel considering how touchy the subject was. But, she silently came to the conclusion that she was just happy to finally get it off of her chest.

"What...about your mother?"

"She was so mad at me, like I had ruined her life. I feel bad, I always will...I didn't wanna' leave her alone, but...she'll never leave him. She'll always forgive him, and that's how it will always be with her."

Rachel moved, so that she was sitting in front of Quinn.

"Is that what you think will happen to Sunshine?"

"Yeah. And, I think it's what would of happen to you, if Puck and Jade hadn't of gotten you away from it."

Rachel leaned in, and hugged Quinn tight, rubbing her back, and kissing her softly on the lips. She wiped a few tears from Quinn's cheeks, and kissed her again."I'm sorry your father did that to you", she said, softly."I wish...I would have known." Quinn just nodded, and they stayed cuddled together for a while before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Rachel, and in walked Santana.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey you, where did you go", asked Quinn.

"Just...needed some time", said Santana, as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay", asked Rachel.

"I dunno'...I just, needed to think. Only thing is, I couldn't fucking stop thinking about her."

"Her, meaning...", said Quinn, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Jade. I'm...scared."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks of guilt.

"What...", asked Santana suspiciously.

"Okay, don't get mad, yes we should have called or texted but...she's been home for a little while now", said Rachel.

"What the Hell", snapped Santana, standing up.

"We were a little occupied...", defended Quinn, but Santana didn't care. She left the room and crossed the hall to Jade's door. She knocked, and waited. Soon enough, the door opened and Jonah was standing there. Without a word, he pushed Santana back into the hallway, and closed the door behind him.

"She's not gonna' tell you this because she feels bad, so I'm gonna' tell you", he said, calmly.

"Okay...".

"When people yell at her, it hurts her feelings, and it makes her feel worse, on every level. So...whatever you said to her outside the bar earlier, kind of effected her."

"Jesus...", breathed Santana, feeling a Hell of a lot worse than she had."I didn't mean to make her feel bad about being there, I just...-"

"I know, you just care. It's okay, she isn't mad at you, and neither am I."

"Why does she feel bad about that, it was my fault", said Santana.

"Look my sister blames the world's problems on herself, she feels guilty about everything. That's just her, though. It sucks, but it's how she's always been. So, I'm not gonna' do this protective big brother thing to you, because I know you mean well. I know you aren't trying to hurt her, just...try to hold your patience with her, alright? It's not always easy, but she doesn't realize how much her personality frustrates people sometimes." Santana just nodded her head."Alright...Imma' go to sleep. Goodnight Santana."

"Night Jonah."

When Santana walked into Jade's bedroom, she was laying in her bed, facing the other direction. She already had her pajamas on, and music was playing from her computer. Santana kicked her shoes off, and walked over to the bed. After carefully getting on the bed, she grabbed Jade, and pulled her into her arms. As if she already knew who it was, Jade rolled over, and nestled herself into Santana's body.

"I didn't think you'd ever show up...", she whispered.

"I shouldn't have said what I said at the bar, and...I'm-"

"Don't apologize, okay? You were right."

"But, I didn't have to be such a bitch about it", defended Santana.

"Yes you did, because you are a bitch", said Jade, laughing a little.

"Well, you got me there."

Jade looked up into Santana's eyes, and smiled. It was obvious to Santana that she had been crying. She rested her forehead on Jade's, and lightly rubbed her nose on hers.

"Hey, if you were a super hero...what would your power be?"

"What?"

Santana was caught off guard. Not just because she was about to kiss her, but it sounded like a question that Brittany would ask.

"If you were a super hero, what would your special power be to help people with?"

"Ummm...I guess, super strength."

"I knew you'd say that. I like that though. Some people would say it's not a good power, like it's so typical. But, they never realize just how much you could do with that one power."

"How do you mean", asked Santana, even though she was extremely confused by the conversation.

"Well, you could lift heavy things, like buildings, or buses. You could punch a bad guy so hard they go flying hundreds of feet into the air. You could even squeeze poison from a person's veins. But, strength isn't just physical...it's mental too. So, not only could you protect a person with punches and heavy lifting...you could really understand what they feel...and what they think", Jade explained, tiredly. Santana smiled.

"I never thought about it like that before."

"Nobody ever does, and it kills me."

"You are so damn cute...", laughed Santana, and Jade giggled."What about you, what would your power be?"

"'I'd be able to stream music from anywhere on my body", answered Jade, quickly.

"Oh, I see somebody as thought about this before."

"Totally...".

"Why that power?"

"Music heals, and it makes people feel better all the time. Even if it's just temporary...".

"I see, well than I guess that would be my second choice", said Santana.

Jade felt so warm, she loved the conversation she was having with Santana, and she loved how close she could get to her. She felt safe. She wanted to kiss her, but there was knock on the door. Before she even said anything, the door opened and Rachel poked her head in.

"You guys okay?"

"Mhm", said Jade.

"Me and Quinn are headed up to the roof...wanna' join?"

"Are the stars out", asked Jade.

"Oh, they're out", laughed Quinn, who was standing behind Rachel.

"Okay."

"Bring you computer, Jade", said Rachel.

A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting rooftop, enjoying the city lights, and nighttime sky. Rachel cuddled happily into Quinn's arms, and Jade resting comfortably in Santana's. Quinn noticed the music playing from Jade's computer had no words, it was just music.

"What is this music. Jade", she asked.

"It's called "Ice Dance"...it's from the movie Edward Scissor Hands", answered Jade.

"It's beautiful", said Quinn.

"I remember...this is the part where he's making that ice sculpture, and the girl comes outside and it looks like it's snowing", said Rachel.

"Yeah, that's the part. My favorite part in the movie", said Jade.

"Do they dance in that part? I mean...you said the song is called Ice Dance...", said Quinn.

"No, but they probably should have", said Rachel, in a rather disappointed tone.

"They dance...he just doesn't know they're dancing. She starts to move around under all the ice shavings that are falling...he doesn't see her at first. But she's...moving...dancing...but you can see it if you really look. She's dancing with him...at least, she wants to be", said Jade.

Santana couldn't help but lean down, and kiss Jade on the cheek after she had said that.

"God, I will never get over your ability to see things in a different and much more exciting light, Jade", said Rachel.

"Well, there's no ice around...but that doesn't mean we can't dance to this music", said Quinn, as she stood up. She extended her hand down towards Rachel, who smiled, took her hand and let her pull her up. Santana did the same, and in no time at all, the four of them were slow dancing to the music. The music moving through the air, the scent of the smoke streaming across the rooftop from Jade's incense, and the stars shining above. It was all so perfect, and each of them knew that. The song soon ended, but they didn't stop their dancing. Lucky for Quinn, she immidietly recongnized the song that came from Jade's computer next.

"Wow, I have to say, Jade. Never took you for a fan of Ashley Tisdale", she laughed.

"Oh, I don't hate on very much music, but in this case it wasn't just her...it's the song she's singing", said Jade, without looking away from Santana.

"She did choose a pretty damn good song to cover...", said Santana.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel, and started singing over the words to the song.

_Quinn-_

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back warm nights, almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after..._

_Jade-_

_sometimes you pictured me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're callin' to me_

_I can't hear what you've said_

_You said: Go slow, I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds._

_All-_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time._

_Rachel-_

_After my picture fades_

_And darkness has turned to gray_

_Watching through windows_

_You're wondering if I'm OK_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

_The drum beats out of time..._

_All-  
>If you're lost you can look and you will find me<em>

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Santana-_

_You said: Go slow, I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds..._

_All-_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time..._

After a couple of hours dancing, and bonding on the roof, the girls retreated downstairs, and to bed. They were all sleeping by the time Puck had gotten home from the bar. When he walked in, half drunk, and frustrated as all Hell about the night's events, he had one question on his mind. He didn't care if Jonah was sleeping or not, he stumbled over to his door, and knocked until he opened it.

"Dude...I'm so tired, what's up? You okay", asked Jonah.

"Nope. You have some explaining to do", slurred Puck, as she pushed his way into Jonah's room. The taller black man just turned on his light, and shut the door. Puck plopped down into his roommate's bed.

"What's up", asked Jonah, rubbing his eyes.

"Why the Hell did you get so crazy about Jade being around your older brother?"

* * *

><p><em>Song they sang was "Time After Time"...which I believe was originally done by: Cyndi Lauper. However, in this chapter they are singing the version covered by: Ashley Tisdale.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Jonah knew Puck was going to ask him about that eventually, he just hadn't prepared himself for when. He was thinking he would have much rather had one of the girls ask him that. But no, Jonah had the luck he had, and it was Noah Puckerman who wanted to know of the worst Price family secrets, ever.

"Puck...I shouldn't have...I mean...", Jonah stuttered.

"No, just tell me man, because you know what, as long as we've been friends, I have never seen you that wound up", said Puck.

Jonah slowly walked over to his bed, and plopped down next to Puck.

"Look, it's really complicated, and I know people use that as an excuse all the time, dude...but seriously, you won't take it well. So, let's just let it rest, and live on like we always do, alright?"

"Wow. Like brother, like sister...that's' so messed up, Jonah", said Puck, as he stood up, and started to pace around.

"What", asked Jonah, as if he had been offended.

"What you just said, is so Jade! She does the same damn thing! When I first started hanging out with her...she was so...mysterious, like I couldn't get anything out of her. At first, I thought it was kinda' hot, I won't lie. But, then I got to know her...the best I could. It's like, you get down to the real things, the serious shit, and then she just shuts down, and acts like it's not important."

"Puck, no offense but you don't handle serious shit the best, you know what I mean? You don't like bein' too real, so why are you so agitated", asked Jonah.

"Because, I love you sister! I only started hanging out with her because I thought she was hot...and don't kill me...but, I wanted to get in her pants. Then we started being...friends. _Just _friends, and now she's like a sister to me. I get that I will never have the same connection you have with her, dude...but I wish I did. My little sister loves me I know she does, and I love her, but it's not the same. You and Jade have this crazy connection, and I'm jealous. You look out for her like a brother should look out for his sister, and I wanna' be able to do that too", said Puck, sitting back down.

"You have that connection, but obviously you don't see it", laughed Jonah.

"What?"

"You and Rachel, you do for Rachel, what I do for Jade."

"That's different."

"No, it's not...trust me. You know everything there is to know about Rachel, like a brother would. I've seen how you two talk, I hear what she shares with you. I can hear it in her voice, that girl tells you things that she probably wouldn't even tell her own parents. So, just trust me, you have the connection I have with Jade."

"Okay fine, you're right, and I am happy about that. But, your sister means a lot to me. How can you blame me?"

"Blame you? Blame you for what, I never said nothin' about blaming you at all...".

"No, I know you didn't but, that's what it seems like. I mean, I feel like you don't trust me, which sucks. It just sucks."

"Puck, I trust you."

"Than, why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's too messed up, I don't want you to feel different towards my sister."

"Nothing you ever tell me will make me feel different about her."

"See, you say that now but...you don't even know", said Jonah, as he laid on his back.

"No, you're right I don't know. So, just tell me", demanded Puck.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but it's just...too complicated."

Puck could tell that Jonah was being absolutely sincere with him, but he couldn't helped but be a little annoyed. He nodded his head, and stood up to leave.

"See, now you're all pissed off."

"No, I'm not. I get it" ,said Puck, as he opened the door.

"He hurts her, man", Jonah blurted out.

Puck stopped, and turned around.

"He hurts her like like a brother shouldn't ever hurt a girl, much less his sister."

"What?"

"It's like...he doesn't even care. He just wants what he wants, doesn't matter how much pain it causes her...", said Jonah, sounding like he was going to cry. Puck shut the door, and sat back down.

"How?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jade woke up alone in her bed. She was a little confused, because last she knew, Santana was sleeping right next to her. She stretched, and smiled. She hadn't gotten very much sleep, but she felt amazing. Her body didn't hurt, she didn't feel like crying, and she could breathe so easily. She knew exactly why she felt so refreshed. A night on the rooftop, music, and people she loved and cared about. She rolled out of bed, walked to her mirror, and leaned down.<p>

_Ew. I look so ugly in the morning. No wonder Santana isn't still in bed with me._

The truth was, she looked just fine. But, in her own eyes, she was an ugly person so it didn't really make much of a difference. She grabbed a hoodie, threw it on, and walked out of her room. The scent of pancakes hit her instantly, and she smiled. As she walked into the living room, Puck and Rachel came into view. They were both sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Jonah was standing in the kitchen, over the stove.

"Morning", said Jade, tiredly, as she plopped down on the couch next to Rachel, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning", said Rachel, as she scooted impossibly close to her friend.

"Hey", said Puck, not taking his eyes away from the TV. Jade noticed he looked kind of pissed off.

"You okay, love", she asked.

"Yeah", he answered coldly. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew not to push it.

"Okay...", she mumbled. She glanced towards the kitchen, and sniffed the air."Jonah, you put blueberries in there, didn't you", she giggled.

"You know it", he answered, without looking at her. She was starting to get a little freaked out that neither her brother, or Puck would look at her. She glanced over to Rachel, who gave her a weird sympathetic smile. She then noticed, Rachel looked like she had been crying.

"Okay, did I miss something", she asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean", asked Rachel.

"Well, to be honest you guys are kinda' weirding me out. Plus, Quinn and Santana aren't here, and I fee like they would have stayed for breakfast...".

"They had class", said Jonah, from the kitchen.

"They have classes on Saturdays", asked Jade.

Nobody answered, and Jade got very nervous all of the sudden.

_Oh my God, what did I do?_

Instead of saying anything about how uncomfortable she was, Jade just put on a fake little smile and stood from the couch.

"Wait, where are you going", asked Rachel, grabbing on to her arm.

"Just, in my room."

"But...you always watch cartoons with us', said Rachel, sadly.

"I'll be right back", said Jade, and she walked away, and disappeared into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed, and grabbed her cell phone from the night stand. She started texting, sent it, and awaited a reply.

**Where are you...something weird is happening. I think everyone is mad at me - J**

She waited a few minutes, and got nothing back. That's when she knew something was going on.

_She always answers me right away...maybe she skipped class and went home to sleep. Or...maybe she's mad at me too._

Rachel had stood from the couch, and started pacing around the room.

"She knows."

"Calm down, she doesn't know anything", said Puck.

"I hate this", said Jonah, as she flipped the last batch of pancakes onto a plate, and switched off the stove."I never should have said a damn thing."

"No, I'm glad you did", said Rachel, taking a seat at the counter.

"You should of said something before, man", said Puck, who still wouldn't look at anything else but the TV.

"See, I knew you were gonna' be pissed off at me", said Jonah.

"I'm not pissed off at you!"

"Bullshit! I know you are, because your giving all sorts of attitude, and you can't even put your attention on anything else but the damn TV! God knows, Spongebob is awesome but you can't be that into it, dude!"

"Alright fine", yelled Puck, getting up and walking into the kitchen area."Yeah I think it's really fucked that you kept something like this from me, and from Rachel, there! You happy now?"

"You guys, stop", protested Rachel, but it was useless.

"No, I'm not happy now! This is exactly why I didn't wanna' tell you anything last night! I knew you'd be pissed that we kept it a secret! Now, there you stand, mad as ever, silently judging me for being such a shitty brother!"

"Oh my god, are you kidding me, dude? I'm not judging you for a damn thing! That isn't my place! And even if it was, do you really think I'd be putting any blame on you? Jonah, you're the better sibling in this whole situation! You aren't the one who forced himself on his own sister", yelled Puck. Rachel had tears running down her face, she'd seen both boys angry before, but not towards each other. She was almost sure that this was the first real fight they had ever gotten in.

"This is so fu-...".

When Jonah stopped in mid sentence, Puck and Rachel noticed he looked towards the hallway, then away. They followed his gaze, to see Jade standing there, with a look of terror on her face.

"Y-you...told them? Jonah...how could you-"

"It's okay, sweetie don't be upset", said Rachel, standing up, and moving towards her.

"No...no no no, why", cried Jade, backing away."You didn't have to tell them, Jonah! You didn't have to tell them!" She sank to the floor and started crying. Rachel rushed to her, and tried her best to comfort her. Jonah had absolutely nothing to to say. He felt horrible, and Puck knew that. His guilt about the yelling and fighting between them, quickly came boiling to the surface, and he stepped towards his friend. Putting his arm around his shoulder, he looked back over to the girls. Rachel had managed to get her arms wrapped around Jade, and was doing her best to comfort her.

"It's okay...shhhhh, it's okay...", she cried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Quinn and Santana were strolling around Timed Square. Going in and out of places, just trying to kill some time.<p>

"The Hell is going on over there...when are we allowed to go back", Santana asked.

"Whenever Puck calls. They wanted to talk to Jade about something, so they're probably still talking", answered Quinn, as she snapped a random photo.

"Well Jade texted me a few minutes ago, maybe they're done", whined Santana.

"You didn't answer her, did you?"

"No, you told me not to!"

"Look, don't get mad at me. I have no idea what they had to talk to her about. Apparently it's a roommate thing. Keep in mind, Rach and Puck have been roomies and friends with them for a while now. We're the new addition in this whole situation."

"Yeah, I get that, Q...but if it's something serious enough that we can't be there...obviously I'm gonna' be a little curious as to what the fuck is happening", she spat.

"Wow, rooftop meditation does nothing for your attitude, S."

"Sorry...it's just-", but the Latina didn't even finish her sentence.

Quinn, who had gotten a few steps ahead, stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter?"

All Santana did was point forward. Quinn looked, and the minute her eyes landed, her heart was beating fast and hard. There stood Jesse St. James, right in front of the August Wilson Theatre. He looked like he was waiting for something, or somebody. Quinn's stomach twisted at the site of him. Her hands balled into fists, as she took a few slow steps forward.

"Q...wait", said Santana, grabbing her shoulder.

"Wait? Are you serious, I'm gonna' destroy that arrogant, women beating mother fu-"...

"You can't just go over there and pummel him...as entertaining as that would be...you will never get away with it, not in broad daylight."

"I don't care. You really expect me to just leave him alone", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Oh Hell no, I didn't say that", Santana laughed."Come on, I have a plan."

A few minutes later, Santana strolled over towards Jesse, and breezed by him, making sure he had seen her face.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute", he said, grabbing her arm.

_Mother fucker did not just put his hands on me..._

She smiled deviously, and turned to face him.

"Hey there, Mr. St. James."

"Oh my God...it is you. Santana Lopez", he smiled, looking her up and down. She wanted to puke on him, because she knew exactly what he was thinking. But, she just smiled, and winked at him.

"What the Hell are you doing here? Didn't think a girl like you would end up here in New York."

"Funny you should ask, Mr. Broadway Star...I came to see you", she said.

"Oh yeah", he asked, quietly, with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah...I heard how much of a success you are here. How much of a big bad Broadway star you are now", she said. She thought it was pretty pathetic on Jesse's part, that he was actually responding to the nonsense coming from her mouth. However, she knew his type. She knew it would work."I remember how much of a bitch I was to you back in Lima. I had some free time, so I figured I'd come...make it up to you." She reached forward, and rubbed his arm. He smiled wider, and looked around to make sure nobody was paying any attention to him.

"I'm a married man you know."

"Yeah? Well, Hell sweetie that doesn't make a difference to me, but if you'd rather stay faithful...".

"No no no, I didn't say that. I just thought you might want to know. How you wanna' do this? I can get us a room later tonight, after my show. I have quite a few friends over at The Manhattan Club, we could go there...have a few drinks...see what...unfolds", he said, stepping closer to her. She almost lost it, she wanted to hurt him so bad, but she kept herself in check.

"Oh, so you don't want some of this, right now? Okay, I thought you were a man, Jesse", she said, in a tone that she knew would piss him off. Sure enough, he glared a little bit, before his expression softened, and he smiled again."Not to say I'm not worth the wait, because you are damn skippy I am. But, I like games Jesse...I like to have fun. Lets see if you know how to take advantage of that...shall we", she said seductively, before she strolled towards the back of the building. He looked around once more before he turned, and started to follow her. As she listened to his footsteps behind him, she smiled.

_That's it ass hole, follow me like the drooling dog bastard you are..._

She was just about to turn the corner, when she heard Jesse's phone go off. She rolled her eyes, and turned around to see him answering it. He stuck his finger in the air, telling Santana to wait. The gesture annoyed her. If she hadn't been trying to lure him away from the public eye, she would have lost it on him completely. He talked into his phone for a minute or two, before hanging it up, and giving Santana a sympathetic smile.

"Let me guess. Your wife needs you", she laughed.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. And, as much as I'd love to show you one Hell of a good time right now, that was my agent. I got somewhere to be. So, why don't you give me your phone number", he said, as Santana walked closer to him."I mean, you may not be able to put on a real performance when it comes to the stage, but that doesn't mean you can't put on a decent performance in a bed." Santana smiled her way through the anger that was boiling even further to the surface.

_Oh you son of bitch._

"Yeah, I'll give you number. Give me your phone."

Jesse handed it over, and let his eyes wander while Santana entered her number. Once he handed it back, he winked.

"See you soon."

"I hope so", said Santana. And with that, Jesse hurried back out the street.

"Fuck...Q! Come out here, he had to go."

"Awe, come on", whined Quinn, who emerged from behind the building with a garbage can lid in her hands. Santana looked at it, and smiled.

"Damn Q, you were about to gangster beat him, huh...".

"I'm gonna' kill him", growled the blond, ignoring her friend's statement. She dropped the lid, and stormed towards the street.

"Quinn...", wanted Santana chasing after her, but she couldn't keep up. Quinn flew out towards the street, and desperately scanned the random crowds of people. Jesse was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh! I should have just beaten the living shit out of him when he was back there", she yelled. Santana grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked right at her.

"Stop."

"How can you not be on my side? Especially knowing what he did to Rachel", Quinn said, almost in tears.

"Don't even go there. You know damn well I'm on your side, I'm just looking out for you", said Santana, harshly.

"Santana...I want to destroy him", Quinn said, desperately. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you do. I know, and I promise you, we will get him, somehow."

Quinn was about to say something else, but her phone started going off. She sighed, and grabbed it from her pocket. It was a text message from Puck.

Baby Mama you need to get the Hell back here...like now! - P

"Shit, let's go", said Quinn, grabbing Santana's hand.

When they got back to the apartment, Ms. Jasper was standing outside the door. When she saw the girls approaching she backed off.

"Something is going on in there", she said, suspiciously.

"Yeah, ya think", asked Santana, sarcastically, and the women just shot her a dirty look. Quinn started knocking on the door, because she could hear what sounded like Rachel yelling from inside. Finally, Puck opened the door, and let the two of them inside. He saw Ms. Jasper standing there, rolled his eyes, and shut the door before she could say a word. Rachel was standing outside of Jade's bedroom door, crying, and begging her for to open it.

"Jade, please...please open the damn door...don't be like this! Please...".

"What the Hell is going on", asked Santana.

Puck and Jonah just looked at each other.

"Jade...please...we don't have to talk about it...I just need to know that you're okay. Fucking open the door...please", begged Rachel, through her tears.

"Talk about what", asked Santana, she was getting impatient.

Jonah looked at Puck again, as if he was wondering if he should say anything or not.

"Dude, you might as well just tell them, cuz' if I don't kill the mother fucker, Santana sure as Hell will...", said Puck.

Quinn joined Rachel next to the door, and rubbed her back.

"Guys, I'm not asking again, what is going on", snapped Santana.

"She's upset because I told Puck and Rachel a secret...", said Jonah.

"Jade, please...", Rachel begged. She was starting to get tired.

"What was the secret", asked Santana. However, Jonah wasn't about to say anything else. He already felt bad enough, and he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Fine! Puck, you tell me then." She was getting really annoyed.

"What's the worst way a guy can hurt a girl. Besides beating on her, I mean", said Puck.

Santana had to think for a moment. She knew the answer was an obvious one, but she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She remembered one of her professors at school, had mentioned something about taking everyday situations and questions, and thinking from a lawyers point of view. Once she did that, she knew the answer.

"Sexual assault."

"Exactly."

"Wait...what does that have to do wi-"

"Our brother", Jonah choked out, cutting Santana off. Quinn let out a small gasp when she heard him say it. She then looked at Santana, and knew something drastic was about to happen. Sure enough, Santana spun around. Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her away from the door just in time to avoid to Santana's foot kicking the door. It flew open, and there was Jade, face down in her bed. She had her headphones on, and her body was trembling hard.

Rachel, still in tears, let out a huge sigh of relief. Her mind had gone to some pretty dark places. Santana, Quinn and Rachel hurried over to the bed, Puck and Jonah took their time entering the room. Santana lightly placed her hand on Jade's shoulder, and she bolted up. She took in her surroundings, as tears streamed down her face. Rachel reached forward and took her headphones out of her ears.

"No...God...no...", cried, realizing that Quinn and Santana knew.

"Baby...it's okay", said Santana.

"I...I...d-didn't...I...oh God...", she cried. She couldn't even speak.

"Okay, everybody out! Go, just go, now", said Santana.

"But San-"

"Rachel, it's okay just go. Please?"

Quinn walked towards the door, pulling Rachel with her. She pushed the boys out with her, and shut the door. Santana grabbed onto Jade, and pulled her close. She was crying so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Jade, I know it's hard but you really have to try to calm down, alright? Just breathe...everything is okay, you just need to breathe, otherwise your gonna' push yourself right into an anxiety attack. Do you understand me?"

Jade nodded a little, but she continued to cry, and shake.

"Shhh shhh...Le tengo, I've got you...No grito estoy aquí, don't cry...I'm here...", she whispered, holding her as tightly as she could without hurting her.

In the living room, Rachel had actually managed to calm down a little. Her sadness had somehow turned into anger, and she wasn't being shy about it.

"What the fuck, how could she be acting like this", she cried.

"She hates talking about it, can you blame her", asked Jonah. He was on the verge of tears himself, but forced himself not to let them go.

"No! Not at all, but she wouldn't even talk to us, then the minute Santana shows up, she's all for opening up? That is so damn unfair!"

"Oh my God, do not make this about you, Rach", spat Puck.

"I'm not!"

"Rachel, it's not like she just opened the door for San...she had to kick it open", defended Quinn, but she regretted it the minute the words left her mouth. Rachel just shook her head, and she stormed off towards her bedroom.

"No, no no you are so not doing this right now", said Quinn, and she chased after her. Rachel walked into her room, and flung herself onto her bed. Once she knew Quinn was in the room, and the door was shut, she sat up.

"Why can't you be on my side about this", she asked, wiping some tears from her face.

"Rachel, this has nothing to do with taking sides! And don't get mad at me, I've been here for all of ten minutes! Forget that I almost beat Jesse to death today! Yeah, just sit here and be jealous of Santana, over something that is clearly out of anyone's control at the moment!"

"Wait, a minute what the Hell do you mean you almost beat Jesse to death?"

"While me and Santana were out, I saw him! We almost got him away from everybody I could seriously hurt him, but everything got screwed up", explained Quinn, angrily.

"Are you fucking crazy? I told you to just leave him alone!"

"Yeah and I told you to leave Sunshine alone, but did you listen? No, you didn't!"

"Oh my God, that isn't even close to the same thing, Quinn!"

"Bullshit, it's the exact same thing!"

Rachel wanted to yell back, but all she could managed was a frustrated groan. She picked up one of her pillows, and whipped it across the room. It hit the lamp that was on her desk, causing it to fall off, and break into a bunch of pieces. She stood up, and grabbed her other pillow, but before she could throw it, Quinn grabbed both her arms, and pulled them down. Rachel glared up at her, but her eyes met soft tear filled, hazel orbs.

"Stop."

She dropped the pillow, and relaxed herself a little.

"I'm sorry", whispered Quinn. Rachel just sighed, and let her girlfriend wrap her arms lovingly around her."We both just need to calm down, that's all. I'm sorry", she said again.

"If you hurt him...he'll hurt her", Rachel said, softly.

"What?"

"He'll just get angry and take it out on her...".

Quinn hadn't thought of that. She was kind of angry at herself for not thinking of that.

"I guess I'm glad it didn't happen, than."

Rachel slipped away from Quinn's grasp, and plopped down on her bed.

"You have to be getting so tired of all of this", she said.

"Tired of what exactly", asked Quinn, taking a seat next to her.

"This drama. I mean...that's all it's been since you found me. I don't understand how I make you happy, Quinn. I don't know if...I'll be able to ever keep you happy with me."

"Oh God, no Rach. Never think that. You do make me happy. Drama or no drama, things happen."

"But, it's not just that. Your feelings...our feelings. They've been there since...home..right?"

Quinn nodded.

"So...now we're here. And, I'm nothing like I used to be. I know that scares you, I know how it confuses you. So...how can you love me? I'm not the same", said Rachel, sounding so defeated.

"Rachel Berry, I see you. I know you, I know you're still in there, you're just hiding. You've already given up on yourself, don't give up on us too. Please...", said Quinn, kissing her on the cheek. Rachel reached cupped her hand to Quinn's face, and kissed her softly on the lips. They rested their foreheads together.

"Don't you try to run from me again...", whispered Quinn.

Rachel just closed her eyes, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided not to be mean, and end a chapter without a cruel cliff hanger. Just this once...lol. Let me know your thoughts guys, you've all been great reviewers so far. Really, you encourage me, I like it ! I called real 'Jade' after writing this, I scared myself, haha. Hope you all enjoy. *high fives*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- So, here's an update. Finally. I never should have started writing two stories at the same damn time lol Anyways, this is one of _those_ chapters, where clothing is kind of important, plus it's just fun coming up with these outfits so, check the link below before you read this. Just add the "h" before "ttp" and take the spaces out after the periods. Also this chapter contains Faberry smut...don't act like you didn't just smile real big, hahaha. Thanks for reading, guys, I love you lots. And reviews are always more than welcome! Okay, enjoy!**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/differently_similar/set?id=37003735

* * *

><p>Saturday nights were usually fun for Rachel Berry. It was a night for singing. For drinking. It was a real break from the real world. As crazy as her life had gotten, and as much as she had changed, the one thing she had held onto was singing. So, the nights when she got to sing in front of an adoring crowd were more fulfilling for her than anyone would ever know. This Saturday night was different. Instead of getting ready to go to the bar with Jade, she was sitting in her living room, with her friends, and girlfriend. Having a discussion with them, that she never in a million years would have thought she'd be having.<p>

"Jonah, how long has this been going on", Quinn was asking.

"Too long."

"So, the night your brother picked her up from Smashed, can we assume that he hurt her somehow", asked Rachel.

"I dunno...she tells me she doesn't let him do that to her anymore...".

"Do you believe her", asked Quinn.

Jonah just shook his head.

"I'm confused", said Santana. Since the conversation had started, she really hadn't said much of anything. She was too upset, and didn't want her friends to know just how upset she really was."Puck and Rach, didn't you guys already know about this?"

"No way, I had no idea", said Puck.

"I didn't have any idea. I think I would remember hearing something like that about my best friend", said Rachel.

"Chill out, I wasn't saying you forgot. But, before when I brought up Jade and a certain...activity...you both told me I needed to be careful...", said Santana.

"Yeah, you guys did say that, didn't you', asked Quinn.

"I knew she had been raped before, but the fact that it was her brother was left out", said Rachel. Puck nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, okay", said Santana.

"Well, what about what you said about her getting sick when he's around", asked Quinn, looking at Jonah.

"Yeah, and why the fuck is he even in the City, I thought he lived back in Lima at your parents house", said Puck.

"Most importantly, if you know about what he did, why do you let him anywhere near her", asked Santana.

"Holy shit", said Jonah, standing from the couch."You guys need to like give me minute here, please! I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, I'm sorry you had to find out at all! I swear, I'll explain whatever I can, the best I can but I can't handle you all comin' at me like this, not all at once! You gotta' let me fuckin' breathe for a few...I mean damn!"

"Sorry", said Puck.

"Yeah, sorry", said Santana.

"No, it's fine, I just...I can't do this right now", said Jonah, and he walked into the kitchen area.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like you're a bad brother to her. It's just a little confusing that's all. I don't get why you'd be okay with Jade being around him, knowing what he's done, or what he might do", said Santana, sympathetic like.

"She's sneaky. She never actually tells me when he is around. If and when I do find out, it's always too late. I suck...my bad...".

"No, don't say that Jonah. You don't suck...this is just a very complicated situation. We're all just a little blown away by it", said Quinn.

"That's exactly why you guys were never supposed to find out. Deep dark, high class family secrets are the worst, especially when you're on the wrong side of it",said Jonah, opening the refrigerator. He pulled out two beers.

"Do your parents know about this", asked Rachel.

"They're in denial", answered Jonah, walking over to Puck, and handing him a beer.

"What about your other sister, that bitch has to know", said Noah, bitterly.

"Puck...that's kinda' rude to say", said Quinn.

"No no no, Puck and my sister Nessa do not get a long, at all. He's right, she's a raging bitch. As far as I know, she knows, and just like my parents pretends like it never happened", said Jonah.

"Okay, than the issue is simple, now that we all know about it, what are we going to do about it", asked Rachel.

"Nothing."

They all looked towards the hallway to see Jade standing there. She was fully dressed, make up done, looking like she was ready to walk out the door.

"Jade...", said Santana.

"If you guys try to do anything, like call the police, or make a big deal out of it, nothing will come of it. Our parents know people, they know how to make things go away. That's one reason I didn't want anyone to know", said Jade, calmly. She was looking down at the floor. clearly ashamed.

"No way", said Rachel, standing up."This is ridiculous, there is not a chance in Hell we're letting you, let him, get away with that!"

"Rachel...you don't underst-"

"I understand, Jade! You're scared, and I don't blame you, but...are you fucking serious?"

"Rachel, chill the Hell out", snapped Santana.

Quinn was studying Rachel silently. She'd come to realize just how often Rachel got fired up on a daily basis, and she didn't like it at all. She didn't think it was healthy, especially not for Rachel given the state of mind she seemed to be in since she left Lima. Her protective instincts, although something to be proud of, were pretty intense, and Quinn wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle that.

"I think if you guys grew up around our house, you'd get it", said Jonah."In the Price family, secrets stay secrets, no matter how screwed up they are."

"Jonah, you're really gonna' sit there and say we should do nothing", asked Puck. Jonah just nodded his head."Wow."

As the rest of them sat there arguing, Santana looked over at Jade. She was leaning up against the wall, casually, but it was easy to see she was exhausted. She stood up and walked over to her, slowly."You okay", she asked, wrapping her arms around her waist. Jade smiled tiredly, and nodded. Santana glanced back at everyone else. They were still arguing, so she grabbed Jade's hand and took her back into her bedroom.

"Santana, I'm really okay...".

"Why are you dressed like you're going somewhere?"

"Because I'm going to Smashed...life goes on, I have to work tonight. With all the drama, I've been calling off, and making other people work for me. I have to stop doing that, my Dad found out and he's really pissed off at me."

"He's pissed about you getting sick, but not about his son forcing himself on his daughter?"

"Don't say things like that, please?"

"Jade...why are you letting him touch you like that", asked Santana, trying to soften her tone.

"I don't wanna' talk about it", said Jade, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry, I just...wanna' protect you. You know I'm not letting him get near you anymore, right?"

Jade just smiled, and kissed Santana on the cheek. Santana lightly grasped her face, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips."You know I'd never hurt you like that, right?"

"Yes, ofcorse I know that."

"I know you don't wanna' talk about this, but...can you please just tell me one thing?"

Jade nodded slowly.

"When he picked you up from Smashed that night...did anything happen?"

Jade looked away, but shook her head.

"Sweetie...".

"Nothing happened."

Santana didn't believe it, but she decided not to push the issue. Even if she was able to keep Jade away from her brother, what could she say to her that would take the pain away?

Nothing.

"I'm going to the bar with you, I wanted a drink before, but now I _need_ one. Do you have time to come home with me, so I can change my clothes?"

"I should meet you there, I needed to be there like yesterday..."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm not letting you out of my sight, so you have to come home with me because I'm not going out, unless I can make myself look as cute as you do right now."

"I don't look cute", laughed Jade.

"Um, your eye shadow matches your shoe laces, your necklace charm is a tiny pair of headphones, and you smell like fucking magic. If that's not cute...nothing is. Just saying...".

Jade smiled, but her facial expression made it seem like she was about to cry.

"Awe, what is that face", asked Santana, pulling her as close as she could.

"You make me feel special", whispered Jade.

"You are special."

"I wasn't...not until you came into my life."

Santana smiled, and kissed her on the lips, softly. There was so much she loved about Jade, but above all of it, her scent. It probably didn't hurt that she spent the better part of everyday burning incense. However, whatever it was that she put on daily, Santana could breathe it in for the rest of her life. When their lips broke apart, to even her surprise, Santana had a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying", asked Jade, wiping the tears away.

"I didn't think...I'd feel this way about anyone else, ever again. You do things to me..."

Jade just smiled a little.

"...the thought of anyone hurting you makes me crazy, and I'm scared."

"San, you don't have to be scared."

"Aren't you?"

"Always, but that's part of me", answered Jade, in almost a whisper. Santana closed her eyes, and let out a shaky sigh. Jade leaned forward, and lightly rubbed her lips on Santana's ear.

"I'll be scared...you be brave", she whispered, in a way that sent shivers down Santana's spine.

After Santana and Jade left, Puck and Jonah soon followed. They had all decided to talk about the situation later. Everybody was way too confused and annoyed, and wanted to go have some fun. Since Quinn had clothes on that she was fine going out in, she just had to wait while Rachel showered, and got dressed to leave. She was sitting on the bed, her mind filled with thoughts about all the drama of the day, when Rachel walked into the room in nothing but a towel. At first she didn't really pay much attention, she had seen Rachel in towels before. She'd even seen Jade in towels before, so lack of clothing around the apartment was nothing to blink an eye at. However, when Rachel dropped her towel on accident while trying to tie her hair up, Quinn's heart started pounding hard. Rachel's body was flawless. Sure, they had agreed to take things slow, but seeing Rachel naked had Quinn thinking one thing.

_Screw that._

At first, Rachel was a little embarrassed that she had dropped the towel, but then she caught sight of Quinn. Eyes fixated on her chest, her cheeks a pinkish color. Grasping the bottom of her shirt, so hard her knuckles were turning white. Rachel smiled to herself.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm", mumbled Quinn, still not looking away from Rachel's exposed body.

"It's not polite to stare...".

"Huh? Wait, what", stuttered Quinn, her head shooting up.

Rachel giggled, best down, and pulled the towel back around her.

"See something you like?"

"Sorry Rach...I just...I mean...Okay, wow. I'm not sorry. I'm more than just a little happy that your towel fell", she laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definatley. If I wasn't sure by now that I like girls, that moment would have done all the deciding for me."

Rachel laughed, and walked over to the edge of the bed. Quinn sat up, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You are beautiful, inside and out", she said, looking up at her.

Rachel leaned down, and kissed Quinn. It wasn't until Quinn felt Rachel's tongue inside of her mouth, that she lost all control of her hands. She grabbed at the towel, and tugged on it, lightly. Rachel took the hint, and without breaking the kiss, she let the towel fall to the floor once again. Quinn reached up, grasped the back of Rachel's neck, and pulled her down so that she was straddling her. They both moaned a little at the contact.

"No fair...you're wearing too much clothing", said Rachel, in between the kissing. She took it upon herself to slowly unbutton Quinn's shirt. Once that was off, she leaned in, and kissed her neck, while reaching behind her to get her bra off. She pulled Quinn's skirt up, and shifted herself forward as she continued sucking on Quinn's neck, and jaw.

"Rachel...a-are you..._oh my god_...", Quinn breathed.

"Am I what?"

"Sure. Are you sure about this?"

"No...but, that's why it needs to happen."

Quinn caressed Rachel's back lightly with her fingertips, and started kissing her softly on her neck, and chest. She kissed lower, and lower until she face rested on her breast. She wasn't really sure what she was doing, but it didn't matter. She wanted to make love to Rachel. She needed to.

"Oh God...Quinn...that feels so good...", Rachel whispered.

The blond took that as a sign that she was doing okay so far. She took one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth, slowly and softly sucking it. Rachel's hips pushed forward, as she threw her head back, and moaned. Quinn used one hand to hold Rachel on her lap, and the other to play with the nipple that wasn't in her mouth. The sweet moans coming from Rachel were making Quinn so wet, she didn't know what to think. She could feel Rachel's heat rubbing against her thigh, and it was almost enough to put her over the edge.

"Quinn...oh my god...more...please...".

"Okay baby, but only because you said please...", said Quinn, as she moved one hands down between Rachel's legs. She rubbed her wet center a little, and went back to sucking one nipple.

"Mmmmm...", Rachel moaned."Please...don't tease me, Quinn...".

She sounded almost desperate, and Quinn could only assume that to anyone else, is was sexy. To her, it was a little sexy, but it also made her sad. She wanted to please Rachel, not tease her. She slowly pushed one finger into between Rachel's folds, and rubbed her clit.

"Is that better", she asked, lifting her head, and looking into Rachel's eyes. All Rachel could do was moan, and nod her head frantically. Quinn latched onto Rachel's jaw, and neck, as she pushed two fingers inside of her, and pumped slow, but hard. Rachel's hips jolted forward, and hit Quinn with such force, she almost fell onto her back. She started pumping a little faster, her breathing heavy, and forced. Rachel moaned non stop, digging her nails into Quinn's shoulders. Quinn couldn't help but start to push her hips up into Rachel, they were both getting so close.

"Oh Quinn...Quinn...don't stop...please d-don't stop...it feels so...so good...".

Fifteen minutes had passed, although to the two of them, it seemed like five. Quinn pumping, Rachel crying her name out, begging her not to stop. Both of them covered in sweat, breathing hard.

"I think I'm gonna'...oh god...Quinn", Rachel cried out, as she came all over Quinn's hand. Without even thinking, Quinn reached her climax too. She couldn't believe it, Rachel hadn't even touched her that. She wrapped both arms around Rachel, and held her as tight as she could as they both came down. After a few minutes, they were both laying down on the bed, holding each other, face to face.

"Quinn...that was honestly...the best I've ever felt."

"Really?"

"Really. Not that I love comparing you to him...but...you just took the horrible experience of me loosing my virginity, and...made it disappear."

Quinn smiled, and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"That's the best I've ever felt too", she said.

"Why are you so perfect to me", asked Rachel.

"Because you're perfect to me, and you deserve it."

"I don't deserve you, Quinn."

"If you didn't...I wouldn't be here, telling you how much I love you, Rachel."

"You...love me?"

"With all my heart...you know that", said Quinn, wiping tears that had fallen from Rachel's eyes.

"Yes, but every time you tell me...it feels brand new", cried Rachel."I love you too."

By the time the two of them had gotten out of bed, gotten ready, and left for the bar, almost an hour had passed. They strolled into Smashed, hand in hand, to see a huge, very hyper crowd. Jade was up on the bar with a microphone in her hand, getting ready to sing. Jonah was in the DJ booth, headphones on, playing the music much louder than usual.

"Holy shit...", said Quinn.

"Uh-oh", said Rachel, shaking her head at Jade.

"What?"

"Well, she only gets up on the bar like this when she needs to release some energy. I guess this day has gotten to her", said Rachel, sadly. Quinn looked around at all the people cheering for Jade.

"Is that why everybody is so crazy right now?"

"Yup."

**Jade-**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around._

_I swear that you could hear it, _

_It makes such an all mighty sound._

_There's a drumming noise inside my head _

_that throws me to the ground._

_I swear that you should hear it,_

_It makes such an all mighty sound!_

_Louder than sirens!_

_Louder than bells!_

_Sweeter than heaven!_

_And hotter than hell!_

Quinn and Rachel made their way through the crowd, and found Santana sitting at the bar, with a drink in front of her. They sat down on either side her.

"How are you just sitting here with all this happening around her", hollered Quinn, over all the noise.

"She shouldn't be up there dancing around like that. If her doctor was here right now, she'd kick the shit out of her", answered Quinn.

"She'll be okay, it's only one song. She's done this many times before", hollered Rachel.

Santana just shook her head, and looked up at Jade, who was already looking down at her.

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime._

_I hoped that they would clear my mind!_

_They left a ringing in my ear,_

_But that drum's beating loud and clear!_

_Louder than sirens!_

_Louder than bells!_

_Sweeter than heaven!_

_And hotter than hell!_

_Louder than sirens!_

_Louder than bells!_

_Sweeter than heaven!_

_And hotter than hell!_

Santana couldn't help smile a little. The crowd was eating Jade's energy up.

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up _

_and gets louder and louder_

_it fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_I run to the river and dive straight in_

_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

_But as the water fills my mouth _

_it couldn't wash the echoes out_

_But as the water fills my mouth _

_it couldn't wash the echoes out_

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_

_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_

_As empty as that beating drum_

_But the sound has just begun_

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up _

_and gets louder and louder_

_it fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Santana's eyes locked with Jade's, and for a minute it was only them in the entire bar. She caught Jade's scent as she moved closer to her, leaning down, singing right to her. It took every muscle in her body not to reach up, pull her down, and kiss her like she'd never kiss her again.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it _

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head._

_That starts when you're around._

_I swear that you could hear it, _

_It makes such an all mighty sound._

_Louder than sirens!_

_Louder than bells!_

_Sweeter than heaven!_

_And hotter than hell!_

When the song ended, everybody cheered loudly. One of the other bartenders handed Jade a shot, which she gladly grabbed, and drank down. By the time she was assisted down from the counter top, Rachel and Quinn had drinks in front of them. She moved through all the people, and finally made it to them.

"Jade, that was pretty damn amazing, way to go, Hun", said Quinn.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"It's been a while since I've seen you up there...I'm pretty sure the bar top missed your feet", laughed Rachel. Jade smiled, and blew Rachel a kiss. Santana just shook her head at Jade.

"Awe, what", asked Jade, laughing a little.

"You know what...".

"I feel fine, and don't worry...I'm done for the night. I don't even have to get back behind the bar. I get to spend the rest of my night with you...", said Jade, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Uh-oh...puppy face...", said Quinn. Santana just smiled, and pulled Jade into a tight hug. After spending time drinking, and hanging out, Santana had to pee. It had been a great night so far. It was a great escape from all the drama that awaited the friends once they left the bar. She wandered away from everybody, and did her business. As she was exiting the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of Mercedes wheeling a familiar looking chair with wheels into back entrance. She was laughing at something Artie had just said.

"Oh no...", she mumbled to herself, and sure enough, right behind Mercedes, was Brittany Pierce.

"Oh Jesus...", said Santana, and she quickly made her way over to where Quinn, Rachel and Puck were sitting. She walked up behind Puck, and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Come on! What the Hell was that for", he asked, as she rounded the table.

"You were supposed to tell me when Brit and Artie were visiting here", she snapped.

A guilty look made it's way across Puck's face.

"Oh yeah...I'm sorry. Did I mention they were coming here tonight", he asked, squeezing his eyes shut, and preparing for another blow to the head.

"You are now at the very top of my shit list", snapped Santana, sitting down, and chugging what was left of her drink. She than grabbed Quinn's drink and took a few sips from that.

"Okay, calm down San, I know it's been a while since you've seen her, but what are you so worried about", asked Quinn, grabbing her drink back.

Mercedes wheeled Artie over to the bar, Brittany following close behind. Santana watched as Jade turned around, and started talking to to all of them. At one point she leaned down, hugged Artie, than stood up and hugged Brittany.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me", said Santana, looking the both of them up and down.

"It was just a hug, relax", said Rachel.

"No, forget that. Do you see their outfits", asked Santana.

Rachel, Quinn and Puck all looked.

"What", asked Puck. Clearly he didn't understand.

"Same shoes, both wearing headbands, and necklaces", said Santana.

Quinn and Rachel stated to laugh a little bit.

"San, you really need to calm the Hell down...like seriously, you are reading way too much into this", said Quinn.

"Um...I'm gonna' go grab some more drinks. San...I'll grab you two...", said Puck, as he stood up, and rushed away.

"Santana, Jade's sneakers are black high tops, Brit's are gray and pink. Their necklaces aren't even close to being the same, and it's a total coincidence that they're both wearing headbands", said Rachel, as an attempt to snap Santana out of whatever universe her mind was currently in.

"You of all people would know about headbands...", joked Quinn.

"Shut up", said Rachel.

Santana wasn't really paying much attention to what her friends were saying. She knew their outfits weren't identical, but at the same time, they weren't that much different. It was as if her brain was trying to force her to compare her current girlfriend with the love of her life. A girl that looked just a beautiful as the last time Santana had seen her.

Santana watched as Brittany and Jade were talking and laughing with each other.

"Oh good, they're best friends", said Santana, sarcastically."I need a cigarette".

Just as she stood up, and turned to walk out the door, she heard her name being shouted from over by the bar.

"Santana! Oh my god, San!"

"Just relax...", she heard Quinn mumble.

She slowly turned just in time to be tackle hugged by Brittany.

"I was hoping I'd see you here", she squealed, hugging her tightly.

As Santana stood, trying to breathe through the tall blond's hug, she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Jade, who was smiling so innocently back at her, it was almost heart breaking.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>The song that Jade sang was <strong><em>"Drumming Song" By: Florence + The Machine.<em>** Oh and by the way, whoever the readers are on here that talk to 'Jade"/ Emzee on Tumblr...keep it up because it makes her blush. She's always like _"stop writing things about me'_ lol but she knows she adores it. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! ***high fives***


	16. Chapter 16

Santana Lopez wasn't one to handle awkward situations very well. Sure, on the outside she usually seemed pretty calm and collected, but on the inside, not so much. There she sat, half drunk, in a crowded bar, watching her new girlfriend chat away with the first love of her life. They were having one of the weirdest conversations anyone at the table had ever heard.

"...I just don't get it. I danced in three concerts for The Black Eyed Peas, I got to talk with them and everything. But, I looked at all of them really closely, and none of them have black eyes. It doesn't make any freaking sense", Brittany was saying.

"Oh my God...", Puck mumbled under his breath. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and laughed a little. Santana laughed internally, but wouldn't take her eyes away from Brittany or Jade.

"Yeah, I can see why that's confusing", answered Jade, genuinely."And I bet you a million dollars that none of them actually even eat peas...".

"Fergie doesn't! I asked her", said Brittany, and they both just laughed.

"It's like they have the other half of each others brain...", mumbled Puck.

"Does anybody need another drink", asked Santana, standing up, and almost falling down int he process.

"Um...do you", asked Quinn,eying her suspiciously.

"Can you bring me a Swedish Fish shot, please", asked Rachel.

"Sure. Puck, another beer?"

"Don't worry, I'll get one in a minute, I'm gonna' go hang out with Artie for a few", said Puck, standing up, and shuffling away. "Jade, come with me", said Santana, sticking her hand out. Jade wasn't sure if she was mad because her and Brittany were getting alone, or if she didn't trust Brittany around her, but she knew she was aggravated about something. She smiled, took Santana's hand and walked towards the bar with her.

"That's so weird, I remember Jade from some of my classes back in school. She used to let me cheat off her all the time, she's so cute", said Brittany."I really didn't know who Puck was talking about when he was telling me who he lived with, but now I remember her."

"Yeah, she wasn't really big on letting herself be known around school. Looking back, I kind of see why that was a pretty damn good idea", said Rachel.

"But, you always made it a point to make sure people noticed you, Rach", said Brittany.

"I know, and now I wish I wouldn't have. It didn't really mean anything."

A very confused look came over Brittany's face. She almost looked sad, and Rachel immediately felt bad for being so negative. There were a few things that were well known about Brittany, one being that when she was sad, it was simply heartbreaking.

"Rachel, you seem kinda'...different. I don't remember you wearing that much make up very often. Your style is a little different too", the tall blonde stated.

"She's changed a little, Brit", said Quinn, with a smile."But, don't worry she still has a few of her wonderful qualities."

"Oh, stop", sighed Rachel.

Brittany wasn't one to purposely make anyone feel bad about themselves, but she was blown away by Rachel's attitude. The two of them didn't spend very much time together, but she really did like the tiny girl. Even if she had treated her badly at times. Not once, out of all the times Santana and Quinn had sucked her into their issues with Rachel, had Brittany been comfortable with it. And had anyone asked her, she would gladly admit that anytime she had been mean or hurtful to the girl was because she knew that was what Santana and Quinn would have wanted her to do. Feeling okay with it however, was never an option. She studied her for a moment before speaking again. Somewhere in the middle of her thoughts, Santana and Jade had returned to the table, and sat down.

"Do you still sing?"

"Sometimes, but only here."

"You don't sing on stages", Brittany asked in shock."Like in shows, and plays, and things like that?"

Rachel simply shook her head, than took the shot Santana had set down in front of her.

"But...how come? I mean, that's all you used to talk about...".

Quinn could see that Rachel was starting to get a little uncomfortable, so she decided to save the moment as best she could. Doing so without putting in her own opinion, was not going to happen.

"Brit, Rachel's gone through some pretty bad things. What she wanted was taken away from her, and none of it was her fault. However, she'll get back on track, just like the Rachel Berry we all know and love."

"Yeah right...", mumbled Rachel.

"Wait, taken away from you? Rachel, what happened, are you okay", asked Brittany, with a look of real concern on her face.

"I'm fine, sweetie", answered Rachel, with a warm smile.

Santana studied Brittany. She looked so good, still so beautiful, not that she believed that would ever change. She still had a great smile, her hair to Santana looked blonder than ever.

_God, I missed you..._

"Are you in town long", asked Quinn.

"Kind of. Artie just came with me to make sure I got here safely, he's going home in a few days. I'm staying for a while. I got a job here, teaching dance classes."

"That's exciting, how did that happen", asked Quinn.

"Well, while I was dancing background, I met this lady, and she said I was just what she was looking for. She just opened a dance studio here in New York, and was looking for instructors. She offered me an apartment, and a really big paycheck, so I decided to do it. I'm really excited!"

"I would be too, that's so Effing crazy", laughed Jade.

"She offered you an apartment? That's kind of random, Brit", said Santana.

"Well, I have to share with some other dancers, but it won't be so bad. At least you guys are here", said Brittany.

"Is that why you an Artie broke up", asked Rachel.

"Um, basically. I mean he's got his job back in LA, and I'm not really sure how long I'll be here so, we're just gonna' be friends for right now."

Santana didn't realize it, but she smiled a little. Quinn noticed, but decided not to bring any attention to it. She knew exactly what her best friend was thinking, and made a mental note to speak with her about it later on.

"Well Brit, since you're here for a while, we might as well get together. Would you like to come over for lunch tomorrow", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, you should", said Jade, all excited. Santana just rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her drink.

"Sure! Sounds like fun", answered Brittany. Without saying a word, Santana stood from the table, and tried to walk away. Jade, grabbed her arm, lightly and looked up at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just need to pee", she said, before walking away.

"I'll...be right back...", said Jade, standing from the table, and following Santana.

"Are they dating", asked Brittany.

"Yes, they are. Only for a few weeks now, same as Quinn and I", said Rachel.

"Oh my god! I thought you two looked awfully cozy, I knew it", squealed Brittany."I knew you liked her Q...I knew it, I told you!"

"Shut up, B", laughed Quinn.

"You told her", asked Rachel.

"Yes! So many times, during school, I told her to stop being so mean to you, because she only did that because she liked you, and wanted to be with you. She never listened though."

Rachel smiled, and looked over and Quinn, who's cheeks were a pinkish color.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Jade stood waiting for Santana be done with her business.<p>

"I can tell you're upset", she said.

"Don't worry about it, okay", said Santana, from the stall.

"I am worried about it, you were mad at me before we even got here, and you're mad at me now. I'm sorry...", whined Jade. She found she was getting a little light headed and, leaned up against the wall.

"I'm not mad at you", said Santana, as she exited the stall and went for the sink."I'm a little upset about certain things, but I am not mad _you_. This has just been a very long fucking day, and I kinda' wanted it to end the minute that bitch walked through the door."

"That's not fair, don't call her that...".

Santana shook her head and laughed little.

"Oh yeah, I already forgot. You two are besties now!"

"See? You are mad at me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd be so weirded out, I won't talk to her anymore", said Jade, and she placed her hand lightly on her stomach.

"You don't have to stop talking to her...Jesus, are you okay", she asked, noticing that Jade was sweating a little. She moved to her, and grabbed onto her, just in time for her to lean forward and throw up in the garbage can. Santana just held her up, and rubbed her back until she was done. Once her stomach was empty, she started crying a little.

"I think it's time to go home...", breathed Santana."How much did you drink?"

"Not that much...owe...owwee", cried Jade, grabbing her stomach.

"Okay, it's alright...I've got you baby, just hold on", said Santana, holding onto the girl as she sank down the the floor."I'm gonna' go get your brother...".

"No", cried Jade, grabbing her arm."Just...help me into the office, I'll just stay in there for a while."

"You need to go to the hospital", said Santana.

"Not again...San, please...no hospital."

"You can't even stand up!"

"I have a ch-check up...on Monday...I'll be fine until then. If you don't wanna' help me, it's fine I'll wait a few minutes, and go to the office myself."

Santana looked down at Jade, and sighed. The feelings she had were strong, there was no doubt about that. But, seeing her like that killed her, and she wasn't sure how much of that she could take. She shook the thoughts from her head.

"Yeah right, like I'm just gonna' leave you here like this", said Santana, as she bent down and scooped Jade up."You are so damn stubborn."

As Santana carried Jade from the bathroom, Mercedes was going in.

"Oh no, girl what's wrong?"

"Like it matters, it's not like she'll go to the damn hospital", said Santana."She's throwing up, I'm taking her in the back to lay down."

"You need help?"

"No, thanks though."

"Alright, Jade I'll come check on you in a few", said Mercedes and she continued into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Santana went back to the table and took a seat.

"Where's Jade", asked Rachel.

"In the office", answered Santana plainly."She's relaxing for a while, she's not feeling good. And, I wouldn't go in there if I were you because she made it abundantly clear that she doesn't wanna' ruin anybody's night."

"That's ridiculous", said Quinn.

"She's being ridiculous", snapped Santana.

"Awe, is she sick? I hope she feels better and comes back, she's so much fun", said Brittany.

"I'm going back there", said Rachel, standing from her chair.

"No, don't...just sit down", warned Quinn.

"Why, so I can sit here and listen to you go on some more about how no matter what, I'll start chasing after my dreams again?"

"Here we go...", breathed Santana.

"Oh God, Rachel don't even start. I have barely said a word about it!"

"_Oh don't worry, she'll get back on track just like the Rachel Berry we all know and love_", said Rachel, quoting Quinn's words from earlier.

"You couldn't wait, could you? You've been dying to bitch at me about that since I said it!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have said it, because it's not gonna' fucking happen, Quinn!"

With that ,she stormed off towards the back.

"Did Rachel just drop the F bomb", Brittany, in shock.

"Yeah, she does that now. It's great", giggled Santana.

Quinn just sat there, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Um, Q...want me to go get you another drink", asked Brittany, shyly.

"Yes please."

Back in the office, Rachel opened the door to see Jade, half asleep on the couch, with her headphones in. She was covered in a blanket, with her head resting on the back of the couch. She looked so comfortable but, Rachel knew she wasn't. She was whispering song lyrics to herself, and didn't even noticed Rachel walking into the room.

**Jade-**

_I can remember the very first time I cried, _

_How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside._

_All of my memories - good and bad - that's past. _

_Didn't even take the time to realize. _

_Starin' at the cracks in the walls, _

_Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end. _

_Still I curl up right under the bed, _

_Cuz its takin' over my head all over again. _

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know who you are? _

Jade finally notices that Rachel's in the room.

**Jade-**

_I guess I'm tryin' to find... _

**Rachel-**

_A borrowed dream or a superstar? _

**Jade-**

_I want to be a star... _

**Rachel-**

_Is life good to you or is it bad? _

_**Jade-**_

_I can't tell anymore... _

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know what you have? _

**Jade-**

_Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight. _

_How the birds will sing as I count the rings,_

_around my eyes. _

_Constantly pushing the world I know aside, _

_I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to_

_try. _

_I'm lookin' for a way to become, _

_The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen. _

_Oh, nothin' is ever enough, _

_Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem. _

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know who you are? _

**Jade-**

_I'm still tryin' to find... _

**Rachel-**

_A borrowed dream or a superstar? _

**Jade-**

_Everybody wants to be... _

**Rachel-**

_Is life good to you or is it bad? _

**Jade-**

_I can't tell anymore... _

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know what you have? _

**Jade-**

_No._

**Jade & Rachel-**

_Sorry girl, tell a tale for me. _

_Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel. _

**Jade-**

_I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you. _

_Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come_

_true..._

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know who you are? _

**Jade-**

_Oh, yeah, yeah... _

**Rachel-**

_A borrowed dream or a superstar? _

**Jade-**

_Oh, I wanted to be a star... _

**Rachel-**

_Is life good to you or is it bad? _

**Jade-**

_I can't tell, I can't tell anymore... _

**Rachel-**

_Do you even know what you have? _

**Jade-**

_I guess not, oh I guess not..._

When they were finished singing, Rachel gave Jade a sympathetic smile, and took a seat right next to her. She picked her feet up, and placed them on her lap.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I think we both know that you aren't. Sad songs, and seclusion. Not the best combination if you aren't feeling right."

"I'm fine, my stomach is just being stupid. I told Santana not to let anyone come back here, it's really not a big deal."

"She did say you didn't want to ruin anyone's time, but I don't care. You shouldn't be back here alone", said Rachel.

"I'm not. I have so many people back here with me, it's almost ridiculous", said Jade, with a small smile.

"What are you talking about", laughed Rachel.

"Well, weren't you here for the song? Pink was just here, she always makes me feel much better. I also got Tom Delong, Beyonce, Hayley Williams. Even the Phantom Of the Opera is back here with me. Trust me I'm not alone", said Jade, holding her iPod up. Rachel just giggled and shook her head."As long as music exists, I'll never be alone."

"I like it when you say that. I think it's one of those things I've always believed but, never heard out loud. Hearing it from you, well that just makes it even better", said Rachel, as she leaned back.

"What's the matter, Rach? I can tell you're kinda' sad about something."

"It's Quinn. She's aggravating the Hell out of me."

"How?"

"I just...I cannot stand how she won't get the idea of the old me out of her head. I'm not gonna' be a star, I'll never be on Broadway. I don't even want those things anymore."

"Yes you do, Rea Rea. I know you do. She knows it too, that's why she won't let it go."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just telling you what I think. Maybe I'm wrong, but I really do believe that you want everything you've always wanted. The only reason I don't push you to try again, is because I know how much you hate that", said Jade.

"Yeah, well so does Quinn, yet she always finds a way to push it into a conversation."

"She loves you."

"She loves, Lima Rachel Berry. Obviously she handle New York Rachel Berry."

"Did you ever think that maybe she's confused about that? To her, Lima Rachel, and New York Rachel are the same person."

"Were. They were the same person. I'm not as special as I thought I was. I'm not special at all, and I'm not sure I ever was."

"Oh Rachel, I wish you could see what I see."

"I wish I could too. The same goes for you, Jade. I wish you knew how amazing you are."

Jade just smiled.

"I mean it. You are the best friend I've ever had. If it hadn't been for you, I don't think me and Quinn would even be together right now."

"Well, I don't know about that. Have you tried talking to her about any of this?"

"Kind of...".

"Rachel...".

"Okay, no I yelled at her, and came back here. But, I really did need to check on you. Santana isn't happy with you at all, so I can only assume you two had a fight."

"Not a fight, no. She just wants me to go to the ER, but I have a check up on Monday. I don't wanna' waste anybody's time."

"You aren't a waste of time, she's worried about you. We all are...especially after finding out about what happened to you." Jade looked away."Do you think...I mean...what if how you're feeling now has something to do with-".

"It doesn't", answered Jade, a little too quickly.

"Jade, did he use protection when-"

"Yes, he does."

"Wait, does? Jade...how often does he hurt you like that?"

"I'm done talking about this now."

"Oh God", said Rachel, her eyes filling up with tears."What the Hell aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, look just go back out there and relax. I'll stay back here until you guys are ready to go home", said Jade calmly. Rachel wiped a few tears from her eyes, and moved so that she was almost in Jade's lap. She grabbed her lightly by the chin, and turned her face towards her own.

"You can tell me", she whispered, but Jade just shook her head."Come on...you made me talk, you forced me away from my pain. Please...tell me."

"I can't."

"Please", begged Rachel."What could be worse than what I already know?"

"Just go. Go have fun", whispered Jade, tears rolling from her eyes. It took Rachel a minute or two, but eventually she stood from the couch, and headed for the door. She opened it, but turned back towards Jade.

"You're like a sister to me. Seeing you like this...well, to be honest it's killing me. I'm not trying to upset you, I just needed you to hear that."

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too", answered Rachel, and she walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the table where everyone was sitting, but she didn't sit down. Quinn, who had just finished chugging her drink, put her glass on the table, and looked up at Rachel.

"Can we go", asked Rachel.

"I guess", breathed Quinn.

"What's Jade doing back there", asked Santana.

"Listening to her music. She says she'll just stay back there until everyone is ready to go. I wanna' go now, I need to get the Hell out of here", said Rachel. She noticed one of the shot girls passing by with a tray full of shots. She casually grabbed one, and gulped it down.

"Okay, somebody is trying to drink away her issues", mumbled Quinn. Rachel just shook her head, grabbed her purse, and walked angrily towards the exit.

"Well, San I guess I'll see you at home. Brittany, I'm really happy you're here. Hopefully we will see you for lunch tomorrow", said Quinn, standing up.

"You too Quinn, I'll just get your number from San", said Brittany. Quinn smiled, and hurried through the large group of people.

"You know it's funny...they have no idea how much they really love each other", laughed Brittany.

"Why do you say that", asked Santana.

"They fight like they did back in school. They loved each other than, so nothing's really changed."

"Rachel has...".

"But, she's just going through something, right? She'll go back to being herself."

"Okay, this is probably a bad idea...but I think maybe I should explain a few things to you, Brit", said Santana nervously.

* * *

><p>The whole cab ride was silent for Rachel and Quinn, however the minute they set foot inside of Quinn and Santana's apartment, the silence was gone.<p>

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem", Quinn exploded. Her outburst actually startled Rachel a little bit."When I talk about you getting back on the path to your happiness, I'm not doing it to piss you off! I'm doing it because I love you, and I have faith in you!"

"I get that, Quinn! I understand, but what I need you to understand is that you can talk about it all you want! You can tell as many people as you want that my life will be exactly what I planned, but that doesn't change a fucking thing! I am not, who I was, when we were in high school! That should make _you _happier than ever", yelled Rachel.

"Oh my god", laughed Quinn, as she walked into her bedroom and switched on the light. She knew Rachel was following her, so she kept right on talking."Great! We're back to that! How much of a bitch I was to you at home! I thought we were passed that, Rachel!"

"Yeah? Well I thought we were passed the fact that I am who I am right now, but I guess we were both wrong!"

Quinn's anger suddenly started to turn into sadness. She sat down on her bed, and just looked at at Rachel. There she stood, hoodie, jeans and pair of sneakers. Eye liner running down her face from her tears, holding back her crying. The only thing Quinn recognized was the way she had her arms folded across her chest. The blond plopped down on her bed, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Quinn", Rachel said in almost a whisper."You're in love with the ghost of me."

"No, Rachel don't say that, please."

"It's the truth. You'll never be okay with me."

"Rachel, I am. I swear to God I will get used to it."

"What if you never do?"

"Oh God...come here...please Rachel...come here", cried Quinn, as she reached for her. Rachel went to her, and straddled herself across her lap. Quinn wrapped her arms around her, and held her as tight as she could."I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think that I hate the way you are. I just miss you", she cried.

"I'm right here, Quinn...I'm right here, and you don't see me", cried Rachel, resting her forehead on Quinn."I know you wanna' see something different, but I can't go back...I can't. This is me, and if you don't accept that...than this won't survive. We won't survive." Quinn didn't say anything, she just cried and nodded her head."What magic spell am I gonna' have to cast in order for you to accept me this way?"

"Probably the same one I'll have to cast to make you forgive me for everything I've done to you", cried Quinn. For the next few minutes they just stayed tangled in one another, crying their eyes out. Neither of them could bring themselves to let go of the other. They both felt like if they did, they would be giving up on each other. Finally, after a while Quinn broke the silence, with a question. A question that Rachel Berry knew could be asked, but she wasn't expecting it so soon, and she never thought it would hurt so much.

"Rachel, do you think we belong together?"

* * *

><p>The song Rachel and Jade Sang was <em><strong>"Lonely Girl By: Pink<strong>_. Thank you for reading, and please review :) Love you guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - So, because tonight's episode was pretty damn amazing, I decided to make my readers smile, and update. I know, I know I just updated yesterday, but I was in a giving mood. You guys have been amazing, I'm dead serious. You're interest in this story keeps me going, in more ways than one. Please keep reviewing being reviews are love , and my love is all for you guys. Please enjoy this next chapter, and thank you.**

* * *

><p>At three o'clock in the morning, Jade heard her bedroom door open. She wasn't really sleeping just yet, but she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. At least not until she felt somebody climb onto her bed. She whirled around, to see Mercedes looking right at her.<p>

"Hey...what's the matter?"

"Sorry girl, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, no you didn't...I was awake. Are you okay", asked Jade, slowly sitting up.

"I'm fine, it's Rachel", said Mercedes, some worry in her tone.

A minute later, they were both walking into Rachel's bedroom. She was on the floor, curled into a ball, crying her eyes out. Within seconds, Jade was on the ground next to her, trying to hold her. Rachel fought against her embrace.

"Rae Rea...what is it, love? What's wrong", she begged.

"I got up to use the bathroom, and heard her. I opened the door, and she was like this", said Mercedes, as she sat down on the bed.

Rachel wouldn't say a word, she just continued to struggle, and cry. Jade started to get a little frustrated, and tried her hardest not to start crying herself. She failed.

"Okay, calm down...please...please try to just breathe Rachel. I'm right here, it's alright", Jade cried. She wouldn't give up on trying to hold the smaller girl. She didn't care what was wrong, she just needed her to be okay.

"Come on baby girl, breathe", said Mercedes.

Rachel was still fighting, but she was getting tired, and Jade breathed a small sigh if relief through her own crying."You're okay...", she whispered. After about ten minutes, Rachel was calm, and let Jade and Mercedes help her get changed into her pajamas. She wouldn't say word, and was barely paying attention to anything. The girls couldn't figure out if it was because she was drunk, or just upset, but it didn't matter. She was calm, and it was easier to help Rachel was she was calm. Once she was in bed, Mercedes hugged her goodnight, and went back to Jonah's room. Jade climbed into bed next to Rachel, and held her tight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Quinn and Santana's apartment, Santana was climbing in to Quinn's bed with her. She had heard her crying from her bedroom, and new something was horribly wrong. Quinn was crying harder than Santana had ever heard her cry, and it was scaring her.<p>

"Q...what's the matter", she asked, hugging her best friend's body from behind.

"R-Rachel...Rachel...", she cried.

"What happened?"

"I'm loosing her...I just got her, and I...I...I'm already loosing her."

"No, no come on. Things can't be this bad already, they just can't."

"It's like...I'm doing the same shit I did to her before...just in a totally different way. I just got confused, I...I didn't realize what I was doing San...I just got so damn confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? All the things we did to her, all the shit we put her through...we were pretty much bullying her into changing herself...", Quinn cried.

"That doesn't make any sense,Q."

"Think about it...yeah we were picking on her all the time for dressing like she did, going on about Broadway and and being a star. Acting how she acted...yet the times when she'd make an effort to change something about herself...we were nicer to her. When she showed up to school that one day dressed like Britney Spears, you were so nice to her, S...so much nicer."

"I know...I know."

"We were just trying to turn her into us...", cried Quinn."Now that she actually has changed, I'm pushing her to change again. It's not fair to her...it's not...and I don't know if I'll be able to stop. I just...I can't stop."

"All you did was make one tiny little comment to Brit about how Rachel will go back to normal. I guess I can understand why she'd be annoyed, but over one comment? She didn't have to bitch at you the way she did", argued Santana.

"That's just it...I make comments like that all the time. I didn't realize it until I really thought about it, but I seriously make those comments all the damn time. I must make her feel so fucking bad...", cried Quinn.

"Okay, shhhhh, it's okay. Just try to calm down."

"I think we're breaking up."

"What? No...why", asked Santana, in a really concerned tone.

"I'm just hurting her. That's all I'm doing is hurting her."

"That's not true, Quinn. Don't say that, because it's not true at all. You don't hurt her. If anything you help her, and so what if you comment on something too much. If you didn't realize you were doing it, she has to forgive you. I get why you're so upset, but I feel like there is something you're not telling me."

"There isn't, I swear."

"How are you this upset over a tiny little fight like this?"

"Because I love her Santana...it wouldn't matter if I was with her for a day. Just the thought of loosing her at any point in our relationship...is absolutely devastating to me...", said Quinn, before breaking into hysterical tears all over again. Santana hugged her tight, and rubbed her back. She knew exactly what was talking about, and could relate. Only, now she was worried herself. When Quinn had said what she said about loosing Rachel, her mind wandered to her own girl issues. Only it wasn't Jade that she thought of first. It was Brittany.

* * *

><p>Back in Rachel's room, she was still laying silent in her bed with Jade right next to her. Jade thought she had fallen asleep until she rolled over to face her. She nestled herself into Jade's arms, and took a deep breath.<p>

"There's my Rachel", said Jade softly.

"I'm screwing up so bad with her...", she said, quietly.

"Why do you think that?"

"I know she cares about me...I know she's trust trying to help me. You were right...she only says the things she says because she loves me. I'm turning it into something it's not...", she said, a few tears rolling down her face. Jade carefully wiped them away as she listened to her friend."I'm so lucky to have her...I never thought...she'd ever feel the same about me, much less...be my girlfriend, and now...I'm messing everything up...".

"She's your Queen...", said Jade, softly.

"She is...she's my blond haired Queen", said Rachel. Jade smiled, and pulled Rachel a little closer.

"You're afraid, and you have every right to be afraid, love. You are having a romantic adventure with a person that you have been in love with her a long time. I think it's only natural that subconsciously, you're doing things, and saying things to mess it up. That's your nerves testing her...you're trying to see just how much she can take, and Rachel that's okay. Mainly because, you don't even know that you're doing it."

Rachel just nodded a little.

"It's okay. When a person is afraid, they can do some pretty random things. Fear is one of those emotions that can completely destroy a person. It's hard to control our actions when fear lays within us. You're only human...Quinn knows that. Even if she's angry with you...I don't think there is damn thing you could do that would ever make her stop loving you."

After that, Rachel couldn't help but start to cry again. She buried her face into Jade, and cried her eyes out.

"It's alright...you're not alone, Rea Rea. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Puck was messing around in the kitchen, trying to clean things. He was pissed off, and relieved all at the same time. He hated dealing with more than one feeling at once, and it shown. More than anything, it was heard. As Puck, picked random things up, and slammed them down again, Jonah and Mercedes emerged from the hallway.<p>

"Boy...what in the Hell are you doing", asked Mercedes, as she yawned.

"Baby don't yawn...now I'm about to-."

_***YAWN***_

"Sorry", laughed Mercedes. They both sat down at the counter, and watched Puck as he moved back and forth. He was trying to find a new place for the toaster, but it didn't seem to be working out.

"Dude...what's with you", asked Jonah.

"What? Oh, nothing...I'm just...nothing", mumbled Puck.

"No really, what is going on with you?"

"Just trying to make myself useful, that's all", he said, placing the toaster exactly where it had been. As he plugged it in, it sparked, and shocked him a little.

"God damn it", he growled, sticking his finger in his mouth.

"You alright", asked Mercedes.

"I lost my fucking job", he said, angrily.

"What?"

"When I left Smashed last night, I stopped by the main office. My boss is usually there until like six in the morning, so I knew she'd be around. But, I get there and the place is empty. Just completely cleaned out as if nobody had ever been there. So I started calling around to some of the other guys that worked there. Turns out, the police caught on to what kind of escort service we really were. Our boss got tipped off, and she cleared out of there as fast as she could. Know her she burned the files, got rid of any way for the police to get our names. But, she's just gone, so is my job. So...that's the end of that, I guess."

"Wow, man I'm sorry", said Jonah.

"I'm not", said Mercedes, laughing a little.

Puck and Jonah both looked at her funny.

"What? Sorry if I sound insensitive, but that job was bullshit. Especially for you, Puckerman."

"Awe, come on", he argued.

"No, I'm serious. You're a bigger man than you think. Male Whore isn't a good occupation for anyone, much less somebody like you. It's time you find somethin' to do with your life, boy. Somethin' that has meaning, and don't even start doubting yourself, because I will smack you."

Jonah laughed a little, and looked at Puck. He looked angry, but he was listening. Without a word, he sat down on the opposite side of the counter.

"She's right...", said Jonah, nicely.

"I know."

"Good, I'm glad you know. Now, do somethin' about it...", said Mercedes.

Puck was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"I got it", he said, jumping up.

"Dude, do you ever have a damn shirt on", asked Jonah.

"Nope", answered Puck, as he opened the door. Brittany and Artie were standing there.

"Wow, morning guys", said Puck as he let them inside.

"Morning", said Brittany.

"I'm loving this building, man. Wheelchair accessible, that's what I'm talking about", laughed Artie, giving Puck a high five.

"How else would you come visit us?"

"Hey guys, didn't think you were coming over this early", said Mercedes, standing up to hug them both.

"I thought ten thirty was little early too, but Brit insisted...so here we are", said Artie.

Mercedes looked at Brittany, expecting her to be smiling or giggling, but she wasn't. She looked upset.

"Brit...what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a second, please", asked Brittany, sadly.

"Sure. Come on", said Mercedes, pulling the taller blond towards Jade's bedroom. She knew Jade was sleeping in Rachel's bed, and wouldn't mind if she was in there. Once they were in, she closed the door, and they both took a seat on Jade's couch.

"What's up", asked Mercedes, but she didn't get a response. Brittany just sat, looking worried and uncomfortable. It kind of worried her. She had seen Brittany upset before, but this was different."Brittany...seriously, are you okay?"

"Santana told me what he did to Rachel", she finally said.

"Who, Jesse?"

"Yeah. I knew he was mean enough to throw eggs at Rachel...but...why did he have to hurt her like that?"

"Because, he's an ass hole."

"I wanted good things to happen to Rachel. I thought when she came here, they would."

"I know."

"It's so unfair, how come he gets to be famous, and everything? He should be the one who's dreams got taken away."

"Trust me, I know how you feel. When I moved here, and saw her like this, it shocked me too. I felt really bad."

"You did?"

"Yeah girl, I still do. I know she doesn't deserve this."

"But, Mercedes you were always so mad at her", said Brittany, sadly.

"Not always. I'll admit...after she graduated early, and left I was kinda' happy. I thought maybe I'd get more time up front. Only, once she was gone, it wasn't the same. I mean, it's not like we we sucked after she left but, we didn't have the same sound. I missed her...I missed her a lot, and I was happy I was gonna' get to see her when I moved here. But...who I saw when I got here wasn't Rachel, and it really threw me off", said Mercedes.

"How come nobody's fixed her", asked Brittany.

"She doesn't wanna' be fixed. We're trying to help her, but it kind of seems like the only person that gets through to her even just a little bit is, Jade. But, even she doesn't think she's helping that much anymore."

"I like Jade, she's super cute", said Brittany.

"Yeah, the Price family is full of cuties", laughed Mercedes.

"Her brother's so tall, he reminds me of a big teddy bear", laughed Brittany.

"That makes sense, because he's just right for snuggling."

They both laughed, than Brittany got a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, I'm here now", she said.

"Yeah?"

"You're here, Quinn and San are here, Puck's here...we can all help Rachel. Artie can too, even though he's leaving in a couple days. Rachel's my friend...I missed her a lot, and I wanna' help her."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, girl. Come here", said Mercedes, and she hugged Brittany. As the hug broke apart, the door opened and Jade walked in, holding her stomach.

"Oh, wow", she giggled."Good morning."

"Hey...sorry to be in your space, I didn't think you'd mind if we talked in here", said Mercedes.

"Oh no, you're fine. Hey Brit...what a surprise to wake up to", said Jade, walking over. She leaned down slowly, and hugged her.

"How are you feeling, Jade", asked Brittany.

"Clearly, not well. Look at you, cuddling your stomach, girl", said Mercedes.

"Oh, stop it, I'm fine. Just need some water or something", said Jade, sitting down on her bed.

"How's our girl this morning", asked Mercedes.

"Who Rach? She's still sleeping. She didn't pass out until like six, so hopefully she'll sleep until this afternoon. She needs it", yawned Jade.

"You don't look like you got much sleep", observed Brittany.

"I know, but that's okay. I never really do, I'm used to it. Mercedes, would you mind calling my phone, because I have absolutely no idea where the crap it is", said Jade, cluelessly.

"No problem", said Mercedes, taking her phone from her hoodie.

"I hate when that happens", said Brittany.

"I know right? Knowing my luck it's probably on vibrate too", said Jade, as she looked through her bedding. Brittany smiled at Jade. She couldn't get over how adorable she was.

Eventually, Brittany and Mercedes joined the boys out in the living room. Jade retreated into the bathroom, and came out about twenty minutes later. She was still in her pajamas but her hair was brushed, and her make up was done.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me", laughed Puck, as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"What?"

"Did you really have to do your make up?"

"Um, have we met", asked Jade.

Puck just shook his head.

"So, Mercedes what are you doing with your life here", asked Artie.

"Working for a record company", she answered, proudly.

"Whoa, really", asked Brittany.

"Yup. Right now, I'm just an odd jobs kind of person, but I'm bein' real sneaky about things. Those people are gonna' hear me sing whether like it or not", she laughed.

"Nice. I like that", said Artie.

"What about you Puck, what are you doing? I haven't seen that many pools around here so far", said Brittany.

"Um...I'm kind of unemployed at the moment actually", said Puck, nervously.

"Wait, what", asked Jade.

"I'll...explain later."

Jade just gave him a weird look, but she dropped it.

"Why aren't you trying to get a music career, dude", asked Artie.

"Come on. Not every single one of us from Glee has to become a damn musician, that's so cliche' Artie", laughed Puck.

"I know, but you could totally do it", he argued.

In the middle of Artie and Puck going back and forth, Jade felt her phone vibrate. She had a text from Santana. She started a conversation with her, while trying to listen to everybody talk at the same time.

**U awake yet sweetness? - S**

**Mhm didn't sleep much. Rach was really upset all night - J**

**So was Q...I'm trying to get her up so we can get over there but she's super tired :( - S**

**Aweeee I hope she feels better. This whole situation really sucks... - J**

**It really does...when we left the bar last night I wanted to go home with you but I knew Q was gonna need me. R u feeling okay? - S**

**My tummy's a little restless but no big deal. I'm more worried about them to be honest...- J**

**Of course U R...- S**

**It kinda' seems like the fight they had last night was really bad...Rachel seems to think they're breaking up - J**

**So does Quinn...I think if they see each other and talk about things it will be OK. - S**

**Me too. Rach is still sleeping but Brit and Artie are over so when she wakes I think I'll ask her to call her place for lunch. Do you think you'll get Quinn to come over here? - J**

**Brit's there...? - S**

**Yeah, don't you remember? They were coming for lunch today...- J**

**I guess I 4got...- S**

**Well they came kinda' early...but if Quinn's too upset to come over I understand - J**

**You know...I'm thinking maybe she needs the day to relax. We'll both probably just stay home today...- S**

**Ok. I'll miss you. But you both have classes tomorrow so I'm sure you have some work to catch up on anyways :( - J**

**Yeah...- S**

**Will you call me later? - J**

**If I have time yeah - S**

**Okay...missing you...- J**

...

When Jade didn't get a response from Santana, she got a little sad. She felt like she had missed something, but was distracted when she tuned back into what was going on around her.

"Jade...don't you think Mercedes should sing something for us", asked Brittany.

"Um...what?"

"See, talking to my sister is pointless when she's texting...she don't even hear you", laughed Jonah.

"We want Mercedes to sing", laughed Artie.

"Why does it have to be me? Puck can still sing...why can't he sing", laughed Mercedes.

"Don't even try to put the attention on me", said Puck, shaking his head.

"Alright, baby...just do it. I'll help you", said Jonah.

"Only if we do what we're doing at Smashed on Tuesday", said Mercedes.

"That's not fair, you only have the chorus in that beat", laughed Jonah.

"Well tough shit, that's what I wanna' do", said Mercedes with a smile on her face.

"Fine", said Jonah standing up.

"Yay", squealed Brittany, clapping her hands.

"Score, I like this song", said Puck, jumping up and heading for the stereo.

"That's only because it's one that you can actually rap decently with", laughed Jade.

"Yeah, well I learned from the best", laughed Puck, looking at Jonah.

He started messing around with a bunch of CD's before he finally found what he was looking for. Once the music started, he ran back over and sat down. Jonah and Mercedes stood up, and looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Jonah-**

_This is the finish my friend, this is the end_

_It's a revolution, it's a civilian revenge._

_There's no need to move or adjust your television_

_Whenever an era dies, another era begins!_

_These American fights, these American wars,_

_These American stripes, these American stars,_

_But these American cages have American bars_

_We hunted for truth so we headed for y'all._

_Towers are crumbling, bridges are falling,_

_Limits are fading, normal is boring,_

_Looking at time move progressively forward_

_Looking the days just vanish before me._

_You wanted a Benz but you couldn't afford it,_

_Now you were killed to put your foot in the tourist_

_It's a different madness and never look backwards_

_But this is the crisis, prepare for disaster!_

**Mercedes-**

_Start spreading the news,_

_I'm leaving today!_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York,_

_New York!_

Jonah looked at Puck, and sure enough he jumped up, and took the floor.

**Puck-**

_Breaker breaker 9 breaker breaker 1 9_

_Could you please get an operator on the phone line?_

_This is not a riot it's way much more than that,_

_These people are dying we are under attack!_

_Wait let me call you back, let me get my stack_

_Cause we ain't taking shit so therefore we'll fight them back_

_We ain't waiting on the line for a 9 1 1 9 9_

_Whatever man I ain't got time for all this nonsense._

_Enemy responses ain't a dial tone in our home on the continent_

_Got me in these bandages, they jungle is our fundament_

_Man I swear they sleeping, they unconscious or they slumbering_

_So we break the peace to get a piece of what we want to get_

_Act like we're new to this, like we can run with it._

_Let them know we run this shit_

_And let them know just how you feel the way your country is_

_Now look how beautiful destruction is_

_Bang!_

**Mercedes-**

_Start spreading the news,_

_I'm leaving today!_

_I want to be a part of it_

_New York, New York,_

_New York!_

When the song finished, Brittany, Artie, and Jade clapped, as the others took their seats. Jade gave her brother a high five, and blew him a kiss.

"That was pretty sweet, but Mercedes you only do the chorus", said Artie.

"That's one of the most important parts of a song", she argued.

"True, but I mean what happen to you being a leading lady?"

"I will be, don't you worry about that, boy."

"Wow, not that it's a bad thing, but you are the last person I expected to be shy", said Artie.

"Me too, kinda'...", said Brittany.

"It's New York. Some people retreat when they get around an intimidating place like this, you know", said Mercedes. Artie nodded. Suddenly Rachel emerged from the hallway, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Rachel", said Brittany, cheerfully. She shot up, and ran to hug the smaller girl.

"Hello Brit...", laughed Rachel, tiredly.

"Morning Rach", said Artie.

"Good morning, Artie, how are you this morning", asked Rachel, as Brittany let her go.

"I'm good."

"Hey Fun Size...want some tea",asked Puck.

"Yes please", said Rachel as she sat down on Jade's lap. Jade lovingly wrapped her arms around her friend, and looked at her. Puck got up and headed into the kitchen.

"I was kinda' hoping you'd sleep a little longer, Rea Rea."

"Me too, but I guess we're both real disappointed", she answered, with a small smile.

As Brittany went back to her seat, she started sniffing the air.

"Okay, who smells like that...because it's the best thing I've ever smelled in my life", she said, looking around. As soon as she said it, pretty much all eyes were on Jade.

"Oh my God...stop looking at me", she laughed, hiding her face behind Rachel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santana was in her bedroom, organizing her school books, and notes. Her music was blaring from the stereo on her dresser, and she loved it. As she opened her laptop, Quinn strolled into the room, and sat down on the bed next to Santana.<p>

"Hey...", she said.

"Sorry, I forgot you were trying to sleep", said Santana, picking up her remote, and lowering her music.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep. Plus, I just got off the phone with my Mom, she's all concerned about my eating habits."

"How is she", asked Santana, nervously.

"She says she's fine, but I know she's lying. Not really much I can do about it from here."

"Did you talk to the ass hole? Oh, I mean your Dad", asked Santana, sarcastically.

"No, I guess he wasn't home. Whatever though, even if he was and wanted to talk to me, it so wasn't happening."

"I was talking to Jade...I guess Rachel's still asleep...but she wants us to go over for lunch, because Brit and Artie are there..." Quinn could hear and annoyance in Santana's voice."I told her we'd probably just stay home for today."

"You need to stop", said Quinn.

"Stop what?"

"Being like that. If you really don't want them to be friends, you need to speak up. Otherwise how are either of them supposed to know?"

"Whatever", said Santana.

"No, not whatever. I saw the way you were looking at B last night. I know you miss her, and you aren't really over her yet, but that's not fair. You need to tell Jade that. Clearly they get along...so if you have an issue with it, you need to say something", said Quinn, in a rather motherly tone.

"Yeah, I know that, Q."

"Than why are you being so pissy about it?"

"Because I'm confused", yelled Santana, standing up."Do you have any idea how fucking weird this is for me?"

"No, I can't say I do. I know you must be frustrated, though", said Quinn, calmly.

Santana covered her face with her hands, and breathed. When she took her hands away she had tears rolling down her face.

"S...it's okay."

"Like why the fuck does she have to be here? Why couldn't she have just stayed away", Santana cried.

"I don't know", said Quinn.

Santana sat back down, and buried her face in her hands. Quinn moved closer to her, and rubbed her back.

"Maybe we _should_ stay home today. I think we both have some things to figure out."

* * *

><p><strong>The song they sang was <em>"New York New York"<em> By: B.O.B and Alicia Keys. Thank you for reading, I love you guys a lot. _*high fives*_**


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning. A morning Jade Price had been dreading for a few days. She rolled onto her back, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She laid there, hating the silence. It took a few minutes but she managed to tune into the city noise from outside, and she smiled to herself.

_Music to my ears._

She grabbed her cellphone from under one of her pillows, and scanned through it. There were messages, but none from who she was really wishing to hear from. She put her headphones in her ears, pressed play on her iPod and started her morning routine. An hour later she was showered, dressed, and her make up was done. She had her hand on the door knob, to leave the apartment, when she stopped.

_Wait a second. Jonah's working, Rachel's working, and Puck is still sleeping. I could totally blow off my check up and go work at the bar._

She smiled to herself, turned around ,and headed back towards her bedroom to retrieve her laptop. Halfway down the hallway, she heard the door open, and turned around to see Rachel. She stood there with her arms folded in front of her, with a rather _angry mother_ type expression masking her face.

"Jade Price...", she warned.

"Crap", breathed Jade, and she ran into her bedroom.

"Don't you even think about it", yelled Rachel, as she took off after her. By the time she got inside Jade's room, she was about to climb out onto the fire escape.

"Jade Price, I don't care what I have to do, but you are going to see Doctor Andrews if it kills me", said Rachel, as she sailed through the air, and tackled Jade onto the ground. She sat on top of her, and held her shoulders down. To Jade's surprise, she was having trouble breaking free from the smaller girl.

"What the crap, this is physically impossible! You are the size of a Lego, how are you this strong", said Jade, out of breath, and half laughing.

"That is so not important right now. Now let's go. Boy, am I happy my boss let me come back home, I knew you would try this. I just knew it" ,said Rachel getting up. Jade grabbed her bag, and stood up. Rachel was already out of her room. Jade smiled, and took a few steps towards her window again.

"Jade!"

"Coming...", she whined.

On the subway, Jade sat and listened as Rachel lectured her on the importance of going to her appointments faithfully. Jade listened to every word, however she couldn't help but let her mind wander just a bit. She couldn't stop thinking about how her parents had never acted like this. Not even when it came to important things like doctor visits. She loved that she had a friend like Rachel, who paid attention to things like that. Somewhere in the middle of Rachel talking, she had reached over and grabbed her hand. She had to smile, because even after the gesture, the girl just kept on talking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Quinn and Santana were sitting on campus having coffee together before they parted ways for their classes.<p>

"So, what's your day look like", asked Santana.

"I only have two classes, which is fine. It's just kind of annoying because, one is this morning, and the other is later tonight. That means I'll have to go home, and come all the way back again later", answered Quinn, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why don't you just stay here for the day?"

"Yeah right, I'd be here for like seven hours."

"Just a thought."

"What about you?"

"Three classes. One of them is fucking three hours long with a fifteen minute break in between. I wanna' be a lawyer, I really do, but my God", breathed the Latina.

"That does seem like a lot, but I mean...it's law. There's a lot of things to learn when it comes to something like that", laughed Quinn.

"I already know half of it though. Know why? From watching TV, I'm not even joking", said Santana.

Quinn just laughed and shook her head. Santana's phone made a noise from the table, and she glanced down to look at it.

**Hey, what R U doing 2day? We should meet up since I didn't get to see you yesterday.- B**

Santana just stared for a moment before picking her phone up, and placing it in her pocket.

"That was Brit, wasn't it", asked Quinn, as she studied her friend's reaction.

"Maybe...".

"You can't keep doing this. You haven't spoken to her, or Jade in a day. Ignoring both of them isn't going to help how you feel at all", lectured Quinn.

"Oh, you're one to talk. I know for a fact that you haven't talked to loud mouth tiny since Saturday", scoffed Santana.

"That is a totally different situation, thank you very much", said Quinn, with just a little more attitude than Santana cared for.

"Oh my God! How", she asked.

"We had a fight, and silently agreed to just take some time."

"Silently agreed? Okay, now you're just making shit up."

"I am not, S."

"If you say so. Regardless, I already know I being unfair about Jade and Brit, so just drop it."

"You're going to have to figure it out eventually."

"Look Brit is not the only thing distracting me from Jade. I'm slightly overwhelmed by her whole family situation. Don't get me wrong, Jonah is a sweetheart, but he's her fucking brother. I don't care how fucked the rest of the family is, he needs to step up and protect her like he knows he should be."

"He tries, remember? But, she hides things from him", defended Quinn.

"Boy needs to try harder."

"I hope she didn't skip her check up today", said Quinn."I bet you wish you could have gone with her."

Santana just nodded a little.

"You could of asked that Doctor to give her some sort of a rape exam, or something."

"No, they can't give her an exam like that without her consent", said Santana.

"Really? Did you learn that in one of your classes?"

"Nope. That one I learned from watching TV", said Santana, smiling a little bit.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, after Jade was escorted away, Rachel got as comfortable as she could in the waiting room. She put her headphones in to block out the noise, and started playing around with her phone. She started looking through some of her photos, and came across one of her and Quinn. They were laying in Quinn's bed together, wrapped in each others arms. Quinn was kissing her on the cheek. For the first time in a long time, Rachel studied herself. In the photo, she was smiling, but it wasn't just her expression. It was her eyes. She knew in her heart that since Quinn had been back in her life, she had been happier. Not completely, but it didn't matter, it was happiness.<p>

_How do you you always make me feel the way I do..._

She missed the blond so much it hurt. She was starting to wonder how she had survived all that time without her. She imagined that without Jade, Puck and Jonah holding her together, she'd fall apart all over again. Now, it seemed worse. Even though they hadn't really broken up, Rachel couldn't help but be sad. Just the thought of loosing Quinn made her heart ache. She decided to text her. She didn't even care if she got response she just wanted to let Quinn know how much she missed her.

**I feel empty today...I miss you so much. - R**

As Quinn sat in class, listening to her professor drone on about light sensitivity, and sunlight, she felt her phone vibrate. She dug into her pocket, and pulled it out. She smiled sadly, and started typing a response.

**I miss you too. I wish I was there to fill up the empty- Q**

**Are you in class? - R**

**I am, are you at work?- Q**

**No, I took the morning off to be with Jade. She tried to skip her appointment but I caught her. She's in with the Doctor now.- R**

**Good, I kind of figured she would try to skip it. - Q**

**Quinn...I don't think I can do this. - R**

**Do what, sweetie? - Q**

**Be without you... -R**

Quinn's heart broke a little. Not only was that one of the saddest things she had ever heard from Rachel, but she had no idea how to respond. She wasn't going to answer, but then she remembered, she had made a promise to Rachel. One that she intended on keeping.

**You won't be without me. I promised I'd always be there to catch you when you fall, and I will not break that promise. I love you Rachel...- Q**

**I love you too Quinn - R**

After about an hour of sitting in the waiting room, a nurse approached Rachel.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?"

"I am."

"Good to know, would you mind following me please? Doctor Andrews would like to speak with you", said the nurse. Rachel nodded politely, got up and followed the nurse through some doors, and a bunch of random hallways. Once she was seated in the Doctor's personal office, she started to think she was going to receive some bad news. After a few minutes, Doctor Andrews came in, and took a seat behind her desk.

"Hello, Rachel. Sorry to keep you waiting, it's a busy morning for me. How are you", she asked, cheerfully. Rachel likes the women, she was a very friendly person. In the past, it seemed any doctor she ever had to speak with was bitter, and discomforting. Doctor Andrews was a nice change.

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?"

"Well, honey I'm not going to lie to you, I'm deeply concerned for your friend. So, I just wanted to speak with you about some things, because she absolutely adores you, and it kind of seems like you take care of her."

"I try. She's my best friend, I owe her a lot", said Rachel.

"The way she talks about you, is how I talk to people about my twin sister. So, I know for a fact that the two of you have a very special friendship."

"Doctor Andrews...".

"Please, call me Mindy", she said, as she winked.

"Mindy...is Jade gonna' die", asked Rachel. She had even surprised herself with the question. Mindy gave her a very sympathetic look.

"Why would you think that?"

"Sorry, I know how strange that must have sounded...I really do. I'm just scared. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. One's where people I really care about are just gone all of the sudden. Last week, I had a a nightmare that my girlfriend just walked away from me. Over the weekend, we had a fight, and now we're taking some sort of weird break. A bunch of times, I've had nightmares where my friend Noah, who is like a brother to me, gets taken away, and locked up in prison. But...whenever I dream about Jade...she dies. She always dies", explained Rachel. By the time her rant was over, she was looking down at her lap. She didn't want to cry in front of the doctor, but there were already tears rolling down her face."I'm sorry to be throwing all of this at you, I realize that I'm not your patient. I'm just...so scared."

Mindy let out a long sigh. She could tell just by listening to her that Rachel had been through some things. She stood up and moved around her desk. She took a seat in the chair next to Rachel, and put her arm around the smaller girl.

"You have every right to be scared, Rachel. Dealing with doctors and hospitals isn't meant to be easy for anyone. That's part of why I wanted to speak with you, and why I will be speaking with Jade's family as well. Honey, she's in more pain than she's letting on, and judging by her character, and the very special way she presents herself, I can tell that she's trying her very hardest to hide it. Now, I can't very well force her to tell me everything, so I'm going to need your help."

Rachel nodded, as more tears ran down her face. Mindy pulled her into a close hug, and rubbed her back.

"You're a very good friend, Jade's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her."

"Very true, and trust me when I say, I'm going to do all I can to make sure you'll have her for a long time. The things I'm seeing with Jade are things that I've never seen before. So, just so you know I will be spending a lot of time with her. I just want you to know that, so you understand that I'm scared too."

"You're a doctor, you aren't supposed to be scared", said Rachel, quietly, as she broke away from the embrace.

"That's how much I need to help her, Rachel. I've met a lot of interesting patients during my time as a doctor. Never any like Jade, she gets to me. I think about her while I'm at home, while I'm out with friends, or with family. She's been on my mind since the day she came in. That's never happened to me before, and I can't just ignore it." Rachel nodded. She was upset to know Jade was facing some serious doctor time. However, to hear that she had such an effect on a doctor, that she was going to get a little more attention, gave her some hope.

After spending most of the afternoon at the hospital, being with Jade for tests, and talking with Doctor Andrews, she was tried. She decided against going into work at all, and just went back home. Jade, who was very quiet for most of the afternoon, had separated from Rachel on the subway, and gone to do some work with Jonah at the bar. When Rachel arrived home, things were very quiet. There was a note on the counter from Puck.

_**With Mercedes, job hunting. I'll be home later on, and don't try calling or texting because my phone was shut off this morning. - Puck**_

Even though the note was meant for everybody, Rachel liked that she had gotten to read it first. She went into her room, dropped her things on the ground, and plopped face first onto her bed. She wasn't really sure what to do with herself, but she knew she felt like crying. So, that's exactly what she did. For what seemed like hours, she cried and cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up, it was almost totally dark inside of her room. The only light that shown was from outside. The sun was almost set. She slowly sat up, and yawned. Her body shivering slightly from the cool autumn breeze floating in from her open window. She got up, shut the window, and sat back down to check her phone. She had some random texts, and started going through them.

**I think Jonah and I will be working late. Do you want to either come down here, or meet us somewhere for dinner? - J**

**Have you ever noticed just how much Puck flirts with anything that has a vagina? - M**

Rachel had to laugh at that one. She could just hear Mercedes saying it out loud.

**I've been thinking about you all day...- Q**

That one made Rachel happy, and sad all at once.

**Hi Rach, how R U feeling 2day? You should call me later. - B**

After answering only certain texts, she put her phone on the charger. She did want to be with her friends, but she didn't think she had the energy to leave the apartment. She was getting really antsy, and pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was trying so hard to calm down, but it was getting increasingly difficult by the minute. She needed some sort of release, and she needed it soon. She felt that if she didn't do something soon, she would faint. It was than she remembered. Something she knew Jade did all the time. She wasn't supposed to know, she had found out by accident. She opened her door, and made sure nobody else was home yet, before she crossed the hall into Jade's bedroom. She switched on her light, and went straight to the floor. She crouched down next to Jade's bed, and pulled out a small, black, wooden box. She reached under Jade's nightstand, and grabbed a small key that had been taped underneath it. She opened the box, and sure enough there were a few razor blades. It took a few minutes, but eventually she picked one up, and held it in the palm of her hand. She thought back to when she had seen Jade do it.

_She had walked up onto the roof top to find Jade, and when she did, Jade was laying on her back. Eyes glued to the sky, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rachel wanted to go to her, but she had a feeling she should just watch her for a minute. She hung back, and watched as Jade's crying subsided a little at a time. It seemed as though she was trying to calm herself down. Rachel got worried when Jade lifted her shirt, and placed a razor blade on it. She froze while Jade slowly started pulling the razor across her stomach. She wanted to stop her, but for some reason she couldn't move, or speak. All she could do was watch. After she had made a cut, she started to cry a little harder, but she was smiling. She wasn't crying because she was in pain, she was crying because she wasn't anymore. Rachel couldn't help but admire her friends state at that moment. It was one of the most bittersweet moments she had ever witnessed in her life. Once she had convinced herself that she didn't need to go to Jade, she snuck back to the apartment. She hurried into Jade's room, and climbed out onto the fire escape, leaving the window open just enough so she could get back in. Ten minutes later, Jade calm into her room, looking surprisingly calm, and pulled the black box out from her bed. Rachel watch where she put the box, and where she put the key after she had locked it. Once Jade left the room again, she snuck back inside, and into her own bedroom._

Now here she was, having snuck into Jade's room once again, only this time it was to find her own serenity. She knew she shouldn't, but wanted to. If she didn't feel what Jade had felt, she wouldn't do it again. However, she knew she needed to try it just once.

_Where can I do it so nobody will see it?_

After running through a bunch of different options, she decided to just do it on her arm. She'd put a band-aid on it and if anyone asked, she would say she got scratched. She took a deep breath, and placed the blade on her arm. Her heart started to pound, but she ignored it the best she could. She pushed, ever so slightly, feeling her skin break from the pressure. She wasn't expecting the blade to be so sharp, but she liked it. She slowly pulled the blade across her arm, and watched as a small straight line of blood appeared on her arm. Suddenly, everything melted away. It was as if all the pain she was feeling from her life was gone for a moment, and she could only concentrate on the pain she was causing all by herself. A few tears fell from her eyes, as she finished. All she could do for the next five minutes was look at it. She leaned back against Jade's bed, and just stared at her arm. She'd wipe the blood with her hand, and watch as more blood slowly came out. It was like watching her problems exit her body, and she couldn't help but like it. Once she finally snapped back into reality, she hurried into the bathroom, washed her arm and rinsed the razor. She found some of Jade's Spongebob band-aids, and placed one over the cut. After putting everything back in Jade's room, exactly where she had found it, she went back to her bedroom, changed into some pajamas and climbed into her bed. She felt so content, so calm and worry free. She knew it would last long, but she was going to take advantage of it. She soon drifted off into a sound sleep. She got lost in dreams about Quinn, being there with her. To hold her, and make her feel safe. An hour later, she woke again, to the sound of her phone vibrating non stop on her bedside table. She reached for it, and saw a number that she had never seen before. She hesitated, but decided to just answer.

"Hello?"

"R-Rachel", a shy voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Rachel. Who's this?"

"It's m-me...it's Sunshine...".

Rachel sat straight up, and switched her lamp on.

"Sunshine? Oh my god, what's wrong, are you alright?"

"I n-need...you...I really need you."

The girl sounded like she was in serious pain, and Rachel was out of her bed faster than she had ever moved in her life.

"Tell me where you are Sunshine...I'll come to you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know this chapter was kind of shorter than usual, and there was a whole lot of Rachel and Jade stuff. But, I do think it's all relevant, and people have been so sweet about leaving reviews, so I just wanted to get this updated. I hope you guys liked it, and please the positive feedback coming, it gives me all the inspiration I need. You guys are seriously amazing readers, and I love you all. Please review if you can. :)<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- So, this chapter has a whole lot of Sunshine in it, but just be aware...it's for good reason...please enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was terrified. After having received a call from a very broken sounding Sunshine Corazon, she was already so uncertain. However, now she was almost ready to turn around, and run as fast as she could in the other direction. She couldn't get what Quinn had told her out of her head. That she shouldn't have gotten involved, and she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Regardless, she'd always revert her thoughts back to the fact that she knew exactly how Sunshine felt. All those thoughts, and more flooded Rachel's mind as she stood still as could be staring at an apartment door. It wasn't the same apartment. It wasn't the same building. It wasn't even the same part of the city, but that didn't matter. Regardless of the location, it was still the same Hell she had once escaped.<p>

The residence of Jesse St. James.

Sunshine had assured her that he was gone, and would be until the next afternoon. She promised she would never put her in his path, knowingly. It wasn't that Rachel didn't believe the girl, but had she not sounded so desperate, she probably would have made up some sort of excuse not to go. As terrible as she felt having that selfish little thought, she couldn't help it. However, she knew Sunshine needed somebody, and she really wanted to be the person she needed.

_I could still go back. I'm sure she'll be just fine._

Who was she kidding, if she was fine she wouldn't have called. She was about to knock, but she noticed the door wasn't quite shut all the way. She swallowed the enormous lump in her throat, and pushed the door open. It was almost completely dark. All she could see was a very dim light coming from a room down the hall. She slowly stepped inside. The smell of Jesse hit her like a brick wall, and damn near knocked her backwards. It was his cologne. At one point in her life, she thought it always be her favorite scent. At that moment, it smelled more like poison. She took deep breath, and continued inside, shutting the door behind her. She needed to find Sunshine without calling for her. If for some reason, Jesse was still there, she wouldn't dare give him the chance to find out she was in his home. She followed the reflection of light, down the hallway to a door that was half open. She slowly, and carefully eased the door open. Sunshine was on the bed, half covered with a navy blue bed sheet. There she lay, on her back, clutching the sheets in her fists, crying and shaking. Her breasts were totally exposed, and after Rachel had noticed that, she started to think the worst had happened.

Thirty minutes, and twenty-four seconds. That was the exact amount of time it took Jade to get from Smashed to the address Rachel had texted her. Not that she'd ever know that, she was far too upset and confused. All she knew was Rachel was at Jesse's apartment. She didn't know why, or what could have possessed her to go there, but she didn't care. Jade Price wasn't one to ask questions when she got a text message from her best friend, saying she was in a dangerous place, and needed her help. She hurried inside the building, and was surprised when Rachel was already posted at the door.

"Rea Rea, what the Hell are you doing here, are you okay", she asked, in almost a desperate tone.

"He's gone too far this time, Jade...he's really gone too far", Rachel cried. Jade stepped close to her, and wiped some of her tears away.

"What do you mean, love?"

"Come on", said Rachel, grabbing Jade's hand, and leading her to the bedroom. By then, Rachel had gotten clothes on Sunshine, and had her sitting up, drinking a glass of water. She was still a little shaky, but a bit calmer than she had been when Rachel got to her. Jade looked at Sunshine, than at Rachel.

"What happened exactly?"

"Just...talk to her", said Rachel, in almost a whisper.

Jade nodded. She slowly walked over to the bed, and knelt down in front of Sunshine. She studied the way she was sitting. Her ankles, although dangling, hung crossed together. It was easy to tell she was trying to keep her thighs together, but couldn't. The poor girl looked so tired, like she had been moving for hours against her will. Jade knew exactly what had happened. Before she could say anything, Sunshine started to speak.

"Who...who are you", she asked, shyly.

"Sunshine, my name is Jade, I'm Rachel's friend. I'm here to help you."

"Help...me", she asked, as if she was surprised that more than just one person actually wanted to help.

"Yeah...", said Jade, softly. She was trying not to cry, but it wasn't easy for her seeing anybody in the state this girl was in."He took things to another level of Hell tonight, didn't he?"

Sunshine just nodded slowly, as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked away from Jade, as if she was ashamed.

"Hey...look at me sweetie, it's alright...", said Jade. Sunshine looked down and, to her own surprise felt a wave of relief when she was met with a very loving pair of dark brown eyes."I know how you must feel, please believe me when I say that. I know you don't know me, but I know you. Better than you might think. I know you're broken, scared and in more pain right now than you think anyone else could ever possibly imagine. I also know, that you think Rachel and I might be walking out of here without you. Am I right?"

"He n-needs me...", Sunshine mumbled.

Rachel, standing idly by, closed her eyes. Hearing Sunshine say those words had hurt her just a little bit. It sounded all too familiar, and she could only imagine how she must have sounded saying that exact same thing.

"Oh, he needs somebody. He needs somebody to destroy so he can feel like a man. Well, let me tell you something. I wouldn't let that somebody be Rachel, and I'm not about to let that somebody be you either", said Jade, her voice breaking towards the end. A few minutes later, Rachel was on the phone with Puck. Jade was floating around the apartment gathering everything she knew to be Sunshine's. Once Rachel was done talking on the phone, she sat next to Sunshine, and rubbed her back.

"Did he...do this to you too?"

The question had caught Rachel off guard. She wasn't expecting Sunshine to speak, much less ask her that question. She had already felt so guilty about the situation. Just knowing that Jesse had found somebody else to hurt, somebody she knew and had grown to think of as a friend, hurt her. Now she felt a whole new kind of guilt. If she hadn't of left Jesse, Sunshine would be safe. Jesse had taken his abuse to a whole new level with Sunshine, and it had happened a lot faster than it had with her. Out of all the horrible things he had done to her, holding her down, and forcing himself inside of her, was not one of them.

"No...no, he didn't."

Once Puck had arrived with Mercedes, he started putting Sunshine's things into Mercedes car. Rachel and Mercedes watched, as Jade knelt back down in front of Sunshine, held her hands.

"Sweetie, are you absolutely sure he isn't coming back until tomorrow", she asked, and Sunshine nodded her head."Do you want to go to the police?"

"No", she answered, quietly, yet so abruptly, that it shocked Jade a little.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. Trust me when I say, that if you did go to the police, the chances of him making you look like the crazy one, are very high. That's something that I really wouldn't want you to go through. So, where do you want to go now?"

"Home."

"Where's home", asked Jade, looking over at Rachel.

"Sunshine, home like, Philippines to see your family", asked Rachel, and the girl nodded.

"Okay, believe it or not that can be done, and it can be done safely. We'll get you home, I promise you that, love."

As Jade continued talking to Sunshine, Mercedes looked over at Rachel. She could see that she felt guilty, and was most likely thinking that it was her fault in some way.

"Don't you blame yourself for this, girl. It's not your fault", she warned. Rachel just kept her attention on Jade and Sunshine, but she nodded just a little."You don't even hear me though, do you?"

Rachel spoke not one word.

"Alright, everything's loaded. Big surprise that like ninety-five percent of the shit in this place belongs to that dick. Can we get out of here before this mother fucker comes back, and I go to jail for murder", said Puck, as he walked into the room."Ready, sweetie", Jade asked Sunshine, but the tiny girl just started to cry.

"I know...I know, it's alright. Come on, I've got you, love", said Jade. She leaned in, wrapped her arms around Sunshine's body, and lifted her into her arms."I've got you", she whispered, as some of her own tears rolled from her eyes. Sunshine felt safe enough to wrap her legs around Jade, as she carried her out to the car. Mercedes followed right behind Jade, smiling at how protectively she was carrying the girl. Rachel was the last to leave the apartment, and hanging on the wall right by the door, was a framed photo of Jesse. She glared at it, and knew it was the first head shot he had ever had taken. It made her sick when he hung things like that on the wall. Knowing just how much he thought of himself was enough to make anyone sick. Without even thinking about it, she ripped it from the wall, and threw it as hard as she could against a different wall. As the frame broke, and the glass flew everywhere, Rachel felt an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction. She couldn't even stop the smirk that spread across her face. With that, she walked out, slammed the door, and followed her friends down the hallway.

By the time everybody was back to the apartment, and they had made a solid plan, it was almost one o'clock in the morning. Puck was showering, Mercedes was on the phone with Sunshine's mother, and Jade was typing away on her computer. Mercedes was just getting off the phone when Jonah, and Quinn came flying through the door, almost tripping over one another.

"Damn baby, slow down", said Mercedes.

"Sorry...it's just, what the blue fuck is going on", he asked, as he tossed his backpack onto the floor.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but how did you two know anything was going on", asked Jade, not looking away from her computer screen.

"Well, Rachel hasn't been answering my texts, or calls. So I figured she was with you guys at Smashed. I get there, Jonah says you took off and all you told him was that you were going to get Rachel from Jesse's", said Quinn, with mixed tones of confused, and upset.

"Oh, okay well don't you worry, she's alright. She's in her bedroom with Sunshine", said Mercedes. She put her phone down, and wrapped her arms lovingly around Jonah.

"Wait, Sunshine's _here_", asked Quinn.

"Only until the morning. We just talked to her parents, and I booked her an escorted flight back to the Philippines", said Jade, closing her laptop.

"Wait, holy shit. So...you guys just went there and straight up took her out", asked Jonah.

"Needed to be done", said Puck, walking from the hallway in just a towel."He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, so it's not like we risked anything by going to get her."

"Bullshit", spat Quinn."I cannot believe you let Rachel go there!"

"Girl, don't even get mad, you don't know the whole story", said Mercedes. She sensed that Quinn was about to take her attitude a little farther than necessary.

"So what's the whole story", asked Quinn. She put her stuff down, and walked farther inside. Jade was a little put off by the blond's attitude but she refused to make it known. Truth be told, it wasn't just Santana that scared Jade during High School. She could remember a few nightmares she had, starring the fiery blond headed Cheerio.

"I was working, Rachel called and told me she needed me at Jesse's...she texted me the address. I ran half way, then got tired, so I hailed a cab. She went there on her own, I had no idea she was going over there", explained Jade, calmly.

"Did Sunshine call her or something", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, she did. Once she got there she realized that Jesse...". She couldn't finished the sentence, she knew if she did she would start to cry.

"What", asked Jonah.

"She was naked in their bed when Rachel found her, what do you think that piece of shit did to her", asked Puck, from the kitchen.

"Oh no", mumbled Quinn.

"Yeah", said Mercedes.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital", asked Quinn.

"Look who your asking", said Jonah, but he felt bad the second the words left his mouth. Jade looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Shit...Jade, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

She simply smiled, and turned her face away from her brother. He still felt bad for his words. Over time he had come to learn that when Jade didn't respond, it was because she didn't want her hurt to be known. However, for the most part, it was known whether she liked it or not. She had about a dozen tells that she wasn't even personally aware of, one of which was smiling like a sad clown."Jade, seriously, I didn't mean-..".

"It's okay, I'm not mad', she said, standing up. She gathered her things, and headed towards her bedroom. Quinn just sat down on the couch, and took a deep breath.

"Baby mama, you look tired", said Puck.

"I am. My night class seriously wiped me out. I should go home, but I need to check on Rach."

"Go ahead, I think she's just trying to get Sunshine to get some sleep", said Mercedes.

Quinn stood up, and headed down the hallway. She tip toed up to Rachel's door, and was about to open it when Rachel came out.

"Jesus", she shrieked, before looking back to make sure she hadn't woken Sunshine up.

"Sorry", whispered Quinn, stepping back.

Rachel stepped into the hallway, and quietly closed the door behind her. Quinn smiled sadly at her girlfriend. She looked absolutely exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms, and hold her, but she didn't.

"So...I know you're probably mad at me...but...I had to go", said Rachel, looking down at her feet.

"No. I'm glad you did."

"He...".

"I know", said Quinn, softly.

Rachel couldn't bring herself to look Quinn in the eye. Their unspoken understanding of space still remained uncomfortably unspoken. Little did the blond know just how much her girlfriend craved contact at that moment. Rachel wouldn't make a move, and what was stopping her, she was unsure.

_If she makes the move, I still have her. If she hugs me...I'm still hers._

Quinn did make a move, but it wasn't to hug Rachel. She reached out, grabbed her hand and held it. She secretly hoped the gesture would cause the shorter girl to move into her.

"Quinn...".

"Yes?"

"Are we...okay?"

"I was thinking we were but to be honest, I'm starting to think I'm wrong...", answered Quinn. Without even realizing it, she had squeezed Rachel's hand even tighter.

"I want to be okay. I really want to be okay", said Rachel, breaking into tears. That was the last straw. Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms, and held onto as tightly as she could.

"We are. We're okay, baby...", she whispered, placing a few soft kisses on her forehead.

"I'm sorry", cried Rachel.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm sorry too."

Meanwhile, Jade sat on the fire escape outside of her bedroom. She was crying her eyes out. She cried for Sunshine, she cried for Rachel, she cried all of her frustrations out. She was freezing, so she had arms wrapped around herself in a tight hug. She was starting to wish she had brought her iPod outside with her. For some reason, the city noise she had come to think of as music wasn't soothing her like it usually did. Worst of all, what her brother had said to her was sitting in the back of her mind. She felt terrible that Sunshine didn't go to the hospital. Mainly because she was the one who had pointed out what a bad idea it was.

_"If we take her to the hospital they push her to report it", she had said in the car."If that happens, all this nonsense will happen, and she won't get to go home. Plus, it's Jesse, he will have a way to make her look bad."_

_"Very true, he will", said Rachel._

_"Yeah, but what if he messed her up somehow", asked Puck._

_"Sunshine...", said Rachel, who had the tiny girl's head on her shoulder."I'm so sorry that I have to ask you this right now, but...did he use a condom?"_

_Sunshine slowly nodded her head._

_"Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital", asked Mercedes, from the drivers seat._

_Sunshine shook her head._

_"Sweetie, it seems like you're hurting really badly. Are you sure", asked Rachel again._

_"I'm sure. It only hurts like this because...I...was a...v-vir-". She had stopped talking only to start crying all over again._

_Rachel's jaw dropped as she looked up at Jade, but Jade couldn't even look in that direction. She was staring out the window, holding back the tears that threatened to fall._

Now there she was, letting out all the tears she had been holding in all day long. She hated how much she had cried lately. She hated how much Rachel had cried lately. She hated Jesse. She hated not talking to Santana. She hated herself. For so long she held so much pride in her ability to see the beautiful side of things. To use her tears to heal, to let music control her every thought. She felt like she was loosing all of it, and she had never thought that would happen. She knew she'd feel at least a little better once she was all cried out. For a very short amount of time, she actually considered talking to somebody instead of hiding her pain. It didn't last long, she didn't want to bother anybody. Especially not Rachel, because she knew she was busy with Sunshine. She decided against talking to anyone, and just stayed on her fire escape alone.

After a few more minutes talking with Rachel, and making plans for the following afternoon, Quinn went home. She wanted to stay but knew she needed to sleep. Rachel eventually ventured back to her bedroom, and crawled onto the bed next to Sunshine. Her eyes shot open, but her panic quickly subsided once she realized it was Rachel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", she said, voice full of guilt.

"It's okay", answered Sunshine.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Rachel laid her head down, facing Sunshine. She wasn't really sure what to say, but she would be there no matter what. Sunshine lay curled into a little ball, her arms pressed close to her body. Rachel knew it was her little protective position. She remembered laying the same way sometimes, and seeing Jade lay that way as well. She reached over, and pulled the blanket onto Sunshine.

"I wanted to be just like you...", mumbled Sunshine."I still do."

"Why", asked Rachel.

"You're amazing. You and your friends helped me so much. Thank you, Rachel."

"I knew he was hurting you. I only wish you would have let me help you sooner."

"I don't even know why I stayed. I guess I just wanted him to love me", said Sunshine, sadly.

"I know, sweetie."

"I wasn't going to call you. I wanted nothing more than to leave you alone, I swear Rachel."

"No, don't say that. I'm glad you called me. Obviously I knew you were in danger, I wouldn't have just left you."

"You let him change you. Why", asked Sunshine.

Rachel was uncomfortable with the question, but she wasn't about to be short with the girl. She hadn't done much talking since they had brought her home. Now that she was talking, Rachel wanted to keep her talking, so she could have some personal freedom. She above anyone knew just how much Jesse hated to hear other people talk at all. It wasn't hard to keep quiet in front of him.

"He wanted me to change, and be what he wanted. I wanted him to love me...", answered Rachel, plainly."After I got away from him, I felt like I'd been erased. Like, I had no real personality anymore. After I moved in with Puck, Jade and her brother...I just kind of went in a different direction."

"You're one of the strongest most wonderful people I know. I didn't think you would ever let anybody change you, but it's okay. I still wish I was more like you", said Sunshine.

"Why do you keep saying that? I'm not a wonderful person, Sunshine."

"Yes you are. You were...are like my best friend."

"Not that I mind, but how can you say that? We've barely seen each other since Lima."

"That's okay. I never had that many friends to begin with. Then I switched schools, and I still didn't have friends. After I graduated...I was really alone. I moved here, but my roommates, they were always gone. I talked to people at work, but they weren't really my friends. I thought of you all the time, Rachel. Remember at Regionals, you told me that if I got nervous and felt like barfing on stage, that I could just look at you?"

"I remember."

"Well, that is something a a real friend would say. Something a wonderful person like you, would do for somebody. When I looked at you, I knew I could do it. That's why you are my best friend."

Rachel smiled sadly.

"I think I would still be okay, but Jesse...he came to my store one day. He asked me out, and before I knew it we were together. When he started hurting me, I didn't care. I was just happy he wanted to be with me."

Rachel was pissed off all of the sudden. He had gone to her place of work, and asked her out. He was looking for another victim, and he found one. That's when she knew she was right about him for sure. He needed a girl, smaller than him, who could sing. Somebody he could beat up easily, and compare his talent to. Somebody who he could trick into thinking they were the only special thing in his life, and that he'd die for them.

"You won't be like me, right Sunshine? I mean, sure you're going home to see your family...but, you won't just let him kill your dreams, right?"

"No. I won't if you don't want me to."

"Sunshine, you have to do what you want. It's your life, and if your dreams are important to you, than you have to follow through."

"I will if you will", said Sunshine.

Rachel just smiled at the statement. She really didn't know what to say. She was proud of Sunshine. As many times as the girl said she wanted to be just like her, Rachel had more faith in her than that. After all, Puck and Jade and tried talking her into leaving at least a dozen times, before they were forced to get her out there. Sunshine's hesitation was there, but it was very short lived, and once she knew she had a way out, she took it just like that. Rachel knew she had more of a chance than she did. She moved closer to the girl, and lightly pulled her close.

"You should try and get some sleep, sweetie."

"Okay", yawned Sunshine."You won't leave, right?"

"No, I'll be right here with you all night, and when you wake up", said Rachel, smiling warmly.

"Thank you...", whispered Sunshine.

Eventually, sleep found them both, and morning came. Everybody was getting ready to leave for the airport. Jade came from her bedroom, and walked slowly into the kitchen. She had to smile, at her brother and Puck. Jonah was perched up on the counter, hovering over Puck's shoulder as he played some game on his Nintendo DS.

"Morning", said Rachel, who was eating a bowl of fruit at the counter.

"Morning bestie", yawned Jade.

"Damn it", said Jonah and Puck in unison.

***YAWN x2***

"Sorry guys", giggled Jade."Where's Hello Kitty?"

"Huh", asked Rachel, mouth full of strawberry.

"Sunshine...where's she at?"

"Oh, she's in the shower. Why did you just call her Hello Kitty", Rachel laughed.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? Her head is just so round, and so perfect and cute! I'm sorry but the first time I saw a picture of that girl, I wanted to put kitty ears on her, and paint whiskers on her face so bad it's not even funny...".

Rachel just started laughing even harder.

"Okay, you are seriously screwed in the head, I hope you know that", said Puck, not looking away from his game.

"You know her, cuteness makes her weak in the damn knees", laughed Jonah.

"I wanna' put her in my pocket and keep her forever and ever", continued Jade, walking over to the refrigerator.

"That's probably be possible. She's so little", giggled Rachel.

"Look who's talking", said Puck.

"Shut it Puckerman", warned Rachel, whipping a grape at his forehead.

Jade was looking through her breakfast options, when she got a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow...Ow ow...", she whispered.

"What? What's wrong", asked Jonah.

"Tummy ache. Guess I'm not as hungry as I thought", she whined, closing the refrigerator.

"What did the DILF have to say about that", asked Puck.

"Noah...I know I'm gonna' regret asking but, what is a DILF?"

"Doctor I'd like to Fu-".

"Yeah, I regret asking", said Rachel, cutting him off.

"She didn't say anything important about my tummy issues, so we can stop talking about it now", said Jade, with a big fake smile on her face.

"Jade Price...", warned Rachel."You have got to stop acting like this is nothing. She told you that yesterday because she meant it! Now sit down, and relax before I call her and tell on you!"

"Yes mother", said Jade, sarcastically. She took a seat at the counter, and took a deep breath."Why'd she have to give you her personal cell number?"

"She wants us to keep her updated on you", answered Rachel.

'Us", asked Jade, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. I got it too", said Jonah with a big smile on his face.

"Ditto", said Puck.

"What the crap", breathed Jade, slamming her forehead on the counter.

"Face it, you're not doing what you need to do, so we're now your certified health and wellness babysitters", said Rachel.

"Oh well that is just fantastic", breathed Jade.

"Don't get all sad, it's better that way, and you know it is", said Puck.

Jade simply stuck her tongue out at the boy with the mo hawk. Not that he noticed, since he hadn't looked up from his video game even once during the conversation.

Mercedes emerged from the hallway, stretching her arms. She was dressed, but she still looked like she had just rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Beyonce", said Rachel, laughing a little.

"I guess. Y'all know it's almost eight right", she asked.

"Oh shit", said Jade, jumping up and flying towards her bedroom.

"What? What's the issue", asked Jonah.

"Sunshine's flight leaves at ten-thirty, we have to meet her police escort by her gate at nine-thirty...".

"Oh shit", said Puck and Jonah in unison, as they scrambled their way out of the kitchen.

"Wow, I should probably go put a rush on her shower than", said Rachel, finishing what was left of her fruit, and hurrying towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm gonna' eat some breakfast", said Mercedes.

"Tots are in the oven baby, they should be done in like five minutes", yelled Jonah from his bedroom.

"That's my boy."

At nine o'clock on the dot, the group and Sunshine were standing at her gate. Mercedes was chatting with Sunshine about her family, and giving her any comfort she could. Jade and Jonah were making sure all Sunshine's things were in order, while Rachel and Puck talked with the escort.

"So, she'll be by your side from now until the plane lands, correct?"

"I sure will, Hun. She'll have the window seat, I'll be sitting isle based. Even if she gets up to use the bathroom, I will be standing outside the entire time. I will be awake for the full duration of her flight, including the connecting flight. I will not leave her side until she is with her family."

"Amazing, thank you so much", said Rachel.

"It's my job", said the women with a smile.

"So...since your not in a uniform, nobody knows you're a cop, right", asked Puck.

"That's the idea, yes."

"So, where do you hide your gun", asked Puck, with a smile.

"Young man, that is for me to know and you never to find out."

Rachel giggled as she watched Puck's smile fade like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

"Exactly how much did all this set you back, baby sister", asked Jonah, quietly.

"Ummmm...if you count the first class, the cash I gave her, and the escort, about nineteen hundred dollars", she answered casually.

"Okay, first of all, holy shit. Second, please tell me you didn't use your credit card", said Jonah, taking a serious tone.

"I did, why?"

"Dad checks our statements...".

"Oh Balls...I didn't even think about that. Well, it's whatever, she needed it, and it's done so...".

"He's not gonna' care. Fuck, I wish you would have waited until I got home last night. You could have used our emergency card."

"Like I said, it's done now, nothing we can do. It's not like you'll get in trouble for it anyways, he'll just scream at me."

"Are you forgetting that the only reason Dad let me move away from home on his dime, was to watch you? When he reads that statement, I'll get a verbal beating, same as you", argued Jonah.

"Oh my God, enough, it's done and over with", mumbled Jade.

Jonah just shook his head. Not that he wasn't proud of his sister for helping Sunshine out, but he knew there would be consequences.

Once it was time for Sunshine to get on the plane, she hugged everybody one by one, thanking them for all their help. She got to Rachel last, and latched onto her so tight, Rachel laughed a little.

"I will call you when I get home, I promise", she said.

"Okay. Oh, speaking of calling, I think you'd better leave your phone. I'm sure he has a way to track it", said Rachel. Sunshine nodded, took her phone from her pocket, and handed it to Rachel."Be safe...and please tell your family Hello from me", said Rachel, holding back her tears. After the conversation they shared the night before, she felt as though she was saying goodbye to her sister. She reached out, and pulled the smaller girl in for another hug."Don't you let anyone else hurt you", she whispered in her ear.

"Okay...I won't", Sunshine sobbed.

Jade couldn't help but cry a few tears herself, looking at the two of them. Mercedes was on the verge, but Jonah grabbed her hand, and gave her a comforting smile. Puck smiled at the two girls hugging, and then giggled a little when he heard Jade's camera go off.

"You would be taking a picture of this", he said, nudging at her.

"Shut up...", whined Jade.

"I'm sorry, Hun but we have to go", said the escort.

"Okay, go. Go find happiness", said Rachel, and she finally let go of Sunshine.

"I'll miss you", cried Sunshine.

"I'll miss you too."

Sunshine picked up her things, and headed for security. Rachel wandered into Jade's arms, and they all stood and watched as Sunshine went through the security check. Before she turned the corner, she looked back once more, and waved at all of them. They all waved back, and watched until she disappeared around the corner.

Later that afternoon, Rachel was riding by herself on the subway, on her way to see her boss. She didn't need to work that day, but her boss wanted to see her for just a little while. She was sitting there, happy and proud of what her and her friends had done. Thinking about Sunshine, and how much happier she would be once she was with her family. Her thoughts were interrupted by something tickling her senses. She felt somebody's eyes on her, and a very district smell suddenly took over the air around her. Just as she had figured it out, she looked up to see Jesse St. James standing directly in front of her. She couldn't breathe. His intense eyes, started down at her so angrily, she wanted to scream. As much as his glare terrified her, she couldn't help but look right into his eyes. Her body was frozen, and even if it wasn't, there was no getting away. There were people everywhere.

"I'm asking you one time, you little bitch", he mumbled angrily."Where the _fuck_ did you hide my wife?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay...okay...<strong>DO NOT<strong> panic, I know that's a totally mean cliff hanger...please don't kill me. Trust me when I say the update is not too far way. Especially if you show me some love LOL. I love you guys, I hope you enjoyed the update. Your feedback would be amazing because you guys are amazing, and inspire the Hell out of me._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- So this is kind of a short chapter. But, I felt bad for leaving you guys with such a mean cliffhanger, so I needed to update. I'm sorry, please don't throw things at me! The next chapter will probably be much longer. Thanks for reading, and sticking with me, you guys are awesome. Keep reviewing, because that's part of my inspiration and you guys are awesome with your feedback. Keep it coming, and please enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Tears. The only response Jesse had gotten, and would get from Rachel.<p>

"I asked you a question", he said, angrily."Don't you dare disrespect me, and act like a child, giving me the silent treatment. Do what you do best, and start fucking talking."

Still, she just sat, looking up at him. Tears rolling down her face, not moving one muscle. She didn't even really understand what he was saying. Her mind was so fuzzy, that she pretty much had no choice but to tune him out.

Jesse took a deep breath, and then proceeded to looked around. Once he realized that nobody was really paying attention, he best down, eye level to Rachel, his face just inches from hers. Such anger in the young actors eyes. The same angry eyes that Rachel would have given her life never to see again. Her entire body trembled as she followed his gaze, and she let out a small whimper.

"I know that you took her out of my apartment last night, my door man described you and all your fucking friends right down the mohawk, and the two black chicks. I tracked her here, so why don't you just tell me what part of this fucking train on."

_Fuck. I have her phone in my purse...he tracked me, not her._

"If I have to ask you again, you will be so sorry."

Rachel wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him that Sunshine wasn't even near the subway, much less riding on it. Her mouth was totally dry, and she had a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball. Regardless of how badly Jesse wanted an answer, there was no possible way he was getting one at that moment. He took another deep breath, then growled so maliciously, it turned Rachel's already churning stomach. He very slowly reached forward, but had barely touched the girl's arm before she let a scream so terrifying, he had no choice but to pull away, and stand up straight. A few people looked in his direction, and he just smiled politely.

"Dude...", said a random guy."What did you just do to that girl", he asked, noticing how scared Rachel seemed to be.

"Nothing, she's fine."

"Really? Than why did she just scream?"

"Yeah, and why is she looking at you like that", asked another random rider.

"Listen, just mind your own business", snapped Jesse.

"Sweetheart, are you alright", asked an older women, sitting next to Rachel.

Rachel didn't answer, she couldn't take her eyes away from Jesse.

"Alright, dude you need to get away from her."

"Screw off, I didn't touch her", snapped Jesse.

"I don't give a shit if you touched her or not, it's obvious that you're making her uncomfortable in some way, so step off before I knock your ass out!"

Jesse's hands balled into fists as he took a step closer to the guy. He was about to punch him, when his name rang through the subway car like a fire alarm.

"Hey, St. James!"

Rachel watched as a girl about the same size as her, with straight black hair pushed her way through the crowd of people. She hadn't really heard much of what was going on around her, not since he had tried to touch her. Her mind was all fuzzy. She finally blinked, and looked away from Jesse, and the girl that he was now arguing with. She knew the women next to her was still asking if she was alright, but she just couldn't form words, or think straight. She glanced up at the girl again, still fighting with Jesse. She looked very familiar.

_Wait. Ashley...Alyssa...no...no. Think...think it's Jade's...friend...she's in Jade's band. The drummer...Alyson. It's Alyson._

As soon as Rachel figured it out, she cleared her head, and tuned into the conversation.

"Fuck you St. James, you're forgetting I know you! A little too well, so don't even try to defend yourself to me, or any of the people that just called you out on this! There's a reason people trash your damn billboards and shit, so why don't you just walk away? Save yourself the ass kicking!"

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I didn't do anything to her, I was just trying to have a conversation with her. I guess it will have to wait", said Jesse, with an attitude. He glanced down at Rachel once more, before angrily pushing his way through a bunch of people giving him weird looks. The raven haired girl knelt down in front of Rachel, and tilted her head.

"Hey Rachel, you remember me, right?"

"Y-y-yes. Yes, you're J-Jade's friend, Aly."

"Yeah, that's right", said the girl with a smile. Rachel couldn't help but feel just a little better. Alyson was a very comfortable person, just like Jade. She could see why they were friends."You okay?"

"I just...I n-need to go...go...I mean...I need-".

"Calm down, it's okay. He's gone now. Take a deep breath, and try again", said Alyson, calmly.

"I...need to get off the train...", sobbed Rachel.

"Okay, well I dunno' where you need to go...but I'm off at the next stop, because I got class. Do you want to come with me?"

"Class", asked Rachel, through her tears.

"Yeah, I go to NYU...next stop is near there."

_Quinn! Quinn's on campus, I have to find her._

"Yes, please...please, can you take me with you", cried Rachel.

"No problem, Rach. It's alright. You're safe right now", said Alyson, reaching over, and rubbing her back."Us little chicks gotta' stick together, right?"

Rachel smiled just a little through her tears, and nodded her head.

The ride didn't last much longer, but Rachel spent the rest of it, trying hard to calm herself down. She wanted to vomit. She had never prepared herself for what she would do if she came face to face with Jesse ever again. She was mentally kicking herself for not having thought about it. Once she was up, and outside on the street she could breath a little easier. Before she went too far, she took Sunshine's cellphone from her purse, threw it into the ground, and smashed it into hundreds of pieces. Alyson was confused, but she figured she had a good reason for it. Rachel more than happily allowed Alyson to hold her hand as she guided her onto the NYU campus.

"Okay, is their somebody we need to call", she asked, in a rather determined manner.

"Um...I...n-need to call my girlfriend, Quinn", mumbled Rachel."She's here somewhere...she had a class today."

"Alright, I'll wait for you then. I won't go to my class until you're with her."

Rachel nodded, as she took her phone from her pocket. She felt bad keeping the girl from her duties, but she really didn't want to be left alone. She didn't know where Jesse had gone, or if he was still following her. She tried calling Quinn several times, while standing in the crowded area, looking around. Even if he wasn't nearby watching her, she sure felt like he was. Quinn's phone had gone straight to her voice mail every time Rachel called it.

"She...she must have turned it off for class...", she mumbled, a few tears escaping her eyes. Alyson gave her a sympathetic look. She could see that Rachel was trying really hard not to panic. She was about to say something, when they heard a voice calling for Rachel.

"Rach! Rachel...is that you?"

They turned, and there were Santana, and Brittany walking in their direction. Brittany, walking slightly faster than Santana, calling her name. Rachel wanted Quinn more than anything at that moment, but she was more than just slightly relieved to see the two of them.

"Hey", said the tall blond, as she approached her. Without even hesitating, Rachel moved forward, and latched onto Brittany as if her life depended on it."Whoa, what's the matter?"

"Jesus...Rachel you are terrified, are you okay", asked Santana, studying Rachel's behavior.

"Uh...", Alyson mumbled, awkwardly."I don't know if this means anything to you guys, but there was a problem with a douche bag named Jesse St. James on the subway."

"Excuse me", asked Santana, in shock.

"Oh my God, Rachel", said Brittany, who was suddenly much more concerned than she had been. She pulled back on the hug, and lightly held the girl by the shoulders."Talk to me, did he hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head, and forced her way back into the girls arms.

"What happened", asked Santana, putting her attention on Alyson.

"I'm not really sure, I just know he was about to fight some dude that got in his face, and told him to leave her alone. I recognized him, because I used to go to Carmel High. He pissed me off then, and he pisses me off now...I know what kind of person he is, and I cannot tell you just how much ripping his nuts off would make me smile." A small smirk made it's way across Santana's face, as she looked down at the girl.

_Oh, I like her._

"Santana Lopez", said the Latina, extending her hand.

"Oh, okay, I know you. Well, I know _of_ you. I'm good friends with Jade Price", she said, shaking Santana's hand.

"Wow, small world. So, you don't know if he touched her or not", asked Santana, knowing full well that Rachel wasn't going to talk about whatever had gone on. She was too busy finding comfort and safety in the arms of Brittany.

"I think the situation was, he tried to touch her, but she screamed and a bunch of people started telling him to back off. So, I said what I needed to say, he ran like the St. Bitch Boy that he is, and she asked to come with me here."

"Okay, yeah he's a dead man. Well, thanks for helping", said Santana, sincerely."If you have somewhere to be, go ahead, we'll take good care of her."

"Cool, thanks. Um, you ever hang out at Smashed", asked Alyson, slowly walking backwards.

"Yeah, actually I think I might have seen you there before", said Santana.

"Yeah, I think so too. I take it I'll see you tonight then?"

Santana felt like an ass hole all of the sudden. She hadn't know about any upcoming bar events, because she had been avoiding Jade completely.

"Uh...yeah, maybe."

"Nice, see you later then. Bye Rachel, please feel better. Bye sexy dance chick!"

With that, she was running across the campus to get to her class. Santana turned to Brittany and noticed Rachel had started crying into her. Brittany had a look of such worry plastered across her face, it was making Santana sad.

"Come on, let's get go sit down, I'll see if I can get a hold of Quinn", she said.

"Okay, come on, Rachie...", said Brittany, carefully pulling her along.

They found an empty spot on the grass, and sat down. Santana watched as Brittany held Rachel's hand, and listened to her talk about how they helped Sunshine the night before. She couldn't help but smile. Brittany's compassion towards anyone was amazing within itself, but when it came to somebody she loved and cared about, it was really something to admire. It was obvious to the Latina how much Brittany cared for Rachel, but it made her a little sad. When others were sad, Brittany was sad. It was how she had always been, and Santana did not like to see Brittany sad. As she sat there, looking at her, her thoughts turned to Jade. She felt so guilty. Not that she had done anything horribly wrong. Brittany had called her, saying she was near the campus, and asked if they could get together for lunch. At first, Santana had rattled off a bunch of excuses, and had no intentions of meeting up with her Ex. Until Brittany had said just one thing.

_"San, I just missed you, that's all. I'm here now, close to you, and I wanna' spend time with you."_

After hearing that, her heart melted, and she caved. They had done nothing but talk, and laugh with each other, and Santana felt great about it. However, she did miss Jade, and did feel like the worst person in the world having ignored her for the days that had passed. She was ripped from her thoughts, by Brittany trying to get her attention.

"San...Hello, earth to Santana...".

"What? Yeah, sorry...what?"

"Do you know when Q gets out of her class?"

"Um, should be soon", she answered, looking at her phone. She quickly sent a text to the girl, informing her of where they were. Brittany looked back at Rachel.

"I can't believe he did that to Sunshine. It's bad enough he hits girls, but he rapes them too? God, how can he be such a bad person", stated Brittany, close to tears."Did he eve-".

"No", said Rachel, cutting her off. She knew what was about to be asked, and she just didn't want to hear it again. She was very grateful for Brittany and Santana at the moment, but she wanted Quinn. She needed her.

Although Rachel annoyed the Hell out of Santana on the daily basis back in Lima, she had always had a tiny soft spot for her. She had her reasons for picking on her, and she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed it. She also couldn't deny that Glee was one of the best things in her life, and the bonding factor wasn't going to be ignored. Regardless of the fighting, bickering and bullying, she did care about every single person in that club. That included the small, sad girl that sat before her. She wanted nothing more, than to blow off her next class, find Jesse, and rip his head from his body. She decided she wouldn't be playing anymore games with him. She was going to help protect Rachel, and it wasn't going to be by luring him with fake sex promises.

"Fucking St. James", she mumbled."Do you think Sunshine's gonna' be alright?"

"Once she's home, yes I think she'll recover much better with her family. Her mother was worried sick, apparently she hadn't heard from Sunshine is months", said Rachel.

"Did he ever let you talk to your Dads", asked Brittany.

"Not very often, no. They were already pissed at me for moving in with him, so once Jade made me tell them what happened, they were even more pissed."

"Well, I'm sure they were upset, Rach, but not with you. A piece of shit was beating on their daughter, I promise you they were more pissed off at him, than they ever could be at you", said Santana.

"Yeah", said Brittany, in agreement.

"Hey", they all heard a familiar voice say.

"Quinn", said Rachel, and she was up, and in her arms in seconds.

"What the Hell is going on, you guys sounded really upset in your voice mails", said Quinn, kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"God...I was so scared", said Rachel, and she started crying all over again. She started to shake a little against the blond. She felt so safe, and so warm in Quinn's arms, that she couldn't help but loose control of her emotions.

"Rachel,baby...what the Hell happened", asked Quinn, squeezing her girlfriend tighter.

Later that evening, Quinn had taken Rachel home. Santana had gone to her last class of the day, and Brittany to teach a hip hop class. They all planned to meet at the bar later that night. As Rachel and Quinn made their way into the apartment, Rachel was talking on the phone with her boss. Quinn couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she knew Rachel was in trouble.

"Yes, Wendy I realize...I understand that...okay, if you could please just let me talk, I can explain...fine. Noon tomorrow, I'll be there I promise. I'm sorry, it's just that I...okay. See you tomorrow."

"She couldn't just let you tell her what happened", asked Quinn.

"No, she's really mad at me. I get it though, I have been really irresponsible about work lately", said Rachel, sadly. They put their things down, and headed into the kitchen. After Quinn had put the tea pot on the stove, she sat down at the counter next to her girlfriend. She began to lightly stroke her hair. Not that she could have known that it was going to happen, but she was still so angry with herself.

_God, I swore to protect her and I've done nothing but fail so far. How dare that son of a bitch even get near her. God help him if I ever see him. I won't hold back. I swear, I will never hold back on beating that ass hole, ever again..._

"I'm so sorry...I wish I could have been with you...".

She could see that Rachel was holding back. Sure, she had cried her eyes out, and vented relentlessly while they were still on campus. But, Quinn could see she was holding back, and she didn't want her too. She was proud of her bravery, but she could see just how scared Rachel really was, and it was killing her.

"I wish you could have been there too", said Rachel, staring forward. She was so tired, and she felt horrible for all the trouble she had caused that day. Seconds later, Jade and Jonah burst into the apartment so fast, that Jade tripped over her brother, and landed, hard, on her stomach."Awe, balls", she whined, from the floor.

"Hey, be careful you two", said Quinn.

"What went down today, Rachel", asked Jonah, as he simply reached down, and pulled Jade to her feet with one hand. Rachel just shook her head. Jade hurried over,and hugged her from behind."Rea Rea...", she whispered into her ear.

"I'm alright, I promise", said Rachel.

"Alyson called me and told me everything, but I couldn't even call you because we had major issues at the bar. She said you were with Santana though, so I figured you'd find Quinn, and be fine. I'm sorry", said Jade,planting a kiss on her best friend's cheek.

"It's okay, I understand."

"I would have killed him", said Jonah, as she kicked his shoes off.

"That makes two of us", said Quinn.

"What problems were you guys having at the bar", asked Rachel. Jade just laughed a little, as she wandered towards the stove. The water was boiling, and she removed the pot, and proceeded to make a cup of tea for herself, and for Rachel.

"Oh Jesus, where do we start? I got electrocuted", breathed Jonah.

"What", asked Rachel, half laughing. Jade had to try and hide a smile, and Quinn just laughed.

"So not funny! I was trying to fix the damn fog machine, the thing shorted out, and lit me up like a freaking Christmas tree", explained Jonah. The three girls couldn't help but burst into laughter, he was so animated when it came to telling stories."So then we lost all the electricity. We called an electrician, but he was gonna' be an hour, so we were stuck in the dark for a while. Jade, being the genius that she is decides to bring out four bottles of liquor from the back...in the dark...".

"No you didn't...", said Rachel, in shock.

"Oh, come on Jade, really", laughed Quinn.

"It wasn't like pitch dark...", defended Jade.

"Yeah, well it was dark enough for you to fall down and break all of them", laughed Jonah."I can't even believe you didn't end up slicing yourself."

"Okay, it was only three of them and it was that gross Devil's Springs vodka. That stuff is one-hundred sixty proof, I'm glad we're out of it now. When people drink that stuff they loose their loose their ever loving minds", said Jade.

"Alright, well you're right about that. But, anyways...the electrician gets there, fixed everything. Tries to charge us like eight hundred bucks. Luckily Jade talked him down, by offering him a free tab for any night he comes in. After that, Aly calls, tells what happened with St. Shit Brick...I happened to be holding a mini strobe light at the time...", Jonah trailed off.

"God, what did you do", asked Rachel.

"Squeezed that shit like it was that ass holes head. So there was that mess to clean, the glass from the vodka bottles. Jade's crying all over the place, so I'm like trying to do four damn things at once. Mercedes calls, she can't make it tonight because she's working, so we can't even preform our song. This day is just...special, and that's all", said Jonah, sadly.

"Yeah, not a fan of this day", said Jade.

"Me either", said Quinn.

"No, I can't say I'm a fan either, but at least it ends with alcohol and music. I'll be happy to speak with Alyson later, I need to both thank her, and apologize", said Rachel.

"What do you have to apologize for? She's not mad at you", said Jade.

"I know, but I was a dazed and confused mess the whole time she was helping me, I feel like a fucking idiot."

Quinn shuttered a little at her girlfriend's last statement. She still hadn't gotten used to Rachel swearing as much as she did. However, she kept her mouth shut. She didn't dare start that fight at the moment.

"I'm sure she understands", said the blond.

"Where's Noah? Does he know what happened", asked Rachel.

"He's job hunting with some of his friends that lost out on that escort job", said Jonah.

"I figured you'd want to tell him yourself...", said Jade, as she put a cup of tea down in front of Rachel.

"You figured right, thank you", said Rachel.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight, Rach", asked Quinn.

"Oh God yes, I need to drink. Plus, it's Super Hero Night...I have to tend the bar, it's going to be so packed."

"Super Hero night", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, that's why we had to work so hard down there all day. We do this night once a month, you can't get in unless you have a super hero costume on. Or, like a shirt or something that has to do with a super hero", explained Jade."There's drink specials, contests, and my band is playing."

"Oh, sounds like fun. I guess I need to go do some shopping because I own nothing that has to do with any super hero", said Quinn.

"Don't go too far with it", said Rachel. "You don't need to buy a whole costume or anything. A shirt would be just fine."

"Yeah, but don't get anything Batman", said Jonah.

"Why not", asked Quinn.

"Well, you can if you want but all the employees, plus Jade's band members will be wearing Batman stuff. So, there's already so much of it", said Jonah.

"I wish Alice from Alice in Wonderland was a super hero. That'd be so perfect for you, Quinn", giggled Jade. Quinn just shook her head and smiled.

"I know", exclaimed Rachel."Green Lantern."

"Nice", said Jonah.

"If you wear a green shirt, it will bring out your eyes", said Rachel, sweetly.

"Aweeeee", whined Jade, with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go buy a Green Lantern shirt, just for you, Rach", said Quinn, kissing her softly on the lips."I guess I better let San, and Brit know."

"Are they coming tonight", asked Jade, cluelessly.

"Okay, has Santana seriously not called or texted you at all", asked Quinn. She was clearly annoyed with her best friend. Jade just shrugged, and shook her head."Wow, I'm sorry, Jade. But, yeah I think her and Brit both planned on being there tonight."

"It's alright, I'm sure she has her reasons. I'm gonna' go shower and stuff", said Jade, calmly. She grabbed her things, and headed down the hallway. It was obvious to all of them, that she was sad, and missed Santana a lot. However, they also knew that she wouldn't speak up about it, at all.

"You know what, I was so upset before, that I didn't even make the connection that Santana and Brit were together today", said Rachel.

"Yeah, they met for lunch, it was probably completely harmless", said Quinn.

"Isn't that Brittany girl Santana's Ex", asked Jonah, suspiciously.

"Yeah, and she is definatly not over her. But, here's the thing. Brittany is like the sweetest person ever, her and your sister are actually a lot alike. She knows San is dating Jade, so even if Santana wanted to take their friendship anywhere father, Brittany wouldn't do it", explained Quinn. Jonah just nodded his head.

"True, but Quinn...Santana's head nearly exploded last time Brit and Jade were near each other. Now that they're friends, don't you think she'll be much worse than last time", asked Rachel.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out...".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much for reading you guys. Please review, and I swear I'll update as soon as I can. Love you all so damn much!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Alright you guys, so this is a pretty intense chapter. It's the longest one I've ever written, and a lot goes on in it. Lots of drama. I felt like I owed you guys, plus I'm in a Glee wedding this weekend, and I was feeling in the spirit. The wedding party is preforming "Marry You", just like in "Furt"...and I'm lucky enough to be singing Rachel's part. No, my voice is nothing like Lea's but, I'm the same height as her, so I guess it works out lol. I'm not really sure how much time I'll have to update because I'll be busy, so that's another reason why this chapter is so full. Also, this is another one of those updates where the clothing is important. You know the drill, with the links below, add the **_h_** before the** _ttp_** and take out the spaces after the periods. Please enjoy this chapter, and seriously keep the amazing reviews coming because as I've said hundreds of times before, your feedback keeps me going. I love love love you all so much, and thank lots for reading my story. Those of you talking to Emzee(Jade) on her Twitter and Tumblr...that is awesome, making her blush is so fun. She's in the wedding too this weekend, and you want to know something funny? She's preforming Brittany's part. Ha! I think it's hilarious! Anyways, I'll stop boring you guys with my rambling, I really hope you like this chapter. Love you all soooooooo much, enjoy!**

**Smashed Employees-**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/super_hero_night_at_smashed/set?id=38430799

**The Unholy Trinity-**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/unholy_trinity_hero_style/set?id=38430819

* * *

><p>"You are being really fucking ridiculous', Quinn yelled at her best friend, as the two of them were walking into their apartment. They had just gotten back from shopping, with Brittany, and needed to get ready to go. However, fighting seemed to be the main priority at he moment. " I am actually like really disgusted by your behavior about this whole thing", Quinn continued as she tossed her bags onto the couch.<p>

"Q, you need to get off my ass about this, I'm really sick of hearing it", Santana, yelled back, throwing her shopping bags onto the floor.

"You're sick of hearing it? Really? Than, here's a an idea! Fucking do something about it! You are being so unfair!"

"To who?"

"Both of them! Brit, and Jade! Especially Jade! Do you even realize that your reason for not talking to Jade doesn't make any sense at all?"

Santana just shook her head, and walked into the kitchen. Quinn had been yelling, and bitching, and lecturing since they had gone their separate way from Brittany. She was so tired of it, and above all didn't want to hear anymore. She knew she needed to, but that didn't make it any easier to listen to. Quinn was right, but the Latina just wasn't ready admit it yet. She rolled her eyes as she heard her friend following her into the kitchen.

_God, leave me the fuck alone..._

"You were all mad at her, because Brit and her got along, do you have any idea how stupid that is? You got all pissy with Jade, and ignored her all because B and Artie went over there for lunch! And, while we're on the subject of Artie, what you said about him today was really messed up!"

"Oh my God, I used to make jokes about his wheelchair all the time in school, and he never usually had a problem with it, so don't even start with me about that", snapped Santana.

"No S, he didn't have a problem, but you know who did", asked Quinn, placing her hands on her hips."B had a problem with it, she didn't like it when you did that. So, there she was all upset today, because he went back to Los Angeles, and what do you do? You crack some tasteless joke about how he should just wheeled back there! Did you see the look on her face when you said that", asked Quinn.

"Stop it", said Santana, almost breaking into tears."I fucking get it, Q!"

"Do you?"

"Yeah! I already felt bad about that, okay? It's still really fucking awkward for me to be around her, and I get nervous! I didn't mean to upset her, believe me, I didn't!"

"You were her best friend before she was your girlfriend, so you shouldn't be getting nervous around her at all", said Quinn, as calmly as she could. Although the conversation was loosing it's angry flare, she was still a little frustrated. She sat down at the kitchen table, and sighed. Santana cleared her head, and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Look. I've already told you...I know I'm being an unfair bitch about this whole situation. I knew it from the very start, but the longer I do that...the more time I have to figure out what I really want."

"I understand, but I don't think you're giving yourself, or Jade, a real chance. I mean, has Brittany even said anything to you about wanting to be with you", asked Quinn. Santana just shook her head, sadly."Alright, so to me, that means she just wants her friendship with you. Can't you just be happy with that?"

"Do you really think I can handle that", asked Santana.

"Yes, I do. I also think you can handle Jade and Brit being friends with each other."

"Fuck that", said Santana, standing up, and wandering a few steps away.

"S, seriously it wouldn't be the end of the world. You cannot do that to them, they get a long so well."

"Who's to say, even if I told them I didn't want them to be friends, they'd listen to me", asked Santana, as she sat back down. Quinn just gave her a look. A look as if she was saying; _are you really asking me that right now? _"What", asked Santana.

"I don't know about you, but out of all the people I know, those two are the most understanding. They would stop being friends, because they both adore the Hell out of you. Only, they wouldn't be happy about it. Brit would be all sad, Jade would pretend not to be sad, and you know that."

"Fuck", growled Santana."I do really like Jade...more than I ever thought I could. I just...I really _really _missed my Britts", she said, looking down.

"I know you did, but she's here now. You have to try, Santana. You have to try to be her friend, and you have to try and let the two of them be friends. You among lots of people should understand, that you can't choose who you have feelings for. Even if those feelings are ones of friendship, it's not easy. Besides, they are so adorable to watch, you can't deny that", laughed Quinn. Santana let a smile emerge from her sadness, and she nodded.

"Alright, well we need to meet B in about two hours, so lets go get ready...Superman", said Quinn, winking at her friend.

"Yeah let's, Captain America", said Santana, as the two of them stood up and headed into the living room."Hey, I thought you said Rachel picked Green Lantern for you. Why'd you buy a Captain America shirt?"

"I couldn't find a girl's Green Lantern t-shirt and even the men's small was big. So, I texted her, and her second choice was Captain America." Santana just started laughing, almost hysterically."What's so funny", asked the blond, as she gathered shopping bags from the ground.

"You, and the fact that Rachel already has you whipped like a fucking ice cream sundae topping!"

"Oh shut up, I seem to remember somebody else being whipped by a certain tall, blond dancer", defended Quinn.

"Oh, I was not that bad!"

"Right, whatever you say", snorted Quinn, sarcastically.

they parted ways, to shower, and get ready for their night now. Both feeling a real sense of relief that they had stifled their fighting, and managed to just talk. Little did the two of them, or anyone else know just how much more fighting would occur that night.

* * *

><p>Jade, who was sitting on her bedroom floor next to her bed, was confused. As usual, she wasn't sure if she was imagining things, or if something or somebody was involved with her discovery. She was looking for her Batman slippers, under her bed, when she noticed something. Her little black box of secrets wasn't locked. It looked like somebody had tried to lock it, but didn't push it in all the way.<p>

_Did I forget to lock this last time I...no...I did. Didn't I?_

She reached over, and checked for the key. Sure enough, it was tapped right under her bedside table, as it always was. She shrugged, locked the box, and put everything back where it was supposed to be. After finding her slippers, she sat down on her bed to complete her outfit. There was a knock on the door, but before she even said anything, Puck came inside.

"Hey, you know those Batman bracelets you bought for us", he asked.

"Uh huh, they're right over there on my desk", said Jade.

"Alright, cool", he said, heading for the desk. He glanced at Jade, and shook his head."You're really wearing slippers instead of regular shoes?"

"Well sure, why not? My feet will be nice and toasty warm all night", giggled Jade.

"True, they will be", he said, putting his bracelet on."So, I guess Santana's gonna' be there. I bet you'll be happy to see her."

"If she's happy to see me, I'll be happy to see her", said Jade, plainly.

"Oh, stop. You miss her", said Jonah, as she walked into the room.

"Maybe", giggled Jade.

Jonah laughed, and went to grab his bracelet from Jade's desk. As he put it on, he looked Puck up and down."Dude...you're wearing the same shorts as me", he exclaimed.

"I know, we bought them at the same time, remember", defended Puck.

"No, I bought mine first, you saw them, and went to get them, because you're a damn copy cat!"

"Whatever man, you always think I copy you", laughed Puck.

"Um, that's because you do!"

Jade, as humorous as their argument was, was ready to go, so she grabbed Rachel's Batman bracelet, and wandered across the hall. She opened Rachel's door, and froze. There she was, trying to open a band-aid, mumbling under her breath about how difficult it seemed to be. However, Jade's attention was on the bright red cut that was on Rachel's arm. It wasn't uneven, or dotty like a accidental scratch would be. Out of anyone living in that apartment, Jade would be the only one of them to know what a self inflicted wound looked like.

"R-Rachel...", she said, in almost a whisper. Rachel looked up like a deer caught in headlights."What did you do", she asked, sadly. She shut the door behind her, and moved towards the smaller girl.

"Shit...okay, Jade...don't freak out. It was the first time I ever did it, and probably the last. I'm sorry that I broke into your box...I just needed some sort of relief, and I saw you do this before, so I just wanted to try it. I wanted to know what it felt like. Please don't be mad at me, please", she rambled. During her mini rant, Jade had sat down next to her. She lifted Rachel's arm and looked at the cut.

"I'm not mad at her Rea Rea, it's alright. I just...wish you would have talked to me before you did it. How did it make you feel?"

"Better...", said Rachel, looking down. For some reason she felt shame for admitting that. Although, given who she was admitting it to, it was wasted shame. Jade on the other hand was conflicted. She hated that Rachel had done what she did, but at the same time she was somewhat happy. She knew just how good cutting felt, and how much pain it could release. She was happy to hear that Rachel didn't plan on doing it anymore, but wasn't sure if she believed her or not. After all, she told herself that she would only do it once. That had been when she was thirteen years old. Now here she was, nineteen years old, and still hiding razor blades under her bed.

"Well, I can't tell you not to do it. That would make me a pretty big hypocrite. Just...try not to make it a habit", said Jade, pulling her friend into cuddle.

"Is it a habit for you", asked Rachel.

"Kind of. I don't do it as much as I used to, but...it's something I probably never should have started doing. Please, don't mention this to anyone, because as of right now you are only the second person who knows that I do it", said Jade.

"Who else knows? Jonah?"

"No. Alyson."

"Will you please keep mine a secret too? I won't do it again, but I really don't want anyone to know about even just the one. Especially not Quinn."

"I promise, I won't say anything", said Jade, with a smile.

"I promise too. Thank you, Jade", said Rachel, kissing her best friend on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Rea Rea, I love you bunches. Here's your bracelet, now let's get going. I think we're already late", said Jade, jumping up. She handed Rachel her Batman bracelet, and happily skipped out of the room, tripping, and almost falling in the process. Rachel giggled at her friend's clumsiness, and hurried to get her things together.

* * *

><p>As Quinn, Santana, and Brittany approached the club that night, Bruno, the bouncer, smiled.<p>

"Well, well, well, I was wondering when you guys would show up. San, there's people in here who haven't cried yet tonight, I'm sure you'll get right on that", he laughed.

"You knows it baby", said Santana, giving him a high five.

"Alright, well you guys pass the entrance test. Nice hero shirts, although I probably would have let you guys in without them", he laughed.

"Awe, so sweet Bruno, thank you", said Quinn, digging around in her purse.

"What are you up to, you know you don't have to pay", he said.

"Yeah, we never do, which is the point. We're already drinking for free, the least we can do is pay the entrance fee once in a while", said Quinn, handing Bruno three five dollar bills. He shook his head, and took the money from her. He then looked over at Brittany, who was fidgeting with her shirt."Who's this", he asked.

"This is Britts, she's been here once before, don't you remember", asked Santana.

"You know, you'd think a brother would remember seeing an angel like that, but I don't. It's nice to meet you", he said, extending his hand.

"You too", she said, shaking his hand.

"Okay, well your buddies await, so go on in. Shit, you know you three could have pulled off showing up as Charlies Angels. You are one damn good lookin' trinity."

"That's the Unholy Trinity to you, Bruno", said Santana, and they all laughed as they headed inside.

As usual, the place was packed, only this time, every single person in the place had on either a superhero shirt, or a full costume. All the employees, as promised, were dressed in Batman gear. Including all five members, of Jade's band. As soon as the three girls got to the bar, Santana put her attention on the stage. Jade's band was setting up to play, and she smiled. Jade was messing around with the microphone, while Alyson was talking to her about something.

"Oh my god, Jade looks so cute! She even has on Batman slippers", squealed Brittany.

"I dunno' I think for once, Rachel has Jade beaten on the cuteness scale. Check that out", laughed Santana, pointing down the bar.

"Oh my God", said Quinn, looking at her girlfriend. Rachel's outfit was adorable, and obviously picked and put together by Jade, however it wasn't just the outfit that made her stand out. It was the Batman, baseball cap that she had on. It was slightly big on her, and she had to look almost straight up in order to look at customers while trying to take their drink orders.

"Aweee", said Brittany, clapping her hands, happily.

"Q, you needs to tell your girl that hat is too big for her little head", laughed Santana.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it", said Quinn, as she wandered away. She waited until Rachel was done serving a customer before she leaned over the bar, and smiled wide.

"Hey you ."

"Oh, yay! You're finally here! Hi", said Rachel, standing on her tip toes, and kissing the blond over the bar counter.

"Rach, you're hat...it's a little big, don't you think", laughed Quinn.

"I know that", huffed Rachel, crossing her arms."But, it goes with my outfit."

"You can barely see anything."

Rachel was about to say something back, when Puck walked over, put his hand on her hat, and rotated it. The rim was just slightly on the side of Rachel's head, and she could see just fine.

"Problem solved", he said, walking away.

"Oh, well there we are. Not an issue anymore", said Rachel, and Quinn just laughed. The crowed roared a little when Jade finally started singing her song into the microphone.

**Jade-**

_I'm not quite myself these days_

_Guess we all come undone time to time in different ways_

_Well, I have myself to blame._

_Guess I don't understand, I need help in many ways._

When the music break came, Alyson played the guitar melody like it was her dying day, and the crowd really seemed to be impressed.

"Whoa, she's really good", said Brittany.

"Big things come in small packages, I guess", laughed Santana.

"We already knew that, didn't we", said Brittany, pointing to Rachel.

"Yeah, wow they are kinda' the same height, aren't they", answered the Latina, looking back and forth between the two.

**Jade-**

_God's got a plan for me_

_Well, I'm gonna tell you one thing:_

_I don't got the patience or the time!_

_What can I say?_

_I'm no angel,_

_I'm not forsaken,_

_But I can bleed!_

_Tear me open_

_I believe_

_God will send you all to bleed!_

_And no one can deceive_

_What is meant to be_

_And "Bloody Murder"_

_We will scream!_

As the crowd jumped around, and cheered the band on, Rachel stood there and watched. All the other bartenders were handling the thirsty customers, so she opted to stay near Quinn. However, she hadn't noticed her girlfriend looking at her arm.

"Hey, why are you wearing a spongebob band aid", she asked, running her finger lightly across it.

"Oh, I broke a glass the other night, and when I was picking up the pieces, I cut myself. These were the only band aids in the bathroom", she laughed.

"Awe, well be more careful next time, baby", cooed Quinn, lifting the brunette's arm, and kissing it. Rachel just smiled.

_Guess all the acting lessons paid off in some way._

After Jade's band finished three more songs, they took a break, and Jonah did his things from the DJ booth. Jade hurried over to greet her friends. As she was trying to make her way through the crowd she started to feel a little dizzy.

_No, no no...not now._

She stopped for a minute, grabbing onto the back of a chair. She closed her eyes, and just took a few deep breathes. Thinking it wasn't going to work, she oped her eyes a few seconds later, and to her surprise the feeling was gone.

_Thank God._

She kept walking, and finally got to where Santana and Brittany were sitting.

"Hey beautiful girls", she said, and they both spun around.

"Jade! Hi", said Brittany, throwing her arms around the slightly shorter girl."I'm so happy to see you, your band is amazing!"

"Awe, thanks Brit, I'm happy you came", said Jade, as the hug broke. She looked at Santana, who was already looking at her, with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi", said Jade, nervously.

"Um...can we go talk for minute, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, B...can you order me another drink? We'll be right back", said Santana, standing up.

Brittany nodded, happily. A few minutes later, Santana was following Jade into the back office. Once she had shut the door, Santana looked Jade up and down. She looked so cute in her Batman attire, it was almost unbearable. Jade noticed she was staring at her, and a confused look made it's way across her face.

"Is there something on me or something", she asked, cluselessly, as she looked down at her shirt. Santana smiled, shook her head, and moved in. She wrapped her arms around the girl, and kissed her hard, on lips."Mmmmm", she moaned. She hadn't realized just how much she really had missed Jade in the passed couple days. Jade on the other hand was absolutely blown away. The kiss broke moments later, only because they needed air.

"Oh my God..", breathed Jade."What was that for?"

"For you."

"San...I...".

"No, don't say anything. Please...just listen, okay?"

Jade nodded.

"I'm a horrible bitch, and you know this. Don't tell me I'm not, because it's pretty clear to anyone that's ever come into contact with me, that I am. You don't deserve that from me. You are the last person that deserves that from anyone, much less me, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, I swear...I just...needed time to figure some things out."

"I kinda' knew that San, that's why I didn't call or anything. I wanted to leave you alone."

"Well, the thing is, I wasn't sure if I could handle you and Brittany being friends."

"If you don't want me to be friends with her...I wo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. It might be kind of hard at first, but...I don't mind. I really don't" ,said Santana, sincerely.

"Are you sure?"

"I can handle it, sweetness."

Jade smiled. Santana melted a little at the sight. Jade's smiled was beautiful. She leaned in, and kissed her softly. After ten minutes of kissing, and mumbling about how much they missed each other, they returned to the bar, holding hands.

"That's more like it", said Quinn, as they walked by. Santana just smiled and rolled her eyes.

After a while, it was Rachel's turn to sing with Jade's band. Once on stage, she felt a lot better than she had since her run in with Jesse. It had been on her mind since that very morning, but feeling the stage under her feet just took it away for the time being. She grabbed the microphone, and cleared her throat.

"Hi everybody", she said into it."How are you guys doing tonight?"

The crowd responded in their own way.

"Good to hear, I'm so proud of everybody for showing up in their Superhero clothing, you all look amazing. I think I even saw one guy wearing nothing but red tube socks, and gold speedo underwear", she laughed. That very guy stepped up onto a table, and started cheering. Everybody laughed, and cheered along with him."There he is! I'm sure Iron Man would be proud! I know I am, gold used to be one of my favorite colors."

"Used to be", asked Quinn, looking at Jade.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? She kinda' likes every other color _but_ gold now", answered Jade, sadly. Quinn just shook her head. It was then she decided that she really needed to sit down, and make a list of all the things that had changed about the girl she loved. How it would help, she wasn't sure but she felt like it needed to be done. She had already mentally listed at least seven things while standing there. Once Rachel was done talking to the crowd, the music began, and she started to sing.

**Rachel-**

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours!_

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were almost mesmerized by Rachel's performance. Yes, they'd heard the girl sing. Hell, they had heard the girl sing more than they'd heard her speak, which was really saying something. They had even heard her belt out a Paramore song before, but this was different. The song had more of a rock feel to it, and it just didn't seem like a Rachel song. It wasn't that they didn't like her performance, she did handle the song very well. They were, however, a little bothered. Especially Quinn. She wanted Rachel to be up there singing a show tune. It didn't matter that it was a bar, the regulars loved Rachel, and would most likely listen to her sing, even if she was on stage singing a commercial jingle.

**Rachel-**

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution_

_But I liked the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers_

_But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours. _

As Rachel's song ended, and she went onto the sing the next one, Jonah decided to go outside and get some air. He had been standing out there for about ten minutes, talking to Bruno, when a bright red mustang pulled up, and parked right in front of the building.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me", said Jonah.

Sure enough, his older brother, Mika got out of the driver's sear, and smiled at him. Jonah was about to scream at him, until he saw who got out of the passenger's seat.

Jesse St. James.

The both of them were wearing really nice looking suits, as if they had just come from a dinner party. For some reason, it pissed Jonah off more than anything.

"I got your back, man", mumbled Jonah, noticing how angry Jonah was all of the sudden.

"Well well, what's goin' on little brother, you look sweet! I am lovin' the Batman attire", said Mika. His tone was so condescending, it was making Jonah sick. Not to mention the disturbing smiles, both him and Jesse had on their faces.

"I don't know what the Hell you guys think you're doin' here, and I really don't give a shit, you need to leave. Now", growled Jonah, taking a few steps forward.

"Oh, come on now is that any way to treat your big brother", laughed Mika, leaning up against his car.

"Go fuck yourself", snapped Jonah.

Bruno couldn't help but be somewhat amused by what he was looking at. Jonah dressed in all sorts of Batman attire. Mika and Jesse looking like a couple of high class super villains. It was all too perfect, and Bruno loved it, but he kept his laughter, and his thoughts to himself.

_Go for the victory, Batman..._

"Where's Rachel", asked Jesse, as if he actually expected Jonah to just walk right inside, and being the girl out to him.

"Really, St James", he asked, half laughing."I know you fucked with on the subway today, so if I were you, I'd back the Hell off!"

"Bro, this man misses his wife. Rachel clearly had something to do with her magically disappearing into thin air, so with all do respect...I think you better go get the little bitch", said Mika. Hearing his brother call Rachel that lit a fire inside Jonah, and he went at him, only to be held back by Bruno.

"Respect nothing you twisted mother fucker! Neither of you are getting anywhere near my girls, you hear me", he yelled, fighting Bruno's hold on him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. See, unlike you Jada treats me good, she has respect for her older siblings. She'll let me in", Mika laughed, taking his phone from his jacket pocket. Jonah was infuriated. Not only had he forgotten that Mika and Jesse were friends, he couldn't believe either of them had the audacity to show their faces at that bar."See little brother", continued Mika, as he finished sending a text message."You've been away from home a little too long, and seem to have forgotten your place in the family." He walked up to Jonah, with a look of confidence on his face."I'm older, and Daddy loves me more, therefore you do what I tell you to do, or I beat the living shit out of you and your man here."

Bruno just laughed a little, while holding Jonah back.

"Screw you", spat Jonah.

"No thanks, I think I'll save that for Jada", said Mika, softly.

That did it.

"Her name is Jade", yelled Jonah, and with all the strength he had, he broke free from Bruno, and charged at his brother. He was seconds away from punching him, when the face of is little sister appeared in front of him.

"Jonah, stop!"

He came to a quick halt, his nerves on end from almost having pelted his sister in the face.

"There you are...damn, you lookin' like Batman too. Where was my invite, I got some Batman clothes in my wardrobe", laughed Mika. His attitude was disgusting. Neither Jonah, or Jade could understand how he could act the way he was considering the circumstances.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you protecting this piece of shit", spat Jonah, at his sister.

"You are not going to jail tonight, do you hear me", asked Jade, standing her ground in front of Mika.

"Oh my God", growled Jonah, loudly, as he started angrily pacing back and forth."Get him the fuck out of here, now!"

Jade turned to say something to Mika, but she noticed Jesse standing casually against Mika's car. She couldn't even form words, she was suddenly so angry. Without even thinking she charged at him, and punched him square in the stomach.

"Oh you little whore", said Mika, and he grabbed her from behind, and pulled her away from Jesse.

"Don't you fucking touch her", screamed Jonah, and he grabbed onto Mika. Jade managed to break free from Mika, and Jonah tackled him onto the ground and punched him in the face. He than grabbed him by the shirt color, and leaned in close."If you ever touch her again, I'll slice your fucking throat open, you hear me", he growled. Mika just laughed."Get off me Jonah...".

Jade wanted to go after Jesse again, and she would have, had she not gotten so dizzy, she fell to her hands and knees on the sidewalk. What nobody had seemed to notice is that Bruno had disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back outside, Puck and a few other male employees were following him. The minute Puck saw Jesse, doubled over in pain by the car, he went for him.

"Noah, don't", snapped Jade, from the ground."Don't touch him, he's not worth it!"

Puck took a few more steps forward, but actually kept his hands to himself. He shook his head, but went back to help the other guys get Jonah off of Mika. Once they got him up, Puck went to get Jade up from the ground.

"No..no...don't touch me...please...I'm fine...just don't touch me", she cried. Puck didn't lift her up, but he stayed kneeling on the ground next to her, and kept his hand on her back.

Mika was about to say something when in a flash, a head of blond hair flew passed him. Before anyone had a chance to react, Quinn had Jesse by the back of his head, and she was slamming his face into the roof of Mika's car.

"How dare you", she screamed, angrily, as he fell onto the ground."How dare you ever lay your hands on her!"

She kicked him in the stomach, and was all too happy to hear him scream out in pain.

"You don't touch her! You don't' ever touch her or come near her again, or I will fucking kill you! Do you hear me you son of a bitch", she screamed, almost animalistic like. Her tone was scary, and there was fire in her eyes that had yet to be seen. She was about to kick him again, when four familiar arms grabbed her from behind, and pulled her back.

"Quinn, calm down...I know it's hard but you need to calm down", said Brittany, into Quinn's right ear.

"Q...it's okay, you got him, alright? You got him good, baby", said Santana, who was on Quinn's left.

"I fucking hate you", Quinn screamed, tears pouring from her eyes."You broke her! You fucking broke her, and I hope you burn in Hell for it!"

Finally, Rachel emerged from inside. Her jaw dropped at the scene before her. Brittany and Santana holding a very angry Quinn back. Mika Price, helping Jesse St. James up from the ground. Jonah being held back by Bruno, and two other male employees. Puck on the ground, next to a very sick looking Jade.

"Oh god...", she whimpered.

"There's cops coming you guys, so I'd get your shit together real fast", said one of the employees, looking to his right.

At that statement, Mike locked eyes with his brother.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut little brother, or I swear, your life is over", he said. As quick as he could, he got Jesse in the passenger's seat of his car. Before the door was shut, Jesse looked right Rachel, and mouth the words _you're dead_. Mika shut the door, than hurried over tot he driver's side, got in and pulled into traffic. Jonah, as angry as he was, knew exactly what he would need to do in order to avoid any of them getting in trouble with the fast approaching police officers.

"Alright, Girls, all of you inside now. I'm not even joking, get back inside", said Jonah, as he helped Jonah pull Jade up from the ground. Brittany pulled Quinn and Rachel inside, while Santana went over, and scooped Jade up off her feet. She followed the other three inside, and Puck and Jonah stayed outside.

"Just follow my lead you guys", said Jonah, as three NYPD uniforms approached them.

"How we doing tonight Gentlemen", one asked."What just went on here?"

Meanwhile, all five girls had gotten into the back office. Jade was sitting on the couch, Santana and Brittany sitting on either side of her, comforting her, and wiping tears from her cheeks. Rachel was wrapped tightly into Quinn, crying her eyes out.

"It's okay...it's okay Rachel baby, I got him. I got him good, and I'll get him again, I swear", Quinn was saying. She was still a little shaken up, but she was calm enough to be there for her girlfriend. Rachel knew she was safe, and even though she hadn't even exchanged words with Jesse, his actions scared her. It was clear he was planning on punishing her for taking Sunshine away from him.

"What the Hell just went down out there", asked Santana. She wasn't just concerned about Jade, she was angry too. Mostly because she had missed the chance to knock somebody out.

"They just...showed up. Mika texted me to come out front, when I got out there, Jonah was about to hit him", said Jade, through her tears.

"Wait...", said Quinn, still holding on to Rachel, but looking right at Jade.

"What? That was Mika? As in your piece of trash brother, that was him", asked Santana, in shock. Jade just nodded slowly."Oh my God...why the Hell were him and St. Mother Fucker together" asked Quinn, angrily.

"They're friends...they have been since they were like ten years old", cried Jade.

"Oh my God", said Santana, shaking her head.

"Sure, because sick and twisted minds think alike, and stick together", said Quinn, squeezing Rachel even tighter. "Those ass holes."

"Wait, Jade that guy driving the car was your brother? How come you guys don't like him", asked Brittany, sadly.

_Oh Shit._

They had all forgotten. Brittany had no idea what Mika Price did to his little sister. They all just looked at each other.

"What", asked Brittany, who was growing slightly impatient.

"I need a drink...", said Jade, trying to stand up, but she was held down by Santana.

"No, you need to relax for a minute, Sweetness", said the Latina, as if she was getting her way.

"No, I'm fine. Please...I just need a drink...", cried Jade.

"Me too...", said Rachel, from Quinn's arms. Quinn looked down, and gave Rachel a reassuring smile, before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Can somebody please explain this to me", asked Brittany desperately. She already knew it was bad, she sensed it from all of her friend's behavior.

"Alright...um...Q...why don't you go with these two out to the bar, and let them have their drinks. Personally I think it's a bad idea, but I do think they both need one. I guess me and B are gonna' stay in here and have a chat", said Santana, reluctantly. Jade turned to her, sad dark brown orbs, full of tears."Don't tell her...please...don't", she cried, desperately. She didn't think the taller blond girl had heard her, but she had. Brittany grabbed Jade's chin, and turned her face towards her own.

"Whatever it is...I don't care how bad...I only wanna' know because, I really care about you", she said, warmly."I know we barely know each other, but I like you Jade, you're my new friend. Whatever it is...I won't think badly about you, I promise."

The other three girls smiled at Brittany's kindness. It was so hard not to love the girl for how sweet she always was. Jade just nodded, and then slowly stood up. Quinn, holding on to Rachel, with one arm, and grabbing Jade's hand with the other, lead them out into the hallway, and closed the door. Brittany scooted closer to Santana, and looked right at her.

"Why is her brother a bad person?"

Santana looked into her Ex's big sad eyes, and her heart melted a little. She didn't want to tell her at all, but she knew she should. She figured the more support Jade had the better, even if she was still a little uncomfortable with the friendship between the two.

"Brit, you know how sometimes, family members don't always act like family? How they hurt the people they should love?"

"Like, Quinn's Dad?"

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"Does Mika hurt Jade like that? Does he hit her?"

"No Britts. It's something a little worse than that."

"Worse", asked Brittany, in shock.

"He...did something really bad to her. Something really...gross."

"Santana, just tell me", said Brittany, with just the slightest hint of fear in her voice.

"Mika forced Jade to...have sex with him...", Santana choked out. She didn't think she would cry, but she was wrong. Tears started rolling down her face, as she watched Brittany's expression turn from fearful to horrified.

"He...raped her? His own sister, he did that to her", she asked, as she started to cry herself.

Santana just nodded.

"Oh my God...well, why didn't anybody stop him", Brittany squeaked.

"I dunno'...", said Santana. She was at a loss for words. None of them had really gone much further with that information. They all wanted to do something about it, but they had all silently decided to respect Jade and Jonah's wishes to just leave it alone.

"God...Santana...how could he do that to her? How could he touch his own sister like that? How could Jesse wanna' hurt Rachel so bad? I don't understand...", cried Brittany."How come all these means disgusting people are going after our friends, Santana?"

"Please, calm down, B...please...", begged Santana. It was killing her to see the girl so upset. It only further pushed her want and need to beat the Hell out of Jesse and Mika."We're gonna' help them...".

"God, S...I hate this so much", the blond cried."I just got here, I was so happy too. I was so happy to see Rachie, and so happy to make friends with Jade, now I find out they're both in pain. That's not fair, they don't deserve that! And, why did you have to carry Jade in here, why does she get sick so much?"

"Okay, you really need to just calm down for a minute, please Brit...", cried Santana, pulling the girl into a hug.

"This is so unfair...", cried Brittany into Santana's shoulder. The Latina just held her friend, and cried with her.

_I will fucking kill Jesse St. James and Mika Price. I will find them both, and kill them no matter what._

Out at the bar, Jade had gotten into a rather heated argument with Jonah and Puck, and they were starting to draw attention from some of the bar goers.

"Why the fuck did you block me from knockin' his sorry ass out! I'm the good brother remember", Jonah was yelling.

"Jonah, I was just trying to prevent a serious fight from happening! The cops did show up, that wasn't just your imagination", she yelled back.

"We took care of the cops, we lied out asses off, yeah but it's taken care of! Everyone out there backed us, you have nothing to worry about", argued Puck.

"That's not the point Noah, the point is, that was way too close, and I will not have either of you going to jail over those ass holes", snapped Jade.

"Yeah, you guys I would have felt awful if you two would have been arrested because of Jesse", Rachel said.

"Oh, but you were okay with Quinn kicking the shit out of him", scoffed Puck.

"Are you serious, Noah? I didn't even get outside until she had already gotten him down on the ground! What the fuck was I supposed to do", yelled Rachel.

"I don't know, but it's kinda' fucked up that you're getting all mad at me, when I didn't even touch him, and you probably haven't even said word one to Quinn about going after him", yelled Puck, as he kicked one of the bar stools over.

"Knock it off Puck", yelled Quinn.

"Owe, owe owe owe...", whined Jade, putting her hand on her chest.

"Okay, alright, everybody just shut the fuck up, and stop the bickering", said Alyson as she walked over, and stepped in the middle of all of them."You two, outside", she said, pointing at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn just shot her a dirty look, but Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit."You two, sit the Hell down, and get a beer", she said, looking at Jonah and Puck. They both rolled their eyes, and sat down."And, you", said the shorter raven haired girl, as she bent down to pick up the bar stool."You get behind the bar, take a shot, and fucking relax for a minute." Jade nodded, and slowly walked away, with her hand firmly pressed against her chest. Some of the people standing around listening to the argument, clapped and Alyson just shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah...get back to your alcohol", she said.

Outside, Rachel had lit up a cigarette. Quinn hated it, but she didn't dare protest it at the moment.

"I couldn't help it", she said, angrily."I saw him, and lost my mind."

"I know", said Rachel, refusing to make eye contact with the girl."I'm not mad at you, I'm just scared that...he might do something to hurt you now...".

"I will not let him touch me, Rachel."

"You might not have a choice, Quinn", snapped Rachel. She hadn't meant to sound to angry.

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse knows people, and so does the Price family. From the looks of it, you beat him up pretty badly, and I know him. I know he won't let you get away with that. He's already wanting to kill me for getting Sunshine away from him, now he probably wants to kill you too. He scares the shit out of me, Quinn, and that will never change, but if he ever does anything to hurt you I will destroy him. God...maybe I should just...let him hurt me, so he leaves you the alone...".

Quinn gasped at that statement. She stepped in front of Rachel, and looked right into her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it will never come down to that, ever! Even if it did, there isn't a snow flake's chance in Hell I would let you do something like that."

"I want to protect you, Quinn", said Rachel, as a fresh strain of tears filled her eyes.

"I know you do...", said the blond, stepping closer to her girlfriend."And I love you for that, but I don't just want to protect you, I need to. There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near him ever again, I don't care if I have to be with you twenty-four hours a day, seven damn days a week. ...not ever."

Rachel blinked some of her tears away, and took another drag from her cigarette. She didn't think she could love Quinn anymore than she already did, until she had spoken those words. She took one last drag from the cigarette before tossing it into the street. She snuggled herself into Quinn's arms, and took a deep breath.

"Rachel...I love you."

"I love you too. I'm just terrified that...I might loose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here...I'll always be right here...".

* * *

><p>The songs in this chapter were <strong><em>"Monster"<em> By: Paramore & _"Screaming Bloody Murder"_ By: Sum 41.** Really hope you liked it guys, please don't forget to review. Have a great weekend! I know I will!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Hi guys! The wedding so too much fun. I love being Rachel Berry lol I hate admitting this but I cried like a little girl while I was singing "Get It Right"...I don't know why, but whatever it was an amazing expedience. Here's your update. Thank you for being patieant, and I'm sorry it took me so long. It was a seriously crazy weekend. Emzee/'Jade' was an amazing Brittany, but some people kept asked her why she wasn't playing Mercedes, and she got all embarrassed. It was funny. Anyways, please don't be shy about reviews, your reviews are why I can keep writing. You're all the best people ever, and I love you! I hope you like the update. Also, clothing is imporatant so...ass the "_h_" before the "_ttp_" and take out the spaces after the periods.**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=38761840

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon, Quinn sat on the couch in her living room, watching a movie with Brittany. She wasn't paying much attention to it, she wasn't even sure what the plot was. It had been two days since her run in with Jesse St. James, and she felt so unsatisfied. The fact that she had hurt him physically made her happy, and she wasn't even ashamed of it. However, it hadn't been enough, and she wasn't going to give up. She wished she could talk to Rachel about it, but she was busy at work, and already in trouble with her boss, so she couldn't even text her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Brittany saying something to her.<p>

"What...sorry B, what did you say?"

"I said, I don't get how they are in one world, but than go into another. Is all of this happening in their heads?"

"I'm not sure...I did hear this movie was confusing."

"Why is it called Sucker Punch?"

"I don't know...I guess...because there's a lot of punching and fighting?"

"Yeah, that makes sense", said Brittany, who seemed to be satisfied with the shorter blond's answer.

As soon as Brittany's attention was back on the movie, Quinn let her mind wander again. She wanted to see Rachel, and knew she probably wouldn't get to until the next day. She was somewhat upset that Rachel couldn't take the day off. She didn't have any classes on Thursdays, and spending the day with Rachel would have been wonderful. Although missing her girlfriend, she was thankful that Brittany was over. Santana was in classes all day long, so having another person around made her feel so much better. Her thoughts were interrupted once more, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Be right back", she said, standing from the couch. She walked to the door, and opened it to see Jade.

"Hey you", said Quinn happily.

"Oh, my Alice, I missed you", laughed Jade, as she stepped inside, and hugged Quinn."How was Wonderland", she asked, noticing that Quinn's outfit was mostly blue.

"You're crazy", laughed Quinn, as she squeezed Jade tight. She shut the door, and her senses were attacked by the very strong scent of Jade's perfume, and wine.

"Okay, wow, where are you coming from", she asked.

"Lunch with a friend...why?"

"It's...three-thirty in the afternoon, have you seriously been drinking already", asked Quinn, looking at her phone.

"Oh God...wait, how did you...crap! You can smell it, can't you?"

"Jade...".

"I only had two glasses of red wine, I promise, and I know...that's not good. I just, have something on my mind, and that's why I'm here. I'm sorry for not calling", said Jade, kicking her shoes off.

"No, it's alright, you don't ever have to call. Are you okay", asked Quinn, grabbing Jade's hand, and leading her into the living room.

"I'm fine, just worried about things, I guess. Brit! Hi beautiful", said Jade, as she was pulled into the living room.

"Jade! Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you", exclaimed Brittany, as she stood to hug the girl. When pulling her into a hug, she noticed to different scents coming from the girl. One was her perfume, and she loved it as always. The other, the strong scent of alcohol, and it bothered her.

"Whoa", she said, pushing back from the hug."Have you been drinking?"

"A little", said Jade."Not that it's a great excuse, but I've been doing a lot of thinking today...more than I needed to. More than I thought I was actually capable of."

Quinn had to smile a little at Jade's rambling. She was obviously a little chattier when wine was her drink of choice. Brittany gave Jade a concerned look, and lead her to the couch to sit down. Once Jade was seated comfortably in between the blonds, she glanced at the TV.

"Oh yay, you guys are watching Sucker Punch! This is one of my favorites!"

"Really? Do you get it, because I really don't...", said Brittany.

"I know, it's a very confusing movie. I had to watch it a few times in order to understand it, and I still don't fully get it. Honestly though, I think it's one of those movies where the message you get from it, is all up to you. Like, for me, I think the message I see in this movie, is fight endlessly for what's within your heart. Stay true to yourself, but defend those who stand with you."

By the time she was done talking, both girls were staring at her, mouths open.

"Jade...how the Hell do you do that", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Do what?"

"See so much within other things, that's insane. Amazing, yet insane", laughed Quinn.

"Rachel says that I do that, but I don't understand what she means, at all."

"Well, I liked this movie as confusing as it was, but when you put it into perspective like that, I kinda' love it now", laughed Brittany. Jade just smiled.

"So, what's on your mind", asked Quinn.

"Oh yeah, the whole reason I came here. Um...this whole Jesse thing is driving me coconuts, he needs to be stopped, and I need your help to stop him."

"What", asked Brittany.

"I am so happy to hear you say that", said Quinn, who was suddenly very excited."What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. The thing is, Rachel's been super depressed since Tuesday, not to mention a little paranoid. It's almost as if she thinks he's hiding around every corner. I'm thinking she knows he won't just leave this alone."

"You're right, she said something to me about that last night. Which makes me feel like shit, because I know I only made matters worse", said Quinn, sadly."I never should have touched him."

"He deserved that, and so much more, Q", said Brittany.

"I know, but I wasn't thinking about the consequences of me getting violent with him. I saw him standing outside the bar, and I guess my nerves decided he wasn't leaving without getting his ass kicked."

"I know how you feel, although I'm slightly jealous of your attack on him, punching him in the stomach was all too satisfying for me, but I wanted to do so much more", said Jade.

"I thought you were gonna' kill him, Q. It was actually kinda' scary", said Brittany.

"Trust me, I scared myself. To be honest, if you guys wouldn't have pulled me away, I might have killed him. I hate to admit it, but...that's how I felt", said Quinn, looking away.

"Hey...", said Jade, softly."Love makes people do some pretty crazy things. You were just protecting Rachel, and that's a beautiful thing. You didn't kill him, so try not to feel so ashamed, okay?"

Quinn smiled a little, and nodded her head.

"What can we do to keep them away from you guys", asked the taller blond.

"Them?"

"Yeah, Jesse and your brother...you're talking about keeping them both away, aren't you?"

"No, Brit...I'm just talking about Jesse. Mika is kind of a permanent situation", said Jade.

"Stop it, no he is not", said Quinn.

"Can we not go there right now, please", asked Jade, as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Are you feeling okay", asked Brittany, rubbing the girls back.

"I'm fine, just a tummy ache. I guess the rainbow roll I ate for lunch isn't agreeing with me", laughed Jade.

"Wait a second", said Quinn, looking at her phone."Jade, you have a check up today."

"Oh come on, how did you know that", asked Jade.

"Rachel puts your check up dates in my calender, and for good reason. You're not skipping, now get your shoes on, lets go", said Quinn, standing up.

"Can I come too", asked Brittany.

"Of cores you can, B."

"No, you guys don't have to come with, I can go by myself", said Jade, as Brittany pulled her up from the couch.

"Yeah right! I trust you Jade, but not with this. I can't help but think that if I let you go alone, you will never actually make it there. Besides, I think Doctor Andrews said it's better if somebody comes with you anyways", said Quinn, grabbing her jacket, and putting it on."I can only pray she doesn't get mad at you for drinking wine for lunch."

"Okay, just so I'm sure, who doesn't talk to my doctor", asked Jade, laughing a little.

"I don't...", said Brittany, shyly.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that will be short lived after today. Let's go", said Quinn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rachel was outside of the Gershwin Theater, taking a short break. She was halfway through a cigarette, when she remembered how much Quinn hated that she smoked. Every time she smoked one, while Quinn was nearby, she wasn't allowed to kiss her for on hour afterward. Even if she brushed her teeth. She knew she wasn't seeing Quinn that day, but still felt the need to get rid of the cigarette. She was about flick it, but a voice stopped her.<p>

"No! Rach, don't", said Puck, as he jogged up to her.

"Why not?"

Puck simply took it from her and started puffing on it.

"Oh, well I would have given you one if you wanted one. My packs usually last me about two weeks now anyways, so it's not like I don't have some to spare."

"Don't even worry about it, this is fine. How's your day?"

"It's alright. I ended up having to sing on the stage, because the mics weren't working correctly", said Rachel, rolling her eyes.

"Holy shit, that's so cool, why are you mad", asked Puck.

"It was just...I don't know. Didn't feel right."

"Fun Size...you sing at Smashed all the time, what's the difference, really?"

"Trust me, Noah. There is a very significant difference. No, I'm not just talking about the stage size, or the acoustics. The energy itself doesn't even compare, and although the environment is a huge factor, bar and theater-".

"Okay, okay! Sorry I asked, holy shit", laughed Puck.

Rachel just smiled.

"So, when are you out, I'll come back and get you."

"You don't have to do that. Where are you coming from anyways?"

"Job hunting, oh! I got a job", exclaimed Puck.

"Okay, I'll be happy for you as soon as you tell me it has nothing to do with sleeping with cougars...", laughed Rachel.

"It's not, don't worry. I'm gonna' be giving guitar lessons."

"Oh wow, really?"

"Yup. I start next week."

"How did you manage to find something like that?"

"This music store had a sign out front, said they needed an experienced guitar player, so I went in and talked to the owner. He's awesome, he's gonna' give me discounts on stuff, I'm so excited. I don't start until next week though."

"Well, I'm very proud of you Noah, that's good to hear. Now all you need is your guitar when you leave for work, not a pocket full of condoms", said Rachel.

"Oh, shut up", he said, with a smile."Seriously though, when do you get out, because I'm coming back to pick you up."

"She says I can leave by eight, which means I probably won't be done until around nine. Why are you coming to pick me up? I was planning on taking a cab...".

"That will cost too much, and you're not riding the subway alone. I'll be back at eight, and if your not done...I'll just wait around, no big deal", said Puck. Rachel just smiled, and hugged Puck tight.

Once she was back inside, she sat down in her usual spot, and continued what she had been doing before. She knew her boss, Wendy was on the phone, so she didn't bother to look at her much less say anything at all.

"Jesus Christ, I'm going to kill that man! This is getting ridiculous! I'll be there as soon as I can", the woman screamed into her cellphone before throwing it into her purse.

"Was that your neighbor", asked Rachel, without looking from what she was doing.

"Yup."

"Is Luke cheating on you again?"

"Yup. And she can hear them loud and clear from our apartment. Only this time, she's pretty sure there's two people with him!"

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'll hold everything until you get back", said Rachel. She really wanted to tell her boss that her husband was gay, and no matter how many times she forgave him for sleeping with men in their bed, he'd always be gay. However, since she was used to the situation, and knew Wendy was dealing with some pretty heavy denial, she opted to keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can. By the way, thank you for not being late today, and for helping with the sound check. I love that voice of yours", said Wendy, as she stood up to put her jacket on.

"It was no problem."

Once Wendy was out of the building, Rachel relaxed a bit more. She didn't stop working, but she did find it much easier to get through what she had to do when her boss wasn't there. As she thumbed through a stack of papers, to find a file she was missing, her phone started ringing. At first, she just glanced at it, heart set on ignoring the call. That was, until she saw who it was that was calling. She immediately stopped what she was doing, grabbed her phone, and answered it.

"Hello...?"

"Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm fine Shelby...how are you?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital, Jade was sitting in an exam room. She was up on the exam table, fidgeting around, and kicking her feet like a nervous five year old. Quinn and Brittany sat in chairs against the wall, slightly amused by Jade's current state.<p>

"Jade...sit still", laughed Quinn.

"I can't...I don't like being here", she whined.

"You need to relax. I thought you liked Doctor Andrews?"

"I do, she's adorable, but...I just...I wanna' go home."

"Aweee", said Brittany, standing up."It's okay, me and Quinn will be in here with you the whole time", she cooed. She gave Jade a quick hug, and sat up on the exam table.

Quinn studied Jade's behavior a bit more, and decided it wasn't amusing as much as it was a little scary. She wasn't making eye contact, she wasn't doing as much talking as she had been before they arrived there. Something was up, and Quinn knew it.

"Jade...",she said suspiciously."What is it about today's check up that's got you so rattled?"

Before Jade said a word,Quinn's phone started ringing, and she dug through her purse frantically to answer it.

"Your ring tone is don't rain on my parade", asked Brittany, laughing a little.

"Just when Rachel calls", said Quinn, as she answered her phone.

"Hey you what's...wait, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying. She's what? Oh my god, well when? Tonight? Okay, okay well just calm down. Right now? Won't you get in trouble with Wendy? Okay, okay just calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you...alright, bye."

"What's wrong", asked Brittany and Jade, in unison.

"I don't know, something about Shelby being in town, and wanting to see her for dinner", said Quinn, standing up.

"Wait, Shelby as in her mother", asked Brittany.

"Yeah...I didn't even know they talked...", said Quinn.

"They do, but not often, and it's usually not a very long conversation", said Jade.

"Well, she's freaking out. Jade, would you mind if I left", asked Quinn, nervously.

"No, go be with her, it's alright", she answered, with a smile.

"I'll stay here, and take her home when she's done", said Brittany.

"Okay. I love you both, I'll see you later", said Quinn, and she was out the door.

Once Quinn was gone, Brittany looked at Jade. She was looking down, her feet swinging back and forth. The blond smiled, reached over and held her hand.

"Why are you so scared?"

"I just...don't like these places is all...",mumbled Jade.

"Lots of people are afraid of doctors, and hospitals and stuff. Santana did mention that you get a little freaked out about being here, but this seems worse than what she described", said Brittany, squeezing her hand tighter. As she was talking, Jade was fighting tears. She was embarrassed enough to be acting like a scared little child in front of the girl. Embarrassed about what she knew, embarrassed about things she might find out. She really liked having Brittany as a new friend, but she felt about her like she did about the rest of her friends. Like a burden. Crying in front of her wasn't an option at that moment.

"Why is this check up different than the rest?"

Before Jade had the chance to answer, Mindy walked in with a clipboard and a file folder in her hands.

"Hey, there's my favorite patient. Oh, you brought a friend that I don't know. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's nice to meet you doctor, my name is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you too, and please, call me Mindy", said the woman, as she shook Brittany's hand. She noticed one of Jade's hands was being held rather tightly by her friend, and she was looking down at the floor.

"Jade, what's going on, you alright?"

The darker girl just nodded her head.

"Okay", said Mindy, as she pulled a chair towards the exam table, and took a seat."Talk to me, why do you look so terrified?"

"She's been like this since we got here", said Brittany.

"I know these places scare you, but I've told you a hundred times before, sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you, and that hasn't changed."

Jade wouldn't say anything, and she kept her concentration on the floor.

"Come on, sweetie...talk to me."

"If it helps, I know she's been having a lot of stomach issues", said Brittany.

"Okay, well Jade why don't you explain that to me, so we can figure out why that is."

"I...I think...I already know why", said Jade, very quietly.

* * *

><p>That evening, around five o'clock, Santana angrily stormed into her apartment, and slammed her stuff down to the floor. She kicked her shoes off, and removed her jacket. The Latina was infuriated. She had gotten used to spending a lot of her class time texting with her friends, and girlfriend. However, that afternoon, she was unpleasantly surprised to find that her friends, as well as Jade, stopped answering her messages with no explanation. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket, and made her way into the living room. When she looked up, Brittany was standing there.<p>

"Oh my God, why have you not answered your phone in the passed like three hours", Santana questioned, angrily. "I couldn't get a hold of you, I couldn't get a hold of Jade! Finally, Quinn texts me saying that you and her were together!"

"Santana", Brittany said softly.

"No, Brit you don't understand! I'm still having a little bit of trouble with you two being friends, and I'm trying really fucking hard to get over it! For your sake, and for hers!"

"Santana...please", Brittany tried again.

"Hanging out with each other, fine! But not answering your phones while your hanging out with each other, yeah that's not okay!"

"Santana", Brittany said, raising her voice. It was until then, that Santana noticed the tears in Brittany's eyes. She was nervously biting at one of her fingers nails, and looked like she'd been crying for a while.

"Shit...what is it", asked the Latina, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"Jade's having a miscarriage."

"Wait...w-what...but...how...t-that would mean...".

"That's why her stomach's been hurting...and why she's been throwing up and stuff. She's loosing a baby...", said Brittany, sadly.

Santana just stood there, in shock. She heard what Brittany was saying to her, but for some reason none of it was making any sense. She wanted to cry, but she was surprised that she couldn't even do that. She snapped out of it once she felt the blond's hand on her shoulder.

"San...".

"Where...w-where...is she?"

"In your room."

No sooner had the words left Brittany's mouth, was Santana practically running towards her bedroom. She opened the door, and there was Jade laying on her bed. She was curled into a ball, sobbing away. Santana walked over to the bed, and without even hesitating she laid down next to the girl, and pulled her into her arms. Brittany walked in, and closed the door behind her. She just stood idly by, unsure of what to do or say.

"You said nothing happened...", Santana whispered, letting her tears fall."You said he didn't touch you that night."

"I'm sorry", cried Jade, as she rolled over, and buried her face into Santana.

Brittany who was still just standing there, locked eyes with Santana. She wasn't sure why she felt the pull she had felt, but she just had a strong feeling that she needed to make eye contact with her. The blond recognized the look in her friends eyes, it was one that was rarely seen, but it was there. She knew the look, and knew what it meant.

_Help._

Brittany slowly moved to the bed, and laid down on the other side of Jade. She cuddled her from behind, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Nothing was being said, but nothing needed to be said. Jade Price was in more pain than any of them had realized, and all the two former Cheerios knew was that she needed comfort, and they would give it to her no matter what. It was true, Brittany didn't know the girl very well, but she cared about her. She was instantly drawn to her, and couldn't stop caring if she tried. There was just something about Jade that made it so easy to like her. Maybe it was her loving nature. Maybe it was how sweet she always smelled. Maybe it was just her. Regardless, seeing her in pain was heartbreaking. Knowing that somebody she was loved and was supposed to trust was the one causing the pain, was even worse.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Rachel was in her closet. Quinn sat on the bed, and watched as random articles of clothing went flying over her head, and onto the floor.<p>

"Fuck", Rachel mumbled."I can't do this."

"It's alright, do you really think she's gonna' care what you have on? I think she just wants to see you", said Quinn.

"Yeah, which still makes no sense to me. She's visited here before, but this is the first time she's ever bothered to make any plans with me. Obviously, there's something she wants. Not to mention, she has no idea I like girls, much less, am dating you, so that should be loads of fun", she rambled sarcastically.

"Relax, I'm sure if you just find the right way to tell her about it, she'll take it well."

"Ha! Right, Quinn. What the Hell am I supposed to say, huh? _Oh, hey mother, long time no see, I was wondering how your new daughter's doing, and incidentally, I'm dating her birth mother_."

"Wow", said Quinn, looking down.

Rachel stopped what she was doing, and realized that what she had just said was kind of insensitive.

"God, Quinn...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", she whined, walking over to the girl. She slipped onto her lap, and wrapped her arms lovingly around her shoulders.

"Rach, is that something that you think you'll ever get over?"

"What, her taking Beth?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Honestly, no. I don't think I ever will."

Quinn frowned a little.

"But...with you, it's a different feeling. In time, I forgave you. Then, I started to realize that there was nothing you needed to be forgiven for. You didn't do anything wrong, Quinn. You made a choice about that little girl. I know you didn't give her Shelby just to hurt me, and I always knew that. I was just looking for reasons to hate you."

Quinn smiled.

"With Shelby, I think I'll always be angry. She told me she didn't want anything to do with me, and went and adopted a baby. I get that the thought of dealing with a teenager scared her, but...it still hurts. It feels like she was just trying to replace me. She made it seem like she didn't need me...but the truth was...I needed her", explained Rachel, breaking into tears.

"Oh baby...",cooed Quinn."Did you ever tell her that?"

"No...for some reason...I thought she would just know. Though now, more than ever, I realize that mother daughter connections aren't always as strong as I imagined them to be."

Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's, and cried softly. Quinn held her close, and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure going to see her is a good idea? We don't have to go if you think you won't be able to handle it. You are dealing with some other things right now, so I would understand."

"No, I'll be okay...as long as you're with me, I'll be okay."

Quinn smiled once again, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Rachel kissed back, in such an eager manner, that it shocked Quinn a little. Once it broke, they both just breathed into each other.

"Whoa...", whispered Quinn.

"Sorry. I had forgotten just how much better your kisses make me feel", giggled Rachel, as Quinn wiped some of her tears away.

"You know what? I think you should wear something that you want to wear. Not something you think she would like. Yes, your style has changed a lot, however if it's how you're comfortable now, go for it. If Shelby doesn't like it, well...screw her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Rachel smiled, and kissed Quinn again, this time pushing her onto her back, and dominating the blond's mouth with her tongue.

"We...can't do...this right now...", said Quinn, in between kisses.

"I know...", said Rachel, but she didn't stop.

It killed Quinn, but after ten minutes of making out, she had to sit up and push Rachel off of her.

"Aweee, come on", whined Rachel, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, you need to get dressed", laughed Quinn.

"Easy for you to say, you look amazing today, as always", said Rachel, as she went back to her closet.

"Easy for me? I'm wearing this to dinner only because it's what I put on this morning. We're at _your_ apartment, in _your_ room, where _your_ closet is right here with all of_ your_ clothes in it", laughed Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah...I know...".

Once Rachel was finally dressed, Quinn watched her as she brushed her long, dark hair. She got up from the bed, and stood behind Rachel in the mirror.

"You look cute."

"Really? I'm just wearing a hoodie, and jeans...", said Rachel.

"Well, I think you look cute. Plus, we're only going to a diner, not some four star restaurant."

"That's true. Hey, will you go in my top drawer, and pick a necklace for me", asked Rachel.

Quinn nodded, and walked over to Rachel's dresser. The drawer was already open, so she just had to start looking through what seemed like hundreds of necklaces. She spotted one, and pulled it out. She held it in front of her, and looked at it. She couldn't help but smile. The charm was a tiny little white robot. A simple little piece of jewelery, but Quinn liked it.

"Where did you get this little robot necklace?"

"Oh, Kurt gave it to me before I moved away. He said something about how it reminded him of me, because he thought of me as a little robot that would stop at nothing to be on Broadway", said Rachel, laughing a little. Quinn smiled, and shut the drawer. She walked over to her girlfriend, and reached over her to put the necklace on her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I like the necklace, but the story behind it makes me like it even more."

Rachel just smiled, and shook her head. A while later, the two of them were getting out of a cab in front of the diner Shelby had asked to meet Rachel at. They stood outside, and waited for the woman. They were a little early, so they knew she probably wouldn't be there when they arrived. They stood, holding hands, watching people as they walked by. Quinn looked over and Rachel. She had her eyes closed, and was breathing deeply.

"What are you doing", she asked, playfully.

"Nothing, just enjoying the cold autumn air", said Rachel, with a small smile.

"You like this time of year, huh?"

"I do, it reminds me of...home."

"Lima?"

"Yes. I think Lima was beautiful around this time of year."

"I never really paid much attention I guess", said Quinn, sadly.

"I bet you will next time you're there", giggled Rachel.

"Oh you bet me?"

"I do, I bet you a whole five dollars", joked the tint brunette.

"Okay, fine. It's a bet", said Quinn, leaning down to kiss her. In the middle of their kiss, they heard somebody clear their throat, and stopped. They looked forward to see Shelby, with a very shocked look on her face.

"Oh...shit...", mumbled Quinn, under her breath.

"Rachel...I...Quinn...", the woman said, in almost a whisper.

Rachel's level of nervous was at it's highest at that point, and her mind was racing through thoughts a little faster than what she would have liked. With that, she blurted out the only thing she could think to say at the moment.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you liked it, please don't forget to review because your feedback is always loved and appreciated. <strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Just came from my nieces Birthday party. She loves that her birthday is on Halloween, so her parties are always themed. This is the second year in a row she's had a Glee themed party, and it was so damn awesome. I went as Sunshine. So, I'm back from that and feeling in the Glee spirit, so here's an update! As always, thanks for the reviews, and the feedback, and please keep it coming. Love you all.**

* * *

><p>Shelby Cocoran was confused, and not one person in the world could blame her. As far as she knew, Rachel Berry, and Quinn Fabray did not get along. However, after getting out of a cab to meet her daughter for dinner, the very first thing she saw was Rachel and Quinn making out. At first she couldn't even say anything, all she could do was make a small noise to alert the two girls to her presence. Once they saw her there, Shelby was slightly relieved to see that they were just as nervous as she was about the whole situation. After Rachel had frantically uttered the words<em> Hi Mom<em>, there was a silence so uncomfortable, even a deaf mute, would have felt awkward.

"Uh...h-hi girls", mumbled the woman.

"Hello", said Quinn, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Quinn...I didn't realize you'd be here. Nice to see you."

"You too", said Quinn, as she looked over to her girlfriend. It was obvious that she still had no idea what to say, so the blond decided to take control."Well, I'm getting kinda' cold standing here, maybe we should go inside and sit down."

"Yes, that's...a good idea", answered Shelby.

Once inside, and seated, Rachel still hadn't said a word. She just went on avoiding eye contact with her mother, and playing with her straw paper. Shelby on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes away from Rachel. She couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. Not just her wardrobe, or how she carried herself. Shelby, estranged as she was, could see a change in Rachel that sometimes only a mother could see in their own child.

"So, Shelby, what brings you here", asked Quinn, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm visiting some friends of mine. What about you?"

"I'm studying Photography at NYU."

"I see, well that sounds interesting, actually I have a cousin who-".

"Oh my God, can we just get this over with, please", asked Rachel, angrily."Yes, Quinn is my girlfriend, so pretending like you didn't see us kissing outside isn't an option. Now, what exactly is it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Rachel, calm down...", mumbled Quinn.

"No, I will not calm down! What the Hell do you want", she snapped, angrily, some tears forming in her eyes.

"I just...wanted to see you, I wanted to know how you're doing", defended Shelby.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You have a new daughter to do that for. Although, now that you know Quinn's here, maybe you could abandon her too, and give her back to her real mother!"

"This...was...a mistake", Shelby choked out, and she got up and hurried out of the diner. Quinn stood up.

"You...stay right where you are", she said to Rachel, angrily, before following the woman outside. By the time she got outside, Shelby was walking down the street. She had to jog, but the younger girl caught up with her.

"Shelby, wait...", she said, out of breath. Shelby stopped her angry treading, and looked at her.

"Is that what you think too", she asked through her tears."That I'm a huge bitch for leaving Rachel, and taking Beth from you?"

"No, no...listen. I know how weird this is for you, trust me I get it. It's weird for me, and I'm her girlfriend."

"Who was that girl in there, because it's not the Rachel I remember...".

"Yeah, there have been a few changes. Please, come back and sit down. She didn't mean those things, I promise you", said Quinn, putting her hand on Shelby's shoulder.

"Why is she so...angry?"

"Things happened...".

"Bad things?"

"It's really not my place, I'm sure she'll tell you if she feels like she should."

"Oh, yes...of cores...".

"Come back inside, please?"

"I will, but tell me something, and please be honest with me, Quinn."

She just nodded.

"Do you have any angry feelings towards me for taking Beth?"

Quinn wasn't bothered by what Shelby had asked. There were a few times after giving Beth up that she regretted it, and wanted her back more than anything. It was something she never wanted to admit to anyone, because she knew that once it was out in the open, it would change things. How, she wasn't sure, but she knew it would just turn everything upside down. After what she'd gone through with her parents, and Finn Hudson, and Lima, she knew leaving and starting over was the right choice.

"You didn't take her from me, you adopted her. I'm not mad at you for that, you helped me. I wasn't ready to be a mother, and I know that now, more than ever. And, I'm sure if you asked Noah Puckerman, he might tell you the same thing. He's loving that he got to leave Lima, and start over."

"Where did he go?"

"He's here. Actually, he's one of Rachel's roommates", laughed Quinn.

"Oh God, speaking of Rachel, we should probably head back inside now", said Shelby, moving towards the diner.

When the two of them got back inside, Rachel was frantically texting on her phone.

"What are you doing, sweetie", asked Quinn, as she sat down.

"Jade won't answer me, I've texted her like eight times. I think we need to go see what's wrong."

"No. Relax, she's with Brittany and by now, Santana is out of class, and is probably with her too. You agreed to come here, so you're staying here", said Quinn, as if she had the final say. Rachel gave her a protestant little look, but she didn't move.

"Rachel...I'm sorry for not...being who you wanted me to be towards you. I know you probably don't believe that, but it's the truth", said Shelby, looking down.

"If that's the case, why was it so easy for you to tell me you didn't want me in your life, pat me on the shoulder, and walk away from me", asked Rachel, bitterly.

"You think that was easy for me?"

"It seemed like it, yes."

"Oh God, no that was one of the hardest things I ever had to do", said Shelby, desperately."Why do you think I sang with you that day, why do you think I asked you for a hug goodbye?"

"You should have hugged me again!"

As soon as that came flying out of Rachel's mouth, other people in the diner, started looking in that direction. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand underneath the table, and gave her a comforting squeeze, in hopes it would calm her down a little.

"What", asked Shelby.

"I needed you...and I was gonna' tell you that, I wanted to tell you that so bad! I was five seconds away from begging you not to let me go! But you didn't hug me again...you just...left", Rachel cried, sounding so defeated."...and every single time I saw you or talked to you after that day...just...hurt. It fucking hurt."

"You should have told me", mumbled Shelby.

"Are you kidding me", cried Rachel.

"No, you should have told me, because I was praying you would come after me. I never wanted to walk away from you Rachel, I just got scared. I didn't think you needed me, and I was too afraid to admit that I, a grown woman, needed you. I was afraid of that the minute you confronted me, and told me that you knew I was your mother, and after I talked to Will, my fear seemed more relevant to the situation than ever."

"Wait a minute, Will as in Mr. Shuster", asked Quinn.

"Yes. He told me that if I really loved you...I'd be honest with you. He wasn't completely wrong, but he wasn't right either. I just happened to talk to him at a time when I was feeling really overwhelmed about the whole thing. It shouldn't have taken me this long to figure it all out, I know that, and I feel so horrible, but...sometimes when I'm looking at Beth, and thinking about her future...I can't help but think that having a big sister to give her advice about things would be nice."

Quinn glanced over at her girlfriend, and was relieved when she saw that she was actually listening to what Shelby was saying.

"Rachel, if you can't forgive me, I will respect that. It's true, I acted like I didn't need you, but if I didn't need you, it wouldn't have been so hard getting you out of my head. I care about you, and I always will. Regardless of what you decide...I will always be here for you when you if you need me. I know I told you that I'm your mother, and not your mom...but I want to be both. I'm ready to be both", said Shelby, tears rolling down her face.

By the time the woman was done talking, both Rachel and Quinn had tears rolling down their faces. Rachel couldn't even believe her own feeling at the moment. For the first time in a long time, she was actually happy to see Shelby sitting in front of her.

"I...f-forgive you", the tiny girl sobbed.

Shelby smiled, and released a breath that she had apparently been holding. Quinn smiled, and kissed Rachel softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I acted like that."

"It's alright, I understand", said Shelby, nodding.

For the rest of the dinner, the three of them sat, talking about little things. Shelby was happy to find out that Rachel still had the cup she had given her to drink from. Quinn was happy to hear Shelby say that her and Puck were welcome to visit Beth at anytime. Rachel was just happy. When they were finished eating, Rachel invited Shelby back to the apartment, and the woman happily accepted. When they got there, it was quiet.

"Well, this is a nice place...you said you live here with how many people?"

"Three, but it always seems like more. We get lots of visitors", laughed Rachel, looking at Quinn. They got settled in the living room, and started chatting about Rachel's job, and Quinn's classes, when Puck exited his room. As he walked into the living room, he stopped and started at Shelby.

"Whoa...", he said.

"Hello Noah", said Shelby.

"Hey...", he said, nervously.

"Puck, it's okay. We're on better terms now", said Rachel.

"Oh, that's cool. It's nice to see you Shelby."

"You too."

"Hey Puck, where is everyone", asked Quinn.

"Jonah's with Mercedes, but I have no idea where Jade is. She's not answering calls or texts, neither are Santana or Brit", he answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh-oh...",mumbled Quinn.

"See, I told you something was wrong", whined Rachel, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Don't worry, we'll find out", said Quinn, taking her phone out as well.

"Wow, who else from McKinley moved here", laughed Shelby.

"Yeah, it's crazy, I know", said Rachel, dialing her phone.

Puck strolled back into the living room, opening a beer.

"You are so not twenty-one...", said Shelby.

"Awe, come on, you're busting me? Really", asked Puck, nervously.

"No, I'm teasing. As long as you're responsible about it, I really have nothing to say."

After not getting an answer from Jade, once again, Rachel let out a frustrated groan.

"Yeah, I didn't get an answer from San...", said Quinn.

"Can we go to your apartment", asked Rachel, in a really worried tone.

"Not just yet, just...here, let me try Brit", said Quinn. As she was about to press send on her phone, the door opened, and in walked Santana.

"There you are", breathed Quinn."Everything okay?"

"Not exactly, no", said Santana, and she looked over at Shelby."What the Hell...".

"Hello, Santana."

"Um, hi...".

"I'll explain later, Santana. What's going on, where's Jade", asked Rachel, standing up.

"I'm just here to grab some of her things...she's gonna' stay at our place tonight", answered Santana.

"Can you please tell me why", asked Rachel.

"Well, I was going to but, you have company so it can wait until tomorrow...".

"Shelby, would please excuse me for a moment", asked Rachel, not taking her eyes away from Santana.

"Sure."

"Why don't you two go in Rachel's room, I'll keep Shelby company", said Quinn.

"Me too, you guys can fill us in later", said Puck, sitting down.

"Great, Santana let's go", said Rachel, walking towards her room. She wasn't trying to sound pushy, but she felt her friendship with Jade was slipping, and refused to be left out of anything that had to do with her. Santana took a deep breath, kicked her shoes off, and followed Rachel into her bedroom. Once the door was shut, Rachel stood, arms folded across her chest, waiting for Santana to start talking.

"Maybe...you should sit down", said Santana, quietly.

"No, it's fine, I'll stand."

"Rachel", Santana snapped."...now."

The tiny brunette hesitated for a few seconds, but reluctantly, she took a seat on her bed.

"Her stomach problems...", said Santana, in a softer tone."They make a little more sense now."

"How?"

Santana took a seat next to Rachel on the bed, but she wouldn't look at her. She couldn't, at least not yet. She didn't want to say it. For some reason, saying it straight out would only make it even worse. Plus, the Latina knew it wasn't something that would be easy for Rachel to hear. It was her best friend, who was already going through enough. Now here she had to tell her that the situation itself was even worse than any of them could of known.

"Remember...when she left Smashed with Mika that night", she asked, her voice shaking a little. Rachel just nodded her head."She said nothing happened...but...she lied. He...", but she trailed off. Luckily, Rachel already knew what she was trying to say.

"He...hurt her that night?"

"Oh God in the worst way...", said Santana breaking into tears. Rachel felt like vomiting all of the sudden."Rachel...she's...s-she's...", stuttered Santana. Rachel grabbed her hand, and held it, tight. Santana still couldn't look at her, but she could feel the girl's eyes on her, and it was making it even harder for her to just come out and say it."She's...loosing...a b-baby...".

"No", said Rachel, plainly at first."No..".

"I'm so sorry, Rach...".

"He...got her pregnant...", Rachel asked, finally breaking into tears.

"He did...and I'm gonna' kill him", growled Santana, through her own tears.

"Where is she", asked Rachel, still holding onto her hand.

"At our apartment. Britt is trying to get her to sleep."

"Stay here...I'll be r-right back", Rachel cried. She stood up, and hurried out of her bedroom.

"Quinn", she cried, walking into the living room.

"Oh no...what is it", asked Quinn, standing up.

"Can you..p-please come here?"

"Oh God, Rachel, honey what's going on", asked Shelby, standing up.

"Shelby, I'm not trying to be rude, and I...I am so happy that we were able to talk, and...w-work through some stuff tonight. But, d-do you mind if I call you...later or tomorrow, or something", cried Rachel.

Shelby wanted so much to say stay, and comfort her daughter, but she knew she'd have to take things slow.

"Sure, it's not a problem at all", she answered with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Rach, why don't you go into your room, I'll show Shelby out, and be right in, okay", said Quinn.

Rachel just nodded, and hurried back into her room, Puck got up and followed her.

Quinn turned to Shelby, and smiled.

"I'm sorry about this. There have been some things going on around here lately, and...it's just an awkward time."

"I honestly don't mind leaving, but who is Jade?"

"She's a girl that went to our school, and she moved here with her older brother and Puck. She's Rachel's best friend, and she's going through some things."

"I can't say I've ever seen Rachel so upset over anyone before", said Shelby.

"Well, you know she's always been a little emotional, right", asked Quinn.

"Yes."

"This Rachel is emotional...times ten. She wears her heart on her sleeve now."

"So, whatever it is that made her this way...it was really horrible, wasn't it", asked Shelby.

"You have no idea."

"Will I ever have an idea?"

"When she's ready for you to know, than yes, you will", answered Quinn, simply.

A few minutes later, Shelby was gone, and Quinn rushed into Rachel's room. She expected Rachel to be crying, and Santana to be upset, but when she saw Puck with tears in his eyes, her level of worry spiked.

"Tell me."

"That mother fucker knocked her up", growled Puck."And now, she's loosing the baby."

"Wait...Mika really did touch her that night", Quinn asked in shock.

Santana just nodded. Puck stood up and started pacing around the room.

Quinn stood there, not knowing what to say. She was absolutely disgusted by the situation, and wanted to kill somebody.

"That's it. I'm done, this isn't happening to that girl anymore", she finally said."We're calling the police."

"We can't", said Santana.

"Why not?"

"She made me promise not to."

"And you're gonna' listen", asked Puck, in shock.

"I don't know what else to do", yelled Santana."She says if we do that, we'll make things worse!"

"Noah, you know how the Price family is...they make things go away", cried Rachel."You've seen how nervous Jade and Jonah get when they are talking on the phone with their parents, or have to go see them. They are terrified. We can't call the police."

"Fine, then we're take care of this ourselves", said Quinn, wiping some tears away.

"Good, how", asked Puck.

"I don't know yet, but it doesn't matter. Jesse St. Woman Beater, and Mika fucking Price...they're both going down."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brittany lay in Santana's bed with Jade wrapped in her arms. She really wanted the girl to fall asleep, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. The hour that had passed was nothing but silence. The tell blond was actually surprised that Jade had stopped crying. She couldn't help but think, that if she was going through what her friend was, she wouldn't be able to stop crying. She pulled Jade as close as she could to her body, and felt tears drip onto her chest.<p>

_Oh, she hasn't stopped crying, I just couldn't hear it._

"Britt...what's one of your favorite things in the world?"

Brittany was thrown off. She wasn't expecting Jade to say anything.

"What?"

"What's one thing you really love?"

"Unicorns."

"Really? Why", asked Jade, her face still buried into Brittany.

"What's not to love about unicorns? They're special. What about you?"

"Fireworks...", she answered.

"I love fireworks", giggled Brittany.

"I'm so in love with fireworks, Britt. All the colors...how bright they are. How when you're watching them, everything in the world that causes you pain...just...goes away. It's the world's most beautiful distraction...".

"I like when they're all different colors, and it turns the sky into one giant rainbow", said Brittany, as she rubbed Jade's back.

"Yeah...", said Jade, as she lifted her head. She actually had a smile on her face. A weak smile, but at least it was a smile."Rainbows are right up there with fireworks for me. Most people who know how much I like rainbows, they always think it's because I'm half gay."

"Half gay?"

"Yeah...,bisexual."

"Oh, just like me", said Brittany, with a smile.

"Yeah. But, that's not why I like rainbows. I like them because...colors are so much better when they're all clustered together. I know it's stupid...but that's why I like them", said Jade, tiredly.

"I don't think it's stupid. I hate the word stupid."

"You do?"

"Yeah...because people used to call me that all the time. They still do...and it frustrates me because...I don't feel stupid."

"You aren't stupid, Britt. I know how you feel, people call me stupid all the time too."

"You're not."

"Thank you for saying that I'm not", said Jade, with a smile.

"Thank you for saying that _I'm _not...you said it first", she said.

Brittany was worried. She was confused as to why Jade wasn't upset, or why she wasn't talking about what was happening to her. Eventually she figured talking about other things was the girl's way of dealing with it. So, she decided to stop questioning it.

"Hey, how come you never joined Glee? When you were singing with your band the other night, I thought you were so good."

"I'm not good enough for a club like that."

"Yes you are, you totally are", exclaimed Brittany."Even if you weren't...it wouldn't have mattered. I'm sure Mr. Shuster would have let you join. We liked new people."

"I thought about joining, but I got scared. I probably never would have been able to bring myself to actually sing in front of any of you."

"Jade, Glee was a place where people found their voices. I mean, me and San, and Quinn...at first we only joined to help Coach Sylvester. After a while...we started liking it...a lot. I always liked singing, but I didn't really know I was good at it until I joined that club. I think Santana and Quinn felt the same way. We all found our voices in there."

Jade smiled.

"Singing and dancing is what makes my life worth living. Well, those two things, unicorns, and having friends like Santana and Quinn...and Artie...and now you."

"Will you sing something for me?"

"Right now?"

"Only if you want to", said Jade.

"Okay...", said Brittany.

"But wait. Don't forget to sing for the moment, Britt. Try not to sing just any song...make it a song that you love, one that you understand. One that brings out you're current feelings."

"You mean, how I feel right now?"

"Yeah."

"That's hard...", said Brittany, sadly.

"How come?"

"Well...because I'm sad to see you in pain, Jade. I'm mad at your brother, and don't understand why he thinks it's okay to treat girls like that."

"You can think of a song for that, I know you can, Britt. You just said it yourself, singing is one thing that makes your life worth living. If you believe something like that, I promise you, there are songs living within you that you didn't even know were there. Just think really hard, you can do it."

The blond smiled. She liked how encouraging Jade was. She thought for a few minutes, and finally figured out what song she could sing.

"Got it."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Go ahead, and sing it if you want."

**Brittany-**

_If I were a boy even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted_

_And go drink beer with the guys_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it_

_'Cause they stick up for me_

Jade smile at the girls song choice. Not just because she liked her voice, but she had a feeling that she would sing that exact song.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

_'Cause I know that she'd be faithful_

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

While she was singing, she was looking right into Jade's eyes. She felt like she had to, because she was singing the song for her, and really wanted to make her happy at the moment. Jade made her feel comfortable, and that was a quality Brittany loved to have in a friend. She laid there, singing, thinking to herself that she wanted to be in Jade's life forever, no matter what. And when Brittany Pierce made a friend, and had that thought in the back of her mind, she knew she had made a life long connection. Even if the other person didn't know it.

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_'Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted_

_'Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy_

As the song finished, Brittany smile. Jade's eyes were getting heavy since the middle of the song, and she was finally drifting off to sleep. She carefully pulled herself away from the girl, and tucked her in. Once she was standing up, she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand, and looked at it. The very first thing she saw was a text from Santana.

**On my way back with Q, and Rach...we're havin a sleepover...and figuring out a way 2 take Jesse and Mika down. U awake? - S**

Brittany smiled, as she walked out of the bedroom, and answered back.

**Awake...and ready to help. Can't wait til' you guys get here. - B**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. The song was <strong><em>"If I were a Boy"<em>** By: **Beyonce. **Oh by the way...if you guys, as my very loyal readers, ever have a song you think would fit with the story, and think I should put it in, let me know. If I think I can make it work, I'll glady add it.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- So, here's another really full chapter. It's a buddy chapter, but it's still relevant to the story. Lots of Shelby. This was almost two separate chapters but, I managed to stop myself before I took it too far. I hope you like it. Oh, and to the person who pointed out my _"Of corse"_ mistake, thank you for that. I honestly didn't notice, because my spell check didn't correct it, and I appreciate you saying something, I know you weren't trying to be insulting. Outfits count in this chapter. Remember, add the "h" before the "ttp" and remove the spaces after the periods. I love you guys lots. **

**_Rachel & Jade-_**

**ttp:/www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=39107466**

**_The Unholy Trinity-_**

**ttp:/www. polyvore. com/lunch_with_shelby/set?id=39107439**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stood, quietly outside of Santana's bedroom door. She couldn't move. On the other side of that door lay her best friend, who was loosing a child that she had never even asked for. A girl who cared for people more than most. A girl who tried extra hard to hide her pain, just for the sake of not wanting to bother anybody. Rachel wanted more than anything to open the door, and hug her best friend tight. To kiss her on the cheek, and tell her everything was going to be okay. However, she couldn't even bring herself to open the door. After a few minutes, she felt a loving pair of arms wrap around her from behind.<p>

"What are you waiting for", asked Quinn.

"What do I say to her", asked Rachel, in almost a whisper.

"That doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter if you didn't say anything at all. I think just having you close by is something she'd appreciate."

"Quinn...this happening to any girl is terrible enough, but why her", asked Rachel, breaking in tears."I've always known certain families take no issue with hurting another member of the family. That's a given, but...to hurt your sister that way...I don't understand."

"Rachel, just go. You have her blanket, and she needs it. She also needs a hug from her best friend", said Quinn, kissing Rachel on the cheek. She reached in front of the smaller girl, opened the door, and walked back into the living room. Rachel took a deep breath, and stepped inside. The only light in the room was coming from Santana's bathroom, but it was bright enough for Rachel to see that Jade was awake. She hadn't seemed to notice that anybody had came into the room. That was until Rachel slowly walked over to the bed, and looked down at her. She looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Rea Rea."

Rachel didn't say a word. She simply crawled onto the bed next to Jade. She handed the girl her baby blanket, and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her forehead, than both cheeks. She knew Jade liked kisses, she knew she loved being hugged. So, if speaking wasn't an option, she would do whatever she could to make her understand that she was there for her.

"It's alright that you don't know what to say, Rach."

The tiny girl was blown away by her best friend's statement. It was as if she knew exactly what she was thinking. It had always been like that with her.

"It would be better if you didn't know...but you do. I kinda' figured it would only be a matter of time before you were here. I hate that I'm disturbing your life, but I can't lie...I'm so happy to see your face."

Rachel let more tears fall, as she squeezed her friend tighter.

"Don't be sad for me...please...it's alright. We all go through different things. This is just one of my things."

"Jade, stop."

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop what, Rea Rea?"

"Stop thinking that you don't matter."

"I don't think I matter very much. I'm sorry."

"God...seriously, how can you believe that", cried Rachel.

"I don't know...it's just how I feel."

"This is not your fault...".

"It might be...".

"You...t-told me that...he used a condom...".

Jade didn't say a word.

"I know you hate talking about this...I know it, but please...please tell me why you let him hurt you like he does."

"He's my brother...and it's not very easy for me to stop loving a person. No matter how much they hurt me...", answered Jade, sadly.

For some reason she herself didn't even understand, Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Jade thought of her brother as a lover, or a boyfriend. She didn't want to believe such a thing, but the situation was unfamiliar, so her mind took her to places that she didn't want to go. She wanted to let those thoughts out, let them be known to Jade, only to be sure she was wrong. She was so lost in holding the girl, so deep into her own thoughts, that she hadn't even noticed Quinn, Santana, and Brittany entering the room. Quinn and protested interrupting the two, however Santana and Brittany couldn't stand not knowing what they were talking about. The three former Cheerios stood just inside the room, waiting and listening.

"How do you love him", Rachel finally asked, nervously.

"Like a brother."

"Nothing more?"

"No, nothing more."

"That's why you let him do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Oh God...Jade he hurt you like no brother should...how do you still love him", asked Rachel, through her tears.

"I dunno' but...I do. He has a problem...but he doesn't let himself acknowledge it. I try to help him, I try so hard, but he...he scares me."

"I know he scares you, sweetie, that's why I really want you to stay away from him."

"Rachel, can we please stop talking about this now", asked Jade, with such calmness, that it confused the little diva.

"No...", said Rachel, still in tears. "You're hurting, and even if you choose to ignore it...I won't."

"You're dealing with enough, Rea Rea. I won't let my issues get in the way."

"I don't care what I'm dealing with. I love you, Jade. I love you, and I refuse to let him hurt you anymore."

"Well, I refuse to let Jesse hurt _you_ anymore", answered the darker girl.

"He doesn't hurt me anymore."

"I think he does. Maybe he doesn't hit you, or physically hurt you anymore...but emotionally...yeah he does, Rachel. It needs to stop, and I'm gonna' do whatever I have to do to put an end to that."

"Only to take attention from yourself. I know you mean well, Jade. I really do, and I'll trust that until the day I die. But...why won't you let us help you?"

"Rachel...can we _please_ stop talking about this? Please...", asked Jade again, only this time she sounded desperate.

Rachel just cried some more, and pulled Jade as close as she could. The other three quietly turned around, and walked out into the living room. They all sat down, and Brittany did her best to explain what had happened during Jade's exam. How Jade had thought it was her time of the month, and the cramps were just really bad. How she hadn't figured out what was really happening until that morning. Brittany than went on to explain what Mindy had said after she examined Jade. She said the worst of it was over, and in a couple days Jade would be okay.

"This is so horrible...", said Quinn.

"Where are Puck and Jonah", asked Brittany.

"Puck's back at their apartment waiting for Jonah to get home. We kinda' figured it would be better for Jonah to hear it from him", answered Quinn.

"Hopefully, they go take their rage out on that piece of shit, wherever he's hiding", growled Santana."Seriously, why is he here?"

"He's probably staying at Jesse's since the two of them seem to be attached at the disgusting hip", sneered Quinn."I hate that I have to say this, but it really makes sense that they're friends."

"What are we gonna' do to stop them", asked Brittany.

"At this point, I could stab the both of them, feeling zero remorse", said Santana, as she stood up from the couch."Anybody want something to eat?"

"I do", said Brittany.

"No, I'm good. Could you bring me a glass of water though?"

Santana nodded, and headed into the kitchen.

"Q...remember how you caught your dad", asked Brittany, quietly.

"Yeah...".

Brittany just looked nervously away.

"Oh God, no...we can't do that B...not in this situation."

"Why not?"

"It would just end up hurting both of them more", said Quinn.

"What would", asked Santana. She handed a Brittany a fruit roll up, and Quinn a glass of water. She than sat back down, and bit into a cupcake.

"She thinks we should catch Jesse and Mika in the act, on video. Like I did with my dad."

"No no no, Britts we can't do that. It _might _work if they ever had to go to court, but there is just no way", said the Latina.

"But, if it would work...".

"Wait a second...what do you think they'd have to be doing on the video, Britt", asked Quinn.

"I don't know, just like yell at them about hurting them. You'd just have to be able to hear them talking about hurting them, right?"

"Oh, if only...no, B. Jesse would actually have to hit Rachel on video, and Mika would have to-"

"Oh God! Okay never mind...I didn't know that! Forget I said that...oh my God...", said Brittany, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Britts", said Santana, with a smile. She the girl meant well.

"I'll be right back, I need to pee", said Brittany, and she stood up and left the room.

"Okay, real quick before she gets back...neither of us like fruit roll ups. Why is it that we have a box of them in the snack cupboard?"

"Why do you think", snapped Santana.

"Wow...and it starts", breathed Quinn.

"What starts? I know she likes them, so I keep some around, what's the big deal?"

"If you have to ask that, than why bother even trying to explain it to you,S?"

"So you think keeping certain things at your place for your _friends _is a bad thing?"

"Oh my God, no I don't, but with her...for you...it's a Hell of a lot more than just that, and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise."

Before Santana could respond, Brittany was back.

"I don't hear them talking anymore, so I guess she's sleeping again", said the taller blond, sitting back down.

"It's her blanket", said Santana."She's had it since she was a baby, so I think she has big problems staying asleep without it."

"I was like that. I really miss Lord Tubbington, he was like another pillow for me at night", said Brittany, sadly.

"I'm sorry, B", said Quinn, sympathetically.

"It's okay, my parents are taking good care of him."

"Oh speaking of parents", said Santana, finishing her cupcake."What was with Shelby being at the apartment?"

"Ms. Cocoran", asked Brittany, in shock.

"Yeah, she's in town for a few days, and wanted to see Rachel", said Quinn.

"And...Rachel actually wanted to see her", asked Santana.

"At first no, but Shelby opened up about a few things, and now...I think if she's telling the truth, with a little time, they could probably have an actual relationship."

"Do we trust her", asked Santana.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Santana's use of the word _we_. To her, it meant that she indeed was holding onto her soft spot for Rachel.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one", she answered.

A few minutes passed by, before Rachel emerged from Santana's bedroom, and made herself comfortable in Quinn's lap.

"Is she sleeping", asked Santana.

"Finally, yes", answered Rachel, tiredly."She really needed her blanket."

"Told you", said Santana, with a small smile.

"She won't let us help...", mumbled Rachel, sadly.

"She doesn't have a choice, and if she really thinks we're gonna' keep letting this happen, she's crazy", said Quinn.

"I can promise you right now, Mika's going down hard. I'm sorry, but you do not hurt any girl like that. Especially not your own sister, or when you're one of my girls", said Santana. "You're not protesting that we go after St. Prick Face, are you, Rach?"

"Not at all. I just wish Quinn wouldn't have beat him up. No offense, honey", said Rachel, as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips."It's just...now that you've done that, he's planning something. It's the only reason why he hasn't done anything yet, because he's planning on hitting back, and he's planning on hitting hard."

"And Rach, you helped Sunshine, so now he's gonna' be even more mad at you. This isn't good", said Brittany, in a very worried tone.

"I meant to ask...how the Hell did Sunshine get money to fly back home", asked Quinn."I mean, not that her getting away isn't amazing, but she worked a minimum wage job, earning money that I can only assume Jesse controlled most of."

"Jade paid for her plane ticket, which was first class. Also, she paid for a undercover police escort just to be safe. She even gave her some extra cash, just because", answered Rachel.

"Holy shit...", breathed Santana."I feel like a bad girlfriend asking this but, can she afford that?"

"Actually, it's weird because I love Jade and Jonah to death, but for the short time I've been hanging around them...I don't know a lot about their family. I knew they had money, and I do know that Mr. Price is kind of a douche bag. I've overheard him and my Dad talking at church before. But, since Jonah didn't go to our school, and Jade was always hiding...", said Quinn.

"Alright, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but Jade and Jonah are pretty well off. I've known that since I started spending time with Jade...just look at our apartment. Puck doesn't pay rent, and I don't even pay half. Not that Dad and Daddy don't send me money, on a weekly basis...but Jade and Jonah are generous like that. They just don't like throwing their money in people's faces, they know it's available to them, so they share their good fourtain. Their parents call and yell at them all the time about what they spend money on, but in the end it never matters. I think their dad is just happy that they're running his bar so well", said Rachel.

"I have to wonder sometimes...", said Santana."How is it that he can own a bar, knowing damn well that most of the customers are underage college students?"

"I've learned not to ask questions like that. Other than the fact that most of the people that go there have fake ID's...I don't know how the two of them run the bar the way they do. Jade's our age, and Jonah is only a year older. They get away with it though", said Rachel."It's a really awkward family, we're just lucky to know the only two good people within that family. Obviously, Mika is a disgusting ass hole...and their sister, Nessa...she's such a bitch", exclaimed Rachel.

"Is she mean", asked Brittany.

"She's the type of person that goes out of her way to make you feel like shit. She purposely makes people feel uncomfortable, and it's just so damn frustrating. Last time she came to visit, Puck and her got into it bad. I think her nickname for Jade was _little emo cunt_...and for Jonah...something about being a _skater fag_. She was going on and on about how the two of them are racially confused, and it's gross to her that they act and dress like white people, whatever _that_ means. She always makes them feel like they're nothing...calling them retards all the damn time. Noah didn't like that, and the two of them laid into each other. Jade and Jonah felt horrible for how she acted, but they seemed...scared of her somehow."

"How come they let her visit", asked Quinn.

"They don't argue with anything the rest of the family wants. At least not usually. Their parents always send Nessa to spy on them. They'd send Mika too, although now, I get why Jade was always especially nervous when he came around. I thought he lived back at home, but he's been around a lot more lately. I really hope he didn't move here...".

"What if he moved in with Jesse", asked Brittany.

"I say we set his apartment on fire...",snorted Santana.

"I wish", said Quinn.

"No, we can't do anything that would put us at risk of getting caught", said Rachel, shaking her head."We have to hit him where it hurts the most."

"I know what we should do. We go after his career", said Quinn.

"Nice...", said Santana, with a huge smile on her face.

"What, like mess up his show", asked Brittany.

"Not just Jersey Boys. We'll make sure he never works on Broadway again. Hell, he took Rachel's lively hood away...so I say we take his, and use it to fucking destroy him", laughed Quinn.

"That could work. I almost got his ass kicked using sex, after all", laughed Santana. Rachel and Brittney stared at her, mouths open."Oh that's right...you guys don't know about that."

"Santana Lopez, you better explain...", warned Rachel.

* * *

><p>The next morning was one that moved quickly. Quinn and Santana had class, so they needed to be awake early enough to get ready for the day. Santana had Brittany and Jade in her bedroom, while she showered, and dressed. As she sat on her bedroom floor, looking into a mirror, getting her make up done, she couldn't help but be amused by Brittany and Jade's conversation.<p>

"...okay clowns, I get. Lots of people are scared of clowns, but how can you be scared of mimes too", Brittany was asking.

"It just doesn't make sense that they can't get out of that invisible box. They're always climbing an invisible rope, so why don't they use the the invisible rope to escape the invisible box", Jade said.

"Oh my God, I never even thought about it like that before", exclaimed Brittany.

"Right? So, if they have the rope, why are they so desperate to get out of the box? Mimes cannot be trusted...that's all I'm saying."

"Jade...you're a genius!"

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad somebody finally understands", said Jade.

Santana burst into laughter, and the two of them just looked at her cluelessly.

"What's so funny, San", asked Brittany.

"Nothing...you two just made my day...".

Across the hall, Rachel sat on Quinn's bed, messing with her phone as Quinn did her make up.

"You know, it's funny...I hadn't realized just how much you've changed since home. You're clothing for one, and I don't remember you wearing make up at all."

"I didn't. My Dad used to tell me that make up was for whores. Which I knew he didn't really believe since my Mom wears it every single day just to keep him happy. As for my clothes, not much has changed. I discovered jeans in a big way, but I still love my dresses. That's what happens when you spend most of your high school years wearing a cheer leading uniform. Now, it's different. I don't have my Dad in my ear telling me what to do. Screw diamonds...make up is a girls best friend", answered Quinn."You're one to talk Ms. Berry...I mean, I remember you'd wear make up, but not as much as you wear on a daily basis now."

"Yes, well...things...change I guess...", the shorter girl mumbled."There is more to a wardrobe than short skirts, and argyle sweaters. Sexy School Girl Librarian Sheik...although a style I will always be proud of coming up with...isn't right for a place like this."

"You miss those animal sweaters, I know you do", teased Quinn.

"Oh you know, huh", giggled Rachel.

Quinn smiled, as was about to say something, when Rachel's phone rang.

"It's Shelby...", she said, nervously.

"Answer it...", said Quinn.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning, Rachel."_

"Morning...".

_"Is everything alright? Your friend okay?"_

"Yeah...she's...better, I guess. Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to blow you off."

_"No, don't be sorry, I understand that you have other things going on, but I would like to see you again before I go back home...if that's okay with you."_

"Well, I'm not going to work today. My boss has personal things going on, and texted me saying I have the day off, with pay."

_"Oh, wow, that's nice of your boss. I have breakfast plans. After, that I'm free for the day."_

"You could come to my apartment this afternoon if you want", said Rachel. She was so concentrated on her phone conversation that she didn't notice Quinn smiling at her.

_"Okay, I'll do that. What time would you like me there?"_

"Anytime really, I'm at Quinn's now, but I'll be heading home within the next half hour or so."

_"Alright, well I should be done visiting with Jesse around noon, or one. How about I come to your place around then?"_

Rachel wanted to throw up all of the sudden. The little bit of hope she had towards Shelby was being questioned, just like that.

"You're...seeing Jesse?"

At that question, Quinn's proud smile faded, and she dropped her hair brush to the ground.

_"Yeah, I ran into him when I was leaving your place last night ,and he asked if I would meet him for breakfast."_

"Oh...".

Quinn stood up, and grabbed the phone away from Rachel.

"Shelby...this is Quinn."

_"Oh..well, good morning Quinn, how are you?"_

"Don't you dare", said Quinn.

_"Excuse me?"_

"If you love Rachel at all, and really do want to make everything alright with her, you will not go anywhere near Jesse."

_"What? I don't understand..."._

"I get that you don't understand, but trust me, Shelby. You're in the dark when it comes to a lot things. You have every right to see who you choose to see. But, if you want to fix things with your daughter, you will not talk to that bastard."

There was a long pause before Shelby could think of anything to say. While waiting for the woman to speak, Quinn turned to look at Rachel. She was looking back at her with a worried expression on her face.

_"Okay"_, she finally answered.

"Okay, what", asked Quinn.

_"I won't go, I will cancel with him...but, you or Rachel, or somebody has to tell me why."_

"That's really not up to me. I'll give you back to Rachel, just a second", said Quinn, lowering the phone, and covering the speaker.

"She says she won't go, but we have to tell her why...".

Rachel shook her head.

"Rach...it's the only way. Plus, maybe if she knows...she can help us. She can...help you."

Although she was really against it, Rachel knew Quinn was right. She nodded her head, and Quinn smiled a little when she handed her the phone.

"Shelby?"

_"Rachel, what happened?"_

"I'll tell you, I promise, but can it wait until you come over later? I feel like telling you on the phone would be kinda' rude. You are here for a short amount of time after all."

_"Sure. I'll be at your place around one o'clock."_

"Alright, I'll see you at one", said Rachel, and she hung up.

"Trust me, sweetie", said Quinn, leaning down."I don't see the harm in her knowing." She kissed her on the cheek, and continued getting dressed.

"She...said she ran into him leaving my apartment last night...", said Rachel, quietly.

"What", asked Quinn.

"I guess he's watching me closer than I thought he was", said Rachel, eyes filling with tears."Quinn...I'm so dead."

"Don't say that", said the blond, sitting down on her bed, and pulling Rachel into a tight hug."I won't let that happen. None of us will let that happen."

Later that afternoon, Santana was sitting on campus, waiting very impatiently. After what seemed like forever, Quinn came rushing over to her out of breath.

"Come on, we need to go S, why are you just sitting there", she asked.

"Where's your phone", asked Santana, calmly, standing up.

"It's in my pocket, why?"

"It's turned off, right?"

"Yes, I turn it off for certain classes, you know this! Now let's go, I promised Rachel we'd be at their apartment for lunch. She can't talk to Shelby without me!"

"See, if you would have bothered to turn your phone back on right after your class, you'd see several texts from me, and probably Rachel, explaining that plans have changed. But no, you just ran clear across campus for no reason. Congratulations", said Santana, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not going to their apartment. Rach and Jade got into a huge argument with Puck and Jonah, and don't wanna' be there right now. So, as soon as Britts gets here, we're meeting them at that cafe that's next door to Smashed", the Latina explained.

"Oh. Okay, well...now I know. Thank you", said Quinn."Why were they fighting with the boys?"

"I have no idea, none of them will talk about it."

"Must of been bad", said Quinn, a hint of worry masking her tone.

Santana nodded her head.

"Hey you guys", said Brittany, as she bounced over to them. She smiled happily, and hugged them both.

"Hey B, like your outfit", said Quinn.

"Really? I'm in my dance sweats", laughed the taller blond.

"Yeah, but the pink stripes on your shirt are really cute."

"Oh, well thanks, Q. You both look pretty hot today, not that I should be surprised", she laughed.

Once the three of them arrived at the cafe, they noticed Shelby sitting at a table all by herself. They strolled over to her, and sat down at the table.

"Oh...hello girls", said the woman, nicely."Wasn't expecting you."

"Hi Ms. Cocoran, how are you", asked Brittany, cheerfully.

"I'm fine. It's nice to see you all."

"Rachel's not here yet", asked Quinn, looking around.

"Not yet, but I was a little early so...wait...never mind, I see her, and that other girl. Um, do they always do that", she asked, laughing a little.

"Do what" ,asked Santana, turning around."Okay, wow."

Rachel and Jade were walking into the cafe, holding hands. They were both wearing the same hooded sweater, with a skull and cross bones on the front of it. The only difference being that Rachel's was orange, and Jade's was baby blue. They both had headbands on with bows attached, and converse sneakers.

"That is so cute", squealed Brittany, clapping her hands, as they approached.

"Hey girls", said Rachel, leaning down to kiss Quinn."Sorry we're late."

"Well, obviously you had some outfit planning do you, so it's okay", laughed Quinn.

Rachel sat in between Quinn and Shelby, while Jade made herself comfortable in between Santana and Brittany. Santana was some what suspicious as to why Jade hadn't spoken a word, but she chose to leave it alone for the moment.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your name, sweetie. Although you do look very familiar", said Shelby, looking at Jade.

"I'm Jade", answered the darker girl."You've probably just seen at McKinley or something."

She sounded upset, but it was obvious she was trying to hide it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

Jade just smiled.

"Okay, what is her deal", asked Quinn, under her breath.

"Trust me, you don't wanna' go there", Rachel mumbled back.

"Not that I mind Rachel, but I was under the impression that you were coming alone. Is this something that all of your friends need to know?"

"They all know already, it's alright. Honestly, there is no way I could have done this without them being here", answered Rachel, shyly.

"Okay, well that's fair", said the older woman.

"Why don't we order first, and then we can talk", suggested Quinn, and they all agreed.

Halfway through their meals, Brittany looked at Jade's plate and noticed she had barely eaten any of her food. She casually reached behind Jade, and tapped Santana on the shoulder. The Latina looked, and Brittany pointed at Jade's plate. She frowned, and put her attention on her quiet, mopey, girlfriend.

"What's with you, baby? Aren't you feeling well?"

Jade just shook her head.

"Well, you need to eat a little more than that."

Jade just shook her head again.

"Awe, come on my sweet little emo baby...we'll watch Alice in Wonderland later...", teased Santana.

Jade shook her head again.

"Nightmare before Christmas?"

Again, the darker girl shook her head.

"Oh, you wanna' play this game?"

Jade just crossed her arms, and pouted. Quinn and Brittany exchanged looks of amusement, because Jade looked like a pissed off little toddler,and it was adorable.

"Jade...seriously, I know you're angry but you need to eat something. Eating like a bird won't make you feel any better", said Rachel, trying not to laugh.

"Awe come on, we ordered the same thing, it's so good. See", asked Brittany, as she ate of her food."Sooooo good."

"Jade", said Rachel firmly, and they locked eyes. Neither of them would look away, or say a word.

"Here we go", said Quinn.

Rachel tilted her head, as a sign that she wasn't joking, but Jade just did the same.

"Moist", said Rachel.

Jade's expression went from hard to defeated within a second, and she picked her fork up.

"That's what I thought."

"Jesus, you really do hate that word, huh", laughed Santana.

"So, Shelby...just out of curiosity, what did you tell Jesse when you broke your plans with him this morning", asked Quinn.

"Uh, I just told him something had come up, and hopefully I'd either see him before I left. At the very least, I want to go see him in Jersey Boys, he was my best student after all."

The girls all exchanged looks.

"What did he say", asked Rachel, shyly.

"He was fine with it."

"Interesting", said Quinn.

"What's this about, why don't you think I should be around him?"

"Because, he beat the living piss out of your daughter. That's why", said Santana. Shelby just stared at her."Oh lady, I'm not lying."

"San...calm down, don't be so mean", said Brittany.

"Rachel, is that true", asked Shelby.

"When we moved here, he was fine. After while he got...a little abusive", said Rachel, quietly.

"No, he got a lot abusive", said Quinn.

"Oh...my...Rachel...why didn't you...I mean, I know why you didn't...oh my God I'm so sorry", said Shelby, breaking into tears. For the next hour, Shelby sat and listened to the girls explain the entire situation, including what had happened with Sunshine. She didn't want to believe that Jesse was that person, but she knew the girls weren't lying. She could almost feel how uncomfortable Rachel was having to talk about it. Once everything was explained, the woman sat there, trying to think of something to say. All she could think of was to tell her once more, how sorry she was, but she didn't want to say it again. She knew it wouldn't turn back the hands of time, and prevent it from happening. After a few silent minutes, Quinn finally decided to speak up.

"We're sorry you had to hear it this way, but you did need to know."

Shelby just nodded her head. She reached over, and placed her hand on Rachel's, without making eye contact.

"You won't go see his show now, right", asked Brittany.

"Of course not", she answered, her voice raspy."I should go find the little bastard, and smash his face in."

"Oh...taken care of, believe me", said Quinn.

"Is there a reason why you haven't tried getting the police involved?"

"It's her word against his, and they probably would have taken his side. That's what always happens", said Jade, quietly.

"But, if her and Sunshine would have talked to somebody, there might have been some proof. Especially if you would have taken her to the hospital after he violated her", said Shelby.

"She..just wanted to go home", said Rachel.

"So, now...what? He's following you around?"

"He thinks we're hiding Sunshine", said Santana.

"You need to call the police, because obviously he's not going to leave you alone, until he finds her, Rachel."

"We're taking care of it, don't worry", said Quinn.

"You're all much too young to be dealing with something like this all by yourselves."

"We're not by ourselves, we have each other", said Brittany.

"Ms. Cocoran...we're not gonna' let him near her. She's never alone now, Puckerman even takes her to work, and goes back to get her when she's done. She's safe", said Santana.

Shelby shook her head. She didn't seem convinced.

"Look, we're taking him down ourselves. It's the only way we can be sure he'll knock this off. He'll be so distracted by his life going to Hell, that he won't have time to fuck-...I mean...mess with Rachel", said Quinn.

"Alright, girls, listen to me", said Shelby, clearing her throat."I'm only here a few more days. For now, I will trust you to take care of this, but...", she said, looking at her daughter."If it gets out of hand, or something goes wrong...I need you to promise me that you will call the police."

Rachel finally looked up and Shelby, and wiped some stray tears away.

"I promise", she said, softly.

Shelby nodded, and a small smile appeared, but it faded just as quickly as it had spread. She looked at Rachel, and couldn't stop the fresh set of tears from falling.

"Shelby, it's alright", said Rachel, softly.

"No...no...it's not, because...if I wouldn't have screwed up so badly with you before, none of this would have happened. Rachel...I'm sorry."

"I could never blame you for this. As angry as I was at you for everything else, this isn't something that I couldn't blame you for, even if I wanted to."

"Did he hurt you when you dated him back at home?"

"No."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

The other girls just sat there, with their heads down, felling slightly awkward being there given the nature of the conversation.

"God, if I just would have been brave, and told you how I really felt...you would have been safe", cried Shelby.

"No...no, don't say that, please", begged Rachel.

"I can't believe this...I was so stupid. How did I not see through his bullshit? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Mom", said Rachel, grabbing the woman's hands. She had gotten the entire tables attention when she said it."It's not your fault."

The girls couldn't hide their smiles. Shelby looked totally shocked that Rachel had just called her _Mom_, but there was a hint of happiness to be seen as well. Rachel smiled shyly, and squeezed her hands even tighter. Shelby moved forward and embraced her tiny daughter, kissing her softly on the forehead.

After lunch, Quinn headed back to campus for her second class, and Brittany went back to the dance studio to teach a hip hop lesson. Jade decided to get some work done, so Santana went with her next door, to Smashed. Rachel and Shelby were going to spend some time together by themselves. However, Rachel needed to use the bathroom before they left, so they stopped into Smashed. Her and Santana hurried into the restroom, while Jade put her backpack down, and walked behind the bar.

Shelby strolled around slowly, looking at some of the photos that hung on the walls.

"Oh my God, see this is why I know you, Jade", she said, pointing at a picture of Jade's band.

"Alyson, she was the drummer for Vocal Adrenalin."

Jade just smiled, and nodded.

"Didn't she move here to go to NYU", asked Shelby, and Jade nodded once more.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling alright", asked the older woman, walking closer to the bar counter, and leaning on it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking", said Jade, sweetly.

Shelby didn't believe her, but she decided to let it go. She smiled at the dark skinned girl.

"I guess I should thank you."

"Me? For what", asked Jade, looking away.

"Saving my Rachel."

"Oh, well...I can't take all the credit. Noah helped too."

"And I will be sure to thank him when I see him again, but for now, you're here, and your modesty won't scare me away. Look at me, sweetheart."

Jade looked.

"Thank you for saving her."

"You're welcome", said Jade, and she turned away again.

Santana and Rachel emerged from the hallway, laughing with each other.

"Ready to go", asked Rachel.

"Sure. Maybe you can explain to me how you guys are able to manage and work in a bar...", said Shelby, smirking a little.

"Uh, yeah...we can...talk about that...maybe...", said Rachel, nervously. She picked up her bag, and approached Jade.

"Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, just have cramps. Go on, I'll see you later", said Jade.

Rachel smiled, and gave Jade a big hug. Jade was so proud of her best friend. Although their lunch with Shelby had been somewhat depressing, she could see a happiness in Rachel that she hadn't seen in a long time. All of the girls did. She kissed her on the cheek, and let go of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too ,Rea Rea."

Rachel went to Santana, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being here with me today, Santana. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, loud mouth tiny", laughed Santana, squeezing her back.

With that, Shelby and Rachel were out the door.

Santana looked at Jade, and she smiled weakly.

"Come on, sweetness", said the Latina, as she extended her hand. Jade happily took her hand, and let her girlfriend lead her into the back office. She laid down on the couch, and guided the darker girl down to lay on top of her. She cuddled her into her arms, and rubbed her back softly.

"It will be over soon, Jade...I promise the pain will go away", she whispered.

Jade buried her face into Santana, and took a deep breath.

"If you need to cry...let it out, baby."

Without any hesitation, Jade started crying, as Santana rubbed her back, and tightened her hold on her body.

"It's okay...everything's okay. You and Rachel...both of you will be okay."

Little did Santana know just how wrong she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review and leave your feedback. I have the perfect readers for that! Love you all, *high fives*<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - So here's a really short update for you guys. I do feel like you all deserve it. But, not without me saying something that's been on my mind for a little while. I'm pretty sure I've made it clear before that 'Jade' is indeed an actual person, a girl that means the world to me, and has kept me alive for a while now. I do understand that it was a risk putting her information on here...her being Emzee, the person 'Jade Price' is based on. I get that some people won't accept it, or really understand the relasionship I hold with her. I won't be mad at people who are confused by that. BUT I will be a little disturbed at people who take her information from here, just for the same of messing with her. She has a Tumblr. I put that link on here. I think it was about two or three weeks ago that people started anonamously posting on there that she she's creepy, attention seeking, and a few people even told her that she should kill herself. That pissed me off like A LOT. I have faith in my readers, I love you all to death, but I really hope that it wasn't any of you who said those things to Emzee. I created "Jade Price" and based her from Emzee because I beleive, and always will, that she is a person that so many others can learn from. I gave her info so that if anybody ever felt like they needed somebody like 'Jade'...they could talk to her. Now, I know some of you have been showing her love, but that whole thing with people being mean and ignorant towards her, really pissed me off, and I really hope that none of you were involved with it. Sorry I had to go into that, but seriously...don't mess with the people I love, because I will get mad, and I will say what I need to say. Anyways...this update is mostly because I feel bad that it takes me so damn long to update sometimes. It's short, yeah, but it has a lot of meaning in it, so it's important. There's an outfit that's included, so as always, add the "h" before the "ttp" and remove the spaces after the periods. Enjoy.**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/meet_jade_price/set?id=39264452

* * *

><p>Shelby Cocoran wasn't proud of what she had done to Rachel, but she was proud of Rachel herself. For as long as she could remember, she had been. However, seeing the girl as she was at the current time, was a little confusing for the woman. There they were, walking through Times Square on a nice Autumn afternoon, and Shelby couldn't get passed how much her daughter had changed.<p>

"So, why is it that you're not out here auditioning, and making directors crawl after you on their hands and knees", she asked, laughing slightly.

"To be honest, I really don't care so much about that anymore. I like my job, and just living here in New York is enough for me", answered Rachel, as she looked down.

"You couldn't even look me in the eye when you said that, Rachel. I don't believe you."

"Well, it's true", the tiny diva mumbled.

"I know it's been a while, but I still know you well enough to see that singing isn't something _you _could give up. Even if you tried", said Shelby, with a smirk on her face.

"I haven't given up singing, I sing at Smashed all the time. It's just, the whole Broadway thing... Jesse kinda' ruined that for me...".

"How?"

"He sabotaged me. Told everyone he knew within the industry that I'm crazy, and very difficult to work with. Difficult, yes I know I can be, but...crazy, not so much."

"It kills me. How he turned out to be, I mean. He was my best student, and always one of my favorites but...there was always something about him that just rubbed me the wrong way. He had this weird intensity about him that kind of scared me a little. Now I know why. That little bastard", growled Shelby.

"I suppose it didn't help that he had started snorting cocaine up his nose. Not that it's an excuse for him...doing the things he did, but...it defiantly contributed", admitted Rachel.

"Did he really rape that poor girl?"

"Believe it or not, that's not even the worst part. She was...a virgin", said Rachel, sadly.

"Oh God."

"She's a strong girl, with more determination than I've ever known. She'll be okay now that she's home and away from Jesse", said Rachel, with confidence in her voice.

"Wow, I guess my expectations for him were set a little too high. Although, it seems like he's doing pretty well."

"Jade says that will change since he doesn't have me, or sunshine anymore. She thinks he's addicted to smaller girls that can sing. He compares himself to them, always claiming his victory, and then sucks the life out of them to feed his ego."

"Okay, wow. I think I really like that girl. Were you friends with her back home?"

"Yes, but not always. I have to admit, she used to scare me when I'd see her walking the halls at school. But...when I talked to her for the first time...it was like she spoke music as a language. It totally blew my mind..."

_Rachel was in the choir room at McKinley. She was trying to come up with song lyrics, but found herself artistically blocked. She knew it probably had something to do with the tornado that was Jesse being around again, judging the clubs every note and melody. When Mr. Shuster had put a stop to Jesse's power trip, and announced that they would be doing original songs for New York, she wasn't really sure how she felt. At first, she was excited for it, but once everybody else had left the building, and she was sitting at the piano all by herself, the excitement went away. She Found all her lyrics to be depressing, sad, and filled with feelings of frustration. It wasn't sitting well, so she decided to call it quits for the day. She gathered her things, and left the choir room. She intended to go right home, until she passed the auditorium. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw somebody on the stage. She thought it was strange, because she stayed after school a lot more than most students, and had never seen anyone in the auditorium at that time of the day._

_She wanted to barge in, and demand that whoever the person was better have a good explanation for being there after school. However, she recognized the person as she entered the large area_

_She knew the girl's face, she had seen her around school a lot, but she couldn't remember a name. As she walked down the steps, getting closer and closer to the stage, she noticed the girl had headphones in, and an iPod clutched in her hand. She was slowly wandering in circles around the huge empty stage, mouthing words to herself. Once she actually started to sing, Rachel stopped, and ducked into one of the rows. As she crouched behind a seat, she listened to the girl._

**Jade-**

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

_no, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one..._

_Rachel liked the girls voice, and couldn't help but smile. It had a certain soothing manner to it, and it was beautiful. She stood up, and continued walking towards the stage. The dark skinned girl finally noticed her, and took her headphones out of her ears._

_"I'm sorry...do you need to practice in here or something", she asked, nervously._

_"Oh no, not at all. I was just wondering why you were in here, but now I know. I like your voice. You don't have the vocal strength for Broadway, but you do carry a very impressive medium toned note", said Rachel, as she stepped onto the stage._

_"Oh, thank you. That means something coming from you, Rachel."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I just do, I guess. You're in Glee Club, everybody kinda' knows who you are."_

_Rachel smiled._

_"You have an amazing voice, I hope you plan to do things with it", Jade continued."I may not have the vocals for Broadway, but you do."_

_"Thank you...and please don't hate me, but I'm having trouble remembering your name", said Rachel, shyly._

_"I don't hate you. I'm Jade Price."_

_"That's right. Well, it was a pleasure hearing you sing, Jade."_

_Jade smiled, and looked at the shorter girl._

_"You seem upset", she stated. "What's the matter, love?"_

_Rachel was confused by the girls sudden concern. She had always thought she was pretty good at hiding certain emotions. She was thrown off by Jade's appearance. She was obviously African American, and reminded Rachel of Mercedes Jones. Only, she didn't dress like Mercedes, nor did she speak like Mercedes. She was smaller, and didn't seem to have a typical black chick attitude. Had Rachel ever talked to this girl on the phone, not knowing it was her, she would have assumed she was a white girl. There she stood, wearing a Laplander hat, with Jack Skellington's face on it. With a necklace, and slippers to match. Dark brown eyes, staring at her with real concern._

_"Um...nothing's the matter, I'm fine", said Rachel, with a smile._

_"Oh, come on...something's bothering you. I can almost feel it", said Jade, taking a few steps closer."You can talk to me, it's alright."_

_"Well...I...I'm just having some problems coming up with song lyrics. Mr. Shuster wants original songs for Regionals, and for some reason, I'm having a hard time breaking into my inner artist this afternoon. It's very frustrating."_

_"I can understand that. That's why my band is just a cover band. We try to write our own lyrics all the time, but it's not always as simple as people assume."_

_"You're in a band?"_

_"Yeah, we play at Jolted all the time."_

_"Jolted? Isn't that a bar", asked Rachel, as if she was a teacher, questioning a student._

_"It is", answered Jade."...but my Dad owns it, so he lets my band play there all the time. I think he just likes that we bring people in. Our shows are ages sixteen and up, but when we're done playing, all the under agers have to leave."_

_"I see. Well, what kind of music does your band play", Rachel asked, thinking she already knew the answer._

_"Lots of different music. We don't discriminate, I mean music is one of the most important things in life. It tells stories...reveals true feelings, and gets people's words out in a way that doesn't dare compare to any other form of expression."_

_Rachel couldn't help but smile at that statement. She had always believed it, but had never heard anybody put it the way she had._

_"Wow...you're right, Jade. I like the way you think."_

_"Just for the record, I think you, above most other people in Lima, have the ability to write lyrics. Your speaking voice is absolutely freaking adorable, but your singing...like something I've never heard. I hear beauty when you sing."_

_"You've heard me sing?"_

_"Sure I have. It's kind of hard not to, it seems like Glee Club is taking over the school", Jade laughed._

_"Well, we're trying", said Rachel, with a smile."You should join Glee."_

_"I can't...I'm really not that good", said Jade, sadly._

_"I beg to differ! You have an amazing voice. It's almost like...you were meant to sing lullaby's", stated Rachel._

_Jade just smiled, shyly._

_"Plus, your passion for music alone is something to be proud of. I can talk to Mr. Shuster if you want, I'm sure he'd let you join."_

_"No, it's okay. I have too much going on already. Besides, I'd hate to steal any shine away from your spotlight."_

_"Trust me, my spotlight is fading fast. If I'm not able to come up with lyrics, I'll be so bothered that my singing will be less than acceptable, and I'll fail everybody in that club."_

_"You won't fail, and if it really bothers you that much, than you have just as much passion for music as I do. You're like Tinkerbell, you needs applause to live", said Jade, with a smile. Rachel looked at her, shocked."I heard you say that to Finn Hudson this one day. It made me smile, mainly because I love Tinkerbell."_

_"Do you?"_

_"I do...I'm actually a little jealous of her."_

_"Why is that", asked Rachel._

_"Did you know that fairies are so small, that they can only feel one emotion at a time", asked Jade, sincerely._

_"I didn't know that..."._

_"Yeah, it's true, and I can't help but envy that. I wish I knew what it was like to feel one feeling at a time", said Jade. _

_"Me too, especially today. I'm somewhat overwhelmed, yet, slightly persuaded. Tired, yet restless. Lost and confused yet...willful in a way."_

_"So, take all those feelings, and put them into a song, love. You can do it...I have faith in you", laughed Jade. _

_Rachel was suddenly feeling better than she had five minutes prior. Jade seemed to see her for who she was without making it seem like a negative thing. She couldn't help but like how she kept on calling her love. She thought it was sweet._

_"You know what, Jade Price? I'm very happy that I got to talk to you today. Also, very happy that I got to hear you sing. What song was that, anyways?"_

_"That was Sally's Song from The Nightmare Before Christmas."_

_"Sounds like you were singing it for somebody special. Anybody I would know", asked Rachel, raising her eye brows._

_"As a matter of fact, yes. It's a forbidden situation, though. This person is already in love with somebody else, and that somebody else is just as beautiful as the one my heart is beating for", said Jade, looking away._

_"Interesting. You said this person instead of this guy. Is it a female", asked Rachel._

_Jade smiled._

_"I guess you could say that this is less of a Jack and Sally story...it's more of a Sally & Sally story. One that will never be told, so...I don't even know why I dare to dream so much."_

_Rachel nodded, as a sign that she understood._

_"I'm guessing that's your favorite movie, judging only by your attire, of course. Do you always wear slippers to school?"_

_"Not always, and this will be the last time, unfortunately. Figgins was a little annoyed with me, I guess slippers are against the McKinley dress code", said Jade._

_"That's doesn't surprise me. You know, I've never seen that entire movie before."_

_"You've never made it all the way through The Nightmare Before Christmas", Jade asked in shock._

_"I haven't, no."_

_"Oh my God...that's tragic! Come on...", said Jade, reaching her hand out for Rachel's._

_"Come on...where?"_

_"To my house. I'll help you write a song...and than we can watch the movie", said Jade, with a warm, friendly smile. Sure, Rachel didn't know this girl very well, but something about her made her feel comfortable._

_"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"_

_"They aren't home, they're on a trip with my two brothers, and sister. I have the whole house to myself, so it's okay. Come on", she said again, her hand still extended towards Rachel._

_"Okay", said the shorter girl, taking her new friends hand. They headed out of the auditorium. From that they on, the two of them grew closer and closer. They had very few classes together, and usually spent a lot of time together outside of school. After a while, Rachel Berry realized that for the first time in her life, she had a best friend. A person she had more in common with than anyone could ever imagine. A person she knew would always be there for her. They both knew there was more to each other than the world would ever know, and decided that they had probably been sisters in a past life._

By the time Rachel had finished telling Shelby how she had met Jade, they were in Central Park, sitting on a bench.

"She sounds like a really great girl. Did you say her last name is Price", asked Shelby. "I think I know her family."

"Yup. Her actual name is Jada Price, but something about the name bothers her, so she goes by Jade. She's the sister I never had. Believe it or not, I've found an amazing family here. Not that Dad and Daddy weren't great parents, but...they weren't around as much as I would have liked", said Rachel, sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know they loved me, I know that, but they were just never home. Always working, or away on random trips and vacations. Until Glee, and Jade came along...I felt really alone a lot of the time."

"I wish you would have called me...", said Shelby, feeling more guilty than ever.

"I kinda' wish I would have too."

"You know, that's who I left Beth with."

"Who?"

"Your Dads."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this trip was kind of short notice. I called so many people to watch her. I even thought about calling Will Shuster, but than I remembered he's dating Emma Pillsbury, and she has her OCD problems. A baby, especially one that isn't hers, would probably drive her crazy. So, I was about to cancel the trip, when I ran into your Dad, Leroy, at the mall. I mentioned my predicament, and he very nicely offered to watch her for the time I visited here. He said him and Hiram missed having a little girl around the house."

Rachel smiled.

"I should probably start calling them more often. I'm happy they respect my space, but it's all for the wrong reasons. They think I'm out here trying to build a future for myself, so they don't push contact with me. I'm afraid I've taken advantage of that in the worst way. They don't even know about what happened with Jeese...", said Rachel. It was obvious that she was ashamed to admit it.

"Wait a minute, Rachel, you didn't tell them", asked Shelby, in shock. Rachel just shook her head."Why not?"

"I know they'd overreact."

"They would have every right and reason to overreact."

"I know, but I waited too long. At first I didn't tell them because, I was scared. I ended up putting it off for so long, that the reason for not telling them changed. Now it's just that I don't want to relive it anymore than I already am, and I know that's how they would make it. They'd want to hear every detail, and they'd want me to go back home to Lima."

"You'll need to tell them eventually", said Shelby, grabbing Rachel's hand, and holding it.

"I know, and I will. Just...not until I'm passed this."

"You will get passed this. I know you will. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Rachel. I love you so much for that, and I meant it when I said I will be here for you from now on. I'm not letting go of you this time."

Rachel smiled sadly, and hugged her mother tight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Smashed, Santana sat at the desk in the office. As Jade lay fast asleep on the couch a few feet away, Santana took her computer from her girlfriend's computer from her backpack, and turned it on. Once it was on, Santana frowned. She didn't know Jade's password. All she wanted to do was check her emails and maybe poke around Facebook for a while.<p>

_Think Santana...what's her password..._

She tried typing in obvious things, than she tried a bunch of random things. Fifteen minutes later, she still hadn't guessed it. She was getting frustrated with herself. It wasn't just getting on the computer for personal reasons anymore, it had turned into a game. Santana Lopez was used to getting what she wanted, and she wasn't about to give up. She looked over at Jade, sleeping peacefully, and she smiled. She thought about how much it would hurt if Jade wasn't in her life. How scared she was the first day they had taken her to the hospital, and how worried she was when they had brought her home that night. How she laid in bed with the sick girl, watching her very favorite movie. Jade was half asleep, and delirious because of the meds they pumped her with at the hospital, but she had perked up during one particular part the movie. The part where Sally had thrown herself from a window, and landed in pieces down below.

_"I love that she does that...", Jade said, weakly._

_"Really? Why", asked Santana, not taking her eyes away from the TV._

_"Because, Sally knows herself so well...she knew when she hit the ground she wouldn't feel anything. She knew exactly how to put herself back together, did it, and went about what she needed to do."_

_"What does she need to do?"_

_"Go find Jack, and give him what she made for him. What she made for him out of love. She loves Jack so much...that she was willing to jump out a window and fall apart, just for the sake of seeing him. That's love...", said Jade. Santana smiled, and tightened her grasp on the girl._

"That's it", said the Latina, snapping back from her memory.

She looked back to the screen, and started typing.

**_Jack And Sally_**

She smiled big, because that had gained her access. As she opened the internet browser, internally celebrating, her phone made a noise. She looked and saw that she had a text from Brittany.

**Hey U. Hows she doing? - B**

**She's OK for now...sleeping like a baby. - S**

**U made her take a nap...didn't U? - B**

**U know me all too well, Britts. Yeah she really needed sleep. I told her no work until she naps 4 at least an hour. - S**

**Good. I'm so happy. Did she tell U why her and Rach were fighting with the guys? - B**

**Nope...which really sucks because her and Rachel have been down right tight lipped about it...that means the fight was bad and only makes me want to know even more. I will find out. - S**

**LOL yes U will...I know U will. I gave my class a break 4 now. Soon as I'm done here I'm gonna come there, OK? - B**

**Sounds good...I can't wait to see U. - S**

**Me 2. Ur my best friend San..- B**

**I always will be...but if U ever wanted more...I wouldn't hate that. - S**

**What? - B**

**Never mind...C U in a bit - S**

**K bye bye - B**

Santana sighed sadly, and went on to check her emails, and Facebook messages. Once she was done, she intended on shutting the laptop off, and slipping it back into Jade's backpack. However, she saw a folder on the desktop marked **"My Poems"**. It took her all of five seconds to click on it and read the first poem, titled Die Like This. The title scared Santana. That was until she actually read the poem.

_Your lips cuddle mine with such love, and gentleness. It's like kisses with a cloud. For those kisses, and those alone, I could spend my life with you. You lay with me, eyes to the sky, as we admire the blanket of stars that covers us. Your whispers in my ears are like music. Like a lullaby, softly rushing me to sleep. Only to dream of how much more I'll love you when I awake. I could die like this. My love, my life, my heart's saving grace, I could truly die like this._

Santana had to wipe a single tear away. She knew the poem was about her. She remembered a night where her and Jade had laid on the rooftop of the building. Kissing, cuddling and looking up at the stars. They had laid there for hours, and Jade had fallen asleep in her arms. She was touched that the night had meant so much to her girlfriend, that she had written a poem about it. She turned the computer off, and put it back into the backpack. She stood up, wandered slowly, and quietly over to the couch, and made herself comfortable next to still sleeping Jade. She wrapped her arms around her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in class. She could barely pay any attention to the professor talk about the upcoming assignment. She was so anxious to know how things were going between Rachel and Shelby. She pulled her phone out, and sent a text.<p>

**Hi Rach...how is everything going..? - Q**

**Very well actually...I think she really cares about me Quinn. - R**

**As she should...I'm happy. So, you're okay right now? You don't need me to leave class and come to you? - Q**

**Oh my...that is so sweet, but no. It's alright, we're having a really great time together. I do miss you though. - R**

**I miss you too, princess. I'll meet you at Smashed after my hair appointment. I love you. - Q**

**I love you too. - R**

Quinn put her phone away and smiled. She had an overwhelming feeling that things were about to get better. She wasn't wrong, but little did she know that the happiness wouldn't last forever.

* * *

><p><em>You already know, but I'll mention it. The song that Jade sang was <strong>"Sally's Song"<strong> From: **The Nightmare Before Christmas**. The poem by Jade, was an original Poem by **Emzee Lynn Riot**. Please review, you know how much your reviews mean to me. Your feedback helps the story, so don't hold back guys. I really love you all. I hope you liked this update, and please don't be mad that it was so short._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. Things are...just crazy. But, here's the next chapter. It's full of drama. I have to warn you, there's some...stuff. I really can't say much without literally telling you. So just know, there's stuff. Please review, as always I love your feedback.**

**(I don't own Glee, because if I did, Finn Hudson would have gotten punched, not slapped.)**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was very slowly learning to appreciate the simple things in her life. It was something she had always been capable of, but didn't always take advantage of it. After getting her hair cut, and styled, she was walking to Smashed, with her camera hanging around her neck. She was looking around, taking in her surroundings piece by piece. The busy New York citizens brushing by her, the sounds of angry car horns. All the smells of the city coming together to create one big clustered New York City scent. She thought about Lima, and how the trees were probably almost bare. She wished she could be back in her hometown, only for a moment, to take some photos. She looked to her left, and noticed an older looking man sitting on the ground against a building. He held a sign, and she stopped for a moment to read it.<p>

_**I will take whatever it is that you are willing to give.**_

Quinn approached the man. She knelt down in front of him, at a safe distance, and smiled warmly at him.

"Oh boy...did God send me an angel today, or what", he said, with a smile on his face.

"I'm not an angel sir, just a helping hand. Are you hungry?"

"All the time."

Quinn reached into her purse, and pulled out a granola bar, and a bottle of water. It wasn't food she needed. Just an extra snack she carried around every day.

"Here. If I had anything more, I'd give it to you."

"Thank you so much, young lady. I hope God is watching over you", he said, taking it from her.

"You're welcome, and I hope he's watching over you too. Would you mind if I take a photo of you with your sign?"

"I don't mind. But, taking pictures of the homeless isn't a new thing for artists anymore, you know. It's been done", he said.

"Very true, but I'm okay with that, if you are", she said, laughing a little.

"Go ahead."

Quinn stood up, and turned her camera on. Once she had it focused she snapped the photo, and smiled again at the man.

"You're a very pretty girl. It was a pleasure being your model for all of four seconds."

"Thank you, and please be safe", said Quinn, and she walked away. She had felt good that she gave him something to eat, but she also felt like a jerk. Of course she couldn't tell him that one of her assignments for a class, was to take a totally cliche photo, and turn it in. However, the man didn't need to know about her ulterior motive, and she had already gotten some weekend homework done. As she continued to walk, she thought she saw a familiar face coming at her from the opposite direction. She looked away for a moment, but when she looked back, he was staring right at her. He squinted, as if he was unsure about something, but seconds later, he smiled, and started walking faster.

_Who the Hell is this guy..._

Once they were about ten steps away from touching noses, Quinn realized who it was, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Mika Price.

Sensing she was a little scared, his smile got even bigger as he stopped in front of her.

"How's it goin'...Quinn, right?"

"What do you want", she asked, folding her arms across her chest. He looked all too happy to see her, and the smile of satisfaction on his face was making her angry. The man was dressed as if he was going to a mixer, and for some reason, it annoyed her. Even if he was a monster, he was rather attractive, and Quinn could tell that he took full advantage of that whenever he could.

_Wow, I really fucking hate you._

"What makes you think I want something from you? Can't a man just say Hello to a former neighbor?"

"When I see a man, I'll let you know. Sorry, I can't really chat I have plans _not _to be having a conversation with a disgusting piece of trash", said Quinn, trying to get by him. He casually stepped in front of her, and shook his head.

"Alright, well if you don't wanna' talk, just listen. It would be in your best interest to break up with Rachel Berry", he said, still smiling. Quinn wanted to slap the smile right off his face."The thing is, now that Jesse's wife is gone, thanks to your pint sized bitch...he's a little lonely."

"First of all, _fuck_ you. Second, don't ever call Rachel that again. And Third, there isn't a snow flake's chance in Hell that Jesse will ever get her back. He had his chance, and messed it up when he failed to follow a rule we all learned back in preschool. Keep your hands to yourself."

"See, that's why Lima girls piss me off so damn bad, they don't know when to back the Hell away from what doesn't belong to them", said Mika, stepping closer to her. She placed her hands on her purse. She had pepper spray inside of it, and would use it if she felt like she needed to. She was scared, but the fear wasn't enough to keep her from saying what she wanted to say.

"You're one to talk about backing away from what doesn't belong to you", she spat.

"Don't go there", he growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I strike a nerve?"

"I'm tellin' you Cheeri-hoe...don't go there."

"I wish somebody would of said that to you before you touched your own sister."

Mika's hands balled into fists, as he took just one more step towards the blond.

"Hit me. I dare you", she said, with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tempt me. I'm so sick of you, little girl", he growled.

"The feeling is mutual."

"You don't get to talk about me and my sister, it's not your damn business. You don't anything about that."

"Really? I know how you hurt her, and I know she's in a lot of pain because of you."

"I don't hurt her, I make her feel good."

"Oh, go to Hell!"

"She's not in pain!"

"Of course she's in pain, she's having a miscarriage", Quinn snapped, but the second the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

"What the fuck did you just say...?"

_Shit. He didn't know. Why would he know? Oh God..._

"You're lying", he said, shaking his head a little.

"I wish I was, you sick bastard. Stay away from her. And you tell Jesse he will never get Rachel back, I will kill him before that ever happens."

Mika calmed down, he was in public after all. He took a deep breath, and a creepy smile spread across his face. A smile that indicated he knew something that Quinn didn't know, and it was really bothering her.

"You know what? Have a great weekend, Quinn. Really, enjoy it. I'll be seeing you around."

With that, he slipped by her, and continued down the street, without looking back. Quinn breathed a huge sigh of relief, and hurried the rest of the way to Smashed. She expected to see Jonah working on random things up in the DJ booth, or Puck on stage messing with chords and wires. However, once inside, she saw not one person.

"Hello", she hollered."Anybody here?"

Suddenly, Santana appeared from the back, with her finger pressed against her lips.

"Shhhhh, Q shut up...Jade's asleep, and I want her to sleep as long as possible."

"Oh, God...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just...shhhh."

"She's not feeling any better", asked Quinn, sadly, as she greeted her friend with a hug.

"No, I don't think so. I mean she says she is, but you can tell just by looking at her that she's tired as Hell."

"I feel so bad for her, this is so unfair."

"Me too, that's why I called my Dad, and got some advice", said Santana, as she took a seat at the empty bar.

"Whoa, you told your Dad about this", asked Quinn, putting her things down, and taking a seat.

"Please, I lied my ass off. I told him a friend from one of my classes is loosing a baby, and on top of that has a bunch of other medical issues. He says since her health was a problem in the first place, the miscarriage might be a little worse for her than what's normal."

"That's exactly what Dr. Andrews said, why don't you trust her", asked Quinn.

"Because, she still hasn't figured out what's wrong with Jade, simple as that."

"Well I don't think your giving her a fair chance, S."

Santana just shrugged.

"Oh, guess who I ran into on my here?"

"Who?"

"Mika Price."

"Oh Hells no...what did he have to say?"

"He got in my face, and tried telling that I need to back off of Rachel, because Jesse's lonely. I could have killed him", growled Quinn."I'll destroy that ass hole before I let him get near Rachel, I mean honestly, what the Hell could be really be thinking?"

"Was Jesse with Mika?"

"No, but I wouldn't doubt that he was close by. I really pissed him off. I thought he was about to punch me, but I didn't care. He got a all mad when I made comments about what a sick bastard he is."

"I wish I would have been with you...I would have gone all Lima fucking Heights on his ass, no questions asked", said Santana."Honestly though, we need to get this handled."

"We really do. When Jade wakes up, I need to have a chat with her. She said something yesterday about how she wanted to make a plan. Maybe we could all sit down and think of something. You, me, Rachel, Jade, and the boys."

"Good luck with that. The siblings are still giving each other the silent treatment", said Santana.

"Wait, they still aren't talking?"

"Nope. All I know is, it's Rachel and Jade against Puck and Jonah, and not one word has been spoken between the two duos since they had their fight. I mean, I've heard of sibling rivalry but this is freaking insane", said Santana."Forget that Jade and Jonah are like the closest siblings ever, Rachel and Puck have this little brother and sister thing goin' on now too. It's literally brothers against sisters, and it kinda seems like a no win situation."

"It must be pretty bad...", said Quinn, worry taking over her tone.

"I know, not even Mercedes knows what happened. She told me that last time they all got in a fight like this, they didn't talk for a week straight."

"Whoa, a whole week?"

"Yeah, I guess the tension in that apartment was thicker than fog."

"Well, we can't let that happen, we need to solve this before tomorrow. It's Saturday, which means this place is gonna' be packed, we'll all have to be here, and they need to be getting along. Last weekend was full of drama, and I don't think it would be too much to ask for a night good under aged, drunken fun", said Quinn.

"Oh, speaking of under aged...look what I got this morning", asked Santana, as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out two ID cards, and handed one to Quinn.

"Oh my God, this looks exactly like a real driver's license! That's even my real picture", laughed Quinn.

"That's the idea. They're literally copies of our license's...the only thing that's changed is our age."

"Thank you, S. How much did these cost?"

"A lot, but don't worry about it, I don't pay rent remember? Besides, I guess everybody around here gets these, from the same dude. It's where Puck and Rachel got theirs, so I can assume Jade and Jonah have them too."

"Nice", said Quinn, still looking at the card.

"By the way, your hair looks damn sexy, I love it."

"Thank you", giggled the blond."I guess being in New York, and having short hair are two things that will always work in my favor."

The two of them sat there for a little longer, chatting about random things, when Rachel came walking in with Shelby.

"There you are", said Quinn, standing up. "I was wondering when you two would finally get here."

"Hi", said Rachel, and she leaned in to kiss Quinn."Oh my God, your hair...I love it."

"Thanks, baby", said Quinn, kissing her again.

"Hello girls. How was your day", asked Shelby.

"Eventful...", said Quinn."How about you two?"

"It was a good day", said Rachel, with an actual smile on her face. Quinn smiled back, and silently celebrated.

"We did a lot of talking, and it really lifted my spirits."

"That's good", said Santana. She noticed Rachel was carrying two duffel bags. One had a skull pattern on it, so she could only assume it was Jade's."Why all the luggage?"

"I stopped at home, and grabbed some things. I didn't think you guys would mind if Jade and I spent the weekend at your place", said Rachel, putting everything down on the bar counter.

"You know we don't mind, but why", asked Quinn, suspiciously.

"No reason", said Rachel, with a smile on her face."Just want to be near you, that's all."

Quinn looked over at Shelby, who knew as well as the other two that she was avoiding the boys. She just shrugged.

"Where's Jade", asked Rachel, before anybody else had a chance to ask her anymore questions.

"She's asleep in the office", answered Santana.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna' go check on her", said Rachel. She grabbed everything from the counter and hurried back into the office.

"So, you guys are okay now", asked Santana, looking at Shelby.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Thank you for your change of heart. I mean, she's been really upset about everything lately, and I think she really needed this from you, Shelby", said Quinn.

"Of course. She's my daughter, and it's time I started treating her as such. Although, I have to say, you seem to have had a pretty positive impact on her life."

"Me", asked Quinn.

"You, Santana, Puck, Jade...all of you. We talked about a lot of things today. She did a lot of talking about you guys, and how much she loves you all, and how she can't believe she has such amazing people in her life."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and smiled.

"What's going on with Jade?"

"What do you mean", asked Santana.

Shelby put her purse down on the bar counter, and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Rachel keeps talking about Jade being sick, but every time I try to get details, she clams up. I don't know this girl very well, but if she's Rachel's best friend, I have no choice but to be concerned. So, you guys tell me. What exactly is her issue?"

Once again, Quinn and Santana looked at each other, only this time, they weren't smiling.

"Look, I understand that I'm a rather recent addition to Rachel's life. However, I don't want to screw things up with her. I don't mean to rush right into being her mother, but I can't help it. My daughter's best friend is sick in someway, and it's obviously very serious. So, please understand that this isn't me just being nosy. That girl saved Rachel, so I really need for you two to tell me what's going on."

Back in the office, Rachel was on her knees beside the couch, moving Jade's hair away from her face. She smiled down at the sleeping girl. She noticed how she had one hand resting her stomach, and it made her a little sad. She leaned down, and planted a kiss on her forehead, which caused Jade to wake up.

"Ugh...sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", whined Rachel.

"It's okay, I'm happy to see you", said Jade, tiredly."Did you have a good day with Shelby?"

"I did. How was your nap?"

"It was so good, Rea Rea...I was dreaming...", said Jade, absentmindedly. Rachel smiled, and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah? What were you dreaming about?"

"Music and...fireworks."

"Oh wow, two of your favorite things."

Jade smiled, but suddenly felt a sharp pain, and whimpered a little. She sat up, and leaned forward, hugging her stomach tightly.

"Okay, okay...just relax, it's alright", cooed Rachel, embracing her best friend."Breathe through it...".

"Owe...owe...", cried Jade.

"I know, honey. I know."

"You...know what...I wish, Rea Rea", asked Jade, through her tears.

"What do you wish, Jade?"

"I wish that...no girl ever had t-to feel this. There's a life b-being taken inside of me...and...it hurts. It hurts so bad...I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. I...wouldn't even wish it...on him...", she cried.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, and she tightened her hold on Jade. She had no idea how to respond, but she knew just being there would help. A minute later, the door opened, and Quinn, Santana, and Shelby came walking inside.

"Oh no..", said Santana, sitting down on the other side of Jade, and sharing Rachel's embrace."Está bien, yo le tiene. No sea triste, nosotros están aquí, bebé."

Although Jade had no idea what Santana was saying, she knew she was speaking words of love.

"Jade, do you wanna' go see Mindy", asked Quinn.

"No...no, it's okay", she cried.

"Who's Mindy", asked Shelby.

"Jade's doctor", answered Rachel.

"You poor thing...", said Shelby.

Rachel looked up at her mother, and knew instantly that Quinn and Santana had told her what was happening. At first she was little angry, but the anger subsided once she really thought about it. Shelby could most likely help out in some way. However, she needed to find out just how much her mother knew, and if she really understood how delicate the situation was. She kissed Jade on the cheek, and stood from the couch.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"

Shelby nodded, and stepped back into the hallway. Rachel followed, and shut the door behind her.

"What did they tell you?"

"That she was raped, and is loosing a child as a result. Rachel, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wasn't sure what you would do."

"Well, that stands to reason, because I don't know what I can do. I know she's your friend...".

"My best friend."

"...yes, your best friend, but...can you handle this? Sweetheart, that girl looks like she needs a hospital."

"She hates hospitals. Aside from that, we've been down that road so many times. Her doctor said that at this point, all we can do is just wait for this to pass."

"Rachel...", said Shelby, grabbing her hands, and holding them."I can see how much this is hurting you...".

"Jade and I are in this together. She understands me, and I understand her. She's one of my strongest life lines. With Quinn, and my other friends...also, now, you. I'm so thankful...I went from having nobody...to having an army of people standing by my side. That means more to me than I'm able to explain. I can handle Jade's pain, and even if I couldn't I would sure as Hell try", the shorter girl ranted, breaking in to tears."We're all in this together."

Shelby smiled, and reached forward to wipe some of Rachel's tears away.

"This meaning what, exactly?"

"Life."

"I get it, Rachel. I do, but I can't help but be really concerned. You're all too young to be dealing with this by yourselves. Jesse should be locked up, and you shouldn't have to be with somebody every place you go, constantly afraid that he's around the corner, fists at the ready. That's not fair, that's not a life I want you to be living. I mean, is the guy that attacked Jade still out there? Has she reported him?"

_Oh my God...she doesn't know it was her brother._

"Um...I...", she mumbled.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Maybe she should call her parents", said Shelby.

"No!"

Shelby gave Rachel a weird look.

"No, it's...it's b-better that they don't know. Trust me."

"I do trust you, sweetie."

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, the office door was open, and Jade was standing there. One arm holding her stomach, Santana and Quinn standing close behind her.

"Jade...what are you doing", asked Rachel.

"She wants to drink", said Santana, in a rather pissed off tone."She says it will make her feel better."

"You can't drink with your pain killers", said Rachel, as if she was the girls mother.

"Oh, don't worry about that", said Quinn, holding up a full medication bottle."She hasn't even taken any."

"I'm going outside...for a few minutes...by myself. When I come back inside...the five of us...and yes I do mean all five", said Jade, looking at Shelby."...we're gonna' bond."

Rachel laughed a little at Jade, although clearly in pain, she really just wanted to move on with her day. However, the shorter girl's smile faded when she looked at her girlfriend, and the Latina. They seemed to be a little worried about Jade's attitude.

"Am I about to get drunk with my daughter, and her friends", asked Shelby.

"Apparently", said Quinn.

Five minutes later, Jade was standing out front, smoking a cigarette. She knew she shouldn't but that didn't matter, she really wanted one. Something about the feeling of the smoke inside of her mouth was all too satisfying. She half done with it, when Brittany came walking up to her.

"You shouldn't smoke, Jade. It's so bad for you", she said.

"I know, I'm sorry", said Jade, as a fresh cloud of white smoke came from her mouth.

"I hear you're not feeling very well today."

"I'll be fine Britt...I promise."

"I missed you, I've been thinking about you all day long", said the tall blond, as she hugged Jade tight."I even let my last class go fifteen minutes early just so I could come here to see you, and San, and everybody else."

"Awe, you didn't have to do that, but I'm happy you did. I missed you too. You got here just in time."

"For what?"

"We're gonna' take shots", laughed Jade.

"We?"

"You, me, San, Rach, Quinn, and Shelby. We're gonna' take shots and have some fun."

Brittany smiled.

An hour later, the six of them were sitting at a table inside Smashed. Each of them with a shot glass in front of them, five different kinds of alcohol in the middle of the table. They were laughing, and carrying on as if the world outside the bar didn't exist.

"Okay, never have I ever...made out with another girl", said Shelby.

"Oh wow", said Santana, as her and the other four girls poured their shots and drank.

"Well would you look at that...I'm the only person here who refuses to explore outside the box", laughed Shelby.

"You know what, it sounds to me like you need to do more exploring...inside the box...you get me", laughed Santana, and they all started laughing.

"Okay stop, daughter in the room", laughed Rachel.

"Sorry, loud mouth tiny", said Santana, with a huge smile on her face.

"No, but that's part of why I really admire you right now, Shelby. You're trying your hardest to make nice with Rachel, and it's real, I think we all know that. But, you're also accepting her being with me...right away, you just accept it, and that's just such an amazing thing", said Quinn. Brittany smiled at her. She had forgotten how chatty she was when she was buzzed.

"Of course I accept it. Am I confused by it? Yes, I must admit, I am. But...it doesn't bother me. I'm not _that_ parent", said Shelby."I do feel slightly awkward because none of you are twenty-one and yet...here I sit drinking with all of you."

"Oh you love it, don't even pretend...", laughed Jade, and they all laughed a little.

"I say we take a shot for...my...mother. For...her strength, and for her having the courage to try...", said Rachel, as she poured a shot into her own shot glass.

"Yeah, try and succeed.", said Quinn. They all poured their own shots, and took them, with Rachel's words in mind.

"Okay, next one. We're taking a shot to the hopes that Jesse St. fuck tard will be taken down. This one's for luck, girls...we will take him down", said Jade.

"Oh...I like that", said Quinn, and they all poured, and drank.

"What are we doing about him", asked Brittany.

"Whatever it takes. Him and Mika...they're so done...", said Santana.

"No, please don't focus on Mika...just Jesse...", said Jade.

"Jade, they both need to be taken care of. Why do you keep ignoring that", asked Brittany.

"Simple, Britt. Rachel needs to be safe", answered Jade.

"And you don't", asked Shelby.

"I really wish you'd stop that", said Rachel, sadly."Mika hurt you Jade...much worse than Jesse hurt me. We're not just going to ignore that."

"Okay, and I'm telling you...it's alright if you ignore that", said Jade.

"Stop it", said Santana.

"Stop what", asked Jade.

"Fucking pretending like he didn't hurt you!"

Jade just looked down, and shook her head.

"I don't know if you think acting like it didn't happen will make it go away...or if...you're trying to make yourself forget, but either way, you have got to stop doing that, Jade!"

"Don't yell her", said Rachel.

Santana took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry...I just...don't like it when you ignore...what happened."

"I know", said Jade, standing up.

"Where are you going", asked Brittany.

"Just outside, for some air. I'll be right back...", she answered, as she headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you", said Rachel, as she got up and hurried after her.

"Damn it...", said Santana.

"Have you guys thought about getting her some counseling, or something like that", asked Shelby.

"It's been talked about, and disregarded, just like everything else", said Quinn, annoyance masking her tone.

Outside, Rachel and Jade were splitting a cigarette.

"I shouldn't be letting you smoke you know", said Rachel.

"I shouldn't be letting you smoke either, Quinn's not gonna' kiss you now."

"Shit...I know", said Rachel, looking towards the building."Come on", she said, grabbing Jade's hand, and she pulled her into the wide alley on the right side of the bar.

"San's right, Jade...you can't pretend like it didn't happen."

"Please don't, Rea Rea...please...".

"Oh no", they heard a voice say."Please do."

They turned to see Jesse and Mika standing at the alley entrance.

"Rachel...run", said Jade, in a panicked tone.

The shorter girl wanted to run, but she just couldn't get her legs to move. It would of been a wasted effort.

"No, stay", said Jesse, as the two of them moved towards the girls. Mika pressed himself against Jade, so that she was trapped in between his body, and the wall. Jesse did the same to Rachel, and glared down at her.

"You ready to come home, Rachel", he asked, almost too sweetly. She couldn't say a word. She just stared up into his eyes. It was almost like they were paralyzing her. He ran in fingers through her hair, and smiled."Yeah, I think you're ready."

"Why didn't you tell me...", Mika whispered in Jade's ear. He slipped one of his hands under her hoodie, and placed it on her stomach."What did you do...?"

"N-Nothing...nothing...", whimpered Jade."I j-just...I...I...", but she couldn't get her words out.

"Shhhh, it's alright...you just made a mistake. We can have another baby", he whispered, as he continued to rub her stomach, and nuzzle his face into her neck."I forgive you...", he added, before he started sucking on her neck. She felt like vomiting. It didn't matter how many times her brother and gotten inappropriate with her in the past. It never became any less unnerving. Jade did her best to ignore her brother's mouth, and hands on her, and looked over his shoulder to make sure Jesse wasn't hurting Rachel. At that point he had her by the wrist and was squeezing, as tight as he could.

"Listen to me you little whore...", he growled."You will break up with that bitch, and come back to me. I know you better than anybody else, I know you're not a fucking dyke! So, I don't know what it is that you're doing with her, but it's over, you hear me? It's over, or I'll seriously fuck her up...".

"J-Jesse...please you're hurting me...", Rachel, cried.

"Deal with it! Little girls who don't listen get hurt!"

Rachel was in tears. Jesse was squeezing her wrist so hard, she swore she felt her bone snap.

Jade, still being pawed by Mika, was able to get her cellphone out without him noticing. At first she wanted to dial Santana, but she got an idea.

"Jesse...please...please...stop", begged Rachel, through her tears."It hurts...".

"You should have thought about that before you sent my wife away! You think I'm hurting you now? Just wait you little slut! If you don't cut the shit, and be with me again, I will fucking kill you! Do you understand me", he yelled, not caring if he got anybody's attention anymore.

"Hey...Jesse, cool it man", said Mika, without looking away from his sister. She carefully, shoved her phone back into her pocket, and made eye contact with Mika. The smile on his face was absolutely terrifying, but she smiled nervously though the fear. Tears rolled down Jade' face, because she could hear Rachel crying, and in pain, but couldn't do anything about it. Mika was about to kiss Jade, but a voice interrupted the whole situation.

"Oh my God, what the Hell are you guys doing to them?"

They all turned to see a random lady, staring, wide eyed at them.

"Let's go", said Jesse, and without any hesitation they were both out of the alley, and running as fast as they could down the street.

"Oh God...", said Lady, as she watched Rachel sink to the ground. Jade got to her as fast as she could, and scooped her up.

"It's okay, Rea Rea...everything's okay", she said, rushing towards the bar entrance The lady was following close behind. She carried Rachel inside, and as soon as they were in sight, the girls and Shelby were on their feet.

"What happened", asked Quinn.

"I think her wrist is broken, we have to take her to the hospital", cried Jade, not putting Rachel down.

"Jesus...", said Santana, as they all rushed over.

"Okay, come on let's go", said Shelby, as she moved towards the exit.

"I'll get a cab", said Brittany, following them out the door.

"Lady, do you know what happened", asked Quinn, finally noticing the stranger standing quietly.

"Well...I um...", she stuttered nervously, slightly afraid of the angry looking Latina staring at her."I was just walking by, and I heard that poor girl crying, so I looked in the alley way, and there were two men hurting them", she explained.

"Those mother fuckers...what were they doing", growled Santana.

"The short girl was being screamed at by this guy, and he was squeezing her arm very tightly. The other one was a taller black man, he was groping that other girl, and trying to kiss her."

Santana and Quinn looked at each other, for what seemed like the tenth time that afternoon. Both of them thinking the same thing.

_Kill...Kill...Kill._

After being at the ER for almost three hours, all the girls, plus Shelby returned Quinn and Santana's apartment. Rachel's wrist, was broken, and wrapped in a cast. The only scars Jade had received that day, were emotional ones. Rachel hadn't spoken a word since the hospital. Her state of shock worried all of them, but they knew she just needed to calm down. Quinn made her some tea, and took her to her bedroom to lay down. Shelby sat in the living room with Santana, Brittany, and Jade, crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe that little bastard was right there, right outside, and I didn't even know. He had to nerve to threaten her, and break her wrist...I can't believe this."

"We all wish we knew...those ass holes wouldn't be alive if I would have gone outside", said Santana. She was sitting on the couch, next to Brittany. Jade, laying comfortably across both of their laps.

"And, Jesse is friends with the guy that assaulted Jade, what the Hell is that about", the older women cried.

"Um, yeah...that's a long story", said Santana.

"A story for a different day...right San", asked Brittany.

"Right", said Santana, smiling at the blond.

"This is so out of control, and I don't care what you girls say anymore, I'm calling the police. This is just unacceptable!"

"We can't do that Shelby, we don't have proof."

"Yes we go", said Jade, in almost a whisper.

"What, sweetness", asked Santana, as they all looked at her.

She reached into her pocket, and pulled her phone out.

"Come here Shelby", said Jade, nicely, and she got up and hovered over the couch. As if she had known something was about to come into light, Quinn emerged from her bedroom. Eyes red from crying, looking both exhausted and pissed off beyond comprehension.

"Q...come here", said Santana.

She slowly walked over, and stood next to Shelby. Jade, with the help of Santana, and Brittany, sat up, and played a video. You could clearly see Jesse, with a tight grasp on Rachel's wrist, screaming at her as she cried, and begged.

_"Jesse...please...please...stop...it hurts..."._

_"You should have thought about that before you sent my wife away! You think I'm hurting you now? Just wait you little slut! If you don't cut the shit, and come back to me, I will fucking kill you! Do you understand me..._

Once the video ended, all of them had tears rolling down their faces.

"Oh my God...",whimpered Brittany.

Quinn looked like she was about to punch somebody or something.

"T-There's our proof...", said Jade, wiping her tears away.

"I want him dead", cried Quinn."I want him fucking dead...".

Shelby, reached forward and pulled Quinn into her arms.

"I'm calling the police in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I'll try not to take so long for the next update. Don't forget to review, and leave your feedback. Love you all.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- This chapter is an emotional roller coaster. But, no fear...it's not all bad. Starts off sexy, than there's funny stuff****, than drama again, but don't worry it's not too bad. Sorry if some of this seems fluffy. I'm falling behind because my life is just out of control. But, please, don't forget to review and give your best feedback. I cannot tell you guys enough just how much that helps. **

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray hated being woken up in the middle of the night. Especially after having a very long, emotionally draining day. At first, she had no idea what it was that had woken her up. She felt something. A warm, fuzzy sensation in her stomach. "Mmmmmm", she moaned, softly. As she rubbed sleep from her eyes, she started feeling even better, and felt the sensation hit her harder, only this time, it was in between her legs.<p>

"Oh God...", she whispered, reaching down. Just as she had placed her hand on a shoulder, she felt it. A warm, wet tongue moving around inside of her.

"R-Rachel...", she moaned.

"Shhhhh...".

The blond didn't know how Rachel had managed to get the covers, and her panties off without waking her up, but she didn't care. She couldn't help but lightly push her hips up, into her girlfriend's mouth. She started pinching at her own nipples, moaning almost too loudly.

"Quinn...", said Rachel, without lifting her head."I love that I'm making you feel good right now, but in case you're forgetting, we aren't here alone."

"You did not just stop licking me to give me a lecture...", groaned Quinn.

Rachel giggled, and a seconds later, Quinn felt her soft, warm tongue moving in circles around her clit.

"Rachel...oh my God...", she moaned."More...please...".

Without hesitating or stopping the movements with her tongue, the tiny brunette slid two fingers inside of Quinn, and started pumping them in and out. She was pumping very slowly, but as hard as she could, causing Quinn's hips to buck at every pump."Oh Jesus", she moaned, grabbing one of her pillows, and biting down on it. She lifted her legs, and wrapped them around Rachel's little body."Rach...God, that f-feels...so...oh...oh...", she moaned, biting down on the the pillow again. Rachel was pumping faster, and faster, her tongue still swirling around Quinn's swollen clit.

"I'm...a-almost...there baby...mmmmm".

When Rachel heard that, she quickly removed her fingers, and replaced them with her tongue. She rubbed her girlfriend's clit with her thumb, as her tongue rolled around inside of her.

"Yeah...yeah...oh God oh God oh God oh...my...", and with one final flick of Rachel's tongue, Quinn was in heaven, her whole body shaking. Swimming through her climax, feeling higher than ever, as she gripped the sheets in her hands, so hard, her knuckles turned white. Rachel just licked, and sucked until the sexy little mess Quinn had made, was clean. She than crawled from in between her legs, and laid on top of her. Quinn happily wrapped her arms around her, as her breathing went back to normal.

"Sorry to wake you", said Rachel, laughing a little.

"Trust me, I didn't mind."

"Well, you've been so good to me...I wanted to be good to you", said Rachel, tiredly.

"Obviously you're feeling better...", said Quinn, kissing her on the forehead, and rubbing her back.

"I know, I checked out for a while. I'm sorry...".

"No, hey...it's totally understandable, Rachel. I'm not happy he broke your wrist...but, I'm really grateful that was all he had the chance to do. I'm sorry I didn't hear you crying...I'm so sorry", said Quinn, almost crying again herself.

"It's alright, you're here now, protecting me...that's all I want right now. Just you, holding me like this."

Quinn just smiled, and tightened her hold.

"It's like three o'clock in the morning...have I really been sleeping for that long?"

"Yeah, you have. I wanted to wake you up when Shelby left, but she insisted that I let you sleep. She's checking out of her hotel in the morning, and spending her last night here."

"Does that mean she's coming to Smashed with us, because no matter what...and I do mean no matter what. I wouldn't care if there was a twister, and an earthquake simultaneously rampaging through the streets of New York, and Jesse was chasing me with an axe...I'm not missing a Saturday night at Smashed", stated Rachel, half laughing. Quinn had started laughing halfway through the statement, and nodded her head.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind, and yes, she's coming with us."

"Good."

"Um...there's something you should know. Please...don't freak out", said Quinn, worry flooding her voice.

"I'm listening...".

"We're calling the police in the morning. In fact, I think we might just be going to the police station."

"Oh God...Quinn...no", said Rachel, as she lifted her head and looked down at the blond.

"Rachel, we have to. Shelby's right, this is getting out of control, and this time we have the proof we need...".

"What proof? You think just because my wrist is broken, and he left bruises, the cops will believe that he did this to me?"

"Video."

"Wha-"

"Jade somehow managed to get it on video with her phone. God knows what Mika was doing to her at the time, but obviously he was distracted enough, and didn't see her using her phone."

"She...oh my God...".

"Don't worry, he will get what's coming to him. Everything's gonna' be just fine, baby."

"Quinn...I dunno'...I'm scared."

"I know you are, but it will all be over soon, I promise."

Rachel nodded slowly, and Quinn leaned forward, and kissed her softly on the lips. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder, and sighed.

"He said he would kill you if I didn't break up with you...".

"Please, he can't touch me."

"I'd kill him, if he ever did hurt you."

"Good to know."

"Wait a minute...", said Rachel, lifting her head again."Oh God, I didn't even think about this, I was so spaced out at the hospital that I didn't even think...is Jade alright?"

"Relax, she's fine. Mika was being disgusting...but he didn't hurt her."

"Being disgusting?"

"The lady that caught them said he had his hand up her shirt, and was...kissing her."

A very sad expression came over Rachel's face, and it made Quinn's heart break just a little. Sad Rachel, although adorable, wasn't an easy thing to see.

"Aweee, I know. You know her though, she's acting like everything's fine", said Quinn.

"She won't let us talk to the police about Mika, you do know that, right?"

"I know. The tough thing is, Shelby. She was already talking about that, and we have no idea how we're gonna' explain that."

"She doesn't know Mika is Jade's brother."

"I know. It doesn't really matter though, even if Shelby tells the police herself, legally, the statement has to come from Jade in order for them to do anything about it."

"Really?"

"That's what Santana said."

"God...Jonah and Puck are gonna' loose their damn minds over this", breathed Rachel.

"Um...about them...".

"Forget I even said anything about them...", said Rachel.

"No..no no no no...Rach, what happened?"

"Trust me Quinn, you really don't want to know."

"Yes I do. This is so weird, you get in this fight with them, and they haven't called or texted any of us, much less you and Jade. Whatever the fight was about, it must have been epic. Please, just tell me."

"I can't...not unless Jade's with me. Can we talk about it later...please?"

"Okay, but we _are_ going to talk about it...just keep that in mind, Nose."

"Hey", exclaimed Rachel, half laughing. "Don't call me that...Lucy Caboosey!"

They both giggled uncontrollably for a minute, before Rachel rolled off of Quinn, and onto her back.

"You know how you're worried about getting fired", asked Quinn.

"Yeah...still am".

"I think I might have the perfect job for you if that happens", said Quinn, with a huge smiled on her face.

"Really?"

"I happen to be looking for a new alarm clock...", Rachel laughed."...and as far as I'm concerned, the technique you use for waking people up is more than satisfactory...I will hire you on the spot."

"Oh my God...you're _hilarious_ Quinn Fabray. I love you...so much."

"I love you too, Rach."

They kissed, softly for a few minutes before Rachel pulled away, and stood up.

"Nooooo", Quinn whined, pushing her bottom lip out.

"Relax...I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, I'll be right back", said Rachel, as she left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Quinn sat up, put her panties back on, and laid back down with a smile on her face.

"I love being woken up."

Rachel was on her way into the kitchen, when she heard sniffles coming from the couch. She switched on the lights, and there was Brittany. She was sitting up, curled in a blanket, with tears steaming down her face.

"Oh no, what's the matter, Brittany", asked Rachel, as she walked to her. As soon as she sat down, Brittany pulled her into a hug. The smaller girl couldn't help but smile just a little. She always felt protected when Brittany hugged her.

"I hate him...I wanna' hurt him so bad for hurting you", she cried.

"Awe, I know, but I'm okay."

"He broke your wrist", cried the taller blond.

"Yeah, but that's all he did. I'll be okay, don't worry. I have all of you to keep me safe. I am a little upset though...they gave me a plain white cast. Do you think maybe later, you could decorate it for me?"

Brittany looked at Rachel, and wiped some of her tears away.

"You'd really let me do that?"

"Of course I will", said Rachel, with a warm smile.

"Okay."

Rachel giggled, and hugged Brittany tight.

"You don't have to cry like this over me, Brittany."

"Well...I love you...so I can't help it. But...I'm also really sad for Jade."

"I know, honey. Me too", said Rachel sadly.

"I can't stand that she won't let us make him go away", said Brittany, as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall."He was...touching her stomach. Telling her they could have another baby...".

"What? He said that to her", asked Rachel, in shock.

"Yeah, he said he forgave her for making a mistake...and he...he...left a hickey on her, Rachel...he marked her. As if she belongs to him or something, and it's not right. It's not fair", cried Brittany.

"Oh God...", said Rachel in almost a whisper.

"I want her to hate him as much as we do, but she never will because he's her brother. It doesn't make any sense Rach...how can she still love him?"

"Because...that's the kind of person she is, Britt."

"Do you still love Jesse?"

"No, not at all."

"So what kind of person does that make you?"

"A hateful one...I guess...", said Rachel. She was slightly thrown by her friend's question, but it was Brittany, so it was to be expected. It was a good question to be asked, but one that would be equally confusing for anybody to hear.

"You know, I'm so happy I got to move here and be with all you. I really missed having you all in my life. I just wish...everything was okay. I wish we could all just be happy."

"We will be...don't worry."

"I don't understand why...so many bad things have to happen to...good people."

"That's something that most people will never really understand. I think it's just one of those things that we're not meant to understand", said Rachel, rubbing Brittany's back.

"You know what else I don't understand", asked Brittany."How and why it's possible for a person to love two different people so much."

"What do you me-...oh, you mean Santana and Artie? Well, Britt, he's too far away...and you need to be-"

"Rach...I'm not talking about Artie. I'm...talking about...Jade."

"Wha-"

"I'm falling in love with Jade", she admitted, before crying some more.

"Oh boy...",breathed Rachel.

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna' do anything about it, I can't loose my friendship with Santana, or Jade. I just love them both so much...and I really wanna' go in San's room right now and snuggle in bed with them. It's all my fault too...I should have just...given San another chance."

"You haven't been here very long, Brittany. I'm happy that you don't want to ruin your friendships. But, since you can't go back and give Santana another chance...give yourself one, now. You've spent most of your free time with us since you've been here. Not that I think that's a bad thing...because I don't. I'm just saying, this is a big city...and you might meet somebody else."

Brittany smiled, and wiped some more tears away.

"You're right Rach. Thank you...".

"No worries, honey...I'm here for you."

When Jade woke up the next day, she rolled over to see Rachel smiling at her.

"Holy...balls...Rea Rea...", she exclaimed."You scared me...".

"I'm sorry...", she whined.

"It's okay...I just...oh my God...", she yawned.

"I hate you", said Rachel

***YAWN***

"Sorry", giggled Jade."What time is it?"

"Um...it's like noon...", said Rachel, not wanting to admit it.

"Ew! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because, silly...you needed it. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be in here. Santana said if I woke you up she wou-".

"Rach!"

"Shit."

Santana's bedroom door flung open, and she walked in.

"What did I tell you?"

"Okay no no no, see you said not to wake her up, and I didn't! I waited until she woke up on her own, I swear", defended Rachel. Santana just glared at her.

"She's telling the truth, beautiful. She didn't wake me up", said Jade, smiling.

Santana looked back and forth between the two girls, who were both smiling a little too innocently.

"Okay fine, whatever. You guys are just lucky you're both so damn cute", said the Latina, spinning around, and heading out the door."Better get ready though, we're going to the police station in a bit."

"Damn it...I forgot about that", whined Rachel, climbing under Santana's blankets, and snuggling up to Jade.

"I did too."

"I don't wanna'...and you can't make me", said Rachel, speaking like a little kid.

"Yesh I can...don't you argue wif me", said Jade, also using a child's voice.

"I jush wanna' stay home and eats candy all day long", said, Rachel laughing a little.

They both laughed.

"You two better get up...", they heard Quinn say from the doorway.

"You can't make us...", laughed Rachel.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No...yes...maybe", said Jade.

"Moist", said Quinn, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Alice, why would you say such a thing", asked Jade, sitting up slowly."You win, I'm up."

"Ouch, somebody's playing dirty today", said Rachel, who still wouldn't get out of Santana's bed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby."

Jade stood up, and stretched her arms above her head.

"You know something? I think Barbara Streisand has one of the worst singing voices I've ever heard in my life."

"Oh good Christ...Quinn, why would you take it there", laughed Jade.

"Well, last time I checked Rachel didn't care about her anymore."

Rachel shot up, and smirked at Quinn.

"You better take that back...".

"I don't know...there is just something about her that I can't stand. I'm actually really happy that I've never seen Funny Girl. Her acting is probably God awful...", laughed Quinn.

"That's it", said Rachel, leaping from the bed, and running after Quinn.

"Oh shit", laughed the blond and she ran into the living room.

"Uh-oh...what did you do", asked Shelby, who was sitting at the kitchen table with Santana and Brittany.

"I might have insulted Barbara...just a little, laughed Quinn.

"Barbara Streisand", stated Brittany, taking a bite of her cereal.

"Quinn Fabray, you are so dead", yelled Rachel, as she ran into the living room.

They ran around the apartment, laughing and carrying on for a good five minutes before Rachel took a flying leap through the air, and tackled Quinn onto the living room floor.

"Oooooh, and loud mouth tiny, takes Q down for the win", yelled Santana, and she started clapping."Nice."

"That was awesome", laughed Brittany.

"Rachel, be careful...you already have one broken wrist...", warned Shelby.

"Yet...she's still holding me down right now...when did you get so strong", asked Quinn, in shock.

"Thank you! It's not just me", yelled Jade from Santana's bedroom, and they all laughed.

"Is it always like this when you guys wake up", asked Shelby.

"No, only when Quinn and Rachel apparently smoke crack for breakfast...what the Hell is wrong with you guys", asked Santana.

"Nothing...I'm just really happy today. Jesse's finally getting his", said Quinn. Rachel smiled a little, and let Quinn up.

"If it was like this every morning here, I would have moved in days ago", said Brittany.

"You can if you want to Britts...", said Santana.

"Really", asked Brittany.

"Yeah sure. Actually, it's not entirely up to me...but you don't mind, do you, Q?"

"Not at all. You'd just have to sleep on the couch." She was slightly annoyed with Santana at the moment. Not that she minded having Brittany move in, but she wasn't sure of the real reason Santana had offered, and she knew she needed to talk to her about it.

"Well, we can get you an air mattress or something, but I mean...you live with four other dancers, and you're here so much anyways. It just makes sense", said Santana, who was avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Okay...", said Brittany. Who knew Rachel was looking at her, but didn't acknowledge it.

"You live with four dancers", asked Shelby.

"Yeah, in a two bedroom...", answered the taller blond.

"Jade, you better not be laying back down again. If you're gonna' shower, you should do it now, sweetness", yelled Santana.

"I know", whined Jade, from the bedroom.

"You're totally laying back down aren't you", yelled Rachel, who was still sitting on top of Quinn on the floor.

"No...".

"If I get up, and come in there, will I see you laying bed", yelled Santana.

"Probably not...", said Jade, obviously trying to hide laughter. Santana rolled her eyes, and slid her chair back, making it sound like she was getting up. All any of them heard after that was footsteps running into the bathroom, and the door closing.

"She's a sneaky one...huh", laughed Shelby.

"Oh, you have no idea", said Rachel, as she stood from the floor, and helped Quinn up with her good hand."Last week, I caught her trying to skip her check up...when she saw me come into the apartment, she tried to go out on the fire escape!"

"You took her down, right", laughed Quinn.

"I didn't have a choice", said Rachel, shrugging.

"You should have tackled Jesse like that...", said Shelby."He probably wouldn't have known what the Hell to do."

They all laughed a little.

"You seem ready for this...I'm proud of you", said Shelby, looking at her daughter.

"I am ready. I'm happier today than I have been in a while, and I think it's because I know it's over today. I feel really safe, because I have all of you. It wasn't like that before. I know this isn't going to be easy, but at least...it's a start to an end", said Rachel. Quinn smiled, and hugged her close to her body.

"Seriously, I can't get rid of this strong need I have to go to Jesse, and slap the little bastard around for an hour or two. I did so much for that kid. I never thought that would be one of my biggest regrets", said Shelby bitterly."But you're right, sweetie, it's a start to an end."

"What about Jade", asked Brittany.

Santana and Quinn exchanged worried looks. The two of them, as well as Rachel were trying to avoid bringing that up in front of Shelby. They couldn't blame Brittany, she was just worried after all, and wasn't aware that they were trying not to bring it up.

"That's right. Is she ready for this", asked Shelby.

"Okay, we should probably talk to you about that before she gets out of the shower", said Rachel, as her and Quinn wandered to the table, and sat down.

"I know, she won't want to, but she has to. It's the right thing to do", said Shelby.

"It's not the right thing, not with this situation", said Rachel.

"Girls, it's bad enough she got violated, now she's having a miscarriage on top of that. What part about this situation says that she shouldn't report it?"

"Believe it or not, it actually gets worse, and loosing that baby is a good thing, considering...", said Santana.

"Considering what", asked Shelby.

About ten minutes later, Santana was walking into her bathroom. The shower was running, and Jade as inside of it.

"Jade baby", said Santana.

"Hi...", said Jade, casually."What's up, beautiful?"

"You almost done in there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Shelby wants to talk to you."

"Oh no", said Jade, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"She...makes me nervous...".

"Don't be scared...she just wants to talk to you, sweetness."

"Why should I be scared?"

"I didn't say you needed to be, just that you shouldn't be."

"But...San, you know what you haven't said?"

"What?"

"Why she wants to talk to me. You also haven't told me that it's nothing bad."

"I can't tell you that it's bad, but I also can't tell you that it's good. She just wants to talk to you before we go to the police station."

"San...".

"Just relax", said Santana, sticking her hand inside of the shower. Jade grabbed it, and felt a little better once her girlfriend squeezed."Don't let go Jade, because I have to tell you something else."

"Okay."

"She knows."

"About...".

"Mika. She knows about the baby, and she knows it was...your brother."

Jade didn't let go of Santana's hand, but she felt like she had just gotten punched in the throat. It seemed like the more she hoped and prayed that nobody else would find out, the more people found out.

"I know you didn't want anyone else to know, but please understand. We had to tell her, and she has to talk to you, otherwise she's gonna' make you talk. We know how much you don't wanna' talk to the police about this, so you need to explain it to her. Do you understand?"

"Yeah...", said Jade, softly.

"I'm sorry, Jade", said Santana, sadly.

"It's alright."

"Please...don't be mad...okay?"

"I'm not. It's okay."

Twenty minutes later, Jade was done showering, had her make up done, and was dressed. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror in Santana's bedroom, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in...", she said, nervously.

The door opened, and in walked Shelby. Jade quickly studied her through the mirror reflection. She had for sure been crying, and was just as nervous as she was. She set the brush down, and stood up.

"Hi Jade", said Shelby, quietly.

"Hi Ms. Cocoran."

"Would you mind if I spoke with you for a minute, please?"

"No, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am, or Ms. Cocoran, Jade. You can call me Shelby."

"Okay."

Shelby took a seat on the edge of Santana's bed, and patted an empty spot next to her. Jade smiled nervously, and sat down next to her. Shelby took her hands, and held them.

"I remember you now...".

"Really?"

"I've known Jesse St. James for a long time. I used to treat him so much better than most of the other students. Mostly...because I knew he had talent, I knew he could make something of himself. I got somewhat close with him, and his friends." Jade nodded."...I remember Jesse called me from a house party once, because he was too drunk to go home, and his parents would have killed him. He was supposed to wait outside, but when I got there, he was nowhere outside of the house. I had to go inside, and there were...hundreds of kids at this party, and it was a huge house, so it took me a while to find him. When I finally did, he was standing by the basement door...".

* * *

><p><em>"Jesse...there you are. Come on, let's go."<em>

_"I gotta' wait", he said, drunkenly._

_"For what?"_

_"My friend, I can't go without telling him...that's rude..."._

_"Jesse...let's go. I'm tired, you're trashed and I have the couch all set up for you."_

_"He'll be done...down there soon, he'll be right up...", he slurred._

_"What?"_

_"This..this...is his p-party...but he's down in the basement...he'll be done soon."_

_Before Shelby could say anything, the door swung open, and Mika came into site. He didn't have a shirt on, and his pants were unzipped._

_"Whoa...who's the...milf", he asked._

_Shelby rolled her eyes._

_"She's my friend Mika, show...respect. She's like...my..my sister", laughed Jesse._

_"Ooooh...sisters are fun", laughed Mika, laughing like a drunk idiot._

_"I need to go", slurred Jesse._

_As the two drunken friends had a quick conversation, Shelby noticed a girl slowly walking up the stairs. She looked like she had been crying, but when she saw Shelby looking at her, she composed herself, and smiled. Once at the top of the stairs, she moved towards the kitchen as fast as she could, so that she didn't have to talk to anyone._

* * *

><p>"That...was you...", said Shelby, looking at Jade.<p>

Jade just nodded.

"It's funny because, I haven't even thought about that night again until now. As soon as the girls told me the truth about your brother...I remembered."

"Shelby...I can't talk to the police."

"You have to."

"I can't. My family is...complicated."

"That's no excuse for him to hurt you like that", she said, her eyes resting on the hickey Mika had left on Jade's neck.

"I know, but...I've tried to say something about it before, and it ended badly. My parents don't believe me...and since they are who they are, reputation and secrets is their game. If I tell the police...it will cause nothing but drama, and nothing will change. I need you to believe that, because it's the honest to God truth."

"Jade...no. I don't care what kind of people your parents are. This is wrong. You and the rest of those girls cannot handle this on your own. To be honest, I don't see how you're okay with dragging them into this. I'm not trying to be mean, I promise, but you seem like a very loving, caring girl, why would you want you put your own friends through this?"

"I didn't mean to. They were never supposed to know, and trust me, I feel horrible about it. I don't want them involved, but they are now, and there isn't anything I can do about."

"You can tell the police", said Shelby, desperately.

"I know you're just trying to help, and I really appreciate that, I really _really_ do. But, I can't talk about this, and I won't. You can try if you want, Shelby, but I will deny everything. I don't need to be fussed over, I can take care of my brother on my own. Today is about Rachel, and I'm not screwing that up for her. It's her turn...she deserves to be safe, and I will do anything..._anything _to make sure she stays safe", cried Jade.

Shelby just shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't that she didn't believe Jade, she just couldn't get passed the fact that she was trying to put Rachel first, regardless of what she was going through.

"I know this is bad, Shelby, I know it's not right, but it's...what I'm used to. I can handle it...I can. I know I'm not a very good friend, sister, or girlfriend for making the people I love...watch me deal with him. I will always feel so Effing guilty for that. But, me keeping my mouth shut is doing more good than any of them will ever know. Please...don't hate me", Jade cried, desperately.

"No..no, I don't hate you, Jade. I just...really want to understand why you think you deserve this."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to say it. I can tell, just by listening to you that you think you deserve this. Why?"

"I...I don't know", said Jade, through her tears.

"This isn't right..."

"I know."

"Jade...if you promise me that you won't...enable him. If you...try your very hardest to keep him away from you...I won't make you talk to the police, and I won't say anything about it."

"Oh my God...really?"

"I'm only doing this because you're Rachel's best friend, and you're a big part of her life. She loves you...all those girls, they love you. It can't be for no reason. As much as it kills me...I will respect your wishes. But...you have to make that promise to me."

"I promise", said Jade.

Shelby smiled sadly, and hugged Jade.

"You're an amazing girl. Don't you ever forget it", said Shelby, ans she squeezed Jade tight.

A while later, the girls and Shelby were standing outside of the police station. Shelby was holding one of Rachel's hands, and Quinn was hugging her from behind.

"Ready for this, baby", she whispered in her ear.

"No", said Rachel, sadly.

"It's okay, Rach. We're all here", said Brittany.

"Jade, you have your phone, right, sweetheart", asked Shelby.

"Yes ma'am", answered Jade.

"Just think, we get this over with for now, and then in a little while you can sing your heart at Smashed", said Quinn.

"Wait, isn't this kind of a bad idea", asked Brittany.

"Why would it be, Brit", asked Quinn.

"Well, you guys did kind of beat Jesse up that one night. What if he gets mad and tells the police about it...?"

"He won't", said Jade, confidently.

"How do you know", asked Santana.

"He likes the fight. He didn't give a shit that I punched him, or that Quinn beat the ever loving crap out of him. He just likes knowing that he got us so fired up. Just knowing that makes him one proud women beating bastard", she answered, without making eye contact with anyone."Quinn knows what I'm talking about."

Quinn stared at Jade. She knew it was a reference to her father, but she had know idea that Jade knew about that situation.

"Obviously you know what your talking about as well", stated Shelby.

Jade just nodded.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind", said Rachel, looking down at her cast.

After about an hour of talking, explaining, and crying her eyes out to the police...Rachel was tired. She felt sick to her stomach. She flew outside of the police station, the girls and Shelby following close behind.

"Oh my God...", she cried.

"Relax", said Quinn, trying to hold her, but Rachel just moved away.

"That was bad...that was so...fucking horrible", she cried, ignoring the way her mother looked at her for her language.

"All those questions...did you see the way the one women was looking at me?"

"Rachel, they're cops, they have to question any situation like that. Whether they believe you or not", said Santana.

"Oh and they definatley don't believe me! Not to mention, they looked at Jade like she was a fucking crazy person when she showed them that video!"

"Sweetie, she couldn't tell them what was happening to her while she got the video. So, by her saying she just stood there, waiting him for him to hurt you, so she had proof...makes her a look a little crazy. No offense, Jade', said Shelby.

"None taken."

"What the Hell...I mean, this was supposed to feel good...it was supposed to make me feel better...getting all that off my chest! I feel like complete garbage...", the shorter girl cried, finally letting Quinn hold her.

"It's alright, Rachel", said Shelby.

"What happens how, San", asked Brittany.

"Well, they'll have to go arrest him, because of that video. He'll be held, there will be an arraignment...I dunno' I really need to pay more attention in my classes", said Santana. She felt bad for not knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"You kinda' ran off before they were able to explain things, Rach. Wanna' go back in", asked Quinn.

"No...no, they have my information. This...was a mistake", she cried, and she looked right at Jade."Now I know why you keep certain things secret."

Jade didn't say a word.

"Okay, just try to relax Rachel. I know it feels like a mistake now, but that's just because you got scared. Don't panic. What do you want to do right now", asked Shelby.

"A nap. I wanna' take a nap, than...go shopping, than get drunk with you guys."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Rach", said Quinn, smiling.

As they all started moving down the street, Jade turned back towards the station. Santana was holding her hand, and when she realized Jade wasn't moving, she stopped walking.

"Jade, what's the matter? Let's go...".

"I dunno...", said the darker girl, in almost a whisper."I just...have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there you go. I really hope you liked the update. I know, it got a little intense but, what can I say? Oh yeah and sorry for the lack of songs...it's Glee so there should be songs haha. Don't worry, next update will have songs. Please review, your feedback is GOLDEN.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

_"Gone. Everything is gone...as if it was never fucking there", snapped Jonah, pacing back and forth in the living room._

_"This doesn't make any sense, dude...", said Puck, who was half drunk, holding himself steady on the back of the couch._

_"Son of a bitch", yelled Jonah, as she punch the wall. When he drew back, there was a huge hole, with little pieces of plaster falling all over the place._

_"Okay, you know what, baby? You need to calm the Hell down", said Mercedes._

_"God...this night has been one fucking thing after another", breathed Puck"Now this? I mean we were having such a good night! Why does it always have to get so fucked by the time we get home?"_

_"Don't you get all fired up too, we will figure this out. First of all, do not tell anybody yet...", said Mercedes._

_"It's too late for that", said Jonah._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Before Jonah spoke, company made it's way through the door._

_"You guys, what the Hell is going on", asked Santana._

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT DAY<strong>

Shelby was standing in Santana's bathroom putting her make up on. She was dressed, and ready to spend the night drinking with her daughter and her friends. She knew she shouldn't, but she just wanted to be around Rachel, her last night in the city. She had been young once, and knew that for some reason, drinking had become a huge part of the college years in a person's life. She did her fair share of partying, and trusted her daughter and friends, to be responsible enough. Sure, she could of asked Rachel to skip the bar that night, and go with her to dinner and a show instead. However, Quinn had made it very clear that Rachel loved Saturday nights at Smashed. And after the day Rachel had, nobody could argue with her wanting to drink so badly.

Santana walked in to put her make up bag away, and smiled at Shelby.

"Hey, lookin' good Shelby. You're gonna' have fun tonight", she laughed.

"Oh, thanks Santana. Rumor has it that Smashed is the place to be", the older woman laughed.

"Trust me, it's a good place to have a send off. Plus, you can sleep your hangover off on the plane tomorrow."

"No, I probably won't drink very much, because the minute I get home, I'm going to pick up my Beth. I miss her so much, I hope she isn't giving the Berrys too hard of a time", she laughed.

"If she's anything like Quinn, she probably is."

"True. I just hope...I can keep my lips sealed when I get there. I really want to tell Hiram and Leroy what's going on, but Rachel made me promise not to. She said she'd tell them when she's ready."

"Wait, what", asked Santana, as she sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"She wants to tell them on her own."

"Okay, that's weird because she told me and Britts, that her Dads already did know. She said Jade made her tell them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What the...okay, she obviously has some explaining to do", said Shelby, as she capped her lipstick.

"Who does", asked Quinn, as she stuck her head inside of the room.

"Your girlfriend", answered Santana."Q, what did she tell you about her Dads, and the whole St. Ass Bag situation?"

"She told me that they knew", said the blond."Why?"

"She told me they didn't know", said Shelby.

"That's weird, why would she lie about something like that", asked Quinn.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably find out", said Santana.

"Well, we can wait til later. I think right now we should probably just let her have some fun. She has to go back to the police station tomorrow."

"But, I thought they picked Jesse up a few hours ago", asked Santana.

"They did, and he's being held, but now that they have him in custody, she has more to do. This isn't something police take lightly, from either side of the situation.", said Shelby.

"Guys", yelled Brittany from the hallway."We should go, Jade and Rachel are already drinking."

"Oh God", said Santana, standing up.

When the three of them walked into the kitchen, Jade was putting a vodka bottle in the freezer, and Rachel was rinsing two shot glasses in the sink.

"Really, you two", asked Quinn.

Jade just smiled nervously.

"I didn't even know we had a bottle of vodka", said Santana.

"You didn't, I bought it when we were shopping earlier", said Jade.

"How", asked Shelby."You're not twenty-one."

"My ID says I am...", giggled Jade.

"Oh wow. I'm honestly surprised at the amount of illegal activity that goes on within this group", Shelby laughed.

"Ain't seen nothing yet", said Rachel, with a huge smile on her face.

By eight o'clock that night, Smashed was wall to wall with people. Jade and Mercedes were behind the bar, rushing back and forth with people's drinks. Puck and Jonah were in the DJ booth, and everybody else with the exception of Quinn was jumping around on the dance floor. Quinn was on stage, belting out a song, while the crowd danced and cheered loudly for her.

**_Quinn-_**

_I was tryin' to cross the street_

_When I tripped and spilled my coffee_

_On a man who yelled at me_

_And then walked off in a hurry_

_Now he's gonna be late for work_

_So he called his secretary_

_Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby_

_Who's been waiting for a while_

_And talking on the phone_

_Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go_

_But he's here right now_

_Standing in my house_

_And someone turns the music loud_

_So we dance..._

_And we laugh..._

_And we touch!_

_Yeah we dance..._

_And we laugh..._

_And we touch!_

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up_

_When we dance!_

_When we laugh!_

_When we touch..._

Rachel, Shelby, Santana, and Brittany were all front and center, dancing around. Shelby was having so much fun, and she couldn't help but notice that Rachel was having the time of her life too. She looked just as happy as she had been that morning, before they went to the police station. Once Quinn was done with her song, Jonah played music over the speakers before Puck preformed his song. As Puck left the DJ booth, and headed outside, Quinn and Brittany followed him. They caught up with him just in time to see him light a cigarette.

"Nice Puckerman, smoke right before you sing", laughed Quinn.

"Relax, it doesn't effect my voice", he said.

"But, it's gross", said Brittany.

"I know, I know."

"So, what's going on with you guys, why haven't we heard from you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, we are worried about it. Neither of you have even texted any of us. Are you pissed off at all of us, or just Rachel and Jade?"

"Why would we be pissed at all of you", asked Puck.

"I don't know, because none of you are talking! I don't know what happened, but it needs to be over! This isn't okay, so just tell us", said Quinn.

Puck took a deep breath.

"Remember how Rach had a band-aid for a couple days?"

"Yeah...".

"Did she tell you how she got hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what she told you?"

"Yes."

"Go ask her again", said Puck. "See if she tells you the same thing she told you before."

"Why", asked Brittany.

"Just go ask her again", said Puck, as he threw his cigarette. He took a few steps closer to Quinn, and looked her right in the eye.

"Me and Jonah...we aren't handling this the way we should. Just try to understand...we don't know how, that's all."

"Puck wh-"

"Just...go ask her again."

And with that, he walked back into the building.

"What the Hell does he mean by that", Quinn asked, frustration masking her tone.

"Maybe we should go find Rachel", said Brittany.

"Yeah...okay, come on", said Quinn.

Once inside, the two of them noticed that Jade was standing on the stairs to the DJ booth. She was trying to talk to Jonah, but it was easy to see that he wasn't listening to her. After a few seconds of staring up at him sadly, Jade gave up and walked away. She made her way through the crowd, and took her post back behind the bar with Mercedes and the two other bartenders. Quinn and Brittany found Rachel, sitting at a table with Shelby, Santana, and Alyson.

"Hey there you are", said Shelby."Sounds like somebody's still got an amazing singing voice."

"Thank you", laughed Quinn."Hey...Rach, can we go talk for a minute,please?"

"Sure", said Rachel, happily, as she stood up.

Brittany sat down next to Santana, as Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the back. Once inside the office, Quinn shut the door, and turned towards her girlfriend.

"Is everything okay", asked Rachel.

"Rach...how did you get that cut", asked Quinn, looking at the shorter girls arm. She no longer had a band-aid covering it. However, the scar was already fading.

"I thought I told you already...", stated Rachel, nervously.

"You did, but I forgot. Can you remind me?"

"Yeah...I saw Ms. Jasper's cat in the hallway, and I was going to take him back to her, but when I tried to pick him up, he scratched me, and ran off...".

"Wow", said Quinn."You just lied right to my face. I guess this wouldn't be the first time, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that you broke a glass, and got cut trying to clean up the pieces. So which is it?"

Rachel was about to respond, but the door opened and Jonah walked in.

"Oh sorry guys, I just need to grab-"

"Jonah, what are you and Puck fighting with Rachel and Jade about? Don't lie to me, don't try to blow me off, just tell me, because obviously I won't get the truth out of Rachel", said Quinn.

"Oh my God, fine", said Jonah, who was clearly annoyed."We overheard them talking about how they cut themselves. So when we tried talking to them about it, they couldn't even admit that it was wrong."

"Jesus...", said Quinn.

"Come to find out my sister hides razors under her fucking bed. Rachel seen her do it once, so wanted to do the same thing. We asked them not to do it again, they both said they couldn't make any promises. Than they beg us not to tell you guys, and like ass holes, we actually listened."

"Oh my God...why did you have to say anything", said yelled Rachel.

"Because it's bullshit, and you know it is", snapped Jonah, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"You fucking cut yourself", asked Quinn, almost in tears.

"Don't be mad it was just the one time", said Rachel.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"It made me feel better, okay? I'm not ashamed to admit that! Don't even blame Jade, because she didn't know I did it either, she found out because she walked in on me putting a new band-aid on."

"Sure, but she's not trying to stop you!"

"Oh my God", breathed Rachel.

Out in the bar area, Jonah walked up to the table, and tapped on Santana's shoulder.

"Hey", she said, looking up.

"Hey, a word please...".

Not three minutes later, Santana was pulling Jade into the office, where Quinn and Rachel were still arguing back and forth. They stopped once the other two had come.

"Take off your hoodie, and stick your arms out", demanded Santana.

"Wha-"

"Just do it, sweetness."

Jade looked at Rachel, who was on the verge of crying. She had nothing to say. Without asking any questions, she did as she was told. Santana, and Quinn looked very closely, and sure enough you could see Jade had scars. They looked years old, and there were a lot of them. However, they weren't noticeable unless somebody was looking for them.

"Oh my...God...", said Santana.

"Wait...who told you guys", asked Jade.

"Who do you think? Your poor brother just told me, because he has no idea what to do about it", said Santana.

"Puck told me...in so many words...because I wanted to know what the Hell was going on. Now we know", said Quinn.

"It's not a big deal...I only did it once, and I wasn't gonna' do it again", said Rachel.

"If you weren't gonna' do it again, why couldn't you promise the boys that you wouldn't", asked Quinn, but Rachel had nothing to say.

"I've been...doing it since I was thirteen years old, it's not really easy to just...stop", said Jade, calmly.

"But you felt like it was alright to let Rachel do it", asked Quinn.

"I didn't tell her to do it, I wasn't even home at the time."

"But you didn't tell her not to do it either, did you?"

Jade just looked down.

"Jade, answer me", snapped Quinn.

"No...no I didn't."

"Don't get mad at her...", said Rachel.

"Well, I'm trying not to...but it's hard...I'm sorry", said Quinn.

"I need a cigarette", said Rachel, and she opened the door.

"I'm so not done talking to you", said Quinn, as she followed her girlfriend out of the office, and down the hallway.

Santana just stood, shaking her head. Jade had no idea what to say. It was a secret she was planning on keeping for as long as she could. Santana was the last person she wanted to find out.

"San...if you don't wanna' be with me anymore...I understand."

"Stop. It's not like that...".

"I'm...sorry that you had to find out."

"When is the last time you did it", asked Santana.

"What?"

"You heard me...when is the last time you took a razor to yourself?"

"Um...a few days ago...I guess."

"Where? Cause' all those scars on your arms...they're old. Where did you do it?"

"San...please don-"

"Where?"

Jade took a deep breath, grasped the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it.

Santana gasped at what she saw. Four maybe five newer scars, right across her girlfriend's stomach.

"Jade...you...o-oh my God...", she cried.

"No..no please don't cry, Santana", said Jade, tears filling her eyes.

"You have to stop."

"It's not that easy...", said Jade, in almost a whisper.

Santana stood there just staring for a few moments. Jade went to put her shirt back down, but the Latina stopped her. She got down on her knees in front of Jade and placed her arms around her waist. Jade lost her balance, and had to lean against the wall. After looking at the scars, old and new, Santana started lightly kissing each scar. Jade took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes. She started breathing heavily, as she felt her girlfriend's soft lips all over her stomach. She continued to kiss each scar, over and over again, until she was sure she had kissed each and every scar. When she was done, she stood up, and embraced the darker girl.

"Please", she whispered, resting her forehead on Jade's."Please...stop."

"I can't...I'm sorry", cried Jade.

"You can try, right? Will you do that, for me? Will you try". begged Santana.

"Yeah...I'll try, I promise. I'll try for you", cried Jade.

"I love you...".

"I love you too."

Outside, in front of the building, Rachel and Quinn were still arguing about it.

"You should have called me, you should of gone to the rooftop, you should have done _anything _but that", Quinn was saying.

"Yes, I fucking know that, Quinn! But, I didn't I just wanted to feel what Jade felt. I just wanted to feel it once!"

"Why?"

"Have you ever listened to her? Have you ever really listened to her when she talks", asked Rachel.

"Talks about what?"

"Anything! When she talks about anything, from music to what she thinks about! It's a whole different world! A world that I would kill to live in!"

"So you chose to do so by cutting like she does? Rachel, she's your best friend, you really think you had to go that far just to see her world?"

"I thought so at the time, yes."

"You didn't have to take it that far, you really didn't", said Quinn, almost letting tears fall.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

Quinn took a minute to study Rachel. She could tell she was actually sorry, and guilt started to set in.

"No...it's alright, Rach", she said, stepping closer to her. She ignored the cloud of cigarette smoke hovering around her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around her little waist."I shouldn't have freaked out...but...I need you to tell me that you won't do it again."

"I've already told you...I won't."

"Promise me."

"Quinn...".

"Promise me, please."

"Fine. I promise...and before you say anything, yes I will apologize to the boys for making them keep it a secret."

Quinn nodded, and smiled.

"Now, we managed to get out here without Shelby seeing us. Can we please not tell her about this?"

"Why wouldn't you tell her?"

"Because, if I do...she'll most likely want to stay longer. She needs to get back home to Beth. I know that, and so do you."

"That's true. Fine, we won't tell her, but you need to put that out", said Quinn.

Rachel smiled, and threw the cigarette into the street.

"I'd kiss you, but I know you don't want me to", she laughed.

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's, and kissed her so passionately, it surprised the smaller girl.

"Wow...", she said, as the kiss broke.

"I love you, Rachel and...I can't deal with you hurting yourself."

"I know. I won't do it anymore...I love you too."

When the two of them went back inside, Puck was on stage, with his back up, and was in the middle of preforming his song.

**_Puck-_**

_Until the referee rings the bell,_

_Until both your eyes start to swell._

_Until the crowd goes home,_

_What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads,_

_Gonna live life til we're dead._

_Give me scars, give me pain,_

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me..._

_There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter!_

_Here comes a fighter!_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me,_

_Say to me, this one's a fighter._

Quinn and Rachel made their way back to the table, where Shelby, Brittany, and Alyson were still sitting. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"I can't believe you're here, Ms. Concoran", Alyson was saying."I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"What, you weren't planning on ever coming back to Ohio", laughed Shelby."You were the best drummer Carmel High ever saw...".

"Oh, no damn way. Not ever...I never wanna' go back there", said Alyson."I belong here, I never belonged there. But, that's all on you, I think you inspired me more than anything."

"That's always nice to hear", said Shelby, hugging Alyson.

Brittany watched Quinn and Rachel, as they sat back down.

"Everything okay", she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, B", said Quinn, with a smile. Brittany smiled back and put her attention on Puck. As his song ended, Santana came back, and sat down.

"You okay,S", asked Brittany, noticing that she was trying to compose herself.

"I will be."

Jade was making her way over to the DJ booth to talk to Jonah. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany watched her every move. Once she was inside the booth, and Jonah had played a random song, they started arguing.

"Uh-Oh", said Quinn.

"Maybe we should go over there", said Brittany.

"No...just wait...", said Santana.

They went back and forth for a few minutes, before Jade, finally, leaned to her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Jonah, and hugged him tight. At first, he didn't respond, and it was easy to see that he was trying really hard to stay mad. However, Jade wouldn't let go of him, so he had to give in, and hug her back.

"Awee", said Brittany.

A few more words were exchanged, before they hugged again, and Jade left the the DJ with a small smile on her face.

"Great, they worked it out. Now we need to just work on Rach and-"

But when Quinn looked over at Rachel, she noticed that Puck was squatting down next to her chair, and they were talking to one another.

"Never mind...".

"Hey Q...did you ask her why she lied about her Dad's knowing", whispered Santana.

"Oh shit...no I haven't...I forgot about that. Maybe...I shouldn't do that tonight, I mean...we just resolved this, it could wait right", asked Quinn.

"Well, Shelby's leaving in tomorrow. Don't you think it would be better if you find out why she lied, before she leaves", asked Santana.

"Yeah...you're right."

A while later, Mercedes was on stage, and everybody was on the dance floor once again. Jade was still behind the bar, taking care of customers, and sneaking shots every few minutes.

**_Mercedes-_**

_This one is for the boys in the polos_

_Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Cedes Jones, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way!_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass!_

_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass!_

As Mercedes preformed, Jade smiled, and took her sixth shot of vodka.

"Jade", shouted Alyson, as she sat casually up on the bar counter."Come here, sexy!"

Jade giggled to herself, and strolled over.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I actually feel better than I have all effing day Aly, why?"

"No reason, you just seem a little stressed out."

"I am, but it's okay, nothing I can't handle."

"Obviously, I you can handle a lot, my friend. You're dating that Santana girl...she seems like a whole lot to handle."

Jade playfully hit Alyson on the shoulder, and smiled.

"Listen, you need to watch her and that hot dancer girl."

"What?"

"Do they have a history?"

"Yeah, they do. Why should I watch them, though?"

"Well...just take a look now, Jade", said Alyson, pointing to the dance floor. Santana was standing behind Brittany, while they danced, and ground together.

"Oh, no that's harmless. Santana knows I don't have a problem with them being close like that", said Jade.

"Oh come on, they want each other", said Alyson.

"They already had each other", said Jade.

"Yeah? Well, they want each other again, trust me. I'm not trying to make you sad, sexy...", said Alyson, looking right at Jade."I'm only looking out for you".

"I know, love. Thank you", said Jade, with a smile.

"You're welcome", answered Alyson. She kissed Jade on the cheek, and hopped down off the bar counter.

After Alyson was gone, and back on the dance floor, Jade watched Santana and Brittany. They were dancing very close, and they both looked so content. So happy to be so close to each other. She felt a pain in her stomach, only it wasn't her usual cramps from the baby. It was something else, something she wasn't used to feeling. She knew exactly what it was, but she was so unsure how to handle it. She didn't feel it often, but for some reason, she was feeling it when she looked at Santana and Brittany.

Jealously.

Yes, Jade Price was jealous. Only, she wasn't sure who it was that she felt it for. Yes, she loved Santana, she had for longer than the Latina had even known. She admired her from a distance. She had even admired her relationship with Brittany from a distance. She knew Santana had feelings for the tall blond, before Santana had even known herself. This jealously was new, it was a different type. Jade Price, for the life of her, couldn't figure out the feeling that rested with her at that moment. As she watched them, Santana looked right at her and smiled. She whispered something into Brittany's ear, and suddenly, they were both looking at Jade. She smiled at the two of them, and they smiled back. As if they knew Jade was already confused, they both extended their arms, and gave her a signal. One that indicated that they wanted her out there with them. She was about to make her way out to the dance floor, but when she turned around, she was met with the face of Mika.

"Hey you", he said.

"Mika, what are you doing here", she asked, looking around.

"I need to talk to you in back for a minute", he said, grabbing her hand.

Mika pulled his sister away from the bar, fast enough so that nobody would see him. He pulled her into the office, and closed the door.

"If they see you...".

"Shhhhh. Jada...do you love me?"

Jade's heart was beating so fast, and the pain of jealousy had been replaced with the pain of fear. She couldn't even look at Mika in the eye. Couldn't even acknowledge that he was asking her a question. All she could do was nod a little.

"I'm here to save you, little sister."

"Save me?"

"You have to come with me Jada...".

"But...why?"

"Shhhhhhh."

"Mika...".

"Don't speak...just swallow, baby...", he said, quietly, as she pushed a little pill into her mouth.

"Why do I have to...come with you" ,asked Jade, swallowing the pill.

"So you can be away from this place."

"But...no...I like this place...", she said, feeling instantly dizzy.

"No no, you don't. It's so bad for you here, Jada Marie...you're coming with big brother. I'm about to make you so safe."

"Safe...b-but...I...".

"Shhhh don't speak, baby. I'll get you outta' here...".

Meanwhile, Mercedes performance had ended, and music from the DJ booth was filling the place up. Quinn and Shelby had taken Rachel outside, so they could talk to her.

"Go on, Rach. Have a cigarette, you know you want one."

Shelby didn't know that Rachel had started smoking, but she didn't bother to say anything.

"Wait a minute", said Rachel."You want me to smoke...what's going on?"

"Nothing", said Quinn. Rachel gave Quinn a look, as if she was saying, _yeah right_.

"Something is going on."

"Okay, Rachel...yes, something is going on. We ave something to ask you, and I'm really hoping you'll be honest about it", said Shelby.

"Oh, here we go", said Rachel, as she lit a cigarette.

"You told Quinn, and the other girls that you're Dads knew about Jesse treating you the way he did. But...the other day, you told me that they didn't know. So, which is it? Who are you lying to", asked Shelby. The tiny girl looked a deer caught in headlights.

"I...I...wait, but...oh God..", she stuttered.

"Just tell us, Rach.", said Quinn."Which is the truth...and...why did you lie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the awkward cliff hanger. Please...don't forget to review, and leave your feedack. I love you all lots! Songs were...<strong>_

_**Touch- By: Natasha Beddingfield/ Quinn**_

_**The Fighter- By: Gym Class Heros/ Puck**_

_**Super Bass- By: Nicki Minaj/ Mercedes**_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - This is another short update but, I needed to update. Crazy busy this Turkey day. Went to the parade, and also I'm doing this whole black friday thing. People are CRAZY. Anyways, I wanted to give you guys an update as part of Thanksgiving because I'm so thankful for all my readers, and reviewers. Speaking the reviews, keep them coming, because some of you guys crack me up with your reviews. Also, with your feedback, I think you only make my writing better, and I've been thinking about the rest of this story, and a sequel. Yeah I said it...SEQUEL...lol so keep it coming because you guys are seriously awesome. Don't panic, I'm not about to like end this story suddenly just to write a continuation. But the more feedback I get the more I want to write so thank you for that.I love you all so much, and hope those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving had a good one. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was standing outside of Smashed, unlit cigarette in hand, at a complete loss for words. She hated being put on the spot, and it seemed like it was happening for about the eighteenth time that day. The police that morning, Quinn and Santana about her self harm, and the icing on top of the cake. Quinn <em>and<em> Shelby confronting her about a stupid lie she had told. How she hadn't lit the cigarette she was holding and sucked it down the filter yet, was beyond her.

"Rachel, you need to tell is the truth", said Shelby, calmly.

"Okay, yes. I lied, but please trust me when I say, it's not as big of a deal and you're making it out to be."

"Who did you lie to", asked Quinn."Do your Dads know about Jesse, or not?"

"No, they don't know. I lied to you, Quinn. As tired as I am of apologizing tonight, I am...very _very_ sorry.", said Rachel sadly."Look Shelby, you were right, they will need to know eventually. I will tell them, but I'm just not ready yet."

"Why did you have to lie to me about that? I mean, you were pretty specific with it, you even went so far as to say that Jade _made _you tell them", said Quinn, in disbelief.

"I knew if I told you they didn't know, you would have either made me tell them, or you would have taken matters into your own hands and told them yourself", answered Rachel.

"Yeah...well you're not wrong about that", mumbled Quinn.

"They won't be angry with you, sweetheart. They're your parents, they will still love you", said Shelby.

"It's not that I'm scared they'll stop loving me. I'm not ready for the disappointment, or them saying _we told you so_. If I would have told them while it was happening, or even after I moved away from Jesse, they would have made me move back home. And...no matter what Hell I go through here...nothing would be worse than moving back to Lima. So...the longer they go without knowing, the longer I will have survived here, and the less of a reason they have to make me move back there", explained Rachel.

"Okay, I get that, but Rach...you have to stop lying about all these little things", said Quinn.

"I am not a liar", stated Rachel, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She's not saying that you're a liar. She's just saying that you're really going to need to start being honest with those who care about you. Otherwise, helping you through things will be twice as complicated", said Shelby.

Quinn moved to Rachel, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know you probably don't feel like you are...but trust me when I say, you are doing...just...so much better." Rachel shook her head, and looked away."I'm serious, baby. With the exception of this morning, I've been seeing a light in you for a couple days that just...makes me so damn proud of you. It's a dim light, true, but it's there, and that's all that matters."

"I'm trying...", said Rachel, quietly.

"Yes, you are trying. And that's all I'll ever ask of you", said Quinn. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel giggled, and snuggled into Quinn. Shelby couldn't help but smile at the site. The two of them looked so perfect together.

Back inside, Santana and Brittany had started to wonder why Jade never made it onto the dance floor. As Mercedes started to preform another song, they strolled away from the dance floor, out of breath, and needing drinks. They headed to the bar, and Santana pulled her phone from her pocket. She had a new text from Jade.

**Wasn't feeling well. Went with Alyson, she's taking me home so I can sleep. Can U tell everyone else for me? Sry for just leaving.- J**

**Ok sweetness. Please relax and try 2 feel better. Call me if you need me...I love you. - S**

Usually, Jade would have told Santana she loved her back, but she didn't receive and answer.

"Weird...", she mumbled.

"What?"

"Well, Jade went home to sleep...but she didn't tell anybody she was leaving, and she didn't text me back just now."

"She looked okay to me a little while ago", said Brittany.

"Yeah well...she's really good at making it seem that way", said Santana, as she typed out another text.

**Hey...why didn't U tell us U were leaving...just wondering...- S**

...

"Shit...nothing."

"You know, her phone probably died. She uses a lot but she always forgets to charge it", giggled Brittany.

"That's true. Well, let's stay for a little longer than we'll go over there instead of home.", said Santana.

"Okay", said Brittany, happily.

They ordered some more drinks, and found Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Shelby sitting back down at their table.

"So...Jade went home to sleep, she wasn't feeling well", said Santana, as she sat down.

"Wait, really", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, she left with Alsyon. Texted me and told me to let you all know."

"She wouldn't just go without saying goodbye", said Puck.

"That's what I thought...but maybe she feels really sick. When we were shopping earlier, she did have to sit down for like a half hour, it was pretty bad", said Santana.

"Has her doctor said anything about when the baby will be gone", asked Shelby.

"She said sometime within this upcoming week. After, she's right back to weekly check ups and tests", said Rachel.

"How fun for her", scoffed Quinn.

"Well, it doesn't sound fun at all, but it's her health. She shouldn't be taking it lightly", said Shelby.

"Yeah, try telling her that", laughed Puck.

Meanwhile, Jade was riding in the back seat of Mika's car. She was laying down in the back seat, half asleep, unable to move.

_Where...am I...what is happening to me..._

She could barely keep her eyes open, but she was fighting it as hard as she could. All she could see were faint lights, and shadows that seemed to be moving. Somebody was talking to her.

"Don't worry, I got you. Everything's gonna' be just fine once I get you home...".

_Home...home with...Jonah and Rachel. Home with...San...and Brittany. Home..._

"Everybody will be so happy to see you, Jada."

_Jada?_

"Don't be scared."

Back at smashed, Rachel and Puck had just finished preforming _Need You Now_ for old times sake. Once back at the table, they started taking shots with everybody else. Soon enough, three o'clock in the morning rolled around. Jonah, no matter how much he protested had let Santana and Quinn take over the DJ booth. He was tired, and wanted to take Puck home before he drank himself into a coma. So, after ten minutes of the girls begging, he let them take over. He stayed for about five minutes, and listened to them. To his surprise, they actually knew what they were doing. So, with Puck hanging on his left shoulder, and Mercedes holding his right hand, he hailed a cab, and the three of them left the bar, headed for the apartment. Shelby was getting ready to head back to Quinn and Santana's place to get her things together, and go to the airport. Quinn was going to be distracted for a few minutes, so Rachel decided to go outside with Shelby. They stood in front of the building, while Rachel pulled a single cigarette and a lighter from her cleavage.

"Okay, I was going to hold my my tongue", said Shelby, tiredly."...but I can't. I really wish you hadn't picked up such a gross habit."

"I know, I wish the same", said Rachel, with a guilty smile on her face."To be honest...it's hard because Jade smokes. Noah's an occasional smoker as well so seeing them do it makes it hard for me to stop."

"They should probably quit too. I smoked for about a year...and I won't lie, it was amazing...but, quitting is was even better."

Rachel smiled at her mother. She lit the cigarette, took two or three quick drags, walking towards Bruno, in the process.

"Here Bruno. You're a bouncer...you probably need this more than I do", she laughed.

"Oh wow, thank you shorty. I just ran out", he replied as he took it from her. She smiled, and moved back towards Shelby.

"Good girl."

"I'm...really happy that I got to spend time with...Mom...".

"I'm happy too. I really didn't think you'd actually be willing to spend even five minutes with me", admitted Shelby."...but I'm so thankful, Rachel."

"Can I come see you when I visit Lima for Thanksgiving", asked the tiny girl, shyly.

"Oh my God, of course you can, sweetheart. You can visit me any time you want."

Rachel smiled, and with no warning, was in Shelby's harms, hugging her as tightly as she could. She didn't want her to leave, but wouldn't dare ask her to stay longer.

"You'll call me every day" ,asked Shelby, holding back tears.

"I swear, I will call you every day."

"You will tell me if something bad happens, or if anything goes wrong...".

"Yes, I promise I will."

"Rachel...you are such a great girl...I love you more than you will ever understand", said Shelby, as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too...Mom."

The two of them just stood, holding each other in the crisp, cool autumn air. Yes, they were both half drunk, but that only meant one thing. The things they were saying, the feelings they felt were just pure and real. A mother and daughter, bonding so successfully after what seemed to be a pretty awkward relationship snag. Rachel felt so content, standing under the New York City street lights, cuddled into her mother's arms. It didn't matter that it was three in the morning, there were still people wandering by, some drunk, some sober, going about their city lives as if it was just another early morning. God, she loved the feeling she had at the moment. It was almost indescribable. So thrilled to be hugging her Mother, yet so sad that she was hugging her goodbye. It was a bittersweet feeling that she would remember for the rest of her life. Nothing mattered. Jesse didn't matter, her lies didn't matter.

"Don't stop, believing...", she sang, softly."Hold onto that feeling...".

Shelby smiled, and tightened her hold on the tiny diva. She loved her so much, it was almost painful. Leaving wouldn't be pleasant, but it would be much easier than she had anticipated. She had traveled to the city, fully prepared to at least see her daughter. However, in the back of her mind, she was sure Rachel would dismiss her without any questions asked. The woman didn't like being wrong about anything, but the fact that she was wrong about Rachel completely ignoring, and hating her, made her so happy. Once Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had made their way outside, they all had to say their awkward, drunken goodbyes. Shelby was heading back to the apartment to gather her things, and leave. Quinn and Rachel decided to go with her. Santana and Brittany decided to go check on Jade. While they waited for a cab, Santana's phone started going off. She grabbed it from her pocket, and read the text she had received from Jonah.

**My sister ain't even here...nothing is here, Jade is fucking gone- J**

Almost a half hour later, Santana and Brittany were walking into the apartment. Puck, Mercedes and Jonah stood there in the living room, looking confused as ever.

"You guys, what the Hell is going on", asked Santana.

"We got back here, I went into Jade's room to check on her...nothing...literally", said Jonah.

"What do you mean, nothing", asked Brittany.

"Go look in her room", said Puck.

Santana and Brittany kicked off their shoes, and hurried towards Jade's bedroom. Santana flicked on the lights, and they both stared. To say the room was completely empty would have been an understatement. Everything was gone. No bed, no desk, no dresser. No posters or photos on the walls, no curtains, no lamps. Nothing. The room looked brand new, as if nobody had ever lived in it before. Walls, floor, and Jade's scent was all that remained.

"Oh my God...", said Santana, in almost a whisper.

The two former Cheerios flew back into the living room.

"Jonah, where is she", asked Brittany.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. We got back, that's what I found", said Jonah, as he paced around the room.

"What the Fuck...I thought she came back here with Alsyon", said Santana, trying her hardest not to let any tears fall. She wanted nothing more than to stay strong, but keeping herself from getting upset was getting harder by the second.

"I called Alyson...she s-said ...she went straight home...by herself", slurred Puck."Now she's all worried too, and wants me to..um...k-keep her updated."

"Did you call Jade", asked Brittany.

"Like sixty times, but her phone is shut off", said Jonah.

"Did you leave any voice mails", asked Santana.

"No, not turned off...shut off. Like somebody ended her service completely", said Jonah, his voice breaking. Mercedes reached over, and rubbed his back.

Brittany sat down on the couch next to Puck, covered her face with her hands, and started to cry. He placed his hand on her knee, and squeezed slightly.

"This seriously...makes no sense dude...", said Puck. "Somebody..like stole Jade."

"Oh my God...", said Jonah."I'm so fucking naive...holy shit. That son of a bitch!"

"Mika...", stated Santana.

"Oh no...", whined Brittany, as she stood up, and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Call the police", said Mercedes."Call them..._now_."

The very second Jonah pulled his phone out, it started ringing.

"...the fuck...", he mumbled, looking at the screen.

"Is it her", asked Santana eagerly.

"No..it's...it's my Mom...".

"Answer it on speaker", demanded Puck.

"Alright...nobody say a word...not one word, I'm not kidding", said Jonah, before he answered, and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Jonah James...", said one Lacy Price, on the other line.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's your mother, what's the matter don't have me programed into your phone?"

"What's going on, Mom...".

"What's going on, is your sister is sick, and needs help. So we told your brother to bring her home for the time being."

Jonah was instantly pissed off beyond anyone's understanding.

"First of all, yeah she's sick but we were taking care of her just fine. Second, Mika is the last person she needs to be around, and don't pretend like you don't know why. Third, how can you say for the time being, when her room is completely cleaned out?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mika is perfectly capable of bringing your sister back home. Clearly, she cannot handle living there. Your father and I received a phone call from a Doctor Mindy Andrews, and apparently, Jada is in need of some very serious medical care", the women spoke calmly.

"Mom...".

"Well we couldn't very well ask _you_ to bring her home, Jonah James. You wouldn't have been very cooperative about it. Besides that, Mika was done with his duties there for now. Your father only sent him there to over see his new restaurant plans. Now that he's done, and his friend has gotten into some trouble, he is able to return home to Lima for a little while."

"Wait...his friend?"

"Yes, that delightful Jesse St. James boy, the one who was dating Jada's little friend."

Santana opened her mouth to say something, but Brittany quickly covered it with her hand.

"Mom...he...oh my God. He's not in trouble, he's getting locked up for breaking Rachel's wrist", said Jonah, in disbelief.

"Oh, that was a misunderstanding sweetheart. We've already planned to bail him out as soon as possible."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"Mom! Don't do that...please don't do bail him out", begged Jonah.

"It's already in the works. We're setting him up with a lawyer as well."

Santana wanted to throw up. Now she understood what Jade and Jonah were talking about when they said their mother had some serious denial issues. Puck had already known, so he just rolled his eyes, and shook his head. Jonah knew he couldn't do anything about them helping Jesse, but he had to try and get his sister back.

"Mom", he said, his voice breaking a little."Please...let her come back. She was...doing fine here."

"Obviously she wasn't, Jonah."

"No she was...you have to let her come back. Her friends, they need her here. She needs to be here, otherwise Dad will loose money. She's the reason why Smashed makes him money", said the darker boy, trying to appeal to this mother's love of money and power.

"Well, I'm sure you and that friend of yours with the mohawk will do just fine handling that place", said Lacy.

"She _needs_ to be here...".

"No, she needs to be at home with your father and I."

"Okay, well...what if I need her", asked Jonah, as some tears rolled down his face. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes felt for him, and were also crying silently. They could sense his desperation, and it was obvious that the woman wasn't about to give into her son.

"You'll be just fine without her. You'll need to concentrate harder on managing Smashed, and less on your little music job", said Lacy, in such a condescending tone, it only further angered Jonah.

"Jesus...Mom, just send her back, damn it", he snapped.

"Watch that tone, young man. And I don't appreciate the language. Your sister is done with New York for now. She's sick, and her credit card statements have been...interesting to say the least."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She spent almost two thousand dollars on a plane ticket, and some sort of police protection system. Come to find out, it was to help Jesse's wife leave him."

Everybody exchanged looks of shock and confusion.

"W-Wait...wait a sec...how did you know that, Mom?"

"Don't you worry about that. Just know that your sister will not be back there for quite some time. And don't bother trying to contact her, we've terminated her phone service, and she won't be speaking to anyone for a while. Obviously the two of you cannot handle being around one another without getting into all sorts of trouble. So, we've done what's necessary, and taken her away from you."

"Taken her away from me", snapped Jonah, causing everybody to jump."She's not a fucking toy, she's not a privilege! She's my sister, and a human being, and what you're doing is bullshit, Mom!"

"Again, young man, I do not like that tone, and you will stop swearing at me this minute, do you hear me?"

Mercedes mouthed the words _calm down_ to her boyfriend, as he sat down, and took a deep breath.

"Yes ma'am...I apologize...but please...don't do this. You don't understand, Mom. She won't get better in Lima, she will only get worse. She hates it there...you can't just...keep her there", he said, almost crying.

"Don't be silly, Jonah, she'll be just fine. I have to run dear, I have to be up in a while to pick Mika and your sister up from the airport. I can tell you've been drinking, so why don't you just go to sleep and we will talk about this later", said Lacy, so calmly it made everybody in the room angry.

"Mom...", said Jonah, desperately.

"Goodbye, Jonah James."

The line went dead.

"Oh my God", cried Brittany, burying her face into Santana's shoulder.

"Dude...we have to do something", said Puck.

"We can't do a fucking thing", said Jonah, wiping some more stray tears away.

"You weren't kidding...you're mother's a piece of work and then some", sobbed Santana."I don't care though...I really don't, I'll fly back to Lima and get her myself if I have to."

"I'm going with you", said Brittany.

"No...you can't. I'm sorry, I'm with you on this, trust me...but you can't", said Jonah."I hate to say this...but...she's gone."

"No...", whined Brittany.

"This is fucked", said Mercedes.

"They can't just bail St. Fuck Shit outta' jail, and literally steal your sister! How can you just sit there and not wanna' fucking do anything about this", snapped Santana, through her tears.

"I wanna' do something, but I can't! Do not start with me", yelled Jonah.

"Alright, alright, no you guys aren't fighting...just calm the Hell down", said Mercedes.

"Okay", said Santana, calming down a little."You're not thinking this all the way through. Do you have any idea what Rachel's gonna' do when she finds out Jesse's getting bailed out...much less what she'll do when she finds out Jade is gone? We have to fix this, Jonah. For Jade's sake, for Rachel, and for our sake...".

"I understand, Santana. But...you need to understand...what my parents do is final...there ain't no changing their damn minds", said Jonah.

"We can try, right", asked Brittany, hopefully.

"We can, girl...but it won't do a damn thing", said Jonah."They take drastic measures, don't you see that? Her room is empty, and Mika took her away right from under our noses. Obviously he was the one who was texting from her phone. God knows what the fuck he did to get her out of the bar, and what he'll do to her in between here and Lima. Fuck", he growled.

"Try not to think about that, baby", said Mercedes.

"So, that's it then, we're just letting your family get away with this bullshit", asked Puck.

Jonah didn't say a word. He just buried his face into his hands, while Mercedes hugged him. Brittany and Santana hugged each other, and continued to cry, while Puck just shook his head in frustration.

Jade Price was gone, and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Sunday afternoon, Santana and Brittany walked, tiredly into Santana's bedroom. They hadn't gotten much sleep, so they planned on passing out all over again. There was no changing into pajamas, just dropping onto Santana's bed. They both felt so bad, so guilty. Everybody did. They were all so wrapped up in having fun, and drinking that a person they loved and cared about vanished right before their eyes. Seconds after they had laid down, Rachel poked her head into the room.

"Santana", she asked, shyly.

"Hey Rach...".

"Hi. Sorry to bother you...but I was wondering how Jade's feeling. I've tried texting and calling, but I think she must have forgotten to pay her bill, because her phone is shut off", said Rachel.

"Oh God...", whined Brittany, breaking into tears all over again.

"Rachel...", said Santana, sitting up."Come sit. There a few things we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please don't be shy, review and leave your feedback. Love you all!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - YAY! Fast update! It's only because the last update was pretty short, as is this one. But I think if you combine the two, it would be about as long as a usual chapter from me. Plus, you guys are all pretty excited...so I'll trade you this fast update for amazing feedback and reviews. I know, that's mean, but the more I get from you guys, the more you get from me, and I love you all so much because your reviews make me smile, laugh, cry and it's freaking awesome :) Please enjoy...something tells me you will...**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was absolutely infuriated. If you would have asked those around her, they probably would have gone straight to psychotically infuriated. It was decided that amongst the friends that it was a good thing she wasn't in her own apartment, because everything in sight would have been destroyed. Since Rachel was throwing a fit in an apartment that wasn't hers, there was nothing to throw. Nothing to break, or smash.<p>

Santana had sat Rachel down to explain that Jesse was being bailed out of jail by the Price family, and that Jade was gone. At first, she seemed calm. A little too calm, and Quinn was watching her very carefully. Once Santana was done talking, she tiny diva had stood up, and slowly walked out of the room. When the three former Cheerios followed her, she was pacing back and forth in the living room. Her little hands balled into fists, and her breathing was getting faster and faster. Quinn knew what was coming so she tried to grab onto her. However, it was wasted effort because Rachel just moved away from her, and continued pacing. All three of them tried, grabbing onto her, holding her, comforting her with words, and reassurances, but nothing worked. Within minutes, Rachel was screaming, and swearing at the top of her lungs. Taking lazy swings at the sir, and stomping about the living room.

Throw pillows, blankets, couch cushions were sailing through the air, as the girls scattered around. Quinn was trying with all she had to hold Rachel, and keep her from hurting herself or any of them, and she wasn't going to give up. It was only the second time she had seen Rachel freak out in such a way, but no matter how scary it was, she would calm her down. Santana and Brittany were almost in tears seeing the tiny brunette as she was. They'd seen her angry, but this was something they never expected to see from her. They just watched, as Quinn got Rachel onto the ground, and held her down without actually hurting her. Even with a broken wrist, she was able to push Quinn at least halfway off of her.

"Rachel...stop it", said Quinn, almost crying. "You're about to give yourself a heart attack...please calm down...". She looked up at her two friends, a look a pure desperation across her face.

"Alright", said Santana, as her and Brittany moved down to the floor. Quinn let go of Rachel, and Brittany, being the strongest of the three, grabbed onto her from behind, and pulled her forcefully into her lap.

"Rachel...you need to calm down", said Santana, sternly."You need to breathe."

Rachel continued to struggle, but Brittany held on tight, and wouldn't let go.

"Relax...", she whispered into Rachel's ear."Relax...".

"Please", begged Quinn through her tears."Everything is gonna' be fine, you just need to calm down."

After about three minutes, Rachel started to get tired, and she gave up. Her body went limp against the taller blond, and she started breathing slower, and slower. Her eyes were half closed, but there were still tears rolling down her face. Quinn leaned forward, and kissed the tears away, before Brittany slowly released her. Quinn pulled her into a cuddle, and gently rocked her.

"Everything's okay", she whispered.

An hour later, Quinn was exiting her bedroom, after finally getting Rachel to fall asleep. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the living room, in silence.

"She's sleeping", stated Quinn, as she sat down, and sighed.

"What the fuck was that", asked Santana."I have _never_ seen her act like that before...ever."

"Yeah, that was super scary...", said Brittany."I don't like that she does that now."

"I know, it's really messed up. I think it's pretty safe to say she's developed a pretty serious anger issue", said Quinn.

"Okay, well in all fairness, I can't say I wouldn't react the same if I were her. I probably shouldn't have told her about Jesse and Jade all at once", said Santana."I mean come on..._just so you know your violent Ex is out on bail...and by the way your best friend was forced to move back home_...".

"No, I don't think it would have made much a difference really. I just...can't believe she's gone. What is wrong with that family", asked Quinn, in disbelief.

"You should have heard their Mom on the phone, Q. She like...doesn't even care about them, and she said Jesse was delightful", said Brittany.

"What...?"

"Yeah, she was all too happy to be singing praises about that douche bag. Seriously, I'm starting to think going the police was a huge waste of time. We should have just taken care of it ourselves", said Santana, annoyance masking her tone.

"Unfortunately there as no way around that one. Shelby wasn't about to let us keep matters in our own hands after he broke her wrist", said Quinn.

"Yeah? Well, I'd like to break his face."

"What happens now that he's bailed out of jail? Does that mean he just got away with it", asked Brittany.

"No, it just means he doesn't have to stay locked up until the court hearing. He won't be able to leave the city, but he's pretty much free to do whatever he wants", said Santana.

"That's not fair, he was on video", whined Brittany."Can't they put him under house arrest or something like that?"

"Whatever lawyer the Price's got for him must of been a damn good one. You know what, hang on, I need to look something up", said the Latina standing up, and heading towards her room. Quinn's phone went off, and she looked at the screen.

"Who is it", asked Brittany.

"It's a text from Puck."

**You need to turn the news on like right now baby mama- P**

"What the...".

She stood up, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. She flipped through just a few channels before landing on one that had a photo of Jesse in the top right corner. She turned the volume up, and concentrated on the what the anchor woman was saying.

_"This just in. An our ago, outside a down town police station, Broadway Star, Jesse St. James was shot."_

"Oh my God", said Brittany, standing from the couch.

"Santana! Get out here, now", yelled Quinn.

Santana ran into the room, with one of her texts books in her arms.

_"It was reported that he was being held on charges of assault, and harassment. As he was being led out of the building with his attorney, a single shot was fired, and the star was down. When the paramedics arrived minutes later, he was pronounced dead."_

The three girls gasped, and Santana dropped her text book to the floor.

_"Police are still searching for the shooter, as of right now, they have no evidence leading them to any suspect in question."_

All three girls looked at each other in shock. None of them knew what feeling they were supposed to express. The silence was broken by the sound of Santana's phone ringing. She grabbed it, and saw that it was Mercedes.

"Hello?"

"Girl, what in the Hell have you done?"

"Seriously, Ghetto Fab? You really think that was me?"

"Shoot, I love ya' girl, but I wouldn't put it past ya'."

"Look, as much I'd love to take the credit for this, I can't. I've been at my apartment with Q, Britts and Rach, since I left you guys earlier. Where's Jonah?"

"He hasn't left all damn day, neither has Puck", said Mercedes."And I won't even lie, they're both happy as can be right now. They're doing shots over here. How is Rachel taking this?"

"She doesn't know. We just had to calm her down, because once we told her about Jade being gone, and Jesse being bailed out, she completely lost her shit. I guess one problem is solved", said Santana, laughing just a little.

Quinn smile nervously, and shook her head.

"Alright...well does she plan on staying over there tonight", asked Mercedes.

"Probably."

"That's what I thought. Listen, I'll grab some clean clothes for her, and some other stuff and be over there in a little bit, girl."

"Sounds good, but tell the boys to stop with the celebrating for now. I have a feeling that the cops will be stopping by there to talk to Rachel. If they do, they will have questions for all of you. If they show up, and ask you where she is, just tell them she's here, because if you say you don't know, it makes it look like she has something to hide", warned Santana.

"How", asked Mercedes.

"That's just how cops are, trust me. I'm studying law for fuck sake!"

"Alright...geez! See you soon", said Mercedes and she hung up.

"This is insane...I mean...he's dead. Jesse is dead", said Quinn.

"We should wake Rachel up and tell her...", said Brittany.

"Maybe we should", said Quinn, slowly taking a few steps towards her bedroom.

"No", said Santana."No no no no, just let her sleep."

"Why", asked Brittany.

"If the cops do find out she's here, and come looking for her, the fact that she's asleep just makes her alibi even better."

"S...we're her alibi. We know she didn't do it because she was here with us having a nervous breakdown", said Quinn.

"Ugh...I know that. Here...sit down, let me explain something to you guys", said Santana, taking a seat on the floor. The two blonds sat down on the couch.

"See, Rachel looks the best for this. He beat her when they together, he broke her wrist and threatened her life. Since she pressed the charges yesterday, the police know all of this. They will ask her a bunch of questions that tie her into this whole thing. I mean, they will be digging deep and reaching for reasons to arrest Rachel."

"That's not fair, she really didn't do anything", said Brittany.

"I know, but that's how it's gonna' be, trust me. That's why girls in these situations hate talking to the cops. Sometimes, more often than not...everything gets turned around on them."

"Wait, but she's best friends with Jade, and lives with her and Jonah. The cops have to know that Jade and Jonah are part of the family that bailed Jesse out of jail and got him a lawyer. Doesn't that kind of make it look a little better", asked Quinn.

"Actually that makes it awkward."

"How?"

"The Price family bailed out the guy that beat her...think about it. I guarantee you they already think it's suspicious that Rachel's so close with Jade."

"Wow...", said Brittany.

"Yeah, this is really screwed up. You're basically saying that Rachel could end up going to jail for this, even though she didn't really do it", stated Quinn.

"Like I said...she looks the best for this. Unless they catch the person who actually did it...they will probably come down on Rachel pretty hard with the questioning", said Santana, sadly. Quinn and Brittany exchanged looks of concern.

"Don't panic yet though, I'm telling you all of this, just in case we're facing anything serious."

* * *

><p>A while later, Mercedes showed up, two half drunk guys standing behind her in the doorway.<p>

"Oh Jesus", said Santana, as she moved aside to let them in."How many shots did you guys take?"

"Enough", said Mercedes, rolling her eyes."Cops didn't show."

"Here either, but I'm telling you they will", said Santana.

"Is Fun Size awake yet", asked Puck, as he kicked his shoes off.

"Not yet, and don't you dare wake her up", warned Santana.

"I won't...God...", slurred Puck, as she wandered into the living room.

"I swear he's been drunk for like two days", said Mercedes shaking her head. She wandered off into the living room too. Santana looked at Jonah, who was just standing there, staring off into space. He looked tired, buzzed, and a little bit confused.

"I know", she sad, patting him on the back."I miss her too."

Jonah just smiled sadly, and walked into the living room.

After a while, Rachel woke up, and was surprised to see that Puck, Mercedes and Jonah had shown up. They all stayed a little too quiet, and Rachel immediately picked up on their behavior.

"What's going on", she asked, suspiciously.

"What", asked Puck.

"Something's going on...", she said, tiredly. She was sitting on the couch in between Quinn, and Puck.

"Well...we have something to tell you...", said Quinn, quietly.

"Oh God...what now?"

"Hold on...Rach...you need to stay calm, or at least...try. You scared the Hell out of me earlier with your tantrum."

"I'm sorry...".

"No, it's okay I just...don't like seeing you like that...".

"Me either", said Brittany.

"I tried to tell y'all...she does that sometimes", said Mercedes.

"So, what is it", asked Rachel.

They all looked at each other, unsure of who should say it. For some reason, all eyes rested on Quinn.

"Awe, come on", she whined.

"She's your girlfriend...", said Puck."Just tell her."

"Fine...um, Rachel...", Quinn said calmly."Jesse...was...shot today...".

"What? Are you serious", asked Rachel,looking right at Quinn.

"Yes."

"Wait...okay, so...is he...".

"He's dead."

Rachel's jaw dropped and she looked down. She felt a tightness in her chest, and right away, began to breathe deeply. Quinn grabbed her hand, and held it, as everybody in the room stared at the tiny girl.

"He...He's...dead?"

"When he was leaving the police station...somebody shot him...and he didn't even make it to the hospital...he died right there."

They all watched as the news very slowly sunk into Rachel's brain. She didn't know how to feel. Sure, she was happy he couldn't hurt, or bother her anymore. However, she wasn't sure if she was alright with the fact that he was no longer alive. He was dead. As in not breathing, and would be put six feet under the ground. She zoned out for what seemed like forever, but was brought back to reality when she felt a hand wiping tears from he cheeks. She looked up, and was met with hazel eyes.

"You okay", asked Quinn.

"I...uh...um...I...", she stuttered.

"Stay calm...", said Brittany.

"It's...over."

"Yeah, he can't hurt you anymore", said Puck.

"Who...shot him", asked Rachel, looking at Santana.

"Don't look at me...", said Santana.

Rachel looked at Puck.

"Come on, really", he asked.

"It wasn't any of us", said Jonah."That's a promise."

"Okay...okay, I...think I need a minute...", said Rachel, standing up.

"Rach...", said Quinn.

"No, I'm...fine, really. I just need a minute", she said, and she walked down the hallway, and into Quinn's bedroom. After the door was closed, she threw herself onto the bed, and buried her face into a pillow. After screaming about four or five times, she started crying. Softly, so nobody could hear. Her emotions were still so unclear, she couldn't figure out how she should feel. She didn't know if she was crying because she was upset, or because she was happy. She couldn't shake the feeling that if her tears were tears of happiness, it made her a bad person. Most importantly, she wanted to know who had shot him, and why.

_He's gone. He's really gone..._

* * *

><p>Monday morning seemed to be dragging for Quinn. She liked her classes, but she wished it was the weekend again. She sat there, trying to concentrate on her assignment, but she couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend. Sunday had been a pretty eventful day for the whole crew. Rachel was on edge all day, right up to the moment two detectives had shown up to the apartment to speak with Rachel. She told them the truth, and it appeared that they believed her. After speaking with everyone else, the detectives left, with no more questions asked. Once that' was over, Rachel was as calm as she could be given the circumstances. She had decided to go work the following day, no matter how much Quinn protested against it. However, she was in desperate need of a distraction. She couldn't think of anything better, than trying to explain things to her boss, and throwing herself into her work.<p>

Quinn had texted her a few times, but hadn't gotten an answer back. She was starting to get frustrated, and when she looked up at the clock, she swore she saw the minute hand move backwards. While Quinn sat in misery through her first class of the day, Santana was in the campus library. She was nose deep in one of her texts books, studying when her phone went off.

**R U near a computer? - B**

**Yeah got my laptop with me...y? - S**

**Go online and search "Jesse St. Tool Bag"...not even joking...- B**

Santana flipped open her laptop and typed in exactly what Brittany had told her. Sure enough, a bunch of different results popped up, all with a video link. She clicked on one of them, and stared at her screen in shock. It was the video Jade had taken of him screaming at Rachel, and breaking her wrist.

"Oh no fucking way...", she mumbled to herself.

She started reading some of the comments under the video.

_**Is that the guy from Jersey Boys? **_

_**Ew, no wonder he got shot, what an ass hole! Who's that poor girl he's terrorizing?**_

_**Wow, if I would have seen him do that, I would have shot the mother fucker too!**_

_**See I guess whoever was trashing that pricks billboards had a good damn reason! What a piece of shit.**_

_**This can't be real...maybe he was filming a movie or something...**_

_**That is horrible! I'm pretty sure death was what he deserved!**_

_**Why the Hell would you pick on such a tiny little girl like that? She has to be like no older than 14!**_

"Pretty insane, huh", she heard a voice say.

She looked to her left, and Alyson was sitting down next to her.

"Oh Hey Alyson...yeah this is fucking crazy...".

"Talk about being kicked while your down...he is dead, and people are still talking shit. Usually that would make me a little mad, but with him...I really couldn't care any less."

"I can't believe Jade managed to leak this video", said Santana, scrolling down at the thousands of comments.

"She didn't."

"How do yo kn-"

"She sent that video to me the day it happened. I may or may not have mass emailed it", said Alyson, with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay...you're amazing...", said Santana, extending her fist. Alyson giggled, and pounded the Latina's fist."Have you...heard from her?"

"No, not since Smashed. I heard Mika took her and said she was with me though, that prick", growled Alyson.

"I just wish I knew...if she was okay", said Santana, sadly.

"I'll let you know...I just dropped my whole semester. I'm flying back to Ohio tonight, and I don't give a shit what the Price Family says, I will be seeing Jade."

"Wow, okay. Not that I hate that you're going to see her, but...why did you drop your whole semester?"

"College is something I've always wanted, but...right now is just not the right time. Plus, I think it would be better for me to get out of here for a while. I heard a nasty rumor that this scum bag stage actor got shot yesterday...". Santana's heart sped up suddenly, as she stared at Alyson."...they had a description of the suspect on the news early this morning...short chick...black hair, nose ring...isn't really a person I need to be in the same city as, you know what I mean?"

"Alyson...did you-".

"It was nice seeing you again, Santana", said Alyson standing up."Tell Rachel I'm glad she's safe now, and please give her a hug for me."

With that, Alyson was gone, Santana staring after her in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>...? (Insert Devilish Smile Here)...I guess for some of you I should say "Your wish has been granted"...lol don't forget! Reviews and feedback are love!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- I really thought this update would be longer, I'm sorry it's not. But, it's not as short as the last two hopefully. Please Review, and remember your feedback makes me smile. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>"I can't say I'm surprised...it was only a matter of time before it came to this."<p>

"What do you mean, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel was conflicted. She had been sitting in a mostly dark, stuffy, windowless room for the better part of three hours. The detective she was talking to had to have known by then, that eye contact wasn't really her thing. She had memorized almost every inch of the room, and the table she was sitting at. Three hours before that, she had been at home. Talking on the phone with Quinn about what they were going to do that night. In the middle of the conversation, there was a knock on the door, and it was female detective, Holly Reid, wanting Rachel to come with her to answer some questions. She looked to Puck, who had told her to just go and get it over with. He'd be down there with whoever he could find as soon as possible. Rachel agreed, and left the apartment with the detective. She hadn't said much in the hours that had passed. However, she was getting tired of being without Quinn, or somebody to hold her hand. So, she decided to start talking just a little bit more.

"I mean...I kinda' figured that somebody would point the finger of blame at me for this, sooner or later. I just thought it might be sooner."

"Rachel", said the detective."You still haven't answered my question. Did you conspire to kill Jesse St. James?"

"I've told you, hundreds of times, I didn't kill him", said Rachel, looking away.

"No, see, either you're not actually listening to what it is that I'm asking, or you're avoiding the truth."

"Excuse me?"

"Going by what I know about you, I can't help but seriously doubt that you would ever be capable of killing anybody on your own. So, I'm asking if you planned this, and got somebody else to do it for you."

"No, I didn't...can you please bring Santana Lopez in here with me? Please...", she begged.

"I already explained to you, that she cannot be in here, she's not an actual lawyer. We can call you a lawyer if you'd like, but if you're innocent, I don't see why you'd need one."

"I resent that statement, Detective Reid. Innocent people go to jail all the time."

"Yes, and guilty people walk the streets freely every single day. Why would you say something like that?"

"It's what I was told."

"Who is it that told you that?"

"Does that really matter?"

"No, I'm just curious", answered Holly, as she leaned back, casually in her chair.

"A friend told me."

"I see. Well, after what you say you went through with Jesse, sounds like you'd have every reason in the world to shoot him. So you have to understand why you're here right now, Rachel."

"What I _say_ I went through? You don't believe me", asked Rachel.

"I didn't say that."

"You know what, it's fine. You don't have to believe me, I have plenty of other people that do believe me, because they understood what kind of person he was. I know the truth, and just because you choose to ignore it, doesn't mean it's not real", snapped Rachel, now making direct eye contact with the woman. "This isn't a pretty arm band, Detective Reid...he broke my wrist."

"It's my job to ask you these questions, Rachel. Some girls do lie about getting beaten up by their boyfriends."

"I'm not one of them!"

"If you didn't have anything to do with his death, why did you spend two hours on the phone with his mother a week after the shooting?"

"Wait a minute...you checked my phone records?"

"Yes, we did. It wasn't easy, seeing as how you have changed your number at least twice...".

"I had to! After the news got back to my hometown that he was killed, I had people calling me like twenty-four seven!"

She was getting angry now. She was no longer sitting back in her seat, with her arms folded across her chest like she had been. Now she was leaned forward, with her arms on the table.

"Right. So, back to your conversation with Mrs. St. James...".

"She called me...she was in tears asking questions about why we broke up. Why he was married to somebody else, and why he hadn't gotten a hold of her in months. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know how she would have handled it...if she would have called me a liar, or if it would have made her see him differently as a son...".

"If he hurt you so badly, why would it matter how she saw him as a son?"

"Just because he was an ignorant ass hole with no soul, doesn't mean I have to be one in return."

"No matter how badly he hurt you?"

"Exactly."

"Not a huge fan of revenge, are you", asked Holly, smirking a little.

"Even if I was, I would never take it so far as to kill a man, than proceed to reveal his true colors to his grieving mother."

"I see. Your parents raised you well."

"I didn't learn that from them...they taught me a lot, but not that. With revenge...it's never a guarantee that you'll feel better. Even if you do, it never lasts very long. That, I learned from my best friend."

Holly studied Rachel for a moment. She seemed sad all of the sudden.

"Where's your best friend?"

"What?"

"I can tell just by the way you said that...she's not around, is she?"

"No, and I don't wanna' talk about it."

Rachel missed Jade so much, that the very thought of her made her cry instantly.

"Okay. Listen to me, we're almost done, but I need to know one more thing."

Rachel looked up, tears and desperation in her eyes.

"Why didn't you leave him?"

Rachel let some of her tears fall, and she looked away again. It was a question she wasn't really expecting at that moment. However, she did have an answer.

"Because, I loved him."

Holly nodded, and a very small smile graced her lips. It was that moment she decided that Rachel Berry had absolutely nothing to do with Jesse's death. True, she had her suspicions before, and there were still thousands of questions to be asked, but she wasn't going to ask them. She knew Rachel hadn't done it. The truth was, she did believe Rachel about Jesse hurting her. After digging a bit in to the Life of Jesse St. James, she had figured out that he was a violent, drug addicted, piece of trash. There were a number of people in the city that could of had a reason to want him dead. Detective Holly Reid had her work cut out for her, that was for sure.

"Rachel, you're free to go. Sorry to have kept you for so long", she said, standing from her chair.

Rachel nodded politely, stood up, and followed the detective out of the room. Down the hall, she was met with the very concerned faces of Quinn, Puck, and Santana.

"Finally", breathed Quinn, and they hurried to each other. Quinn embraced Rachel, and held her tight.

"What the Hell, lady cop", asked Puck.

"Excuse me", asked Holly.

"You said you wanted to ask her a few questions, not keep her in there half the damn day", said Puck, not letting up on his attitude.

"Don't be like that, kid. She's free to go, no more questions, alright?"

Puck just rolled his eyes, as Holly walked away.

"I tried to get in there Rach, but since I'm just a student...they said I couldn't. I'm sorry", said Santana.

"It's okay, can we just get the Hell out of here, please", begged the shorter girl, still resting in Quinn's arms.

"Yeah, come on...let's go", said Quinn.

As the four of them walked outside onto the busy streets, Puck stood there shaking his head.

"What are you thinking about, Noah", asked Rachel.

"It's just...you'd think after like three weeks...they wouldn't need to question you. That's really dumb."

"It does seem a little weird that it took them that long to figure out that Rachel might have done it", said Quinn.

"No, that's normal. They had to watch her for a while, see if she did anything out of the ordinary", said Santana."They always do shit like that. Just be lucky you're not a minor, Rach. They would of had to call your Dads."

They all started walking down the street, Rachel's hand wound tightly with Quinn's.

"I think it was kind of fucked on Aly's part to like...you know...do the deed, than split. She only made it easier for the cops to think it was Rachel", said Puck.

"No, don't say that, Puck", warned Quinn.

"Why not?"

"Cause'...we talked to her. She said if anything bad happened like me getting arrested...she would have come back here and confessed, no questions asked", said Rachel.

"Really", asked Puck.

"Really."

"Wow, alright, I take back what I said."

The four of them ended up back at Puck, Rachel and Jonah's place. They all sat on the rooftop, an awkward cloud of silence hanging over them. Fifteen minutes of nothing but the sounds of the city down below, until Quinn spoke up.

"Tomorrow is Halloween...".

"Oh yeah...that's right. Wow, that came fast...", said Santana.

"I dunno'...something tells me the party won't be the same...without...", but he couldn't even finished his sentence.

"She wanted to go as an angel this year...", said Rachel, quietly.

"Fucking Price Family...", mumbled Puck.

"Um...what did Alyson say about that when you talked to her", asked Quinn, looking at Santana.

"That she's been over to their house like eight times, and they refuse to let her inside. She tried breaking in one night, because she didn't think anyone was home. But, the older sister, Nessa...she was home, and threatened to call the police if she showed up one more time. God knows that's the last thing she needs at this point", said Santana, shaking her head.

"My mom has even tried going over there once", said Rachel."Mrs. Price told her that Jade was too sick to have any visitors, but not to worry because they were taking good care of her."

"Bullshit", spat Puck.

"Maybe they'll let her come back soon", said Quinn, not really even believing it herself.

"Baby mama, it's been almost a month, you really think they'll have any issue with keeping longer", asked Puck, angrily.

"Don't get pissy with me, I was just...".

"Just what? Trying to give us false hope?"

"Puckerman...chill the Hell out", snapped Santana.

Puck just sat there, staring down at the street below.

Quinn could feel Rachel's body shaking against hers, and realized she had started to cry.

"Alright...come on, let's go make you some tea", she said, pulling her up. As the two of them headed inside, Santana stood up as well.

"We all miss her just as much as you do, Puck. There is no reason for you to be such a dick."

"I know, I'm sorry", he said."I'm not trying to be an ass, or seem ungrateful to any of you. I know I have friends, I know that...it's just...I feel really alone without her. She's...my sister", he said, sadly."This fucking sucks...so bad!"

"Why don't you just stay up here for a little while, and cool down, alright? We'll talk about this later, when you're aren't so pissed off", said the Latina, and she walked away.

It was the truth, Puck did feel like a jerk. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Rachel, Jonah, and all the other friends he had in his life. However, being without Jade made him feel lonely. Being on the rooftop wasn't making it any easier. It had been where him and the darker girl had some of their best conversations. Even a conversation about the exact feeling he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

><p><em>It was late on a Monday night. Puck had grabbed his guitar, Jade her electric keyboard, and they went up to the roof to jam. Jonah wasn't around, and Rachel hadn't moved in yet, so they weren't missed in their apartment below. After they had played a few songs together, Jade got really sad out of nowhere.<em>

_"What's wrong, my chocolate covered melody?"_

_Jade smiled a little at his choice of nickname, and shook her head._

_"Really...what's up?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"No, it's something."_

_"Yeah...but I can't tell you...it might make you feel bad."_

_"Try me", said Puck, with a comforting smile._

_"Okay...well, I feel...kinda'...lonely...", she mumbled._

_"Why? I'm right here", said Puck, confusion masking his tone._

_"See, that's why I didn't wanna' say anything."_

_"Well, no no, just...explain it to me."_

_"That's just it...I don't think I can make any sense of it for you. Hell, it doesn't even make much sense to me."_

_"Again...try me."_

_"I think I'm starting to realize that it's possible to feel an emotion when you know damn well that you shouldn't. Like feeling sadness, when you're surrounded by things that make you happy. Or, getting angry at situations that are out of your control. So...it seems like feeling lonely when your with a friend...is entirely possible."_

_"I get that."_

_"Really", asked Jade, in disbelief._

_"Yeah...I felt like that all the time back in school. I had friends, but for a while...I still felt kind of alone. It's probably just part of life", said Puck, confidently._

_"Like, one of those parts of life we're not really meant to understand", asked Jade._

_"Exactly", he answered, with a smile. Jade smiled back, and nodded her head._

_"Feel better now?"_

_"I will...once we sing something...and I have the perfect song", said Jade, contently._

_Once she started playing her keyboard, Puck knew what song it was, and he smiled and got set to play his guitar._

_**Jade-**_

_Hello, hello_

_anybody out there?_

_'cause I don't hear a sound_

_alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now.._

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_is the only voice coming back_

_my shadow, shadow_

_is the only friend that I have._

_**Puck-**_

_listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if_

_that's all you have to give_

_but it isn't, isn't_

_you could come and save me_

_try to chase it crazy right out of my head..._

_**Puck & Jade-**_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_is the only voice coming back_

_my shadow, shadow_

_is the only friend that I have_

_**Puck-**_

_I don't wanna be down and_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_get to see your face again but 'til then _

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_you're my only friend..._

_**Puck & Jade-**_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_but it's never enough_

_cause my echo, echo_

_oh my shadow, shadow..._

_**Puck-**_

_Hello, hello_

_anybody out there? _

_When they finished, they smiled at each other, and Jade's phone started ringing. She looked at it, and her eyes grew wide._

_"Who is it", asked Puck._

_"It's Rachel..."._

* * *

><p>Back on the rooftop, Puck had tears rolling down his face. He hated crying. He didn't like how it felt, he didn't like that he was capable of doing it. However, he was glad that nobody was around to see him do it.<p>

Later that night, Quinn and Santana had taken Rachel back to their place for the night. They figured Puck's mood would only further bring her down. Aside from that, Jonah had come back home with Mercedes, so they figured if Puck needed to talk about anything, those two would be there for him. They always were. Jonah, being Jade's actual brother was having an even rougher time than the rest of them, and would be able to relate with Puck on the matter. After being home for an hour, Brittany came back from work, looking tired as ever. The girls were sitting in the living room watching TV when she came in. She greeted all of them with hugs, and kisses, and cuddled herself into Santana's body.

"What happened with the police, Rachey?"

"Lots of questions, but they let me go. I'm in the clear", breathed Rachel.

"That's good, I'm so happy."

"We all are, Britts", said Santana, smiling down at her.

Quinn was looking at them out of the corner of her eye. She was a little annoyed. They hadn't started dating as far as anyone knew, but they were sure as Hell acting like it. The shorter of the two blond's wanted so badly to say something to Santana. Something to the effect of her not waiting long enough for Jade to come back, before jumping back into it with Brittany so quickly. However, she held her tongue. She refused to bring anymore drama than needed to the group. They were already dealing with so much, and probably much more to come. Quinn cut her own thoughts short, as she glanced down at Rachel. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Okay...come on, you need to get some sleep, baby", she said, rubbing Rachel's back.

Without even arguing, Rachel was slowly pushing herself up from Quinn's lap.

"Night Night, love you guys", said Brittany.

"Love you too", mumbled Rachel, as her and Quinn walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"What about you, San? Wanna' go to bed?"

"Yeah. You gonna' sleep out here, or in my room with me?"

"Umm...can I sleep in your room, please", asked Brittany, shyly.

Santana agreed, and had thought nothing of it until twenty minutes later, when Brittany was laying on top of her, in her bed. They had both brushed their teeth, changed into they pajamas, and ended up in a very familiar position. Only, neither of them had really known how it had happened. They hadn't really touched each other yet, but if anyone had seen the way they were laying, it would have been very easy to assume they had bedtime activities planned.

"What are you thinking about...", asked Brittany, softly.

"Her...".

"Me too."

"I really hope...she's not getting worse."

"San...what if he's there too...and hurting her?"

"Don't ask the _what if_ questions Britts...they're dangerous, trust me."

"I'm scared...I really _really_ miss her a lot."

"We all do."

"No, you don't get it Santana...I didn't tell you this, because...I didn't want you to get mad at me, but...I have to tell you."

Santana just looked, calmly up at the blond.

"I fell for her...I love her the same way I...still love you", said Brittany, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Santana smiled, warmly.

"I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah...it was easy to tell, and it doesn't make me mad, strangely enough."

"How does it make you feel?"

"I dunno'...I wish I did, but I don't", answered the Latina, calmly.

"What if...she doesn't come back", asked Brittany.

Without answering, Santana leaned up, and connected her lips with Brittany's. The kiss started off slow, and uneasy, but within' seconds, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Brittany won, as she used one hand to hold Santana's, and the other to reach up her shirt.

"Oh my god...", moaned, Santana. She felt alive all of the sudden. She loved being with Jade, but because of her history with abuse, they hadn't gone any farther than kissing. The Latina melted under Brittany's touches, and hadn't realized just how much she had missed her hands, roaming freely around her body.

"Yeah...", she moaned, when she felt soft fingers, rubbing her hard nipple. Brittany lowered her head, and started kissing and sucking at Santana's neck, and jaw.

"God...I missed this...", she breathed. She could feel the blond smile against her neck. She reached both hands down, grabbed onto her ass, and squeezed.

"Mmmmm...somebody hasn't lost their touch", whispered Brittany.

"Never...".

"Are you wet", whispered Brittany.

"What do you think?"

Without anymore questions, Brittany slowly pushed her hand into Santana's sleep shorts. She wasn't even surprised to find that she didn't have any panties on. She started rubbing her clit, and moaned when Santana's hips bucked up into hers.

"Oh God...", she moaned."Mmmmmmm."

"How bad do you want it, San...".

"Oh God...please...please...", she moaned, her hips jolting up once again.

Brittany smiled, and continued to rub. She lifted Santana's shirt with her other hand, and lowered her head. As she took one nipple into her mouth, she pushed two fingers into her, and started pumping hard. Santana's moans were non stop, as Brittany's pumping got faster and harder. Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but it must have been a lot, because they were both so tired. Brittany's hand was started to get sore, and shaky.

"Holy...shit...please...don't..s-stop...", she begged, digging her nails into Brittany's back.

"Not until you cum for me San...".

Hearing that from the blond, was enough.

"Mmmm...Oh yeah...I'm...almost the-...".

Santana's back arched off the mattress, and her entire body started to shake. She moaned, and moved her hips slightly until the wave of pleasure was gone. The two of them kissed for a few minutes, before Brittany rolled off of Santana. They laid there, in silence, unsure of what they were supposed to do next. Santana's mind wouldn't stop.

_It shouldn't be this awkward...not with her._

"Oh no...", Brittany cried."San...we...just...you cheated on her."

"I told you those what if questions were dangerous...".

_How can this feel so wrong but so right...?_

Meanwhile, in Quinn's room, her and Rach were snuggled together. She was hoping her tiny girlfriend would fall asleep as soon as they were in bed, but it didn't happen. Rachel was restless, shifting around, and kicking her feet.

"Hey...", Quinn whispered."Relax...". She kissed her softly on the cheek. Rachel turned over, so she was facing Quinn.

"Doctor Andrews called again, today. I had a voice mail from her when we got back from the police station."

"Yeah?"

"She was calling to apologize once again...".

"In all fairness, she didn't know what would happen if she talked to that family", said Quinn.

"I know, I'm starting to accept that. I'm not as pissed off at her as I was before. I know she means well, she always has", admitted Rachel."I just wish there was somebody to blame."

"There is."

"Mika doesn't count."

"How do you figure", asked Quinn, in shock.

"She's sick. Mindy would have called them either way...and either way, they would have gotten her back home one way or another. Mika's everywhere Jade is...notice how we haven't seen him since he took her back."

Quinn didn't entirely agree with Rachel, but she nodded her head.

"It's hard to cry anymore, Quinn. I miss her so damn much, and I need her...but, no matter how much I cry, it won't bring her back, will it?"

"No", answered Quinn, sadly."...but you can pray."

"I do pray. Everyday, all day I'm praying for God to keep her safe, and bring her back."

"Keep praying...it's what I do", said Quinn, with a smile.

"Maybe God's mad at me...I've been asking him for a lot lately it seems."

"God isn't mad at you, Rach. When you pray, you always get an answer, even if you don't always see it. Unfortunately, sometimes the answer you get isn't the one that you want. It sucks, but it's how he works."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What else have you been asking him for?"

"To help me understand what I'm feeling about Jesse."

"Finally", breathed Quinn."It's been almost a month...I was wondering when you'd be ready to talk about this. I just...didn't wanna' push you."

"I wasn't really sure about this until today, but...I know now...I'm happy that he's dead", said Rachel, breaking into tears."I know that makes me a horrible person, I know that...but I can't help it. He was never gonna' stop...even if it wasn't me or Sunshine, it would have been another girl, and another after that until one of them had the heart and mind to turn him in. He was a monster deep down inside...and the drugs just brought all the hate, and ignorance to the surface...".

Quinn tightened her hold on Rachel, and rested her forehead on hers.

"Quinn...I really did love him, I swear to God I did, but every single time he slapped me, or punched me, or kicked me...I just wished he would die. At first, when you told me he was dead...I didn't know what the Hell I was supposed to feel...but now I know. I'm happy because he can't hurt me anymore...and he can't hurt anybody else anymore. I can't help but think that...him being killed was the only way he was ever going to stop...".

"That doesn't make you a horrible person, baby...trust me it doesn't. I feel the same way...but you're right. He was never gonna' stop. Think about it Rachel, did you pray for God to help you when he was hurting you?"

Rachel nodded.

"That prayer was answered with Jade, and Puck. Did you pray for Sunshine, once you found out she married him?"

Rachel nodded again.

"That prayer was answered with you. Did you pray for help after he broke your wrist?"

She nodded once more.

"You're prayer was answered with God deciding it was Jesse's time. It's not your fault, and the fact that you feel happy...isn't really such a horrible thing.

Rachel let Quinn wipe some of her tears away, before she leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Quinn Fabray."

"And I love you Rachel...so much more."

They laid there in each others arms for a few more minutes, kissing, and loving each other.

"Sing a lullaby, Rach...", said Quinn, tiredly.

Rachel smiled, and thought for a minute. Once she had thought of a song, she shifted onto her back, and Quinn nuzzled her face into her neck.

_**Rachel-**_

_I need some sleep,_

_It can't go on like this._

_I tried counting sheep,_

_But there's one I always miss._

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low,_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go._

_You just gotta let it go,_

_You just gotta let it go..._

_I need some sleep,_

_Time to put the old horse down._

_I'm in too deep,_

_And the wheels keep spinning 'round._

_Everyone says I'm getting' down too low,_

_Everyone says you just gotta let it go._

_You just gotta let it go,_

_You just gotta let it go..._

_You just gotta let it go._

The next morning, Quinn woke up to somebody knocking on the door. She waited just a minute, hoping Santana would hear, and get up to answer it. Who was she kidding. She decided to get up and answer it, not wanting the noise to wake Rachel up. As she stumbled out of her bed, and out into the apartment, she looked at the clock on the cable box.

God...only one person would be ridiculous enough to stop by at seven in the damn morning...

"Noah Puckerman...I swear you are so dead...", she said, as she opened the door. Only it wasn't Puck standing there. It was Judy Fabray.

"Surprise, Quinny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Echo- By: Jason Walker/ Puck & Jade**

**I Need Some Sleep- By: Eels/ Rachel**

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked the update. I know it's a little weird that I pushed it like 3 or 4 weeks after Jesse got shot and Jade got taken back to Lima, but I just felt like it needed to be done. Time needed to move faster in this story. Please review. *highfives***_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- So, I tried really hard to make the costumes for this chapter, on Polyvore. But it just wouldn't work, so you'll have to use your imaginations. Trust me, it really won't be that hard considering it's Halloween for them, and they're costumes are pretty right on target. Sorry for taking so long, I hope you like this update.**

* * *

><p>"Mom...what the Hell are you doing here", asked Quinn in shock.<p>

"Now, is that any way to greet your mother? I wanted to surprise you", said Judy, sadly.

Quinn felt bad, she didn't mean to sound like such a brat.

"Awe, no I'm sorry, Mom...I didn't mean to be like that. I just...you were the last person I expected to see when I opened the door."

"It's alright. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah! Yes, of course...come on in", said Quinn, moving aside. Judy smiled, and walked inside.

_Shit she has a suitcase..._

"Well, this place is a lot nicer than I expected, I have to admit", said Judy, cheerfully. Quinn just nodded, and shut the door. Judy looked down, and noticed all the pairs of shoes by the doorway."That's an awful lot of footwear for just one person, Quinny...".

"Yeah...", said Quinn."Um...Mom, Dad isn't...with you...is he?"

"Oh no, he's on a Wine Tour with the rest of the Men's Group from church."

"Oh", said Quinn, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

_So he's off getting drunk and cheating on you..._

"Well, I do really like this place. It's awfully big though. Big enough to have a roommate", laughed the older woman.

_Yeah or two roommates, and a girlfriend that sleeps here a lot..._

"Will you show me around?"

"Um, in a bit. You must be hungry", said Quinn, leading her mother into the kitchen.

"A little bit. Airline food never did sit right with me. Do you have any fruit", asked Judy, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, tons of it. I don't eat it a lot, but Rachel's obsessed with strawberries, so I have a bunch."

"Who's Rachel, dear", Just asked, casually. She assumed it was a friend her daughter had made at NYU.

_Oh shit. Really Quinn, you slipped up already? That didn't take long..._

"Um...a friend...that comes over a lot. She's actually not my friend, she comes to visit Santana-"...

"Santana Lopez? Why would her friend come _here_, to visit her?"

Quinn wanted to kick herself. Her nervous rambling was getting her into trouble, and she couldn't believe how much she was giving away already.

_Oh my God, get it together..._

"Shit."

"Language,dear."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Quinny, you seem so nervous, what's the matter? Are you getting sick?"

_Not yet..._

"No...no, it's just...I...".

"Sit down, Quinn."

She did as she was told, and took a seat across from her mother.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing...".

"Just tell me. I'm not your father", said Judy, placing her hand on her ribcage. She didn't think her daughter would notice, but she was wrong.

"Mom...are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine sweetheart."

"Did he kick you again", asked Quinn, looking her mother dead in the eye."Oh my God...why did you ever let him back in the damn house?"

"Language, Quinny."

"No fuck that, Mom! You shouldn't have let him move back in!"

"Stop it. You're forgetting that if he hadn't of moved back in, you wouldn't have gotten the chance to move here for school."

"Don't throw that in my face, I'm not proud of the way I got here. I never will be."

Judy took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she smiled just a little, and it reminded Quinn of her entire childhood. It didn't matter what was going on, her mother always smiled through everything. A nuclear war could have taken place, and the woman would have smiled politely, and offered somebody a drink.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Quinn."

"So, why did you come here?"

"I miss you. Talking to you on the phone is never enough, and I couldn't wait until Thanksgiving. I needed to see my daughter."

"So, why didn't you go visit Chelsea? I'm sure you would have had much more fun with her, wherever the Hell she is", snapped Quinn.

"You know just as well as I do that your sister is much happier without us in her life."

"No, you and I had nothing to do with it! The reason she left, was Dad. Simple as that, and who would blame her?"

"Quinny...please", begged Judy."Don't be so upset, I can only stay for a day or two. Please, just give me that time."

"No, Mom I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you, but you shouldn't be here. Dad finds out you came to see me, he'll break every bone in your body. Just go home, and enjoy the time alone at the house", said Quinn. It was taking everything she had not to cry, and she wasn't even sure she meant the things that were flying out of her mouth. She knew she was hurting her mother's feelings, but she couldn't help it. The anger she felt inside was coming out, and she didn't know how to stop it.

"I don't like being alone, I don't want any alone time."

"Yeah, well maybe you need it!"

Judy just shook her head, a look of pure sadness on her face. Quinn was about to say something else, but she glanced over her Mother's shoulder, and saw Santana standing in her doorway. She didn't look happy, and she was motioning for Quinn to come to her. She wasn't going to, but she than noticed Rachel sneaking across the hallway, from her bedroom, to Santana's.

"Mom...just...I'll be right back, stay here", said the younger Fabray, as she stood up. Once inside Santana's room, she shut the door, and turned around. The minute she was turned, a pillow hit her full force in the face, and dropped to the floor."

"What the fu-"

"What the Hell is the matter with you", whispered Santana.

"What?"

"Your mother is trying...and you're just sitting there bitching at her as if it's her fault that she has no idea what's going on in your life."

"She needs to go home", huffed Quinn.

"Just let her stay, Q. It sounds like she really misses you lots", said Brittany, who was still laying in Santana's bed.

"She wants something from me, that's all", argued Quinn.

"Yeah, to spend some fucking time with her daughter. Look, you don't have to sit her down, and tell her about every single little thing that's been happening", said Santana.

"No, you don't even have to tell her about being with me, Quinn. I won't be angry, I promise", said Rachel. The tiny girl moved into Quinn's arms, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I kinda' wanted to tell her about you, but...now I'm not so sure."

"Q...just tell her that me and Brittany live here. I don't think she'll tell your Dad about that, because it's really not that big of a deal. For now, that's all you have to admit to her", said Santana.

"Yeah...and just tell her you and Rachel are friends, and that she sleeps over here sometimes", said Brittany.

Quinn looked down at Rachel, and she gave her a reassuring nod.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Quinn returned to the kitchen, followed by, a tiny diva, a feisty Latina, and a tall, clueless blonde. They all filed in, and sat down at the table with Judy.

"Oh my goodness", exclaimed the woman."Well...hello there girls."

"Hi Mrs. Fabray", said Brittany cheerfully.

"Good morning", said Rachel.

"How nice to see you all", said Judy.

"Yeah, we had a sleepover last night. Girls night in, type of thing...", said Santana."We were just leaving...".

Judy squinted suspiciously, and glanced at each of them.

"Yeah...she doesn't believe you", stated Quinn.

"No, no I don't."

"Eh, it was worth a shot", said Santana, shrugging.

"Mom...they live here with me", said Quinn, quietly.

"All of them?"

"No, Mrs. Fabray...just me, and Britt. Rachel just stays over sometimes", said Santana."I've been here since Quinn and I moved from Lima, and started school. Britt's only been here for a few weeks now."

"Please don't tell Dad...", said Quinn, in almost a whisper."I hate asking you to keep any secrets from him, I really do...but...".

"It's alright, Quinn. I won't tell him."

Quinn looked at her mother in shock. It wasn't that she expected her to say no, but she didn't think she would agree to keep the secret so quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I won't say a word, I swear. True, he's your father, however...I suppose he doesn't need to know absolutely everything.

The girls all smiled at each other, and Quinn couldn't hold back her smile towards Judy. For the next couple hours, the four girls, and Judy sat in kitchen, eating breakfast and talking. The girls took turns telling her about their lives. Rachel, of course, leaving out the sick and sad details about Jesse. Quinn was so happy for that short time. She saw a smile on her mother's face that morning. A real smile. One that gave away just how happy she was to see one of her daughters, and how good she felt being away from Russel Fabray. She knew she would eventually tell the woman about her relationship with Rachel, but the time wasn't right. It was too great a change for Judy, and Quinn knew that. As long as Rachel was okay with it, she would hold it back as long as she could. Once ten o'clock rolled around, Rachel had to excuse herself from the table.

"It's been a pleasure catching up with you, Mrs. Fabray. I'm sorry, I have to get ready, and leave for work now."

"I understand. It's been a pleasure catching up with you as well, Rachel."

Rachel smiled politely, and headed into Quinn's bedroom.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised she isn't singing professionally yet", said Judy.

"Why do you say that, Mom?"

"Well, I remember hearing her sing at a Glee Club performance. She has such a wonderful voice, and it seemed like that would be a very big part of her life."

"It did seem like that, didn't it? Trust us, everybody was on the same page as you", said Santana.

"Things change, but...Rachel will get back to her dreams", said Quinn, confidently.

"I can't say I blame her for changing at all. After all, her boyfriend was shot and killed. I think I'd be a little devastated if I were her."

"How did you know about that", asked Santana.

"Well, he was from our area, dear. News travels fast about locals, no matter where they are in the world. I have my sources. Have you guys heard about your friend, Tina? She's started her own clothing line, and has a music career in the works."

"Yeah, I talked to her last week. I'm really proud of her", said Quinn.

"She's still with Mike too, that's so cute", giggled Brittany.

"Tina's already got that going for her? She didn't even go to college, that's...crazy", said Santana, shaking her head.

"Well, not everybody needs college, S. True, it helps, but in the long run...it might not. Tina got her break, we will too. As for Rach...she'll get hers. God knows, she deserves it...", said Quinn, and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Fabray, what are you gonna' be for Halloween", asked Brittany, as she poured her third bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Oh, that's right, it is Halloween, isn't it...".

"Yeah, there's a party tonight at our regular spot. You should totally come with us", said Santana.

Quinn shot her a look, and the Latina immediately wished she could rewind time, and take back her last statement.

"That sounds lovely, where is the party taking place?"

"Um...well, you don't have to come, Mom. I mean, I could skip it, and take you to dinner instead", said Quinn, nervously.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. I don't want to ruin any plans you've already made. I'd love to tag along wherever you go, as long as it doesn't make you look too uncool to have your mother with you", the woman laughed.

"You'll have so much fun with us! It's at a place called Smashed, our friends run it", said Brittany.

"Hey...Britts, don't you have to be at work pretty soon? You should shower", said Santana, quickly.

"Wow, you're right. Okay...", said Brittany, taking one more bite of her cereal. She stood from the table, and carried her bowl to the sink."Nice to see you Mrs. Fabray, I hope you can come with us to the bar."

_Damn it._

As Brittany headed into Santana's bedroom, Judy couldn't help but smile at her daughter, and her friend's facial expressions.

"So, it's bar, huh?"

"Mom...", said Quinn.

"No no, it's alright. Drinking is all part of the college experience I get", said Judy.

"Wait...you're not mad", asked Quinn.

"No, I'm not. To be honest, I figured once you were gone, you'd acquire a fake I.D and get lost in the world of parental rebellion. I was eighteen once too."

"Is it wrong that I think it's hilarious that you think parental rebellion starts in college", laughed Santana. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, trust me Ms. Santana, I know where and when teenagers start to do what their parents don't want them to do. High school is something we've all had to endure...", said Judy, with a very smug smile on her face.

"Wow, Mom...I think I may have underestimated you a little", laughed the younger Fabray.

"Indeed you have, Quinny. I'd love to join you tonight, as long as I don't have to wear a costume. Also, you girls should try and keep the drinking to a minimum around me."

Quinn wanted to make a comment, but she held back. Her mother saying a sentence with the words _drinking_ and _minimum _in it, was a joke within itself.

"What are you girls dressing as?"

"Disney characters. It was actually Q's idea", said Santana.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm going as Alice, from Alice In Wonderland. Rachel is going as Wendy, from Peter Pan. Santana is going as Pocahontas, and Brittany is going as Tinkerbell."

"That sounds adorable, I can't wait to see the costumes. Good thing I brought my camera", said Just, clapping her hands. They all laughed, and Quinn was filled with one of the warmest feelings she had felt in a long time. The feeling that her mother was actually trying harder than she ever had.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Quinn was sitting in class, taking notes, when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She managed to silence it without taking it out, and get back to her notes. A minute later it started to vibrate again, and she repeated her action. It happened two more times, before she decided to her actually take her phone out, and see who was blowing her phone up.<p>

"Mercedes...", she whispered to herself, in confusion. She glanced up at the clock. There was only ten minutes left in the class, so she decided to just wait to call her back. By the time she got out of the class, in and into the hallway, her phone was already ringing again.

"Hello...", she answered.

_"Girl...where are you"_, sobbed Mercedes, on the other end.

"I'm on campus...are you alright?"

_"I know you on campus, I am too...I'm looking for you...where are you at?"_

"I just got out of class. Tell me where you are, I'll come to you', said Quinn, her voice filled with concern.

Five minutes later, Quinn rushing into the cafeteria to find Mercedes. She eventually spotted her, sitting at a table all by herself, a bottle of water in front of her. Quinn rushed over, and sat down next to her.

"Hey you...what's the matter", she asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to bother you here, I just...really needed to talk to you", said the darker girl, a few tears rolling down her face.

"No, it's fine, just tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jonah."

"What about him?"

"Well you've seen him lately right? He's so lost...and I'm starting to feel like I can't even help him."

"He misses his sister, Mercedes. Of course he's gonna' be a little depressed."

"No, depressed isn't even the word, girl. I woke up last night to him crying on the phone to his mother. Begging her to let him talk to Jade. I didn't hear what she was saying on the other end, but I knew it wasn't good. By the time he got off the phone with her, he was crying like a baby on me...and it lasted like two hours. I don't know what to do", cried Mercedes.

"Oh my God...he's taking this hard isn't he", stated Quinn.

"So hard, and I knew they were close...but I didn't expect this from him, ever."

"You know, I hear San and Britt crying sometimes. San never admits it, but Britt tells me all the time...they cry because they miss her. Poor Rachel can't even hear Jade's name without breaking down."

"I get why, I do. I miss that girl so much...but I feel helpless to the situation. Jonah keeps sayin' how there isn't a damn thing we can do about it. I hate that, because I know he only says it out of fear. I mean, if we can't get her back...I'd understand, because that seems like a pretty far stretch. But...at the very least...it would be nice to know where she is, and if she's doing alright. She was sick when she left, I can't even imagine how the Hell she's feeling now, you know", asked Mercedes.

Quinn nodded.

"We have to figure something out, Quinn."

"Yeah, we do. I guess my Mom has better timing than I thought."

"What?"

"Oh, she showed up this morning."

"Are you serious", asked Mercedes, in shock.

"Yeah, but her intentions are good ones. Maybe she knows something, I mean I'm not positive, but I think she might be friends with Jade and Jonah's mother. I know our Dads were kinda' friends, maybe our Moms were too", said Quinn, thoughtfully.

"That's so damn random...but Hell, I'll go with it."

Quinn smiled, and pulled Mercedes into a hug.

"Thank you...for being here I mean. I didn't know you were in a class, otherwise I would have just waited."

"It's totally fine", said Quinn, looking around at all the random students and faculty dressed in Halloween costumes."Is your costume ready for tonight?"

"Girl...I'm about to be the best Princess Tiana the world's ever seen", said Mercedes, and Quinn started to laugh."...and my Jonah...he ain't no frog...that boy is gonna' be the finest Price Naveen ever."

"Good to hear", laughed Quinn."I just hope my Mom can handle the crazy that is Smashed on a party night. Especially since Puck's going as Tarzan."

"I know, and I think it's pretty safe to say...his costume was the least complicated to put togther", laughed Mercedes.

* * *

><p>That night, Judy Fabray sat comfortably with a drink at the best table in Smashed. She had the perfect view of her daughter, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes singing on the stage. They were preforming, A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, together, and Jonah was in the DJ booth with a mostly naked Puck, making it one of the best remixes anyone had ever heard. As usual the crowd was pumped up, and in the spirit of the current holiday. Once their song had finished, random music took over the speakers, and the girls joined Judy at her table.<p>

"Girls, that was fantastic, it's great to hear you all singing together again", the older woman beamed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray", said Mercedes, politely.

"Brittany, you make an absolutely adorable Tinkerbell, dear."

"Thank you!"

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny...Tinkerbell being obviously tiny, and Brittany, who's taller than all of us, dressing like her", laughed Rachel.

"You said it first...", said Santana, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, Rachel Wendy suits you. Where did you find such an accurate nightgown", asked Judy.

"Oh no, Mom why did you have to ask that", asked Quinn, laughing a little.

"You have no idea how much time it took to find this. I had to search in all these different stores, look online. I got into a a huge debate with some know Disney online know it. She had the nerve to tell me, that I didn't have the sprit to pull of Wendy, and that I deserved to loose the bidding war we had going on Ebay. Well, of course after I gave her a piece of my mind, she reported me and I got kicked out of the auction. Finally...my boss found this for me in wardrobe at the theater, and it was perfect. I nearly fainted when she said I could use it for tonight", said Rachel.

"That's lovely, dear", said Judy, with a smile. She was clearly overwhelmed by Rachel's long winded explanation, but was being polite nonetheless.

"Yeah...lovely, Rach...", said Quinn, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up", laughed Rachel, and without thinking she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Subconsciously, Quinn leaned forward, and pecked her on the lips. Not a second later, both of them had looks of worry across their faces, realizing what they had just done in front of Quinn's mother.

"Well, aren't you two the friendly couple now...", said the older woman, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay that's so weird...no wonder Quinn does that eyebrow thing all the time", said Brittany.

"Yeah...", giggled Rachel, nervously, as she stood from the table."Can I refresh anybody's drink", she asked. At that moment, every hand at that table went up.

After Rachel had headed towards the bar, Judy couldn't help but stare at Quinn. Sure, friends kissed all the time, and even if it was on the lips, it still could have been just as innocent as ever. However, Judy Fabray had seen something when Quinn had kissed Rachel. Something she didn't think she'd ever seen within her daughter and any of the boys she'd dated.

A spark.

Before she had a chance to say a thing, Jonah approached the table, bent down, and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Hey baby...love what you did with our song", Mercedes said, lovingly.

"It was my pleasure...you girls killed that song", he said.

"Well if it isn't Jonah James Price. My, you've grown to be such a tall, hansom young man", said Just, looking up at him.

"Oh...wow, thank you", said Jonah. His statement had come out more as a question, mainly because he had no idea who the woman was.

"Jonah...this is my mother, Judy. Mom, I'd introduce you, but I guess you already know him...", said Quinn, confusion masking her tone.

"Of course I know him, I just had lunch with his mother a few days ago", laughed Judy.

The friends all exchanged looks of shock, and confusion.

"You did", asked Santana.

"Yes, Lacy Price and I go way back. Jonah, I really hope your sister gets better."

"Wait...you know my sister", asked Jonah.

"I've known all of you since you were little children. Quinny, don't you remember? You and Jada Price used to play together all the time."

"No way...", said Quinn.

"You know, now that I think about it, why would you remember? You were just toddlers, no older than about two or three", laughed Judy."Lacy and I would take you and her to the playground, and you'd spend hours together in the sandbox while we gossiped."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like that, Quinny?"

Once again, the friends all exchanged looks.

"Mrs. Fabray...what did my mother say was wrong with my sister", asked Jonah, nervously.

"That she has mono. Didn't you know that, sweetheart?"

Jonah felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was a lie, but he also knew his mother well enough to figure out that she was lying to cover something else up. He wanted to respond, but he felt the tears coming, and quickly hurried away from the table. Without even one thought, Mercedes jumped up, and followed him.

"Oh, the poor thing must not have known", said Judy, with a look of sympathy on her face.

"I'll be right back...", said Santana, standing up. She ran in the direction that Jonah and Mercedes had ran, Brittany standing, and hurrying after her.

"Quinn, your friends are acting strange...", stated Just, as she finished what was left of her drink.

"Well...we miss Jade."

"Great, so when she was living here, you were spending time with her."

"It was more than that, Mom. Her and Rachel are best friends...so I've gotten pretty close with her."

"Speaking of Rachel...", said Judy, scooting her chair closer to Quinn."What kind of friendship do you have with her?"

"W-what...?"

"Listen, Quinny. I'm all for you making friends with a former high school enemy...but...something tells me _'friends'_ isn't really the right label for the two of you. What is going on?"

Quinn wanted to say it. So badly, she wanted to just tell her mother the truth, but she still didn't feel right now it.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"You kissed her...on the lips."

"She's my friend. I kiss her on the lips all the time, it's the same with San and Britt."

"No, that was different. Just tell me, Quinny...are you...dating that girl?"

"Mom...".

"If you are...I can't help but protest. That isn't a good thing."

"Wait...Mom...".

"If your father was to find out...".

"Mom! I'm not dating her, we're just friends!"

"Honest?"

_Fuck, I don't wanna' lie to you._

Quinn smiled at her mother, and placed her own hand on hers.

"Honest. We've just gotten really close."

"Alright, dear."

Suddenly, Rachel appeared with a tray full of drinks.

"What? Come on, where did everybody go", she huffed, setting the tray down.

"Don't worry, they'll be back", said Quinn, with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the back office, Jonah was pacing. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany watching him carefully.

"This is fucked...", mumbled Santana.

"It really is", agreed Mercedes."Baby...you didn't know that your Mom hangs with Quinn's Mom?"

"I kinda' did, but I mean...I dunno'...I guess I forgot", he said."I know Jade doesn't have fucking mono...I know she doesn't. If my Mom's telling people that...obviously something really messed up is going on."

"Like what", asked Brittany, worry taking over her."Please say she's okay...please." Santana put her arm around the tall blond, and squeezed her tight."Seriously, Jonah...you haven't talked to her at all since she's been gone?"

"You know I haven't, Britt...", he answered sadly.

"Trust me, he's been trying", said Mercedes, sympathetically.

"Fuck...well, I'm all for all of us going back home for Thanksgiving...but I mean...we're gonna' try to see her, if not get her back here with us, right", asked Santana.

"I guess", mumbled Jonah.

"You guess?"

"As I've told you like a billion damn times before San...our family is complicated."

"So, you're saying that not even you're gonna' be able to talk to her, even though you'll be at your parents house", asked Santana, with a slight attitude.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, that's what you're making it sound like, Price subtly!"

"Oh, screw you", yelled Jonah, wanting to take his costume off more than ever.

"You guys, don't fight...come on", whined Brittany.

"Look, Santana...we're gonna fix this. Me and Quinn talked earlier. We're planning on getting Mrs. Fabray on our side of things", said Mercedes.

"Baby...I love that you're tryin' but, you heard that lady. She's friends with my Mom...she won't help us."

"Actually...", said Santana."She might. She's wanting to be closer with Quinn, and she might see us needing her help, as a huge bonding factor...", said Santana, thoughtfully.

"Do you think Quinn will be wiling to take advantage of her own Mom like that", asked Jonah."I mean, not that I want her to, but...I wouldn't hate it."

"All we have to do...is give the two of them some time. She's here for tonight and tomorrow night. If we just talk to Quinn, and give her some bonding time with her Mom, I'm sure she'll be cool with it. Just remember, we're in this together...so you two need to stop bickering", snapped Mercedes, looking back and forth between Jonah and Santana.

"Alright...", mumbled Jonah.

"I don't mean to such a bitch, but seriously Jolly Brown...you're her brother, start acting like it", said Santana.

"San...stop", warned Brittany.

"Oh okay, see I wasn't even wanting to say anything, but since you feel like we need to play this game! You were dating my sister, right Santana? Was that was my mind playing tricks on me, or what? You seem awfully cozy with Britt...so I guess my fucking mind was playing tricks on me", he yelled.

"Jonah...knock it off", snapped Mercedes. She knew Santana might get lippy, but she expected better from her boyfriend. Santana's facial expression was weird mixture of guilt, shame, and anger. She wanted to punch Jonah, but she knew he had every reason to be upset.

"No, I'm not gonna' knock it off! She was all worried about Brittany coming around, and now I know for damn sure it was a good fucking reason! You two were cuddling up long before Jade even went home, but now that she's gone, I guess it's open season on each other ,huh. Yeah, just fucking forget that my sister was ever your girlfriend, Santana!"

Santana just shook her head.

"No, Jonah it's not like that", said Brittany.

"Whatever, I need a beer. Forget both of you", he snapped, before opening the door, and slamming it on his way out.

"Wow", breathed Santana.

"Girl, you can't blame him. He's been messed up ever since she left", said Mercedes.

"I know. I'm sorry for being so short with him...I just...want her back, that's all", said Santana.

"I get that. But...he makes a point, San. Obviously you aren't wanting her back that badly if you and Britt are already back together...", said Mercedes."I'm not trying to hate on you, but seriously, you couldn't just...wait?"

"Mercedes, it's not like that...", said Brittany.

"You keep sayin' that...what do you mean?"

Brittany looked at Santana, and she nodded her head.

"We both wanna' be with her", said Brittany, quietly.

"What?"

"If and when she gets back, me and Britt want to be with her. As in...all three of us together, as a triple", said Santana.

"Are you serious", asked Mercedes, in disbelief."Brittany, I thought you and Jade were just friends?"

"We are...but...I have feelings for her and Santana both."

"Oh...wow", breathed Mercedes, taking her crown off of her head.

"I know it sounds messed up...but...it's what we want. We're gonna' at least try, if Jade wants it too. I never stopped loving this girl, Mercedes", said Santana, looking right and Brittany, and holding her."...and yeah, it's true...I fell for Jade because she was something familiar to me, but I still fell for her. So, regardless of Britts being back in my life, or not...I still want Jade, and love her so much."

"I love her too", said Brittany."I love them both."

"Okay...but what if she doesn't want the three way relationship, what happens? You two gonna' stay together, and just...leave her out", asked Mercedes, putting her crown back on.

Santana, and Brittany had nothing to say. Neither of them had even thought about that. They had no idea what her feelings were for Brittany. They hadn't even considered that Jade was in the dark about the blond's feelings for her. All they knew is that were desperate to have her back, so they could both be her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Rachel had stepped outside to smoke. A minute or two after she'd gone outside, Quinn followed.

"Don't let my Mom see you doing that", she warned.

"I won't. It's so awkward seeing you like this. Not that it's a horrible things, but you get so high strung around her", said Rachel, sadly.

"I can't help it...I still can't even believe she's here", said Quinn, staring off into space.

"Well, at least she's playing nice, it could be worse."

Quinn smiled at Rachel, and nodded.

"I'm so sorry I kissed you in front of her, I really didn't mean to do that, Quinn."

"No, it wasn't all you, I kissed you back...and she did ask me what the deal was between us...".

"Oh no, what did you say?"

"I lied...I had to. She already seemed so upset by it, and she doesn't even know the truth. I had to lie."

"God...I'm making you lie to your own mother now. Such a fantastic influence I've been", said Rachel, sarcastically."I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, baby", said Quinn, pulling Rachel into her."It's alright."

"Wow, I can't believe you're willing to be this close to me while I'm smoking", laughed the shorter girl.

"Actually...I think I'm starting to get used to it."

"No, don't say that...it will just make it harder for me to quit."

Quinn smiled, and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"We're almost through the first night of her being around...think you can handle one more", asked Rachel.

"I hope so. At least she's not freaking out on us for the drinking...but honestly, alcohol is like a hobby for her so...I shouldn't be too surprised. I'm more nervous about her finding us out."

"You know, I fell asleep for about a half hour at work today. I had a dream that it was your Mother who caught us kissing outside that diner, instead of mine. Kinda' seems like the easy way out, huh", said Rachel.

"Sure does", said Quinn, and she leaned in and starting kissing Rachel. In the middle of their tongues wrestling, they both heard Judy's voice.

"Quinny!"

They broke apart, and stared at the woman, who was standing outside the bar, staring back at them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me", said Rachel.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes...", mumbled Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review, I'll always love your feedback. *highfives*<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- I really hope you guys like this update. Sorry if in my last few updates there have been any grammar mistakes, or spelling weirdness. I've been writing these sort of fast because my life is chaos these days. But, I'm trying to be quick, because I know my cliff hangers are pretty damn frustrating. I took my time with this chapter though, so I seriously I hope you guys like it. I have the best readers EVER. **

* * *

><p>Judy Fabray new her life was far from average, especially when it came to her two daughters. It was the reason why she tried so hard to make the family look normal. She knew Quinn wasn't exactly like most girls, and had come to accept it as much as she thought she could. Never in a million years did she think she'd witness her kissing another girl. Not in public, where anybody could see, and of all girls, Rachel Berry.<p>

_No, it's just not possible._

"Mom...", said Quinn, not really knowing where to go from there.

"Oh God", said Judy, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mrs. Fabray, we can explain", said Rachel.

"No need, Rachel. What I've just seen...says it all", the woman cried."Quinny, I think...I think I'm going to leave now, if you don't mind."

"No, Mom...it's alright, you don't have to go. Will you please just...talk to me?"

"There isn't anything to talk about. I told you...I told you, that isn't a good thing."

"Okay, can we just go inside, and talk for a minute? Just you and me", said Quinn, walking towards her mother. She lead her mother inside, Rachel following at a safe distance behind. They were headed towards the back office, when Puck appeared in front of them, wearing nothing but a leopard print loin cloth.

"Hey! Baby Mama's Mama...wanna' dance with Tarzan", he asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh God...", mumbled Judy.

"Are you an idiot", spat Quinn.

"Noah...seriously, not a good time", said Rachel. She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him towards the bar.

"What", he asked defensively.

As Quinn opened the door to the back office, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were on their way out.

"Oh...hey", said Santana."Everything okay?"

"Oh not at _all_...", said Quinn, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh...", said Santana, as she looked at Judy. She noticed how she seemed really upset, yet she was trying to appear composed at the same time. "Ooooh! Okay...we'll just...yeah", she said, as she grabbed Brittany's hand, and the three of them vacated quickly. Quinn got her mother inside, shut the door, and sat her down. At first, neither of them knew what to say. Judy was trying not to let anymore tears fall, and Quinn was simply at a loss for words.

"How long", the older Fabray asked, finally breaking the silence.

"How long...what?"

"How long have you...have you...", she stuttered.

"What, Mom? Liked girls, been with Rachel, what? You have to say it."

"You're a lesbian", asked Judy.

Quinn was having a hard time reading her mother's tone. She sounded more devastated than anything, but Quinn was looking for a way to make her understand.

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual, and believe it or not, there is an actual difference", she said, contently.

"No..no no...you can't be a lesbian."

"I'm not!"

"Lesbian, bisexual...either one...that's not you, that can't be you."

"Well, it is. Mom, I love Rachel."

"Oh, Quinny...".

"No, I do. I love her, I'm in love with her, I have been for a long time. It's just...different now. I'm not stuck in Lima, I'm not being judged by people all the damn time. I'm different, I'm changed...and I would really appreciate it if you didn't judge me for this."

"It's not my job to judge you, sweetheart. I know I've lied to you before, but I can't this time...not about this situation. I'm trying not to judge you, but I really wish you loved somebody else. A boy...I wish you loved a boy."

"I don't. Rachel needs me, and even if I wasn't with her, as her girlfriend, I'd still be there for her. You have no idea what's she been through, Mom. Trust me when I say you would probably understand it, but since you don't know...you can't judge her either. She needs me, and I need her. I love her, and she loves me, and I won't let anything, or anybody stand in the way of that. Not even you."

"What's your father gonna' say about this? Oh no...".

"Wait a minute, you're planning on telling him", asked Quinn, her eyes growing wide.

"I have to, Quinny. There are certain things I'll keep from him. Something like this...I just can't", the woman cried.

"Oh my God, yes you can!"

"How could I?"

Quinn stared at her Mother, who could make eye contact with at all. She couldn't even form a thought for a few moments. Eventually she stood up, and left the office. She wasn't going to cry, not until she found Rachel. She pushed her way through people, head down, eyes watering. She spotted Rachel sitting at the bar, but Santana stepped in front of her.

"You okay,Q", she asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Quinn just looked up, and tears started rolling down her face. The Latina just pulled her into a hug without any hesitation.

"What is it?"

"She's gonna' tell him", cried the blond.

"Wait, your Dad?"

"Yes."

"Is she fucking crazy?"

"She just doesn't understand, S. Because she doesn't get it, she's being irrational, you know her. I knew she might be upset, but I never thought she'd actually wanna' go and tell my Dad. If she does that...there is no way I'll be able to stay here. He'll make me go home and he'll...he'll...".

"Take his anger out on you with his fists", said Santana."You know what, that's not happening. Where is she, still in the office?"

Quinn nodded.

"Go sit with Rach, and Britt. I got this."

"San...".

"Don't worry, I got this", repeated Santana.

Quinn just nodded, and found her way over to Rachel.

Santana made her way through the crowd of people, and into the office, where Judy was still sobbing on the couch. Santana gave her a look of sympathy, reached onto the desk for a box of tissues and took a seat next to the woman.

"Hello Santana", she said, through her tears.

"It's really not as bad as you're thinking, Mrs. Fabray."

"What do you mean?"

"Look", said Santana, handing her a tissue."I know how hard this must be for you. Finding somebody you love is different in such a big way...it's not always easy, I get that. But, this is something that we struggled hard with before we came to terms with it."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian Mrs. Fabray."

Judy just shook her head, and looked down.

"It was so confusing. Watching other girls date, and appear to be happy as ever with their boyfriends. I couldn't figure out why I never had those feelings for anybody, and it seriously messed with me. It took me a really long time to realize that I did have those feelings...it just wasn't for a guy."

"Quinn has had those feelings for boys, I know she has", argued Judy.

"Yeah, but...now it's just a little different, because she can have those feelings for both genders. You don't have to like it, but don't make her feel bad about it. This isn't something a person can just...turn off. Some people beg to differ, I know but...trust me Mrs. Fabray...this is who we are. We can't change it. We can hide it, sure...but we can't change it."

"What would be so wrong with hiding it?"

"Well...like a lot of other secrets, it tends to haunt you. Make you behave differently. You end up taking it out on people for no reason. Or, there's what happen between Quinn and Rachel. They spent so much time hiding their true feelings for each other, that they ended up doing nothing but fighting everyday. Quinn treated Rachel like shit, Rachel did a lot of things to piss Quinn off. Until we came here...found Rachel...and the truth finally came out."

It was easy to tell that Judy was listening, but Santana knew she had yet to be completely convinced.

"Come with me", she said, standing up, and reaching for her hand.

"What?"

"Just come with me, please."

Judy took her hand, and followed her out of the office, and into the crowd. They got to a spot where they could see Quinn and Rachel at the bar."Look at them, Mrs. Fabray."

Rachel was sitting up on the bar, Quinn standing in between her legs. Their foreheads were touching, and Rachel was talking and wiping tears from Quinn's face. You couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was, it was calming Quinn down. She had her arms lovingly wrapped around the smaller girl, and was nodding slowly. Judy watched as Rachel finished what she was saying, kissed Quinn on the forehead, and pulled her head in to rest on her body.

"Tell me that's not real love, I dare you", said Santana. Judy couldn't help but smile just a little, as she watched her daughter with her girlfriend."If you tell your husband...you're taking that love away from Quinn, and from Rachel. Could you really live with yourself knowing that you were the cause of that?"

Judy looked at Santana.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just want you to understand. Your daughter is happy, she's in love, and it happens to be with another girl. Is that really so bad?"

Judy put her attention back on the girls. They still hadn't let go of each other, and Quinn looked somewhat content at the moment.

"No, it's not so bad."

Santana smiled, and placed her hand on Judy's shoulder.

"She found happiness here...don't take it away."

"When did you girls get to be so smart", asked Judy, laughing a little.

"Turns out being stuck in the closet dumbs people down. Way too much goin' on in there", said Santana, and Judy started to laugh."Outside the closet is so much damn better. I mean, where else could you see Alice In Wonderland making out with Peter Pan's woman?"

Ten minutes later, both Quinn and Rachel were back in the office with Judy. They were sitting, Judy was standing silently.

"Mom?"

"I want you to be safe."

"What?"

"When you moved here, I was really nervous, Quinny. I'm always so scared that you won't be safe. I still love you, no matter your differences. I just...know that the world isn't as accepting of things like this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You'd be surprised, Mom. Most of the people we hang around, really don't care one way or another."

"Mrs. Fabray, believe it or not, I understand your fear", said Rachel, quietly.

"Do you?"

"I watched my Dads go through some pretty...horrible things. It was hard to watch, and I know they really struggled with it, but...they didn't let any of it get in the way of how much they love each other", she continued, as she grabbed Quinn's hand."...I love Quinn, and I don't care what happens...that won't change. I can honestly tell you that...I don't know what I'd do without her. My best friend was already taken from me...please don't take her away from me too."

Judy smiled at Rachel, she really did feel for her. She knew the tiny girl was being honest, and she couldn't help but admire that.

"I understand", she said.

"Really", asked Quinn.

"Yes, really."

"So...are you planning on telling Dad?"

"No. I won't tell your father."

Quinn breathed huge sigh of relief, stood up, and hugged Judy tight.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Quinny."

As Quinn stood there in her mother's embrace, she couldn't help but think about her mother's other reasons for keeping the secret. Part of her was still upset, because she knew for Judy to tell Russel, she would have to admit to visiting her. That didn't matter at the moment. She was just happy her mother was actually coming to terms with her love for Rachel.

"Well", said Judy, slightly pulling back on the hug."...it's been a rather eventful Halloween. I heard you girls preform a wonderful song. Witnessed Alice and Wendy kissing, and got lectured by Pocahontas. What a night", she laughed. Quinn and Rachel giggled, and Quinn kissed her mother on the cheek. The rest of the night was complete with drinking, music, and dancing. By five o'clock in the morning, the bar had closed down, and it was just, the girls, Mrs. Fabray, Puck and Jonah. They were sitting at the bar, laughing and talking. Brittany noticed that Jonah wasn't really into the conversation. He had his head down on the bar, with a beer in his hand.

"San...", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Jonah's sad, you gotta' talk to him."

"I can't talk to him, he pisses me off, Britts."

"Please? He misses her too...so I don't understand why you have to always fight with him", whined Brittany."Look at him."

Santana glanced over at him.

"He's fine, he's just drunk."

Brittany made a sad face, and looked at Jonah again. She would have talked to him herself, but she really had no idea what to day. She didn't think anything she could have said would have made him feel any better. So, she decided to just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the girls woke up to find Judy in their kitchen making a huge lunch.<p>

"Holy crap, Mom", yawned Quinn, as her and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Quinn...did you really have to...".

***YAWN***

"Ha, I'm sorry Rach", the blond laughed.

"Good afternoon girls, lunch is just about ready", said Judy, cheerfully.

"Mom, you did pass out when we came home this morning, right", asked Quinn, as she sat down at the table next to Rachel.

"Yes, of course I did, why do you ask?"

"Well...we got home around six this morning. It's like two o'clock now...and this couldn't have been a fast and easy meal to prepare...", laughed Quinn.

"Oh, it was fine. I was up around eleven. I knew you girls would want to sleep longer so...I decided to just start on lunch. Now, if I remember correctly, Rachel...you are Vegan, right?"

"I am, how did you know that?"

"Oh, Quinny told me about how you were egged by students from another school district...she was so upset just talking about it", said Judy.

"Mom...", mumbled Quinn, her cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"She cried and everything, I remember wanting to cry myself. I guess that should have been at least one clue leading to her feelings for you...".

Rachel smiled and Quinn.

"Mom...stop...", she said, nervously.

"Oh, what's the matter? I'm your Mother, it's my job to embarrass you in front of whoever you're dating. Girl or boy...", the older woman laughed.

Quinn smirked just a little, as Rachel leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So, Rachel, I've made you a fruit salad. Quinn said you like strawberries, so there is a lot of them. Also, a vegetable wrap, and a soy milkshake", she said, placing Rachel's food down in front of her.

"Oh wow, thank you so much", beamed Rachel, grabbing her fork.

"Quinny, you get a bacon lettuce, and tomato, with extra mayo on a cheddar cheese bagel, with apple juice, and granola. Just like at home."

"Oh...bacon, I love you so much right now", said Quinn. She loved that her Mother was finding use for all the groceries they had stored away. After a night of drinking, a big meal was just the thing the girls needed to avoid being hung over all day long.

"Rachel, aren't you Jewish, dear", asked Judy.

"Yes ma'am", said Rachel, a mouth full of strawberries.

"I thought so. How can you stand watching Quinny eat Bacon as if her life depended on it", she woman laughed.

"Doesn't bother me as much as you'd think. I know how much she likes it."

"I admire that", said Judy, with a smile."When you girls visit for Thanksgiving, I'll have to figure out a Vegan friendly meal for you."

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, worry masking their faces.

"I wasn't planning on having Rachel to our house for Thanksgiving."

"Why not?"

"Um...because of Dad."

"Well, we can always tell him she's just your friend", said Judy, as she went back to preparing more food.

"Yeah, that was our plan with you, but...obviously we can't control our PDA around anybody", said Rachel.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't really thought about that", said Judy, as she poured Lucky Charms into a large cereal bowl.

"I mean, I was still planning on having Thanksgiving with you guys, but Rachel was planning on staying at her Dads while I was at your house."

"Actually, I've been talking to my Mom", said Rachel."Of course, I'll be spending the actual holiday with my Dads, at their house. But, the day after Thanksgiving, she wants us to go over there, so we can have our own. Why don't you join us, Mrs. Fabray."

"I wasn't aware that you talked to Shelby, Rachel."

"She came to see me, and we worked things out."

"Well how nice. Is she in the dark about you too being an item?"

"No, she knows about us", said Quinn."And, she's totally fine with it."

"I see", said Judy, as she flipped a pancake.

"Mom...it's actually a really great idea for you to spend some time with Shelby. It might...help you to...I don't know like...understand things a little better", said Quinn, taking a bite of her granola."I mean, she was a little confused by us, but only because she thought we hated each other. Plus...she's not your typical Lima Stepford Wife...it might do you some good to branch out in terms of your friends."

"Quinny...", warned Judy.

"I'm just saying...".

"I think that's a good idea. In fact, before you leave tomorrow morning, I could give you her number. You could call her...", said Rachel, hopefully.

"Well...alright, but for you girls only."

Rachel and Quinn smiled, and continued eating. A few minutes later, Santana came from her bedroom, holding Brittany's hand. They were both yawning, and walking impossibly slow.

"Okay...I smell Pancup Cakes...", said Santana.

"Indeed you do, I made them just for you Santana", laughed Judy.

"Yes! That's amazing", exclaimed Santana, as she sat down at the table. Brittany took a seat right next to her.

"I remember how much you liked these when you girls would have sleepovers at our house", said Judy, flipping the last of four pancakes onto a plate.

"So, call me a little slow for asking, but what is a Pancup Cake", asked Rachel.

"It's pancakes, with cupcake frosting and sprinkles. It takes my love of cupcakes, and sweet fluffy breakfast food, and combines them into a mouth full of tongue sex", said Santana.

"Oh God, you just _had_ to say that in front of my Mom, didn't you", stated Quinn, shaking her head.

"It's fine dear, didn't hear a thing", said Judy, sarcastically. She placed Santana's plate in front of her, with a glass of chocolate milk to follow.

"Oh thank you...", said Santana, digging right in.

"What about me", asked Brittany, tiredly.

"As if I could forget you, Brittany sweetie. You get a giant bowl of your all time favorite cereal. Here you are", she said, placing a bowl of Lucky Charms in front of Brittany."You've never been very fancy with your mean choices", she laughed.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray", said Brittany, happily."Seriously, you're the best."

"You're welcome, Brittany. You're all welcome. Don't think I don't know when kids go off to college, their eating habits aren't always the best."

Judy sat down at the table with a glass in her hand, and took a sip.

"Mom...why does that smell like alcohol", asked Quinn.

Judy just smiled, and took another sip. Quinn was a little aggravated but decided not to make a big deal about it. True, it bothered her that her Mother drank so much. However, she also felt for her. Living with Russel Fabray was hard enough, but being married to him would cause a straight edge to drink. Judy was going back to home to him, and Quinn knew it would go right back to how it always was. So, she decided that she would make sure she had a nice, relaxing day since she was leaving the following morning.

Once everybody was done eating, they all stayed at the table talking and chatting about random things.

"So, Santana's studying law...Brittany, you're dancing, that's good. Remind me again what it is that you do, Rachel", said Judy.

"I'm working for the Gershwin Theater, it's where Wicked shows."

"That's right. How are you liking that?"

"It's great, my boss can be nice when she wants to be, and I seem to know what I'm doing."

"Wouldn't you rather be singing and preforming", asked Judy.

"Not really. That's kind of a dead dream", answered Rachel.

"Bull...", said Quinn.

Rachel just shot her a look.

"You know, Lacy Price had said something about her daughter letting go of what she had wanted to do. I have to admit, it seemed like a shame. Lacy did seem happy with it, though", said Judy, thoughtfully.

"Are you talking about Jade", asked Rachel.

"Yes."

The girls all looked at each other, than back at Judy.

"Mom...what did she say about Jade? Like...aside from her supposedly having mono...", said Quinn, rolling her eyes.

"Not much. Just that she couldn't handle being here in New York, and as soon as she gets better, she'll be working for Mr. Price at home, in Lima."

"Oh God...", said Brittany.

"That's not good, we really need to get her back here", said Quinn.

"Yeah, we really do", said Santana, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Girls, she's perfectly fine being at home with her family, I don't know what you're so worried about", stated Judy. As if my magic, there was a knock on the door, and Santana jumped up.

"I'll get it."

She hurried over, and opened the door. There was Puck, with Mercedes and Jonah standing behind him.

"Hey guys...", said Santana, confusion in her voice."What's goin' on?"

"Sorry we didn't call", said Puck, walking inside.

"Yeah, we just needed to get out of the apartment", said Mercedes, as she clung to Jonah."It's just...too hard for him."

As they all filed inside, Santana studied Jonah. He looked like he had been crying, and suddenly she felt extremely bad. She decided that even if he did manage to make her angry that day, she wouldn't fight with him. Not even a little bit. They all took their shoes off, and headed into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, hey guys", said Brittany.

"Hello", said Judy.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray", said Mercedes.

"Sorry, if I would have known you were coming I would have made lunch for everybody."

"That's okay, Mrs. Fabray, we ate before we came over here", said Puck, politely.

Rachel looked up at Jonah, and noticed how quiet he was being. Brittany had noticed too, and was worried for him.

"Hey Quinn, would you mind if we talked for a minute, please", asked Mercedes.

"Sure", said Quinn standing up. Rachel stood up and followed her into the living room. Mercedes had Jonah sit down on the couch.

"Just hang out for a minute, baby. I'll be right back", she said, kissing him on the lips. Rachel sat down next to Jonah, and looked up at him. He just gave her a sad look back, and she hugged him tight. Mercedes and Quinn wandered into Quinn's bedroom, closing the door and sitting on her bed.

"He tried calling again earlier this morning."

"Did he talk to her", asked Quinn, hopefully.

"No, and I guess his Dad made some type of threat. If he calls again asking to talk to Jade, something's gonna' happen. Something bad", said Mercedes.

"Did he tell what it was?"

"No, but obviously it's bad enough, because he says he isn't gonna' call for her anymore. He hasn't said one word since we left the apartment, and I don't know what to do...", said Mercedes, almost crying.

"No, it's okay", said Quinn, rubbing her back."We'll figure this out."

"I...was hoping you'd be open to getting your Mom to help. She's friends with Mrs. Price...maybe she could talk to her", said Mercedes, nervously.

"Of course, trust me...I was already planning on asking", said Quinn.

"Really...?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, didn't you think I would", asked Quinn.

"Honestly girl, I was afraid to ask. We all were...I mean, we don't wanna' make it seem like we're using your Mom to get Jade back. She's been fun to hang with, I like having her here to visit."

"I know, I wasn't expecting to have so much fun with her. She made me bacon for lunch", exclaimed Quinn.

"See, that's why she's your Mom, she knows you all too well", laughed Mercedes."So...you'll talk to her?"

"Yeah, I will. Anything to get Jade back."

"She's leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, in the morning. So, when me and her go to dinner tonight...I'll see what I can do", answered Quinn. Mercedes smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Quinn and Judy had left the apartment, the rest of the crew hung back to watch movies. They were all sitting comfortable in the living room, while The Breakfast Club played on the TV.<p>

"What a lazy day", yawned Rachel, as she plopped down on the couch next to Puck, with a bowl of popcorn.

"Awweee...Fun size...", whined Puck, as he yawed.

"Oh no...", yawned Brittany.

"Damn it", said Jonah, as he let his yawn out. Santana and Mercedes didn't bother complaining, they just rolled their eyes, and yawned.

"That really sucks, who was it that pointed out how contagious yawns are", asked Santana.

"Who do you think", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I never even noticed that until Jade pointed it out. Ever since...yawning has pretty much a group activity around here", laughed Puck.

"She started that when she was like...twelve", said Jonah."My other sister, hated it...so she did it all the time just to annoy her. Believe it or not...that was like the one thing Jade did on purpose to piss Nessa off. Other than that, Nessa's bitchy attitude and violence towards Jade was unwarranted on all counts."

"Does she live at your parents house too", asked Santana.

"No, she lives in the apartment above my Dad's local bar, Jolted. But, she's always over at my parents house. She might as well just live back there."

"God...this passed month has really sucked without her", said Rachel, sadly.

"A day without her sucked", said Santana.

"Don't worry about it, you guys. Something tells me that Quinn will get her mother to help us out with that", said Mercedes, confidently.

Meanwhile, Quinn and her mother were at a very nice restaurant downtown. They had just ordered their food, and were talking about whatever happen to come up.

"So, school is going well, you're attending all of your classes", asked Judy.

"Yes, I like it a lot. Photography has opened up a whole new world for me."

"That's good to hear. Although, I do wish you'd study other things as well as taking photos."

Quinn gave her mother a confused look.

"Not to say Photography isn't a good path for you, because it truly is, but...you need something else, Quinny. Have you considered taking any other classes?"

"I have, I just don't really know what to pick yet."

"Okay, well, it's nice to hear you've at least thought about it', said Judy, with a smile.

"Hey Mom...I need to talk to you about...something", said Quinn, nervously. She hadn't planned on bringing it up so soon, but it was killing her on the inside. She knew how much her friends were counting on her.

"Sure, sweetheart."

"You know...how you're friends with Mrs. Price?"

"Yes...".

"We kind of...need a favor."

"We?"

"Yes, me...and all of us. Rachel...Santana...Jonah...all of us."

"What is it, Quinny?"

"Do you think you could talk to Mrs. Price...and get her to let Jade come back here?"

"She's sick, Quinn, she needs to be at home."

"No she's not sick, Mom. I mean...yeah she is, but...her being back in Lima is only making it worse."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't have mono, that's a lie her Mom made up just to make people think there is a good reason for her to be back there. She's...not safe there."

"Why wouldn't she be safe, she's with her family...".

"Her family who treats her like a crap."

"Oh honey, I don't know what you've heard, but Lacy and Anthony love their kids. They would do anything for them."

"Mom, please...Mr. Price and Dad are friends, lets just say they share a few of the same...habits. Jade and Jonah's childhood wasn't too much different from mine and Chelsea's. In fact...it was probably a Hell of a lot worse. I need you to help us, to help her."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't be so naive", Quinn snapped. She hadn't meant to get angry, but she knew her mother was putting on an act."I know you know what I'm saying!"

"What,so Anthony hits his kids, is that what you're getting at?"

"It's not just him, and no it has nothing to do with Mika and Nessa. The only two people in that family that have had to deal with the bullshit, are Jade and Jonah. Especially Jade, and her being back at home is nothing more than a cover up to save Mr. and Mrs Price from being embarrassed about anything."

Quinn had decided long before she brought it up, to leave out the part of Mika and the baby, just for the time being. She needed to be safe about it.

"Embarrassed about what", asked Judy, quietly. As if a local reporter from Lima was sitting at the next table, waiting to hear a juicy secret. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mom...excuse my language but you really need to get your head out of your ass."

Judy's eyes grew wide, and she looked around to make sure nobody had heard.

"Just listen to me, okay? Not everybody in that town has a pretty golden halo hanging above their head. People beat their kids, and wives, people drink their problems away, people have secrets. Painful secretes. Hurtful ones, secrets that they would end a life to keep. Just because it's a small town, and people assume that everything is just dandy most of the time, doesn't mean it is. You know this, and hiding from it isn't gonna' make it any better. I don't know what I can say to you to get you to leave Dad. In fact, I'm pretty sure that you never will. Does it break my heart, yes it does. But, you're an adult, I'm your child, I can't make you do anything, as much as I want to."

"What's your point, Quinny?"

"My point is, some family secrets can be dangerous. In the Fabray household, we grin, bare, and drink it. Well, in the Price household they do the same thing, only in this situation, somebody's life is at stake. I'm not asking you for a lot here, Mom. At first it felt like I was, but now I'm starting to realize that it's really not that big of an issue. I'm asking you to talk to Lacy Price, and see if you can convince her to let Jade move back here. Ot at the very least, let us talk to her on the damn phone. We need her, and she needs us...and if you don't want to help, fine. I will respect. Just know, that we will be doing whatever we can to get her back, no matter what it takes."

Judy studied Quinn for a moment before she took a sip of her wine, and spoke.

"You...feel very strongly about this...", she stated.

"You're damn right I do. Jade is Rachel's best friend, and a huge part of my life now. I feel like if I would have bothered to pay any attention to her back in school, I might have become a bigger better person a lot sooner. She means a lot to all of us, and that's why we need your help. Please, Mom...please help."

Judy liked that Quinn was asking for her help, she didn't do it much. She had learned a lot about her daughter in her short visit, but at that moment, she was surprised to be learning even more.

"You really have grown up, haven't you?"

"Considering it's only been a few months since I left home, I see why that would be a huge shock to you. But...yes, I have."

"No...I noticed this change right after you graduated. Maybe...even some time before that. I'm proud of you, Quinny. I really am."

"Does that mean you'll help?"

Judy finished her glass of wine, and signaled the waiter for more.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really happy that some of you had asked for Judy to be open to Quinn's lifestyle because I kinda' felt like it needed to happen anyways. I hope you liked it, please don't forget t review, as always your feedback makes me smile. I love you all!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- So, there's a lot of discussion in this chapter, but trust me it needs to happen. Thanks for hanging in here with me readers, it means a lot to me. I know, my updates are taking FOREVER lately, and I'm really sorry. Just incase I haven't made it clear at all, my life is crazy, but I promise I'm trying for you guys. I don't mean to take so long, and I'm so damn sorry, really...I am. There's kind of a lot of Santana and Rachel in this chapter, but it's okay, it's nessacery. I hope you like it. The song in this chapter is a mashup, just incase anyone had a hard time figuring that out.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I am not done talking to you", snapped Santana, as she followed the shorter girl into the living room.<p>

"Really, that's funny, because I'm seriously done talking to you!"

"Don't cop an attitude with me, loud mouth tiny! You're not even listening to me!"

"No I hear you, Santana! I hear you loud and fucking clear! The thing is, you just went into way too much detail in order to cover up what's really going on! I know you say you love them both, you want them both, and you wanna' try to be with both! But, all I heard was, _blah blah blah I'm a selfish bitch who wants two girlfriends and clean conscious_!"

Rachel stopped in the middle of the living room. Nobody else was around. Brittany and Puck were both working, Quinn was in class, and Mercedes and Jonah were at Smashed doing the books. Rachel had finally called Santana out on her being back with Brittany, only it was through text messaging, and Santana hated it. She hated that Rachel had chosen texting to express what she wanted to say, so she had gone to the apartment to talk to her.

"Why now", asked Santana. Rachel just shot her a dirty look, as if she had no idea what she meant."Why did you wait all this time to bitch at me about this? It's been a month and a half! Six fucking weeks since she's been gone, and you choose now...weeks before we head back to Lima, to bring this up! Why?"

"Because, I was tired of it! That unspoken rule where we all know you're back with Britt, but for some reason aren't allowed to talk about it at all! That is crap! What you're doing is crap, and you're using it as an excuse to get what you want", yelled Rachel.

Santana glared and the shorter, angry girl. She wanted to scream at her, grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she understood. However, something stopped her. Didn't matter what it was, it stopped her.

"You what I think? I think you're frustrated because Quinn's Mom hasn't had any luck with Mrs. Price! I get it...we all get it, but you don't have to take it out on me! I'm not the one who took her away!"

"Don't you even try that on me, Santana! I'm not taking anything out on you! I don't wanna' talk to you right now, so just leave! Just get the fuck out of here", yelled Rachel, as she picked up an empty glass from the coffee table, and threw it against the wall. As it shattered into hundreds of pieces all over the floor, Santana looked at Rachel in shock. She knew what was coming, and she wasn't about to let it happen.

"Rooftop."

"Excuse me", asked Rachel, disdain masking her tone.

"You heard me. Rooftop. Now."

"I'm not going up there with you", laughed Rachel, as if Santana had no right to suggest it.

"You're starting to loose control Rachel, and I don't know where else I can talk to you about this so...I will count to three...", said the Latina, as calmly as she could.

"You really think that's gonna' work? Screw you!"

"One...".

"Santana...stop it!"

"Two...".

"Oh my God, fine", shouted Rachel and she headed for the door. Santana followed at a close distance behind, somewhat proud of herself. She knew being on the roof would calm her down. She just wanted to explain it the best she could. Once they were on the roof, Rachel went straight over to the edge, and took a deep breath. It was freezing, but neither of them cared at the moment.

"Tiny...if you jump, I'm gonna' be so pissed, because I'll have to jump after you, and I wasn't planning on taking a free fall today", said Santana, as she watched Rachel closely.

"Relax, I'm not gonna' jump, I just...needed to breathe for a minute."

"Alright...".

"I really don't feel like fighting with you, Santana."

"So don't fight with me, just talk to me...".

"It's not that simple, not with this. Not with her...", said Rachel, as she stepped away from the edge, and sat down."I had so much faith in you."

"What is that supposed to mean", asked Santana, as she sat down.

"It means, no matter how much you like to regret that you've changed a little since Lima, you have. I liked the change, I really did, but now...it just seems like you haven't changed at all."

"Just because I want to be with both Britts, and Jade?"

Rachel just nodded.

"Wow...that really sucks."

"I'm sorry, it's how I feel."

"Rachel..._she_ changes me."

"Brittany or Jade?"

"Well, they both do, but, Jade more recently. I understand why it's a little out of the ordinary for three people to be in a relationship together, and to be honest, I never even thought about it before. Only now...it just seems right. I can't choose...".

"You should choose."

"Why? I love Jade, and so does Brittany. Brittany and I love each other, and if you really watch the two of them, it's easy to see the love between them."

"I know Brittany has developed feelings for Jade, but do you really think that Jade loves Brittany in the same way?"

"Yeah, I do. They're just so much alike...", said Santana, absentmindedly.

"True, but that doesn't mean they should be together", said Rachel.

"No, I'm not saying that's the _only_ reason I can tell they love each other. It's just one of the reasons. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised Brittany was even able to recognize her feelings for Jade. I noticed before she even knew it herself, and I'm pretty sure Jade has yet to acknowledge her own feelings for Britt."

"Santana, she might not even have those feelings for her. Maybe you're just seeing what you wanna' see."

"I thought about that. I really did, but I still don't think that's it. Something about the way they talk...".

"Well yeah...I mean, we're talking about two girls who once had a conversation about why the Wonder Pets are better than The Little Einsteins. Of course there is something about the way they talk", said Rachel, laughing just a little.

"Oh my God...", laughed Santana."...remember when they spent an hour talking about cotton candy?"

"Yes...and how it's a good thing they don't make a flavor that's white", said Rachel.

"Yeah", said Santana, as her laughter died down."It's not just _what_ they talk about, though. It's _how_ they talk to each other. If you really listen, you notice...they understand each other in a way that...none of us will ever be able to understand. Rach, you just have to pay attention, trust me. You know how back in school, Brittany would say something, and we'd all just kinda' get confused, or roll our eyes?"

"Yeah...Jade says stuff like that as well, and it sometimes gets the same reactions."

"Exactly. Well, when they say those things to each other...neither of them roll their eyes, or get confused. I mean, you'd think the two of them being around each other would just be this...never ending back and forth game of confusion. But, it's not...they always know what the other one is saying. The awkward cancels itself out, and they just...understand."

"What's your point, San?"

"That they love each other, and it just so happens that one of them doesn't see it yet."

"I kinda of see what you mean, but...Jade and I have really in depth talks all the time. Does that mean you think we're in love with each other too", asked Rachel.

"No, not at all...that's a friendship love, like...sisters. Jade is to you what Quinn is to me. Trust me, you just have to look, it's there. The love is there with them."

Rachel, no matter much she internally protested her own feelings, was starting to understand Santana's point of view. She still wanted to be mad at her, she wanted to hold onto the anger, but she couldn't. While sitting there, listening, and looking at her, a whole new array of questions began to cross her mind.

"San...what is it that you love about Jade so much?"

"I just...love her."

"I know that, but please...be more specific. I'm just trying to understand."

"I think...it's her difference."

"Yeah?"

"Like how she looks a certain way...but isn't that way...".

"I need you to elaborate...".

"Think about it, Rach. She's black...so from an unfamiliar and shallow eye, she seems scary. She's dark, like she wears black a lot, puts on way too much eye liner, and puts forth this whole Emo thing. Only with her, it's not just a thing, she doesn't do that for attention like most people would assume. I just really hate the way people look at her sometimes...".

"Me too...I always have", said Rachel, nodding her head.

"That's just how she is...it's a huge part of who she is. So people who don't know her like we do, assume she's sad and negative all the time. You literally can't figure her out unless you talk to her, and get to know her. Like, back in school...I barely knew she was there. I picked on her all the time, I know that. Only...I don't remember about half the times I did it."

"That's because she was trying to hide", said Rachel. "She knew how students at school saw her, so she tried to save herself from the torment."

"I know, and I can't say that I blame her. I remember her being around a lot. Seeing her all the time, and thinking she was so damn cute. But...things were different at McKinley. I felt like I _had_ to mess with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know", said Rachel.

"It's the same with Britt. Since she was a Cheerio, people always assumed that she was stuck up. She could be stuck up, but only because that's how she saw me acting. That's what Quinn and I wanted, so she just did whatever we wanted her to. Nobody ever really called her stupid as much, because they knew better. They knew she was close to us, so they backed off. I honestly wish...I would have protected Jade in the same way, but it was high school. People like me, and people like her...we didn't hang out, that's just how it was. It seemed like the only way anybody could get away with hanging out with a different crowed was...with Glee. It didn't have to be like that...".

"It was like that."

"It was, but it _really_ didn't have to be. Brittany and Glee Club were probably the only two things I had that made me realize I didn't have to be such a bitch all the time. Yeah, at school, even if she was with me, my bitch mode was pretty much stuck on the active switch. But...when it was just me and her outside of school...I tried so hard to be better, and it paid off. I was better...all because of her. Once Brittany was with Artie, school ended, and Glee was over...I just...felt lost. Than, I moved here with Quinn...got to know Jade...and gained some of my humanity back."

Rachel nodded as a sign that she understood. She couldn't help but be proud of the Latina. There was no denying that when in Lima, Santana's maturity went to a whole new level when Brittany was around. The tall blond's influence shown brightly for sure. Only now, it wasn't just Brittany that had a positive influence on Santana. Jade Price was the missing piece of the puzzle that was Santana Lopez. Rachel couldn't help but admire that.

"You really do love them both...".

"Yeah, Rach...I really do."

"Alright...you win...I don't think you're just trying to get away with having two girlfriends."

Santana looked at Rachel, and smiled.

"I'm not really sure how these three way relationships work, but Santana...just promise me that you won't hurt either of them. They both deserve the world."

"I promise...come here", laughed Santana, extending her arm. Rachel smiled, scooted over, and let Santana put her arm around her."If McKinley could see us now, right?"

"Yeah, really", laughed Rachel."You know what? I really hate how things were between us in school, and I don't think I ever really apologized for that. I'm sorry, San."

"Wait...what? _You're_ sorry", asked Santana, in shock.

"Yes. I mean, it's like you said...it didn't have to be like that, but it was."

"Rachel, you have no reason to be sorry...I was a terrible bitch to you most of the time."

"Yes, you were kinda' terrible to me, but I gave it right back to you. I made assumptions about you, just like you made them about me. I insulted you just like you insulted me. Doesn't matter who started it, or why it happened...that's how it was. My point is...I shouldn't have fought fire with fire. So, that's why I'm sorry."

Santana tightened her grasp around Rachel, and shook her head in disbelief.

"You just keep on surprising me, Berry."

"Good, so you'll be prepared for when I tell you...I was born male...there were operations...".

"Holy shit, what", asked Santana, staring at the tiny girl.

"Santana Lopez I cannot believe you just fell for that", laughed Rachel."You should have seen the look on your face!"

Santana smiled a little, and shook her head slowly.

"Oh God...I can't wait to tell everybody! That was the best!"

"Tiny...you have about a five second head start...", said Santana.

"Oh no...no no no", laughed Rachel as she scrambled up from the ground, and ran towards the stairs. Santana was up in no time, and running after her.

"Yeah you better run!"

Later that day, Quinn was laying on the couch half asleep, watching TV with Jonah. She was so tired, but decided not to go home right after her classes. She wanted to see Rachel. Santana had gone to meet up with Brittany, Puck and Mercedes were both working, so the only ones in the apartment were Rachel, Quinn, and Jonah.

"Quinn, you okay", Jonah asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just checkin'...you look...sick or something. Sorry...".

"No, it's okay, thank you for asking. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"Oh okay", he said, putting his attention back on the TV.

Quinn smiled sadly at Jonah. She had noticed that ever since Jade had been gone, he was always asking her and the other girls if they were okay. She felt like hugging him, but the previous time she had hugged him out of nowhere, he had burst into tears.

_Should I risk it?_

He looked warn out, like he had been working way to hard against his will. He was pushing himself for sure, only because throwing himself into work was all he could do to get all the frustration out. The entire group was worried about him. He wasn't eating much, his weight was going down, and he rarely smiled. True, Thanksgiving was on a pretty fast approach, and he would most likely get to see his sister soon. However, it wasn't there yet, and Quinn was starting to feel guilty that her mother's efforts to help turned out to be an epic fail. Something needed to be done, before the boy's depression got any worse.

"Hey...", she said, and he looked at her."I have an assignment on Male models due next week. Feel like helping me out with that?"

"You should ask Puckerman...", he said, smiling a little."He's probably a much better choice than me."

"Well, I need two guys...so I'll ask him too, but...honestly, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think you were a good choice, Jonah", said Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, I'll help you out", he said.

"Thank you."

At that moment, Rachel came strolling into the room, with her cellphone in her hand.

"So...we may have created a monster...and by monster, I mean our mothers being friends, and actually getting along", she said, laughing.

"What" asked Quinn, sitting up.

"Listen to this voice mail I got from them", said Rachel, pressing the speaker button on her phone.

_**"Rachel...it's me...".**_

_"And me, don't forget about me..."_

_**"Yes, and Judy's sitting next to me...listen we've asked you guys like a million times already to send us your Christmas lists..."**_

_"It doesn't count if you bring them on Thanksgiving, because we're going Black Friday shopping before you all come to Shelby's. If we don't scout out the things you kids want before hand, it may get ugly..."_

_**"See, and that can't happen, Rachel. If I have to lay the smack down on somebody in the middle of the mall, I will...but I doubt Judy is ready to see that side of me just yet..."**_

_"I did see that side of you, yesterday at lunch when that waiter gave us a broken baby chair for Beth..."._

_**"Oh you think that was bad? Wow, okay Rach I should hang up, it seems Judy has some more to learn about me. Call us back, or else we'll call Quinn's phone, and leave an even longer voice mail, filled with intimate details about-"**_

The message ended, and Quinn's eyes grew wide.

"Intimate details about what", she asked.

"I don't know, my voice mail cut them off", laughed Rachel."Like I said...we may have created a monster."

"You know my Mom is over there like every day now, I don't see how Shelby can put up with it", said Quinn, as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Well, at least we're getting lots of pictures of Beth from both of them. I still say she looks like you...", said Rachel, as she scanned through some of the photos Shelby texted."The hair, the eyes...".

"No, see but she's got Puck's nose. The nose usually sets the entire facial character", said Quinn, and Rachel smirked and glared at her."Okay, stop I wasn't talking about yours...I was just saying in general...Jonah", the blond deflected."...who do you think Beth looks more like?"

"Puckerman."

"You have to say that, you guys have your little Bro-mance", laughed Rachel.

"Mhm, that's right", said Jonah, looking back to the TV."But you know what, it doesn't matter she's a beautiful little girl. Only thing you need to worry about is your Moms. From the sound of that voice mail, that little girl has been around a whole lot of crazy", he laughed.

"Oh God...", said Quinn, half laughing.

Before anything else could be said, Puck came bursting into the apartment.

"Hey...", he said, kicking his shoes off."So...your Moms are seriously mental."

"Oh no...what did they do to you", asked Rachel.

"I got a voice mail from Judy...wanting to know if there was a special kind of Mohawk product that I used on my hair. Than, Shelby gets on there and asks how I would feel about owning a guitar with a picture of Beth engraved into it...", he said sitting down.

Rachel and Quinn burst into hysterical laughter, and Jonah just smiled and shook his head.

"I mean, it's cool they wanna' get me Christmas gifts and everything, but what the Hell", asked Puck.

"My Mom has always been like that with the Holiday's...and, oh my God with the Black Friday shopping. I remember one year she woke me up at three o'clock in the morning to go to mall. We stood in a line for damn near two hours so she could buy my Dad some fancy shot glass set. Worst part of it...we didn't leave that mall until it was dark outside again. I wanted to cry...", said Quinn.

"That's how my Mom is...but she never made any of us go with her", said Jonah.

"I dunno about my Mom's shopping habits...for obvious reasons. But, for reason I can't help but think she wasn't too big on it until she started hanging around Judy", said Rachel, looking at Quinn.

"Okay, but it wasn't just me that suggested they be friends, you were totally on board with that too", defended the blond.

"Fair enough."

"Hey...I've been thinking about something", said Puck, sitting back, and putting his feet up on the coffee table."When Beth's older...assuming you two will still be together...how are we supposed to explain that...Quinn is Beth's birth Mother...and she dating her adopted Mother's daughter?"

"Holy shit...", said Jonah.

"Yeah, you see what I mean, dude?"

"Wow, I hadn't really thought about that at all", said Rachel, worry making her tone."That does sound really messed up when you say it out loud."

"It's too early to think about that...we can cross that bridge when we come to it", said Quinn. She hated that she was avoiding the subject, especially since she had been thinking a lot about it lately. She was starting to realize that she had somehow picked up her Mother's ability to deflect things that needed to be talked about. She hated it.

Jonah shut the TV off, and tossed the remote aside.

"Dude...what's up", asked Puck.

"Nothing...I'm just done watching TV for now. Mercedes isn't coming over after work, so I think I'm just gonna' go crash...", answered Jonah.

"You can't crash, it's like five o'clock", argued Puck.

"Yeah, I know...".

"Let's go get some food...give these two some privacy."

"No man, I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit...I know you are. Come on, we'll go get pizza...those really big slices, like the size of your head", said Puck standing up. Jonah couldn't help but smile."You know you want to, dude...".

"Yeah, alright fine...let's do it", said Jonah, as he stood up.

"That's my boy", said Puck, patting him on the back.

Rachel and Quinn smiled. They liked how Puck knew Jonah was hurting, as was trying to cheer him up as best he could.

That night, at nine fifteen, Rachel and Quinn walked into Quinn and Santana's apartment. As they took their shoes off, and put there things down, Santana was exiting her bedroom, with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey...", said Quinn, looking at her. The Latina just walked over, and hugged the blond tight."What's the matter?"

"Brittany. She had a bad day, and I made it even worse", said Santana, as she broke the hug.

"What do you mean", asked Rachel.

"I told her about the fight we had earlier, so she got thinking about Jade and started crying..".

"Wait, you two had a fight", asked Quinn."Why don't I know about this?"

"It's...not important. We resolved it, everything is fine now", said Rachel, nervously.

"No...tell me...", said Quinn, as she took her jacket off.

"Well, I'll tell you Q. Rach, Britts said if you showed up, she wanted to see you, so why don't you go on in my room. She's laying down, but she's not sleeping", said Santana.

"Alright", said Rachel. She took her jacket off, and hurried across the living room. Once she was inside Santana's room, and the door was closed, Santana moved forward, and hugged Quinn again. Only this time, she started crying a little.

"Okay...", said Quinn, worry in her voice."...what was this fight about?"

"Fucking hate this", cried Santana, as she once again broke the hug. She wandered into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Quinn took a seat next to her, and waited for her friend to explain.

"Rach was mad at me because of me getting back together with Brittany...but I think she gets it now."

"Gets what?"

"That me and Britts wanna' be with Jade...together."

"Oh my God, is that what's going on", asked Quinn.

"Yeah...", mumbled Santana."...if Jade wants it...we're both gonna' be with her."

"I see."

"Please don't hate me, Q."

"I don't hate you. I'll admit I was a little annoyed with you and Brittany but, now that you've told me, I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't have a problem with it, I just hope you're all able to handle it if it works out", said Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if one of you gets jealous of the other two? What if two of you decide you don't need the other one? I'm not saying I doubt anything, it's just...three people all together sounds like a lot of love, yet...a lot of feelings. Bad feelings, and good ones...".

"I don't think any of that will happen. If it does...we'll get through it", said Santana, confidently. She wiped some of her own tears away."I miss her so much, Q. Her voice...her pretty little face...her scent. I miss it all, and I'm so scared."

"I know, I'm scared too."

"What would you do if...Rachel got taken away from you?"

"Oh my God, are you serious, I'd loose my damn mind. Believe it or not...I think about that all the time."

"About loosing her?"

"Yeah. I wish I didn't...I wish...I could stop, but that thought sits at the back of my mind constantly. I think it's because when she left school early, I felt what life without her was. I've had feelings for her for so long...so once she was gone...my heart broke. It was awkward though, because she didn't know how I felt...I didn't know how she felt and so it wasn't just her leaving that hurt so bad. It was also the fact that I never got to tell her how I felt, I never got to kiss her or hold her. God...my last words to her before she left were something along the lines of how I didn't care. How...I just wanted her gone."

"Really?"

"Really, and it really hurt because...I didn't think I would ever see her again. So, in my mind...the last thing she would have heard me say directly to her were words of hate. That really killed me, because it was a huge lie. Every day after that, before summer break started, and she left...I wanted to talk to her so bad. The very last day of school...I was like three seconds away from going up to her, grabbing her, and kissing her until she couldn't breath. I wanted her to stay...but that would have been so selfish. I knew what her dreams were, I knew Lima was holding her back...so I couldn't tell her how much I needed her to stay."

"Wow, Q. You've never told me any of this before."

"I know...I'm ashamed of it. Being here now, knowing what happened to her after she left...makes me feel so fucking guilty", said Quinn, almost crying."...I mean, maybe if I would have been honest, and just told her how much I cared about her, how much I loved her...she would have stayed and been safe. Away from Jesse, away from his anger, away from all the pain he caused her."

"That sounds like a what if to me, Quinn. Don't do that to yourself", said Santana.

"I can't help it...because I know I could have saved her from everything."

"I get that. I guess I'm a hypocrite", said Santana, laughing a little.

"Why?"

"It makes me nervous when people ask those what if questions. Yet, I've been doing it since I found out about Mika Price. What if I would have talked to Jade in school, what if I would have been with her, or at least been her friend? I would have known about what was going on sooner, and I would have stopped it."

"She wouldn't have told you, S. Even if you two would have been close at McKinley...she never would have told you."

"I know, but I would have found out. And you know, Britts keeps asking me...what if he's hurting her San? What if he's hurting her right now? I never know what to say, because I'm scared of the same damn thing", said the Latina, breaking into tears."It's been almost two months...what if she's not okay?"

Quinn pulled Santana into a hug.

"We'll know soon enough...", she mumbled.

A few minutes passed, while Santana cried into Quinn. Eventually, she stopped and they were just talking again.

"You know, she apologized to me today", said Santana.

"Who did?"

"Rachel. She said she was sorry for how she was back in school. I was like super confused...she didn't really need to say sorry."

"Wow, really?"

"It was crazy, Q. I mean she was dead serious about it", said Santana, in disbelief.

"That's exactly why it's so easy for me to love her. She's so...amazing, she's a beautiful person", Quinn said, smiling.

"Jade's beautiful too", cried Santana. Quinn couldn't help but smile sadly. Her best friend's tone was one of doubt, yet her voice was full of worry. It was obvious to the blond that Santana had some awkward feeling that anyone else doubted Jade Price's beauty.

"I know she is, San."

"God...", cried Santana, as she looked down to her lap."Jade...where did you go...".

"She'll be back...and she'll love you and Brittany just as much as the night she left", said Quinn.

"So...you see it too", asked Santana.

"See what?"

"How much Brittany and Jade love each other...".

"Of course I do."

Santana smiled through her tears. All the talk about Jade, love, and loss made her want to sing. She had felt like that a lot since she had joined the Glee club. However, she never thought it would follow her once she left Lima. The craving to sing was obviously something she would never loose. Not even if she tried.

_**Santana-**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Quinn-**_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you..._

_**Santana-**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Quinn-**_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel..._

_**Santana-**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_**Quinn-**_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to divide, something so real_

_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_**Santana-**_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

When they were finished singing, they hugged each other tight, and breathed through all the feelings they held. Santana felt for Quinn because of her fear of loosing Rachel. Quinn felt for Santana because of her fear of never getting Jade back. True, she had Brittany, but somehow it would never be the same because of Jade.

"I really hope we can get her back, San. For the sake of your heart...I hope we get her back, and I really mean that", cried Quinn.

"I know you do...and for the sake of your heart...I hope you have Rachel forever. For the rest of your life...I hope Rachel is with you."

"Trust me, I'll make sure that happens", said Quinn, breaking the hug, and wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?"

"San...I think I'm gonna' propose to Rachel this Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, I hope you all like it. Next update will be Thanksgiving back in Lima. The songs Quinn and Santana sang...yeah complicated I know. It's a mashup of <em>"Where'd You Go" By: Fort Minor and "No One" By: Alicia Keys.<em> Putting a mashup in a story is harder than I thought, so I probably won't do that again. Just needed to try it. I know it was probably really damn confusing, so sorry. Please review, and don't be shy about feedback. Love you all.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- Okay please don't hate me, this chapter has some pretty heavy things in it. BUT it does deal with Quinn being around her Dad. Lots of parents in this update, you've been warned. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving Day - <strong>_**Price Residence**_

Jade sat down in her basement bedroom, on her bed, tired as ever, feeling like she had just been run over by a monster truck. She was dressed and ready for Thanksgiving, make up done, perfume on. Her head was pounding, like there was a bomb inside of her skull that was about to go off at any time. She had some music playing from her stereo, yet all she could hear was pounding, and something that sounded like high pitched frequency. She gripped the blankets on her bed, tightly in her fists, trying to concentrate on the music.

_God...it hurts. Make it stop...please make it stop..._

She knew what the day would bring. Her listening to her parents lie to the relatives. Her being pulled away from the company to be punished for being such an embarrassment. Hiding tears, hiding pain, hiding pretty much everything she felt. It was literally causing her pain just thinking about it, and she needed to do everything she could to stop it.

_The music...just listen...come on...concentrate. You fucking loser...just concentrate..._

She squeezed her eyes shut, causing a few tears to roll slowly roll down her cheeks.

_Guitar...I hear guitar._

She was gripping the blankets so tightly, that her hands were shaking.

_Drums...those are drums...where's the bass...where is it..._

She took in a big, shaky breath, and released it slowly.

_There is it...there's the bass...I hear it now..._

She took another breath in, and held it. She was squeezing the blankets so tightly, that she could feel her heart beat in her hands. When she felt it get weaker and weaker, she released the breathe, and let the lightness in her head take over. It seemed to be driving the pounding away. It was than that she was able to fully tune into the music, and start singing the song that was on.

**Jade-**

_Where are you and I'm so sorry..._

_I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight..._

_I need somebody and always..._

_This sick, strange darkness..._

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time._

She let go of the blankets, and opened her eyes.

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders,_

_Catching things and eating their insides._

_Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason..._

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?_

_Stop this pain tonight..._

She heard footsteps moving quickly down the stairs, and her head snapped towards them. When she saw who was standing there, her heart beat got faster.

"Jonah...", she whispered.

He wasted no time, rushing over, grabbing her from the bed, and pulling her into the biggest hug he had ever given her.

"Oh My God...", she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face into his shoulder. He lifted her up, and held her tighter. He never wanted to let his sister go again. He knew he would feel nothing but relief seeing her, but he did expect the tears.

"God damn it...I missed you", he cried.

"I missed you too, big brother. I missed you so much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabray Residence<strong>_

"Quinn, stop playing around with your cellphone, and spend time with the family. You can talk to your friends later", said Russel, as he brushed by Quinn, and made his way into the living room. Quinn rolled her eyes, and wandered in the other direction. It was the first time in the passed hour that she had looked at her phone, and wasn't about to put it down. She had so many texts.

**Dad and Daddy just got done crying now. I told them about Jesse like two hours ago...this is going to be a very long day...- R**

**My mom is makin' me and my sister spend quality time together...wtf does that even mean? help..- P**

**Yo...she's here! She's breathing, she seems okay! holy shit...it's so good 2 see her! - J**

**So my aunt's new boyfriend just pinched my ass...I'm for real like minutes away from slappin' him across the creeper face...- S**

**My little sister just put lucky charms marshmallows in her mashed potatoes! My parents were laughing and saying how cute that was! I totally invented that like ten years ago! Now she does it and it's cute? So not fair! - B**

**Girl...I cannot wait for Shelby's tomorrow. I missed my family but damn, I'm already sick of the nonsense. My parents say Hi...- M**

Quinn smiled, and started answering all the texts. Once she had answered all of them, she wandered into the kitchen, where Judy was in the middle of taking the Turkey from the oven.

"Oh...here Mom, let me help you...", she said, rushing over.

"Thank you, sweetheart", said the older Fabray, as the two of them moved the giant cooked bird from the oven, to the counter top.

"Damn thing...I had to buy that like two weeks ago. It's been frozen for so long, I can't even believe it actually cooked", laughed Judy.

"Mom...look at you. You know, it's mostly Dad's side of the family that's here, I don't see why you're working so hard to impress them", said Quinn, shaking her head.

"Really? It's _his_ side of the family , and you don't see why I'm trying so hard", asked Judy, one eyebrow raised.

"Well...I mean yeah, I guess I do but...you don't have to. They aren't here for the food, they're here to see just how much of a grasp he has on his family", said Quinn, annoyance in her tone."Just, slow down a little, Mom."

"I can't. This is a holiday...everything needs to be absolutely perfect."

Quinn smiled sadly at her mother, and watched her very closely, as she started to baste the Turkey. She looked so tired, and so fed up with life. As she watched her, she noticed her make up was particularly heavy around her left eye. Her sad smile quickly turned into a concerned frown. She stepped close to her mother, and lightly stroked her face.

"When?"

"What", asked Judy, clearly caught off guard.

"When did he do this?"

"Quinny...stop it...".

"Just...tell me, Mom."

Judy sighed, and put the baster down. She picked up her drink, and took a quick sip.

"Last night."

"Why?"

"I was on the phone with Shelby for almost two hours. He wanted me to start cleaning the house while he was out to dinner with his friends. By the time he got home, I hadn't started yet, I was on the phone...you know how it goes...", answered the women, tiredly.

"You can't be serious...", said Quinn."Mom, the house is immaculate...".

"I know. I was...up most of the night", said Judy, as she traced her finger around the rim of her glass."I didn't think I'd finish in time...but I did. Luckily, it was the first thing your Grandmother noticed when she walked in this morning. She loved how clean the house was, and couldn't express enough how proud she was of your father for keeping such a clean house."

"Mom...", whispered Quinn, as she stepped even closer to her."Have you slept at all?"

"Just an hour, but it's alright, Quinny. I'm alright."

Quinn just shook her head, and pulled the older woman in for a hug.

"This has to stop...", she whispered into her mother's ear.

"I know...".

"Does Shelby know what he does to you?"

"No, of course not...and it needs to stay that way. Quinny...she is probably...one of the best friends I've ever had, and that's so strange to me...".

"Why?"

"Because...when I spend time with my other friends...people I've known for years, people from my Woman's Group at church...other women who are more like me, it's not the same. I've never felt as comfortable with those women, as I do when I spend time with Shelby. She's an amazing woman, and such a fantastic mother to that baby. I'm proud to call her my friend."

"So, if that's the case, why not tell her about Dad", asked Quinn, looking right into her mother's eyes.

"Because...it's not something that anybody needs to know, Quinny."

"Mom...please...please leave him...", begged Quinn, tears forming in her eyes.

Judy just smiled at her daughter, and kissed her in the cheek.

"Will you help me with the stuffing, dear?"

Judy pulled away from her daughter, and put all her attention on the stove. Quinn just watched her, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She knew she'd never leave him on her own. She knew she'd have to do something, and she knew it would involve telling Shelby Cocoran the truth. Just as Quinn was about to start helping Judy with the food, Russel came walking in the kitchen, a fresh drink in his hand.

"Quinn, your cousins want to hear about New York, why don't you go on into the living room and talk to them", he said.

"I'm kinda' helping Mom right now...", she said, not even looking at the man.

"Your mother is capable, she's been doing it for years...go in the living room."

"Dad...".

"I'm not going to say it again", he said, in a low, threatening voice.

"Just go, sweetheart...", Judy whispered."I'll be just fine."

Quinn shook her head. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and without looking at Russel, hurried into the living room.

"What the Hell is the matter with that girl", spat Russel.

"I don't know dear...I really don't know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berry Residence<strong>_

Rachel was sitting on the couch in her basement. Looking around, she noticed not much had changed. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. Sitting there was making her think back to the house party she'd thrown. She remembered how her stomach was in knots when Quinn had walked in. She couldn't believe she was actually in her house. Than, there was how sad she got when she thought she was going to leave with everyone else. That has been the only reason she let Puck break into the liquor cabinet. She didn't just want Quinn to stay, she needed her to. She thought drinking would have made it easier for her to be around the blond, but she was wrong. It made it much harder. So much harder that she had gone back into her habit of throwing herself at Finn.

_Why did I do that..._

In the middle of her thoughts, her father, Leroy, came walking down the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart", he said.

"Hi Daddy", she said, smiling at the older, dark skinned man.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...clearing my head."

"Are you waiting for a phone call", he asked, noticing that Rachel had her phone in her lap.

"Oh...no, not really, just texting with some people."

He nodded, and took a seat next to her.

"How's Dad? Still crying I assume."

"No, no I think he's done for now. Try to understand though, sweetie...you laid a lot on us today."

"I know. I'm so sorry...".

"It's alright. You're still here, and you seem to be doing fine. We just wish you would have felt comfortable enough to call us more, and tell us what was happening to you. I mean, we would have been there to get you away from him, Rachel. No questions asked, you have to know that."

"I do know that, Daddy."

"So...why not let us know?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly okay with me calling people a lot. Plus, I didn't want you to make me come home...and you were both so skeptical to begin with when I wanted to move away. I didn't want to hear you say you told me so."

"I see", he said, looking hurt. Rachel felt bad all of the sudden.

"Well, would you have made me come home", she asked, nervously.

"I won't lie, we probably would have wanted that, but if you would have talked to us, and explained that you didn't want to come back...we could have worked something out."

Rachel just nodded.

"However, we probably would have said we told you so. We're your parents, we're entitled to say things like that", he said, with a smile. Rachel smiled back, and playfully nudged him with her shoulder."Just for the record...I would have beaten the living crap out of him, Rea."

"Daddy...".

"No, I would have. Nobody hurts my baby", he said, as he pulled her into a hug."Please promise me that if anything like that ever happens again, you'll call us."

"I promise."

The man was so proud of his daughter, and more than just a little happy to see her. It was clear to him that she has changed a lot, but he still saw his baby. He had so much faith in her, that he knew whatever it was that was keeping her from what she really wanted, wouldn't be in the way forever.

"How did you feel when he was killed? I mean, we heard about it on the local news, but than we couldn't get a hold of you."

"I called you with my new numbers when I changed them...".

"True, but even before you had the numbers changed, you didn't answer our calls...".

"I guess I was just dealing with a lot. I had to change my number because everybody from here was calling, wanting to know why I wasn't with Jesse, and why he was married to Sunshine. I haven't checked my Facebook page since that whole situation. I even had to change my email address. Things got so crazy", explained Rachel, and Leroy just nodded."Plus...the police had to talk to me."

"Oh God, really?"

"Yeah, they thought it was me."

"Oh I get it, because of the complaint you filed. Well, yes I suppose they would have to question you than", he said, and Rachel just nodded. Suddenly, it was awkward and quiet, and Rachel knew exactly why.

"Just ask me, Daddy."

"Did...you do it?"

"No, I didn't."

"Do you know who did", he asked, looking right at her.

Rachel didn't know what to say, and as if by magic, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Rachel sweetie, you have a visitor", said Hiram. As Leroy and Rachel stood from the couch, she was surprised to see Alyson walking behind her Dad.

"Oh wow, Hi Aly."

"Hey Rach", she said, hugging her."Sorry to just drop in like this, I hope it's okay."

"It's fine, it's nice to see you", said Rachel."Dad, Daddy this is Alyson, she just recently moved back here from New York. I met her through Jade."

"We met upstairs, it's very nice to meet you", said Hiram.

"Yes, nice to meet you young lady", said Leroy, shaking her hand. "Do you mind me asking, how old you are?"

"Not at all", laughed Alyson."People ask me that all the time, I'm nineteen."

"Okay, it seems our Rachel isn't the only height challenged young adult from around here", he laughed.

"Daddy...", warned Rachel.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Like I told you Rach, us little chicks need to stick together, right?"

"Right", laughed Rachel.

"Well, it was great meeting Alyson, we'll leave you two to chat. If you're hungry, we have lots of food left over upstairs, so let us know. We can fix you a plate", said Hiram.

"Thank you very much, it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mr. Berry", Alyson said politely.

They two men headed upstairs, and Rachel pulled Alyson towards the couch.

"What are you doing here", she asked in shock."How did you even know where my parents live?"

"I've picked Jade up from here before. I just wanted to check on you...but if you want me to leave, I can", said Alyson, confusion masking her tone. Rachel felt bad, she hadn't meant to sound so rude.

"No, no no no, I'm sorry I just...didn't expect you, that's all."

"Thanksgiving doesn't really happen at my house. My Mom has her boyfriend over...and she really didn't seem to know I was home...", said Alyson. "She never does."

Rachel could tell that the girl was trying to play it off like it didn't hurt, but she knew it was bothering her on some level.

"I usually sneak over to Jade's for Holidays, she hides me in her room, and I just hung out. But...since last time I was there, I got caught trying to break in...I didn't think it would be a good idea to go there today. Especially since I haven't talk to her in months."

"Yeah, of course. I understand", said Rachel.

"I didn't really know where else to-"

"Aly...it's okay. You can stay here with me for a bit, I don't mind. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda of, yeah."

"Well, come on, let's go get you a plate", said Rachel, standing up."It's mostly Vegan food, but it's good, I promise."

"Wait. Can we talk first? I mean...I can't be the only one who notices the giant elephant in the room", said Alyson, nervously. Rachel smiled, and sat back down.

"Honestly, I thought you'd be like mad at me, or...scared of me if I came here. I didn't expect your Dad to open the door. I had this whole thing played out in my head. I'd knock on the door, you open it...scream, and slam it shut in my face. Call the police...".

"I'm not mad at you, Aly. Scared...maybe a little...but, to be honest, I'm thankful for what you did."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"He wouldn't have left you alone, Rachel."

"I know that, I figured it out eventually. That's part of why I'm so thankful."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, but what really could I have said, you know? I just...didn't want him to hurt you...or anybody else anymore. He was heartless...just cold, and heartless. That's why I put the bullet through his heart...didn't really think I would hit anything...".

Rachel studied the girl as she talked. She seemed really upset, yet she was trying her best to hide it. She couldn't stop looking at her eyes, there was a sadness to them.

_Just like Jade's eyes..._

"Anyways...he can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Did he hurt you too", asked Rachel.

"What?"

"Jesse...did he hurt you too?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I swear. I just had a feeling about him, and once Jade told me what he did to you, I knew I was right. See, my Mom has this bad habit of dating ass holes. So, I know the type."

"These ass holes, they hurt your Mom?"

Alyson just nodded.

"Ass holes who hurt you?"

After that question, Alyson didn't speak, or even move.

"I see", said Rachel, grabbing her hand, and holding it.

"It's how I met Jade. One of my Mom's boyfriends did something to me one night...so, I ran away. I left the house, and ended up in Lima Memorial Park. It was super and rainy, almost totally dark out, and I was wearing shorts, and t-shirt. I didn't even have any shoes on, just...socks. I was sitting under a tree, and all of the sudden...there were arms around me. I looked up, and there she was. She gave me her hoodie...and took me back to her house. I didn't know her at the time, but she was so nice to me. She took me down to her room, and gave dry clothes, and soup. She started asking me what happened, and I just broke down...told her everything. She even cried with me. I couldn't believe it, nobody ever cared about me as much as she did, and I had known her for an hour. We've been friends ever since."

"Wow...", said Rachel."Guess we're lucky to have her, aren't we?"

"We sure are", said Alyson, with a sad smile."That's why any friend of Jade's...is a friend of mine, and I'm more than just a little willing to do what I have to, in order to protect them."

Rachel smiled.

"It just...scares me, you know? Like, guys like that...who think it's normal to do that. They know how to get inside people's heads, they know how to gain trust a lot faster than other people can. So they know how to get away with being violent, controlling bastards. That makes afraid to be with anyone...ever."

"I felt like that too", admitted Rachel.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I settled for Jesse...because the person I really wanted, didn't want me. Or...so I thought. So after I left him...I promised myself I would never be with anyone again. I knew that if I ever ended up in that situation again, I'd just...die. So, I started protecting my heart, and it ended up making me...so hateful. Once Quinn came to New York, I took everything out on her. I was so happy that she was there...but the first time I saw her at Smashed...that very first night she showed up there...I was so mean. I didn't wanna' be...but she hurt me the last time we had talked. So...I put my guard up. Now...we're together, and I love her so much. I know she'll never hurt me. She'll never be like him."

"No, I don't think so either. I can tell she really loves you", said Alyson.

"Don't be afraid, Alyson. You'll find somebody that won't hurt you. I know you will."

"I hope so."

"Come on", said Rachel, standing up, and pulling Alyson with her."Let's get you something to eat, I can hear your stomach growling."

"Hey...", said Alyson, as they headed towards the stairs."Do you're Dads know about you and Quinn?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Are you planning on telling them", laughed the equally tiny girl.

"Not exactly...no."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Price Residence<strong>_

Jade and Jonah sat next to each other on the couch, in the front living room. The house was packed full of family, but they managed to start their own private conversation.

"You feeling okay", he asked, noticing how tired his sister looked.

"Yeah."

"Liar...".

"I'm just...tired", she said, weakly. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"What have you been doing since you got back?"

"Nothing. Mom doesn't want me leaving the house, so...I don't."

Jonah just shook his head.

"It's okay though, I know she doesn't want people to see me like this."

"What about Mika...", Jonah, nervously."Has he?"

Jade didn't say a word, she just closed her eyes.

"You're coming back with us."

"Mom and Dad will not let that happen, you know that, Jonah."

"No, they don't get a say...not this time. They're not even taking care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of."

"Yes you do, there is no telling me otherwise. This place is poison for you, and you need Doctor Andrews."

"Mom's doctor friend comes to check on me every week, she says I'm fine. She says I had mono...".

"Bullshit", spat Jonah, earning some attention from some other people in the room. He smiled politely, and calmed himself down a little."Mono doesn't last as long as you've been sick, so that's pure bullshit."

"It was the baby", argued, Jade.

"That was only part of it. Jade, something is wrong with you, and obviously Mom and Dad don't care enough to be real about it. Don't even try to argue, because no matter what it takes, you are coming back with us. We all need you...I really need you."

Jade smiled, and looked up at her brother, eyes half shut.

"You're my big brother...you don't need me."

"Yes...I do", he said, his eyes filling with tears. He was about to say more, but his phone started ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket, and saw that it was Santana calling. He laughed a little, knowing how happy she'd be once he put Jade on the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Talk to me...", she said, eagerly._

"I'm sitting next to her right now...you wanna' talk to her?"

_"Not like this. I'm almost to your house", answered the Latina._

"Wait, what", asked Jonah, sitting up straight.

_"Did you really think I would be alright with just a phone conversation? Screw that, I wanna' see my Sweetness..."._

"Alright but...my parents will loose their damn minds if you come knocking on the door. They have a strict no friends rule."

_"Wait, you guys can't have friends over", asked Santana._

"Not on holidays, no."

_"Well, fuck...I'm not going back to my parents house until I see her, Jonah. I'm sorry, but it's not happening."_

"Ugh...alright...fine, um...look just park like two or three houses down. I'll come meet you."

_"Alright, see you in a few."_

Jonah hung up his phone, and looked at Jade. In just the short time he was on the phone, she had actually fallen asleep. He knew she had to have taken something. Either that, or someobdy had made her take something. Lacy Price wandered over, and looked down.

"Jonah dear, clearly your sister isn't feeling well, would you mind taking her down to her bedroom, please?"

He wanted to vomit. If there hadn't been a bunch of guests standing around, she wouldn't have been so polite about it. He swallowed his pride, and smiled at his mother, respectfully.

"No problem, Mom...I was just about to do that."

"Thank you, dear."

He scooped Jade up, and carefully carried her towards the basement door, ignoring the aunts, uncles, and cousins that were staring with concern in their eyes. Once downstairs, he placed her on her bed. He was somewhat worried that she hadn't woken up when he moved her. She was usually a pretty light sleeper, but it was obvious that it had changed. He walked over to the window that lead up into the backyard. It was a tiny window, but large enough for him to squeeze out of. Him and Jade had been using it for years to sneak out of the house, and nobody else figured it out. He got outside, ducked down, and hurried around the house, and down the street. A few minutes later, he was back, with Santana behind him.

"This is so screwed up...I feel like we're on a sniper mission", she whispered.

"I know, but if you wanna' see her, this is the way...", he said, as he bent down, and peeked inside. He almost screamed out loud when he saw Mika had just come down the stairs.

"Fuck...stay right here. I mean it...", he said, climbing down."Don't move."

"Alright", said Santana.

He climbed down through the window as fast as he could.

"No way, back off ass hole", he said, walking over.

"Where the Hell did you just come from", asked Mika.

"That is so not your concern, get back upstairs", snapped Jonah.

"Chill out, little bro...I was just checking on her. Making sure she's okay", laughed Mika.

"Screw off, man. Just go the fuck back upstairs!"

"You know...I don't think Dad will like you talking to me like this...you better calm down", said Mika, in a rather threatening tone.

"Go. Up. Stairs. " growled Mika.

"Oh boy, Jonah. You and me...we're gonna' have a little conversation later...", said Mika, angrily, as he turned around, and headed back up the stairs.

Jonah breathed a huge sigh of relief, and ran back over to the window. He opened it, and helped Santana climb inside.

"About time...it's freezing out there."

"Sorry...", said Jonah, as she he got her down on her feet."There she is...".

Santana saw Jade on the bed,and wasted no time getting over to her. She climbed onto the bed, and positioned herself next to the sleeping girl. She smiled, and caressed the side of her face.

"I'm gonna' go upstairs, but I'll be back in a few", said Jonah.

"Okay...", said Santana, not looking away from Jade."Thank you...so much Jonah...".

"You're welcome, San...", he said, before running up the stairs.

Santana leaned down, and kissed Jade on the lips, but she stayed asleep. She breathed in Jade's sweet scent, and her eyes filled with tears. She'd lost weight, her hair was much longer, and she looked somewhat pale. Santana kissed her softly on the lips once more, but still got no response. Santana wanted to look into her eyes, and hear her sweet voice, but she couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She looked around the room, and couldn't help but smile at how Jade the room really was. Band posters everywhere, Nightmare Before Christmas things. Paramore, Rainbows, and black. She looked on Jade's nightstand. Her iPod, with the headphones still attached, was sitting right there. That's when she noticed it. The razor blade, not hidden so well, underneath a tissue box.

_Baby...no..._

She looked down to Jade's arms, examined them both carefully. No new scars, just the old ones. Faded, but still there. She took a deep breath, and lifted the girl's shirt.

"Oh God...".

For some reason, even Santana hadn't figured out, she had memorized what Jade's stomach had looked like the last night she saw her. Being there, looking at it at the moment, she knew. There were more scars than there had been. Big ones. Deep ones, that had healed over. She let some of her tears fall as she carefully ran her hand over the scars. She felt something on the left side of Jade's abdomen, so she shifted herself, and looked. There was a white bandage covering what Santana could only assume was a fresh cut.

_Awe...my baby..._

She leaned down, and started kissing the scars. She couldn't help herself, she felt like she had to. Every single scar. Even the new one. It was than that Jade started moving a little. Santana felt her body wiggle under her lips and she finished kissing. She shot up, and placed her hand on Jade's face again.

"Sweetness...", she whispered.

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she was looking right up at the Latina.

"Hi...hi baby", cried Santana.

At first, Jade just stared at her, her eyes getting wider.

"Say something...", said Santana, through her tears.

"S-Santana..?"

"Yeah...yeah it's me. Hi...".

Jade's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe who she was looking up at. She felt like she was looking at an angel. Suddenly, she was in tears, and hand her arms around Santana's neck. She pulled her down, and their lips pressed together. They kissed, passionately for a few minutes before either of them said anything again. Eventually, they stopped, and Santana rested her forehead on Jade's.

"God...I've been so worried about you...", she whispered.

"I missed your beautiful face...", cried Jade.

"I missed yours too. You okay?"

Jade just nodded.

"Don't lie...".

"I'm okay", she mumbled."As happy as I am to see you...I think you should go...before anybody sees you...".

"I don't care who sees me...I can't leave. Not without you...".

"San...please...", begged Jade, weakly.

"No", said Santana, sternly."I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll be alright, I promise."

Santana shook her head, and sat up.

"Sit up", she demanded.

"What", asked Jade.

"If you can sit up without me helping you, I'll go...right now."

The minute she had said it, she regretted it. Jade tried, but failed. Her body was shaky, and it was easy to see she was in a lot of pain. On her third try, Santana couldn't even watch it anymore.

"Okay, Jade...stop. Just stop", she said, trying not to start crying all over again."You're leaving with us a few days, I don't give a damn what you say."

"My...parents need me...".

"Don't you dare...", said Santana."Don't even try to defend them."

"San...it's alright. I can stay here...I can go...here", said Jade. At that point, she having a hard time even breathing. Santana somehow knew it was because she was over excited, but couldn't really let it all out.

"What do you mean...go here", she asked, laying down right beside her, and holding her. Jade didn't answer, she just smiled weakly.

"Jade...what do you mean go here...tell me...please...".

Jade just stayed smiling, and looked right into the Latina's eyes.

"I...could...die like this...", she said, in almost a whisper."You're...so beautiful...".

Santana felt a fresh set of tears forming, and held Jade even tighter.

"Don't say that...please don't say that...".

Jade closed her eyes, and her body seemed to relax a little. She was going back to sleep, no matter how much she tried to fight it.

"Jade...", begged Santana, but she got no response. Suddenly, Jonah came rushing down the stairs, and stopped when he saw Santana in tears.

"What is it", he asked.

"She...thinks she's gonna' die...".

"What?"

"We have to get her out of here...tonight", she demanded, wiping tears from her face.

Jonah nodded his head. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he also knew it needed to be done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabray Residence<strong>_

Quinn was laying, wide awake in her bed, with her phone in her hand. She was waiting for seven different people to text her back. She didn't like being in her old bedroom. Why, she didn't know, but it made her uneasy. She was almost positive she wouldn't get much sleep being there. As she lay there, she heard the sound of glass breaking from downstairs, and her father yelling.

"You stupid, clumsy bitch!"

Quinn shot up, and looked at the time on her phone. It was almost two o'clock in the morning. It wasn't the first time her Father had screamed at such a late hour. It wasn't the first time she knew instantly what he was doing to Judy. However, it was the first time she got out of her bed, and hurried down the stairs. When she got downstairs, and into the kitchen, Judy was on the ground, crying and picking up pieces of glass. Russel, drink in hand, was hovering over her, yelling at her.

"All day long, you've been like this! I'm sick and tired of how fucking lazy you are! You're an embarrassment", he yelled, as he raised his hand, and slapped Judy hard. So hard, that if she hadn't already been down on the ground, the force he had used would have made her fall.

"I'm sorry, Russel...I'm sorry", the older woman cried.

"You're always sorry! Yet you still make the same damn mistakes over, and over again", he yelled, slapping her again.

"Stop it", shrieked Quinn, as she flew onto the ground."Just stop it!"

"Quinny...no...", cried Judy.

"Get back upstairs you little slut", yelled Russel.

"No", said Quinn, fighting tears."I'm not letting you do this to her anymore, Dad! Leave her alone!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"You fucking heard me! Keep your damn hands off her!"

Russel laughed to himself, as he finished his drink, and threw the glass across the kitchen. He reached down, and grabbed Quinn by her shirt. He lifted her up, and slammed her into a wall.

"Russel, don't...",. cried Judy, trying to stand up."Leave her be!"

"Shut up your mouth, Judy", he yelled, using his foot to push her back down.

Quinn wanted so badly to fight back. She wanted to hit him, kick him, bite him, anything to cause him pain, but she couldn't. She felt helpless, because she couldn't move. Fear paralyzed her, and she hated herself for it. Once he knew Judy wouldn't get back up, Russel, pinned Quinn to the wall harder, and looked right into her eyes.

"Listen to me you little whore...you can't come back in this house and tell me what to do! You don't get to do that anymore! You don't have your little hidden cameras, or anything like that now! This is my house! I call the shots! I make the rules, not you! You're fucking dead to me! Just like you're sister, both of you are just dead to me!"

Quinn started crying, and she tried to break free but it was no use.

"You will not come back in this house and try to tell me how to treat my wife! Do you understand me", he growled. Quinn nodded her head, frantically. Russel laughed a little, and let Quinn down. She went for Judy, but he grabbed her again, spun her around, and back handed her so hard, that she fell hard on the ground, right next to her mother.

"Clean this shit up, Quinn! Obviously, you're mother can't handle it! Judy...get up, and get upstairs in bed! Now!"

Judy tried to get to Quinn, but Russel grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her to her feet.

"Owe...owe...oh God...", she cried.

"Shut up", yelled Russel, as he pulled her out of the kitchen."Clean it up, Quinn!"

Once Quinn knew they were upstairs, she stood up, and headed for the front door. Her phone was still in her hoodie pocket, and that was all she needed at the moment. It didn't matter than she was in her pajamas, it didn't matter than she had no shoes on, she just needed to get out of there. She ran out the front door and sprinted down the street. She ran, and ran, and ran until she got to Rachel's street. Once she as on the corner, she stopped, and bent over to catch her breath. She pulled her phone out, and dialed Rachel. It only ran twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rachel...what's you...house number", she asked, out of breath, and still in tears.

"Oh my God, Quinn...Quinn what's the matter, what's wrong", asked Rachel.

"Baby please...just tell me your house number", Quinn begged, through her tears.

"Where are you, tell me...".

"I'm at the corner of your street...I can't...remember your house...what's the number...".

"Stay where you are, I'll be right there, baby", said Rachel, desperately, the line went dead. Quinn put her phone back in her pocket, and stood, crying, and shaking, trying to catch her breath. After about two minutes, she heard Rachel's voice.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

"Rachel", she cried.

"Quinn!"

She heard footsteps. Fast ones, as if somebody was running towards her.

"R-Rachel", she cried again, taking a few steps forward. Finally, Rachel appeared, and they wrapped their arms around each other, and sank to the ground. Quinn buried her face into Rachel, and cried her eyes out.

"I'm here...I'm here Quinn...talk to me, what the Hell is going on", Rachel asked, holding Quinn tight. She looked down at Quinn, and noticed her face was beet red on one side."Oh God...no. Did he hurt you? Quinn, did your Father hit you?"

"Don't let me go...", cried Quinn."Please don't let me go...".

"I won't, Quinn...I promise I won't", said Rachel, breaking into tears.

"We have to go back...we have to", cried Quinn.

"No...no why", asked Rachel.

"We have to go get my Mom. Please Rach...we have to go get her out of there."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know. Crazy. Please review, and leave your feedback. Oh, and whoever it was that link this story on Tumblr, thanks for that. Can you do it again? LOL You guys are all so damn awesome, I love you. Thank you for being such great readers! *highfives*<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- Okay, sorry for taking so long guys. It's been an oober crazy holiday for me. Just want to point out a few important things with this update. First, the whole Quinn and Beth situation. It's like the exact opposite of how they wrote it for the show. I have no issue with how Quinn handled herself in the show. But, if you've been paying attention to this story, you'll notice that Quinn never really had her nervous breakdown, so she handles seeing Beth and being around Shelby in a much more positive way. I'm sorry if that bothers any of you, but it's how I felt like it needed to be written for this story. Also, I know usually tell you the songs at the end of the chapter, but in this case I think it's a little different. If you can, find a way to listen to the Boyce Avenue Version of "Will you Be There." I just think it would make reading this chapter a little easier. I'll put the link just incase some people can't find it. Last but not least, the clothing is a need to know in this chapter. So, as always, add the "h" before the "ttp" and take out the spaces after the periods. Again, sorry for taking so long, I hope you like this update, and thank you so damn much for hanging in here with me, you are all awesome. I love you. Reviews and feedback are always more than just a little welcome.**

**Song-**

ttp:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=k7Ilpnhr0kM

**Outfits-**

_Puck, Mercedes, Jade & Jonah_

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/thanksgiving_at_shelbys/set?id=41403918

_Quinn & Rachel_

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/thanksgiving_at_shelbys/set?id=41403968

_Santana & Brittany_

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/thanksgiving_at_shelbys/set?id=41404014

_Shelby, Judy & Beth_

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/thanksgiving_at_shelbys/set?id=41404041

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stood in her bathroom, at the sink. She was running warm water over a wash cloth, fighting tears. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, although she was almost sure it was too long. She just kept soaking the wash cloth, and ringing it out. A few times, pretending it was Russell Fabray's neck. Months before, she was amazed that she was even dating Quinn Fabray. Now, here she was infuriated, and upset because somebody had actually had the nerve to hurt her perfect girlfriend. Quinn had protected her from Jesse the best she could, now it was her turn to protect Quinn from her Monster, and she was ready to do so. True, he was a grown man, much larger than Jesse, but that didn't matter to her. He had hurt Quinn. She cleared her head, and hurried back into her bedroom, where Quinn sat sobbing on her bed. She sat down next to her, and lightly wiped her face with the wash cloth.<p>

"So...you tried protecting her...and he snapped?"

"I've never done that before...", said Quinn."Ever...".

"Done what, honey?"

"Protected her. I've always known that I should have...but...I just never did. I really _really _should have...".

"You did this time...that counts for something, even if you don't think it does."

"We have to go back and get her...can you wake your Dads up?"

"Don't worry...I've called Santana, she'll be here any minute now", said Rachel, as she set the wash cloth down. She leaned forward, and lightly kissed Quinn on the cheek. Russell hadn't left any marks, but the redness didn't seem to be going away. The smaller girl shook her head as she examined Quinn's face, closely.

"God...he really smacked you did he...", she whispered."I'm so sorry...".

"It's not your fault."

"Well, it's not your either."

Quinn looked at Rachel. Her eyes were full of tears, but she was smiling just a little.

"You ran to me...".

"What?"

"You ran to me, you found me...".

Rachel smiled.

"I'll always find you."

Rachel climbed further onto the bed, and got onto her knees behind Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her, and held her tight.

"I'll always find you...always hold you...and I'll always love you", she whispered in her ear. Quinn smiled, and melted into the embrace. As horrible as she felt, as sad, and angry as she was, there was no other place Quinn wanted to be at that moment. In Rachel's arms was where she belonged, and she knew that. She'd never seen the tiny diva's bedroom before, but it was everything she expected it to be. It didn't look too much different than her bedroom at the apartment. The only real difference was the paint color. The room they were in was a happier, upbeat tone. The walls of her New York bedroom were painted the same color that all the walls were in that apartment. A gray so dark, that it was almost black.

"I wish...I would have been there to stop him. Tonight...and all the times he's done this before...", said Rachel.

"There is no stopping him...", said Quinn, tiredly.

"I would have found a way...".

"He would have hurt you."

"That wouldn't have mattered. I wanted you...I would have done anything to save you, Quinn. Anything."

Quinn smiled, and brought her face to Rachel's. They kissed, softly for a few moments, before melting back into each other.

"_All I wanted was you_...", Rachel sang, quietly."_All I wanted was you..._".

"What do you think everyone's gonna' say if they find out about us...", asked Quinn.

"Everyone meaning, who?"

"I dunno'...people from school, I guess. Like...Finn."

"Oh God, he'll probably get some stupid idea in his head that he had something to do with it", said Rachel.

"Yeah, probably. Even if that were true...I'd still be happy", breathed Quinn. Rachel smiled, and tightened her grasped around the blond. The next ten minutes was nothing but the tiny brunette holding her girlfriend. Kissing her, and telling her that everything was going to be alright. They could have stayed like that for hours, however, Rachel's phone started ringing from the nightstand. She let go of Quinn, grabbed it, and looked at the screen.

"I'll be right back", she said, climbing off of her bed. She hurried out of her bedroom, and a few minutes later, returned, Santana, and Jonah behind her. Santana wasted no time getting to Quinn, and hugging her.

"I'm gonna' kill him", she said, as she leaned back, and looked at Quinn's face."Jesus...".

"It's nothing. He's done worse, and I'm sure my Mother's feeling much worse than I am", said Quinn."We have to go get her...".

"Your Dad did that to you", asked Jonah, and Quinn just nodded."What the Hell...no wonder him and my Dad get along so well."

"Yeah...it all makes sense now, doesn't it", said Quinn.

As Rachel stood there, she caught a scent moving through the air. It was indescribable, yet somewhat familiar. For some reason, it put her at ease, and she smiled for a moment before she realized exactly what it was.

"Oh my God...you saw her", she said, looking at Santana.

"What, tiny", asked Santana.

Rachel looked at the Latina, and realized she was wearing one of Jade's hoodies. Without thinking, she moved forward and grabbed Santana. She pulled her close, and breathed deep.

"You saw her...".

Santana smiled, and hugged Rachel right.

"Yeah...I did, and I'm supposed to give this to you."

She squeezed Rachel a little tighter, and picked her up.

Quinn and Jonah just laughed a little.

"She misses you...so much...", said Santana, as she put Rachel back on her feet.

"Is she okay", asked Rachel, hopefully.

"No, not exactly...", said Jonah."...but we have a plan. One that works in Jade's and Mrs. Fabray's favor."

"Really", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, and Q...at first you're not gonna' like this...but you have to trust us. It's the best thing to do for now, okay? You need to just...hear us out", said Santana, as she knelt down in front of the blond.

"We're not going to get my Mom tonight, are we", asked Quinn, sadly. Santana just shook her head.

"Jade either", asked Rachel.

"No Rach, but trust us. We got this figured out...", said Jonah, confidently.

"Where is she right now", asked Quinn.

"At home. We were gonna' bring her with, but...she's just too tired", said Santana, sadly.

"What about Mika...has be been hurting her", asked Rachel.

"Don't worry about that right now, Rach. For now, it's okay because he ain't even home. My Dad made him and Nessa take our cousins to Jolted. They'll be there drinking all night, and by the time he gets home, he'll pass out. By the time he wakes up, I'll be home, than we have Shelby's for dinner so...he won't touch her while I'm around. I promise."

"Maybe...I should wake my Dads up...let them know what's going on. Daddy's a lawyer, he'll know how to get them out of this...", said Rachel.

"No...no don't Rach. We can't involve law...at least not yet", warned Jonah.

"Don't you trust us, Tiny", asked Santana."I may not be a lawyer yet, but you better believe I know enough to see that we have to do this our way."

"I do trust you, yes...but honestly...I don't wanna' take any risks. Not with Quinn's Mother, or with Jade. I just want them both safe. What if we can't handle this on our own?"

"You can't think like that", said Jonah.

"No, you can't. We can do this, we just have to stick together. We're a Hell of a lot smarter than people give us credit for. Let's not give anyone a reason to doubt that", said Santana, laughing a little.

"Whoa...hang on a minute. Since when did you two start working together", asked Quinn, looking back and forth between her best friend, and the tall darker guy in the room.

Santana and Jonah looked at each other.

"We worked things out", said Jonah.

"Really", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, really. I told him he better start being nice to me. I'll be his sister in law one day after all", said Santana, winking at him. He smiled, and shook his head.

"Santana, marrying the same sex is legal in New York, but having a three-way marriage? Yeah, I feel like that's a whole different gay right", said Quinn.

"Hey...let's solve one problem at a time, shall we Q", laughed Santana. Quinn just smiled, and shook her head.

* * *

><p>The next day, around Noon, Quinn nervously approached the side of her parent's house. She opened the door leading into the garage, but before she moved forward she glanced over at the car that sitting a few houses down. She took a deep breath, and went inside. Inside the car, sat Rachel, and Santana.<p>

"Shit...she really doesn't wanna' do this...", whined Rachel, from the passengers seat.

"Relax, she can handle it. Not that it's a good thing, but she's been handling it for a while. We have to make this seem like any other day, otherwise her prick of a father will catch on", said Santana."Don't worry...everything will be fine."

Rachel nodded, and put her attention back on the house. She already missed Quinn, and wanted to know what was going on inside of the house. As she was staring, she hadn't even realized that tears were falling down her cheeks. It wasn't until she felt Santana's hand wiping them away, that she knew they were there.

"I wish I would have known...", she said, quietly.

"Yeah, well I did know...and I didn't even do anything about it. Looking back on how I treated the situation, and going by how you feel now...I'd say you are the better person when it comes to this", said Santana. Rachel looked at her, sympathy within her expression, and grabbed the Latina's hand.

"Did she tell you what was going on?"

"No. I just figured it out. Told her I knew, made my threats, but it didn't matter."

"Why didn't it matter? Did she ask you not to say anything?"

Santana just nodded.

"That makes you a true friend. I understand why you feel bad, but...at least you did what she wanted. That's real friendship, San. People will always fight against that notion, and it seems logical. But...if you're on the opposite side of things like this...it's not always easy to understand why secrets are sometimes better than honesty."

Santana smiled. She liked the words that had just come from Rachel's mouth. She had always felt bad about keeping Quinn's secret, and most likely always would. However, what Rachel had just said to her, made her feel a little better about it. Mostly because, she really believed it.

Inside the house, Quinn was walking up the stairs. It was quiet, but she was used to it. When she reached the top, she heard her parents bedroom door open, and close again, and she froze. Russell came strolling down the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and yawning. When he noticed Quinn standing there, he rolled his eyes.

"Well if it isn't my little runaway...", he scoffed.

"Where's Mom", asked Quinn, knowing full well that she was out with Shelby.

"She left early this morning to go Black Friday shopping. What, are you stupid? She does it every year...", he said, stopping a few feet in front of her."She' won't be home until much later. Why do you ask?"

"I...was just wondering...that's all", answered Quinn, nervously. Russell laughed to himself, and stepped so close to his daughter, that he was looking down at her. He could tell she was scared, and he loved it.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you go find her?"

"I...I...I'm not", she stuttered."I was just...w-wondering."

"Where did you run off to last night", he asked, sternly. She knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to scare her,and catch her off guard. She blinked a few times, but couldn't think of anything to say. She was holding her breath, fighting tears so hard, she thought she might explode. Sure, she was used to him playing mind games, and trying to freak her out, but this was different. Things were about to happen, and it was like he knew. True, there was no way he could know, but the feeling wouldn't go away, and it was making her nervous.

"Tell me...right now...where you went last night", he said, in such a low tone, it only scared Quinn more.

"To...a a friend's house...".

"I see. Well, I can only assume the mess in the kitchen is still there. Waiting for you to clean it up...".

She wanted to vomit on him. She wanted to vomit, and run back outside to where her best friend, and girlfriend were waiting for her. He wouldn't back away, he wouldn't move. All she could smell was a mixture of his disgusting morning breath, and scotch.

"I...I have to be somewhere right now...I just came to change my clothes."

Russell smiled, and grabbed Quinn by the arm. His grip wasn't tight, or rough in anyway, but she still couldn't keep the whimper inside.

"Oh relax, if I really wanted to punish you right now, I could easily do so. See, it's different now, Quinn. I know for a fact you haven't set up any of your little hidden cameras."

"I...didn't do that to hurt you, Dad. I swear...".

"Oh you didn't do it to hurt me...well that's original. I would have expected this behavior from your sister, but not you. Maybe if you wouldn't have turned into such a whore, you'd be normal."

"I...I'm not a w-whore...".

"Don't be so modest. No reason to try and hide it now."

"Dad...".

"I don't care what you do today...", he said, letting go on her arm."...just clean up the mess in the kitchen before you go anywhere. And if you do see you're mother today, tell her not to bother buying me a shot glass set this year."

She wanted to say something. She wanted to tell him just how much she hated him, and that he didn't deserve her mother in his life, but she couldn't. A mixture of fear, and something Jonah had said, were preventing her. Jonah had told her to act like everything was normal. Not to let her pride get the best of her, and just try her hardest to act as if nothing was going to change.

He walked by her, and towards the stairs. Quinn waited until he was downstairs, and heard the door to the den close. She hurried into her old bedroom, gathered everything she had brought back with her, and placed it outside in the hallway. Once she was sure she had everything, she hurried into her parents bedroom. She went into the walk-in closet, and scanned her mother's side of the space. Eventually, she found her travel bag, and grabbed it down from the top shelf. She spent the next ten minutes packing everything she thought her mother might need for a few days. Once she was finished she left the bedroom, gathered her's and Judy's things, and headed down the stairs. She debated before she headed for the garage.

_Should I clean that glass up in the kitchen...?_

She really didn't want to, but she knew if Judy didn't listen to reason, and ended up back home later that night, she'd get in trouble for having left the mess. She put the things down, and slowly walked into the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, Santana and Rachel saw her exiting the house, and hurrying with all her stuff to the car. Rachel got out, and helped her get everything into the backseat.

"God...five more minutes Q, and I was coming in there with a led pipe", said Santana, as Quinn climbed into the car.

"You okay", asked Rachel, as she got back into the passengers seat.

"I'm fine", said Quinn, with a small smile."Let's just get out of here."

* * *

><p>That evening, around five o'clock, Rachel and Quinn were walking into Shelby's apartment. They were the first to arrive, only because they decided to go early.<p>

"Hey you", said Shelby, as she hugged Rachel tight.

"Hi Mom", said Rachel, happily."It smells amazing in here."

"Yes, well Judy's been busy...hey there, Quinn", said Shelby, hugging the blond.

"Hello Shelby, thank you for having us. I'd ask where my Mom is, but I can only assume she's in your kitchen", laughed Quinn.

"You'd actually be wrong, she's in Beth's room changing her diaper. Although, I'm sure as soon as she's finished, yeah...she'll be back in my kitchen", laughed the woman. Quinn just smiled and shook her head. The two younger girls kicked their shoes off, and made themselves comfortable."You both look adorable. Believe it or not, I got Judy to wear jeans today."

"No way...", said Quinn.

"Yes way. Go see for yourself", laughed the older woman.

"Which way is Beth's room", asked Quinn.

"Down the hall, to your right", answered Shelby, with a smile.

"Great, thank you", said Quinn, and she casually walked down the hall. She found a door that was half open, and heard Judy's voice coming from the room.

"Aweee, such a good girl...yes you are...yes you are", Judy was saying, as she tickled a giggling Beth on the changing table.

"Mom", said Quinn, walking in.

"Quinny! Hi", said Judy, as she turned around. Quinn rushed to her, and hugged her right."I was so worried about you...where did you run off to last night? Why didn't you answer your phone this morning?"

"I went to Rachel's...I had no charger so my phone died as soon as I got there...I'm sorry...".

"No, don't be sorry", said Judy, leaning back. She grabbed Quinn by the chin, and tilted her head."I'm just happy to see he didn't leave any visible marks...".

"You could have called me while you were shopping. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"Well, I was with Shelby, I didn't want her to think anything was wrong", said Judy.

"Mom...", said Quinn, but Judy just turned around, and lifted Beth from the Changing table.

"Look at her, Quinny...she's so beautiful, just like you. She's a lot like you when you were a baby. So well behaved, so precious", she said, nuzzling the little girl."You should hold her...".

Quinn knew her Mother was using Beth as a distraction, but she decided to forgive that for the moment. She reached out, and took Beth from Judy's arms. Beth just stared at Quinn, wide eyed, face filled with confusion. Quinn was so nervous at first, she had no idea what to do. She loved when Shelby, and Judy would send pictures of the little girl, or talk about her on the phone. However, this was different. Being there, holding her in her arms, was so much different. She internally worked through her fear, and smiled wide.

"Hi Beth...", she said.

And just like that, Beth smiled, and giggled a little.

"Yeah...Hi pretty little girl...".

She wanted to cry. She was so happy to be holding her again. Just the fact that the beautiful little girl was smiling at her filled her heart with joy.

"Happy Thanksgiving cutie", she laughed.

Judy couldn't help but be proud of Quinn. Whether or not it was just feeling, or mother's intuition, she knew her daughter might have a hard time holding Beth. A baby, she had given birth to, but wasn't her own. The older woman could see that Quinn was doing great so far, and she loved watching her hold the little girl.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Rachel had started to help Shelby get plates and silverware out, so they could set the table.

"So...how much shopping did you two get done today", she asked.

"Well, we planned on meeting up at the mall around five...but that changed fast", laughed Shelby.

"Really? How come?"

"Beth was up and down a lot of the night, and Judy said she was up late cleaning up after guests. That's so like her...not waiting until the next day to clean up. Anyways, we both over slept, and the babysitter was sort of late, so we didn't meet until about seven thirty. But...we got a lot of shopping done, and made it back here in time to start cooking."

"That's good...", said Rachel. She hadn't meant to sound sad, but she was. She couldn't help it, she knew Quinn's mother probably hadn't gotten much sleep. She just wanted Shelby to know the truth, but she couldn't say a word. At least not yet.

"What's the matter", asked Shelby, suspiciously.

"Nothing...why?"

"No, something's wrong...you're worried about something...", said Shelby."Oh, I know. You're anxious to see Jade."

Rachel smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah...you caught me...", she said, looking down.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't infiltrate that family...God, even Judy tried but she was on lock down for some stupid reason. I really hope she's alright. Her and her brother are joining us, right?"

"Yes, they are, and I can't wait to see her", answered Rachel.

A while later, there was a knock on the door, and Rachel hurried to answer it. She wanted it to be the Price siblings, but it wasn't. Still, she was happy to see Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes.

"Hey girl", said Mercedes as they all walked inside.

"Is she here yet", asked Brittany, eagerly.

"Not yet, Britt...", said Rachel sadly.

"Well, they had to stop and grab Puckerman...so, they might be a little while longer", said Santana.

The three of them kicked their shoes off, and headed towards the living room area. Quinn sat happily on the ground, with Beth in her arms.

"Look at you, Q", laughed Santana.

"Isn't she adorable", laughed Quinn."She's such a good baby."

"Really? Well, that must be something she picked up from Shelby. She is the spawn of _you_ and _Puckerman_ after all", laughed Santana.

"Oh, shut up", said Quinn, with a smile.

"She's so cute, she's like a little Q doll", said Brittany, as she sat down on the ground, next to Quinn."Hey there little doll."

Beth smiled, and flailed her arms around happily. Santana, and Mercedes sat down on the couch, while Rachel took a seat on the floor, by Quinn and Brittany.

"You were right, Quinn. She does have Noah's nose", the tiny girl observed."Other than that, she's the spitting image of her beautiful birth mother."

"Stop...", said Quinn."She's really not. If anything, she looks like my Mom."

"I don't see it...", said Mercedes."I see you, girl."

"I see a little Quinn doll", said Brittany.

"Yeah, sorry Q...I see you", said Santana."Let's just hope she doesn't acquire a taste for wine coolers when she hits high school."

Everyone in the room started laughing, and Quinn flipped Santana the middle finger. About fifteen minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Puck, Jade, or Jonah. The friends were all calling, and sending numerous texts. Finally, around six thirty, Rachel got a text from Puck.

**Hey fun size...sry for the delay- P**

**Where in the Hell are you guys?- R**

**Outside Shelbys building...can U come out here? alone tho...- P**

**Be right there. - R**

Rachel was confused, but wasn't about to ask any questions.

"I'll be right back", she said, leaving the living room in a hurry. She headed for the door, and put her shoes on as fast as she could.

"Rachel...", said Shelby, watching her from the kitchen."What are you up to?"

"Nothing...I'll be right back", she said, hurrying out the door. She ran down the hallway, and outside. She looked around, and finally spotted Puck getting out the back of a big black truck. She ran towards him.

"Hey...what's going on?"

Puck just smiled, and opened the passengers side door. There was Jade, smiling lovingly.

"Oh my God...", said Rachel, as she flew forward. Before she had a chance to climb onto the truck, she was being lifted into the air, and placed onto Jade's lap, by Puck. She wrapped her arms around Jade, and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"Rea Rea...", whispered Jade, as she squeezed back."I missed you...".

Rachel couldn't even find words. She was crying tears of pure joy, her face buried into Jade's neck.

Jonah got out of the driver's side, and wandered over towards Puck. They smiled at each other, as they watched the two best friends.

Rachel pulled, ever so slightly, away from the hug, and looked at Jade right in the eyes.

"God...", she cried."Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Huh?"

Jade just smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Rachel softly on the cheek. The smaller girl latched onto her again. Puck glanced up at Jonah, and noticed he looked like he was about to cry himself. He patted him on the back.

"Our sisters are adorable, huh', he laughed sarcastically.

"They sure are, Puckerman", he laughed."Too damn adorable."

A Few minutes later, they all walked into Shelby's apartment. Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes flew at Jade, and attacked her with hugs, and kisses, and of course, tears. It was such a relief to all of them to see her standing there. Santana, since she had seen her already, decided to hang back. She stood, holding Beth, and watched from across the room as Jade was given one of the most intense hugs she had ever seen. Brittany damn near squeezed Jade to death, but it was out of love, so nobody bothered to say anything. Soon enough, dinner was ready, and they all sat down to eat.

"So, Jade...I've heard so much about you, dear. It's very nice to see you, I hope you're feeling better...", said Judy.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Fabray. Thank you", said Jade, politely.

"I tried to visit you", said Shelby, as she passed a random plate to her left."...but you're Mother said you were too sick to have visitors."

Jonah just rolled is eyes.

"I was, but thank you for trying to visit me."

Jade was sitting in between Santana and Brittany, and for some reason she couldn't figure out, she never felt more comfortable. However, at the same time, she couldn't help but notice a weird tension that seemed to be hovering between the three. She kept catching the two of them staring at her, or at each other, with shy smiles plastered across their faces. Whatever it was, she decided not to think too much about it. She was just happy to be surrounded by the people she had missed the most in the two months that had passed.

"You're coming back with us, right girl", asked Mercedes.

Jade didn't say a word, she just glanced over at Jonah.

"Oh yeah, she's coming back with us. No doubt", he said, as he swallowed some of his food. Jade just smiled sadly, and looked down at her lap.

"Don't tell me you'd rather stay here in Lima", said Shelby, noticing Jade's reaction.

"There's no way she'd rather stay here...she has to come back", said Rachel.

"That's right", agreed Santana."Life just isn't the same without that cute little face."

Judy couldn't help but notice how upset Jade seemed. It was familiar to her. She could tell just by looking at the girl that she really wanted to be back in New York. She knew that's where she belonged, yet something was holding her back. Judy knew exactly what it was, because she used to see it every day on her own daughter's face, before she had moved away.

_Guilt._

"Jade...", she said, sweetly, and she looked up at her."You really should go back, dear."

"It's just...my Dad wants my help with his bar here...", she answered, shyly.

"Tough for him", scoffed Jonah."He doesn't need you here, he's just being...him. Smashed needs you. Lots of our regular customers have been wondering where you've been."

"They really have. Jonah's been doing a bang up job running the place, but it's not the same without you, girl. Everybody knows it too. Face it...you're missed", said Mercedes.

Jade giggled a little.

"Oh, by the way...Ms. Jasper says Hi, Jade", laughed Quinn."She stopped me outside your building last week, to inform me that she knows you're gone and should probably come back because it's chaos without you."

"What the Hell...how would she know that", asked Puck.

"Do you really even have to ask", laughed Mercedes."That woman is a hot nosy mess."

"Awe, I kinda' miss her being all up in my business", laughed Jade.

"Who are you guys talking about", asked Shelby.

"Oh God, our neighbor back in the city...this lady is ten different kinds of twisted", laughed Jonah, and he started telling Shelby, and Judy about her. As the conversation continued, Brittany pulled a little plastic bag from her hoodie pocket. It was filled with Lucky Charms marshmallows. She took some from the bag, put them in her mashed potatoes, and mixed it all together. As if she had done it a million times before, Jade picked the bag up, and very causally did the same. Without realizing that they were both being watched, the two of them just went about eating the potatoes, as if the marshmallows were a regular ingredient. Santana, and Rachel exchanged looks of amusement as they watched the two of them.

"You do that too", asked Brittany,happily.

"Yeah, since I was little. Works with Boo Berry marshmallows too, but...Lucky Charms are seriously better", answered Jade.

Santana and Rachel couldn't help but laugh under their breath, since they were the only two paying attention to the conversation. It wasn't _just _what they were talking about, it was the fact that it was yet another thing that made them seem like the same person.

"Sooo good", said Brittany, as she shoved another fork full of potatoes into her mouth."Potatoes don't taste the right without the marshmallows anymore."

"I know, right? It's like super awkward without them. My Mom thinks it's gross, so I usually just put them in when she isn't looking, and eat them real fast before she notices that they are turning colors."

That did it. Santana, and Rachel couldn't hold their laughter in anymore. The two of them let it all out, putting a halt on any and all other conversation that was happening at the table.

"What's so funny you two", asked Quinn.

"Oh God...", said Santana, who was laughing so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Nothing...don't worry about it, we'll explain later", laughed Rachel.

"Oh dear, Brittany...your potatoes are tuning blue and purple...", observed Judy, as the laughter between Santana and Rachel got even louder.

"No worries Mrs. Fabray", said Brittany, happily."That's just the way I like them."

As the dinner went on, Jade started to feel a little better. Everybody was having so much fun, and the two older women were enjoying the company of their daughters, and their friends. After a while, the table was cleared, and pie was served. As Quinn sat watching Puck with Beth on his lap, she smiled. Sure, she wasn't with him, and Beth was somebody else's baby, but she was still so happy. She smiled to herself as she watched him feed her little tiny bites of apple pie. She looked so happy, as if she knew that Puck was her Daddy, and that he cared about her more than anything else in the world. She watched, as Rachel leaned towards Puck, and talked to Beth. She than glanced over at her mother. Shelby had her arm around her, and the two of them were talking and laughing to themselves. She could tell their friendship was a good one, and that Shelby would be more than just a little help to the situation. She had never seen her mother so happy, and she was proud of her for making a friend that that wasn't as stuck up and fake as her other friends. Quinn than put her attention on Santana, Brittany, and Jade. The Latina had her arms wrapped around Jade from behind, as Brittany sat in front of the darker girl, talking and making faces. It was easy to see that the three of them could be very happy together. Quinn hoped they would soon tell Jade that they wanted to be with her together. Finally, she brought her attention to Jonah, and Mercedes. They were deep in conversation about something, but it didn't matter. They were snuggled together, holding hands, and the love between them was obvious. Jonah seemed to be much happier than he had been in the last couple months. It was true, being back around his sister really did make him a much happier guy.

"This is to too much fun, I'm so happy you were all able to join us today", said Judy.

"I agree, this is probably one of the best Thanksgivings I've had in a long time", said Shelby."I think it's time to break out the alcohol."

"Oh, that's a _very_ good idea", laughed Judy."...and I think we both know these kids can handle their alcohol."

"Very true. I'm actually pretty sure they handle it much better than I do", laughed Shelby."Although...Jade...should you really have anything to drink? You've been sick, I feel like alcohol will only make it worse."

"Actually, alcohol makes it better", said Jade, shyly."I promise, I'm not just saying that."

Everybody exchanged looks of suspicion.

"She'll have wine...", said Rachel."...Red wine, and nothing else."

"Awe, come on Rea Rea...vodka is so much more fun", whined Jade, who was still cuddled into Santana's body.

"No, she's right, Jade. That's all you need for right now", said Jonah.

"Awe fine", said Jade, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Aweeeeee, sad puppy face", cooed Brittany."So cute."

Judy and Shelby stood up, and excused themselves from the table, taking some random dishes with them into the kitchen.

"Hey Q...", said Brittany, taking her phone from her pocket."...get with Rachey, I wanna' take a picture of you guys."

"Wait, wait wait", said Jade, standing up. Santana immediately missed the contact."...I brought my camera, hang on."

Jade went to backpack, and pulled her camera out.

"I brought mine too", said Quinn, standing up. She went and grabbed her purse from the living room, and wandered back over towards the table."First, let's get a group shot."

The next thirty minutes was nothing but cameras, and random photos being taken. Some regular group and couple photos, and of course some goofy ones. Once that was done, everybody's concentration was on their drinks, and fun, happy conversation. Somehow, they had started a game of _never have I ever_. Even Shelby, who wasn't drinking anything besides water. She did have Beth to take care of after all. She had one glass of wine, than switched to water, just to be safe.

"Okay...never have I ever...drank in front of my parents", said Brittany. Those who needed to drank. The only exceptions were Puck, and Mercedes.

"Oh my God, Puck you have so totally been drunk in front of your Mom", said Santana, as she swallowed her drink.

"True, but she's never actually _seen_ me drinking...so...yeah", he laughed.

"My Mom would kill me if she ever saw me drink", laughed Mercedes."Not that I ever get out of control, but it wouldn't matter to her."

"Puck...", said Rachel."...it's your turn."

"Alright...um...never have I ever...worn an argyle sweater...", he said, laughing a little.

"Oh come on, low blow", said Rachel, as they all laughed."I haven't worn one of those in so long."

"No, but you looked so cute in those Rea Rea", said Jade."I liked them."

"I like the sweater you're wearing today...", said Mercedes."It's so classic _Rachel_."

"I picked it out", stated Quinn, proudly."Her closet at her Dad's still has some of her older clothes in it, and I found that one. She looks precious...".

"Stop it...", whined Rachel.

"Oh, it looks great, sweetheart", said Judy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray", said Rachel, with a smile.

"We really need to stop playing this game...swear to God, I'm like one drink away from getting too drunk to drive home", said Santana.

"Well, if that happens Santana, you are more than welcome to crash here. That goes for all of you", said Shelby.

"Actually, we should probably get outta' here pretty soon Puckerman", said Jonah, giving him an expectant look.

"Yeah, we should. I almost forgot, we have something to take care of", said Puck.

"Like what", asked Brittany, cluselessly.

"Just something, don't even worry about it", said Jonah, winking at her.

"Well, don't go just yet, I noticed Noah brought his guitar. It would be great to hear him, or somebody sing something", said Judy.

"Yeah, I brought it to sing something for this little princess", said Puck, as he bounced a happy, giggling Beth on his lap."Now, I guess I'll have to sing something for everybody."

"What are you gonna' sing, man", asked Jonah.

"Will you be there."

"Oh wow, Micheal Jackson. That's a strange pick, even for you", Santana laughed."But, I'm sure you can handle it, Puckerman.

"Well, it's not his version it's a different version", said Puck, lifting Beth, and setting her on Rachel's lap."One that Jade listens to all the time."

He jumped up, and hurried towards the door to grab his guitar.

"Oh God...", laughed Jade, who was half asleep, still cuddled into Santana."The Boyce Avenue version?"

"Yep...", said Puck, as he brought his guitar back over to the table, and sat down."...and I think...yeah. I'm turning this into the shuffle game", he laughed.

"Nooooo", whined almost everybody at the table.

"What's the shuffle game", asked Shelby.

"He'll sing the first verse, than whoever he looks at when he's done has to take the next one. Than that person looks at the next person, and so on and so on", said Quinn.

"Yes, I love this game", said Brittany, clapping her hands."Let's do it."

"Shelby...weird question...do you own a keyboard", asked Puck.

"Actually, yes I do...", she laughed."I'll grab it, hang on."

She got up from the table, and hurried into her bedroom.

"Noah Puckerman, I am not playing the keyboard right now. I love you but...no", laughed Jade.

"No, you really are. If we're playing the shuffle game, you're playing some music", said Rachel."That's that...".

Jade just shook her head, and smiled.

"You have to, cutie", said Brittany."We all wanna' hear you play...", she continued, and she poked Jade in the side a few times, earning a few random squirms, and giggles.

"Ahhhh! Okay, okay...God, okay!"

"Oh, this is so exciting", said Judy, with a huge smile on her face.

"It must be, look how happy Beth is right now", said Rachel, as she held the little girl on her lap.

Everybody looked, and sure enough, Beth was smiling wide, and clapping her little hands.

"So cute...", said Quinn.

"Aweee...she's trying to be like Britts", laughed Santana."Britts...do you're happy hand clapping thing."

Brittany smiled, clapped her hands happily, and Beth copied her.

"That's awesome", laughed Jonah.

"Great", said Shelby, as she returned with a huge electric keyboard in her arms."You taught her something that involves making noise. Here you go Jade, it's all yours sweetie."

She set the keyboard down on the table in front of Jade, who than sat up, and switched it on.

"Alright, come on, I'm all excited for this now...", said Shelby, as she took her seat.

Puck smiled, and started playing his guitar. He didn't know who he was gonna' choose yet, so he just looked at Beth to start out.

**Puck-**

_Hold Me_

_Like The River Jordan_

_And I Will Then Say To Thee_

_You Are My Friend_

_Carry Me_

_Like You Are My Brother_

_Love Me Like A Mother_

_Will You Be There?_

During the piano break Jade played, he decided to mess with everybody for a minute. He kept his eyes away from everyone, until the last possible second, and just in time, he looked at Rachel.

**Rachel-**

_Weary_

_Tell Me Will You Hold Me_

_When Wrong, Will You Scold Me_

_When Lost Will You Find Me?_

Rachel decided to be a smart as, and she looked back at Puck.

**Puck-**

_But They Told Me_

_A Man Should Be Faithful_

_And Walk When Not Able_

_And Fight Till The End_

_But I'm Only Human_

After another music break, Puck looked up and directly at Quinn.

**Quinn-**

_Everyone's Taking Control Of Me_

_Seems That The World's_

_Got A Role For Me_

_I'm So Confused_

_Will You Show To Me_

_You'll Be There For Me_

_And Care Enough To Bear Me_

At the end of the verse, Quinn clapped her hands together twice, than stuck them out in front of her. It was the official game single that everybody was supposed to sing. With everyone else singing, Puck concentrated on the back up, while Jade sung the harmony. It all came together no nicely, Judy and Shelby just sat and listened peacefully.

**Everybody-**

_(Hold Me)_

_(Lay Your Head Lowly)_

_(Softly Then Boldly)_

_(Carry Me There)_

_(Lead Me)_

_(Love Me And Feed Me)_

_(Kiss Me And Free Me)_

_(I Will Feel Blessed)_

_(Carry)_

_(Carry Me Boldly)_

_(Lift Me Up Slowly)_

_(Carry Me There)_

_(Save Me)_

_(Heal Me And Bathe Me)_

_(Softly You Say To Me)_

_(I Will Be There)_

_(Lift Me)_

_(Lift Me Up Slowly)_

_(Carry Me Boldly)_

_(Show Me You Care)_

_(Hold Me)_

_(Lay Your Head Lowly)_

_(Softly Then Boldly)_

_(Carry Me There)_

**Puck-**

_Carry me there..._

_Oh I will be there..._

_Yeah I will be there._

When they finished, the two older women clapped.

"That was beautiful, wow", said Judy.

"See, even without the rest of the Glee Club, you guys still sound like rock stars. Very good", said Shelby.

"Sing something else, please? I want to hear more, I love hearing you kids sing", said Judy.

They all looked at each other, and laughed a little. Four songs, and many drinks later, it was getting to be ten o'clock. Puck and Quinn stood in Beth's room, just having put her into her crib. She was fast asleep, and they just stood there, looking down at her.

"She really does look just like you...", said Puck, quietly.

"That nose...".

"Trust me...she looks just like you", he laughed.

"Okay, if you say so."

He looked at her, and smiled a little.

"It's weird, ya' know? Out of all the wrong things we did during school...we actually did _something_ right. She's perfect."

"Yeah, it is weird...but you're right. She's...perfect. I'm really happy we get to be a part of her life now."

"Me too. I mean yeah, we aren't your typical, average, family but...we're still a family in some way, right?"

Quinn smiled.

"Right."

"After tonight...it all changes. Hopefully for the better. You ready for that, Baby Mama?"

"I am."

A few minutes later, Puck and Quinn were standing outside with Jonah, Santana, and Rachel. Brittany, Mercedes and Jade were still inside with Shelby and Judy.

"So...you're sure this will work", Rachel was asking.

"Oh yeah, we're sure", said Jonah."As long as we stick to the plan, we're in the clear. It might take us a while to get Jade's stuff packed up, but we can do it."

"You're absolutely sure your family won't be back until after you've got it all packed", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, it's like clockwork. Night after Thanksgiving, they take the visiting relatives out. They never, ever get back anytime before one o'clock in the morning. By that time, her stuff will be packed, and we'll have gotten it to the service. We'll have it shipped overnight, that way it will be waiting for us by the time we get back to the city", said Jonah."So, are you sure you're mother will listen to reason?"

"No...but, we're involving Shelby whether she likes it or not, and we're pretty sure that Shelby will be able to convince her to stay here with her", answered Quinn.

"This is making me very nervous...I really don't like it", said Rachel, almost crying."I mean, what if your family finds a way to make Jade stay? What if your Dad finds a way to make your Mom go back to him", she asked, looking up at Quinn.

"Don't do that, Tiny", warned Santana."I'm telling you, those _what if _questions are just so damn dangerous...".

"At this point...all we can do it try, Rach", said Quinn, pulling her close.

"Exactly", said Puck.

"Alright y'all...we had a really good night tonight, this was so much damn fun", said Jonah."Let's make it even better by getting Quinn's Dad to fuck off, and bringing my little sister back to where she belongs, okay?"

"Hell yes", said Santana.

"Let's do this", said Puck.

"Yes, okay so...Quinn and I will hang back, talk to her Mom and Shelby...", said Rachel.

"Me, Mercedes, and Puckerman are heading to my parents house to pack up, and than we'll chill there until my family gets back so we can all have a little chat...", said Jonah.

"Yup, and me and Britts will take Jade back to my house until we hear something from one of you", said Santana.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Quinn and Rachel sat in Shelby's living room. They were on the couch, holding hands, waiting for their mothers to come in.<p>

"What are they doing, did you tell your Mom we needed to talk to them", asked Quinn, nervously.

"Yes, she said just give them a minute", answered Rachel.

"Rach...I'm scared."

"I know, I'm scared too...but it's like you said...all we can do is try, right?"

Quinn nodded, and leaned in to kiss Rachel. In the middle of their kiss, their mothers walked into the room.

"Oh no...not again", laughed Judy."That's exactly how I found out about them."

The two younger girls broke the kiss.

"Seriously? That's how I found out too", laughed Shelby, as they sat down opposite the their daughters.

"Sorry", said Rachel.

"It's alright, sweetheart, don't worry", said Judy, with a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about", asked Shelby.

Rachel and Quinn exchanged worried looks.

"Girls...", asked Judy, suspiciously.

"I...can't pretend anymore, Mom", said Quinn, looking down at her lap."I can't pretend that you're not being hurt, and I refuse to ignore it any longer."

"Quinny...".

"What do you mean", asked Shelby.

"Mom...can Judy stay with you? Please...", asked Rachel, nervously. She hadn't meant to be so forward, but her nerves were taking over.

"Girls...don't do this...", said Judy, who was suddenly, on the verge of tears.

Quinn ignored her mother's desperate plea, and stood up.

"Rach, can you get my purse for me please", she asked, quietly. Rachel nodded, and headed for the kitchen table. Quinn sat down next to her mother, and grabbed her hands.

"It's never too late, Mom...I know that's what you think, I know that's why you stay", said Quinn, tears running down her face."...but I need you to understand...you can't go on like this...it will kill you. He will kill you...".

"Quinn...stop. Right now, I need you to stop", said Judy. She was trying to sound stern, but it wasn't happening. She couldn't hold it together. Shelby just sat there, staring at the two of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm not stopping. I love you too much...we may of had our issues before, but...it's different now. I love you too much to let this go on, Mom. I love you too much...", cried the younger Fabray. Judy just let some tears fall, as she looked at her daughter in disbelief. Rachel knelt down on the floor beside Quinn, and placed her purse on her lap.

"Shelby...do you care about her", Quinn asked, as she dug around in her purse.

"Of course I do. She's a fantastic woman, I can honestly say I don't know what I'd do without her. Why are you asking me that? What is going on here", asked Shelby, placing her hand on Judy's shoulder. Quinn took some make up remover from her purse, and put some on a wad of tissues that Rachel was holding.

"No...no no no...Quinny please don't...please", begged Judy, through her tears.

"Just...hold still, Mom. Everything's gonna' be okay...".

With that, Quinn lightly wiped the make up from Judy's face. After just a few swipes of the tissue, the black and blue bruise around her eye was out int he open. Shelby gasped, and covered her hand with her mouth.

"Shelby...please...", cried Quinn, not taking her eyes away from her Mother."...please tell her she has to leave him."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading, I really hope you liked this update. Don't forget to review, and leave your feedback. I really really really love you all. <strong>

**The song was _"Will You Be There"_ the version by Boyce Avenue.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Happy New Year readers. I don't have much to say about this chapter. It's kind of 'bouncy' meaning it has it's good moments, and it's sad and angry ones. I hope you like it. I have the best readers ever, you guys make me happy.**

* * *

><p>Shelby Cocoran was a particularly strong woman. Especially when it came to her true emotions. At times, it wasn't easy for her to show it, but her strength was there. Even if she wasn't always personally aware of it. She was a single Mother, and had made the choice to be one all on her own. She didn't have too many friends, because she wanted to avoid drama in her life as much as possible. She had dreams. Big ones, most of which would never come true, but it didn't matter. Whatever she had to face in her life, her strength would always win in the end. Only at the moment, she couldn't do anything but cry, and let her anger get the best of her.<p>

"What the Hell is the matter with you", she yelled, through her tears.

"Shelby...I'm sorry", cried Judy.

She was sitting on the couch in Shelby's living room, holding Quinn's hand. She felt so exposed. After all, her daughter had wiped off just enough of her make up to show the black eye Russell had given her the night before. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The feelings she was experiencing weren't familiar, and she wasn't sure how to handle them.

"Sorry for what", Shelby continued, as she stood up from the couch, and started to pace around. "...for not telling me, or for actually staying married to a man who has the nerve to hit you in the face?"

"I couldn't tell you...".

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to loose you...I've never had a friend like you. I didn't want to ruin it...".

"God...",cried Shelby."You honestly believe that I would have just ended our friendship if you told me something like this?"

"I...I w-wasn't sure. I'm not used to this, I just didn't want you to get angry with me. Like you are now...".

"Of course I'm angry...but more with him than anyone else, I promise you that. Please tell me...I mean, not that I really want to know this, but...has your entire marriage to Russell been one big abusive nightmare?"

Judy just looked down, and continued to sob. She was clearly ashamed.

"Quinn, how long has this been going on", asked Shelby, who still couldn't keep her feet planted in one spot.

"For as long as I can remember...", said Quinn, calmly, as Rachel reached forward and wiped some tears from her face.

"What about you, he abuses you too?"

Quinn first looked to her mother, and than away from everyone, without saying a word. Rachel looked at her mother, and nodded to confirm her suspicion.

"Jesus...", said Shelby, putting her attention back on Judy."...so you didn't just let him hurt you, it actually went so far that you let him hurt your own daughters? Is that why you barely speak to Chelsea? Did she leave because of him?"

"Mom...", warned Rachel."...you really need to calm down, making her feel bad about it, won't make it any better."

"Really, and you would know how", spat Shelby. Rachel just shot her a look as if she was saying, _are you serious_.

"Oh...right. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She was letting her anger take over too quickly, and she was starting to become aware. She did her best to calm down, and relax her tone a little. "Judy...I'm...not trying to make you feel bad...I just...really wish you would have told me. I would have done something about it."

"Nothing needs to be done about it, Shelby. I've been dealing with it by myself for years, there is no reason to change that now", cried Judy.

"Mom, there is so many reasons to change it now, how can you really think that", asked Quinn."Look at you and me. We're closer than we've ever been. You have a best friend now, you're dressing more comfortably, your hair is down, the whole time we've been here you've been nothing but smiles and sunshine! How can you just ignore that?"

Judy couldn't think of anything to say, and Shelby just shook her head, and wiped some of her own tears away. Rachel needed to say something, she couldn't help it. She knew the situation all too well, but was worried about how it might sound to her girlfriend's mother, coming from her. She was much younger, and wasn't trapped in the situation nearly as long. However, she couldn't sit there and keep her mouth shut.

"Mrs. Fabray...I know what you're going through...".

"How could you know? You're just a child...", sobbed Judy.

"No, Judy she's not. Our girls, they aren't...immature little kids anymore, they've been through things...", said Shelby.

"Rachel went through it with Jesse, Mom", said Quinn."She knows how you feel, you have to trust her."

Judy just looked at Rachel, tears rolling down her face. It broke Rachel's heart to hear her as she was. Exposed, crying, and fighting for what she thought was worth fighting for.

"It's not worth it...", she said quietly."He'll always win in the end unless you swallow your pride, and leave. Or...unless you're forced to leave...".

"He doesn't know how to be by himself, he won't know what to do without me", argued Judy."If I don't stay...he'll loose his mind. Horrible things will happen with him, I know it."

"Oh, come on, Mom! That is such shit, and you know it is! He has you wrapped around his finger, and he's so damn proud of that, it's almost like he thinks he deserves a medal for it!"

"Quinny...".

"No, he cheated on you! After all he's put you through over the years, he actually managed to find another way to hurt you, and what do you do? You let him come back, you let him get away with it! You forgave and forgot, just like that!"

"I will never forget! And, I never forgave him", defended Judy, through her tears."I know I told you I did, but I lied, I didn't forgive him than, and I don't now!"

"Why did you lie to me about it?"

"I wanted to forgive him, I really honestly wanted to, but I was having a very hard time with it. I knew I would forgive him in time, at least I thought I would. I was wrong...and eventually I came to realize that I never would forgive him. Especially after that woman talked to me."

"What woman", asked Shelby.

"The one he cheated on me with...her name is Hannah."

"Wait, you talked to her? When? Where? And, what the Hell...", asked Quinn.

"I was at Breadsticks with some ladies from church. I excused myself to go the bathroom, and she approached me", said Judy, thinking back to the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>She was washing her hands in the ladies room, when a slightly younger woman, with an abundance of tattoos, and a nose piercing walked in. Judy caught her staring through the reflection of the mirror, and simply smiled politely.<em>

_"Oh my God...it's you...", said the woman._

_"Excuse me", asked Judy, as she turned the water off, and dried her hands._

_"You're Russell's wife..."._

_Judy turned and studied the woman. It didn't take her very long to figure out who she was._

_"Oh...", she said, quietly._

_"I'm...Hannah..."._

_Judy just nodded, and looked down._

_"Okay...I know this is weird...but, I have to ask. Are you...alright?"_

_"Why would that matter to you", asked Judy, with the slightest bit of anger in her voice._

_"Listen...I didn't know he was married..."._

_"Yes, he was. He has kids as well, but obviously, that didn't stop you, did it?"_

_"Actually, that's exactly what stopped me", she answered."...well that, and some other things."_

_"What do you mean", asked Judy, folding her arms across her chest._

_"When I did find out...I ended it, or at least I tried. He got really pissed off at me. He tried making me feel bad about it. He screamed at me about how he went to so much trouble for me, how he left you for me. At first, I did feel bad, but it didn't matter, I wouldn't be with a married man. Once I made that known, he lost his temper...he kind of came after me. He ended up hitting me pretty hard, but I got him back. I kicked him in between the legs so hard, I swear he had to have seen birds circling his head. After that, I told him if he ever came near me again I'd kill him, simple as that."_

_"Oh God...", said Judy, under her breath._

_"So, that's why I'm asking if your alright. I can only assume he puts you through that a lot. I had heard that he moved back home..."._

_Judy wasn't as angry as she had been before she knew the truth. She actually felt sorry for her, but not enough to get personal. She put her happy face on, and slowly headed towards the door._

_"I appreciate you explaining that to me. Also, your concern is very sweet, but I'm just fine."_

_She was almost free, she had her hand on the door and was just about to push it open, when Hannah spoke once more._

_"You didn't take him back, right? Please say you didn't..."._

_Without a word, Judy exited the ladies room, and never saw Hannah again after that._

* * *

><p>When Judy was finished telling her story, she could only cry harder. Some of her tears were from sadness, some from feeling the relief of finally getting that out.<p>

"He had the nerve to try it on his mistress", asked Quinn, in shock.

Judy just nodded.

"Alright...okay...", said Shelby, thoughtfully."...not that I think that's a good thing, but you need to learn from that, Judy."

"What do you mean, Mom", asked Rachel.

"I mean...it happened to her too, and that's terrible...but...it only happened to her once. She didn't let it happen again."

"I did learn something from her, just...not what you're thinking, Shelby", admitted Judy, through her tears.

"Than what...", asked Quinn, desperately.

"That...if I leave him...he'll just...find somebody else. I can't have that on my conscious. I won't let him hurt anyone else", the older Fabray cried.

"Oh my God...how familiar is that...", mumbled Rachel.

"What, sweetie", asked Shelby.

"Nothing...it's just...Jade says the same thing. You know...about Mika."

Shelby's expression turned to one of sadness, as she nodded her head as a sign that she understood.

"Mom...I love you. I do, I love you so much...but...you can't think like that. Right now, you have to think about yourself...you have to be a little selfish, you have to get out of this. It's true, he might find somebody else, and he might treat them just as badly, but...that's so bad to think about", cried Quinn.

"Yeah...it's a _what if_ question", said Rachel.

"Yes...", exclaimed Quinn, wiping her eyes."...just like Santana says. It's a _what if_ question. Those are scary and dangerous, Mom. You can't do that to yourself. Please...don't do that to yourself...".

Judy just cried more, and buried her face into Quinn's shoulder. She hugged her mother tightly, and rubbed her back. Shelby had said almost everything she wanted, and thought she needed to say. However, she surprised herself and everybody else in the room, with the next few statements that came from her mouth.

"Judy...I know we haven't been friends for very long, but I know when friendship is real. I hate having friends, I always make it a point no to gain new friends in my life. Our daughters brought us together, and I'll admit, at first I didn't think it was a good idea. I was Hell bent on faking my way through a motherly bond with you. But...it's not like that. I love you, it's crazy but I do, I have never been closer with anyone else. You're my best friend. I've never had one of those...".

"Oh, Shelby...", cried Judy, as she looked at her.

"No, I mean it. I can't loose you, so I'm not just asking...I'm telling you this. Judy...you will leave him, and you will move in with me. I don't care what I have to do, or how long it takes me to make you realize that you don't need him, this ends now. Russell will not touch you, or hurt you anymore. As long as I am alive...you will be safe."

Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but smile a little through their sadness. They could both tell that Shelby was speaking from her heart. Every word she was saying was true.

"Listen to me...", the older woman continued. She carefully pulled Judy away from Quinn, and placed her hands on her shoulders."...I know...I was angry...I still am, but...I care about you so much. Honest to God...I never thought you and I would speak to each other, much less spend way too much time together. But...Judy...you mean so much to me. I can't let anything happen to you...I just can't."

Judy nodded slowly, as she looked into Shelby's eyes.

"You have to do this, Judy. For yourself, for Quinn and Chelsea. For me...because I care so much about you. More than I'm even able to explain. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just...stay with me. Please...".

At first, Judy just looked away.

"Mom...please...", begged Quinn, quietly."I brought some of your things from the house. Your overnight bag is in Rachel's car...".

"Please ...you have to...", said Rachel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Santana sat with Jade in her arms. The two of them, and Brittany were at the Lopez residence. They were sitting in Santana's old bedroom, on her bed. Jade lay comfortably on her back, nestled in between Santana's legs. The Latina's arms wrapped lovingly around her. Brittany sat Indian style beside them.<p>

"Look at you", the tall blond was saying."...you're like so tired. Are you sure you're okay, Jade?"

"I'm fine, Britt...I am."

"Don't lie sweetness", said Santana."You need to be honest with us, and with yourself."

"Yeah...", agreed Brittany.

Jade just smiled tiredly.

"I'm sleepy. It's so weird...I wasn't expecting to see everybody so soon. I'm super in love with this day...it kinda' feels like...I'm dreaming while I'm awake", said Jade, happily, exhaustion in her tone.

"Oh, you can totally dream while you're awake. I fell asleep with my eyes open on the plane ride here. Right, San", asked Brittany, as if Jade wasn't going to believe her.

Santana held back her laughter, and nodded her head.

"Right, Britts."

"Yeah, it was so weird. I think I had dream...and I think it was...about you", said the blond, smiling lovingly at Jade.

Jade smiled back.

"I missed you both...so much", she said.

The statement was perfect. It was pretty much exactly what they needed to hear at that moment. Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded her head slowly. The two of them knew it was the right time to confess what it was they wanted. Sure, Jade was buzzed from dinner, and she was fighting sleep, but still...it was time.

"Jade...there's something you should know."

"Don't worry...", said Jade, sensing the worry in Brittany's voice."...I know you two are back together. After I left...I kinda' figured that's how it would be. I'm not mad...I'm happy. I like that you two still love each other."

"Yeah, we do love each other...", said Santana."...but we also love you. That was the bad news. It's true, me and Britts...we got back together after you were taken away. Only...now there's a problem. One that could be solved, but only if you're okay with it."

"Yeah, and we really want you to be okay with it, Jade. If you're not...I'll be so sad, I can't lie", said Brittany.

"Be okay with what", asked Jade. She was clearly confused, but it was to be expected. Brittany shifted onto her knees, and placed her hands on either side of Jade's body. She slowly leaned forward, and stopped when she was just inches away from Jade's face.

"It's easier for me to show you than tell you. Can I...show you", she asked, nervously. Jade just nodded her head. For some reason, her heart was beating fast, and she was convinced both of them could hear it. Without another word being spoken, Brittany closed the gap between her and Jade. She pressed her lips softly against hers. She half expected Jade to pull back, but it was the opposite. Jade melted into the kiss and returned it. Sure, it was slow, but it was happening. The darker girl did feel more than just a little awkward. She was, still cuddled into Santana after all. Little did she know, that Santana was smiling as she watched the two if them kiss. The Latina couldn't deny it. She was partly smiling because it was one of the hottest, sexiest sites she had ever seen. However, she was also so happy to see that Jade wasn't freaking out.

Once Brittany finally broke the kiss, she stayed close to Jade's face. She was terrified of what her reaction would be, but she couldn't bring herself to draw back. She slowly raised her hand, and caressed Jade's cheek. She found herself wiping a few of the girls tears away.

"Why are you crying, Jade", she whispered.

"I...I'm...confused...", she sobbed.

"We both want you, Sweetness", said Santana."Neither of us blame you for being confused, it's totally understandable. This isn't what anyone would call a normal situation...I guess. It's just...we want to be in a relationship with you. Together."

"You mean like...all three of us", asked Jade, and she sniffled a little bit.

"Yeah...all three of us, together", said Brittany."I love you, Jade. Me and San...we're both so in love with you, and it just makes sense. Nobody has to choose. But...if you don't feel the same about me, it's alright. I mean, I'd be sad...but I wouldn't be mad because I never actually told you how I felt.

"I...think I already knew...", said Jade.

"Really", asked Santana.

"Yes...".

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared. I have the same feelings for you, Britt. I just didn't wanna' hurt Santana...I didn't really know how to deal with it. I've never felt like this before...I...I...love you both the same way."

Santana glanced at Brittany, and they smiled at one another.

"Does that mean...you'll be with both of us", asked Brittany, hopefully.

Jade took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to decide now...it's alright if you need to think about it", noted the Latina, as she tightened her hold around the girl.

"No...no, I don't need to think about it...", said Jade, quietly."...I'll...be with you. Both of you."

"Oh my God...", cried the blond."...you really will?"

"Yeah."

"You're not just doing this because we want it, right? You really want this too", asked Santana.

"Yeah, I really want this, I promise", cried Jade.

Brittany let out a nervous little giggle, and once again, pressed her lips to Jade's.

"Fucking beautiful...", smiled Santana.

After a while, Santana's phone rang. She saw that it was Mercedes, so she got up and hurried into the hallway.

"What's up", she answered.

_"You need to move Jade out of your house like now! The Price family is on the prowl...get her out!"_

Santana could tell that Mercedes wasn't messing around. She could hear yelling, and fighting in the background. There was glass being broken, and she swore she heard Jonah and Puck screaming and swearing.

"Whoa, what the Hell is going on? Where are you?"

_"No time, Santana. Get Jade out of your house...get her out now! Call me when you get her somewhere!"_

"Where is she supposed to go?"

_"Uh...um...Shelby's! Take her to Shelby's...shit girl I gotta' go...I'll get back to you as soon as I can just make sure you get her out of there in the next like ten minutes!"_

The line went dead, and Santana went back into her bedroom. Jade was well on her way to sleep, and Brittany lay with her arms around her. She looked at Santana, knew instantly that something wasn't right.

"What is it, San?"

"Jade...Jade...listen to me...do you think you can walk to my car", asked Santana, frantically. She didn't get an answer.

"She's too tired, San. What's happening?"

"Pick her up, let's go", demanded the Latina. Brittany quickly got up and scooped Jade from the bed. Santana grabbed Jade's backpack from the floor, and they were out the door. They got Jade in the back seat, got in, and sped towards Shelby's. After just a few minutes of driving, Santana noticed that Brittany wouldn't stop looking in the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry, baby...she's just sleeping...".

"I know, I wasn't looking at her...I think there's a car following us...".

"What", asked Santana, looking in the mirror.

"They've made both turns that we've made...", said Brittany.

"Shit...they are getting really close", said Santana. With that, she slammed on the breaks, and stopped the car dead in the middle of the street.

"Oh my God, San", shrieked Brittany.

Sure enough, the intruding vehicle behind them stopped too.

"Wow, they aren't even trying to hide it."

"Somebody's getting out", said Brittany, looking out the back window.

"Alright...when I get out of the car...lock the doors."

"No, don't get out!"

"Britts, it's alright just stay here, and lock the doors when I get out, okay?"

Brittany swallowed, and nodded her head. Santana smiled at her warmly before she took her seat belt off, and got out of the car. The minute she had shut the door, Brittany locked the doors, and scrambled into the backseat. She pulled Jade's body onto her lap, and held her tight. She couldn't understand how the girl was sleeping through everything, but she happy she was.

Santana stood close to the car as an older looking girl approached her.

"Who are you, and why the Hell are you following me", spat the Latina. She had no idea who the girl was, but all she could think about was protecting her girlfriends.

"Holy Hell...chill out", laughed the girl."You got my baby sister in the back of your car."

"Wha-...".

"Don't play dumb...I know you do."

Santana looked at the girl closely. She had Jade's round little button nose, and dark chocolate eyes.

"Oh Jesus...you're Nessa...", she growled.

"Wow, nice to meet you too", she laughed.

"Look, I know you think you're taking Jade home with you, but you have to get by me to get to her. And I can promise you, bitch...that is so not gonna' happen. So, why don't you just save yourself the trouble of a serious ass beating, get back in your car, and go the Hell home."

"You need to relax, I'm not here to take her back home."

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're gonna' stand there and tell me that your crazy ass excuse for a family didn't send you to my house to get her?"

"No, I'm not gonna' tell you that, but if you'd just shut your damn mouth for like a second...I will explain", snapped Nessa. Santana looked her up and down. She dressed nice, obviously cared about her appearance, and was actually very attractive. If the Latina hadn't known her to be such a bitch, she probably would have thought she was hot.

"Go ahead...explain. Or at least try, but I'm telling you right now, if I think for one second that you're bullshitting me...I will get back in the car, and drive away. If you follow me, I'll stop again, and kick your sorry ass. Understood?"

Nessa just laughed a little, and nodded.

_Yeah keep laughing bitch..._

"So Jonah's at the house...him and his friend are beating the living piss out of my brother Mika...".

"What?"

"Oh yeah, the shit has hit the fan at my parents house."

"Where are you parents", asked Santana.

"Out looking for my sister, and helping a friend of the family look for his wife."

"Oh wow", laughed Santana."By a friend of the family, do you mean Russell Fabray?"

"Maybe...".

"Good luck with that."

"I know where Judy is, and I know that's exactly where you're taking Jada. Just be glad I haven't shot that information to my parents yet...".

"Go on...".

"Don't get me wrong, I think Jada's a stupid over sensitive little emo bitch bag, and Jonah...he's no prize either."

"You're loosing me...", warned Santana, as she took a step back.

"Years...and years of being smacked around is obviously starting to have an effect on, Jonah. I saw a fire in his eyes tonight that I have never seen. Ever. Soon as he started going off about how scared he is of loosing Jada, and how he would do anything to get her out of the house...he started crying his eyes out. I have no idea how often he freaks out like this, but I haven't seen him cry like that since he was like ten years old."

"What's your point?"

"My point is...I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. Something really bad. So...I got into it with his girlfriend...that Mercedes chick. She starts bitching at me about how I'm just a big a...pervert...as him for not stopping it."

Santana could tell Nessa was trying not to get upset, but she was failing miserably.

"I didn't know...what she was talking about...".

"Oh, fuck off", snapped Santana."You're a lying bitch!"

"I swear to God...I didn't know he was...doing that to her! I never knew", yelled Nessa, breaking into tears. "Do you honestly think I would have just let it go?"

"I wouldn't doubt it...I know what a nasty bitch you are, Nessa! True, this is the first time we've met, but I haven't heard one good thing about you the entire time I've known Jade and Jonah! Not one! So, do I honestly believe that you would just let it go? Yes, I do! You're parents did, so why wouldn't you?"

"If I would have known, I would have put a stop to it, I promise you that!"

"Your promises mean shit to me", spat Santana, as she turned around to leave.

"I'm not telling my parents where she is. I'm gonna' help you guys get her back to New York.", said Nessa, as a desperate attempt to stop Santana from getting in the car. Santana stopped, and reluctantly turned back around."I won't follow you there, I won't even say anything to Mr. Fabray about where his wife is. But...you have to let me talk to my sister."

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Please...I just want her to know that I would have killed him had I found out before tonight. She needs to know that...", cried the older girl. "I'll do whatever you guys want...but please...I'm begging you...let me talk to her."

Santana thought for a second. She didn't want to trust her, but she didn't think she had a choice. If she really was going to help, it would make things easier on everybody.

"She's out of it. She's been sleeping like a brick lately...but I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah", said Nessa, wiping her eyes"...you know that Sobe Life water shit she drinks all the time?"

Santana nodded.

"My Mom's been crushing up sleeping pills, and putting some of the powder in the bottles. Sometimes, in her food as well."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me...", breathed Santana.

"Oh, and when she drinks alcohol it just makes her even more tired, so...that's why she sleeps so heavy now."

"Do you have any idea how much damage that is probably doing to her body? She's already sick, God! That's probably making it so much fucking worse", snapped Santana.

Nessa just nodded.

"Alright...come here", said Santana.

The older, darker girl moved forward very slowly, and stopped just a few feet from Santana. Luckily, they were on a back road, and it was very late, so no other cars had come.

"You won't hurt her?"

"If I try anything...you can totally thrash me, and I won't even fight back."

Santana smirked, and nodded her head. She knocked on the window, and waited as Brittany unlocked the back door, and opened it. She knelt down outside the car, and took a deep breath.

"San...is that who I think it is", asked Brittany.

"Yeah...it's Jade's sister, baby. She's saying she's on our side...so we have to let her talk to her. Just for a minute...".

"Nooo...", whined Brittany, just like Santana knew she would.

"I know...but we need her help. This is the only way we're gonna' get it."

"How do you know we can trust her?"

"I don't...but right now...it's a risk I'll have to take, Britts."

"No...I don't like this", whined Brittany, pulling a sleeping Jade closer to her.

"Tell you what. You can hold onto her the entire time. Deal?"

Brittany glanced behind Santana, and looked Nessa up and down.

"Okay...", she said, quietly."Deal."

After they had gotten Jade to wake up, and stay focused, everything was explained to her slowly. Santana than moved out of the way, and Nessa knelt down. Santana leaned up against the side of the car, and crossed her arms. She wanted to be as close as possible in case she had to throw any punches. Brittany had both her arms wrapped around Jade from behind, and just stared at Nessa with a blank look on her face. She had no idea what to think, but she was very nervous.

"Hey Jada...", said the older girl.

"Hi Nessa...".

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"Look...saying I've spent the better part of our lives together treating you like shit...would be the biggest understatement ever. I could go down the list, and name all the horrible things I've ever done to you. Or, I could just tell you...that I'm sorry for everything."

A really sad expression came across Jade's face as she listened to her older sister.

"I just...I really want you to forgive me. And...I know that you're not going to."

"I do forgive you", sobbed Jade. "I know you didn't mean to be like that...".

"That's just it...I did mean it", cried Nesaa."Jada...I love you like a sister, but...I honestly hate you as a person."

"Oh my God", said Brittany in disbelief.

"Okay, you're fucking done now", said Santana, and she grabbed Nessa and pulled her away from the car.

"Wait", cried Jade, breaking free from Brittany, and climbing out of the car.

"No, it's time for her to go now, Jade", said Santana.

"She's just being honest with me...it's okay, I understand", said Jade.

"That was so mean...", said Brittany, as she got out of the car.

"Listen, I'm sorry...it's the truth. You confuse me, I don't get you at all, and I probably never will. Regardless...I want you to know...no...I _need_ you to know...that I never knew what Mika was doing to you. I swear to God, Jada I didn't know until Jonah's girlfriend told me...".

"Really", asked Jade.

"I'm sorry...I wish...you would have told me. Doesn't matter how I feel about you...he took things too far and I would have stopped him. I know that doesn't really mean shit now, but you needed to hear it. I guess helping you guys with this whole situation is my way of making it up to you...".

"It does mean something now. The fact that you're even saying it at all...means a lot. I'm sorry I can't be...a person that you like."

"Okay. You told her, you can go now", said Santana, walking towards the older girl. Nessa just nodded.

"Wait...Nessa...will you hug me", asked Jade.

"What?"

"I wanna' hug you. I mean...you're helping us. You deserve a hug for that."

"Why?"

"Oh my god, just give her a hug, please", said Brittany, desperation in her tone.

"I can't do that Jada...I'm sorry", said Nessa, and with that, she turned around and walked toward her own car. Jade just stood, watching her sister drive away. She looked like she had just been slapped across the face.

"Wow", said Santana, shaking her head.

"Come here, cutie. I'll hug you, it's okay", said Brittany pulling Jade close to her.

"Jesus...and I thought I was a bitch...", said Santana, as her cellphone started going off. She grabbed it from her pocket, and answered it without even looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

_"S...where are you, what's going on"_, asked Quinn, on the other line.

"God, I don't even know how to explain what the fuck just happened...", breathed Santana.

_"You have Brittany and Jade with you, right?"_

"Yeah, we just had a pretty interesting conversation with Jade's sister...".

_"Wait, what? Okay, does she know you were going to Shelby's?"_

"Relax, she's not gonna' say a word. How did you know we were going there?"

_"Mercedes called Rachel's phone freaking out, saying we needed to get my mom away from Shelby's. Than she told me to call you, and tell you not to bring Jade there anymore."_

"Well what the fuck, she couldn't call me herself and tell me that? If we wouldn't have gotten distracted, what would of happened?"

_"I don't know...now is not the time to get bitchy, San. Where are you?"_

"Parked in the middle of Springer Road. Like literally...".

_"Wait, the back road?"_

"Yeah."

_"That's actually perfect...we're in the car now. Stay right there, see you in five"_, said Quinn, and she hung up.

"Why does nobody ever say goodbye anymore", snapped Santana, as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

By than, Jade was still in Brittany's arms, and she was starting to shiver.

"Britts, get her back in the car...she's in a skirt, and has no jacket on. Why Jonah let her leave the house like that, I don't know."

Brittany nodded, and helped Jade lay back down in the car. She made sure she was comfortable, and than just the door. A few minutes later, Rachel's car pulled up. She got out of the driver's seat, and was followed by Quinn, Shelby, and Judy.

"Whoa, what the Hell is going on", asked Santana, as they approached her and Brittany.

"My Dad's like all over Lima trying to find my Mom. He's with the Price's...", said Quinn. "We don't think there's any way he could know she'd be at Shelby's, but we left just to be safe."

"Good plan", said Santana.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it...", said Judy, shaking her head.

"Everything will be just fine, all we need to do is stay out of site for a while", said Shelby, putting her arm around Judy. "It's not like he can force you to go back home. He can try, but he'll have to deal with me."

"It's not that he can force her, but you better believe he will talk her into it", said Quinn.

"Quinny...stop it", warned the older Fabray.

"You know I'm right. Anyways, I just talked to Mercedes again. She knows where we are. Supposedly, she's on her way with Puck and Jonah. I have absolutely no idea what happened at that house, but it wasn't good."

"How do you know that", asked Brittany.

"I heard what sounded like a wrestling match in the background when she called me, and I'm pretty sure she was crying."

"Great...", breathed Santana."I guess they really did beat the Hell out of Mika."

"Where's Jade", asked Rachel, looking around.

"Don't worry, Tiny. She's fast asleep in the car."

Rachel hurried over to the car, and opened the door. She sat down on the edge of the seat, and moved Jade's hair from her face. She didn't look like she'd be waking up anytime soon.

"I don't understand why she's so damn tired. She didn't drink that much wine at dinner, did she", asked the tiny girl.

"Oh, yeah...about that", said Santana, and she went into telling everybody about Nessa's little roadside visit. By the time she was done, Quinn and Rachel were fuming.

"She told her she hated her?"

"Yeah...it was so horrible, you should have seen the look on her face", said Brittany.

"Yeah, the oldest Price girl has always had a really big attitude problem. She gets it from her mother", said Judy.

"I cannot believe you even let her near Jade...", said Quinn.

"It was the only way to get to her keep her mouth shut, Q. What else could I have done? If I wouldn't have, she would have gone off and told where your Mom and Jade were!"

"You don't know that, she could have been lying to you", snapped Quinn.

"Oh my God...do not fight with me right now...I'll bitch slap you back to last week...", growled the Latina.

"Screw you!"

"You guys, don't start...please", begged Rachel.

"No, screw you, Tubbers! As if this night could get any worse, you wanna' pick a fight with me in the middle of a back road, about something that I did to help the situation! You have got to be joking, Quinn!"

"I'm not picking a fight with you, I'm trying to tell you how incredibly stupid it was for you to trust Nessa Price! Did she tell you how she knew where my Mom was? Or how about how she knew to find Jade with you, did you ask her that, smart ass?"

"Alright, alright girls, knock it off", said Shelby, stepping in between them."This is not the right time for you two to be bickering, there are bigger things going on here. Unfortunately we won't know if we can trust that girl until something happens, or until nothing happens. Relax...".

Santana and Quinn just looked at each other, than wandered in separate directions without saying anything more. After a while, Mercedes finally showed up in her own car. Without the boys, and she was clearly shaken up.

"Whoa...", said Quinn as her and Brittany moved towards the girl."Cedes...what happened, what's wrong?"

"Um...we have a serious problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I'm mean with my cliffhangers. You can beat me up later, I promise. Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to review, and feedback is just heavenly.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - First of all, I'm really sorry for taking so long. I had a nervous breakdown, and wasn't clear headed enough to write. I know I've said this before, but I'll try not to space my updates so far apart. It's been a while, so it might help to go back and maybe read the last chapter before reading this one. Just a suggestion. Hope you guys like this, and please don't forget to review and leave your amazing feedback.**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes...what's the problem", Quinn was asking, desperately.<p>

"The Price's are threatening to call the cops, and press charges on both Jonah, and Puck unless we bring both Jade, and Mrs. Fabray back to their house. They're waiting...and...so is your Dad, Quinn...", said Mercedes, almost crying. She wasn't sure how long Brittany had been rubbing her back, but she needed the comfort and loved it.

"Wait, they're gonna' press charges on their own son", asked Shelby.

"Well, I'm not defending them, but do you know what this situation looks like to them", asked Mercedes.

"What do mean", asked Brittany.

Quinn was a little confused, just like everybody else, but she eventually understood.

"I get it. Puck and Jonah went to the Price's house, took all Jade's stuff out of the house, and than went ahead and started a fight with Mika...", she said.

"Right, so within their twisted logic, their son and his best friend broke into their house, stole a bunch of shit, and assaulted their other son. At least that's the way they're looking at it, so they think that works in their favor...", continued Santana.

"When I left, I was given an ultimatum. Bring them back, or watch the two of them get arrested and charged with breaking and and entering, with a side of assault", explained Mercedes.

"No way. Legally they can't do that, right", asked Rachel, looking to Santana.

"They can't charge them with breaking and entering, but they can charge them with assault. Damn it", growled Santana.

"This is really bad...", whined Brittany.

"Okay, well we need to come up with a plan, because there is no way Judy is going anywhere near Russell. I'm sorry, but there is just no way", said Shelby.

"Yeah, no offense Mercedes but you're basically telling us that we have to take them back to the very thing we're trying to get them away from. That's really not an option that sits well with me", said Santana.

"Okay, excuse my language Shelby, and Judy but...are you fucking kidding me", snapped Mercedes."The boys will go to jail tonight, you're really willing to let that happen? That's my boyfriend, Santana!"

"I sure as Hell don't want that to happen, but taking them back there would be so fucked! It would mean we went through all this trouble for no reason! I understand why you think we should take them back, but we can't! We take Jade back to that house, they will keep her, and than it's open season for that sick bastard to have his way with her! Not happening", yelled Santana.

"Wait, excuse me", asked Judy, who had stayed quiet for almost a little too long."What do you mean have his way with her, what exactly is going on inside of that house?"

"Shit", mumbled Rachel, who peeked inside of the car just to make sure Jade was still asleep.

"Mom...we really shouldn't get into that right now", said Quinn.

"No, you told me she was being hurt, but you were a little light on the details...tell me, right now", said Judy, sternly.

"Judy, we'll talk about this later, I promise, but right now, we need to figure this out. We cannot stand out here all night", said Shelby. Judy looked angry, but she just nodded her head and accepted that she wouldn't get any answers at that moment.

"Listen to me...", said Shelby, grabbing Judy's hands."...I know you're upset, I know you're confused but we have to get through this. I want you safe at home with me and Beth as soon as possible."

"Oh my God, where _is_ Beth right now", asked Santana.

"She's at home, with my very elderly neighbor. Luckily, Beth is sleeping...so, there shouldn't be any issues."

"What are we gonna' do", asked Rachel.

"I don't know, but leaving Jonah and Puck to get screwed over cannot be an option", said Mercedes.

"No, but neither can taking my Mom and Jade back there...",said Quinn.

"Okay, wait...", said Santana."...we go back, we take them with us...but...they stay outside, in the car. We go in tough, we go in strong, and we make demands. Chances are, it will turn into a pretty high stakes negotiation, but if that's what it takes to end all this, I don't give a shit."

"I can work with that", said Shelby.

Quinn thought about what Santana had just said. She actually liked it. She was just as tired of everything as everyone else was, and she was ready to fight for her Mother, and her friend. She was ready for any amount fighting, and willing to do whatever it took to win said fight. She looked around at everybody, and she could see that they were all exhausted. Most of all, Judy, who was pretty much letting Shelby take the lead in her defense. She had barely said a word since they left Shelby's house, and Quinn knew it was because she was trying to put the situation in other hands for once.

"Okay...", she said, confidently."...we're doing this, but we're not loosing this fight. We do what Santana said, but no matter what happens, my Mom, and Jade do not stay there, and Puck and Jonah do not go to jail. Is that understood?"

Everyone agreed.

"Let's go", said Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Price residence, Mika sat by the bay window in the living room. He was keeping watch for any cars that might pull into the driveway. His shirt was torn, his whole body hurt, but there he sat as if he hadn't just gotten beaten to a pulp by his younger brother and a friend. In his own, twisted mind, he had won the fight. Denial was something he had obviously inherited from his mother. Jonah and Puck sat next to each other on one of the couches. Both of them, tired, bloody noses, covered in cuts and bruises, feeling a sense of actual accomplishment. Mika was too busy looking out the window to notice Puck reach into in pocket, and pull something out. He than nudged Jonah, and slipped it into his hand. They smiled at each other, and bumped fists. Only the two of them could be so happy at the moment. Mainly, because they were the only two out of everyone else to know, that their plan was working.<p>

"Well little brother, I hate to break it to you...", breathed Mika, as he stood up, and wandered towards the couch."...I think your girlfriend blew you off."

"No, she didn't...".

"Really? Okay, so where is she at than, huh", laughed Mika.

"Dude, you really need to shut the fuck up", said Puck, shaking his head.

"Or what, pretty boy?"

"Or I could get up and kick your sorry ass for a sixth time, how bout' that?"

"Bring it on, _mohawk_...", growled Mika, and he started towards Puck.

"Enough!"

All three of them turned to see Anthony Price walking into the room. He was followed by his wife, and Russell Fabray. All three of them had drinks in their hands.

"Mika...you need to sit down, son. Your brother's little friend isn't worth the effort."

"My little friend? Puckerman has been more of a brother to me than my _actual_ brother, Dad", said Jonah.

"What's your point, dear", asked Lacy, sipping her drink.

"My point is, I'm not about to sit here and listen to anyone disrespect him, when he's shown me more respect than anybody else in this family has."

"Jonah James, you are in my house. When you are in my house, you respect the family before you respect a waste of life like Mr. Puckerman", spat Anthony.

Jonah and Puck just shook their heads.

"He's right, Jonah. Noah here is nothing special. He's a useless, brainless juvenile delinquent, who cleans pools for a living. Also, it's his fault that my daughter turned into such a whore", said Russell.

"You know something, Fabray? You can suck it", said Puck, looking right at the man.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Suck it! I haven't cleaned one pool since I moved away from here, so catch the fuck up, would you? Oh, and call Quinn a whore in front of me, one more time, I dare you! She's not a whore, and she never was one! Yes, we slept together, and had a baby, yes we were younger, and didn't really know what the Hell we were doing! But, that doesn't give you the right to label her like that!"

Russell just shook his head, and laughed to himself.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Puckerman", warned Anthony.

"Give me a mirror, and I'd be glad to _watch_ my mouth, Mr. Price. Not really _that_ into myself, but it would be a personal pleasure of mine to watch myself tell you ass holes off", snapped Puck. Jonah tried his hardest not to laugh, but he failed. Puck, as angry as he was, noticed his best friend's subtle laughter, and couldn't help but smile a little. They were both so tired, and still a little buzzed from dinner at Shelby's. It was a frustrating night, indeed, but that didn't stop the two of them from laughing like nervous idiots.

"Jesus...what are the two of you on", asked Lacy, as her and everybody else in the room stared at them.

Before anything else was said, the sound of several car doors being slammed came from outside. Mika went to the window, and looked.

"Wow...guess I was wrong. Your girlfriend's back."

Lacy set her drink down, smoothed the front of her skirt down, and headed for the door. She cleared her throat, tossed her back a little, and took a deep breath. Jonah, who could see her from his seat in the living room just shook his head.

"God damn, you'd think she was expecting the fucking president...".

As she opened the door, she was greeted with four faces. None of which were her daughter, or Judy. Instead, she was greeted with the faces of Quinn, Santana, Shelby, and Mercedes.

"Oh. Hello", she said, with a small smile.

"Lady, don't even bother with the casualties. Just let us in, so we can get this over with", said Santana.

Lacy nodded, and stepped aside. The four of them walked inside and waited for her to shut the door.

"This way please...", she said, as they all filed into the the living room. The minute they walked into the room, the tension was through the roof. Quinn's eyes rested on Russell, and she couldn't help but want to slap him right across the face. She realized that being in the same room with him wasn't as scary when she had people she trusted surrounding her. He looked so cocky, as if he was sure he was getting exactly what he wanted by the time he left there that night. The way he smiled at her was so aggravating to her.

"Hey...four beautiful sites for some very sore eyes...", said Jonah.

"Are you boys alright", asked Shelby, taking in their roughed up appearance.

"Yes ma'am", answered Puck, with a huge smile on his face."Why, how do we look?"

"Like you won the fight", said Santana, rolling her eyes at Mika. It was a small miracle she hadn't tackled him herself."I mean clearly...you won the fight."

"You are damn right...", said Puck.

"Whatever, you guys are totally fucked", spat Mika.

"Ooooh...I think somebody's pissed because they got their ass kicked by their baby brother...", said Jonah.

"Jonah James, that is enough", said Lacy.

"Ms. Cocoran...what in God's name are you doing here", demanded Russell."Shouldn't you be at home taking care of my daughter's little mistake?"

"Jesus, give it a rest Dad", said Quinn, shaking her head."You think you're perfect? I have yet to witness any proof towards the self proclamation of how much of a miracle you really are."

"Holy shit...", laughed Mika."You raised a smart girl, Mr. Fabray."

"No, he didn't. My mother did."

"Speaking of your mother, where is she dear", asked Lacy, as she casually picked up her drink from the coffee table.

"Judy, and Jade are in the car, and that's where they will stay until this is all sorted out", stated Shelby.

"Well that's just unacceptable. Young lady...", said Anthony, putting his attention on Mercedes."Was I not clear on what would happen unless you brought both my daughter, and Judy back to this house?"

"You were very clear, but as you can see, things don't always turn out the way you want them to. Even if you demand it", said Mercedes, not bothering to be polite. Now that she had friends by her side, her nerves weren't a mess.

"I told you, dear...you can't trust girls like this one", said Lacy.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean", asked Jonah, as he finally stood up from the couch. He was still so tired, but that didn't matter. He was eager to get this night over with.

"It means, you can't expect much of an effort from chubby girls like Ms. Jones. What's the matter son, couldn't find one a bit skinnier", laughed Anthony. As if it wasn't bad enough his own father was insulting his girlfriend, he had to hear the laughter of his mother and Russell at her expense. He glanced over in the girl's direction, and took immediate notice to the look on Mercedes face. She was trying to be strong, trying to look tough, but it was easy to see that she was hurt by the comment.

"That's it", he said, before he charged Anthony, only to be stopped by Mercedes jumping in front of him.

"It's fine, baby. Don't even worry about, it's alright", she said, calmly, with her hands pressed against his chest."Just calm down...I don't want any more punches thrown tonight...please...".

Lucky for Anthony, Jonah backed off.

"Jonah, you need to calm yourself down, son", said Anthony.

"We needs to start getting this shit settled...", said Santana.

"Indeed. Let's get do that", said Anthony.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside in Santana's car sat the other four. Patiently waiting for whatever was supposed to happen next. Rachel was sitting in the driver's seat, Judy in the passengers seat. Brittany was settled in the back, with Jade fast asleep in her lap.<p>

"Well, this has been a rather long night, hasn't it", said Judy, casually. She couldn't stand the silence any longer, and was willing to say just about anything to break it. When she didn't get a response, she tried again."Something tells me it's about to get even longer. It's almost like being stuck inside of a Lifetime movie. I can't say I'm alright with that", she laughed.

Brittany just smiled sadly at the woman.

"I don't know how you did it...", said Rachel, softly.

"What sweetie?"

"I thought dealing with Jesse's abuse was bad...and it didn't last much longer than a year. I was ready to end my own life after going through it, but the whole time, there you were. Years and years of that pain. Do you have any idea how strong that makes you?"

"That doesn't make me strong, it makes me lucky, Rachel."

"No", Rachel said, sternly, and Judy just stared at her."Luck might of had something to do with it, but strength played a huge part as well, and you have to know that. I'd give anything to have strength like that. Anything...".

"To be honest, I believe you already do have that strength. It doesn't matter the amount of time a person puts up with abuse, sweetie. The fact that you dealt with it at all, and lived to talk about it makes you just as strong as need to be."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do", said the older woman, with a smile.

"Than, you just proved my point. Luck had the least to do with it", said Rachel, as she smiled back. Judy leaned forward and hugged the tiny girl.

"Boy, am I glad my daughter loves you so much."

Brittany just sat in the back seat, admiring the conversation, when Jade started to fidget, and whimper a little.

"Hey...",Brittany whispered."...welcome back sleepy head. You okay?"

Jade's eyes opened slightly, but when she tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her entire body.

"Owe..owe...owe...", she cried.

"Alright, just calm down, and don't try to move, Jade", said Rachel. She turned around in her seat, and got up on her knees.

"Where...where's...Brittany...", she cried.

"She's right there Jade, you're laying on her..." said Judy.

Brittany leaned down, and kissed Jade on the forehead.

"Are you...alright...Mrs. Fabray?"

"I'm fine, Jade. Everything is okay, you need to relax."

"What hurts", asked Rachel, concern in her tone.

"Everything...".

"Don't worry, baby. We'll be away from here soon...", said Brittany.

"Where..a-are...we", she asked, through her tears.

"Outside of your parents house. Santana and everybody are inside trying to fix this", said Brittany, as she rubbed Jade's stomach, and kissed her on the forehead again.

"No...no...this isn't good. I...have t-to go in there...".

"Sweetie, no. It's not safe for either of us inside of that house right now. You need to stay here with us", said Judy.

"No...Jonah...n-needs me...", said Jade, forcing herself to sit up, letting out a slight scream in the process.

"Jade Price, you lay back down, right now", demanded Rachel."I'm not joking, you lay down, and relax. Now!"

"I'm sorry...I have...to", cried Jade, and she fought against Brittany's hold to get out of the car. Before Brittany could get a tight hold on her, or Rachel could lock the doors, Jade got out of the car, and started towards the house. The other three scrambled to get out of the car, and follow her.

"Jade! Stop! Get back here", said Rachel.

"Please don't go in there...please", begged Brittany, close to tears herself."Come on please just get back in the car...".

However, Jade wouldn't stop. With one arm draped around her stomach, and the other weakly fighting off any attempts to stop her, she just kept going The effort to keep her from going inside the house wasn't rushed. After all, she wasn't moving very quickly. Jade thought she was gonna' make it to the front door, until she felt the sharp pain move through her body once more.

"Oh...God...", she whimpered softly, as she felt her body get weaker, and weaker. She thought for sure she was going to hit the ground until she felt herself being lifted into the air. Brittany had scooped her up, and they were about to go back to the car when the front door opened.

"Judy, there you are. Oh, and my poor baby Jada Marie...", said Lacy."Come inside, we're just about sit down and have a chat."

They all looked at the older, dark skinned woman, unsure what to do.

"I um...I don't think so, Lacy. We'll just head back to the car", answered Judy, nervously.

"Nonsense, I want to see my daughter. Clearly she's not feeling well, and your husband sure does miss you, Judy. Come on inside, all of you. I insist."

The woman's cheerful attitude was enough to make anyone's stomach churn, however, the sound of her mother's voice was making Jade dizzy.

"Just...do it...", she whispered softly.

"Come come", said the woman, motioning for all of them to enter. They all exchanged nervous looks, but eventually made their way to the door. Once inside, they were met with the glances of every one who was in the living room.

"What the Hell...", said Santana."What are you guys doing?"

"Are you guys insane, you were supposed to stay in the car", said Quinn.

"Don't be silly, it's freezing outside. Can I offer you a drink, Judy", asked Lacy. Judy nodded her head slowly. She had never felt so awkward in her life. The tension in the room was as think as fog, yet Lacy somehow managed to act like it was a regular social event.

"Judy...I've been looking all over for you", said Russell, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm...I...I'm s-sorry Russell."

"No, Mom you don't owe him an apology", said Quinn.

"You don't owe him a damn thing", said Shelby.

"I wasn't aware that the two of you were friends", said Russell, looking back and forth between Judy and Shelby."When did this happen?"

"Does it really matter", asked Shelby.

"To me, yes it does."

"Why, Dad? What's the matter, does it bother you that Mom has friends?"

"Quinn, you need to shut your damn mouth, I'm really tired of your attitude", said the man, finishing his drink, and setting the glass down.

"Funny, she's probably thinking the same thing", said Puck.

Santana wandered towards Brittany, and put her hand on Jade's forehead.

"Shit...".

"What's the matter", asked Jonah, walking over.

"She's burning up...".

"I...I wanna' get...down..", she mumbled, her eyes still closed tight.

"I'm not putting you down...", said Brittany.

"Please...", she begged.

"Alright, Jade...listen to me. Britts is gonna' put you on your feet, but if you can't stand up on your own for longer than thirty seconds, you're sitting down. Understand", asked Santana.

"Yeah...".

Brittany just gave Santana a worried look.

"It's okay, baby...just put her down."

Brittany let jade down carefully, and she was able to stand on her own for the time being. She opened her eyes, and tried to focus. The lights were killing her, but she noticed her mother standing at the liquor cabinet making drinks. She than noticed Puck looking at her from the couch. Once her attention landed on Mika, she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was looking at her, brotherly concern in his eyes. However, it still made her very nervous.

"Jade...are you alright", asked Rachel.

"Mhm."

"Alright, enough Jada Marie. Your little act is getting you lots of attention, are you happy now", asked Anthony.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me", spat Santana."You really think she's doing this for attention?"

"I don't appreciate your tone, young lady", said Anthony, trying to sound as threatening as possible."Of course she's doing this for attention! There is no reason for her to be this sick, it's a simple case of Mono, and it doesn't make anybody that sick. She's putting on a show for everybody, and it's just so damn unnecessary."

Before anybody in the room had a chance to interject, Nessa Price was walking into the room.

"Daddy, for once in your life, you don't know what the fuck your talking about", she said.

"Whoa, where the Hell did you come from", asked Mika.

"I just got here...".

"Nessa darling, why would you say such a thing to your father", asked Lacy, handing Judy a drink. Judy drank half of it in one gulp, and ignored Quinn looking at her.

"Because, he's wrong! She's not faking this, and it's not fucking Mono! Did you ever consider that years of pumping her sleeping pills without telling her might be having some effects", spat the older girl.

"Wait...what", asked Jade, tiredly.

Shelby and Judy just stood there and shook their heads. Neither of them could imagine ever doing such a thing to their own children.

"Oh my God, I fucking knew it...", said Jonah, shaking his head.

Anthony was instantly angry with his older daughter. It wasn't just that he didn't even see her outburst coming. It seemed that she was fighting on the opposite side of things.

"That has nothing to do with this, Nessa", he said, sternly.

"Yeah right! Next you'll tell me that Mika doesn't have a disgusting obsession with her, or that her taking so many blows to the head hasn't turned into a total retard!"

"Bitch...watch your mouth", warned Santana."Call her a retard one more time...go ahead...".

"Nessa Lynn! You will shut your mouth this minute, or you will regret it", roared Anthony, as he moved towards her.

"Fuck off", she spat back, and before anyone could move, Anthony back handed her across the face.

"Stop it", yelled Jade, and she tried to move, but Brittany held her back."Leave...her alone", she cried.

"Jonah, as much as he disliked his older sister, turned around and pushed his father as hard as he could.

"Don't touch her again!"

Mika finally made a move towards Jonah, but Puck was up off of the couch faster than anyone could blink, and was tackling Mika onto the ground. He had been waiting for another chance to hurt Mika, and there it was. They started wrestling, and hitting each other, until they were pulled apart by Russell, and Shelby.

"Noah...calm down...no more", said Shelby in his ear.

"You're a piece of shit", yelled Mika.

"Whatever scum bag, suck it", spat Puck.

"Oh my God...we can't keep doing this...please...can we please just figure this out", begged Rachel. Once Shelby knew Puck was calm, she let him go. He wandered towards Quinn, and stood next to her.

"Yeah, this is getting really old, can we please work this out now", asked Mercedes.

Before anybody made a move, Puck pulled something else from his pocket, and slipped it into Quinn's hand. She looked down, and than back up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, and casually walked away from her. Ten minutes later, it was decided that were way too many people in the room to resolve anything. Each family would split up. The Price family took the kitchen, while the Fabray family stayed in the living room, Shelby standing idly by. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes were sent outside.

"This is bullshit...we should be in there", Santana said, angrily.

"This is something they all need to work out, we're just in the way. Especially since the boys keeps fighting the way they do", said Rachel, who was nursing Puck's cuts and bruises."Stop flexing, Noah."

"I'm not...", he said, defensively.

"I don't like this, we can't leave Jade in there with them. And, what if Quinn's dad hurts her and her Mom", whined Brittany.

"Don't worry about Jade, Jonah won't let anything happen to her. As for Mr. Fabray, if he goes anywhere near Quinn or Judy, I have a feeling my Mother will destroy him", said Rachel, as she continued to wipe Puck's face with a tissue, and hold an ice pack to his jaw.

In the living room, Russel was nursing yet another drink, as he sat on one couch all by himself. Quinn, and Judy sat on the couch facing him, and Shelby stood idly by next to the fireplace. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do if anything bad happened, but she was going to do what she could. Judy was important to her. She knew better than anyone else did, she even know exactly how to take care of her daughter. Sure, it didn't hurt that her daughter was also Judy's grandchild, but regardless, she had been there for her, and she wasn't about to walk away or ignore the situation.

"So, what was this, Judy? Huh? Did you have fun on your little adventure, are you ready to come home now", he asked, as if he was the king of the castle.

Judy looked at Quinn, than over at Shelby.

"Go on, Mom", whispered Quinn."Tell him what he needs to hear."

"Russell...I'm leaving you", she said, her eyes filling with tears.

He just laughed, and took a sip from his glass.

"It's not a joke, Dad. This is over, she's leaving you", said Quinn, grabbing her mother's hand, and holding it.

"Bullshit. She will never leave me."

"No...Russell, I'm serious. I...deserve better than you. I really am leaving you. I'll have a lawyer by morning."

The man's cocky grin faded away, fast. There was a tone in his wife's voice that he'd never heard before. A word she had never used before.

_Lawyer._

"Bold move, darling", he said."Are you aware that leaving me, will leave you with nothing?"

"If that's what you think, than sure, I'm aware."

"You can't leave me. You don't know how to take care of yourself, Judy."

"Dad, this is happening. Sit there and deny it all you want, but it is happening. Face it, you're just done. It's over. You can't treat her like shit anymore."

"I can do whatever the Hell I want", he snapped. It was clear that he was frustrated with his lack of power over the situation."This is the worst thing you've ever done to me, both of you! I knew the women in my life had horrible, deceitful tendencies, but this is completely ridiculous!"

"You should have thought about that before you started throwing punches, Russell", said Shelby, She was supposed to be silent support, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"You shut your disgusting mouth! You have no right to speak, you are a not a part of this family", he yelled.

"Not your family, no. She's my friend, which makes her my family, Russell", said Judy, nervously.

"Shut up", he snapped."You shouldn't be saying anything on her behalf, you're my wife!"

"Not for much longer, Dad. God, why can't you just admit defeat? You've spent most of my life telling me, and Mom, and Chelsea just how horrible we are! That we're nothing! That we're pieces of shit! Well, it's over now, and it's time for you to realize...you are the real piece of shit", yelled Quinn. Russell stood from the couch, and walked towards his daughter. Judy tried to hold Quinn down, but she fought, and stood up. She wasn't scared of her father at the moment, no matter how pissed off he looked. They stood, in between both couches, him looking down at her, as she glared up at him. Shelby wanted to make a move, but she had a feeling it wasn't the right time to step in. She silently made the decision to hold back for the time being.

"Go ahead, you bastard. Hit me", she growled.

"I cannot believe you have the audacity to speak to me like this", he said, in a low, angry tone.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"You know what I can do you to. You know I will punish you badly. Go ahead, and take your Mother away from me, Quinn. You will pay, dearly. I will beat you until you can barely breathe. Are you sure that's a risk you want to take?"

"Oh, I'm positive. You're nothing to us anymore. Nothing but an crazy, drunk, abusive ass hole with a unwarranted sense of self worth", said Quinn, and evil smile spreading across her lips.

Russell laughed just a little, before finishing his drink, and settling the glass on the coffee table. Without warning, he grabbed Quinn by her hair. Shelby went for him, but to her surprise, and everybody elses, Judy got there faster. She reached back as far as she could, and punched Russell as hard as she could in the jaw. He stumbled back, and grabbed his face.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her."

"Oh my God...", said Quinn, staring at Judy. She was suddenly overcome with so many different feelings. Above all, she felt proud of her Mother. It was the very first time she had seen her fight back, and it made her forget about the pain she felt from having her hair pulled so harshly.

"Russell Fabray, if I ever see you lay your hands on my daughter again, I swear on my life, I will kill you", said Judy. She wasn't backing down, and Shelby couldn't help but smile just a little.

"She's my daughter too, you selfish bitch",he said, still holding his jaw."There isn't a damn thing you can do to change that fact."

"No, she's not your daughter anymore, Russell. She's no more your daughter than I am your wife!"

"You can't do this to me! You'd be nowhere with out me, either of you!"

"That's not true", yelled Judy."I might be nowhere, but you can't say that about our daughters, Russell! Chelsea is gone, off doing things that she wouldn't have been able to do had she listened to you and put up with the nonsense! You can't stand that! Just like you can't stand the fact the Quinny is away from here, starting a life for herself! She's got responsibilities now, she's working hard to get through college! She has this amazing group of friends that love her so much all because they know what an amazing person she is! You should be proud, you should be thankful we have such amazing children, but no! You can't be proud, you can't be happy, all because you aren't getting what you want! You are a selfish bastard Russell, and you will never, ever change!"

She was in tears, saying almost everything she had ever wanted to say to the man. It hurt, there was no doubt about that, but it also felt so good. It didn't matter what was going to happen anymore, she would speak up, and she would defend Quinn. Russell was getting angrier by the second, and forgot all about his own pain for the time being. He straightened up, and went at Judy, not anticipating the second slam to the face he received. Quinn, knowing he was going to hurt Judy, had lunged forward, and popped him square in the face.

"Damn it", he yelled, in pain."You little whore!"

"Come on, Dad! Try it again!"

Sure enough, the man had the guts to go forward once more, this time going after Quinn. Again, she hit him. Only the punch she gave him that time was enough to knock him onto his back, breaking the coffee table as a result.

"Holy shit", exclaimed Shelby.

Russell just laid there, cursing under his breath, and holding his face in agony. Judy moved towards him, and stepped on his chest. She pressed down as hard as she could, and glared down at him.

"I'm only saying this one more time, Russell. These are four very important words that I want you to not only hear, but actually listen to", she said. He just looked up at her, a fear in his eyes she had never seen.

"I want a divorce."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the Price Family was having a very heated conversation.

"This is unacceptable", Anthony was yelling."You two have been nothing but trouble since the day you were born, and I'm tired of it. Not only are you trying to ruin our family, but your sucking your sister into this nonsense as well. I'm not sure what you're thinking is going to happen, but whatever it is, I will not let you go through with it."

"We've been nothing but trouble? Screw you, Dad! You only say that to us when we aren't back in New York, making you money! You need us! Admit it, you son of a bitch! You need us more than anything, all because we get you your fucking money", yelled Jonah. Anthony and Lacy just stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe he was being so bold towards them. His time back int heir home had reveled a side of their younger son that they had never seen before. They weren't sure how to handle it, and it was obvious how threatened they really were.

"Jonah James...", warned Lacy.

"No, screw you too, Mom", he yelled.

"He's right...you give them more respect when the dollars are rolling in", admitted Nessa.

Jade and Jonah were on one side of kitchen. Mika, Anthony, and Lacy were on the other. Nessa stood, uncomfortably in the middle of all of them.

"Who's side are you on, Nessa", spat Mika, angrily."Seriously, what the Hell is the matter with you?"

"I don't fucking know", she yelled back at him.

"Look, I don't give a shit what you guys want, I really don't. Just know, that I am walking out of here tonight with Jade. She doesn't belong here, and neither do I. We're going back to New York, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me from taking her back", said Jonah.

"Oh no", asked Anthony, laughing a little."Son, you and your friend Noah Puckerman, and are facing some pretty serious charges. Walk out of here with with your sister, and I can promise you will be doing some jail time. Is that what you want?"

"Not happening", said Jonah, shaking his head.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, little brother", said Mika.

"I am sure. Damn sure. Wanna' try me, ass hole", spat Jonah."You're done hurting her...just so you know."

"I don't hurt Jada, I love her...", defended Mika."...isn't that right", he asked, looking aright at her. She could barely stand on her own. She was using Jonah to lean on, and the entire time they had been int he kitchen, she hadn't spoken at all. Not one word."Tell him, Jada. Tell him how much you love me back...".

"Mika...stop...", warned Anthony.

"Yeah, see you know, Dad. You know how twisted he is with her, you're just too ashamed to admit that your son is a sick, perverted little ass hole", said Nessa.

"Watch your mouth, Nessa", said Lacy.

"Jada Marie...", said Mika, walking towards her. Jonah pulled her close, and shook his head."You love me right? You know I don't hurt you, right? I just wanna' take care of you."

Jade just closed her eyes, and pressed herself against Jonah. She felt like if she opened her mouth to speak, she would vomit. She felt like she had always felt around Mika.

Like a frightened eight year old little girl.

"Back off...", Jonah growled. He sensed how scared Jade was, and it was only making him even more angry."I'm not messing around Mika...you _need _to back off."

"No, I can't do that...", said Mika. It was clear he was lost in his own sick mind."You need to back off, Jonah. She's mine, and she needs to stay here with me, Mom, and Dad."

Before anybody could speak, Nessa was flying through the air. She tackled Mika onto the ground, and held him down.

"Don't...", she said, tears rolling down her face."I don't wanna' hurt you Mika, but I'm gonna' have to if you go near her."

"Get the fuck off of me, Nessa!"

"No, you will not touch her, do you hear me? You sick fuck! That's your baby sister! Not your lover, not your girl! Your baby fucking sister! What the Hell makes you think it's okay for you to touch her like that? I love you Mika, but I swear to God had I known you were forcing her to have sex with you, I would have sliced your damn throat open! Make no mistake about that!"

"Nessa, have you lost your whole mind", asked Anthony, as he pulled her onto her feet."You don't treat your brother like that!"

"Crazy bitch...", mumbled Mika, as he stood from the ground.

"Fuck you", yelled Nessa, as she broke away from her Father, and went towards the counter. She picked up a bottle of wine, popped the cork, and started drinking from it."If I had tackled Jonah like that, you wouldn't have cared...at all", she said, after gulping down half the bottle. Without even questioning anything, she wandered towards Jade, and handed her the bottle. Jade took it, and started drinking from it as well. She liked that her older sister was making somewhat of an effort in her defense.

"Nessa...knock it off", warned Lacy."The way you're all acting is horrible."

"Oh, shut it, Stepford", snapped the older sister."You're no better! You knew what he was doing to her! That makes you horrible, Mom! I get it, I get why you'd stand by and do nothing when Dad put his hands on us! I get why you drink your own pain away, and I get why you do everything he tells you to do! You're scared, and that's just the way of the small town, Christian housewife! But, instead of doing anything about it, you've spent the better part of your life and ours making people think that we're perfect, rich, and happy!"

Lacy just shook her head, and looked away as Nessa continued her rant.

"Hell, I would have played along, but it's different! Now that I know you stood by pretending like your son wasn't playing house with your daughter, you have completely lost any respect I had for you! Even knowing that she keeps her mouth shut about it, you still felt the need to drug her with pills!"

"It's for her own good, damn it! She's better behaved when she's tired, and her energy is drained", yelled Lacy, finally letting some frustration out."When she was sleepy, and lifeless...she wasn't out starting trouble...".

"Jesus! By making her tired, and lifeless, you just made it easier for Mika to violate her", yelled Jonah.

"I didn't violate her, shut up", yelled Mika.

"I just...wanted you to behave yourself...", cried Lacy, looking right at Jade."...I just wanted you to be normal...".

"Listen to you", laughed Jonah."You're fucking crazy."

"Your Mother is right", said Anthony."You're just lucky we didn't have to do it to you, son."

"Oh my my God...", breathed Nessa.

"Wait so...while Mika was out blowing up small animals with Jesse St. Six Feet Under, you were worried about me and Jade being normal", asked Jonah, almost in tears.

"Don't you talk about my friend like that, he's dead! Show a little respect", spat Mika, clenching his fists.

Jonah just ignored the statement, and kept right on asking his parents questions he knew he'd hate the answers to.

"...while Nessa was out drinking and fucking every dude that smiled at her...no offense, Nessa...".

"None taken, I am a dirty slut...", she said, as she drank more wine from the bottle.

"...you were worried about us being normal when all we were doing was being ourselves? I mean...I don't know what the Hell your definition of Normal is...but...it sure as fuck isn't this family. Clearly denial is kicking your asses. It's not normal to drugs and beat your kids just for the sake of turning them into little clones of yourselves. It's not normal to know that your friends, like Mr. Fabray, are beating their wives and kids. I know you think you're doing the right thing by looking out for each other...but in this situation, it's just so fucked. I can't help but wonder how many other people in your church groups are doing the same things to their families...".

Anthony and Lacy just looked at each other. It was clear to Jonah that there was no way he could possibly get through to his parents just by talking. He was certain there wouldn't be getting through to them at all. He knew changing their minds wouldn't happen, but he also knew that he was about to get his way. He didn't like what he was about to do, but it needed to be done. Looking at Mika out of the corner of his eye, he slowly moved jade out of his arms.

"Stay right here, just for a second...I need something to drink...", he whispered in her ear.

"Wait...", she whined, softly.

"It's okay. Everything is gonna' be okay...".

Jonah hated the look in her eyes. It was killing him how scared she was. He walked towards the sink, and acted like he was going to fill a glass of water. Sure enough, just like he knew Mika would, he sprung forward and grabbed onto Jade. She closed her eyes, and her entire body started shaking.

"You can't be serious", yelled Nessa, throwing the empty at him. It flew passed Mika and Jade, and shattered against the wall."Control yourself!"

"Son...don't get like this, not now. Just let her be, alright", said Anthony, trying to reason with him."Let her go, and back away."

"No no no no...no, I can't do that, I can't Dad, I'm sorry...", he mumbled, nervously."See if I do that...she's gonna' leave, and she can't leave. She has to stay here with us, just like you said...".

"Mika, please dear...listen to your father", begged Lacy.

"J-Jonah...", cried Jade."...J-Jonah...please...".

Jonah felt so guilty, but he needed that to happen. It was all part of the plan.

"It's alright, Jade", he said, moving back towards her."...you just have to tell him, you have to be honest with him. Tell him you don't love him like that...".

Jade started to shake her head frantically.

"See, she won't tell me that, because it's not true...she does love me", laughed Mika, and he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh Jesus...", said Nessa, turning away.

"Mika! Son, you need to stop", yelled Anthony.

"Jade...", said Jonah, sternly, knowing he was running out of time. She looked at him, eyes full of tears, shaking like a leaf within Mika's embrace."...tell him...now."

"Mika...I d-don't love...y-you. I'm sorry...but you scare me, I just wanna' be your sister. I j-just w-want you to s-stop...", she cried desperately."I don't love y-you...like you l-love me...".

Mika started breathing heavily, and he let out a loud, frustrated scream. He pushed Jade onto the ground, and got down on top of her, wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing.

"Take it back", he screamed into her face."Take it back or fucking die!"

"Mika! Stop it", screamed Lacy.

Suddenly, the entire family was in the middle of the kitchen, pulling Mika from Jade. Once his hands were away from her throat, she was coughing, and gasping for air. Anthony pushed Mika into a wall, and held him there.

"Mika Anthony Price, you will contain yourself, do you hear me? Knock it off, and gain some self control", he growled.

As Lacy just stood by, tears pouring from her eyes, trying to make sense of what had just happened, Nessa was on the ground, holding Jade, trying to help her breathe. She let go of everything for the time being, and decided to just be there for little sister.

* * *

><p>Outside, everybody could hear all the commotion, but Puck refused to let them go inside the house. He had spent the passed fifteen minutes saying and doing everything he could to keep the girls from running inside of the house.<p>

"Seriously, it's under control, you can't go inside! It will fuck everything up!"

"Puckerman! Have you not been listening to the amount of screaming and yelling going on inside of that house right now? We're going the fuck in there! How can you just stand here telling us we need to stay out of it", Santana was saying.

"San, you have to trust me on this one", he begged.

"No, she's right...something is really wrong", cried Brittany. "I heard glass break...I swear I did."

"Noah, please", asked Rachel.

"You guys just have to trust me", said Puck.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Jonah had pulled Jade from the ground, and was protecting her once again. Every body else had calmed down the best they could.<p>

"This ends tonight, family. Dad, you want your money? Fine, you can have it. But, we're going back to New York, me and Jade. You will keep Mika on a leash, and away from both of us, and you won't be cutting us off. You gotta' spend money to make money, which means you keep helping us out, you got that?"

"Oh yeah, mother fucker", asked Mika, half laughing, as he paced back and forth.

"Yeah", answered Jonah, with all the confidence in the world.

"Son, that isn't going to happen", said Lacy.

"Oh no, it is. I promise you, it is."

Nessa looked at Jade, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you make such a bold promise, Son", asked Anthony.

"Smile. You're on candid camera, bitches."

"Excuse me", asked Anthony.

"Kitchen, and the living room each have two cameras hidden, they've been recording onto a computer since we got here earlier tonight. So that means, Mika's little spaz attack just now, was recorded. Not to mention, four of us have audio recording devices planted on us, so everything all of us have said, is now recorded."

"Oh God...", said Mika.

"So yeah, charge me and Puckerman if you want, but the charges that you'll get...yeah I'd say they'll be a Hell of a lot worse!"

"Shit", said Anthony, as he bolted into the living room, every body following him. Russell was in the middle of a rant towards his soon to be ex wife.

"...you think it's alright for you to just up and leave me after all these years, but it's not! You're not going anywhere, you belong to me! You think I hurt you before, just wait until I get you home, you ungrateful bitch!"

"Russell, not another word", said Anthony.

"What", asked Russell.

"Do not say another word, I mean it."

"What's going on...Jade, Jonah...are you two alright", asked Shelby. They both just nodded.

"They've been recording everything, Russell. Video and audio...", said Lacy.

"What", he spat, looking at Quinn,even though she was just as confused as he was."No. Not again."

"Damn...you guys really underestimated them, huh", said Nessa, in disbelief.

"You are damn right they did", said Shelby.

"You guys...come here...", said Jonah, and Quinn, Judy, and Shelby all walked over, and stood with the two of them.

"Dad...do what you gotta' do, it's all up to you", said Jonah."...but if you do one thing that I don't like, which includes letting Mika come anywhere near Jade, or Russell giving Judy a hard time about leaving him...I will expose the Hell out of all of you."

"You're bluffing", spat Russell.

"Try us", said Quinn, shooting him a dirty look."You're forgetting I still have video of you from before, I haven't gotten rid of it."

"Nessa...come here", said Jonah. She hurried over, and listened as he whispered something in her ear. He wasn't really expecting her to listen, or do what he asked, but she nodded, and ran back into the kitchen.

"Let's get the Hell out of here", said Jonah, lifting Jade up, and leading everyone towards the door.

Judy hung back, and stared at Russell for just a few more seconds. She felt nothing.

"See you in court", she said, before turning around, grabbing her daughter's hand, and leaving.

"They couldn't have been recording every thing...there's no damn way...", breathed Mika.

"No, there is", said Nessa, and they all looked at her. She was strolling back into the room, with two little statue sized cameras in her hands. There was a little red light blinking on the side of it."Those clever little bastards...", she said, and she couldn't help but laugh just a little. While everybody else was too stunned to make a move, Nessa quickly shuffled around the living room, grabbing the other two camera statues.

"Fuck", screamed Mika, kicking a random piece of furniture over.

"All we have to do is find where it's being recorded, right", asked Lacy, nervously.

"Nessa give me those...now", said Anthony, sternly.

"Dad, even if I did, there isn't a damn thing you could do about it. Just give it up, you been had", she snapped.

"No... no no no...this can't be happening! Anthony, you have to fix this! Please fix this", cried Lacy, desperately.

"Russell, does Quinn really already have-".

"Yes, she does. God damn it...", he mumbled."I need a drink...".

Mika picked up a lamp from the broken coffee table, and launched it clear across the room.

"Anthony! You have to find where they were recording from", said Lacy, walking towards the liquor cabinet.

"Just accept it. Your kids are smart, you really think they were recording it from inside this house? Screw that, I promise you, the computer the feed is on, is at a different location, and by now...it can't be stopped", said Nessa."Face it...they won this round."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you guys have it. Don't worry, the next update will explain certain things, I promise. Hope you guys liked this, I seriously love all of you!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - So, as promised, I'm trying to update quicker. I hope this is quick enough. Thank you to those of you who hoped I was doing better, that meant a lot, and I am doing a little better. Thank you those of you who have stuck with me this whole story, and who are leaving reviews and feedback. I hope you like this update, it's kind of a bittersweet chapter, but it's all really important, I swear. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was a person that knew a little something about adrenalin. She felt it when she sang, she felt it when she walked in certain parts of the city. She even felt it when she was at her job, doing the work she was supposed to be doing. However, she had never felt it when simply sitting around with her friends and family. There she was, at her mother's apartment after what had been probably one of the longest, emotional nights in her young life, yet she was pumped. She was on the couch, next to Mercedes, looking towards the kitchen. She watched as Quinn and Judy hugged, and had what looked to be a very serious, loving, pride filled conversation. There were tears, but Rachel could tell that they were a bittersweet mixture of joyful and fearful tears. She was so concentrated on the two of them talking, that she didn't hear Mercedes talking to her.<p>

"Rachel...you hear me girl?"

"What? No...no, I'm sorry Mercedes, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright."

Rachel smiled warmly.

"I'm fine, just...tired I guess. What about you, are you alright", she asked, placing her hand on the girl's knee."This was hard for all of us...but...you feel the same amount of pride as I do...don't you?"

"I feel the pride, trust me I do. At the same though, I'm like really worked up. It was scary...".

"Yeah...it was a little scary", said Rachel.

"I dunno' Rach...it's like...I know we did a few different good things tonight. I know that, but...I can't get the nonsense out of my head. I wanna' be strong for my man, and his sister...but...this whole thing was just so damn crazy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but Mercedes if you feel like you want to be strong, than that's the feeling you have to stick with. This whole situation was terrifying for me, because I know what it meant to our friends. Jade, being my best friend, I didn't have a choice in any of this. I had to fight. Same with Quinn, and her mother. Quinn and I, we were never very close while being here in Lima. Neither of us were able to admit how we really felt. After tonight, going through all this...I can't help but blame myself. I know, deep down inside that had I been up front about how I felt, maybe I could have helped Quinn and her Mother a lot sooner. Now, here I sit, blaming myself for so many different things that were out of my control. But...it ended tonight, we won. So, I think that is what you need to be thinking about right now. You and Jonah, weren't together before, but you are now. This is when we're meant to be here for them, this is when we're meant to help, no matter how much our minds force us to think about the past. We're here now, and that means a lot to them. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Mercedes smiled, and nodded her head.

"I get you girl...and I think you're right. Thank you...".

"You're welcome", said Rachel, and the two of them hugged.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Quinn was hugging Judy tight. She couldn't help but feel so right, holding her own mother in her arms. She felt a sense of happiness, and accomplishment that she hadn't felt in a long time. She was proud of her mother, and she knew that Judy felt the same. It was all over for her, she was finally about to move on with her life, and be free of everything.

"Mom...I know you're still really freaked out, but trust me...you did what you needed to do."

"It's not over yet, You know that, right", asked Judy.

"Of course it's not over, and yeah I know that, but you're on the right path."

"All we did was scare him."

"Okay, true but we scared him enough for him to stay away from you. We weren't bluffing about the recordings. I didn't know about it until we got there, but...Puck slipped me a voice recorder. Once he did that, I understood...and I pissed Dad off on purpose. You loosing your mind on him was a pretty damn good bonus...".

"That type of thing might not hold up in court."

"Yes, it will. Trust me, I've done my research on things like that", laughed Quinn.

"Have you?"

"Yes, the first time I caught him on camera...I made sure doing that would actually have some consequences, and it does. He knows that too, that's why he let me go away for school, and why he pays my rent."

"Oh God...what if he doesn't do that anymore? What if by doing all this tonight, he stops giving you money?"

"Don't worry, he won't."

"How can you be so sure, Quinny?"

"Because he's a coward, and he will hide behind whatever he can to hide who he really is."

Judy trusted Quinn, but her fear was keeping her from truly trusting her words. She wanted to believe it all, but it was going to take some time and convincing. She smiled sadly, and closed her eyes.

"Quinny...I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you hit him like you did", cried the older Fabray.

"Me", asked Quinn, in shock."What about you? Mom, the look on his face when you punched him...Oh my god it was priceless!"

Judy looked at her daughter and smiled a little through her tears.

"I couldn't have done this without you. Who would have thought? My youngest daughter stepping forward and defending me...I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either, Mom. Thank you for standing up for...the both of us. That meant the world to me, and it always will."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom", said Quinn, wiping some of her mother's tears away. A few minutes later, Puck and Shelby came strolling in from outside. They were laughing about something, and Quinn smiled at the two of them."What's so funny?"

"Noah was just telling me about his wrestling matches with Mika Price. He's claiming he made him cry three different times...", said Shelby, shaking her head.

"No, four times. Four, and that was only the first time I kicked his sorry ass. Pretty sure Jonah got him to cry too, it was awesome", laughed Puck."It's a damn shame he's not in prison, he wouldn't last a day."

"Where _is_ Jonah", asked Judy.

"Outside. He's on the phone with Jade's doctor", answered Shelby.

"Oh, amazing...what did Mindy say", asked Quinn.

"Believe it or not, she's meeting us at the airport with an ambulance. She doesn't even want us to take Jade home, she wants her at the hospital for tests and everything right away. You should have heard how pissed she was when we told her about the sleeping pills. And she feels really bad for calling Mr. and Mrs. Price... swear to God, she started crying...", said Puck, shaking his head.

"She sounds like a really great doctor", said Judy.

"Yeah, Dr. Andrews is amazing. She loves Jade, she really cares about her...I'm not surprised that she's so upset about this", said Quinn.

"I'm seriously disgusted with Lacy Price", said Shelby, shaking her head, and walking towards the refrigerator."I mean...drugging your own child, are you kidding me?"

She pulled an ice pack from the freezer, walked back to Puck, and handed it to him.

"It's Mr. Price that I really wanted to beat the piss out of. That dude thinks Jade is playing sick for attention. What an ass hole", said Puck, as he yawned.

"Puck, come on", whined Quinn.

***YAWN***

"Sorry...".

"Alright, Jonah needs to come inside when he gets done talking on the phone. It's very late, it's been a horribly long night, and I want you kids to get some sleep", said Judy.

"Yeah, I'm with Judy on that one. I know you're all _young adults_, and capable of deciding your own bed times, but not tonight. Let's go", said Shelby, patting Puck on the back."You guys can all crash in the living room, I'll go grab some blankets and pillows."

"Okay, thank you, Shelby", said Quinn, as they all moved towards the living room.

"Hold on, where's Jade", asked Puck.

"She's in the bathroom with San, and Britt. I...wouldn't go in there right now if I were you...", said Quinn.

"Why not...?"

In the bathroom, Brittany was holding Jade's trembling body, as she hovered over the toilet. She had been throwing up even since they had gotten to Shelby's. Santana was sitting a few feet away, on her phone. She was rambling on in Spanish, so neither Brittany or Jade knew what she was talking about. Not that Jade would have noticed. She as too busy vomiting into the toilet. Brittany just held her in her arms, looking down at her sadly, and rubbing her back. Santana took a hair band from her wrist, and handed it too Brittany. The tall blond gladly took it, and pulled Jade's hair back into it. The way the two of them were in sync with each other, made it seem like they had been taking care of Jade for years.

_"No papá, no podemos llevar el Jade el hospital..."._

All Brittany understood from that statement was the word hospital, and the Jade's name. She looked over at Santana, worry all over her face.

_"Nuestro vuelo se va mañana, y ella tiene que estar con nosotros. Si la tomamos en el hospital esta noche, la guardarán aquí. Rechazamos dejarla aquí..."._

Jade had finished throwing up for the time being.

"Okay, come here...look at me, baby, head this way", said Brittany. Jade looked up, and accepted the water that Brittany was pouring into her mouth. She moved it around inside of her mouth.

"Spit."

After rinsing and spitting a few times, Brittany pulled her back so she could rest on her. Santana was just getting off the phone, and rolled her eyes.

_"Él es frustración tan maldita..."._

"San, you know I can't understand Spanish...speak American", said Brittany.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm just saying my Dad is super frustrating, he's not listening to me at all."

"Why were you talking about a hospital?"

"He wants us to take her to the hospital, but I told him we can't because than they will keep her. He says it doesn't matter, but I told him our flight leaves tomorrow and we're not leaving here. Simple as that. So than he got all pissed off, and said he doesn't even know why I bother calling him for advice, blah blah blah...".

Brittany nodded, and looked down at Jade. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her body was still trembling.

"Jade, are you cold", asked Santana, leaning down, and rubbing her arm. Jade didn't respond, she just closed her eyes."Jade...", she tried again.

Nothing.

Brittany's eyes started filling up with tears, and she sniffled a little bit.

"No no no, Britts please don't cry, than I'm gonna' cry...it's alright. She's just sleepy."

Brittany nodded, but couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Look, we'll stay in here a few more minutes, just in case she throws up again. If not, we'll get her teeth brushed and move her into the living room, alright?"

"Okay", said Brittany, softly.

"I'll be right back", said Santana, and she stepped into the hallway, and closed the door behind her. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. As upsetting as it was to see one of her girls half dead, and the other one crying, she knew crying herself wouldn't make it all go away. Jonah came strolling over, yawning.

"Damn you, Jolly Brown Giant."

***YAWN***

"Sorry."

"Did you talk to Mindy?"

"Yeah, she's meeting us at the airport, and taking Jade in."

"Perfect."

"How is she?"

"Barf-tastic...".

"Shit. Well that figures. What about you?"

"Me", asked Santana.

"Yeah, you, are you doin' alright?"

"Honestly, I'm tired as all Hell, and it's been an absolutely _fun filled_ Thanksgiving break...but I'm ready to go home", she said. Jonah smiled at the girl's sarcasm."Aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm ready. Just so you know...I'm really glad that my sister has you, and Brittany. At first I thought it sounded pretty twisted, but I thought about it. To me, it makes sense, only because my sister...she needs all the love she can get. Having two girlfriends...well, she'll get all that she needs."

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for helping out with all of this. It means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Quinn and her Mom too."

"My pleasure, and I owe you a thank you too for reminding me of something just now. Before we go home tomorrow night, I should probably tell my family that I'm dating two girls. That might be something they wanna' know...", laughed the Latina.

"You think you're parents will be alright with that?"

"Who the Hell knows. It was bad enough telling them about me liking girls. There is no way for me to know how they'll take this. Doesn't matter though, I love both of them, and I'm not about to hide it from my parents. They'll probably be alright with it after a little convincing."

Jonah smiled and nodded, tiredly.

"Well, you and Puckerman were clearly masterminds behind this entire thing tonight. Speaking of that...you boys have some serious explaining to do", she laughed.

"That will have to wait...we're all being sent to bed", he laughed.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, everybody, with the exception of Brittany, Jade, and little Beth, were sitting around Shelby's kitchen table again. They were eating lunch, and listening to the boys talk about what had happened the night before.<p>

"Before we got here for dinner last night, we stopped and grabbed some things from Jacob", Puck was saying.

"Whoa...Jacob, as in Jew Fro", asked Santana, receiving motherly looks from both Judy and Shelby.

"I mean, Jacob Ben-Israel...", she asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah...I called Artie to see where we could get some surveillance type stuff, and he gave me Jacob's number. Luckily, he's home for Thanksgiving too. So he gave us a bunch of little cameras, and voice recorder things."

"No, he didn't _give_ us anything...I had to pay him like eighty bucks", said Jonah."It's whatever though, we got it."

"Wait, so why didn't you tell us you were planning on setting that up", asked Rachel, looking at Mercedes.

"Don't look at me girl, they didn't even let _me_ in on that...", she said defensively.

"We didn't want you guys to get nervous, and freak out about it", said Jonah.

"What the Hell, you really think we would have freaked out? Even if we would have, what were we gonna' do, tell Mr. Fabray and company that they were being recorded", asked Santana.

"You cannot sit there and tell me that if Brittany would have known, she wouldn't have somehow opened her mouth about it...", said Puck.

"Yeah, and Jade would have somehow let that out too...when she gets nervous, she talks...", said Jonah.

"I might have messed that up, had I known...", admitted Rachel.

Santana and Quinn looked at other, thoughtfully.

"Okay, fair enough...", mumbled Santana, as Quinn nodded her head.

"What about the rest of us, though", asked Quinn.

"We just wanted to be safe about it, that's all. So, after we left here, we went to the Price's house, set up the camera's while Mercedes was carrying Jade's stuff from the basement...", continued Puck.

"Oh, so _that's _why you made me move all her stuff by myself, I wanted to slap the Hell out of both you for that...just saying...", said Mercedes.

"Yeah, after it was all in the truck, Mika came home, and started his shit. We got him all worked up, got him to throw all the first punches. We really didn't mean to get in so many different fights, that was just a plus. He doesn't even know when he's beat, he's always been stupid like that", said Jonah."Anyways...after we knocked him around a bunch for the camera, my parents and Russell get back, and tell Mercedes to go get you guys. And that was it."

"Yup, I slipped Quinn my recorder, knowing she would catch on, and Jonah had his. The video feed was being recorded onto my laptop upstairs in my old room. But, before we left last night, I told Nessa to grab the cameras and make sure she got my computer from behind the closet door...".

"Wait wait wait, I meant to ask you about that. Do you really think it's a good idea to trust her", asked Quinn.

"I don't, I hate that sorry bitch", said Santana.

"Santana, language please...", warned Judy.

"Sorry...".

"She actually stepped up last night. I was really surprised, but I had no idea how I was getting the cameras and my computer from the house after it was over. So, I figured after how she was kinda' on our side, there wasn't any harm in asking for her help", said Jonah.

"Now...the question is...will she actually show up here to drop your computer off...", laughed Puck.

"I really hope so...when I woke up I had a text from her saying she'd drop it off sometime before we left for the airport", said Jonah.

"Speaking of which, what time does your flight leave", asked Shelby.

"Not until eight o'clock tonight", said Rachel."Which gives us plenty of time to head to my parent's house, so Judy can speak with Daddy about the divorce."

"Oh God...", mumbled Judy."That's such a bad idea. I take it back, I'm not going."

"No, Mom...you're going, he's already more than just a little willing to help", argued Quinn.

"Really", asked the older woman.

"Oh _God_ yes, my Dads have never liked Russell", said Rachel.

"Well, they shouldn't...he's always been very vocal about their sexuality, and just how much he doesn't like it", said Judy."That's why I don't want to talk to them, they probably don't like me very much because of that."

"Please, they won't hold anything against you because of him. They aren't like that, I promise", said Rachel, with a smile. Judy smiled back, but she was still very nervous.

"Where are Brittany, and Jade", asked Quinn, finally noticing that they weren't at the table.

"Oh...", laughed Shelby."...they're in the living room watching The Little Einsteins with Beth."

"Are you serious", asked Santana, half laughing.

"No way...", said Rachel.

"Yes way, go see for yourselves", said Shelby. Quinn, Santana, and Rachel quickly got up, and went to the living room. Sure enough, The Little Einsteins was on the TV, and there laid Brittany on her stomach. Jade's body was laying across her back, and Beth was perched happily on Jade's back. All three of them had their eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh my God, they made a person pile...that is so cute", whispered Rachel.

"Great. We're leaving tonight. Don't even tell me it won't be hard to tear these two away from that little girl of yours", laughed Santana, looking at Quinn.

Quinn just smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, every body split up to do their own thing. Jonah dropped Mercedes off at her parents house, than went to ship his sister's things back to New York. Puck, Santana and Brittany went to see their families, while Jade stayed at Shelby's getting some rest and spending some time with little Beth. Quinn and Rachel took Judy to see Rachel's Dads. When they arrived at the Berry household, Judy felt so uncomfortable. Little did she know that the the Berry men would welcome her into their home with welcome arms. The two of them hugged her warmly upon the arrival, and made her feel more comfortable than she expected. After the loving welcome, they all settled in the living room to discuss everything.<p>

"So...you're finally leaving Russell. It's about time", laughed Leroy.

Judy just nodded, and smiled nervously.

"Daddy...this is a very difficult situation", explained Rachel."Be gentle...".

"Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me, I already know. Divorce is hard enough, but when you're dealing with an abusive spouse...it's even harder", he said, looking right at Judy.

"How did you know", asked Quinn, in shock.

"I've always known."

"Daddy...", warned Rachel.

"Don't worry, I understand. I've dealt with scum like Russell before, and I will gladly take him down for you, Judy. I just need to know that you're ready for it. This isn't going to be easy, and changing your mind isn't going to be an option. I need to know that you're ready for this."

Judy looked to Quinn, who just nodded her head.

"I...I'm ready."

"Good", said Leroy, with a smile on his face."Just one more thing before we get into that. Rachel sweetheart...exactly how long have you been dating Quinn?"

"What", asked Rachel and Quinn in unison.

"You heard me", he said, smiling. Hiram emerged from the kitchen, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Rachel...please tell us", he said, half laughing.

"Oh God...", said Quinn, her cheeks turning a light pinkish color.

"Okay, oh my God...how did you two know", asked Rachel, in shock.

"That's irrelevant, Rachel. There's only one question needing to be asked right now, and that is...why haven't you told us", asked Leroy, with a smirk on his face that only further frustrated his daughter.

"Well...I mean...I didn't know how you'd take it. Not that it should be a difficult task telling your gay fathers that you're dating a g-girl...but...still. I wasn't sure how y-you'd react", she stuttered, nervously.

"React to our daughter being attracted to girls, or react to the girl she's attracted to", asked Hiram.

"Well, both I guess. Mainly..._who_ I'm attracted to...", admitted Rachel. She was clearly ashamed, and every person in the room knew it."Can you blame me? I mean, I used to come home from school telling you horror stories about how she treated me. I didn't think you'd trust her."

"Fair enough. You were right to be nervous about it, because as your parents, yes...Quinn wasn't a person we wanted you to be around", admitted Leroy. Quinn suddenly felt just as uncomfortable as her mother did. Gaining Rachel's trust had been hard, yes, but not as hard as gaining trust from her parents. She had felt horrible enough for everything in the past, but sitting in the Berry household, in front of the Berry men, was making her feel even worse.

"However...", continued Leroy."...it's obvious that whatever the two of you had against each other during high school, had something to do with how you were feeling towards one another. No matter how upset we got when you'd come home with stories about how kids treated you, one name always stood out. Quinn Fabray", he said, looking right at the younger blond."True, certain things you said, and certain things you did made us angry. However...there was always a very specific way our baby always talked about _you_. It was almost...loving. It was didn't matter what horror story she told us about you, she always had high hopes that one day...you'd let your guard down."

Rachel was mortified. She knew her father was only being honest, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing. Quinn, on the other hand, ashamed as she was, actually trusted in everything that was being said to her.

"They way we see it...high school bullying stems from a number of different things, and usually goes in either one of two different directions. One being, the bullys end up going much further than anybody ever expected. True, some see the error of their ways, others don't. The other direction, the bully ends up being on the same level of those they pick on. Quinn, we've always known the type of man your father is, and that you were raised to believe certain things. But you know, it's different with you. There's always been a sense of humanity inside of you, a lot of which most likely comes from your beautiful mother here."

Judy smiled, shyly.

"I guess my point is, Hiram and I...we understand that you were going through things during high school, which caused you to lash out towards our daughter. We also trust that you didn't mean most of those things, and the fact that you're now with Rachel means a lot. Probably more than you even realize yourself", said Leroy.

Quinn smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"You have our blessing, and helping you and you're mother would be our pleasure. We know how much you mean to our daughter, and she didn't even have to tell us. You don't have to be ashamed, you don't have to feel bad. Everything will be okay, and we will make sure of that", said Hiram.

Quinn nodded, as she let her tears fall. Words couldn't explain how happy she was to hear everything that she had just heard, so she didn't even bother to say anything. Rachel on the other hands stood up, and walked towards her fathers.

"Dad...Daddy...thank you so much", she cried. Leroy stood up, and the three of them hugged. Afterwords, the Berrys, Quinn and Judy started talking about the divorce, and how they were going to destroy Russell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Shelby's, she had had just finished putting Beth in for a nap. As she was exiting the little girl's bedroom, she heard a crash from inside the bathroom. She rushed over, and knocked on the door frantically.<p>

"Jade...are you okay, do you need me to come in here?"

There was a long pause before Jade answered. Much longer than Shelby would have liked.

"No, no no...I'm...fine, I just...I fell", she said, whimpering a little.

"Okay, are you still in the shower?"

"Yes ma'am...".

"Alright, cover up what you don't want me to see, because I'm coming in, sweetheart."

"No...please don't...", begged Jade, but Shelby didn't listen. She walked into the bathroom, and could see Jade was down on the inside the tub. The glass door was tinted and foggy, so even if she wanted to see Jade, she couldn't.

"You okay", asked Shelby, staying at a comfortable distance."I mean...did you hit your head, are you dizzy at all?"

"I...I'm a little dizzy, but I didn't hit my head...".

"Do you need my help getting out?"

"I...uh...".

"It's alright if you need my help, Jade. I just need you to tell me."

Jade knew she needed help. She knew if she tried to stand on her own, she would just fall again. She was going to have to swallow her pride, and risk Shelby seeing her naked.

"Yes...I d-do", she answered, breaking into tears."Please...don't judge me...".

"Why would I-"

"There's some things you're going to see...".

"Like what?"

"Just things. Please...".

"Okay, okay, Jade I will not judge you, let's just get you out of there so you can go lay down."

Shelby stepped forward, and pulled the sliding door back. She kept her focus on Jade's face, just for the sake of making her more comfortable. She leaned down, wrapped linked her arms under Jade's, and lifted her up. Once she was on her feet, she grabbed a towel from the rack. She wasn't sure what made her do it. Might have been the awkwardness of the situation, or just sheer curiosity, but Shelby looked down. The only thing she seemed to notice was the scars Jade had all over her stomach, and just below her chest. She didn't say a word, she just wrapped the towel around Jade's shivering body. Fifteen minutes later, Jade was dressed, and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. Shelby, with her own cup of tea, sat down across from her.

"Still dizzy", she asked, sipping from her cup.

Jade just shook her head.

"See? I told you, tea helps everything", laughed the older woman.

"Yeah, Rachel says that sometimes. I guess it makes sense now, huh?"

"You know what, Jade? I'm really happy that she has you in her life. I know I've thanked you once before for saving her, and I meant it, but...I think now more than ever I see why you're so important to her. Not even just her, but to all of them. You're so strong...".

Jade just smiled, and sipped her tea.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"To be honest know, but I appreciate you saying so."

"I understand why you'd think the worst of yourself, believe it or not."

"You do", asked Jade, quietly.

Shelby couldn't help but smile a little. She knew the girl was modest, but she thought it was somewhat adorable.

"I do. You've spent most of your life with a family that doesn't know ho to appreciate you. I get that after years of hearing nothing but insults, and being punished for who you are, you feel useless...".

Jade just looked down.

"You're _not _useless. You're better than your family will ever be, both you and Jonah are. I really hope you're able to start believing that."

"Thank you."

"Your brother, and Rachel...and all of them, they are just so happy that they get to take you home. I'm excited for you to get out of here, and get to New York."

"I don't wanna' go...", said Jade.

"Yes you do", laughed Shelby."You just feel guilty."

"If I stay here, they won't have to take care of me."

"Jade, they want to take care of you."

"But, I'll be in the way. I hate being in the way, I just want them to be happy, and have lives of their own. I want my brother to get on with his life, I want Santana and Brittany to be happy, and I want Rachel to reach for the stars again." Shelby smiled at that. She admired the way Jade had worded Rachel's life goals."...I want the best for all of them, because...I know they have a chance. Who the Hell am I to get in the way of that?"

"You're Jonah's sister. You're Rachel's best friend, you mean the world to all of them. Jade, you mean the world to me, and I know Alyson loves you. That girl would do anything for you. I know you can't just stop feeling the way you feel, but you need to try. You are not the problem you think you are. You're sick, and yeah you need people to take care of you, but Jade they love you, and want you safe. Just because you're going through some things, doesn't make them love you any less. They want you healthy, and I guarantee that they want all the same things you want for them. You want Rachel to reach for the stars, right? Well, what about you, what do you want?"

"For the people I love to be happy."

"I mean for you, what do you want for you?"

"That is what I want for me."

"Okay, I know what you're saying...", said Shelby. She was getting a little frustrated with Jade, but she wasn't about to show it."...but is their happiness gonna' help towards the goals you have for yourself?"

Jade had nothing to say, she just looked down again.

"I didn't think so. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, sweetheart. I just want you to stop hating yourself."

"I didn't say I hated myself...".

"No, but those scars tell me that you hate yourself...", said Shelby, instantly wanting to take it back.

Jade just shook her head, and fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Look...I'm happy that you want everybody else to be at peace with life, and get the things they want. I really am, I think that's very sweet. But, they want the same for you, and if you want to make them happy, part of that is letting them help you. Letting your doctor help you, letting us be there for you. Loving yourself, and getting away from people who hold you back for their own selfish reasons. Now, I don't know what you have planned in that complicated little mind of yours, but I do know you have a plan. One that involves not getting on that plane tonight..."

Jade just looked up, as if she had just gotten caught thinking out loud.

"Uh-huh, I know it, but I'm telling you right now, Jade. You will get on that plane, and you will go back to New York. And you know what, if I ever find you back here in Lima, and you are anywhere near your families home, I will come get you, and drive you to New York myself. Do you hear me?"

Jade just started at Shelby. She was at a total loss for words.

"I'm not kidding, and I know you know that. Promise me right now, that you're getting on that plane tonight."

"I...I..uh...I...", she stuttered.

"Right now."

"I...promise...", said Jade, tears rolling down her face.

Shelby leaned back in her seat, and smiled.

"Good girl."

"I can tell that you like doing that", said Jade, shyly.

"Doing what, sweetie?"

"Calling people out on things...".

"Wow...", laughed Shelby."...you're not wrong about that."

"Would you mind...if I...called you out on something?"

Shelby could tell how uncomfortable Jade was asking that question. However, since she respected her so much, she decided to humor her.

"Go ahead."

"When are you gonna' tell Quinn about Beth's development problems?"

"What do you mean", asked Shelby, looking away.

"Well, I was the same as Beth when I was little. She's...a toddler...but she doesn't speak, and she's not potty trained. I know why you haven't explained that to Quinn, and I'm really surprised that she hasn't noticed, or said anything about it", said Jade.

"I'm surprised too. Santana, and Mercedes have both asked me about that."

"They have?"

"Yes, they have. Judy noticed right away, but I asked her not to talk to Quinn about it. I need to be able to explain that to her on my own. You said you know why I haven't explained yet...tell me."

"Ms. Concoran, please don't be mad at me, I'm not trying to insult you, I swear to God...I'm so sorry", rambled Jade.

"Stop. Don't be sorry, I'm not mad, just tell me."

"You're afraid...", said Jade, shyly. It was clear that she was unsure of whether or not she wanted to bother to continue.

"Go on...", said Shelby, with a reassuring smile.

"You're afraid that Quinn will get mad, and blame you for Beth being...under developed. I can't say that I blame you for that. You think she'll get pissed off, and regret letting you take her...".

Shelby smirked, and nodded her head.

"You're right."

"Really?"

"Jade, you're so damn insightful...wow."

"That's funny...Rachel tells me that a lot."

"Well ,she's right. You're dead on about that."

"She won't get mad at you. Maybe...Lima Quinn would have. She's New York Quinn now...she's a lot less tense and, she's learning to embrace the real her. Give it a chance...she'll understand, I know she will."

"I believe you...", said Shelby, looking down."...you're right, she's not Lima Quinn anymore. She's changed for the better, and I can't say I hate that."

"My brother's told me before...I wasn't potty trained until I was four years old, and I didn't speak until I was five. Sure, I'm...a little messed up now, but that has nothing to do with that. She'll be fine, you just have to be as patient as I know you have been. I know that if I had you as a mother...I'd be alright", said Jade, with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...I mean that. I think you're frustrated. There's music to go with frustration, you know that, don't you", asked Jade, hopefully.

"Yes, I suppose I know that."

"Do you know music by Linkin Park?"

"I do not, and admitting that makes me feet old...wow", laughed Shelby.

Jade laughed a little.

"There's this song by them...it's called Cure For The Itch. There isn't words, it's just music. Still...it makes you feel. The song starts off clumsy, like it doesn't really know where it's going itself...". As Jade was talking, Shelby could sense a real passion from her. It was in her eyes, and her tone."...once you get passed the initial frustration of the song...it all comes together, and ends up being...pure amazingness."

Shelby smiled at the girl.

"Oh my God...it's just like Rachel told me. You really do speak music as a language...".

Jade just smiled.

"Got that song on your iPod?"

"Of course I do", said Jade, laughing a little.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jonah was just getting back from his errand. As he got out of his truck, he noticed Nessa pulling up behind him. He smirked, and walked towards her car.<p>

"Hey little man...", she said, getting out of her car. She was carrying his laptop, and all four of the camera statues."What's up, where are you coming from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know...", he said, laughing a little.

"Look...about the massive amount of fucking nonsense that took place at the house last night...touche baby brother. Seriously, well played, I was like blown away", she said sincerely.

"You mean that?"

"I meant all the things I said last night. I hope, and Jada know that. I mean, I can't do what you guys are doing, I can't tell Mom and Dad to fuck off, and blow to New York."

"Why not?"

"I'm the oldest, I been dealing with their shit for a lot longer than you guys have. I hate to say it, but...I'm used to it. I...really am...sorry for all the things I ever said or did to you guys. But...I'm stuck here, Jonah. I made my bed...I'm gonna' lay and pass out in it. My life is here with our sorry ass excuse of a totally fucked up family. You and her though...you can accomplish some things. I know that now, and I...respect you both for fighting back."

Jonah could tell that Nessa was being honest with him, and although he would never admit it, he loved that she was having a hard time getting her words out. He just smiled, and nodded his head as he listed to her talk.

"Just take care of her, okay? I'll stay here, and keep Mika in line...just like I should have been doing our entire lives. Keep her safe, Jonah", she said, handing him his computer and things.

"I will, I swear I will, and...thank you Nessa. I honestly don't think we could have done this without you."

"You're...welcome, little man."

"You need to stop calling me that", he laughed."...I mean I know you're older, but you come up to my chest...I earned the title big man with this height right here."

"Oh God...fine...", she laughed."...You're welcome, big man."

Before anything else was said, Jade appeared.

"Hi Nessa."

"Oh wow...", said Nessa, turning towards her little sister."...Jada, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a little better. Thank you for asking."

Nessa just nodded.

"Do you wanna' come inside? I'm sure Shelby don't mind...", said Jade, nervously.

"No, no...I just wanted to drop Jonah's stuff off. I need to get to the bar, and do some work.", said Nessa.

"Oh. Okay...well...thank you for last night", said Jade. She was kind of sad to see Nessa go, but she also understood that her big sister wasn't ready to be a a big sister just yet."...I'm...really happy you were there to help."

"Jada Marie...don't you let anybody hurt you like that anymore, okay? You...really don't deserve that."

Jade just smiled, and nodded.

"The both of you need to get the fuck away from here...and stay away. I'm not joking", said Nessa, her voice breaking.

Jade and Jonah both nodded.

"Oh...and...I owe you this...", said Nessa, and she moved towards Jade, and pulled her into a tight hug."...I do love you...and...I...really am sorry", she said, fighting her tears. Jade wanted to cry, but she held back. Nessa on the other hand knew she was loosing the battle, and her tears were falling. She broke the hug, and hurried back to her car. Without saying another word to either of her siblings, she started the engine, and took off.

* * *

><p>Back at the Berry residence, Rachel and Quinn were upstairs in Rachel's old bedroom once again. Hiram and Leroy were downstairs talking with Judy. Quinn was sitting on the bed, watching as Rachel wandered around the room, smiling to herself.<p>

"Look at you...", said the blond, a huge smile on her face.

"What", asked Rachel.

"Just...look at you, how smiley you are. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful...", said Rachel, as she walked over, and settled herself into Quinn's lap."...I am so proud of you, I can't even believe all of this is happening."

"It is. My mom's gonna' be safe...and my Dad's finally getting what's coming to him."

Rachel smiled, and ran her fingers through Quinn's soft, golden hair. She leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was amazing to the shorter girl. She almost felt like she could actually feel how much Quinn loved her when they kissed, and it never got old.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you...", said Quinn, as the kiss broke."...whenever you're around I feel...so powerful...like I could conquer the world."

"You probably could conquer the world. Especially if you had your Cheerio uniform on", laughed Rachel.

"Oh come on", said Quinn, snuggling close to Rachel.

"No, really. Those uniforms were pretty terrifying from my end, trust me. Ask anyone. Oh my God, ask Jade...", she laughed."...she used to have more nightmares involving the Cheerios, it was almost unbelievable."

"Speaking of Jade...how happy are you that we get to steal her away from here", asked Quinn, moving Rachel's hair from her face.

"You know damn well I'm happier than ever about that. Can you even imagine how much better things will be once we get back? We'll have Jade, you won't have to worry about your Mother being hurt anymore...our parents are okay with us being together. I can't believe it...".

"What can't you believe", asked Quinn, smiling wide.

"That...we all have an actual chance at being happy. At least for a little while, you know? Like, we changed things for ourselves, and we did it together. Now, we'll get to go back to the city...and...just...".

"Be happy", said Quinn, finishing her girlfriend's sentence.

"Yeah. Be happy...".

"Does that mean...you'll maybe at least think about trying to get an agent, and going on some auditions", asked Quinn, hopefully.

Rachel smiled shyly, and nodded her head. Quinn's eyes grew wide with excitement, and she squeezed Rachel's little body closer to her.

"Wait, really?"

"After everything I've gone through...like with high school, and Jesse...and just...all of it...I know it's alright now. I know that because you found me, and you...loved me. Quinn...you loved me, and you helped me, and you fought for me...". The tiny girl couldn't help but tear up."...that happening...you happening, it means so much to me. More than I think I will ever be able to express to you, or anyone. If this can happen...if me being with you can happen...it makes me believe that anything can happen. I loved you for so long before we were ever even together, and knowing that I had a chance, knowing that you felt the same, being here with you now makes me think that I could conquer the world too. Quinn...I can do the things I've always wanted to do, and you are a huge part of why I know that...".

"I am?"

Rachel let her tears fall. She was overwhelmed by pure happiness, and wasn't going to be afraid of it.

"Yes. You are. Don't you get it, don't you realize? Quinn...we're not trapped anymore. We fixed it, we fixed everything. We can make our dreams come true...".

"Rachel Berry...you are a dream come true. Everything that you're saying...I get it, I love you, I love you for it. You really mean that? You really think that...I helped you to feel like you can go after what you want? You're actually gonna'...try?"

The tiny diva smiled, and wiped some of her own tears away.

"Just for you...I'll try, Quinn. I love you, and I want to try...for you."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, and she kissed Rachel. In the middle of them kissing, the door flew open, and they stopped.

"Oh dear God", laughed Hiram."...it's a little too late to put the open door policy into play, but I swear I'll do it."

"You know something, that is exactly how I found out about them being together", laughed Judy. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, both of their faces turning red with embarrassment.

"That's it, from now on...when you two visit, this door stays open", said Leroy.

"What are you worried about, Mr. Berry", asked Quinn."...it's not like either of us will end up pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking there is one more chapter, and it's ending. Again, thank you guys for your concern, writing on this story has made me feel so much damn better. Don't forget to review, and leave me feedback, I love you all!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N -** So, good news for those of you who were upset because this was supposed to be the last chapter. The good news is, it's not the last chapter, and it's super long. The bad news is, the next chapter is the last chapter. I love that you guys want this to keep going, and I wanna' do that for you. Seriously, you guys are the best readers EVER, so I can't dissapoint you in any way. There will be one more chapter, and there will be a sequel story. I'm sorry for taking so long, but life goes on, and life isn't easy. I hope none of you are mad. I've gotten some SUPER awesome reviews from you guys, and your feedback makes me smile. So, don't forget about that, it's really good inspiration for me. This chapter is pretty damn full, so I hope you guys like it. Just like before, outfits are important. So, with the links below, just take out the spaces after the periods, and add the "h" before the "ttp". Thank you so much you guys, this story was nothing without your feedback.

**The Unholy Trinity- **

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/unholy_trinity_triplets/set?id=44905285

**Rachel & Jade- **

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/oh_em_gee_twins_again/set?id=44905305

**Puck and Jonah-**

ttp:/www. polyvore. com/brother_from_another_mother/set?id=44905326

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray couldn't help but be amused by the concept of time. She'd always felt like it moved entirely too fast. Even with that thought in the back of her mind, she had gotten used to it for the most part. At least she thought she had. Since she had been with Rachel, time seemed to move a little slower, and she couldn't have been happier about it. Three weeks had gone by since their trip back to Lima, and pretty soon they would be returning for Christmas. As Quinn walked along the busy, snow covered streets of the city with Santana, she stopped in front of the window of a jewelry store, and peeked inside. There were some beautiful rings on display, and she smiled to herself. Santana, who had gotten a few steps ahead, stopped and glanced back at the blond.<p>

"Q...I'm freezing my surgically enhanced tits off here, can you move your ass, please?"

Quinn didn't seem to hear Santana at all, she just stared into the window, looking at the rings. She barely noticed when her freezing best friend appeared at her side.

"You were serious about that", she asked, laughing a little.

"Yes, I was. Why?"

"Well...I know you love her, but...are you sure?"

"You don't think I should propose", asked Quinn, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy, and if marrying Loud Mouth Tiny is gonna' make you happy, I want that. I just feel like...maybe it's kinda' soon. You've only been together like six months...".

"True, but we've loved each other for a Hell of a lot longer than that", argued Quinn."It's not like I can't afford it, I'm getting more money than I know what to do with, from my Dad, all because he's scared out of his mind about what I might do."

"Hmmm, okay I'm not sure if you sounded really bitchy just now, or really bad-ass...".

"You know what I meant, shut up", said Quinn, bumping the girl with her shoulder. Santana just laughed, and bumped her back.

"I dunno'...I just really want her to be with me forever", said Quinn, putting her attention back on the rings."I don't wanna' loose her. Ever."

"Cute that you think marrying her would ensure that. Come on, you and I both know that loyalty is just a concept. It's not a rule, it's not some hidden law punishable by death", Santana laughed.

"So, you think Rachel would cheat on me?"

"Well no, but it's not just about cheating, or leaving you for somebody else. She could just...leave, and who knows if your feelings will change or not. We're young, Quinn. We've all got lives ahead of us."

"Oh come on, Santana, that is such a bullshit thing to say!"

"Come on, nothing! You know I'm right. To be honest with you, I'm actually very surprised that you're considering this. I always figured you were the kind of person who didn't take _these_ years too seriously...".

"I didn't used to...you're right. I did have certain beliefs, but I have my Rachel now...things are different."

"If you say so, Tubbers", laughed Santana.

"Besides...", said Quinn, looking her best friend in the eye."...are you saying you don't want Brittany and Jade with you for the rest of your life?"

Santana's smart ass smile faded, quickly, and she looked away.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up, and let's go. We're already late", said Santana. Quinn giggled, and shook her head as Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the display window. She silently came to a decision. She'd wait for all the right signs from Rachel. Signs that would point her towards proposing, or not proposing. Little did she know exactly what she had started by making that decision. Fifteen minutes later, they were walking down the hospital hallway, on their way to Jade's room.

"God, I wonder how bad she's squirming right now", laughed Quinn.

"I know, right? I don't blame her either, she's been stuck here for what probably seems like an eternity to her. I guess it's a good thing one of us was always willing to stay the night, otherwise she would have lost her mind by now", said Santana." It sucks Britts is working right now, she really wanted to be here to bring her back home."

"Yeah, but think about how exciting it will be for her to see her tonight at Smashed. By the way, I am so pumped for that", said Quinn, with a huge smile on her face.

"You and me both, I just hope we can actually get the boys to wear their matching outfits."

"They cannot argue, it's Twin Night, they have to wear the outfits. We let them pick the outfits, so they aren't allowed to complain about wearing them. That's the rule", said Quinn. Santana had to laugh at the _final say_ tone that her best friend had used. It was a huge part of why so many people were afraid of the girl during high school, and it was a trait of hers that would probably never go away.

"Aren't we kinda' breaking the rules though", asked the Latina."I mean...you, me and Britts are dressing triplet style, that's not the same as being twins."

"Well, there's an exception for us though...".

"Why?"

"We're The Unholy Trinity...that's why."

As they approached Jade's hospital room, they could hear Rachel ranting from inside. Santana opened the door, and there stood the tiny diva, hands on her hips, going on about something to Doctor Andrews.

"...I mean you have got to be kidding me! Not only did you say she would be out by tonight, you _promised_ that she would be! You know her, Doctor Andrews! You know her better than this, how can you stand there and say she needs to be here longer?"

"Rachel, I know you're upset...but-"

"This isn't about me! Look at her, and tell me you feel right about keeping her here, after getting her hopes up! I fucking dare you!"

Jade was sitting on the hospital bed, fully clothed, minus her sneakers, with her backpack by her side. She seemed somewhat disappointed. The look on her face alone was actually breaking Santana's and Quinn's hearts.

"Rea...don't make her feel bad, it's alright", the darker girl said, calmly.

"No, it's not alright! She promised", yelled Rachel.

"Okay, whoa...what is happening right now", asked Santana.

"There you are", said Rachel, looking at the two of them."Doctor, you want to tell them what you just told Jade and I", asked Rachel, her tone dripping with frustration.

Mindy looked over at Santana and Quinn, nervously, and took a deep breath.

"I want her to stay here another night or two."

"What", snapped Santana and Quinn, in unison.

"I know, I know I suck...but you girls have to trust me, she's not ready to go home."

"What the Hell are you talking about? She was ready to go home before she even got here", snapped Quinn.

"Unbelievable", said Santana, shaking her head."She spent a week in your little medical research clinic, and another two weeks here! She hasn't even seen her own apartment since Thanksgiving! You said you had results, so why does she need to stay longer?"

"San...calm down, please", asked Jade, desperately. It was obvious that all the arguing on her behalf was making her more than just a little uneasy. Santana walked over to where Jade was sitting, and wrapped her arms around her. Jade buried her face into her shoulder, and breathed deep.

"Listen, I know I said that she could leave today...".

"_Promised_. You promised she could leave today", Rachel reminded, yet again.

"Yes, promised, but...I'm a little nervous, she's not doing as well as I had hoped at this point. I can't just ignore that", said Mindy.

"Of course you can't ignore it, we're not expecting you to ignore anything. But...you promised...".

Quinn moved towards her girlfriend, and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay", said Mindy, taking her glasses off."...what's the real issue here?"

"What do you mean", asked Santana.

"I mean, is there some reason, aside from the fact that she doesn't want to be here, that you're so fixated on taking her home today?"

"Fixated", asked Rachel, as if she was offended.

"I know you want her out, and to get on with her life. I want that too, but this is her health we're talking about", said Mindy. She loved Jade, and her friends, but in the process of respecting their wishes, she was loosing her grip on her professional point of view. She knew she couldn't let that happen."Jade...I really wish you would just let me tell them...".

Jade looked right Mindy, eyes wide, slowly shaking her head.

"Tell us what", asked Santana.

"Nothing...never mind", breathed Mindy.

"No, what is that supposed to mean", asked Quinn, but Mindy just shook her head."Jade...?"

"It's nothing...please just let it go...", said Jade, quietly.

"No no no, what, just tell us", demanded Rachel.

"I can't, it's not the right time."

"What the Hell...you cannot be fucking serious right now", snapped Santana."Mindy...just tell us!"

"I can't, not unless Jade wants me to."

"Jade", said Santana, looking right at her."What is going on?"

"I...I just w-wanna' go home...", she mumbled, sadly."Can we just go home?"

The girls all looked at each other, worry plastered across their faces.

"Jade...",said Mindy, looking directly at her. Jade looked at her, tears rolling down her face."You know damn well you need to stay, but you also know that I can't force you. Clearly, you're taking advantage of that."

Jade nodded her head, ignoring the questioning looks from her girlfriend, and friends. It was easy to tell that Mindy was slightly frustrated with the girl.

"Just...remember what we talked about", said Mindy, and she walked towards the door, and left the room. All attention was back on Jade.

"So, you're really just keeping it a secret", asked Rachel."Obviously, it's really bad, yet you're choosing to hide whatever it is from us?"

"I...can't tell you, not yet. Please, don't be mad...please", cried Jade.

"I'm not mad, Jade. I'm not...I love you, but...if you can't tell us...what does that mean", asked Rachel, sadly.

"Rea Rea...please...", begged the darker girl.

Rachel shook her head, and left the room wiping tears from her face. Quinn looked at Jade, than followed her girlfriend out of the room. Santana let go of Jade, and turned to leave. When she realized that Jade hadn't even tried to stop her, she had to prevent herself from walking out of the room. She was upset, but not enough to just walk away. As she stood there, turned away from the girl, trying to decide what to do, she heard sniffling from behind her.

"Sweetness...", she said softly, still facing away.

"Please...d-don't leave me...".

Santana turned back around, and once again, wrapped her arms around Jade. The guilt was a little too much, and she needed to have Jade in her arms at the moment. Sure, she was angry, and upset but she needed the contact more than anything.

"I'm not gonna' leave you...", she said, kissing her once on the cheek, and again on the forehead."I'm right here."

They rested their foreheads on each other, but Jade kept her eyes closed. Santana's kisses felt like Heaven to her.

"Are _you_ leaving _me_", Santana asked. She wasn't crying like Jade was, but there were tears rolling down her face.

"Is it _that_ bad, because I'm telling you right now...if you're leaving...Britts isn't gonna' like it...".

Jade opened her eyes, and smiled a little. She knew Santana was trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I didn't say that", she whispered softly.

"Okay, so if that's not it, why can't you just tell us what's going on? Or at least...tell me."

"Santana...I want-"

"What? You want what, to spare how much it's gonna' hurt if you tell me you're sick to the point of where you might die? To keep it a secret from Jonah, and Rachel and everybody...because you think it will somehow hurt less", asked Santana."I love you so much it hurts, and Britts, she loves you like that too. You know that, so...you know that no matter what it is that's going on...it won't change anything. Everybody will love you just the same."

"You can't promise that...", argued Jade.

"Yes, I can. I do, Jade...I prom-"

"Don't", said Jade, placing one finger over the Latina's lips."...don't you dare...".

"I can't even make you promises", asked Santana, sadly."...I mean what the Hell is happening to you?"

"Regardless of what's happening to me...you need to know...that you and Brittany, you guys can be-"

"Stop", said Santana."...if I'm not allowed to make you promises...than you aren't allowed to tell me that me and Britts can be happy without you."

"How could you have possibly known that's what I was about to say", asked Jade.

"Because I know you well enough to predict the impossibly heart breaking things that come out of your mouth. Jade...I don't ever wanna' hear you say that to me, I am not even close kidding."

"You were happy without me before, why should it be any different if I'm not with you guys?"

"Isn't it obvious? Before, we didn't know just how much you effected us. You weren't in our lives before, but you are now. Do you honestly expect us to just forget about you", asked Santana, her voice breaking.

"I don't expect you to, no. But...I know you probably could."

"You're wrong, Sweetness. Nothing could make me, or her, forget about you. I guess whatever it is you're hiding is pretty horrible", she cried.

"Why do you say that", asked Jade, through her tears. She moved her face forward, and kissed Santana's tears away. She felt so beyond guilty for upsetting her, but she had no idea how to fix it.

"Well...we wouldn't be having this conversation otherwise. It's bad...isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rachel was angrily heading towards Mindy's office, Quinn chasing after her. She was pushing people out of her way, and bumping into random nurses, and others on her angry tread down the the hallway.<p>

"Rachel...slow down", Quinn was saying, as she hurried along, about five steps behind her angry little girlfriend."Baby please, just wait a minute."

"I need to know what the Hell is going on", snapped Rachel, still walking.

"Rachel, calm down. Come on...please."

"I'm getting answers, and I'm getting them right now."

"Rachel, stop!"

Finally, she stopped, and Quinn caught up with her. She slowly pushed her to the side of the hallway, and held her by the shoulders.

"Everything will be okay. We will find out what's going on, but, before you go and talk to Mindy, you _will_ calm down. Just breathe...".

Rachel took a few deep breathes, and Quinn nodded, and took them with her.

"Everything will be okay."

"She's my best friend", said Rachel, sadly."She can't die...she's my best friend."

"Oh my God, Rachel...don't even think about that, why are you thinking about that", asked Quinn.

"In my nightmares...she always dies", said the tiny diva, breaking into tears all over again."It doesn't matter what's happening in the nightmare, she always dies, Quinn."

"Honey...no...", said Quinn, pulling her close."Don't think about the nightmares, they aren't real."

"They could be...".

"No, please don't think like that. I know how much she means to you, she means a lot to me too, but you have to get those morbid little thoughts out of your head. She's not going anywhere, she'll always be here for you."

"You can't guarantee that. Nobody can", cried Rachel.

Quinn felt horrible. Not just because she was frustrated about Jade, but also because Rachel was so upset, and Hell bent on the thought of loosing her best friend. She wanted to tell her that even if something bad did happen to Jade, she would always be there to protect her. As a friend,a girlfriend, a wife, anything. It didn't matter, she would always be there. However, she couldn't tell her that, without further worrying her that Jade's problem was life threatening.

"I can't promise you life, Rachel baby. Not your life, mine, or anybody elses, but you know what I can promise you?"

"What", asked Rachel, as she sniffled a little.

"Hope. I can't promise hope, and I can help you have faith. You trust me to do that, don't you?"

Rachel smiled, and looked up into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I do."

Quinn smiled down, and kissed Rachel softly, on the lips. She couldn't help it. Those two words. _**I do**_. They sounded so perfect coming from Rachel.

"Okay, so let's go calmly speak with Mindy. The minute you loose your temper, I'm taking you out of there, understand?"

"Yeah...I understand."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting down in front of Mindy's desk.

"Girls, it's a matter of doctor and patient confidentiality. I cannot tell you anything without her consent, and trust me, I really want to. I can't, I'm sorry."

"You know her...you know her like we know her, she'll never tell us", argued Rachel.

"No, she will tell you, because this is different", said Mindy."Listen, I want more than anything to let you all in on this, and I really need you to believe that." She was almost in tears, and both Rachel and Quinn could tell that she was being honest with them."The good news is, I've actually been really successful in figuring things out...and I thought it would take me much longer than it actually has."

"So...what's the bad news", asked Quinn.

"The bad news is...its bad", said Mindy, wiping a few tears away.

"_Death_ bad", asked Rachel.

"Oh God", said Mindy, looking away."Don't ask me that."

"So it really is that bad", cried Rachel."I knew it."

"No, no no no, Rachel I wish you wouldn't think like that", said Mindy.

"I wish I didn't have to think like that, but do I have a choice? You're both being very cryptic about this whole thing, and it couldn't be anymore obvious that whatever it is, will be very hard to hear."

Mindy didn't have anything to say to that. Rachel was right, and there was no point in arguing.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell us", asked Quinn.

"Yes", said Mindy, as she cleared her throat."As you already know, she's been having a lot of trouble sleeping. That will most likely last for a while. Since her mother was feeding her sleeping pills, her body go used to it. Now that she doesn't have the pills in her system, sleep won't come easy."

"Great", said Rachel, sadly.

"Anything other than that", asked Quinn.

"Not that I can tell you now, no. I do wish she'd stay a couple more days...".

"She can't. There's a party tonight, and it's for her. She needs to get out of here...", said Rachel.

"A party, huh? Is that why you want her out so badly", asked Mindy.

"That's not the only reason, but yes, it's part of it. She's been through a lot in the passed three months. We all have, but she, above the rest of us, deserves a night to party. We're not even letting her work the bar", said Rachel.

Mindy didn't look happy, nor did she seem convinced, so Rachel decided to bargain with her the best she could.

"What if she comes back tomorrow?"

"Yes...", chimed Quinn."...just let her out for the party, and we'll bring her back tomorrow afternoon. That's fair, right?"

"Wow", said Mindy."...I cannot believe you guys. I get it, you want her to have fun for a night, but this is her health. Don't you understand how serious this is?"

"Not entirely, no, and you can't blame us for not understanding it. Mainly because we don't have an actual idea of what's really happening to her", said Rachel, her voice breaking. Quinn grabbed her hand, and held it tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Rach...calm down...", she whispered.

"Fair enough", answered Mindy. She leaned back in her chair, and took her shoulder length blonde hair down from it's tie."...but...again, it's her health."

Rachel and Quinn understood what Mindy was saying. However, Rachel knew her best friend from front to back, and wasn't about to ignore that fact. She knew what she needed.

"Jade loves Smashed more than anything, she puts so much energy into managing it. Even when she didn't have any energy to give. She hasn't stepped foot inside of that place since we got back from Lima, and I promise you, it's killing her. This party tonight, it's mainly about her, and she doesn't even realize it. Regardless of what's wrong with her, I know for a fact that tonight will help, no matter what. I know you doubt me...but...I'm telling you the truth...", said Rachel, through her tears."If she's as sick as you're letting on...it's obvious that she's in for a lot more hospital time."

"Rachel...", mumbled Mindy.

"Tell me I'm wrong! Seriously, I dare you...look me in the eye, and tell me she's not in for a lot of time here with you!"

"I...I can't", stuttered Mindy.

"Right, you can't...so why not just...give her this night?"

"I don't know...", said Mindy, looking away.

"Why don't you come to the party than? You can see for yourself just how much she's effected by music, and that bar. We're not lying to you just for the sake of partying. It's not what you're thinking", said Quinn."Come to the party...see for yourself."

"I would love to", said Mindy, sincerely."...but, I can't. I couldn't go to a bar, and drink with you guys knowing that you're all underage. However, I do appreciate the invitation. Thank you."

"It's not like we'll turn you in for drinking with us...we've made it this far without getting into any trouble. You'll be fine", said Rachel.

"I understand, believe me, I really do. It's just better if I stay away", said Mindy.

"Don't you want to see Jade at her best", asked Rachel."

"I would love to, but I seeing her drink isn't something I should do, and not even just because of her age. Also, because she's my patient, and I care about her a lot, and...she shouldn't be drinking."

"Fair enough, than we'll make sure she doesn't drink anything", said Quinn, ignoring the _yeah right_ look Rachel was giving her.

"I want her back here by tomorrow night, which may take some pretty heavy convincing from you guys. I don't care what you do, I don't care what you say, just get her back here by tomorrow night", said Mindy. Rachel and Quinn smiled wide.

"Thank you...", said Rachel, as she stood up. She rounded Mindy's desk, leaned down and hugged her tight. Mindy just smiled. As the two of them headed for the door, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand.

"You know, you two make an adorable couple. You kind of remind me of me and my wife.", said Mindy. She turned one of the framed photos on her desk, for them to see. The photo of Mindy, with her arms wrapped around a beautiful woman, with long dark hair. They looked so happy in the photo, but it caught Quinn and Rachel by surprise. They had no idea that she was a lesbian.

"Wait, Doctor Andrews you're...".

"Yes, I am", she smiled."Take care of each other, girls."

They smiled, nodded their heads, and left the office hand in hand. Once outside, in the cold and snowy weather, Rachel and Quinn talked amongst themselves, while Santana and Jade had a rather heated discussion of their own. They were a good ten feet away from Quinn and Rachel, so it was unclear as to what either of them were saying. However, the heated part of the conversation was mostly on Santana's end.

"Shit, they're already at each other...she's been out for five minutes", said Quinn.

"Each other? No, it looks more like Santana's at Jade. This is so surreal, because before I was really weirded out by this whole three person relationship thing. Like, even after Santana explained it to me. But now, understand a little better, this situation right here is why they need Brittany", said Rachel, as she watched them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Santana's always pissed off, Jade always just stands there and takes it when people get mad at her, and argue with her. I think that if Brittany was here right now, she'd be willing and able to calm Santana down, and get Jade to say what's on her mind."

"Yeah...", said Quinn, with a smile."..I think you're right."

"I can't even imagine how Santana feels right now. I mean she has to be...just...devastated...", said Rachel, sadly, as she stared at the the two.

"You think", asked Quinn, who was also staring.

"I really do. I mean, Jade...she's my best friend in the whole world. I love her so much, I can only assume it's hard for anyone else to understand. Growing up, I always wished for a sister. Deep down, I knew my fathers would never want another child, but...I still wished, and hoped all the time. Eventually I gave up hope. When I go to know Jade, and got so close with her...I knew she was the sister I was always meant to have. The possibility of loosing her...well...it hurts. More than I think I'm able to explain. But...but for Santana right now...it has to be so much harder. I only love Jade, Santana is in love with her. I can' even begin to understand how crushed she must feel. Brittany will most likely loose her mind."

Quinn smiled sadly, as she watched a couple tears escape from Rachel's eyes.

"I can understand", she said.

"Really?"

"I'll be honest, Rach. There are times when I get nervous about you, and what you might do. I know how that sounds, but ever since you told me about you're suicide attempt...I can't help but be just a bit scared."

"Quinn, that's not gonna' happen. I promised you...".

"I know you did, but still...I'll always be just a little nervous. I can't help it. It hurt enough when you left Lima, and that was when I didn't have you. Now that we're together, I can only assume that loosing you would hurt so much more."

"'You will never have to worry about that. If you ever loose me, I can promise you...it wouldn't be because I made that choice." Saying that, seemed to make her a little sad, and she looked at Jade again."I'd never leave you on purpose, Quinn."

Quinn smiled.

"It's so good to hear you say that, Rach."

Rachel was tired of being so sad. Not that she could help it, but the night they had ahead of them was supposed to be full of happiness and fun. She decided to change the subject.

"So, we're going back to the apartment to get ready, right?"

"Yeah, all my stuff is already there, I brought it over last night."

"Perfect, and I think Santana and Brittany are taking Jade to get ready at your apartment. Which means, we will have the place to ourselves for a couple hours", said Rachel, winking. Quinn smiled at the implication, but was somewhat confused.

"Wait, but what about Mercedes, and the boys?"

"Mercedes isn't coming, at least not until much later. She said she had a work thing. And, the boys are already there setting up with some other people. They said they would change there before the crowd came in", explained Rachel.

"Wait, Mercedes isn't coming because of something at work? That makes no sense, she wouldn't miss this, not even for work", argued Quinn.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing but...it's what she told me", said Rachel, sadly."It sucks too, she has only gotten to see Jade once since she's been in the hospital. I'm sure she really misses her. Plus, Jonah's rather upset that she won't be there. God, they're so in love...it's adorable how much they miss each other when they're apart."

Quinn looked at her tiny girlfriend, and smiled.

"Do you miss me when we're apart", she asked.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? That's why I hate when you don't wake me up before you leave for class. This morning, I thought I had my arms around you, turned out it was my body pillow. I was so sad...", said Rachel, snuggling into Quinn's arms. A place that had become more comfortable for her since the winter weather had made it's debut.

"Awee, I'm sorry", laughed the blond.

"It's okay. Just...promise me that will change in the future."

"Future?"

"Yes, the future. I'm yours forever, Quinn...".

"Forever is a long time, baby."

"Not long enough...not when I have you."

Quinn looked right into Rachel's eyes, and grabbed her chin lightly. She looked so beautiful. Even though her eyes were red from crying, and her make up was a little smeared. Nothing mattered. Nothing would have made a difference, Rachel was Quinn's perfect little beauty. She thought about how they'd sat, cuddled together, the night before. Watching the move Rent. How Rachel had mouthed the words to every single song. It was somewhat upsetting that she wouldn't sing out loud, but at least she still knew the words. When she snapped back into reality, Rachel was gazing up at her, with a smile on her face.

"Where did you go just now", she asked, softly.

"Nowhere", smiled Quinn, still holding Rachel's chin."_With a thousand sweet kisses_...", she sang, softly.

"_I'll cover you_...", sang the tiny brunette. She leaned up, and captured Quinn's soft lips in a long passionate kiss. She was addicted to kissing the girl, but it wasn't an addiction she wouldn't be kicking anytime soon. When the kiss broke, Quinn tightened her grasp around Rachel's body, and held her. For some reason, she didn't want to let her go. She wanted to hold her forever, and the very thought of letting her go at that moment was simply terrifying. Her eyes filled with tears, and she squeezed Rachel even tighter. As weird as it was that they were standing outside of a hospital, waiting for their friends to stop arguing, it was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Quinn...what is it? What's wrong", asked Rachel, as she wiped some of her tears away.

"N-nothing...I just...I have something to take care of, that's all", said Quinn, snapping back into reality.

"Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it...I'm fine. I'm just...a little overwhelmed right now."

"By me?"

"Yes", answered Quinn, a little too quickly.

"Oh", said Rachel, sadly, and she tried squirming out of Quinn's arms.

"No, stop it."

Quinn refused to let Rachel go.

She glanced over at Santana, who was still talking to Jade. She than looked back to Rachel, and took a deep breath.

"It's a good thing that I'm overwhelmed by you, trust me", she laughed. Rachel just looked up at her, clearly confused by Quinn's awkward mood."Oh sweetie...trust me, it's okay. Everything is okay...".

"Quinn, are you feeling alright? Maybe we should go inside and have Mindy check you out...", said Rachel, placing her hand on Quinn's forehead.

"No...it's alright, I feel...amazing."

"Are you sure", asked Rachel, worry still masking her tone.

"Yes. I'm sure...", said Quinn. It was than she had made her decision."Do me a favor?"

"Anything", said Rachel, as she watched a few snow flakes land on Quinn's nose, and melt.

"Go with Santana, for just a little while. I'm gonna' take Jade with me."

"Why? Where are you taking her?"

"I just...need to talk to her. Don't worry, you know I'll look after her...".

"I know."

Quinn smiled, and kissed Rachel one more time, before they both slowly approached Santana and Jade.

"...you can't keep doing this, Jade! You can't keep holding every thing inside like this! You're gonna' fucking explode! Why can't you just talk to me", Santana was asking, desperately.

"I will...".

"Yeah? When", the angry Latina asked. It was clear she was infuriated, but her tears were what gave away her frustration.

"When the time is right", answered Jade, calmly. A little too calmly, but there were some tears. The very site was heartbreaking, and it needed to be over for the time being.

"When the time is right? Holy shit", snapped Santana, her arms flying into the air. Jade flinched, and took a step back."Stop saying that!"

"Okay, enough, Santana, you're scaring her", said Rachel."Take a walk, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Screw you...", said Santana, not taking her eyes off of Jade.

"Santana! She said take a walk! Now", snapped Quinn, grabbing her arm, and shoving her a little. The Latina glared at her best friend, before reluctantly turning around, and walking down the street with hands balled into fists.

"You alright", asked Rachel, hugging Jade.

"Yeah", she answered, tiredly."Just...kinda' sleepy I guess."

"I bet you are. Well, why don't you go with Quinn for a bit. Than you can take a nap before we go anywhere tonight, okay", asked Rachel. Jade just nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, Rachel had caught up with Santana, and Quinn was walking in the opposite direction, her arm linked with Jade's. As they walked, Quinn noticed that she was looking down at her feet. At first she thought it was because she was so tired, but than she noticed.

Jade was pondering something.

"You are one distracted girl, you know that", Quinn laughed.

"Huh?"

"What's on your mind, cutie pie?"

"The snow...", said Jade, casually.

"What about it", asked Quinn. It had been a while since she had heard Jade take the simplicity out of something small. She missed hearing her analyze things the way she saw them in her mind.

"Well, it's funny how it melts so fast when you step on it. You leave your footprint, but it doesn't stay there very long before somebody else walks over it, and leaves their footprint. All day long, it's just people covering up each others steps. I don't like that."

Quinn frowned a little. Jade's tone was sad, and slightly depressing. Not that she could blame her for being in such a melancholy mood, but it just wasn't a very _Jade Price_ vibe.

"Why don't you like that?"

"It's too much like life."

"Awe, Jade...".

"I mean, some people can make a footprint, or a mark, right...and it can last forever. Occasionally you see a footprint in the snow that's untouched. It's just as perfect as the time it was left. Than there are people like me. It doesn't matter how many marks or prints I leave behind...they'll always be covered back up."

Quinn was very upset all of the sudden. She didn't like the words that were coming out of Jade's mouth. Usually when she went into such detail about what she was thinking, it was full of wonder, and imagination. If not, at the very least bittersweet, she was never too negative about things. This was different, it was clear to Quinn that her friend's spirit had been crushed, and she wouldn't stand for it. She stopped walking, and grabbed onto Jade to face her.

"Look at me", she said, softly, but Jade kept her attention to the ground."Jade...I need you to look at me, please."

When the darker girl did look up, she just looked so defeated, and Quinn's heart sank.

"They made you feel useless, I know that, but you're not. You cannot go through the rest of your life thinking about the unfair judgments of your family. You're just so much better than that, sweetie. I want you to stop acting like you don't matter, and that nobody needs you, because you know what? I need you right now, that's why I brought you with me."

"Why, where are we going", asked Jade, her face painted with utter confusion. Quinn smiled warmly, and once again, linked her arm with Jade's.

"You'll see."

They walked a bit more until they were stopped in front of the same jewelry store Quinn had stopped at before. Once Jade realized where they were, she looked at Quinn, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"Yeah", laughed Quinn, nodding her head.

"You're gonna' ask Rea Rea to-"

"Yeah", she laughed again.

"What the crap...that's...amazingness...oh my God", said Jade, before she latched onto Quinn and squeezed her tight."This will make her so beyond happy, Alice...". Quinn giggled, and her cheeks turned a pinkish color. It wasn't just that she was happy to have Jade's blessing, she loved it when the girl called her _Alice_.

"Do you really think so, because I've been struggling hard with this...especially today", said Quinn, worry in her voice. Jade looked right at her and smiled.

"I do think so. She's finally like..._so_ content with life, and you're the bigger part of that. Why not make it official?"

"I'm glad you said that, because I need your help customizing the ring. I know Rachel's tastes from back at home, but you know and understand the tastes that she's acquired. I think if we put our heads together, we could come up with something beautiful for her."

"Oh my God, Alice...of course I'll help you", beamed Jade.

"Awe, thank you, Jade", said Quinn, and they hugged once before walking inside of the building.

Back at the apartment, Rachel was in her bedroom, with a very sad Santana Lopez sobbing on her bed. There the the of them laid, on the bed, the tiny diva's arms wrapped around Santana from behind. Rachel was making her feel so much better, and she couldn't believe it. When they were in high school, she never could have pictured Rachel Berry being there to comfort her in such a way. However, there she was holding Santana like a sister, and she was loving it.

"Santana, I wish there was something I could say to put you at ease. The truth is...I'm just as upset as you are."

"You don't sound like it, Tiny", cried Santana.

"I know, but I'm trying to respect Jade's wishes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she always tells me not to cry for her. Which is so very Evita of her, but I know she means it. She doesn't like it when people are sad for her. Even knowing that I can't stop feeling how I feel...it seems like the right thing to try my hardest not to cry on her behalf. Since I got to the hospital today, I did nothing but bitch and cry. Now, even though she's not around...I feel it's respectful to try my hardest to hold back the tears", she explained.

"Jesus Berry...you must be feeling so much better about yourself these days. You're rambling like your old self", said Santana, through her sobs and sniffles.

"Sorry...".

"No, don't be sorry. I didn't say I hated it, you know?"

Rachel just laughed a little.

"I mean it...I'm actually...really proud of you for making such a drastic turn around. There's hope for you yet, Tiny."

"Thank you, Santana."

"I can see why Q loves you like she does. I'll admit, I didn't get it for so long. Aside from her picking on you for everything, I was always a little confused. Middle school logic never really goes away, does it?"

"How do you mean?"

"When we were little kids, the unspoken rule was, when you like a person, you pick on them and go out of your way to make their life a living Hell. I guess I just feel like that doesn't really change much, even as we get older. She spent _so_ much time messing with you, and getting us to mess with you. I knew how she felt about you, I just never said anything because I figured it was better to just leave it alone. Regardless...I always knew, and I always had this weird jealously towards it."

"No way, really", asked Rachel, in shock.

"Yeah..."

"I'm happy to hear you admit that, Santana."

"You wanna' be with Quinn forever, Rach?"

"Forever, and always."

No matter what Santana had said to Quinn earlier that day about proposing to Rachel, that moment had changed how she felt. The way Rachel was speaking, the tone of her voice, she knew. Quinn and Rachel belonged together.

"Don't ever forget that you said that", she said, through her tears.

"Don't worry, I won't", answered Rachel.

"Promise?"

Rachel smiled, and tightened her hold on Santana.

"Yes, I promise."

Santana smiled, and wiped some of her own tears off of her face. She already had a new respect for the the little brunette, but her making that promise only made the respect stronger. As the two of them laid here, they both felt a vibration.

"Oh weird", giggled Rachel."So awkward when it's not your own phone."

"I know, right", laughed Santana, as she reached into her back pocket, and grabbed her phone.

**Just got out of work...on my way home - B**

"It's Britts. She's done working."

"Okay, good. I guess that means we should get moving. We have a lot to do, and not very much time to do it", said Rachel.

**U might beat me home but see you in a little while. I love U - S**

**K love U 2 - B**

"Alright", breathed Santana, as she sat up."So, your gonna' give me Jade's stuff for the party, right?"

"Yup, I packed her a bag. Her outfit for tonight is in there, as well as some overnight things. I kinda figured she'd be going home with you and Brittany for the night", said Rachel, as she stood from her bed."Quinn's stuff is here, so we're all set."

"Perfect. I still hate that's going back to the hospital tomorrow, because I know you and Brittany spent a lot of time setting her room back up."

"Oh, have you seen it yet", asked Rachel, excitement filling her voice.

"Nope."

" What", asked Rachel, her voice squeaking."..oh my God, come on!"

The two of them walked out of the room, and across the hallway. When Rachel pushed Jade's bedroom door open, Santana's jaw dropped. Everything was pretty much the same except for a few things. In the corner by the window, there was what looked like a fort made out of white and dark gray bed sheets. There where pink Christmas lights hung inside of it, with pillows, and blankets set up on the floor.

"Is that a fort", laughed Santana.

"Yeah. It was Brittany's idea. I guess the two of them were talking about how they missed making forts when they were younger, so she wanted to build one. Oh, and watch this", said Rachel, and she switched off the lights. Something on the ceiling immediately caught Santana's eye. She looked up and her eyes grew wide. There was a mural of fireworks painted on the ceiling above the bed. It was glowing and sparkling a little, and Santana knew it must have taken somebody a lot of time.

"Um...holy shit, you guys actually used my idea", exclaimed the Latina, not able to take her eyes off of the ceiling.

"Well duh, it was a perfect idea", laughed the shorter girl."I mean, she will die when she see's this!"

"Are you kidding me, Tiny, she's gonna' be in love with this! Wow. I mean... was t thinking something pretty simple, but this is insane! Look at the detail...the colors, the glitter! The fact that it glows in the dark is pretty exciting, Jesus! Who painted this?"

"Mercedes, Puck, and Jonah did, while me and Brittany supervised", said Rachel, with a very proud smile on her face."There's one more thing...". She wandered over to the bedside table, and turned on some sort of small machine. She than walked over towards the window, and closed the curtains. When she did that, the glow effect on the fireworks increased, and there were little lights that looked like stars covering the walls, and ceiling.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know", squealed Rachel."It's beautiful, right?"

Santana shook her head in amazement, and smiled.

"Can you imagine it San? She can sit in the fort and work on her computer. Or she can lay on her bed, light her incense, while looking at stars and fireworks all at once", said Rachel, tearing up a little.

"Rachel...this is...oh my God. You guys made this a perfect little Jade sanctuary. She'll fucking love this!"

Rachel smiled proudly again, and nodded her head.

A while later, Santana took what she needed, and left the apartment, heading for her own. Quinn showed up to get ready with Rachel, and her mood was intense. Rachel couldn't help but notice right away. The two of them were getting ready together in Rachel's room, and Quinn was humming some happy little tune to herself.

"Quinn, honey...not that it's a bad thing, but why are you so chipper", asked Rachel, half laughing.

"No reason...I just feel like this is gonna' be a really good night. I know it's Jade's night, but...we're all gonna' have so much fun! I can't wait to just get there, drink, sing, and dance with my princess", answered the happy blond. Rachel smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. Quinn wandered towards the bed, and glanced down. Both of their outfits were laid out.

"You know, Rach...I'm a little concerned about this. As cute as you and Jade will look, I can't say I love that you're wearing shorts. It's the middle of winter...".

"I know, I did think about that. You don't have to worry, though. Just remember, when we're all in the bar, drinking, and moving around, with hundreds of other people, it gets rather warm", said Rachel, as she stood next to her girlfriend."Aside from that, I'm taking some long pants with me just in case, and I packed some in Jade's overnight bag as well. So, we'll be just fine."

"Fair enough", said Quinn, as she turned to Rachel, and wrapped her arms around her."You really do think of everything, don't you?"

"Well, somebody has to", laughed the little brunette.

"Oh really, and just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh, don't be offended Quinn...just kiss me."

They both laughed, and pressed their lips together.

"Do I even have to ask who picked the hats for your outfits", asked Rachel, looking down.

"Nope, it was B. She already had one, but she went out and grabbed some for San, and me. As you know, I'm not really a huge fan of hats, but I'll cooperate tonight. I did pick the shoes after all, and S picked the hoodies. I think you and Jade have set a real trend here. Although, it's much cuter when the two of you dress alike."

"Isn't it though", asked Rachel, and they both laughed.

Quinn pulled Rachel closer, and rested her forehead on hers.

"I'll never get tired of that, I swear", she breathed.

"Tired of what?"

"The sound of your laugh, your beautiful smile...and just...your all around happiness. God, I'm just so damn proud of you. Seriously, everything is almost too perfect right now. If anything happens to mess up your new found glory, I swear I'll kill a bitch."

"You'll kill a bitch", laughed Rachel."Okay, _Santana_."

"Yeah, I know that was a really angry Latina thing to say, but...I'm serious. I want the best for you, Rach...the best and so much more than that. I believe more than anything that you deserve it, and I will do anything I can to make sure you get the best."

Quinn knew her attitude was becoming somewhat repetitive, but she didn't care. She knew how important it was to keep her girlfriend's spirits up.

"Awe, Quinn...", said Rachel, sweetly."I already have the best, because I have you. You don't have to go out of your way for me anymore. I feel like you think you're letting me down, and you're not, I promise you that. You don't have to be so selfless towards me, you have nothing to prove to me anymore. I know you love me, and I trust that with everything."

"It's so easy to be selfless with you, and for the rest of my life, I will be. That's how much I love you", said Quinn.

"Why, Quinn?"

"Why do I love you?"

"No, I know why you love me, and I trust it, but why is it so easy for you to be selfless with me? I mean, it's almost like you're still trying to make up for how things used to be. You don't have to do that, baby. Think about it, we've both changed so much. Don't you think I know how much you honestly care about me?"

"I just don't want to loose you. Rachel baby, I don't just want you to understand my commitment to you means, I need you to", said Quinn, desperately."I know we're different because, not everybody in this world sees two girls being together as love. They see it as sin, and think our love is in vein. But it's like...even more of a difference between us, because our past together was...what it was. No matter what, I will always be ashamed of the way I used to treat you. Even though I know you've forgiven me, I'll always be ashamed."

"I really do forgive you, but obviously you haven't forgiven yourself. As long as we've been together I've noticed that you haven't truly forgiven yourself for your own past, as well as ours. I want you to be able to, though."

"It's not that easy, sweetie", said Quinn, sadly.

"Awe, I know", cooed Rachel, as she caressed Quinn's cheek."How about this. I'm moving on, and getting back to my super sized dreams of the stage, and fame. It won't happen overnight, but I'm making my own personal progress, I'm working on it. What if you work on trying to forgive yourself? That way, we're both working on something, and we can be here for each other."

Quinn smiled.

"I like that."

"Yeah", asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I really like that. I'll work on that, but in the process, I'll be working on making up for my behavior towards you, for the rest of my life."

"You've said that a lot to day."

"Said what", asked Quinn, with a smirk.

"_The rest of your life_. Why do you keep saying that to me?"

"Because, I mean it", answered Quinn, sincerely.

That night, the crew along with the random employees of Smashed, and a huge crowd, were all packed into Smashed. The turn out was amazing, as usual, and everybody in the place was ready for a night of music, alcohol, and fun. Puck and Jonah stood on stage, talking to the crowd before they preformed their song.

"So...", Puck was saying."...me and my favorite people hit our hometown a few weeks ago", he laughed."...and...well...Jonah, what happened, my brother?"

"Shit went down", laughed Jonah, and the crowd listened and responded in their own way. Some laughed, some cheered."But you know what? We won the battle we were fighting, and that's all that matters. When we go back in a few days for the holidays, we'll still be the victorious ones, and that's what's up."

"Exactly. We all go through amazing shit, we all have issues, but as I've learned over a very long period of time...as long as you're surrounded by people that don't suck, and that love you for you are...everything is just..._so good_", said Puck, pumped his fist into the air. The crowd cheered, and all the girls were up front, right before the stage. Rachel with Quinn standing at her back, arms wrapped around her, feeling better than ever. Jade cuddled safely in between Santana and Brittany.

"How about all of you give my sister, Jade Price, a proper welcome back", yelled Jonah, into his microphone. Jade giggled, and shook her head as most of the people in the place went wild, and cheered loudly for her."See, she's all embarrassed right now, and hiding in between her girlfriends, but it's whatever. We all missed her, and she knows it."

"That's right, so tonight is for her, and all of us. Tonight is a celebration of our friends, and how much we need and love them! It's a great turn out, I'm so pumped to see all of you dressed in your Twin outfits! I can't lie...", laughed Puck."...me and my Jonah here, we weren't exactly jazzed about having to dress the same tonight, but that's what we get for loving our little sisters, and their crazy friends and girlfriends. Rachel, Jade...thank you for all that you do for me and Jonah, thank you for all that you are, and above all...thank you for letting us wear different colors, so we aren't totally matching."

Everybody in the crowd laughed, and the girls blew kisses towards Puck, and Jonah.

"Puckerman, my man...just be glad I'm wearing my glasses...", laughed Jonah."...just be glad these girls aren't Hell bent on having us dress _exactly_ the same." The crowd laughed, and the girls all giggled to each other."Aside from that...Jade", continued Jonah, as he looked at his sister from the stage."...you mean the world to me. The fact that you're finally back here with me, and we get to spend our lives with our very best friends, and make a new family...that means the world to me, little sister. Please believe that you mean so much to a lot of people, and we're all so happy that you're here to spend this amazing damn night with us. Welcome back...".

Jade smiled shyly, as Brittany and Santana kissed her on either cheek, and the crowd cheered loudly and proudly.

"Nice, so this song is for our favorite girls standing here up front, and every other beautiful girl in this place tonight", said Puck.

With that, the music started, and Puck started his song, with Jonah backing him up.

_**Puck-**_

_Drinking a German beer with a Cuban cigar,_

_In the middle of Paris with a Dominican bar._

_Great head on her shoulders, she probably studied abroad,_

_She transferred to Harvard, from king's college in march._

_She says that I'm her favorite,_

_Cause she admires the art, Michelangelo with the flow._

_Picasso with the bars._

_She's well put together like a piece of Gershwin,_

_Rennaisaince style, Tonight is picture perfect._

_Smile, and pack your bags real good baby._

_Cause you'll be gone for a while!_

_**Puck & Jonah-**_

_Girl tell me how you feel,_

_What your fantasy,_

_I see us on a beach down in Mexico._

_You can put your feet up,_

_Be my senorita,_

_We ain't gotta rush..._

_Just take it slow!_

_You'll be in the high life,_

_Soaking up the sunlight!_

_Anything you want is yours._

_I had you living life like you should,_

_You say you never had it so good!_

_La la la la la la_

_You never had it so good..._

_La la la la la la!_

_**Puck-**_

_Suffering from first class cabin fever,_

_Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt._

_I'm to the point like the pyramids of Giza,_

_Still lean to the left like the tower out in Pisa._

_I'm feeling single baby,_

_I could use a feature,_

_Swagger like ceaser, I'll get you a visa._

_We can go to Italy, and maybe see the coliseum,_

_I'll be da vinci if you be my mona lisa,_

_Smile, and pack your bags real good baby._

_Cause you'll be gone for a while._

_**Puck & Jonah-**_

_Girl tell me how you feel,_

_What your fantasy,_

_I see us on a beach down in Mexico._

_You can put your feet up,_

_Be my senorita,_

_We ain't gotta rush..._

_Just take it slow!_

_You'll be in the high life,_

_Soaking up the sunlight!_

_Anything you want is yours._

_I had you living life like you should,_

_You say you never had it so good!_

_La la la la la la_

_You never had it so good..._

_La la la la la la!_

As the two of them preformed, everybody started dancing, and cheering to it. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana surrounding Jade in an awkward little circle, dancing with her, and making her smile and laugh. The darker girl seemed to be having an amazing time. She danced along, and couldn't help but giggle and smile as her girlfriends, and friends moved around her. The energy moving around was amazing to her. The fact that she knew Quinn was going to propose to Rachel helped her mood. She knew they were all trying to make the night about her, but she couldn't help but be happy watching her best friend, and Quinn. They both looked so happy, and she loved it. Quinn had a tiny little glow around her, and Jade knew exactly why. She was in love, and that night was the night she had chosen to make sure she had that glow forever.

From Rachel's point of view, everything was in slow motion. She was having the time of her life, and for the first time in a long time, felt like her life was going to turn out for the better. There she was, dancing around with her friends, and her girlfriend. Swimming in a sea of pure magic. Quinn, jumping around right next to her, with a light in her eyes that had yet to be seen by anybody. The tiny diva felt so much adrenalin pumping through her at that moment, and couldn't help but make a move. She put her hands on Quinn's shoulders, and jumped up into the air. Sure enough, Quinn caught her in her arms, and danced with her, cradled in her arms. Santana noticed, and got an idea. She got behind Jade, and lifted her with both arms. Jade started to giggle, as her legs went flying up into the air, and Brittany happily grabbed than, and wrapped them around her waste. As Jade was being held, and danced on by her two girlfriends, she glanced over and Rachel. They locked eyes, and smiled at one another. It was a silent understanding. They were both feeling happiness that they hadn't felt in a long time, and were so proud of each other.

As the night went on, the fun continued, and eventually Jade ended up sneaking away into the back office. Rachel noticed, and followed her, leaving Quinn, Santana and Brittany sitting at their table. Once Quinn knew it was safe, she turned to her two friends.

"I got one", she said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Got one", asked Brittany, confusion on her face.

"Yeah", giggled Quinn, and she reached into her purse.

"Oh God...", breathed Santana."...Q...did you really?"

Quinn nodded, and pulled out a small sing box.

Brittany gasped, and clapped her hands happily.

"Jade helped me with it earlier. I think it's perfect", said Quinn, as she opened the box, to reveal the ring.

"Oh my God...Q...this is so pretty", squealed the taller blond, as she stared at it."Rachey is gonna' love it!"

"It's a beautiful ring, I'll give you that, but are you sure that you wanna' do this", asked Santana."I mean, I'm sure there are a million other things she wants for Christmas."

"I'm not waiting until Christmas. I'm doing it sometime before we leave for Lima", said Quinn.

"Seriously?"

"We're in a really good place right now. I've known all day that it's right. Santana, I know you're nervous about it, and I can't say that I blame you. But, can you please just...be happy for me? It's what I want."

"We went over this before, Q. It's not that I'm not happy, or that I don't want it to happen. I guess I just don't get it. I feel like, proposing to her based on the fact that you like the place you're in right now...isn't really...good enough", said Santana. She was trying her hardest not to sound bitchy, but based on her friend's reaction, she knew she had failed.

"Wow, Santana...thanks."

"Oh my God, don't get pissed off."

"How can I not? You're one of my best friends, and you're sitting here telling me that I don't have your support in me asking my girlfriend to marry me. Could you at least pretend to be happy for me?"

"Yeah San, you should be happy for Quinn and Rachel. They're in love...they should get married and have some babies", said Brittany. Quinn started to laugh a the statement, and Santana just smiled and shook her head."Oh my God...Q, can you name one of your babies after Lord Tubbington? That would be so awesome!"

"We maybe dressed the same right now, but that doesn't mean we're in the same state of mind", said Santana, seriously.

"Oh my god, S", laughed Quinn."...you are breaking my heart right now."

"I'm just being honest with you, I think it's too early."

"I appreciate your honesty, but you know what, I'm still asking her", said Quinn, and Brittany smiled.

"Asking me what?"

They all turned to see Rachel and Jade approaching the table, holding hands.

"Oh...no, not you, Rach..", said Quinn, as she quickly shoved the ring box into Brittany's hand. She casually placed her hands in her lap, and smiled."I was...talking about asking Mercedes why she chose to work tonight, knowing damn well we'd be having so much fun."

Santana giggled to herself. She couldn't help but be amused by how easy it was for Quinn to lie.

"She just texted me, she'll be here soon. She's got some news, I hope it's good news", said Rachel.

"It better be...", threatened Santana."...nobody is messing with our fun tonight. Sweetness...c'mere."

Jade smiled, and wandered towards her two girlfriends. Brittany pulled her into her lap, and Santana leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Quinn, it's almost time for our song...let's go", said Rachel, reaching for her hand. Quinn gladly took it, and stood from her seat. Once they were gone, Brittany put the ring box back into her pocket. Santana was softly rubbing Jade's legs, as she continued to kiss her. Her hands were getting dangerously close to moving up into Jade's shorts. The darker girl got nervous, and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry...it's just...those shorts", Santana said, seductively."...I love those shorts."

Brittany bit her lip, before she started kissing Jade's neck.

"Holy...sh-shit...", stuttered Jade.

"We wanna' have fun with you later, Jade...", said Santana, with a sexy smile on her face.

"I...thought...we..we were having fun r-right now", said Jade, as the blond continued to smother her with kisses.

"More fun...", said Santana."...a different kind...".

"Yeah, a sexier kind", said Brittany, in Jade's ear. She was moving her hands up inside of Jade's hoodie, and under her t-shirt. Jade couldn't even keep her moan from coming out.

"How does that sound to you?"

"Oh God...", whimpered Jade, as she shot up from Brittany's lap.

"What's wrong", pouted Brittany.

"Nothing...n-nothing...just...thirsty. I'll...be right back", said Jade, and she hurried off.

"Did we do something bad, San?"

"Oh no...I didn't even think about it. I'm so stupid", said Santana, slamming her fist onto the table.

"What?"

"She's never had sex before, Britts. It was always...forced. I think we just made her feel something that she's never felt before. Of course she's gonna' be a little freaked out."

"Made her feel something? Like what?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to whisper something into Brittany's ear. Her eyes grew wide, and she understood.

"Oooohhhhhhh!"

"Yeah."

Brittany looked down. Santana knew she was in deep thought about something, but unless she asked, she would never know.

"Britts?"

"Tonight is supposed to be amazing and all sorts of special, right San?"

"Right."

"Let's make sure of that, okay?"

Santana wasn't entirely sure as to what her girlfriend was talking about, but she couldn't help but smile, or go along with whatever it was.

"Okay, beautiful."

Brittany happily clapped her hands, than took one of Santana's hands in her own, and stood up. She lead her to behind the stage, where Quinn and Rachel were standing. The two of them were discussing something, so Brittany used that as an opportunity.

"San...you distract Rachey somehow...I need to tell Quinn something."

"B...what are you up to?"

"Nothing bad, I swear."

"Okay...".

Once Quinn and Rachel noticed them standing there, they put their own discussion on hold.

"What are you two doing back here", asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised.

"Q...I need to talk to you for a second", said Brittany, with a smile on her face.

"Alright...", answered Quinn, a hint of suspicion in her tone. She walked towards the taller blond slowly.

"Yeah, Tiny...come on, we need to chat", said Santana, to Rachel.

"Oh boy...okay, San."

As Rachel approached Santana, Brittany grabbed Quinn, and pulled her away from the other two.

"Brittany ,what's up, what are you up to?"

"I have an idea how you can propose", said Brittany, happily.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I can tell you're not sure, and I know San is confusing you about it. But...I don't want you to be confused, I want you to do it. Are you sure you're ready to ask her?"

"Something tells me you'll make me more sure if you just tell me what's on your mind, B."

"No, I need you to tell me that you're sure."

Quinn was slightly thrown off by Brittany's tone. She knew the girl well, but something about how she was talking was giving her a different view of her. She knew Brittany was being totally sincere, so she decided not to sugar cote her true feelings.

"I'm sure, Britt. I want to marry her...".

"That's seriously just...the best. Here's how I think you should ask her...".

* * *

><p><em>"So Good" By: B.O.B **Puck & Jonah**_

This was like part one of two for the final chapter. Hope you guys liked it, please don't be shy, reviews and feedback are awesome. Love you guys!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - Ahhh! So, here it is guys, the last chapter for this story. It's lengthy, and be warned it is a _VERY_ emotional chapter, but it's all nessacery. Again, outfits are crucial, so as usual...add the"h" before the "ttp" and take the spaces out after the periods. In the first half, all the characters are still in their twin outfits, so incase you didn't see those, check the links posted in the chapter before this. Enjoy readers, this story was nothing without you guys.**

**Special outfits-**

**ttp:/www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id=45618358**

* * *

><p>After listening to her friend, give her a beautiful idea, Quinn Fabray's mood was at it's highest. The entire night had been amazing for her, but Brittany had somehow, in her own way, made it even better. There she stood, on the stage in one of her favorite places, looking right at her girlfriend. Rachel noticed she was being looked at, and smiled widely.<p>

"Hey...", said Quinn, as if they had just run into each other randomly.

"Hey", laughed Rachel.

"So...we're not doing our duet...".

"Wait...what? Of course we are, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, because...I've been kinda' sneaky with planning all week, and I'm singing a song _to_ you tonight, not _with_ you."

"Quinn...are you trying to tell me that you're serenading me tonight", asked Rachel, as she turned to her.

"Yeah, I suppose I am", answered the blond, as Santana, Brittany, and Jade walked onto the stage."Our friends were in on it too, it's only right that I have back up for this sort of thing."

Rachel just smiled and shook her head, before receiving a peck on the lips from Quinn. Before the shorter girl could say anything else, Quinn brought her microphone to her mouth, and started talking.

"So, is everybody having fun here tonight?"

The crowd responded by cheering loudly, and clapping.

"I thought so! It's always fun here, no matter what! Now, as most of you regulars out there already know, this is Rachel Berry...the love of my life. We've been through a lot together, especially in the last few months. But, no matter how hard things get, I love her, and that will never change. So, my friends are gonna' help me sing her a song. Sound good?"

The crowd cheered and clapped, as Puck appeared on stage with a stool. He grabbed Rachel by the shoulders, and pulled her down onto the stool. She turned, and looked up at him, and he just smiled and jumped down into the crowd. The threesome took their place in back, and Jade suddenly felt very overwhelmed. As if it wasn't awkward enough for the girl to have two girlfriends, there she was standing in between the two of them, after they had let her know in their own special way, that they wanted to sleep with her later that night. She stumbled a little, and bumped into Santana, lightly.

"Sweetness...are you okay?"

"Mhm...", she mumbled, shyly.

"Uh-huh...", said the Latina, squinting at the girl."...look at me."

Jade glanced at her for a second. Santana clapped her hands once directly in front of Jade's face, and the girl did react. Only, her reaction was a little delayed.

"Jade...you're not supposed to be drinking...", warned Santana.

"I'm...not", said Jade, only it came out more as a question than a statement.

"Baby...", said Brittany, and Jade looked at the tall blond."...don't lie, have you been drinking?"

"Ummm...".

"Oh wow, you have", laughed Santana."Just admit it, you're not in trouble."

"Maybe a little", said Jade, looking down.

"San...we can't take the party girl out of her, can we", laughed Brittany.

"No Britts, we can't."

Quinn looked to the DJ booth, and nodded her head at Jonah. He winked at her, and started the music.

**Quinn-**

_Threw some chords together,_

_The combination D-E-F._

_It's who I am, it's what I do,_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you._

_Try to focus my attention,_

_But I feel so A-D-D._

_I need some help, some inspiration..._

_**Santana-**_

_(But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoa oh!_

_**Quinn-**_

_Trying to find the magic,_

_Trying to write a classic,_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper,_

_Clever rhymes, see you later..._

_These words are my own,_

_From my heart flow..._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_There's no other way,_

_To better say,_

_I love you, I love you..._

The crowd responded well, and Rachel couldn't help but smile, and giggle a little, as Quinn danced around her.

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats,_

_Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat!_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean,_

_With dead poets and drum machines._

_I know I had some studio time booked,_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook!_

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up,_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough._

_These words are my own,_

_From my heart flow..._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_There's no other way,_

_To better say,_

_I love you, I love you!_

As the song finished, Puck was behind he bar, serving random people drinks, and taking a few sips of his own. Out of nowhere, Mercedes popped up in front of him.

"Mercedes, it's about time! We've been waiting for you!"

"Don't even start with me...wait until I tell you guys what I have to tell you", she laughed.

"Yeah, I heard you have some news. I'm guessing it's good news?"

"Can I get a shot? Make it...a Birthday Cake shot", she answered, with a huge smile on her face."Actually...make it a tray. We're _all_ doing shots."

"Okay holy shit, I guess it is good news", said Puck, as he grabbed a tray from underneath the counter.

After the song finished, the girls took their bows, and once again were off the stage. Rachel and Jade disappeared into the office, once again, the Trinity being none the wiser. The three of them headed towards the bar. By that time, Jonah had made his way over to greet Mercedes.

"Hi Cedes", squealed Brittany, as she threw her arms around her, and squeezed.

"Hey Britt, hey girls! I didn't hear you're whole performance, Quinn, but what I did hear sounded amazing. Looked like Rachel enjoyed it."

"She did, she loved it. I think she's a little annoyed that we didn't sing our duet. We did spend the last couple days rehearsing it after all, but...she'll get over it", laughed Quinn.

"Where _is_ Rachel", asked Jonah."...and Jade for that matter?"

Everybody started to look around.

"You know, this is like the third time they've vanished into thin air, and I think I have a pretty good idea of where they keep going, and what they're doing", laughed Santana.

"What do you mean", asked Quinn.

"Go get them! I have something to tell everyone", said Mercedes, waving her hands in the air like an excited toddler.

"Okay, hang on", said Santana, and she hurried off towards the office, Brittany following close behind.

"Oh yeah, really quick...while I can tell you guys. I'm proposing to Rachel", said Quinn.

"What", asked Puck, as he set a tray full of Birthday Cake shots on the counter."Seriously?"

"For real", asked Mercedes.

"Yes, seriously, and for real. But, I need your guys help."

"Awesome, what do you need us to do", asked Puck.

"Anything", said Jonah.

"Wait, so you guys don't think that it's a bad idea", asked the blond, in shock.

"God, no...I think it's a damn good idea", exclaimed Jonah.

"Hell, me too. You guys belong together", laughed Puck.

"Mercedes?"

"Girl...you know damn well I think it's a good idea. What do you want us to do?"

Before Quinn could answer, Santana and Brittany were back with Rachel and Jade.

"There you guys are, what were you doing", asked Quinn, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Jade's hiding a bottle of Captain Morgan Tattoo in the office...", laughed Santana.

"Yeah, Rachel's been taking her back there so she could drink it", Brittany chimed in.

"S, that isn't funny, she's _not_ supposed to be drinking", said Quinn, giving Rachel a disapproving look.

"Don't be upset, that's why I've been going back there with her...to make sure she doesn't take it too far. It's fine...look at her, she's fine", defended he tiny girl. At that moment, all attention went to Jade, who wasn't rally tuned into the conversation. She was too busy doing something on her phone.

"It's okay", said Jonah."...she deserves to drink tonight."

"Yeah, she does...she has to go back to the stupid hospital tomorrow", said Mercedes.

"Alright, alright...I get it. I'm over it", said Quinn."...Mercedes, let's here your news!"

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Oh my God...okay, so you guys know how I've been working my diva ass off at the record company, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well, it paid off this morning! My boss left the room, or at least I thought she had left the damn room. So, I threw my headphones on, started jammin' out to a little bit a Beyonce...got carried away, you know how it goes...", she laughed, and they all giggled."...well she came back in the room, and I didn't even know. So I just finished the song. When it was over, she tapped me on the shoulder, damn near had a heart attack! She seemed really impressed, right...so she starts askin' me about how long I've been singing, and how much dedication I have towards music. Long story short...".

"Too late", said Puck and Jonah, in unison.

"Shut up! She's giving me studio time! I get to record some covers, and if she likes those, she said she'd help me get out there!"

"Whoa, baby, are you serious", asked Jonah.

"Diva", hollered Santana, dramatically.

The group started celebrating, cheering, and taking turns hugging Mercedes.

"What the crap, that's amazingness", said Jade."...now I understand why you had to come late!"

"Yes, that is exactly why", laughed Mercedes.

"I'm so proud of you", said Rachel."Is there any dates set for when you get to record?"

"Not yet, but that doesn't even matter, as long as the promise was made. And it was made, so I'm so damn happy! Let's do some shots!"

"Hell yes, let's do the shots! I never want to make this many Birthday Cake shots again", said Puck.

"Wait, why are they called Birthday Cake shots",asked Brittany, they all laughed a little.

"Don't worry, Britts, you'll know why after you take it", said Santana.

After they shots were gone, and the private celebration was over, Puck was back on stage. He was singing, and playing his guitar. After Alyson had left, and Jade was gone, their band was at a bit of a loss. So, Puck took over temporary, and it worked out for everybody.

**Puck-**

_Well I met an old man  
>dying on a train.<br>No more destination  
>no more pain.<br>Well he said  
>"one thing, before I graduate...<br>never let your fear decide your fate."_

_I say ya kill your heroes and_  
><em>fly, fly, baby don't cry.<em>  
><em>No need to worry cause<em>  
><em>everybody will die.<em>  
><em>Every day we just<em>  
><em>go, go, baby don't go.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry we<em>  
><em>love you more than you know.<em>

_Well the sun one day will_  
><em>leave us all behind.<em>  
><em>Unexplainable sightings<em>  
><em>in the sky.<em>  
><em>Well I hate to be<em>  
><em>the one to ruin the night.<em>  
><em>Right before your, right before your eyes.<em>

_I say ya kill your heroes and_  
><em>fly, fly, baby don't cry.<em>  
><em>No need to worry cause<em>  
><em>everybody will die.<em>  
><em>Every day we just<em>  
><em>go, go, baby don't go.<em>  
><em>Don't you worry we<em>  
><em>love you more than you know.<em>

As he sang, of course everybody danced, and partied on as usual. The cloud of happiness that had settled over the bar seemed to be effecting every person inside of the building. Rachel and Jade were all over the dance floor, dancing with random people. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were sitting at a table, drinks in front of them, watching Rachel and Jade bounce around.

"God...it's so good to see Jade out of that damn hospital...", said Mercedes."Look at that girl...she's so happy to be here."

"I know, it's a shame she has to go back tomorrow", said Quinn, sadly.

"Well, from what Jonah told me...she kinda' needs to go back. Sounds like whatever's goin' on is fairly serio-...Owe! Damn it!"

Mercedes was cut short by a foot to the shin. She shot a nasty look at Santana, who was already staring at her, wide eyed. It was obvious that Brittany wasn't supposed to know the nature of Jade's illness yet. Luckily, she wasn't paying very much attention to the conversation.

"Um...B...why don' you go dance with Rach, and Jade", suggested Quinn.

"Yeah, okay", said Brittany, cheerfully, and she shot up and ran onto the dance floor. Rachel saw her coming, ran, and jumped into her arms.

"Girl...what the Hell did you just kick me for, that hurt like a bitch", snapped Mercedes.

"Brittany doesn't know that something serious is happening to Jade. All she knows is that she's going back tomorrow. Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you so hard...", explained the Latina.

"It's okay, but now I'm confused. I thought that none of us know what's really going on?"

"We don't", said Quinn."But...regardless, even if Brittany knows it's bad, she will not handle it well."

"Fair enough, but once we all find out, Britt will know too, right?"

"Yeah, but I figured it might be easier for her to find out when the rest of us do. Better than having her freaking the fuck out about what it might be...", said Santana, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"Exactly, just like the rest of us are. I wish Mindy would have just come here tonight, it would have been nice if she could have seen Jade having such a good time. I have to admit, I had a hidden agenda when I asked to come here. I thought maybe if she drank with us, she might loosen up, and spill some of the details about whatever's going on", said Quinn, a tiny bit of guilt in her tone.

Santana let out a small laugh, she loved her friend's diabolical little mind.

"Plus, she told Rachel and I that we remind her of her and her wife, I could have asked her about married life."

"Speaking of which...what did you want our help with", asked Mercedes.

Jonah came over with a beer, and sat down next to Mercedes. He kissed her on the cheek, and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Good timing, Jonah. Brittany gave me a really good idea of how to propose to Rachel, and I actually love it", said Quinn, finishing her drink. Santana just smirked and shook her head."You know that amazing painting you guys did on Jade's bedroom ceiling?"

"Yeah, that shit is epic, I'm super happy with out that turned out", said Jonah.

"Oh my god, epic doesn't bring it to justice, you guys did amazingly with that", exclaimed Quinn.

"Jade's gonna' cry her eyes out when she sees that", said Santana.

"So, what's that have to do with...Oooohhhhhhhhh", laughed Mercedes."...that _is_ a good idea!"

"What are you thinking, like painting _Will You Marry Me _on her bedroom ceiling", asked Jonah.

"Yeah, but trust me, that's just the beginning. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about, this proposal needs to be special", said Quinn."As if she would have it any other way...".

"Go big, or get to steppin", laughed Mercedes.

"So, I was kind of thinking after we get Jade back to the hospital tomorrow, I could convince Rach into hanging back with her for a little while. That way, we could go back to the apartment, plan it out, and get it painted. Did you guys have any plans tomorrow", asked Quinn.

"Uh, no I'm free", said Jonah.

"Me too, I have the day off", said Mercedes.

"I'm free, but I'll probably stay at the hospital for a while. Britts will want to stay too, but, this was her idea so maybe I could talk her into going to help you guys", said Santana.

"Okay, that's fine. Hopefully Puck doesn't have any guitar lessons to give tomorrow", said Quinn, as she thought things over.

"Wait, the paint won't be dry until later on at night. How can we keep Rachel out of her room for that long", asked Mercedes.

"Don't worry, I think I know what to do about that", answered Quinn, with a smile on her face.

At around two o'clock in the morning, things started winding down. Lots of people had left, and everybody was half drunk, and tired. Jonah, and Mercedes had already gone, and Puck was on his out with some other random people. One being a girl he had met that night, so none if his friends expected to see him until the next day. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat at the bar, waiting on Rachel and Jade to come from the office. Rachel eventually wandered out by herself, having changed out of her shorts into a pair of jeans. She walked over the bar, put her stuff, and an empty Captain Morgan bottle, on the bar top.

"Oh God...she drank the whole thing", asked Quinn, in shock."Rachel...she wasn't supposed to drink anything, much less, an entire bottle of rum!"

"Don't worry, she's standing on her own, in a mellow mood. She'll be out in a second, she's simply changing into a pair of pants", said Rachel.

"That's a small bottle, if it would have been one of the bigger ones, than we might of had a problem", laughed Santana."I mean, yeah she's been taking shots all night, but not that many, it's seriously alright,Q."

"Are you sure? She's in a really weird mood...", said Quinn."She's been avoiding us half the night...or least the two of you...".

Santana and Brittany looked at each other, and smirked.

"Oh no...what is it", asked the tiny brunette, a suspicious smile spreading onto her lips.

"Well, we have some...plans...for Jade once we get back home tonight", answered Santana.

"Yeah...sexy plans", giggled Brittany.

"Oh, I see", said Quinn, looking to her lap, trying not to smile. She was only hiding her amusement because she knew Rachel was about to say a few words.

_More than a few words._

"You guys...be careful. I get it, you are the two horniest people on the face of this planet. In fact, I'm fairly certain that if you were stuck on an island together for the rest of your lives, boredom would never be an issue. However, you guys are dating Jade..._Jade_ who's never actually had consensual sex before...so seriously...you need to be very, very, _very_ careful...".

"Oh my God", laughed Quinn, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Tiny, we know, we're not about to make her do anything she doesn't wanna' do", said Santana."You really think we'd ever hurt her like that?"

"Yeah Rachey, don't you trust us", asked Brittany, sadly.

"I do trust you, both of. I'm just...a little freaked out, I'm sorry", breathed Rachel.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her", smiled Santana."_Real good_ care...".

"Okay, stop", laughed Quinn."Thank God I'm not sleeping at home tonight."

"Why do you say that, Alice?"

They all looked, and there was Jade walking from the back.

"No, reason...".

"Oh, do you think I drank too much? I swear, I'm not gonna' throw up later...I'm fine", said Jade, sweetly.

"Well I know that, Britts and Tiny know that, but Quinn's still all pissed off because she told Mindy that we wouldn't let you drink. It seems we've turned her into a big fat liar", said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Would you stop", sneered Quinn."I'm concerned."

"Here, let's prove that you're okay, shall we, bestie", asked Rachel, and Jade nodded.

"I'll give you some lyrics, but don't just translate them. Make them a polite as you possibly can, okay?"

"Bring it on, Rea Rea."

"_Teach me how to dougie_."

"Please, instruct me on how to do the Douglas", answered the darker girl, barely having to think about it.

"Holy shit", said Santana, bursting into laughter.

"Oh my God adorable", said Brittany, sticking her bottom lip out a little.

"See, Quinn? She's at the top of her game", said Rachel.

Jade smiled a her friends, and girlfriends. It was a true smile, unlike her facial expression an hour later, when she found herself in Santana's bed.

* * *

><p>She was comfortably seated in between Brittany's legs, leaning against her. Santana kneeling in front of her. All three of them were wearing nothing but their panties, and poor Jade was already overwhelmed by Brittany's hands on her breasts. She was softly squeezing them, lightly pinching her nipples a little. It felt good. So good that she wasn't really sure how to handle it. She let out a slow, shaky breath, as she felt the blond's tongue on her neck, and on her jaw. Santana was leaning in closer, and closer, but once their noses were touching, she stopped.<p>

"Is this okay, Sweetness", she whispered.

Jade couldn't do anything but nod a little, and the Latina smiled reassuringly, before closing the gap between them, and pressing her lips onto Jade's. As she kissed her, she caressed Jade's torso, softly, and lovingly. Brittany glanced down, watching as Santana's hands moved all over Jade's milk chocolate toned skin.

"Mmmmm", moaned Santana, as she broke the kiss."You're so soft...isn't she soft, Britts?"

"Yeah...she feels so good...", said Brittany, giving the girl's breasts a light squeeze."...Jade...you're so sexy...".

"Oh...God...", moaned Jade, as her body started to tremble slightly.

"It's okay...we're not gonna' hurt you...we just wanna' make you feel good...", said Santana."If we do anything that hurts you, just tell us, and we'll stop."

"We love you too much to hurt you baby", whispered Brittany, before she started kissing and sucking on her neck again. She couldn't help it, neither of them could. The two of them had been fantasizing about the very moment for so long, and it was finally happening. Santana was so turned on at the site. Brittany squeezing Jade's breasts, with her face buried into her neck. She couldn't help but move forward, and start kissing Jade once again. Only, she let her hands wander a little farther than before. She reached down, and started rubbing Jade's center over the top of her neon pink boy shorts. The minute she felt it, Jade's hips canted forward into Santana's hand, and Santana loved it. There were a million thoughts running through the darker girl's mind, but they seemed to be disappearing very slowly.

_Oh God...what if it still hurts...no no no they won't hurt me. They won't make it hurt. What if I do something wrong, if they don't- Oh Jesus that feels so good...where is my mind..._

Brittany had started rolling her hips into Jade from behind, and she was pinching her nipples in between her fingers. Santana broke the kiss once more, and looked right into Jade's eyes.

"I need to taste you...".

All Jade could do was moan. There was something about the way Santana was talking to her that made her feel so good. It didn't hurt that Brittany was still working her magic with her hands, and her tongue.

"Can you do something for me, Sweetness", asked Santana, as she slowly started to pull Jade's underwear down. Jade gave her a lazy nod, and let out another moan."...whatever you feel...just let go, and allow yourself to feel it. I promise you...", she continued, as she fully removed the underwear."...it's gonna' feel so good...".

"Like magic...", whispered Brittany, in between her kissing and sucking.

"Mmmmm", moaned Jade, as she reached back, and grabbed Brittany's neck from behind.

Santana smiled, and leaned down. Her kisses started in between Jade's breasts. She traveled down her stomach...licking inside of her belly button, and moving even further down. With one hand still on Brittany, Jade's other hand shot forward, and she latched onto Santana's back. The Latina could smell Jade's arousal, and it was driving her nuts. She wanted to tease the girl a little, but that didn't happen. The minute she laid eyes on Jade's wetness, she lost control. She licked the dark slit from bottom to top, and started to lick her clit with the very tip of her tongue. "Jeeeesus...".

She took in a sharp breath. She dug her nails into Santana's back, and started to moan continuously. Her hips shaking, her breathing getting faster and faster. Between Brittany's tongue and hands all over her breasts and neck, moving into her from behind, and Santana's tongue moving against her clit, she wasn't sure what to do. Before she knew it, she felt two fingers enter, moving in and out, the Latina's tongue, moving up and down. She felt like there were fireworks inside of her, she felt like crying. Santana had told her let herself feel so she did.

"Oh God...", she moaned, tears rolling down her cheeks. She whimpered softly, and Santana removed her mouth from Jade's center. She kept her fingers inside of Jade, but moved herself back up. She rested her forehead on the girl's, and used her other hand to caress her cheek.

"Why are you crying, baby...", she whispered."Am I hurting you...?"

She couldn't bare the thought of making her feel like Mika had made her feel. She could never forgive herself if that was the case. She had a feeling that her tears were good tears, but taking that chance wasn't an option. Regardless of all the dirty thoughts, regardless of how badly she wanted to fuck Jade senseless while Brittany watched, or just how much she wanted to see the Brittany on top of Jade making her see fireworks...she had to be sensitive to the situation. She refused to make Jade feel like her brother had made her feel.

"No...no...", she whimpered, softly.

"Than what's wrong...", whispered Brittany.

"I..I..I'm c-crying because...you're _not_ hurting me...".

Santana smiled, and glanced at Brittany. She smiled back at her, and the both of them went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Rachel's eyes shot open. She was freezing for some reason, and she knew that's what had woken her up. At first, she was groggy, and had no idea why the cold was effecting her so harshly. She than realized, she was totally naked, and none of the covers from her bed were covering her. She was half on top of naked Quinn, and goosebumps were covering her skin. She looked down at sleeping Quinn, and smiled, before she pulled the sheets and blankets over both of them. She glanced over at her clock that sat on the night stand.<p>

**1:14 PM.**

"Oh god...", she whispered to herself, before rolling from her girlfriend's body, and stretching. Quinn started to sir a little, and her eyes opened.

"Afternoon, beautiful...", said Rachel, yawning.

"Oh wow...", yawned the blond."...afternoon...".

Rachel moved herself into Quinn, as happily accepted her embrace.

"Mmmmm...you're so warm...", she breathed.

"Yeah, and you're so cold...geez baby. Snuggle harder...", giggled Quinn, tiredly.

"That would be fantastic, I would gladly snuggle with you for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, we have to get up, and do things before we take Jade back to Hospital Hell."

"Yeah, I know", pouted the blond."Hopefully, her and Mindy will tell us what's going on."

"Do you think she'll be able to come back to Lima with us? My Mom is so excited to have Jade stay with her, I'd hate to just leave her behind. Especially during Christmas."

"I don't know, but something tells me that Mindy wouldn't dare make her stay behind for a holiday. All we can do is hope", answered Quinn, as she kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"I don't wanna' take her back to the hospital, Quinn."

"Of course you don't, none of us do, but what other option is there?"

"We could all move, and change our phone numbers. Legally change Jade's name, and hide", said Rachel, laughing a little.

"Yeah, we could do that, but it wouldn't make Jade's health any better."

"Who knows, maybe the magical cure is to keep her away from hospitals and doctors."

"Okay, I know that you're joking right now, but you have to stop doing that, Rach. Avoiding her issues, and how scared you are...it won't help the situation."

Rachel looked up at the blond, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"You're probably so tired of hearing me say that. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm here for you for anything and everything", said Quinn, wiping her tiny girlfriend's tears away."I'll always be here."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Forever?"

"Longer."

Rachel smiled, and kissed Quinn softly. The kiss was cut short by a shiver shooting through Rachel's body.

"Oh my God, okay...come on", laughed Quinn."Shower time."

"That sounds amazing. Warm water, lavender body wash and...you", asked Rachel, with a cute smile on her face.

"Mmmmm...you read my mind", giggled Quinn.

A while later, the of them were showered, dressed, and walking into the living room, just in time to see Jade, Brittany and Santana walking in from outside.

"Ladies...", greeted Quinn.

"Hi Alice...hi Rea Rea", said Jade, tiredly.

"Soooo...how was you're night", asked Quinn, one eyebrow raised.

Jade just smiled shyly, and slipped passed Quinn and Rachel.

"Our night was awesome", exclaimed Brittany.

_No shame._

"I bet...", laughed Rachel.

"Oh, we are _so_ not talking about this with you guys...Britts, hush...", said Santana.

"Thank you, San", laughed Jade, as she headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Oh my god", whispered Brittany."...she's going to her room."

They all scrambled to get down the hallway, and got to the door just as Jade was opening it. She walked in, and looked around. The girls all smiled, and watched as she looked at the fireworks above her bed, and the fort. She turned around, jaw dropped, tears in her eyes, and stared at the group.

_No words._

"You like it, sweetie", asked Rachel.

"I...I...when...ho-...oh my God...", she choked out.

"Yeah, she likes it", squealed Brittany, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"You guys...".

"You're welcome", laughed Rachel."You have Puck, Mercedes, and Jonah to thank as well."

With nothing left to say, Jade moved forward and hugged each and every one of the girls. She couldn't say a word, all she could do was cry. As the hugging went on, all Santana could think about was how she would react to see the star machine.

_Cardiac Arrest._

After Jade spent an hour in her room, she retreated to the rooftop, alone. The girls decided to give her some time before they left. While Brittany and Jade sat in Jade's fort, talking about random stuff, Quinn and Santana sat at the kitchen counter.

"So, in all seriousness...did anything...bad happen last night", asked Quinn, sincerely.

"No. It was actually...really amazing. She...cried."

"She did?"

"Yeah, because we made her feel good."

"Wow. Mission accomplished than", said Quinn, with a smile.

"What?

"Come on. I know, dating two girls isn't just about the sex for you, but this is you we're talking about. You and Brittany have both been waiting to...be with Jade in that very special way. Plus, you were scared about how it would go. So I mean have to assume it was...".

"Hot?"

"For lack of a better term, yeah."

"You assumed correctly", said Santana, with a devilish smile."...we didn't go to sleep until six o'clock this morning...".

"Okay, okay enough. I'm sorry I even asked", laughed Quinn."I'm happy it went well though."

"Yeah, Q...I'm happy for you too. Listen, I know I've been a total pain in the ass about you asking Rach to-"

"Shhhhh!"

"Shit...sorry. Well, about _that_...I really do want it to happen, I swear."

"So, why have you been being so negative about it?"

"I'm a little nervous, and you can't even blame me. You and her, you've been through so much and I just don't want to see anything else happen. There's been so much pain, so much drama, and I guess I'm a little scared that she might say no. Or that it might stir things up, and make you guys fight or something. Regardless...I'm sorry for all the shit I've been saying about it, and I know you guys are meant to be. You have my blessing, and you won't hear anymore doubt from me about it. I promise."

Quinn just smiled, leaned in, and hugged Santana tight.

Jade had been up on the roof for about twenty minutes by herself before Rachel decided to check on her. She was laying down on the blanket, eyes to the sky, taking deep breathes. She seemed content, but Rachel needed to be sure.

"Jade...", she said, as she approached her slowly."...you okay?"

"No, I'm not Rea Rea...but don't worry. I'll survive for the moment."

Rachel laid down next to her best friend, grabbed her hand, and held it.

"We have to leave for the hospital in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay", said Jade, sadly.

"I know you don't wanna' go back...and I don't want you to, but...we need to know what's going on, and I need you to get better", said Rachel, squeezing her hand tighter. They wouldn't look at each other. They both just laid on their backs staring up to the sky. Rachel knew that if she made eye contact with Jade, she would loose herself, and start to cry.

"Can I tell you something", asked Jade.

"Anything."

"I don't think I'll get better, ever. It hurts too much, and I can't fight it...".

"What hurts too much, sweetie?"

"Everything. My head...my tummy, my heart. It all just hurts. My body is on fire...all the time. I know it doesn't seem like it, but trust me...it always hurts. It's so bad that...I think it will be like that forever. I'm so tired Rea Rea...I just...wanna' sleep forever", cried Jade, keeping her eyes to the sky. Rachel squeezed her hand even tighter."...I know you don't understand, because you don't know what's wrong, but I promise you...it hurts a lot, and I can't handle it."

"Yes you can. It's like you just said...it doesn't seem like you're in as much pain as you just described. You're able to hide it most of the time. To me, that means you can handle it", said Rachel, holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry, bestie...", cried Jade, finally looking over at the girl."...I'm just so sorry for my pain and drama. I know I'm a handful, I know I'm a lot to put up with...and I swear to you...I promise I don't mean to be."

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault, and you know, you've been here for me through so much. No matter what...I'll be here for you too", cried Rachel. "You put up with so much from me...and for as long as I live, I will appreciate that, Jade. I'll never stop loving you...I'm only alive because of you. I'm here because of you, and Puck, and Jonah. You saved me, you're my best friend in the whole world, and no matter what you say no matter what you do, it won't change how I feel. I need you."

"You know you have somebody better than me now, right?"

"What?"

"If something happens to me...you have Quinn. She loves you so much Rachel, you _have_ to know that...and you have to know that she would conquer the effing world for you, no questions asked."

"I do know that...but...that won't make loosing you any less painful. Damn it...", cried Rachel, as she sat up."...just tell me what's wrong? Why are you talking to me like you're gonna'...d-die?"

"Because...I want to die."

"Oh God...stop...please don't make the nightmares true...stop".

"I just want the pain to stop. There's a better world than this one...I just have to go find, you know? I just have to find it...", said Jade, through her tears. She seemed out of it, so Rachel couldn't bring all of her anger out. She was frustrated.

"Jade, please stop! I'm begging you...stop talking like this! I can't take it, I can't...", said Rachel, standing up."

"I'm sorry...I'm just...trying to be honest. You had them before you had me...and even if you don't want to believe it...that means something, Rachel. I know how morbid, and pathetic I must sound to you right now...and I'm sorry, I just wanna' be honest with you. I'm selfish for not being able to just deal with it...I know that. I'm so effing sorry...".

Rachel had so much that she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She wanted her best friend to have some peace at that moment, so she calmed herself down.

"It's okay...I shouldn't...be...so pissed off, I shouldn't be yelling. I just love you, that's all...".

Jade just looked up at Rachel, and wiped some of her tears away. The smaller girl knelt down, and held her hand out, as if she was waiting for Jade to give her something.

"How did you know", asked Jade, calmly.

"Just give it to me, sweetie...please", she begged. Her voice was desperate, and there was no ignoring it. Jade reached into her hoodie pocket, pulled out a razor blade, and placed it in Rachel's hand.

"Thank you."

Jade just smiled a little, as Rachel leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but don't do anything dumb...and please...come inside soon. We should get going to the hospital", said Rachel, standing up.

"Alright, Rea Rea."

Rachel nodded, and hurried towards the stairs. She was moving so fast, she didn't even see Quinn waiting for her inside of the small room that lead to the roof top. She slammed right into her, and immediately tried moving passed her.

"Whoa whoa...what's wrong, sweetie", she asked, noticing how upset Rachel was.

"She had this on her, don't worry she didn't use it", cried Rachel, showing Quinn the razor blade.

"Shit", said Quinn, taking it from her, and pocketing it.

"She...she's in so much pain, Quinn. She just told me that she wants to die...".

"Oh God...", said Quinn, pulling Rachel into a hug."No...she shouldn't be saying things like that."

"I know, but just...look at her...just watch her...", said Rachel, moving away from Quinn, and peeking through the doorway. They could both see Jade laying there, her hands balled into fists, her eyes closed tightly. It was obvious that she was in physical pain, and trying to push through it on her own. It was also obvious that she was having more than just a little bit of trouble.

"We should take her in _now_", said Quinn, as she went to go onto the roof.

"No, Quinn, wait. Just...look at her...", said Rachel, grabbing onto her girlfriend."...just look...".

"I'm looking...this is heartbreaking...we have to get her to see Mindy", argued Quinn.

Rachel was sad. She knew Jade was hurting, and wished that she didn't want to die. However, she was starting to see what Jade was trying to tell her. She was starting to see the peace Jade would be at if she did just let go and pass on.

"God...she just wants to sleep", whispered Rachel."...she's so tired, and she just wants to sleep."

"Don't Rach...don't give into things like that", begged Quinn."She needs help...".

"You know that Sucker Punch movie she likes so much", asked Rachel, not taking her eyes away from Jade. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to the things being said to her.

"Yeah...".

"There's this song from the soundtrack. She's always listening to it...and...now I think I know why."

"Really?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a minute, and could hear the song, faintly in her head. She could hear the music, she could hear the lyrics. She had an overwhelming feeling inside of her, that Jade was hearing that very same song at that moment. She'd learned a lot from her, mainly that it was possible to feel for others, and sing what it was that they were feeling. That was exactly what Rachel wanted to do at the moment.

**Rachel-**

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to sleep._

_I'm tired and I..._

_I want to go to bed._

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to sleep,_

_And then leave me alone._

_Don't try to wake me in the morning,_

_'Cause I will be gone._

_Don't feel bad for me,_

_I want you to know._

_Deep in the cell of my heart..._

_I will feel so glad to go._

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Sing me to sleep._

_I don't want to wake up,_

_On my own anymore._

_Sing to me..._

_Sing to me..._

_I don't want to wake up,_

_On my own anymore._

As Rachel sang, Quinn watched Jade. She could almost see just how hard she was trying to push everything away, and it was heartbreaking.

_Don't feel bad for me,_

_I want you to know._

_Deep in the cell of my heart..._

_I really want to go._

_There is another world..._

_There is a better world._

_Well, there must be.._

_There must be._

When Quinn was sure Rachel was done singing, she lightly grabbed her by the shoulders, and spun her around.

"Baby...I know Jade wants to sleep. I know she wants to sleep for a very long time...and I understand that you're trying to be sensitive to her pain...". Rachel nodded slowly."...but you can't give into the things she's telling you."

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't listen and be sensitive to the things my best friend is telling me, Quinn?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's more than just okay that you're able to understand where she's coming from. You do listen to her, and you are sensitive to her feelings, but that can only go so far in this situation. She's sick, and out of her head, she needs help. At this point, I know Jade well enough to understand that she's out there, and says certain things that sound different to most people. She's different, she sees things that others don't, she hears things that people don't...she's special in one of the best ways possible. But...Rachel...this is different, even for her. She's stronger than this, she's better than this, and she needs help. Don't give up on her...".

Quinn wasn't trying to sound so harsh, but she saw her girlfriend's hope slipping away, and was willing to say whatever she felt like saying to prevent that from happening.

"Tell me how you feel about this, because believe it or not...that is important right now", said Quinn, cupping Rachel's face with her hands."Tell me, baby...".

"I want her to live...but without so much pain."

Quinn smiled warmly.

"Me too...that's what I want for her too."

Rachel nodded, and snuggled herself into Quinn without hesitation.

* * *

><p>That evening, around five o'clock, Jonah, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Jade piled into Mindy's office. It was a moment the entire crew had been dreading for hours, and it was happening whether they wanted it or not.<p>

"It's amazing to see all of you here for her. Jade, you have a damn good support system here", said Mindy. Jade just smiled sadly, and nodded. Brittany, who was already sitting down, pulled Jade into her lap.

"Do you want me to explain it, or would you like to", asked Mindy.

"You...please", mumbled Jade.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Mindy scanned the room once more before she started speaking. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done.

"Alright. So, here it is you guys, I will try to explain this in a way that's easy for all of you to understand. Jade's body is on the verge of shutting down. As you know, she has a habit of keeping most of her feelings all bottled up. Beleive it or not, that can cause more damage than most people realize. Given her childhood, her history with certain...situations, the fact that she rarely deals with things...her getting sick makes a little too much sense. She has a form of Post Traumatic Stress. Because of that, the anxiety, the depression, certain types of strain on her body, and the sleeping pills she was being poisoned with...to put it simply, her body has had enough."

It was silent for a minute. Nobody really knew what to say. They weren't expecting such a long explanation. Jonah was the first to break the silence.

"So...what does that mean exactly?"

"It means...".

Mindy knew she had to keep going, but it was hard with all eyes on her. She had to make it even more simple.

"Jade's body has been through too much, and some of her organs aren't functioning correctly as a result. The good news is, it can be dealt with."

"What's the bad news", asked Santana.

"I mean...she'll get better if dealt with properly, the issue is, it's not as common as it sounds...", Mindy rambled, nervously.

"What's the bad news", asked Santana, again.

"...I'll need her here a lot, but trust me when I say I will do everything I possibly can to-".

"Jesus", snapped Santana, causing everybody in the room to jump."...tell us what the bad news is!"

"Jade will be sick for the rest of her life."

"What", they all asked, in unison.

"No...", whined Brittany.

"Wait a minute, you _just _said this could be dealt with", said Rachel.

"Yes, it can be, but some of her problems will never really go away. As of now, I can maintain the illness, but...I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry Jade."

Jade just looked down to the floor. She'd heard all of it before, and it was just painful to be listening to it all over again. Not to mention, how upset everybody else was to hear it for the first time. She had to look down. Otherwise, she'd have to see the reactions of everybody in the room.

"I know how weird this must sound, at first it didn't make much sense to me either. But, I've been talking to other doctors, from other hospitals, even other cities, and states. It's very rare, but it's very real. The illness doesn't even have a name."

"God..._illness_...", said Rachel, as if it were a curse world."I really wish you wouldn't say that."

Jade stood from Brittany's lap, and tried to walk out of the office, but Jonah stepped in front of her.

"No, stop."

"Move, Jonah...please?"

"You're not running away from this."

"I wanna' go home...", she cried.

"You need help, you're staying here", he said, as if he sad the last say.

"Fine, I'll stay here...but let me out of this room, I can't take this room anymore...please", she begged, tears rolling down her face. She was starting to get a little bit panicked."Jonah...please", she whined, trying to get passed him again.

"Chill out", said Jonah, calmly."Just take a breath, would you?"

"Jonah, let her out, Britts, go with her", ordered Santana, and just like that Jade was out the door, and Brittany was following close behind.

"Get used to that", said Mindy.

"To what", asked Quinn.

"The panic."

"Dude...I can't even believe this, I feel like I'm having a really bad dream right now. So...my sister is gonna' be a panicked, depressed mess for the rest of her life", asked Jonah.

"No, don't think like that, Jonah", warned Mindy.

"What the Hell is he supposed to think", snapped Rachel."Do you not listen to yourself when you talk, what about everything that you just told us?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to help her, guys. I promise you that. I've already got some tests planned for later this week, but she will need to stay here to be monitored closely."

"This is complete bullshit, I can't do this right now", said Jonah, and he turned around and left the room. Without saying another word, Rachel got up and left with him. Santana, and Quinn were the only ones left sitting in front of Mindy's desk. Santana had been very quiet for a while, and Quinn's thoughts were all over the place.

"Well...go ahead...storm out. I'm sure you'd love to blame me for this too", said Mindy, taking her glasses off. She leaned back in her chair, and sighed.

"No, I don't blame you", said Quinn."It's just...hard to hear. I can't lie, I expected worse, but that doesn't make it any difference. This still sucks really bad."

Mindy nodded, and looked over at Santana. She was looking to the side, and making it a little too obvious that she was trying hard not to get too emotional.

"What about you, sweetheart...what are your feelings on this?"

Santana didn't say a word.

"Come on, S. I know...it's hard...", said Quinn, placing her hand on the Latina's lap.

"Fuck...", she whispered.

"This isn't a death sentence, Santana. I can fix this", said Mindy.

"I just...I don't get it. How can such a horrible thing happen to such an amazing girl", asked Santana, her voice breaking."She doesn't deserve this...".

"I know she doesn't. I mean, I hate to say this but...her having a miscarriage is actually what lead me to everything else. To be honest, she part of the reason she lost that baby was because of this right here. The thing is, new illness' and diseases pop up all the time. Why this fate chose Jade as a target, I don't know, but it's not fair. I get the anger, I understand why everybody is reacting so harshly towards me. That's where the whole, _don't shoot the messenger_ part of my job comes in."

"She can beat it though", asked Quinn hopefully.

"Oh God yes, not just because I've been doing my homework, and know certain things that will help. Also, I know Jade well enough by now to have realized that she is stronger than she gives herself credit for. Again, this can be maintained.

"It's so screwed up, you know", said Santana, through her tears."We just got her away from all the bullshit, we just saved her from the nonsense, and now this? That girl isn't just strong, she's like fucking bionic, and has already put up with so much shit. Now you're saying that the pain, the puking, the weakness, that all permanent? That's so unfair. My parents are actually trying to wrap their minds around me having two girlfriends, they wanna' meet Jade, they wanted to spend time with her and get to know her. Now...this?"

"Don't you worry about that, your parents will get to know her", said Mindy."You really need to stay positive about this, because honestly, it will make all the difference in the world. Your parents will get to know her _for sure_."

"Well, that's the thing, you said she'd have to be here for tests and everything. We're all supposed to be going back to our hometown for the holidays", said Quinn.

"I would _never_ keep Jade cooped up here for Christmas. She can go home with you guys for the vacation, as long as you can tell me she won't be going near that family of hers", said Mindy.

"No, she won't, neither of them will. Jade's staying with Rachel's Mom, and my Mom as well. Jonah's staying at Puck's...they aren't going near their parents", said Quinn.

"I can't lie to you, she'll be here a lot over the next few months. However...I need you guys to keep your heads up, we will work through this together. That girl means a lot to me, and so do all of you. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Jade is alive and happy for a very long time. You can trust that."

"Thank you", said Quinn.

"Yeah...thanks...", said Santana, wiping her face.

"Santana, you should probably go and find her, you look like you need to talk to her", said Mindy, with a warm smile.

"Yeah...yeah, okay...", said Santana."I'll be back in a few."

With that, she stood up, and left the room.

"Quinn, I need you to stay a minute, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay...".

"My wife, Amy...she had a Jade in her life once upon a time. Her name was Kayla...and she had a cancer. She was Amy's best friend long before I was ever in the picture. When she got sick, Amy took it hard...I mean she lost her mind. It damn near destroyed her when Kayla passed away", explained Mindy, sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but why are you telling me this?"

"Rachel needs you right now. That's why I refuse to get frustrated with her for her anger towards me. I know this is very hard for her, but I've seen how you are with her. I know you love her a lot, and she loves you so much more. You need to do everything you can to be there for her in this time of crisis. I'm not saying she'll loose Jade for sure, but regardless...you need to be there for your girlfriend. I'm willing to bet that if this was happening to Santana, Rachel would be right there for you, no questions asked. Do you understand?"

"I do, and don't worry, I'm never leaving her. I'm actually...proposing to her tonight", said Quinn, her cheeks turning a pinkish color.

"Oh my God, are you", asked Mindy.

"Yeah, I've got the ring , and a plan. You were actually part of why I decided to ask her."

"How?"

"When you told us that we were cute together, and that we reminded you of you and your wife...it just made me feel so much better about asking her. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Marriage is a big thing, Quinn. Are you sure you're ready? Not that I doubt you, but you're younger, I just...have to ask."

"I'm ready. I mean, this is just the proposal. I'm sure we'll wait a while before we actually get married, but...I feel like it's the perfect time to ask, and I love her more than anything. So, this is the night. I'm asking her to be my wife tonight."

Mindy smiled, and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Quinn, Brittany, and Jonah left the hospital, while Rachel and Santana stayed behind. Brittany didn't want to leave, but Santana knew she should, so she convinced her. Jonah needed to leave as well. He was angry, and confused about his sister, and being around her only made it worse. He wouldn't tell her that, of course, but it was the truth. The three of them were almost silent the entire way back, but they all had to process what was going on in their own personal way. Quinn was especially conflicted. Hearing about Jade's health situation only made her feel more compelled to making her proposal to Rachel that much more special. When they got back to the apartment, they headed straight towards Rachel's bedroom, to figure out how they were going to paint the ceiling.<p>

"Weird, I thought Puck would have been back from his one night stand by now...", laughed Quinn.

"No, he was back before we left the hospital, but he passed right out in his bed. I guess he's still sleeping. But, Mercedes texted me, I thought she was already here...", said Jonah.

"It's way quiet in here though...", said Brittany, tiredly.

However, when they walked into Rachel's room, Puck and Mercedes were half done with one of the most beautiful murals to have eyes laid on it. Puck was standing on top of a ladder, paint brush in one hand, small can of Gold paint in the other. Mercedes was standing on Rachel's bed, putting tape into a corner. The entire room was covered in plastic tarps.

"Oh. My. God", said Quinn, looking up."You guys...".

"I know, I know we were supposed to talk about it, but Rachel's our girl...we know what she likes to look at", laughed Mercedes."We didn't really do anything towards the actual words, _Will You Marry Me_, yet. We just threw some background in so far. Don't be mad, because if we wouldn't have started, it never would have been dry by tonight."

"No no no no, I'm not mad at all, you guys are doing beautifully...", said Quinn, in amazement.

"Wow", said Brittany, her eyes glued to the ceiling."...look at all those gold stars...".

"Well, good timing getting back, we were just trying to figure out where we can put _more_ gold stars...", said Puck.

"Alright, just hold up on the star you're working on, dude...the corners are screwy. Let me go change into some different clothes", said Jonah, as he left the room.

"Oh God, why is he so sad", asked Mercedes.

"Um...I'll have him explain that to you. We have some news...", said Quinn, sadly.

* * *

><p>That night, around nine o'clock, Rachel got back from the hospital. She was tired, sad, and just wanted to go to sleep. Little did she know the surprises that were waiting for her when she walked through the door of her apartment. She walked in, and it was totally dark. Nobody had answered her texts or calls for the passed thirty minutes or so, and she was somewhat frustrated. As she walked into her apartment, she was surprised to see a very pretty, pale gold dress laid out for her in the kitchen. There were accessories, shoes, and a notice with the dress.<p>

_Rachel,_

_Don't move, don't think. Avoid your bedroom, don't question anything. Please put the dress on, and meet me on the rooftop._

_-Quinn_

Rachel smiled. The romance was meant so much to her, she couldn't help it. Ignoring her strong need to know why she was supposed to avoid her own bedroom, she decided to just listen, and stay away. She put her things down, and grabbed the dress. She looked at it, and wanted to cry. It was a short, little gold dress, one just perfect for her. The fact that Quinn wanted her to wear it made her so happy. She grabbed the bracelets, necklace, and shoes that were set out with the dress, and headed towards the bathroom. Minutes later, she was walking into the rooftop of the building, wearing her beautiful outfit, her mind filled with a million different thoughts. As she walked out into the roof, she smiled at what she saw before her. A perfect little picnic made for two. Lit candles, white roses, and some food. All beautifully laid out on a small table meant for two. Quinn was standing next to the table, in a little black dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and smiled as Rachel approached her, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi beautiful", Quinn said, lovingly.

"Hi...what is all this? Why are you so amazing", asked Rachel, laughing a little.

"It's been a long day...I just thought you might need something special", answered Quinn, as she extended her hand.

"Dance with me?"

Rachel smiled, and took Quinn's hand. The blond led her tiny girlfriend a few feet away from the table, and embraced her. How the music started, or where it came from, Rachel wasn't sure. It didn't matter, it was beautiful and romantic, and she knew exactly what song it was from the minute it had started to play. And when Quinn started to sing, Rachel wanted to cry.

**Quinn-**

_What are you doing the rest of your life?_

_North and south and east and west of your life._

_I have only one request of your life..._

_That you spend it all with me._

_All the seasons and the times of your days,_

_All the nickels and the dimes of your days._

_Let the reasons and the rhymes of your days..._

_All begin and end with me._

Quinn twirled Rachel a few times, and than pulled her back into her, closer than they had been before. She continued to sway and move back and forth, as she sang.

_I want to see your face in every kind of light,_

_In fields of dawn and forests of the night._

_And when you stand before the candles on a cake,_

_Oh, let me be the one to hear the silent wish you make._

_Those tomorrows waiting deep in your eyes,_

_In the world of love you keep in your eyes._

_I'll awaken what's asleep in your eyes,_

_It may take a kiss or two._

_Through all of my life,_

_Summer winter spring and fall of my life,_

_All I ever will recall of my life..._

_Is all of my life with you._

By the time Quinn had finished the song, Rachel had a few tears running down her face. She looked up at Quinn with more love in her eyes than she had ever been willing to show. Quinn kissed her softly on the lips, and pulled her towards the table.

"You just sang Barbra for me...", said Rachel.

"Who else would I sing Barbra for?"

"You're too good to me. You have been few a few days, now."

"Oh my God...there is no such thing as being _too good_ to you, Rachel."

"Why are you doing all of this for me tonight?

"I love you, and I think you deserve some special treatment in your life once in a while. Do you need any other reason?"

"Well, when you put it that way...no, I don't."

For the next hour, the two of them sat, and ate the the special vegan meal Quinn had set out for them. They talked about anything and everything. All the while, Quinn being nervous as ever about what she wanted to ask Rachel. Once they had finished eating, they talked even more, danced and snuggled under the stars. Rachel's sadness about Jade seemed to melt away, and she let herself drown in her emotions towards Quinn. She didn't even question why the boys weren't home, or where they might have been. After a while, the candles had burned down to almost nothing, and the two of them were getting cold, being on the rooftop.

"Not that I don't love being up here with you, but do you think we could go inside now? I'm getting cold", said Rachel. Quinn just smiled, and grabbed onto Rachel's hand. She pulled her towards the stairs, with an amazing amount of patience.

"Don't you want to clean all of this up, and take it down to the apartment", asked Rachel.

"That can wait until tomorrow, baby. I'll take care of it, don't worry", answered Quinn.

Once they were inside of the apartment, Rachel tried to head for her bedroom, but Quinn stopped her in the living room.

"No, you wait here for a minute. Don't move until I say, alright?"

Rachel was confused, but she smiled, and nodded. Quinn kissed her once more on the lips before going into Rachel's bedroom, and closing the door behind her. The blond silently thanked God that Rachel had actually listened, and stayed away from her bedroom. She walked to the night stand, and turned on the star machine that she had borrowed from Jade's bedroom. She looked up at the ceiling once more before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and moving just a few feet away from the door. It smelled like pink carnations thanks to Jonah raiding his sister's incense stash.

"Rachel...you can come in now, baby", she said, loud enough for the little diva to hear.

Rachel didn't know what to expect. Maybe Quinn laying on the bed, wearing something sexy. Or, maybe wearing nothing at all.

Quinn smiled as she listened to the footsteps, and the sound of the door opening. As Rachel stepped into the room, she gasped, and her attention was immediately on the ceiling. There were what seemed like thousands of gold stars, against a dark gray sky like background. Different music notes painted in black, clouds, butterflies, and colors. The detail, and the lights from the star machine would have taken her breath away on their own, had it not been for the sentence painted in fancy black letters right over her bed.

**Will You Marry Me?**

The minute she looked at Quinn, the blond was down on one knee, right in front of her. She grabbed her hands, held them right, and looked up.

"I know that...we've had our issues. I know how much I put you through, and I may never forgive myself for that. But...look at us now. You and me, Rach, we belong together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, taking care of you making your dreams come true...making up for anything and everything I have ever put you through. You're beautiful to me, and if I didn't have you...I'd loose my mind. Please trust that, please trust me." She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and couldn't help but notice that Rachel did as well.

"...you are everything to me, and nothing will ever change that. You've made me feel so special, so that's what I will be doing to you for as long as it takes for you to understand, Rach. I will never let you go, because my heart has been beating for you for longer than even I'm able to know. I know this seems soon, I know that, but...I don't want to live without you. Will you let me be here for you, forever?"

"Awweeee...Quinn", she sobbed.

"Rachel Berry...will you be my wife", asked Quinn, as she pulled the ring box out, and opened it for Rachel to see. Rachel let even more tears fall, as she looked at the ring. Diamonds and Gold, being held to her by the love of her life. She knew exactly what she felt, and that it was time to just let it out.

"Yes."

"You will? You'll marry me", asked Quinn, looking up at her in shock.

"I'll marry you, Quinn", cried Rachel.

Quinn smiled side, stood up, and slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger. They kissed and held onto each other for the rest of the night. Quinn was still in shock that she had gotten the right answer. When they broke their kiss, Quinn looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Forever, right", she asked.

"Forever, and always, Quinn Fabray. Always."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, wow...I'm super sad that this is the end, but as promised there will be a follow up story. You guys, seriously, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU. You are the BEST readers I have ever had, and I hope this last chapter was loved. Took me a while, I know, but here it is. Please don't hold back on reviews, and feedback, because it's just fuel for me. Thank you so much for all your other reviews and feedback, and for being such an inspiration to me.<em>**

**_Songs-_**

"These Words" By: Natasha Beddingfeild/ **Quinn**

"Kill Your Heros" By: AWOLNATION/ **Puck**

"Asleep" By: Emily Browning/** Rachel**

"What are you doing for the rest of your life" By: Barbra Streisand/ **Quinn**

_Special thanks to **ljam86** ... you know what you've done._

_Again you guys, you're so damn awesome, and keep a look out for the next story! And if they're any songs you guys think I should use in the follow up, message me!_


End file.
